Love, Live, Die 2
by wickedworrior
Summary: Niko captured Bucky, Steve is searching for him tirelessly. There are darker secrets for Natasha to uncover. There are stories of a man, no one knows his name, or his motives. This man is coming for Steve, and he is nothing like what they have faced before. With an admiration and a bitter grudge, this unknown enemy may be the end for Captain America. (Sequel to Love, Live, Die).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here is the start to another story, this one is going to be rough. My deepest condolences toward the families that suffered from the Oklahoma City Bombing in 1995.**

 _ **Prologue: Part 1**_

 _20 years ago… April 19_ _th_ _, 1995. Oklahoma City._

The sun was hot and it was beating down onto Sean Richardson's neck as he walked along the street. A taxi passed by him and it had a cool breeze following it. It filled the air around it. He was thankful for once that the taxi was going fast. The trail of cold air filled the sidewalk and made contact with him.

It was like a brief moment of bliss till the cold air was gone and the hot humid air returned. He wasn't even a block away from his home and he was already dripping with sweat. He wiped his head with his shirt and he felt a little better, but it was short lived; more sweat poured down his face drop by drop. He could keep wiping it away, but then his shirt would be soaked and would be a deep blood red when he was done.

So he endured through the almost unbearable heat. His black hair was sticking to his skin and was soaked. His blue eyes were constantly blinking so sweat wouldn't get into his eyes. He was sure he made a mistake going to meet his friend Jacob. They usually hung every day, but today Sean felt like bailing. As more cars past the hotter everything seemed to get.

He could go for a glass of ice cold water or really any liquid really. Sad thing was he and Jacob were not among the richest of families. They weren't dirt poor, but they couldn't do much. Most of the time they only had enough money to make it a month with food, one month at a time, that was what his mother always said. Sean's father had died when he was younger, his mother worked two jobs and it was just enough so they could get by. So Sean was used to not having much. Jacob's family was a little better off than his, but that was because Jacob still had his father, but he had a little sister as well. By little; by one year. Jacob liked to joke that Sean liked her secretly, but Sean would always get embarrassed and disagree with him.

Jacob on the other hand wasn't convinced and would often try to set them up. Her name was Natalie and she would usually do the same thing that Sean did if they were ever talking and Jacob would tease them. Whenever he did that Sean always felt like punching him in the face sometimes, because then the conversation would become awkward. Sean didn't know if he would see her today or if she would stay inside, Sean always saw her as the smart one of the two. Jacob always did enjoy a good laugh. In school every girl would gaze after him as they walked through the hallways. Sean was usually unseen, but if Jacob ever did get a girl to hang out with him she usually brought a friend then he would drag Sean along; hoping that he would get something. Sean never did.

He felt more the fourth wheel and the two girls just wanted Jacob and to be honest Sean was ok with that. He was used to not being seen. The only girl that did talk to him or even notice him was Natalie. That was usually because they saw each other every day. Sean was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Jacob waving at him and to Sean's surprise, Natalie was with him. Sean walked a little faster and Jacob brought him into a bro hug.

"Hello, nice day isn't it?" Jacob said happily

"Yeah if you want to die from drowning in your own sweat"

Jacob chuckled and gave him a pat on the back, Sean looked at Natalie as Jacob was letting him go. He gave her a shy smile and she gave him a small smile back.

"Hey Sean" she said

"Hey, you decided to join us"

Natalie nodded "More like forced to go"

"Dad said you've been cooped up inside for days and you needed to get some fresh air" Jacob said putting his arm around Sean's shoulders.

Natalie gave him a look "We live in the city, there's no such thing as fresh air"

Jacob waved her off and Sean chuckled. Jacob looked at Sean "So where to?"

Sean looked at him "You're the one who wanted to hang out"

Jacob frowned "So you and my baby sister wanted to stay inside, hmm that's weird."

Sean glared at him and Jacob smugly smiled. "Well then I say that we go to the pizza place down the street"

Natalie rolled her eyes "That pizza place is called Rays and its four blocks away. I'm already sweating from just standing here."

Jacob glanced back at her then looked in the direction of Rays "Then we better get moving"

Natalie shook her head in annoyance and she followed close behind him. Sean started after them and he was a little behind. He watched Natalie and Jacob bicker back and forth at one another, it was their thing. Scott was catching up to them as they had to stop and wait to cross the street. A small group of people walked exactly to where they were standing. Luckily Sean was only two feet away when the crowd engulfed them. Yeah small crowd? Not really.

Sean shoved and pushed past the numerous business men and women, it was the largest crowd he'd seen today, and then again he'd only been out of the house for thirty minutes. He got passed another business man and he stood behind Jacob and Natalie. Jacob was being his light hearted self, while Natalie was just annoyed by his constant prattling.

They must not have known he was right there, because they talked like he wasn't near them.

"Come on Nat you like him"

Natalie glared at him "He's a friend"

Jacob smirked unconvinced "Just a special friend?"

Natalie smacked him on the arm "Just shut up Jacob, if you tell him I will hurt you"

Jacob shrugged and smiled "Tell him what?"

Natalie glanced at him and Sean decided to stay out of the conversation and put on that he was out of breath as if he had run to catch up.

"Man you guys are fast"

Jacob looked back at him "Sorry, once we get moving it's hard to keep up"

Natalie was more surprised by him than Jacob was. Sean noticed that she looked at him a little longer than what would be deemed appropriate. Sean blushed and she seemed to come out of it herself and continued walking forward as the sign went from halt to walk. Sean followed them to Rays and by then they were all covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Jacob sighed and opened the door and a blast of cold air hit them and instant relief was given.

They walked into the restaurant and they found a booth. Sean could smell cooking pizza coming from the kitchen. Ray greeted Jacob as usual and they got a discount, Jacob worked at Rays from time to time. As Jacob was getting distracted, as usual by a couple of girls in the back booth, Sean and Natalie sat in the first booth; closest to the door. They both sat awkwardly for a minute or two. Sean during those two minutes looked out of the window and he looked up at the Federal building across the street. He looked back at the table and he looked at Natalie, everything was silent till he opened his mouth. "I felt like bailing today"

Natalie nodded "If it was up to me, I would have stayed home. It is miserable today"

Sean glanced back at Jacob as he talked to the girls and they were hitting it off, as usual. "Jacob seems ok"

Natalie shook her head annoyed "He always is, it's impressive"

Sean smiled and nodded. He looked at her and he liked how her long brown hair was resting on her shoulders, it made him feel weird. Natalie looked like she had to get something off her chest. "Ok Sean I need to tell you something"

Sean sat up and leaned forward listening, Natalie was a little hesitant at first "I figure that if I don't tell you, my brother will"

Sean instantly felt his heart jump and smack into his sternum as it found that it had no other place to go. It hurt a little. "Ok um…I'm just going to say it…I like you"

"I like you to" Sean spoke calmly

Natalie shook her head "Like you, like you"

Sean nodded and he looked into her bright blue eyes "I know"

Natalie's eyes widened "What?"

Sean shrugged "I heard you talking when we were waiting to cross the road"

Natalie's face turned bright red and Sean smiled at her "I like you, like you to"

Natalie nodded "I know"

Suddenly there was a loud crack and the ground shook and BOOM! The windows blasted inward and glass cut Sean's face and arms as he raised them. Dirt flew into the restaurant and it became hard to breathe. Sean and Natalie were thrown across the room from the shockwave of the blast and Sean's ears were ringing as he opened his eyes. The ceiling was spinning and he was seeing two of everything.

Sean couldn't focus from the loud ringing in his ears and he move very well. He tried to stand and he just lost balance and went to the floor again. He couldn't feel any pain, but that might just be from the adrenaline. Sean's heart was beating rapidly and he sighed. He slowly began to regain some balance and he stood up, he leaned against the booth and he looked out of the window. He saw mass chaos in the street and half the Federal building was blown to pieces. Sean saw one man not running and he shook his head and his vision began to focus more and the man soon became one and he saw him smirking. He blinked and he looked harder at him, he saw a clear tattoo of a spider on his neck. Sean tried to walk again, but he lost balance and hit the floor.

He landed and he saw Jacob crawling toward him "Sean! Sean!'

"I'm alright" Sean waved him off

Jacob kept crawling, Sean wondered why till he saw his leg, it was broken and the bone was sticking out of his skin. Sean looked away as it made his queasy. Sean pushed himself to a seating position and he looked around and he couldn't find Natalie. His heart was already beating a mile a minute and he didn't think it could beat any faster but somehow it did. "Where's Natalie?" Sean asked

Jacob shook his head "I don't see her"

Sean looked around madly "Check behind the counter"

Jacob began the long crawl toward the counter and Sean pushed himself up and tried to walk and he had to catch himself as he almost fell again. He put his hands on the counter and he looked over it and he saw Natalie's leg and he climbed over the counter and he landed on his back as he lost balance with his arms and fell to the floor. He groaned and he looked to his left and Natalie's face was a foot away from his.

He smiled in relief "Natalie, I thought…"

His words were cut short when he saw her give him no reaction. He frowned and he put his fingers to her neck and he didn't feel anything. He pushed himself up to a seating position. "Natalie?"

Natalie just stared back at him with a blank expression and blood was slowly running out of her nose. Sean felt his eyes begin to burn and he put his arms around her and he could feel that her neck and back felt weird. He clenched his jaw together and he held back tears as he looked down at her. Jacob finally got around and he looked at them and he stopped and he saw Natalie's blank expression. He looked horrified and he clenched his jaw and his chin trembled and his eyes began to water and he put him his face down into the floor and he smacked his fist down into the floor. He was quiet but Sean could tell that he was crying. Sean sniffed and he closed her eyes and he closed his and tears dripped out of them and to the floor. Sean began to silently sob as he held Natalie in his arms.

 _ **Five Years Later… 2000**_

The sun was just starting to rise and the tops of the skyscrapers were being touched by the rays of light. It was very early in the morning. Sean was living alone and he was spending his time in his apartment. His mother had passed away about a year ago. He spent the past five years training himself. He had a determination to join the military. He was hitting a punching bag and he was hitting it quickly. He was dripping with sweat and he was angry, he spent most of his time being angry.

He had one more day and then eh would be out of Oklahoma City and at military base for basic. He was looking forward to it. Ever since the day that the bomb went off he had a hatred for terrorism. He wanted to do something about it to. He was still good friends with Jacob and they were both going to basic. Sean had forgotten of course that Jacob was coming over today. He hit the bag and the door opened. Jacob stood there and he looked at him "Still hitting that thing, do you ever think that it cries every time it sees you?"

Sean chuckled "It's a non-living object Jacob"

Jacob nodded "I know, but all you do with your spare time is wale on the thing."

Sean hit the bag with four quick punches and Jacob nodded "You've gotten faster"

Sean smiled "I try my best"

"Literally, you moved like there was no such thing as physics"

"There is someone in the boxing ring that hits faster than I do, I just need to exceed past him"

Jacob crossed his arms "You are always trying to be better"

"And you're always trying to get me a girl"

"It's what I do"

"So how is Carol?"

"Uh we broke up, the whole basic thing got to her"

Sean frowned "Really, why?"

"She had a father that was in the military and he died so I understood. It was a mutual break up"

Sean turned around for the first time in the conversation "Sorry man, I knew how much you liked her"

Jacob shrugged "I was bummed at first then I remembered, I'm single again"

Sean frowned at him "One of these days you're going to get something"

Jacob shrugged "Maybe"

Sean chuckled "and you don't care"

"I don't give a damn"

Sean shook his head at him "You amaze me, Natalie would hate you now"

"She always hated me"

"No you annoyed her, now she would hate you"

Jacob smiled and it slowly turned to a sad smile as he remembered his baby sister. Sean turned bag toward the bag and he could see Natalie staring up at him and he hit the bag and it fell over and smacked into the floor. Jacob used the opportunity "Ok well we are going out for a night on the town, one last time"

"You're not coming back here?"

Jacob sighed "Only for holidays, mom"

Sean nodded "Right"

"Sorry about your mom, she was a hell of a woman"

Sean nodded "I know, sorry about your dad"

Jacob put his hand up to stop him "He made his own choice to leave early"

"He was still your dad"

"Yeah well tell him that, oh wait you can't that's right he shot his brains out"

Sean knew not to press the subject "Again sorry"

Jacob looked at the floor "I know, thanks. I don't know why is said that?"

Sean didn't have an answer for him "Well come on, I'll buy you a drink"

Jacob's face lit up and he laughed "Yes, finally you're buying"

"Yeah with your money" Sean said walking out of the room

Jacob sighed and he chuckled "as usual" he turned and followed him out of the room, he looked back and he looked at the poster of Captain America on the wall. He gave him a little salute "See you one day Cap"

The night of drinking maybe wasn't the best idea, Sean woke up the next morning and his head was pulsing painfully. He was in his bed and he put his hand to his head and he grimaced as his head ached. He heard a soft mumbling on the floor, he looked over and Jacob was lying on the floor and he was holding a half bottle of scotch in his hand.

Sean slowly moved out of his bed and he felt like the world was spinning with every step. He stumbled over to the bathroom and he splashed cold water into his face and he dried his face with a towel and he looked at the clock and he felt his heart sink "Shit"

So that was it, they both went to basic and they were both hungover on the way there and while the Drill Sergeant yelled at them. Sean fought with his body to not blink or start to sway, he did his best to stand up perfectly straight and not moving a muscle. Jacob was doing the same and they made it through their first day of basic, while being trashed, Jacob saw it as an accomplishment, Sean saw it as a stupid mistake.

Basic was actually very easy for Sean, maybe it was all the preparation he did before, or maybe it was just easy. Soon Jacob and Sean were out of basic and they were both U.S. Marines. Jacob was fine with being a marine, it fit his mentality, but Sean on the other hand wanted to keep going. He signed on for the Navy Seals as soon as he could once he found out all he could. Jacob wished him the best of luck, he knew that Sean wanted to go as far as he could, so he let him. It wasn't like he was going to be able to stop him either.

Sean moved on and he went for the training for the Navy Seals. It was hard, much harder than the Marines, made them look like a picnic. Sean loved it though, the challenge, before he knew it he was looking forward to sit in the cold water as the waves crashed over him. Sean passed his BUDs but he failed the psych evaluation, which made him mad, what was possibly wrong that made him not pass it?

Sean had the training and mentality of a Navy Seal, but he went back to the Marines, funny he was now one of the most deadly marines. He was soon back to the normal conditions with the other marines, he worked out more than them, but he didn't mind, it helped him think. Before he knew it they were sent on a mission, it was off the books, interesting, Sean though the Seals would have gotten the job, but he didn't mind. He wanted to prove himself, he had the training, now he just wanted to put it to use.

 _Night of the Operation…_

Sean was standing next to Jacob, and he was helping him with his large pack. "You know, I was sure that we would have been split up"

"Well we're not, that means we're the worst thing that Rivas is going to see"

Jacob chuckled "So this guy, do you think he'll run once we see him?"

"Most likely"

"What a pussy" another marine said

Jacob shrugged "I don't know, maybe he's smart"

"Running away isn't smart" the marine said back to him

"Neither is charging into bullets head on, but it what we do, bravery has always been sort of like stupidity" Jacob said

"And what cowardliness is smarter?"

"Well if you're running away from someone you know you can get away from yeah, but run away from us, we won't think twice about popping two into your head"

Sean chuckled at Jacob's words "Do you think you'll be the one to kill him?"

"Probably not, it thought that job had already gravitated toward you Seal"

Sean chuckled, that was Jacobs's nickname for him, 'Seal', and Sean liked it. It actually caught on and it's what every marine that knew him called him. He patted Jacob on the helmet and he knew he was good to go. Sean already had his pack on, he was checking his M4 when the rest of the team came in "hey Seal, how you feeling tonight?" one of them asked

Sean shrugged "I don't' know, I feel a little tired actually, and I could use a beer"

"I'm buying once it's all over" another said smiling

Sean sighed "Thank you, then I'm beating you at pool"

"Not tonight, tonight I'm going to win"

"I don't think so Boyd" Jacob said

Boyd looked at Jacob "and why not?"

"My boy other there, he's too good"

Sean sighed "Jacob stop bragging, I know you've never won a game of pool against me either" Sean said while passing him

Boyd chuckled and Jacob shook his head "Someone needs to get him a girl" Jacob said watching Sean leave the area and walking out into the night. "What's wrong?" Boyd asked

Jacob sighed "I don't know, this would have been a job for the Seals, no doubt, why did they give it to us?"

"You think too much man" Jackson said walking out following Sean.

"Thinking is what keeps you alive" Jacob called after him

Boyd sighed and he loaded a magazine into his rifle "We better not keep Seal waiting, you know how he gets"

"All too well" Jacob said slightly chuckling.

The operation began and they were all sitting in a Black Hawk Helicopter. Sean was by the open door and he stared out at the night and he felt the cold win slightly brush against his face. He remembered the day that the planes hit the towers, it was the day that they were all sent out to this godforsaken desert. Sean looked back at everyone, he turned around and shut the door, and the area was quiet.

"Ok let's go over it again one more time" Sean said

They all gave him a nod "The compound is large, but one team should be able to do it"

"One team of Seals maybe"

"Hey tighten up, Marines can do it, a name of a type of soldier doesn't matter, we're all soldiers, let's be the best" Jacob said

Sean nodded "The name for Manuel Rivas is Rabbit"

"We named him rabbit because Seals got a feeling that he'll split when he sees us" Boyd said chuckling

"And he will, we have eyes on him the entire time, he makes a move announce it even if we see him do it, and we can't let him get away."

"Got boss" Boyd said

"Jackson, you are watching our asses the entire operation, we move you cover us, I don't want anyone getting shot in the ass and spend their time in the medical ward eating ice cream"

They all chuckled and they nodded. Sean felt a tap on the shoulder and he saw the pilot "It's a go in five"

Sean nodded "We get boots on the ground, we move with a purpose, fight aggressive, but not dumb, let's keep it tight" he ordered he looked at all of them and he saw the compound coming up "Orrah!" Sean barked "Orrah!' they all barked in in return.

"Ok let's kill this bastard" Jacob said and the Black Hawk hovered over the ground and they slid down on the ropes and they touched the ground and formed into a circle and they all stood ready. "Move"

They all ran quietly through the area and they could see the compound wall and Sean saw a guard. He put his hand up and they all stopped "Jackson" Sean whispered.

Jackson aimed and fired, the bullet hit the guard in the head and blood splattered against the wall and Sean gave them the sign to move forward. They moved as fast, but as quietly as they could. They made it to the wall and there was a door that opened and two guards walked out, one was smoking a cigarette. It caught them by surprise and Sean was the first to react and he tackled one to the ground and he brought his elbow down into his neck and smashed the man's larynx, Boyd hit one in the face with the stock of his gun and he shot him in the head.

Sean stood up and looked at everyone, "Move in"

They entered the door and they filed into the staircase that led up to the walkway on the wall, they came to the opening and they filed out and knelt down. Sean knew they still had the element of surprise and Manuel wasn't going anywhere "Jackson and Boyd go around the entire compound, take out all the guards on the wall, it will help with the Evac if shit hits the fan"

"Sir" they both said in unison

Sean nodded and he looked back at the others, "Let's keep moving into the compound"

They moved into the compound and Sean leaned against a wall and he peered out from it. He saw four men standing by a truck, they were talking.

Sean looked at Jacob "They're speaking Arabic, Intel?"

Jacob listened closely "They're talking about a soccer game"

Sean nodded, he looked at the others with him "Jacob on my mark"

Jacob gave him a nod and they both aimed at the four men having a good talk about soccer. Sean slowly breathed "3…2…1…mark"

They both fired and the four men hit the ground all at once. He gave Jacob a nod, "Keep moving"

They pushed forward and Jacob heard a door opening and a guard walked out, he grabbed him by the throat and stabbed him in the throat and the man tried to yell but only blood left his mouth. Jacob let his hit the ground and he gave Sean a nod, Sean kept moving and he saw a man on a roof of one of the buildings, he aimed and fired. The man fell to the ground with a bullet through his head.

Sean was happy with how things were going so far, but he knew something was going to go wrong, nothing goes this right. Sean and the others spent the next five minutes taking out men as they went farther into the compound. They came to the main building and he knelt down next to a car, he contacted Boyd and Jackson on the comms "Report"

"Men on the wall are all dealt with" Boyd responded

"Oh shit" Jackson said

"What?" Sean asked

"Um… Rabbit has a helicopter" Boyd said

Sean's eyes widened "Is it running?"

"No, it's sitting at the helipad, no one is near it"

Jacob tapped Sean on the shoulder "That wasn't part of the Intel"

Sean sighed "We'll make it work, Boyd, Jackson, find the enemies ordnance, stay on the wall, if the rabbit tries to leave shoot the damn chopper down"

"Sir" they both responded

"Keep me updated if anything changes"

"Copy"

Sean sighed and he knew that the job just got harder, now they really had to catch him and hope that he doesn't run. Sean motioned for them move upon the main building "Surround the damn thing"

They moved quickly and with a purpose, Jacob was next to Sean and they were both ready for what ever happened. They got to the door and Sean gave Jacob a nod and Jacob put his hand on the door and he pushed it open. He had his gun ready as they walked through the doorway and there weren't any guards, odd. Sean didn't like it, "Move to the stairs"

Jacob went first and he looked up at the balcony and he was ready to shoot anyone who poked their head over the railing. He slowly went up step by step and he was breathing calmly and Sean stayed at the base of the stairs and he looked at the other two rooms on other side. 'I'm searching down here" he said

"Copy" Jacob responded softly

Sean moved through the main living area and there weren't any guards and he was starting to become worried 'You got anything?"

"Nothing, it's like they moved house" Jacob said

Sean cursed under his breath and he got back on the comms "Boyd anything"

"Nothing Seal, wait, eyes on Rabbit, eyes on Rabbit"

"Where is he?"

"He's walking into the building you guys just entered"

Sean cursed and he spoke to Jacob "Jacob…"

"Heard him, stay hidden" Jacob said

Sean heard the door open and he clenched his jaw and he quickly went inside a closet. He cursed silently and he heard footsteps walking by. Sean spoke quietly "Make your way out of the building"

"What about you?'

"Don't worry about me, you just get to the chopper and if he runs shoot him as he comes toward you"

"Copy"

Sean sighed and he saw a shadow appear at his feet, he sighed annoyed, was he really going to open the closet?

The door began to open and that answered Sean's question and the door opened and guard was putting a coat away and Sean fired and killed him. What happened next was chaos, Sean ran out of the closet and dove over a couch and bullets fired at him. He saw a foot from under the couch and he fired and hit him, the man hit the ground and Sean shot him in the head. Sean stood up and killed two more men and he saw Manuel start to run away. "Rabbits running" he said to everyone

He heard gunfire ensue outside the building and an explosion shook the floor. Sean ran to a window and a chopper flew over the building and bullets hailed downward and a car exploded.

"Shits hitting the fan Seal" Jackson said

"I know, any eyes on Rabbit?"

"He is under fire from me" Jacob answered

"Keep him there"

Sean ran out of the building and fired his rifle as he went. He killed two men and he kicked another on in the back and fired two into his back. Sean kept moving and he saw the chopper come around for another run and Sean saw the bullets come toward him. He dove over and rock and slid down a small hill. "Someone destroy that damn chopper" he ordered

Sean got up and ran forward and he tackled a man to the ground and broke his neck, he got up and fired his rifle and killed three more men. Sean was out of bullets and he took the mag out and the tossed it at a man's throat and hit him. Sean quickly slapped a magazine into the gun and cocked it. He moved forward and killed three more men and he pulled out his pistol and killed two more.

Sean saw a man fire at him, a bullet hit him in the chest and he fell to the ground, Sean fired the pistol as he fell and killed the man. Sean was lucky that his bullet resistant plate saved him. He pushed himself back up and he saw Manuel behind a crate and he was under heavy fire from Jacob. Sean saw the chopper coming back around. "Shoot the damn chopper" Sean ordered

A rocket soon followed his words and hit the chopper in the back rudder and it began to spin out of control. Sean ran forward and he hit a man in the face as he ran, eh didn't have time to kill everyone. He hurdled a crat and eh was behind Manuel and he tackled him over the crate. They both hit the ground and Sean pulled out a knife and slammed it down toward Manuel and he stopped it just before it entered his throat.

Sean strained and he gritted his teeth and pushed downward, but Manuel held it off. Sean was tired of this and he put all his body weight and fell down on him and the knife went into his throat and blood squirted onto the ground and Manuel's eyes went wide. Sean got off of him and pulled the knife out and he grabbed his camera quickly and took a picture of Manuel with blood all over him and he was dead.

Sean stood and Jacob ran toward him and killed two advancing men. Sean stood up "Get to the Evac" eh ordered and three cars with men in them came into view and they all got out and fired at them.

"Run, get out of the compound" Sean ordered.

They both ran away from the men and the bullets whizzed by and Jacob dove over a crate and came up and fired killing four men, he started to run again and Sean was close behind. They both as bullet licked their boots and dirt was flying everywhere.

Boyd saw Sean and Jacob running and he fired at the men chasing them and Jackson fired a rocket and killed three men, plus blowing up a car. They looked at each other and they kept covering them from the wall, Sean saw Boyd and Jackson still on the wall as they ran out of the main door.

"Get to the Evac!" Sean ordered

He saw Boyd and Jackson jump off the wall and hit the ground, the both rolled and they fired as they walked backwards and killed more men. Sean saw the Black Hawk heading toward them, he turned around and fired his rifle and helped hold them off. Jacob was waving the Black Hawk in and he turned around and fired.

They held off the advancing men and they were being surrounded. "Here comes the boom" the pilot said

The Black Hawk turned and the doors opened and a mini gun was bolted down to the floor and a man fired it and the bullets buzzed by and held off the men. "You ladies better get on board"

Sean patted Jackson on the helmet and he patted Boyd. Jacob climbed into the chopper and he fired as the others climbed in. They were in and the pilot moved off and the Black hawk flew away. Sean was breathing hard "We lost a few men"

Jacob nodded "That was crazy"

Boyd chuckled and he pulled out a detonator and clicked it. Sean looked back at the compound and a large ball of fire erupted from the compound. He looked at Boyd and Jackson "We sabotaged the ordnance so they couldn't shoot us down if we got away"

Sean chuckled "Good thinking, well whose buying?"

They chuckled and they all were breathing hard.

 _ **Location: Office of Naval Intelligence, A.K.A. ONI.**_

A man was walking through the facility and he had a file with him and he was in a hurry. He bumped into a few personnel and he excused himself and he hurried toward Admiral Westbrook's office. He came to the glass doors and he calmed himself down and he pushed the doors open. He saw Westbrook sitting at his desk reading a report, and he had a mug of coffee in hand.

"Yes Corporal" he said without looking up from the report

"Uh, sir we have something that you might want to look at"

Westbrook looked up and saw the file in the Corporal's hands. He held his hand out and the Corporal walked forward and handed him the file. Westbrook kept his eyes on the Corporal as he opened the file. He looked down and saw a picture of a marine and he saw that he had originally went for being a Navy Seal, but he failed the psych evaluation. He flipped through the pages and he saw all the recommendations, he became more interested as he read. He looked up at the Corporal "He killed Manuel Rivas?"

"Yes sir, and destroyed his compound"

"This marine, why didn't he pass his psych evaluation?"

"Something to do with Childhood trauma"

Westbrook sighed "Well where is this marine of ours?"

"He is stationed in Iraq sir"

"Bring him here, and bring the one who worked with him as well"

"Yes sir, after I do that then what?"

"Get Dr. Burstein on the phone for me"

"Sir"

Westbrook leaned back in his chair and he looked at the picture of the young man and he sighed "This kid might be it" he said softly

Two days later Sean Richardson was sitting in his office and he was good postured and quiet. Westbrook was sitting at his desk and he was looking through his file again. "It says you failed your psych evaluation, why?"

"The doctor asked if I have had any traumatic experiences."

"And you have?"

"Yes sir"

"What is it?"

"I was one of the survivors of the Oklahoma City bombing in 1995, my friend Jacob Bronson and his sister were with me, she didn't make it. I came to and she was staring at me, dead"

"Hmm and this is what made you fail the evaluation?'

"I would assume sir"

"Do you hate Terrorists Captain Richardson?"

Sean felt his heart beat a little faster at the word and Westbrook saw his face drain of color "More than anything sir" he said

"Good, I am going to give you a chance"

"A chance for what?"

"To become the next Captain America"

Sean stared blankly at him "Captain America?"

"Yes, ONI had been working with Dr. Burstein on a new form of this serum, it's experimental, but then again so was Erskine's"

"I don't know sir"

"We are at war Captain, we need all the resources we can get. Will you become the Navy's resource? Will you help us kill terrorists?"

Sean sighed "I will sir"

"Good like before, Captain America had a team, and I have reassigned Bronson, Boyd, and Jackson to you here. They're the new Howling Commandos"

"Does the government know about this sir?"

"No, the President does though"

Sean nodded and he took a deep breath "When do we start?"

Sean was lying on a table and it was cold, he was shirtless and he was surrounded by doctors. He was strapped to the table and he was breathing calmly. Dr. Noah Burstein was standing near him.

"Ok, you ready to make a dream come true?" he asked him

"Too late to go to the bathroom isn't it?"

Noah chuckled and he looked at the others "let's begin"

Sean felt the table incline upward and he was soon up and leaned back he looked down and he saw a long table of needles 'What are those?"

Noah looked at the table and then at him "Growth hormones, for the muscle and bone"

Sean nodded "Let's get this over with"

They put him under and they began to inject the growth hormones into his deep muscle and the last three went into his bone marrow. Westbrook was watching from an observation room above and he had his arms cross and Jacob was standing next to him. 'He's strong, he'll make it" Westbrook said

Jacob nodded "Funny, we both looked up to Cap, now Sean is becoming him, and I'm a Howling Commando. Funny how that works"

"Sadly Captain America isn't here to see this" Westbrook said

Noah began the second half of the procedure and they cut into Sean's spine and they dried into his bone. Jacob grimaced as he heard snapping. "I am inserting the device" Noah said through the speaker "It's planted, attaching"

The small device hummed and opened and stuck itself into Sean's spine and Sean's eyes opened and he felt burning pain and he felt his limbs stretching. He felt his bones cracking and then healing themselves. He could hear his heart in his ears and the pain was unbearable. He passed out from the pain. Noah took a deep breath "exciting" he said as he placed something into the device.

The device drilled deeper into Sean's spine and then it locked itself into his bone and it graphed itself into his bone and Noah nodded to the other doctor and they closed the opening and it quickly healed shut, but it was still a large cut and his body grew slightly as the muscles became enhanced. Noah made a noise of interest "it's working"

Sean opened his eyes and he was brought back around and he wasn't in any pain, but he was sweating profusely, he looked around and he saw Noah. "Take him down easy" Noah ordered

They helped Sean down from the table and Sean had grown five feet and his pants were ripped at the thighs. Sean sighed and he looked down at everyone he exhale and he was thirsty "I would like some water please"

Noah nodded and he looked up at the observation room. "Jim, it's a success"

Westbrook nodded "Now the work begins"

Jacob chuckled "Where to first?"

Westbrook looked at him and he smiled "to the nearest terrorist hideout. Captain Richardson went from five-ten to six-four, two inches taller than Steve Rogers. Bronson you're working with the next Captain America"

"Westbrook, we need to figure out all he can do before we put him in the field" Noah said

"Ok put him through the tests, the world is going to change"

Jacob looked down at Sean and he was drinking a glass of water and he looked up at him and he shrugged "Ready to get to work?" he asked Jacob through the speaker

"Hell yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prologue: Part 2**_

 _ **Natasha**_

 _Present day, five hours after Niko Captured Bucky…_

Natasha had done what Steve asked her to do. Clint and Natasha were walking into Hill's apartment and the front door was destroyed. Natasha walked in and she saw the table was also broken. Natasha saw the damage done to the apartment. Clint sighed "Looks like a long struggle"

Natasha bent down and she picked up and bullet casing "The Winter Soldier doesn't go quietly" she said

"His name's Bucky Nat" Clint said walking into the kitchen.

Natasha brushed his words off and she put the bullet casing down and she sighed, she hoped Steve wasn't working himself into the ground, but sadly she knew he was. She was hoping for more time to just be with him, but it seems that the time she wanted was gone. Now they were looking for Niko. She remembered being shocked and hearing the words: _"You're true self."_

Natasha shivered slightly and she heard the words echo again and she stood up "You seeing anything?"

Clint grabbed a knife that was on the floor "Not a damn thing"

Natasha sighed, she really didn't want to go back to Steve with nothing, and she wished she could find something that could help, she may not like Bucky that much, but he was still Steve's friend. Clint sighed and placed his hand on the island "Damn"

Natasha turned around and she saw a syringe and she walked over and grabbed it. She looked at it and she ran her finger over the needle and she put her finger in her mouth and she spit once she tasted bitterness. Clint walked over "What?"

Natasha sighed as he tongue started to feel a little numb, side effect of finding out what something was. "Niko used a large sedative to knock Bucky out"

Clint nodded "Maybe we should tap into the security cameras around here, they must have caught something"

Natasha nodded "I'll get this thing to someone who can track down the type of sedative it is"

Clint nodded "Let's work fast, Sam said it wasn't good when Steve looked for Bucky last time"

Natasha nodded "Just hope we find something we can take back to him"

Natasha watched Clint leave the apartment and Natasha sighed. She looked around and she decided to look a little longer, maybe they missed something.

The next thirty minutes were futile, Natasha didn't find anything of use, unless a few bullet casings and a syringe is called useful. She knew they weren't going to get much out of the sedative, but maybe it might be the one flaw that Niko made, if he made flaws. Natasha contacted Fury for a ride to the Helicarrier and she was soon on her way to Jane Foster. Lucky that Jane wasn't just an astronomer. Natasha was soon walking through the halls of the Helicarrier and she came upon Jane's lab. The doors slid open as she approached and she walked in.

"Agent Romanoff, what do you have for me?" Jane asked looking up from her computer that was busy trying to find Yelena Belova.

"I have a syringe and a few bullet casings from Hill's apartment, they might not be much, but it's all we got"

Jane accepted the bags and she nodded "Gerald told Fury something last night, it peaked my interest"

"What is it?"

Jane walked back over to the computer "Your friend Belova, one of her enemies is Niko"

Natasha was surprised by the news "Can we use that to try and find Niko?"

Jane shrugged "Maybe, I was going to use it to find Yelena, but maybe I can do both"

Natasha nodded "Have the information given to Steve when it's done"

Jane nodded "Romanoff?" Jane asked as Natasha was about to leave.

Natasha turned to face Jane "Yes?"

"Why do you hate Bucky so much?"

Natasha was silent "I don't know Bucky, I only know the Winter Soldier, and he wasn't very nice. Alluring and charming, but not very nice"

"He trained you didn't he?"

"He was one of many"

"What did he teach you, so to say?"

"He taught me how to find a target, lure them in, and then kill them. He is one of the people that made me the Black Widow, and for that is the reason I hate the Winter Soldier"

Jane sighed "maybe when you get to know Bucky you're feeling will change"

"I don't know, I've never been a forgiving type" she said about to leave

Jane nodded "It helps" she called after her.

Natasha almost left again and she turned around "What helps?"

"Forgiving, it helps" Jane said

Natasha nodded and walked away and Jane sighed "Maybe you'll learn it someday" she said softly and she turned back toward the evidence that Natasha had given her and she exhaled "Come one Foster, let's find Bucky" she said to motivate herself.

 _ **Clint**_

Clint would have went to the police for this, but he wasn't exactly a cop, so he went the more silent way, he just hacked into the cameras. He had an I-pad with him and he was watching the footage, at least the files were gone yet. Clint watched the footage and he saw a black car pull up to Hill's apartment and Niko and an unknown man got out. Clint followed them to the door and eh switched the camera and he was now looking from the perspective of the apartment's main floor camera. He saw Niko and the man get into an elevator. Clint sighed, _they just strolled on in._

Clint saw the elevator open again after twenty minutes and they were dragged Bucky behind them. Clint switched to the outside camera and he watched then put Bucky in the backseat and they themselves climbed into the car. Clint saw the car drive away and he looked closely and paused the footage, he got a partial license plate. Clint nodded and he wrote down what he had. He stood up and he walked away and he contacted Natasha.

"What did you find?" Natasha asked

"I got a partial license plate, but it might have been a stolen car, let's hope it wasn't."

"Ok, we have a replacement coming in"

"Wait right now, for who?"

"Morse, she resigned. Agent Allen is now the head of her department"

Clint sighed "I know Allen, he's a good agent, but he's a little eccentric"

"He was the runner up, just found out from Fury, and Steve might have found something"

Clint sighed "What?"

"It's from Fury's files on a man named Helmut Zemo, Niko may have a connection with him, maybe we can find him by checking up on Zemo and what he's been doing the past few months"

"At least it's something, do we know how Hill is doing?"

Natasha sighed "She won't talk to anyone, at least not us. She was supposed to contact Gerald, maybe he can see how she's doing"

Clint nodded "I'm on my way back, see you there"

 _ **Hill**_

Hill was sitting at her desk and her office doors were locked. She didn't want to see anyone right now, the only person she wanted to see was Bucky. She was trying to contact Gerald, or at least get the courage to call him. Hill had the I-pad in front of her and she stared at herself in the reflection.

She could hear Bucky struggling in the apartment as she climbed out and down the fire escape. She thought about what if she had surprised them, would Bucky still be here?

Hill thought not, knowing Niko, he would have captured her to. Hill placed her hand on the screen and it came to life. Hill went to contact Gerald and she just waited for the connection. The screen went black and then flashed and Gerald was smiling and he had a drink in his hand. "James… Maria?" he asked as he saw Hill's face

Hill sighed "Um…Gerald" Hill began to say, but she locked up and she couldn't say the rest. She felt her throat tighten and she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. Gerald sighed "Something happened to him"

Hill nodded and her eyes shut and she silently sobbed. She couldn't stop the feeling, they just overflowed her and all she could do was cry and feel agony as she sobbed. Gerald stared sadly at her "It was Niko wasn't it?"

Hill couldn't speak so she nodded as she continued to silently sob. Gerald sighed "I really do hate that man, hey I'll start right away on looking for him. I'll keep you updated, everything is going to be ok Maria"

Hill opened her eyes "I don't believe you" she said through her silent sobs. Gerald looked down "He's a tough bastard, he'll be ok"

Hill cried even more and Gerald wished he was there to actually comfort her and not say empty words that he himself almost didn't believe. Hill slightly calmed down and she was able to speak "Gerald, I don't know what to do"

Gerald sighed "We can hope"

Hill looked at him "Then I hope someone kills Niko, I want someone to kill that bastard"

Gerald nodded "We will, but first let's focus on finding James first"

Hill nodded and she put her hand to her mouth and she began to sob again "I should have helped him"

"No, he sent you away for a reason"

"And what reason would that be?"

"He knew if that he got captured, he wanted you there looking for him. He trusts you Maria, maybe more than Steve"

Hill nodded "I can't talk to anyone else"

"Then talk to me, you already are, but talk to me and I will give the others the Intel. Take your time"

Hill nodded and Gerald didn't want to be the one to disconnect, he waited for her to disconnect. She calmed herself down from her frantic sobbing and the tears that streamed down her face stopped. She took a deep breath "Ok, Ok" she said softly and she disconnected.

Hill sat back in her chair and she closed her eyes and she took a deep breath to stop herself from crying again. She needed to find Bucky, she didn't know how she ever got through anything without him. Hill took another deep breath and she exhaled. She opened her eyes and she still couldn't leave her office. She sat in the chair and she was moving her ring back and forth on her finger. She stared down at the small diamond and she bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something happy.

The memory of him asking her in his quarters on the Helicarrier made her feel a little better. She remembered him laughing and his smile, she took another self-sustaining breath and she opened her eyes. She was ready to get to work.

 _ **Steve**_

Steve stood amongst the chaos of S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel bustling about the Operations room. Steve was standing next to Fury. Fury was the first to speak "One thing into another"

Steve nodded "I hate losing people I care about, I've lost enough"

Fury nodded "We'll find him, I have grown quite fond of him, even though he did almost kill me"

Steve nodded "I was there"

"And he is one of the best assets that I have at my disposal, I want him back as much as you"

"I know"

"Ok good, because I didn't want you to think that I didn't care"

Steve shook his head "I know you care Nick, Natasha however I don't know"

Fury looked at him "Don't go doubting her now"

"I'm not doubting her, I'm doubting myself"

Fury looked at the large screen in front of them "When she gets to know him, she'll come around"

"Well she can't get to know him if he isn't here now can she?"

"Point taken, Natasha will be fine"

"I know, she's strong. She's been through a lot the past few weeks"

"You have to, Steve don't try and take all the weight yourself, you have friends here"

Steve nodded "I'll do my best"

Fury nodded and walked away, Steve blinked for a long three seconds and he opened his eyes. He saw Tony walking toward him. Steve acknowledged that he knew he was about to say something.

"Cap, do you need anything?"

"I want my best friend back, and I could use a hug" Steve said

Tony looked at him "I'm not hugging you"

Steve smiled "It was more directed toward Nat"

Tony nodded "I'm still wondering how that works"

Steve looked at him "We like each other, you know we hug, kiss, and we have…"

Tony covered his ears "Ah grandpa no" he said sarcastically

Steve shook his head and smirked "Tony do you have an idea on how we could find Niko and Bucky?"

Tony sighed "It hurts to say, but no. I should have been here. Why did I go off and stay away?"

"You wanted to have something like Barton does" Steve said

Tony smirked "Yeah, can you imagine me in a farm house?"

"No"

"There's my point"

"So what did you do for the time that you weren't here?"

"I was collecting coins"

Steve looked at him and gave him a weird frown. Tony nodded "Not my best, I was looking for Bruce"

Steve nodded "Nat went to go look for him to"

Tony nodded "Did she find anything?"

"No, did you?"

"Not a damn thing, give to that guy to be one of the best people that can go off the grid"

"Do you think that Hulk did it on purpose?"

"Did what"

"Left"

"Maybe, but Bruce is in there somewhere, I think they both had a part in it"

Steve nodded "Tony do you think you can upgrade my wrist gauntlet that has the hologram shield?"

Tony looked at him "You used it?" he asked shocked

"Yeah, but mostly Natasha did"

Tony nodded "Thanks for giving technology a try old man"

Steve shook his head "Can you?"

"Yeah, what do you want me to do to it?"

"I thought you could Stark it up"

"Stark it up?" he asked looking at him

Steve sighed "sorry that's what the Howling Commandos talked about when Howard ever worked on a piece of our equipment"

"Huh, it does sound nice"

Steve chuckled "Yeah it did fit, well it already changes size and shape"

Tony put his hand to his chin and he was quiet for a bit "You can't throw it can you?"

"No"

"Then I'll do that, I can upgrade the hologram and the power device so you can throw the damn thing"

"Ok, it's in Natasha's room"

Tony almost walked away and then he looked back at him "I don't really feel comfortable going in there"

"Natasha doesn't have anything personal in there"

Tony nodded then he frowned "Then where…"

Steve looked at him "Right" he said and walked out of the room.

Steve went back to work and he walked up to a smaller console that Sam was at. Sam glanced up at him and he didn't say anything, he just kept on working. Steve read the information and he nodded and walked away. He stood in the middle of the chaos and he hoped that he could find him this time.

 _ **Bucky**_

The air was thin as he tried to breathe in the precious air, but every hit to his ribs made the air leave because of his struggling lungs. Bucky was on his knees and his head was hung down low. Alexie hit Bucky again and his rib cracked and broke. Bucky grunted in pain and sweat was dripping from his hair and nose. Alexie was breathing heavily and he looked down at Bucky and he gritted his teeth and hit him again.

Every breath hurt, every micro-movement ached. Bucky had blood leaking out of his mouth and it dripped to the floor. The door opened with a loud creak and Bucky couldn't look up, but he knew it was Niko. Niko smiled at the state of him and he gave Alexie a pat on the back. "Rest my friend, I'll keep him company"

Alexie looked at Bucky and he let the bloody wrench hit the floor with a clang and Niko smiled as he walked away. The door shut and locked, Niko looked back at Bucky. He sighed "Look at you, broken and still breathing"

Bucky used what little strength he had to look up "I've been through worse" he said and the words hurt. He grimaced and he spit blood toward Niko. Niko simply looked at it and he smiled and he grabbed a stool and placed in in front of Bucky and Niko sat down. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Bucky stared at him and Niko shrugged "Barnes, do you think about how we came to this moment?"

"Every day" Bucky answered

Niko nodded "You have regrets?"

"Yeah, that I ever met you"

Niko chuckled "Fate put us on this path Barnes" he said leaning in closely "And one day you'll see that"

Bucky took in a breath and wheezed "I wish I never trained you, and I wish I could have done something to stop them"

Niko frowned and he scorned him "You knew what Grigor's plan was, you could have stopped him at anytime"

Bucky shook his head "I could barely remember it after every time I had my mind wiped."

Niko frowned "You took part in making me who I am, you'll pay for in the end"

Bucky nodded "There's a lot of things I have to take account to"

Niko nodded "I will kill you Barnes, but not yet. We're going to have some fun together"

Bucky sighed and blood leaked out of his mouth "I'm sorry Niko"

Niko stood up "I'm not" and he punched Bucky in the face and he walked over to the lever and he pulled it down and the large metal cuffs that encased Bucky's hands lifted up and pulled him into the air. Bucky gasped as all his weight went to his arms and his ribs were stretched and the pain burned and stung. He gasped for air, but with the level of pain and he couldn't breathe. Niko smirked as Bucky was slowly suffocating.

Niko let the lever go back and Bucky leaned on his knees and he gasped and grunted as his ribs were shocked by the force of the landing "Damn" Bucky whispered

Niko smiled "This is only the start Barnes, maybe when they come for you Hill and I will have a talk"

Bucky looked up at him "Don't you touch her"

Niko looked at him "You won't be able to stop me"

Bucky pushed through the pain and lunged at him "If you touch her, I'll…"

"You'll what, kill me? You are in no position to threaten"

Bucky went back to his knees and eh grimaced from the pain "Leave Hill out of it"

Niko sighed "Barnes, it will be your fault that she dies, you're the one who got her involved. Loving her, you just put a target on her back, and I plan on doing it myself, but we'll have a little fun before I kill her"

Niko walked toward the door, and Bucky yelled after him "I WILL KILL YOU!" he spat.

The door closed and Alexie was back and he was smiling "Ready for another beating?" he asked

Bucky looked up at him "Fuck you"

Alexie nodded and hit him three times in the ribs and Bucky grunted and yelled in pain. Alexie hit him across the face and he kicked him back onto his back and kicked him in the ribs. All Bucky could feel was pain and he couldn't think, he had his mouth open and he couldn't yell from all the pain. Alexie grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up "You're in hell Barnes"

Bucky shook his head and spoke weakly "Is that all you got?"

Alexie frowned and he flared his nostrils and he punched Bucky in the face

 _ **Natasha**_

 _Two Months Later…_

It was late when Natasha opened her eyes. She was lying in bed and the blanket was around her, she moved her arm to the other side of the bed and it was cold. She sat up and she saw that a light was on, she saw Steve was awake and he was sitting at his desk and he was staring at a computer. Natasha sighed, he hadn't slept well in two months, but she knew how he felt. She climbed over to the edge of the bed and she took the wool blanket with her and had it wrapped around her. She took a step forward and Steve spoke "I hope I didn't wake you"

Natasha walked forward and she stood behind him and she put her body against the back of the chai and his shoulders. She rested her head against his "You didn't"

Steve sighed "Every trail we've ever had always runs cold"

Natasha kissed his head "I know"

Steve moved his hand up and he took her in his "I don't think I can find him"

Natasha sighed "Yes you can"

Steve looked back at her and she looked beautiful in the dim light from the computer. Steve smiled at her and he was sad. Natasha moved around the chair and she put her leg over him and sat down on his lap. She wrapped the blanket around both of them and Steve put his hands around her nude form. Her skin was so soft, he took a deep breath and he loved it when she was so close. Natasha looked at him "Steve you can find him, this time you're not alone"

Steve frowned "I know you don't care what happens to Bucky"

Natasha frowned at him and started to shy away from him and Steve saw his mistake and he saw that she was starting to lock up and shut him out. He shook his head "I'm sorry, it's just…" he sighed

Natasha looked at him closely and she started to become like she was before "You're right" she said softly

Steve looked at her and she looked almost ashamed to admit it "I don't care what happens to him, I don't like him"

Steve sighed and he moved his hands up and down her back "I know"

"Everyone tells me that I just don't know him, the James Barnes. I only know the Winter Soldier. The truth is I don't think I can know the real him, I don't want a relationship with him. There's too much pain"

Steve nodded "I know, but thank you for trying to help"

Natasha gave him a sad smirk "I love you, and he's your friend. I'm doing it for you, not for him, or for Hill"

Steve kissed her neck and he held her close "I love you to"

Natasha closed her eyes and she inhaled and she loved it when they were together, he made her feel safe and she loved him for that. She leaned away from him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Steve looked up at her and he lost himself in her eyes. Natasha could feel him pressing up against her and she smiled at him and kissed him deeply. She felt his hand move down and he grabbed her ass. She gasped slightly and she kissed him harder and their tongues danced with each other.

Steve moved his hands up her body and he felt every part of her and he grabbed her breast and she gasped slightly. She moved her hands around his shoulders and she loved how broad and strong they were. She felt his lips touch her neck and she moaned softly and she moved her hand down his chest and she undid his pants and she put her hand into his boxers and grabbed him. Steve moaned as she did and he closed his eyes and he felt her hand lightly stroke him and he kissed her chest and he felt himself touch her thigh and he moaned as he kissed her and Natasha moved him just right and they both gasped.

Natasha looked into his eyes and they kissed deeply and their hands moved over each other and they kissed passionately and their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Steve kissed down her neck and he kissed her soft skin and he lost himself in loving her and her body. Natasha gasped as she felt his tongue go over her skin and kiss her breasts. Steve moaned as he felt her against him. Natasha moaned and she closed her eyes and lost herself in the pleasure.

 _ **Sam**_

Sam was sitting in his quarters and it was almost dawn, he was staring at his phone. He had his contact list open and he was staring at the name that he couldn't stop looking at, at night. Bobbi Morse. He sighed and he went back to home and put the phone down.

He laid back in his bed and he stared up at the ceiling. He took a deep breath and he closed his eyes. He wondered how Morse was doing, he hadn't talked to her since she left. He couldn't find the courage to try and call, he just stared at her name. He put his hands on his face and rubbed his eyes. He exhaled and he looked up at the ceiling as he took his hands away. Sam pushed himself back up and sat there, in silence.

He stood up and he opened his door and walked down the hallway. The facility was quiet during the night, there were still people awake, but it was usually a guard and a few doctors. Sam walked down the main hallway that had almost everything in it. He decided to go see if anyone was still awake in the lab.

He walked down the stairs that led to it and he opened the door and Dr. Selvig was staring at a chalkboard. He turned to look and saw Sam "Oh hello, problems sleeping?"

Sam sighed "You could say that"

"I don't sleep much, well that happens when you've had a god in your head"

Sam closed his eyes and he took a deep breath. Selvig looked at him "The search getting to you?"

"Yeah"

"Amazing we have so much tech and workers and we can't find him" Selvig said looking at the chalkboard

Sam sighed "Yeah, every day is becoming increasingly depressing"

"Would more help count?" Selvig asked

"I don't know what one more person would do"

"It's just a suggestion"

Sam nodded "I'll leave you to it"

Selvig nodded and he looked at the chalkboard more closely and he started to writ things down. Sam left the room and he shook his head, what help could one person do? Sam exhaled frustrated.

He walked outside of the facility and he stared at the bare trees as snow was on the ground. It was almost Christmas and they were too busy looking for Bucky. Sam walked through the snow and he just took a long walk around the facility and he tried to think of something. He was freezing by the time he was done with two laps, he was shivering slightly and he was about to open the door when he thought of something. He found out who he was, but he didn't bring up to anyone. He remembered him and the first words that came out of his mouth: "Hi I'm Scott"

Sam frowned and he made a small noise of interest. He would bring it up to Steve when he woke up. Sam entered the facility and he went back to his quarters and the sun was just starting to rise and the facility was about to wake up. Sam was lying in bed and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **Hill**_

Hill was asleep and she was wrapped up in the blanket and she was mumbling something and she wasn't having a peaceful sleep.

" _Get out of here"_

" _Not without you"_

" _Please, go."_

" _Who is it?"_

" _Niko"_

 _Hill saw Niko's face and he smiled at her and she felt his hand around her throat, then a gunshot rang out and she saw Bucky get shot._

Hill opened her eyes and she shot upward and she was breathing heavily and she looked to the left and Bucky wasn't there. She placed her hand on the empty space and she closed her eyes and she wished she could put her arms around him. She sniffed and she decided to get up and she got into her suit and she left her quarters. She walked toward her office and she was ahead of all the bustle that was about to overtake the place. She walked into her office and she locked the door.

She walked over to her desk and she took a seat in her chair. She opened a drawer and she pulled out an I-pad. She turned it on and she contacted Gerald. The connection was still trying to connect when she could see Bucky getting his arm ripped off and have Niko almost about to stab him with it. She remembered tackling him over the edge and she didn't even think about living, she wasn't even worried about dying in that moment she just had to save him. She saw Gerald's face appear and she brought herself out of her thoughts.

"Maria" he said

"Any news?"

"Not much, this is taking longer than I hoped"

"I just hope that Bucky is still alive"

Gerald looked at her "He is Maria, I know it"

"We need to get him back, every day we don't it gets worse for him"

Gerald nodded and drank his glass of scotch "I want to try something"

Hill tilted her head "What is it?"

"I want to try and find Helmut Zemo's hideouts, maybe Niko is in one of them. They are friends after all"

"Do you think that Helmut would just let him?"

"I know Helmut, he maybe letting Niko because he was promised something in return."

"What could Niko possibly promise him?"

Gerald shrugged "It could be anything, I told James that Helmut is an addict for knowledge, he has to know everything, well at least everything that interests him"

"What could he want to know about Bucky?"

"Bucky was looking for him at a time, maybe that caught Helmut's interest"

Hill nodded "Give this news to Fury"

"Ok, and Maria we will get him back. I don't want to lose him either"

Hill nodded "Time to get back to work"

Gerald nodded and disconnected and Hill put the I-pad back onto the desk and she sighed, she felt like shooting something. She wanted to find him before things got too far. She just hoped that he was alive, she didn't want to find him dead. She didn't know what she would do if that happened. She didn't even know if she could live without him, the past two months have driven her crazy, she can't stop dreaming about him.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky yelled in pain as Alexie hung him up and he felt his broken ribs ache and he gritted his teeth as the pain increased. Alexie let the lever go and he landed on the ground and he landed wrong and broke his leg. Bucky groaned loudly as his bone was sticking out of his skin. Alexie sighed and he walked over and snapped the bone back into place and Bucky threw his head back and he grunted in pain.

Bucky for once hated his enhanced healing, his leg would be healed in a few hours and Alexie would break it again. Bucky was trying to breath and his ribs almost made that impossible. Alexie pulled him up to his knees and Bucky grimaced as he put pressure on the broken leg.

Alexie smirked and chuckled "Two months of kicking your ass, and it hasn't gotten old"

Bucky looked at him "How about we switch places then we'll see if you like it"

Alexie chuckled "Niko wants you to go through some more pain before he kills you"

"The thing about Niko, he talks and talks, but never has he done it"

Alexie punched Bucky in the face and kicked him in the ribs. Bucky groaned and he let out a painful breath "When Hill finds me, you'll both die"

Alexie laughed "Your fiancée won't find you, it's been two months, and she's probably already moved on"

"No she wouldn't have"

"Well mine did"

"You had a fiancée?"

"A wife, I was gone for a bit and then she moved on, can't blame her"

Bucky sighed and Alexie punched him in the face and his nose broke and blood leaked out and dripped to the floor. Bucky groaned "You're just a joy to be around"

Alexie smiled "Niko should be down soon, then my job is done for a while, Niko can hit you a few times"

Bucky chuckled "Hitting people turns you on doesn't it?"

Alexie chuckled and hit him twice in the ribs and Bucky coughed blood up and he gritted his teeth, which were red from all the blood. "No it doesn't it, but your fiancée looks nice"

Bucky looked at him and Alexie pulled him back up to his knees and Bucky head-butted Alexie and broke his nose. Alexie stumbled back and exclaimed in pain "You little bastard"

"Keep talking about Hill like that and see where it gets you"

Alexie grabbed the large wrench and Bucky clenched his jaw and Alexie swung at him and hit him in the ribs. Bucky yelled in pain as he felt his healing ribs break again. He was breathing heavily and the wrench broke another rib. He groaned and he gritted his teeth and the burning pain drove him crazy.

"It's impressive that every day of getting hurt that you're still this aware of what's going on"

"I've been through worse, try having your brain played with then we'll talk" he growled through the pain

Alexie chuckled and hit him again and a loud crunch echoed through the room and Bucky groaned in pain. Bucky was right though, the time of him getting his memories back was more painful than having the wrench break his ribs. He heard the wrench hit the floor and Alexie chuckled "He's all yours."

Bucky heard the dragging of a sledge hammer and he looked up and Niko was standing above him and he breathed two hurtful breaths. Niko looked at the sledge hammer and smiled "Hello Barnes, good morning"

Bucky saw Niko raise the sledge hammer and he prepared himself for it and the metal head hit him in the chest and broke his sternum. Bucky yelled as the pain was over whelming. Niko chuckled and raised the sledge hammer again and brought it down and missed the chest and hit Bucky in the real arm and broke it. Bucky growled in pain and Niko chuckled and he hit him again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Steve**_

The day was just beginning and it was already stressful. Steve was standing in the Operations room and he was reading a report. Sam was at a console and he was thinking of the right time to ask him something, but Steve looked in a touchy mood. Steve lowered the report and he looked at Rhodey "Rhodey, what do you have?"

Rhodey walked forward and he shook his head "I'm sorry Steve, I've got nothing. This Zemo guy is hard to track, even with Gerald's coordinates. The places are empty, I don't think we're going to find him like this"

Steve sighed "You and Stark keep working with Gerald, not giving up just because we've found empty bases"

Rhodey nodded and walked away, he passed Agent Allen on his way out. Steve looked at him "Allen"

Allen looked at him "I have my guys all over the place, it feels like we're looking for a needle in a haystack that has a smaller stack of needles"

Steve slightly smirked, that was a weird analogy, but he moved past it "How has the tracking of the sedative that Niko used?"

Allen sighed "Like we said before, it's a commonly used one, and it's purchased in high amounts by Veterinarians and other Doctor offices."

Steve thought for a minute "Have them narrow the search to lower doses that were purchased"

"You got it" Allen walked away and eh saw Clint and he smiled at him "Hey Barton"

"Allen I see you are actually working"

"What I do my job, finding Niko is important. I know when to start working"

Clint watched him walk away and he shook his head. Steve saw this "You don't like Allen much"

Clint sighed "He's not too bad"

"How's Laura and the kids?"

"They're good, we'll be able to know the sex of the baby in a week or two, or whenever Laura actually gets a checkup"

Steve smiled "You hoping for a girl?"

Clint shook his head "I want another boy, Lila is enough for me"

Steve chuckled "I'll have to come by and give her another drawing lesson"

"She would love that, oh Cap, Laura wanted me to ask you; would you like to come to the house for Christmas Eve?"

Steve sighed "I've never been invited anywhere, I don't know. If we find Bucky before then, maybe"

"Lila really misses you"

Steve chuckled "I will try to come and I'll be bringing a date"

Clint nodded "So how are you and Nat?"

Steve looked over and Natasha was on an I-pad in the corner of the room. "We're good"

Clint smiled and patted him on the back "I like it when you two are together. Those months that you weren't were killing me"

Steve smirked "I like being with her"

Clint nodded "If you hurt her, I'll shoot you in the balls" Clint said

Steve chuckled "I don't doubt it"

Clint chuckled "Natasha might kill me if I did that"

Steve looked at him and smiled "Thanks for making me laugh"

Clint nodded "Not a problem" he looked over at Natasha and she moved her hair back and it rested behind her ear.

Steve watched her and he looked at Clint "Hey can you and Nat go to the Helicarrier and talk to Jane?"

Clint nodded "You got it"

Steve turned away from Clint and walked across the busy room. He found Vision standing next to Wanda. Vision saw him coming "Captain"

"Vision, Wanda" Steve greeted them

"I see that we are running the resources thin" Vision said

Steve nodded "Sadly we have to, Niko can fall of the grid pretty quick"

Vision saw Sam walking up to them "Sam?" he asked

Sam paused and he sighed "Steve, can I talk to you?"

Steve nodded, he looked at Vision "Keep looking Vision"

Vision gave him a nod, Steve followed Sam toward the door and they both stood next to it and Sam began to speak "I know that the current trails we have been getting haven't really taken us anywhere"

Steve nodded "What do you got?"

Sam hesitated and he almost smiled "It's not a what, it's more of a who"

Steve looked at him and he waited for Sam to tell him who it was "Sam?"

Sam nodded "Sorry, two months ago when you and Bucky were getting a ring for Hill I kind of had a run in with a man"

Steve nodded and waited for him to continue, Sam sighed "He broke in here and stole something"

Steve frowned "He got past you?"

"Yeah"

Steve looked at everyone "What's his name?"

"Scott Lang, I had him looked up and he is currently working with Hank Pym"

Steve heard the name and it brought his attention around "Hank Pym?"

"Yeah"

"You mean Ant-Man?"

Sam frowned "How did you know who it was?"

"I read files, Fury has a file on him, anyway, where is he?"

"We can talk to him right now"

Steve looked at the chaotic room "Ok, let's go see this Scott Lang"

Sam nodded and before he knew it they were both in a Quinjet, Steve was sitting in the chair behind the pilot seat. Sam watched as the snow covered ground was disappearing as they rose into the air. He hoped that this Scott Lang was good, but also what could he do that could possibly help?

 _ **Peter**_

The weekends were becoming Peter's favorite parts of the week. It was the time that he was actually able to be around people that know who he is and appreciate what he does. He enjoyed the beginning love that the people of New York were beginning to show him, but he still had the problem with the Police. He was never shot at though, that was nice. Peter was in the Helicarrier and he was standing in the lovely conference room. He was spinning a chair and he heard the door open. He stopped the chair and he turned around and Fury was walking toward him.

"Nick" Peter said

Fury smiled "Parker, take a seat"

Peter paused and then he sat down and he placed his hands on the table and he lightly tapped his fingers against the metal. Fury took a seat across from him and he had a file with him, as usual. Peter was silent, or at least trying to be, he felt a little uncomfortable, he always did when he was talking to Fury about something serious. He was lightly whistling and he saw Fury's eye glance up at him and he stopped. Fury went back to looking at the file and he left it open and he placed it onto the table. Peter looked at it, he saw that it had something to do with a guy named Helmut Zemo. Fury cleared his throat and spoke "Parker since you have started a more frequent work relationship with us"

"I'm getting paid" Peter quickly said

Fury shook his head "No, you don't even work for S.H.I.E.L.D. you work with us"

Peter nodded "right, well can I get paid" he persisted

Fury chuckled "At the moment no. but maybe when you get a little older"

Peter sighed "It's always when you get older" he sighed and he smiled. "It's ok, I'm Sixteen, not much to worry about at my age"

"That is basically correct, but for you, you do have something to worry about"

Peter nodded "Yeah, I'm getting the hang of it all"

"I bet you are, Parker I have an assignment for you"

Peter instantly sat forward "What is it?"

"I need you to stay out of this"

Peter frowned and he felt like Fury just hit him in the stomach "What?"

"Stay out of this, just focus on your week days"

Peter shook his head "I want to help Nick"

"I understand that, but this man, Niko, you do not need to be involved in it"

Peter sighed and leaned back in the chair "So you're benching me"

"Yeah"

Peter crossed his arms "Ok, Nick" Peter stood up and he went to leave and he turned back toward him "When are you going to start to trust me?"

"I do trust you Parker"

"Yeah, it sure feels like it" Peter said frowning.

"Listen, I'm just trying to keep you safe"

Peter sighed "I appreciate it Nick, I do, but what I do puts me in danger all the time"

Fury stood up "This is not a dumb robber or mugger"

Peter shook his head "Nick, I can help, you're the one who brought me back into this. Oh that's right and I saved the Avengers from being turned into ash. When are you going to accept that I can help with these things? You always push me away when serious things start to happen"

Fury was quiet and he walked forward "Peter go home"

Peter blinked and he sighed frustrated and he walked away. Fury exhaled and looked at the file on the table.

Peter felt like hitting something, he walked up to the main deck of the Helicarrier and he walked past S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel and he passed a Quinjet and he walked to the edge of the Helicarrier. He looked back at the door that he walked out of. He sighed and shook his head, he took a deep breath and he looked down and he was high above the city, they were next to clouds.

Peter took another deep breath and he jumped off the deck and fell through the air. He kept his body stiff and he had his arms at his sides and he shot forward down toward the city and he breathed steadily. He felt his eye water from the wind blowing past him at a high speed. Peter moved slightly and he got to a height and he opened his arms and his legs and he slowed down and he was still falling fast, but he wasn't shooting forward like a bullet.

Peter saw the Empire State building and he saw it as his way of not hurting himself. He aimed his wrist and fired his web shooter and the white web flew and attached itself against the side of the building. Peter braced himself for the pull, and it came as the web held his weight and he swung forward and let go of the web and he flew down between the skyscrapers and he fired another web and swung over and crane and he flipped through the air and he fired another web as he came around and he swung to the right and he jumped onto the side of a building and he hung onto the side of the building and he looked up. He sighed as he calmed himself down from the adrenaline rush.

He took a deep breath and he jumped backwards and flipped and he fired his web and swung through the air and he let go and he twirled through the air, he swung for a steady four minutes. He saw Stark's tower and he swung himself toward it and he landed on the roof. He stood up from his crouched landing. He walked forward and he saw the door he used and he placed his hand on the pad that read his fingerprints. The door unlocked and he heard FRIDAY's voice "Welcome back Peter"

"Thanks, let Tony know I'm here"

"Mr. Stark is currently at the Avenger's facility, should I call him?"

Peter sighed "No, he's probably busy looking for Niko" he emphasized the name.

"You seem to be upset" FRIDAY said

Peter chuckled sarcastically "When am I ever not upset?"

"When you…"

"FRIDAY" Peter said quickly

"Sorry"

Peter sighed and walked down the stairs "No worries, hey put _Trouble by Imagine Dragons on_ Please"

"Certainly"

Peter heard the beginning of the song begin to play and he took a deep breath and he walked into the main area and he tossed his jacket onto the couch and he walked forward and up the small stair case and he smacked the wall with the beat of the song as he entered the lab.

 _ **Steve**_

The grass was green, lucky for California, New York is covered in snow. They had a rented car, nothing special, they were driving down a very nice street and a large house was at the end. The car came to a stop in front of the house. Sam put the car into park and he took a deep breath "Now by the way it seemed the last time I met him, he's a fan"

Steve chuckled "Another one"

Sam smiled "Yeah well it's always nice to have a fan"

Sam opened the door and climbed out of the car, Steve stayed in the car for a bit. He looked down at his hands and he took a deep breath and he followed suit with Sam. The air was cold, but not bitterly cold like New York, and the wind didn't help, but otherwise it was comfortable. Even New York was comfortable compared to the time when Sam and him went into the Russian wilderness, that was cold. Steve followed Sam up the steps and they both stood at the door.

Sam looked at Steve "I have no idea what he'll be like"

Steve nodded "Just knock on the door"

Sam tilted his head and he knocked on the door. They both stood in silence and Steve heard someone coming toward the door, they were apparently coming up from downstairs. Steve prepared himself for the door to open and the knob turned. The door opened and a man with black hair and he was smiling and he looked who was at the door and would have knocked. He saw Sam, Steve was out of his view. His smile disappeared "Oh shit" he said

"What?" as female voice asked from inside the house, Scott shrugged "Its windy out here" he answered. He looked at Sam and Sam just stared back at him. He chuckled nervously "I thought he was kidding, um is it about the device I borrowed and didn't return, because if it is I'm sorry"

Sam put his hand up "No need, what we need is your help"

Scott stared at Sam and he smirked slightly "We?" he asked and he walked further out of the house and he saw Steve standing next to Sam and he was calm. Scott's eyes widened and he slammed the door in their faces. Sam's eyebrows went up and he looked at Steve. Steve shrugged and then the door opened and Scott was back, he smiled "Come in"

Sam glanced at Steve and walked into the house, Steve followed and Scott closed the door behind him. Scott kept looking at Steve as he walked past him. Sam and Steve were directed into a living room, and as they entered the room they saw a woman sitting in one of the armchairs. She saw Sam and didn't pay him a moment's glance, but as soon as she saw Steve and she stood up and looked at Scott.

Scott couldn't answer what she was about to ask, he simply shrugged at her. "Oh sorry, Hope meet Falcon and Captain America" his voice became thin when he said Captain America.

Hope was shocked by who had walked into the house, she put her hand out and Sam shook it "It's good to meet you both" she said

She shook Steve's hand and Steve frowned "Hope? Hank Pym's daughter?" he asked

Hope was flustered by him and she was still in shock that she just shook Captain America's hand. She nodded "Yeah"

"It's nice to meet you, Hank was a great help to S.H.I.E.L.D. when it was being created"

Hope smiled "Thanks, but you can say that to him yourself" she said as she saw her father peer around the corner.

Steve turned around and he saw Hank Pym standing in a grey robe and he had his arm in a sling. Hank looked at Hope and then at Scott and he sighed "What do I owe the pleasure of having two Avengers in my home?" He asked

Sam was the one who spoke "We are actually here for him" he said inclining his hand toward Scott.

Hank sighed "What do you want, is there another city falling from the sky?"

Steve shook his head "No, we have recently had one of our own captured, and we were hoping that Scott could help us"

Hank nodded and chuckled "What could he possibly help you with?"

Steve could tell that they weren't entirely welcome in the house, Steve wanted to get to the point, and he didn't want to intrude any longer than was needed. "Sam thinks that he could help us get him back"

Scott walked farther into the room "Who did you lose?"

Sam looked at him "James Barnes"

Scott widened his eyes "Bucky?"

"Yeah"

"Didn't he die?"

"No, he is the Winter Soldier" Steve answered

A small scoff came from Hank, and Hope glared at him. Steve looked at Hank, he sighed "sorry but he was a pain in the ass when I was with S.H.I.E.L.D. and now he's working for them, heh they just keep aligning themselves with the wrong people"

"Bucky was forced to do what he did, he deserves a second chance" Steve said defending his friend

"Heh that is exactly what they said about Armin Zola and look how that turned out" Hank said with a small chuckle

"Yes S.H.I.E.L.D. made some mistakes along the way, but that is over"

Hank shook his head "Hydra never goes away, cut off one head two more will take its place, I thought out of anyone that you would know that"

Steve felt a bit of anger begin to feed into him, but he kept his emotions under control, he was talking to a man that didn't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve glanced at Sam "Believe it or not, there are worse things out there than Hydra"

Hank chuckled "What now, more aliens?"

Steve shook his head "No, just someone who has been playing this game a long time"

Hank nodded "What is their name?"

Sam decided to speak "His name is Niko Constantin"

Hank looked at Sam and he raised his eyes brows a bit "Niko Constantin?" Hank repeated

"Yes, and his organization, Shadow Games" Steve answered

Hank nodded "One guy?"

"Well there someone else as well she just caused us a few problems two months ago."

"Her name is Yelena Belova" Sam said

Hank looked at them both "Never heard of her"

"You weren't supposed to" Steve said

Hank stood up and he sighed "So Hydra is a concern, but not the main concern?"

"At the moment, yes. Niko is causing more trouble than Hydra is"

Hank walked forward and he looked up at Steve "Steve Rogers, I remember Agent Carter talked about you a lot"

Steve nodded "I'm here to help, the list of bad guys are becoming a little more than we can prioritize"

Hank nodded "I know how that is, ok Rogers we'll help you"

"We will?" Hope asked

Hank looked at her "Yes, I may not be a lover of S.H.I.E.L.D. but Captain America needs our help, and I won't turn him down"

Steve smiled and held out his hand "It's nice to meet you officially"

Hank too his hand with his usable one "Always wanted to meet Captain America"

Scott decided to enter the conversation at that moment "So what do you need?"

Steve and Sam looked at each other "We need help tracking Niko down"

"Well I'm not a tracker"

"No but Hank can help with that area, we need to find where Niko is hiding, when we do. He going to regret making me angry" Steve stated

Hank nodded "I'm sure you have my number, contact me in a day"

Steve gave Hank and nod, and he looked at Hope "Nice to meet you ma'am"

Hope gave him a nod, Scott walked them out and he closed the door and he turned around and Hank was standing in the hallway, he didn't look very happy. Scott walked forward "So we're helping them?"

"Yeah, just this once then we're done" Hank said turning to go toward the back of the house. Scott frowned "What happens if they need my help again?"

Hank stopped and he turned to look at him "Then you make the decision yourself if you're going to help"

Scott watched Hank walk away and Hope was leaning against the entryway of the living room. She sighed "He's always had a problem when it came to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Scott sighed "It's not just S.H.I.E.L.D., it's the Avengers, and they need our help, if they ask again I'm going to accept"

Hope nodded and walked forward and they stood close to each other "I know you want to help, but think about what's right for your daughter, if anyone knows who you are, you'll put her in danger"

Scott sighed "I know"

"Just want you to think before you jump into something, their world is crazy"

Scott looked at her "The world is crazy"

Hope nodded "Just want you to know what you want"

Scott sighed "I want to help, that's all"

Hope leaned in close "And there is something undoubtedly sexy about that"

Scott smirked, he looked down and he took her hand in his and he looked at her "Do you agree with me?"

Hope was silent for a minute "Yes, but not at the risk of family"

Scott nodded "Sounds good"

Hope smiled and he lean in and kissed her. He put his arms around her and her hands moved his side and his back. They came apart and he took a deep breath "It gets harder every time"

Hope frowned slightly "What does?"

"Not wanting to…"

"Careful with your choice of words Scott" Hanks' voice came from the other side of the house.

Scott closed his eyes and sighed "Mood killer" he said softly

Hope smirked and she kissed him lightly on the lips and she walked away and Scott stood in the entryway of the house and he took a deep breath. He hoped he didn't get himself way too far over his head.

 _ **Peter**_

Peter had spent the last two hours in the lab and he was starving when he finally left it. The music had stopped and Peter just thought that maybe FRIDAY got tired of the music and shut it off. He walked down the steps and he went to the kitchen. He needed something before his stomach killed him. He opened the fridge and grabbed a loaf of bread and he saw lunch meat. He grabbed that to.

He made himself a sandwich and he heard footsteps as he took his first bite. He looked up and a light red haired woman was standing a few feet from the counter and she was staring at him. Peter put the sandwich down "Pepper Potts right?" he asked, he never actually met her in person.

Pepper walked forward "you must be Tony's prodigy"

Peter chuckled "More like a fan and a friend"

"You're an Avenger?" she asked looking at the sixteen year old boy in the kitchen who had helped himself to some food.

Peter sighed "Not yet, I help Fury out in some instances, but as of now I've been benched"

Pepper walked forward, she placed her purse on the counter and she frowned "Why were you benched?"

Peter took another bite out of his sandwich and he chewed and swallowed and spoke "It happens every time that serious things start to happen, he told me not to fight in the battle of New York when Red Skull attacked and I did anyway, and while dong it I saved Hawkeye's life"

Pepper was surprised by that answer "Well I'm sure that Clint was grateful"

"He was, but I want to help, I can handle these situations, I just wished Fury could see that"

Pepper sighed "Shouldn't you be home, it's a Saturday"

Peter chuckled "I never have days off"

"Well it seems that Fury just gave you one"

Peter looked out of the large window that let him see the city "They never give me a break, and I don't want them to"

Pepper looked out of the window and looked at the city, she looked back at Peter and he seemed to lose himself in the site of it. "We all love this city" she said

Peter nodded and finished his sandwich, are you looking for Tony?"

"No, I know where he is, I came here actually for peace and quiet."

Peter looked from side to side and he saw his pack and a few plates, he gave her an awkward smile back. Pepper chuckled "Its ok, you are actually a lot quieter than Tony"

"Well that's because I don't test my technology at home"

Pepper laughed "You would be right on that part"

Peter looked at her as she took a seat on one of the stools at the counter "Do you need anything?" he asked

"A glass of wine would be nice"

Peter nodded and he walked toward the fridge and he pulled a bottle of wine and he reached up into an open cupboard for a wine glass. He placed it onto the counter and he pulled the cork out without the help of an opener. He poured the wine into the glass and filled it halfway. He looked back at her "Half or full?"

"Full" Pepper said as if she couldn't wait to have it in her hand.

Peter filled the glass to the rim and he put the cork back into the bottle and hit it very lightly and it went back into place. He put the bottle away and he took the glass and handed it to Pepper. "Thank you" she said and she took a long sip of it.

Peter sighed and he took a seat next to her. She looked at him "You look like you could have a glass to"

Peter chuckled, he placed his hands on the counter, and a long sigh left his lips "I just hate not doing anything"

"Well you could go out there for your Saturday"

Peter sighed "I want to help them find Bucky"

"Look, they already have the entire team and then some working on it, maybe you should be the one who still takes care of crime in the city"

Peter nodded "Maybe"

Pepper took another sip of the wine, Peter looked at her "I just always saw myself working with Captain America and Iron Man, it sounds…"

"Cool"

"Awesome" he said smiling

Pepper smiled at him "Well give it time, I'm sure Fury will come around"

Peter chuckled and half scoffed "I haven't seen Fury come around to anything"

"Me either" Pepper said

Peter chuckled and he rubbed his hands together, Pepper glanced at the lab "So what were you doing in their?"

"I was working on a new webbing for my web shooters"

"You have devices that let you swing around the city, no glands under your skin?"

Peter chuckled "Only in movies"

Pepper smirked, Peter continued "I was working on making a stronger substance, the last time I was being pulled behind a Quinjet, the webbing started to break, and I don't want that to happen anymore"

Pepper nodded "So you're some sort of tech genius?"

"Of a kind"

Pepper took a long sip from the wine again and she sighed "What else do you have?"

"Well I have my own police scanners, well I attached devices to the cell towers around New York, and…" He interlocked his fingers "I can listen to any cop in all the city"

"Isn't that illegal?"

"No, listening is legal, but getting to the job before the police and catching the bad guy, kind of is."

Pepper sighed "Well sometimes helping means breaking a few rules"

Peter chuckled "can't break too many though"

Pepper gave him a nod and drank the rest of the wine. Peter sighed "I'll leave if you want some peace and quiet?"

Pepper shook her head "You're welcome to stay"

Peter smiled "Ok, so want to do something?"

Pepper chuckled and she sighed "What is there to do around here?"

"I have no idea"

They both laughed and Peter sighed, he was actually having a good time. Today wasn't so bad after all.

 _ **Natasha**_

Natasha was sitting in one of the chairs in the Quinjet and Clint was in the pilot seat. She was looking at an I-pad and Clint was thinking about asking her a question. Clint stayed silent for about four minutes and he tried to focus on flying, but the question kept gnawing at him. He put the Quinjet in autopilot and he turned the entire chair around. "Nat?"

Natasha took her eyes off the I-pad and she looked at him "Yeah"

Clint was hesitant "How are you and Steve?"

Natasha answered without a moment of hesitation or a second thought "We're good"

Clint nodded It just seems that you both seem to, I don't know, fight each other in the ways of opinion"

Natasha sighed "It's about Bucky" she said

Clint nodded "Oh"

"Yeah, Steve wants to save him, and I don't"

Clint sighed "Yet you're helping"

Natasha nodded "Yet I'm helping" she repeated and she looked back at the I-pad.

Clint nodded and he sighed "I liked it better when we didn't have Niko and Yelena to worry about"

"Apparently we all did" Natasha said without looking up

Clint frowned "What's up Nat, you seem, off"

Natasha sighed and she closed her eyes, was she really that noticeable? She opened her eyes and looked at him "I don't know, ever since I went back to Red Room, things have been…"

"Bad?"

"No, good. I'm not used to good"

Clint nodded "Well, sometime we move on from things"

Natasha nodded "But I don't feel like I've moved on"

"Is it Niko?"

"No"

"Yelena?"

"I could care less about Yelena"

"Hmm, then who could it be?"

Natasha sighed frustrated and she shook her head "I don't have a damn clue"

Clint sighed "It has to be Bucky"

Natasha was silent for a moment and she nodded "It could be"

Clint crossed his arms and he sighed "Its Bucky"

Natasha looked at him "What?"

"It's Bucky, you don't trust him"

"Would you?"

"That's not the question, because I do trust him, he stopped Niko from blowing up Moscow while we were dealing with Stark's Frankenstein"

Natasha sighed "I know that, but then why do I just have an uneasy feeling every time I think about him or see him?"

Clint shrugged "Maybe its fear"

Natasha scoffed "I'm not scared of much Clint"

"The key word of being much, you were afraid of going into Red Room and you did anyway. Maybe facing the fears has brought your focus on a new one"

Natasha sighed "I hate you Barton"

"I hate you to Romanoff" he said giving her a small smile.

Natasha smirked and she saw the Helicarrier from the canopy "Heads up" she said

Clint turned the chair and he took control of the Quinjet and flew up above the Helicarrier and slowly landed. Clint opened the ramp with the release button and the ramp unsealed itself and it slowly went down, opening the way to the deck of the Helicarrier. Natasha stood up and Clint unclipped the buckles and he walked toward the ramp. Natasha stopped him and he looked at her as her hand was on his arm "So what do I do?"

Clint shrugged "Face your fears"

Natasha watched Clint walked down the ramp and she sighed, _Easier said than done._

Natasha followed Clint and she walked across the deck of the Helicarrier, it was freezing. She wished she had Steve with her, he was like a furnace when it came to the cold, yet he hated the cold, he said he was more susceptible to it, even though he would be like a fire in a blizzard, it must have something to do with the fact of being frozen for seventy years. Natasha entered the Helicarrier after Clint and they walked down the hallways that were familiar, yet so different.

Honestly Natasha didn't even know why she didn't trust Bucky. She trusted him when she first new him in Red Room. Yet she was different and she had changed since then. It was making her angry as she couldn't deal with it, it was like a dark storm cloud that hovered and haunted her. It was constantly making her think about it and she didn't know why.

Was she angry with him? Probably. Was she afraid of him? Yes. Was if affecting her relationship with Steve? Defiantly. She shouldn't be surprised by this, in every relationship that she ever had that was anything like what she had with Steve; well most haven't lasted as long as she and Steve's, but she always found a way to mess things up. She either locked up or stayed an emotionless bitch the whole time, or she put all her energy into work and ignored the damn person. She really didn't want that to happen with Steve, he was the one good thing she'd had in a long time. She wasn't used to having good things, usually whenever she tried, it always blew up in her face, an example, Bruce.

She was tired of the walls and barriers that kept her from being happy, funny two years ago, none of this would have mattered to her. Steve, her past, her state of being, she just focused on work and on forgetting her past, and it worked for a while. Then she met Captain America, which was fine they just worked together to save New York, then came the partnership. It wasn't easy at first, Steve had no idea how to do the black ops that she was used to. He was also naïve and it annoyed her sometimes, now she loved it when he was naïve, how the hell did that happen? Now she couldn't leave him for five minutes before he was on her mind. How does Steve even love her?

She can be cold, calculating, heartless, downright rude, and she could be ruthless it she was pushed far enough. Why does he even love her? Natasha thought about those questions a lot, he always told her that he saw the best in her and he sees the bad, but looks beyond the bad, Natasha still had a hard time doing that. Was it because how she was raised, or is it just who she is? Natasha didn't know the answer, sometimes she hated being the cold calculating bitch that most people see her as. For one of the first times when she joined the Avengers, she didn't have to be that way, it was easier not being that way, and then again she never let anyone in at the beginning. Well except Clint, but that was because he was the one person who gave her a second chance, then it was Fury, and now it was Steve. She hates the fact that some people think that she's just playing Steve and is going to break his heart one day out of the blue.

Sadly she didn't see herself very far from doing that, that's what hurt, the fact that she could see herself doing that made it worse. Steve said that she deserves to be happy, but what if that isn't true? What if she can't be happy, all the goodness that Steve says that she has was programmed out of her in Red Room, was she lying to herself when she told herself that's he was happy? Is she feeling these things because their real, or is just her mind playing tricks with her and one day her programming will just kick in and take over? The idea of that hurts, and she hoped to God that, that doesn't happen, then again she wasn't a very sentimental person. She stopped believing there was a God long ago, she had seen too much evil to believe that there's something good out there. She noticed that Steve would say stuff while he was lying in bed, he would whisper it, she didn't know what he would say, but she could tell he was talking.

Natasha was brought out of her thoughts when Clint said her name "Nat?"

Natasha looked at him "You with me?" he asked looking a little worried

She nodded and took a deep breath "Yeah, I'm here"

Clint nodded "Good"

They were standing outside of Jane's lab and Clint was waiting patiently as the doors were locked shut. Natasha was leaning against the wall when the doors finally opened. Jane came out and she looked around and before Clint could even get a word out she dragged both of them into the lab and the doors shut behind her and locked.

Clint was confused and Natasha could tell something had happened to make her like this. Jane let go of them both and she walked over to her computer. "Sorry for the quick entrance, you must be Agent Barton"

Clint was still racked with confusion and he spoke "Yeah"

"Never actually met you" Jane said, she smiled and began to type frantically on the keyboard. Natasha walked forward "Steve sent us"

"Good, I don't really trust anyone at the moment"

Clint tilted his head "We got that impression when you dragged us in here"

Jane sighed "sorry, it's just. I found something"

Natasha took an initial step forward "What?"

Jane nodded "It's about those bullet casings, oh and the sedative that was used on Bucky."

"What about the bullet casings?" Clint asked

Jane looked at Clint "They are Soviet made…and"

"They have no trace, basically the bullets won't help us" Natasha said

Jane nodded "Exactly, well it only helps that Niko has upgraded his arsenal a bit"

Clint nodded "Does Bucky use those?"

"When he was the Winter Soldier, yeah" Natasha answered him

Clint looked at her "Where would Niko get those kinds of bullets?"

Natasha closed her eyes "Of course, they may be Soviet made, but Hydra used them, well it seems they still use them"

Jane sighed "Well at least we know that Niko is in lead with Hydra"

Natasha shook her head "No he isn't"

Jane looked at them "But he uses their weaponry"

"Yeah, but Niko steals things from other organizations, hence why Shadow Games is slowly becoming more and more powerful."

Jane sighed "I hate this guy"

"Get in line" Clint said "Now about the sedative?"

Jane inclined her head "Ah yes, we did what Steve said and we ran it with lower doses, like a onetime use"

Natasha nodded "Niko didn't have to get a large sum of it, makes sense"

Jane typed on the keyboard and she bit her lower lip as she moved through the data. She smiled "I got four hits"

Clint walked around the table and looked at the computer, he looked at Natasha and he read them aloud "Jerry Hatfield used it to steal a horse, he gave it to the owner"

Natasha shook her head "Niko doesn't care about a horse"

"Another was bought by Shelly Trimble, she used it on her dog, hmm, big dog"

Natasha sighed "Please don't tell me all of these aren't people that loved their animals"

Clint sighed "The next one involves a bear named Cringles"

Natasha sighed while rolling her eyes "Shit" she murmured under her breath.

Clint's eyes widened "Ah, here, this one was bought by an unknown buyer, but of course they had to tell them why they wanted it. The report says that the buyer told them that he was going to use it to help an old friend with an animal problem, and that his friend needs to pay for getting him into this problem"

Natasha pointed at the computer "That one, Niko often calls Bucky friend, and he always goes on about Bucky needing to pay for what he did to him"

Jane smiled "Well then, I'll have it sent to Steve, oh and you're not going to believe the location where it was bought"

"Where?"

"New York, this place has a billing address, maybe checking out the house or building may lead to more evidence"

Natasha exhaled in relief "Ok, Clint you get back to the facility, I'm going to go check out that house"

"Hold on, you're not going by yourself" Clint protested

Natasha looked at him "I can take care of myself Clint"

"Steve won't like it"

"He doesn't have to, it may help us get Bucky back, worth the risk"

"When did you start caring about Bucky?" Clint asked

Natasha sighed "I don't care, this is all for Steve"

Clint looked at her closely "If you run into trouble, what if Bucky's there, as impossible as it sounds he might be"

"I'll bring him back"

"You sure you won't kill him?"

Natasha sighed "I don't know, but right now we're going to have to take some risks to get him back and without him we have two people that are hurt, and the third is getting the ripples from the effect"

Clint sighed "Ok, just tell me when you get there and when you leave, if you don't tell me when you leave, I'm coming in there with Steve"

"Appreciate it" Natasha said

Natasha began to walk out of the door "Jane send those directions"

"You got it"

Clint and Jane looked at the door as Natasha left, Jane sighed "She does that a lot doesn't she?"

"Yep"

 _ **Tony**_

Tony was standing at guard as Rhodey was working on a door. Tony glanced back at Rhodey and he stared back at the long hallway that they had come down earlier. "You should find something in there" Gerald's voice said into their ears.

"Gerald the past fifteen had nothing in them and you said the same thing about those" Rhodey said while grunting as he pulled something out of a console by the door.

"Well I'm just trying to keep our morale up"

"Well a breakthrough would be great" Rhodey said and he sighed

Tony turned around and he looked at the door and he scanned it, he sighed, Hydra and their locked doors. He turned around and watched their six again. Rhodey looked back at Tony "You can help at anytime"

"I'm watching the hallway"

"Tony, I don't think anyone is going to come after us, this place looks like it's been abandoned for a while"

Tony nodded and he turned back toward the door "How's it coming?"

"Slowly, sucks that there isn't any power"

Tony knelt down and sighed "Yeah, ever thought about blowing it up?"

"I would advise against that Mr. Stark, that door wouldn't budge and you would most likely hurt yourself in the process of the futile attempt to get it open" Gerald said

Tony sighed "That sounds rehearsed"

"I've had to say that to James many time when we first met"

"Yeah about that, since he was put on ice and had his mind picked at, how does he remember you?"

"Well Hydra only got rid of the ones about his targets, the whole Red Room incident he remembers all of it, or at least most of it"

"Doe he remember any targets he killed?"

"Not that I know of"

Tony sighed "Well funny how we're putting all this effort into finding a guy that a year ago was trying to kill us"

"Bucky isn't that bad" Rhodey said

Tony looked at him "Oh you call him by his nickname?"

"I worked with him for a small amount of time, he's like Steve, but a little different"

"Like Capsicle, one was hard enough to deal with"

"Well Bucky has more of a dark side than Cap"

"Cap told me we just haven't seen his yet"

"Maybe, nothings pushed him far enough to show it I guess"

Tony tilted his head and half shrugged "I guess"

They didn't speak for a minute and Rhodey pulled out a large wire and the door creaked and began to open. Tony looked at Rhodey "Yay" Tony said softly

They both stood at the door and waited for it to open. The door was fully open and it locked itself in place and the hallway that was open to them was pitch black. Tony looked at Rhodey "Not creepy at all"

Rhodey sighed "What is it with Hydra and being in creepy places?"

"Well it has Iron Man and War Machine second guessing" Gerald said

"Point taken" Rhodey said and they both entered the dark hallway.

They walked down the dusty and damaged hallway. Rhodey noticed that bullet holes were scattered over the walls. Rhodey ran his hand over them "What happened here?"

Tony turned around the corner and he saw dead bodies and they were skeletons, he was happy he couldn't smell. "Rhodey"

Rhodey turned away from the bullet holes and he saw the large mass of dead bodies. He looked at the skeletons and he saw the insignia on the uniform's shoulder "They're not Hydra"

Tony looked at him "Then who the hell are they?"

Rhodey knelt down and looked at the insignia, it was a symbol he didn't know. "Private security maybe"

Tony chuckled "Hydra having private security?"

"Yeah a little hard to believe"

They moved on down the hallway and Tony stepped on an arm and it snapped. Rhodey looked back at him. "Sorry"

They continued, Tony noticed that bullet casings were everywhere. They entered a larger room and there was bodies everywhere. Rhodey sighed "What the hell happened?"

"What are you seeing?" Gerald asked

"Dead guys, a lot of dead guys" Tony answered him.

Rhodey scanned the insignias "It's a mixture if the Unknown guys and Hydra"

"Well it seems someone got a little angry"

Rhodey tilted his head "Well Hydra isn't the nicest organization"

Tony saw a console "Oh goody"

Rhodey watched as Tony walked over the bodies and stood in front of the console. "Gerald how long does this place date back?" Rhodey asked

"It has been around since the seventies"

Tony looked at the console and he cursed under his breath "Well they has crappy technology back then"

"Hydra wasn't very big in the seventies" Gerald said

"Not till they had S.H.I.E.L.D. in their pockets" Tony said

"Correct"

Rhodey looked at a wall and he frowned "Uh Tony, look at this"

Tony turned away from the console and he looked at the wall that Rhodey was staring at and he almost fell over. The black words were printed on the wall: _Stark Industries._

Tony took a deep breath and Rhodey looked at him "Your dad built this place?"

Tony shook his head "No, someone else did. Gerald was this ever at one time abandoned before?"

"Yeah once, it was put back into use in the late eighties"

Tony shook his head "Obi"

Rhodey frowned "Who?"

"Obadiah Stane"

Rhodey walked forward "Stane, you mean the guy that pulled the arc reactor out of your chest, made a huge freaking suit and you almost died to stop?"

"The one in the same"

"Was he Hydra?"

"No, but he did deal under the table, it wouldn't surprise me now"

Rhodey whistled and Tony walked forward and he looked at the words. He took a deep breath and he could hear Pietro's words in his head _"This familiar to you Mr. Stark, is it comfortable?"_

Tony closed his eyes and he exhaled "Gerald, look into Stane's life and see if he did any dealings, he dealt with the Ten Rings, Hydra, and maybe it's possible that he made a deal with Niko"

"I'm on it, you guys get back home"

Tony looked at Rhodey and he looked around at the dead bodies. "We're not leaving till we know what happened here" Tony said as he looked back at the large words.

Rhodey nodded "I'll let Cap know"

"You do that" Tony said under his breath and he turned back towards the console "FRIDAY, can you have a power source sent here?"

"Of course, should be to you within the hour"

"Good, and tell Pepper I need a rain check on dinner"

"I'll notify her immediately"

"Thanks"

Tony turned back toward Rhodey and he saw that he had his back to him. He sighed and he looked at the large words "What were you into Obi?"

 _ **Bucky**_

It was quiet and Bucky was on his knees. They were burning from the pain, but he'd gotten used to it after the first few days. His hands were still locked in the contraptions. Bucky had his head hung low and he was breathing slowly and slightly wheezing. His ribs were still healing, at least they weren't broken, at least at the moment. He lifted his head and he looked around the room that he'd been stuck in for two months. There wasn't a lot to look at, crates upon crates, his best guess; he was in a place where they store things. He didn't even know if he was in the states, he could be in Russia and he wouldn't know.

He found that unlikely, but who knows what Niko does, even Bucky had a hard time understanding him, he was easier as a kid. Bucky had gone from having a light stubble on his face to a full beard. He was very unkempt and he probably smelled. Bucky sighed and he moved his jaw and it lightly popped. He sighed, he hoped that Hill was getting closer to finding him. He close his eyes and he tried to put himself back in her apartment and remembering having her asleep in his arms, it was becoming increasingly hard since he only had six hours of time to himself, otherwise he had to deal with Niko's constant blabbering, not to mention a wrench and a sledge hammer.

Bucky opened his eyes and he took a deep breath and winced from his ribs, he could barely think, there was only two things on his mind; Hill, Hill.

He just kept his mind on her and he was just waiting for someone he knew to burst through the door and then take him out of this godforsaken place. He didn't see himself being that lucky though, it he got what he deserved, he would be killed and left here as food for the rats. Bucky chuckled and he sighed in pain as his ribs ached. He often thought about trying to break out, but then he would still be in no condition to fight, he didn't even know if he could walk.

Sometimes if he ever fell asleep he would see Steve walking toward him and freeing him, even his mind was punishing him. He really couldn't catch a break, he heard footsteps; speaking of no breaks.

Bucky watched as the door creaked open and Niko and Alexie walked in, Alexie had a pistol in his hand and Niko had his hand together and was smiling. Bucky wished he could punch the smirk off his face, then break his neck, he really wanted to break his neck. Niko got the closest and Alexie stood further back and he just held the gun in front of him and waited for a cue. Bucky looked up at Niko, and he leaned down and smiled "Have a good break?"

"I could go for a burger right now" Bucky said

Niko chuckled and punched him in the face, Bucky sniffed and spit blood out of his mouth "I would assume that would get me nowhere"

Niko hit him again, Bucky couched and blood spilled to the floor, and he took a deep breath and looked at Niko "So what is it today? A soft wrench, or a soft sledgehammer?"

"How about a bullet?" Alexie asked

Bucky gave him a fake smile "Try me"

Niko chuckled "Death won't come to you that easily"

"Who said death would even come?"

Niko chuckled "Touché"

Alexie cocked the pistol back and Niko looked at him "You want to shoot him? Go ahead"

Bucky looked at Alexie and he fired the gun and the bullet hit him in the shoulder. He heard it hit the wall behind him. Bucky groaned in pain and Niko laughed "A through and through, high points"

Bucky let his head hang and he felt Niko shove his thumb into his wound and the burning pain increased and he looked up at him. "You're quite durable Barnes, are you aware of what I went through?"

"Yeah they put you on ice and it didn't make you go out, you just screamed and screamed"

Niko nodded "I soon lost my voice, but now everything feels cold, I can't feel the warmth"

"So sad for you" Bucky said not caring about Nikos sad story. He stopped wishing he could have stopped it a long time ago.

Niko punched him in the face and shoved his finger back into his wound and Bucky growled in pain. Niko looked at him "I'm not as damaged as Romanova"

"Bringer Natasha back into this? Very mature"

Niko looked at Alexie and gave him a nod. Alexie fired the pistol again and the bullet hit Bucky's other shoulder, but his time stayed in. Niko looked at Bucky with joy "Ooh goody"

He dug his fingers into Bucky's wound and Bucky gritted his teeth and he yelled as Niko pulled the bullet out and blood squirted out of the wound. Niko looked at the bullet and his bloody fingers and he laughed "Want another one?"

Bucky spit blood into Niko's face, and Niko wiped it off and he licked the blood away from his hand. Alexie fired again and the bullet hit him in the gut. Niko chuckled again and he dug his finger into the wound and Bucky yelled in pain as he felt Niko tearing his skin as he dug the bullet out. Bucky saw the silver bullet in Niko's hand and he heard it hit the floor and it made a soft clink.

Niko looked at Bucky as he was breathing heavily and he saw blood leaking out of his gut. He looked back at Alexie and Alexie handed him a long piece of metal and Bucky hadn't noticed that it was red hot. Niko looked at it, then at him "Don't want you bleeding to death"

Bucky yelled in pain as the hot metal burned his wound. Niko sighed and he put it to Bucky's shoulder next. Bucky spit through the pain and blood mixed with saliva leaked out of his mouth as he yelled in pain. Niko sighed and he tossed the piece of metal away, he looked back at Alexie "Ok and me the wrench"

Alexie tossed the bloody wrench to Niko and he caught it and he looked at the dried blood on it. He sighed and looked at Bucky "How's the ribs?"

The wrench went down and made contact with Bucky's side and a loud crunch came next and Bucky yelled in pain. Niko laughed and hit him across the face with the wrench and Bucky's jaw dislocated. Bucky growled in pain and Niko hit him in the face on the other side and his cheek bone cracked and his head was ringing, the room was spinning and the voices were distorted.

Niko hit him in the ribs again and another loud crunch and two more ribs were broken again. Niko tossed the wrench away and he grabbed the sledge hammer. He held it ready "Oh and its both today"

Bucky saw the metal head swing toward him and hit his thigh and he gritted his teeth from the aching tightening pain in his muscle. Niko sighed "That thigh will break"

He hit Bucky again and there was a loud snap and Bucky yelled at the top of his mungs as his femur snapped in half. Niko laughed through Bucky's yells and he hit him in the chest and cracked his sternum. Bucky felt all the air leave his chest and he groaned and he couched blood up and it splattered on the floor. Alexie looked away at that moment and he saw Niko going to him again and the metal head hit Bucky in the shoulder and another loud crunch and Bucky's shoulder was cracked. Bucky was overwhelmed with pain he couldn't even yell anymore.

Niko hit him again and again. Niko tossed the sledge hammer away and he began to kick Bucky in the ribs. Niko stopped and he took a step forward and he snapped Bucky's jaw back into place. Bucky felt the pain, but he couldn't yell. Niko punched him in the face again and again, soon his eyes was swollen and his nose was broken and his lips were ripped and blood was leaking out of his mouth as Bucky's head hung backwards. Niko hit Bucky two more times and he was breathing heavily and he took a deep breath and he rubbed his bruised knuckles. Alexie stepped forward "Niko, I think that's enough"

Niko shook his head one more thing. Niko grabbed the sledge hammer again and he walked to the side of Bucky and he smiled and swung it down and broke Bucky's ankle. Bucky yelled and finally a sound left his mouth. Niko swung again and broke the other one. Bucky was wheezing as he could barely see from the swelling and Niko dropped the Sledge hammer on his foot and he felt his toe break and Niko walked away. "We'll be back tomorrow, thanks for the good time Barnes"

Alexie followed Niko and he looked back at Bucky and he was covered in blood and he was bruised and he was barely breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tony**_

The device arrived within the hour, just like FRIDAY said it would, he didn't know why he doubted her for a second. He was still getting used to her, he had Jarvis for years, hard changing things that were so perfect when they started. Rhodey had moved the device to the console and Tony was ripping the side paneling off. Rhodey grabbed the long cord and he held up and Tony took it.

Tony looked at the dusty console and he reached under and he plugged the cord in and the device hummed to life. He nodded and he stood up and he grabbed the other cord and he placed it into his suit and his arc reactor in the chest brightened and the console turned on and the lights to the facility clicked on.

Rhodey looked around and one of the lights blew out, he looked back at Tony and he gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok Obi, what were you doing down here?"

Rhodey walked back to the console and he stood to the right of Tony, he watched as numerous words appeared on the screen and Tony was typing away. He sighed, Tony glanced at him "It might take a while"

Rhodey nodded and he walked away and he took a seat in a chair. He couldn't do what Tony's armor did, so he was War Machine sitting in a chair that could swivel left to right. Quite comedic really. He put his head back and closed his eyes, it was getting late and it was starting to get to him. He slowly breathed and he actually started to feel relaxed, but he knew he would only feel it; he wouldn't be it. Rhodey opened his eyes and he was looking at the ceiling, he moved his head forward looking at Tony again, he was still typing away. Rhodey sighed and put his head back, he hoped that Tony did whatever he was doing quickly. He usually did, but he just hated waiting. He could wait on the phone, or for something logical; sitting down in a dark bunker with dead bodies all around and waiting on Tony to find something wasn't on the list of what Rhodey could be patient for.

Tony scanned over the words as them came and he was reading something about the dealings of Hydra. He kept typing, he seemed to be getting closer to what he wanted, but he wasn't there yet. He stopped himself from turned and looking at Rhodey, he might miss something if he did and he didn't want to do that. It felt like an hour went by before Tony even made any process in the damn data. He was starting to become frustrated "I'll tell you this, Hydra has been busy"

Rhodey opened his eyes at the sound of Tony's voice and jolted awake "What?"

Tony sighed and chuckled "Sorry, go and take your nap" he said with a hint of sarcasm, which Rhodey detected right away. He stood, he exhaled "Funny, anything?"

"I have been going through Hydra's records like IRS, I haven't found a damn thing, well besides a few transactions between Hydra and the KGB."

"KGB?"

Tony chuckled "Yeah it seems that Stalin wasn't so Soviet after all"

Rhodey frowned "Is it possible that he was Hydra, look at how many Senators we arrested when Steve and Natasha put Hydra out into the world."

"Point taken, Cap has a lot of dangerous enemies"

"And what you don't?"

"I had an old guy that was dealing under the table, a Russian guy with whips, Justin Hammer; no he isn't even worth mentioning, and the Mandarin who turned out to be a washout actor and then some guy that could glow orange and then burn things. Oh and my own Creation of the murderous Ultron, which ended up just being a bad week. I have it easy"

Rhodey chuckled "Ok point taken"

"Look even Bruce was hunted by the Government for years, Red has gone through hell, and I was held captive, honestly I don't compare"

"I think you're wrong" Rhodey reassured him

Tony looked at him "Thanks buddy"

Rhodey saw a man with a spider tattoo pass the screen and he spoke up "Wait go back"

Tony stopped and went back to a file that he passed over. He saw the man with a spider tattoo on his neck and he looked at Rhodey "That's our guy"

Rhodey frowned "Stane dealt with this guy?"

Tony entered the file and quickly read through it. "Uh it seems that Niko used Red Room for this, he killed everyone around the late eighties didn't he?"

"Yeah"

"Well it looks that Niko used that and got things from Obi"

"Resourceful, I'll give him that"

"Sadly it's not helping with finding him"

"When was that last transaction?"

"It was actually in 2008"

"When you went missing"

"Look at the location"

Rhodey looked at the words, they both looked at each other "You've got to be kidding me"

 _ **Natasha**_

The sky was covered with clouds, snow was falling softly through the air. Natasha was driving a car up a long lonely road. The grass was covered with snow and the road was becoming whiter as she drove toward the directions for the house that Jane sent her. She was sitting in silence, no music; she didn't really own any. The heat was blasted though, it was freezing and she kept her eyes on the road and she turned right.

The car had water spurting out from behind the wheels as they came off the road. Trees were all around and the house was out of the way, very secluded. Maybe she shouldn't have come alone. Too late now, she saw a house in the distance and she slowly stopped the car. She held her foot on the brake and she stared at the house, most of it was obstructed by the trees. She slowly drove forward and parked the car. She turned it off and she took a deep breath, she opened the door.

The cold air hit her as soon as it was able, she climbed out of the car, and she sighed watching her breath dissipate. She shut the door and buttoned her coat higher so it covered her neck from the cold wind. She began walking forward, he boots crunched into the snow and a bit of ice. She reached into her coat and pulled out a Glock and cocked it. She held the pistol at her side, close to her thigh. She kept walking forward, the place looked deserted. Natasha didn't increase her movement though, she took her time. She had told Clint that she would tell him when she got there, well it would have to wait till she got in the house, and that was also if it was empty. The house looked rundown, the paint on the side of the house was shipped and the windows were fogged and misty, not easy to see through. Natasha decided to tread carefully, no need to get herself killed. She kept her eyes open and constantly scanning for movement, she listened to the slightest change in sound, a twig, the wind, a voice.

She came to the yard, it was the only thing that was free of trees, no one must be here, and there weren't any tire marks that she could see as she made her approach. She stopped and stood in the cold wind. Natasha didn't know why, but she didn't want to go in. She stare at the porch and to the white wooden door. She forced her feet to move and she got to the steps of the porch. The snow had begun to pick up, it was almost a blizzard now, she walked up the steps and they creaked as her weight pressed down on them. Natasha moved her finger to the trigger on her Glock, she made it to the door, she put her hand on the knob and tried to turn it, it was locked.

Natasha took her hand away and sighed, she kicked the door and it swung open, she had her Glock ready, she watched for any movement, there wasn't any. She kept her Glock ready and slowly moved forward. She entered the house and she looked at all the corners, the first room was clear. She moved on to the kitchen, which was dirty and looked like no one had used it in months. She checked the closet and there wasn't anything in there either. She looked along the banister that went up the stairs, she slowly walked up to the second floor. She came to a hallway with four doors. She exhaled slowly as they were all closed.

She went to the first one, she pushed it open very slowly, and she peered through the door as it opened. The room didn't have any furniture in it, she sighed. Turning around she moved on, the next two rooms were the same, no furniture, just an empty room. She came upon the last door and it was locked. She kicked the door open, she walked in and checked the corners, empty. She sighed and she lowered her Glock. She put it back into her coat, she stood in the center of the room and she looked around. She saw that there wasn't anything interesting on the second floor, she went back down the stairs. She walked back into the kitchen, she ran her hand along the counter top and she flicked the dust off her fingers. She grabbed her phone and called Clint, it rung twice before he picked up.

"Nat?"

"The house is empty"

"You sure?"

Natasha looked at the dirty room and how even the floor had dirt on it "Pretty sure"

"Any chance that there is a cellar?"

"I didn't see one when I came toward the house"

She heard Clint sigh, she could tell that he was frustrated, but he kept it out of his voice "Well if Niko was there, he's gone by now"

Natasha nodded "yeah"

"I was hoping for a breakthrough"

"Me to"

Natasha looked at the wall and she frowned when she noticed that the wall looked weird, it was newer than the entire building. "Um Clint, would you ever replace a part of a wall, but leave the old wall with it and not even care to color the new part to make it fit in with the other?"

"You kidding me, that would look stupid, not too mention no one does that"

"You sure?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm looking at one right now"

There was silence on the line "I'm coming, just wait"

"Clint, no, go talk to Steve"

"Steve can wait"

"No he can't, I'll be fine"

"I don't…"

"God Barton just do as I say"

She heard Clint sigh and then the call ended. Natasha put her phone away and she walked toward the newer part of the wall. She placed her hand on it, the wall was coarser than the rest of the wall, and it was also made out a different material. Clearly whoever did it didn't plan on having someone come by the house to check it out. Her lucky day. She pressed against the wall and it didn't move, she sighed, it was worth a try. She brought her foot up and kicked the wall, her boot went through it, and she pulled it out of the wall and set her foot back on the floor. She kept her balance and she started to pull the wall apart, piece by piece. She saw that she had enough room and she walked through the wall, she ducked under a large piece of wood, she came to a room with a desk, with a computer, and a large metal box against the wall.

She sighed, nothing like finding a secret room. She noticed that it wasn't dusty either, it must have been recently used, or its still in use and whoever should be here isn't at the moment. She decided to go with the first one, the floor in the house was covered with dirt, and there wasn't any other footprints. She pulled the chair out from the desk and took a seat. She shivered slightly, her hands were cold. She turned the computer on, she watched it boot up and she opened a drawer. She saw a pistol and two clips, she pushed the drawer closed. The computer was running when she looked back up at the screen. She looked at the wallpaper, it wasn't a very nice picture of a woman well any guy would like it. Natasha moved the cursor to a file that said: _Watchful Eye._

Pictures appeared on the screen and she began looking through them. She saw a few pictures of Bucky walking down a sidewalk, she looked at a few more and it kept having Bucky show up. She sighed, Niko sure was obsessed with him. Natasha clicked so the pictures moved on, she saw a picture of Hill standing next to Bucky, they were kissing. She moved on she saw the next one was Bucky and Steve. She rubbed her shin slightly and her fingers were freezing. She kept going through the pictures. She saw two more with Steve then she saw one with just here in it. Natasha frowned, she was walking down a sidewalk in New York, she had her head low and she was staring at the ground. That was the day that Steve and her kissed in his apartment and she freaked out, she was on her walk back to the facility when that was taken. Niko was more obsessed with the four of them, not just Bucky.

She sighed and she came to the last picture and it was a picture of a large house, she frowned at it. The large house was on fire, she widened her eyes when she recognized the house, it was the mansion, and this was taken after they got out of Red Room. She could see Steve, herself and Bucky standing a good distance away. She clicked out of the file and she leaned back in the chair, well she knew that Niko kept tabs on all of them. Not too surprising, she closed her eyes, she was hoping for a breakthrough. She sighed in frustration, she stood up and she placed a flash drive in the computer, she copied all the files and she took the flash drive and put it back in her coat.

She punched the main part of the computer and it sizzled and sparked, she destroyed it. She walked out of the room and she glanced back at the large metal box, she walked back toward it and she pulled out her Glock and she shot the lock off. She opened the large box and a screen slowly rose and then Niko appeared on the screen. Natasha moved he finger to the trigger, but she saw it was a recorded message.

"Ah this is for whoever found my little room, well welcome, hope the house wasn't too hard to find."

Natasha sighed and put the Glock back into her coat and she watched as Niko continued. "Now who could it be that has discovered my little room? Maybe it was Hill, unlikely. Maybe it was Captain America, nah wouldn't know how to work the computer."

Natasha suddenly felt a little angry after he mentioned Steve, he did to know how to use a computer; she pushed the thought aside and kept listening.

"I would have to assume it was either of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents, hello Barton or Romanova"

Natasha looked at the screen closely "I'm going to go and just call you Romanova if you don't mind, no offense to Barton, but he's probably busy doing whatever little Natalia told him to do"

Natasha was hoping he would get to the point eventually, all the little talking was making her want to shoot the screen. Niko chuckled and he sighed "Before you shoot the screen Natalia, you might want to know something, you have ten seconds"

Natasha frowned and she looked down into the box and there was a bomb in it, she saw the number hit eight and she sprinted out of the room. "Barnes will not be found" she heard him say as she ran out of the main door. She jumped off the porch and she rolled across the ground and she stood and the house exploded. She was thrown forward and she hit the ground, she groaned in pain and she turned and she looked at the house as it was in flames. She was breathing heavily and the black smoke was rising high into the air. The snow was falling still, it was still a blizzard, she squinted and she stood up and she grimaced as her back hurt a little. She stood there in the snow and watched as the house burned.

She turned around and she slowly began walking toward the car, she turned around and she saw someone standing there, she pulled out her pistol and aimed, but she got shot first. She hit the ground and she stared up at the sky and she felt her chest was burning, she heard footsteps and she saw Niko standing above her. "I knew it had to be you"

Natasha attempted to move and he aimed his gun at her "Don't do it, the next bullet won't be rubber"

Natasha sighed and she noticed that she wasn't bleeding, why did he shoot her with a fake bullet? Niko knelt down "Nice to know you are getting closer, but you won't find him." He stared at her and he sighed "See you around Natalia, if you ever get tired of soldier boy, call me, I'll give you a good time"

Natasha pulled out a knife and stabbed Niko in the ribs. Niko coughed and he stood up and he took a step away from her, he groaned and he coughed, blood spilt onto the snow, he chuckled "Good one Natalia"

Natasha moved her hand and grabbed her Glock and aimed it and fired. The bullets hit Niko in the chest and he fell to his knee, he groaned and he was wearing a bullet proof vest and he chuckled. He pulled the knife out and blood squirted onto the snow and then his wound healed. He tossed the knife away "See you around Natalia"

Natasha sat up and she grabbed another knife and threw it at him, Niko caught it and threw it back, Natasha rolled out of the way as the knife sunk into the ground where she was before she moved. Niko chuckled and walked away and he entered a Quinjet that had just shown up and he gave her a wave and flew away. Natasha stood up and watched as the Quinjet flew away and disappeared into the blizzard, she sighed and she got to the car and got in, she turned the car on and she took a deep breath. She almost died, she had to lower her heart rate, she took a few deep breaths and she rubbed her eyes. Niko was just toying with her, she did get all the files though, and it was a win. Clint was going to be furious, but Steve was the one who worried her the most.

She got a text and she looked at it, it was from Clint.

 _Clint- Get back here, Stark and Rhodey found something._

 _Natasha- Me too._

She sent it and the phone chimed not even a minute later.

 _Clint- what?_

 _Natasha- Well I got files off a computer and then the house blew up and Niko showed up._

Clint responded immediately after she sent it.

 _Clint- Are you OK!_

 _Natasha- I'm fine, let me tell Steve, please._

 _Clint- Ok, glad you're alright_

 _Natasha- Me to._

Natasha put her phone away and she put the car back into drive and she turned around and began driving back to the facility.

 _ **Steve**_

When Tony and Rhodey said that they had something, he felt a wave of joy wash over him, but a part of him thought that it might just be another dead end. He had to hope that it wasn't. Steve was in his office, he needed a break from the Operations room, his office was quiet, and that's what he needed right now, quiet and he could Natasha at the moment. He wished she was in the facility. Clint had returned twenty minutes ago, he told him that Natasha was checking out a house that showed promise, he instantly told him that Natasha insisted that she went alone. Steve new he wouldn't have been able to change Natasha's mind any better than Clint could. He liked and hated that about her.

Steve hadn't spoken to Hill for two months, well really no one had talked to her. She really kept to herself, Gerald told him that they talked, at least she was talking to someone. He didn't want her becoming unstable, that would be bad for everyone. Steve was happy to be away from the team for at least a couple of hours. He felt like stopping and accepting that he may never find Bucky, but he couldn't they got closer every day, and if he kept doing that, he wouldn't stop. He knew Bucky wouldn't stop if it was him, he would do the same for him. Steve was not going to lose anyone else, he would rather die before he lost someone else. He said that a lot, but nothing had really made him act on it, so it was just words, he hoped that they would stay just words and nothing bad would happen, he would have to be in paradise for that to happen though. Steve glanced at the door and he saw people passing by, he could see their silhouettes, he was waiting for someone.

He looked away and he closed his eyes, he felt himself starting to nod off and he heard the door open, his eyes shot open and he looked up, Natasha was standing there and the door closed behind her, she was covered in snow and she was limping. Steve felt his heart jump and he stood "Nat?"

Natasha walked forward and she grimaced slightly "I'm ok"

Steve rushed forward and he helped her to a chair, she usually would have said no, but it was Steve, she didn't mind it when it was Steve. He helped her sit and she leaned against the soft chair and she exhaled tiredly. Steve had her hand in his "What happened?"

"That house had some files in it, I got them and in the process I blew the house up"

Steve saw that she had a cut on her forehead, it was bleeding, he put his hand to her face and he gave her a smirk "Always getting yourself into trouble"

She gave him a small smirk and she flinched slightly as he looked at the cut, she wasn't one for having anything being looked at either, but again it was Steve. Steve sighed and he smiled at her, she tensed up when his hand touched her shoulder. Steve looked at her and she knew that look, she slowly unbuttoned her coat and Steve moved her shirt slightly and he saw a purple bruise on her shoulder. Natasha looked at him "Niko was there"

Steve looked at her and he looked back at the bruise "Well he shot you with a nonlethal round, wonder why"

"Probably part of his big plan"

"Probably, anything else hurt?"

Natasha sighed and really her whole body hurt, but her back was killing her "My back" she said softly

Steve nodded and he moved behind her and he moved his hand down her back. Natasha winced as he touched her mid-back, he sighed "Found it"

"What is it?"

"I think you know"

Natasha sighed and closed her eyes "Put it back into place" she said firmly

Steve nodded and he jammed his hand on her vertebra and it popped and cracked back into place. Natasha gritted her teeth and sighed in discomfort. Steve lightly placed his hands on her arms and he stayed behind her and he lightly kissed her head. Natasha moved her hand and took his in hers and brought him back around. Steve knelt down and he was at her height, Natasha looked at him "You're taking this better than I thought you would"

Steve sighed and he put his hand on her cheek "Well you tend to do this a lot, I just got used to it"

"I thought that maybe I would be in trouble"

Steve chuckled "Natasha, were both grownups"

Natasha shrugged "You don't want to punish me at all" she said giving him a sly smile.

Steve looked at her and he shook his head and he gave her a look that made her shiver slightly "Maybe a little" he said softly and he kissed her

Natasha smiled and kissed him back, she moved her hands up his chest and put her arms around his neck. Steve placed his arms softly around her, careful not to hurt her. Natasha tasted him and she felt his tongue against hers and how he was exploring her mouth and how she explored his. Natasha moaned slightly and they came apart for air. Steve placed his hand on her cheek and he smiled and she noticed that his eyes were becoming full of tears. She looked at him "I'm ok Steve"

"I know, just" he sighed "You're so beautiful"

Natasha was still getting used to being called that, she gave him a sad smile back "Well you're not so bad yourself Rogers"

Steve chuckled and he held her close, Natasha inhaled deeply and she basked in his warmth. How did she get through her day without him, she couldn't even remember. Steve didn't want to, but he let go of her and he stood "So the files?"

Natasha nodded "Back to work" she said softly

He nodded, she pulled out a flash drive and handed it to him. Steve walked back to his desk and put it into his computer, Natasha slowly stood and walked over toward him "One of them is pictures of us, you, me, Hill, and Bucky. Niko was watching us the whole time"

Steve tilted his head "It doesn't surprise me, did you get enough time to look at the rest?"

Natasha shook her head "That's when I noticed the bomb"

Steve nodded and he looked at the pictures and he sighed "I really hope that Tony found something that could help"

Natasha stood next to him and she placed her hand on his shoulder "We'll get him back"

Steve looked up at her and she kissed his softly, she began to walk away "I'm going to go wash up and rest"

Steve nodded "Ok, don't push yourself"

Natasha looked at him "I will do my very best to try"

Steve smirked "Ok, see you in a bit"

Natasha nodded and she walked toward the door and she opened it and she looked back at him, he glanced back at her, she gave him a seductive smile and shook her ass slightly. Steve chuckled "Go before I drag you back in here"

Natasha laughed and walked away.

Steve sighed and he looked at the files on the computer, he would look at these later. Right now, time to see what Tony and Rhodey found. He left his office a few minutes later, Clint was waiting outside of it, and he was leaning against the wall when Steve walked past him. "Cap?"

"Yeah Clint?"

"I see Natasha is back"

"Yeah, she's a little banged up, but she'll be good in a bit, you got something?"

Clint sighed "Just when we do find Bucky, what is the plan with Niko?"

Steve was quiet for a moment then spoke "The priority is freeing Bucky, the bonus; we kill Niko if we get the chance"

"If he gets away, do we pursue?"

Steve stopped and he looked at Clint, Clint knew that look "Of course we do" Clint answered for himself

Steve began walking again, Clint picked up his pace to keep up. Steve glanced at Agent Allen as he passed him, Clint frowned and he sighed. Steve noticed that Clint did that often whenever he saw Allen. "So do we know what Tony and Rhodey found?"

Clint shook his head "They said it was a surprise"

Steve scoffed slightly "It better be good if I have to wait for it"

Clint chuckled "You seem easily annoyed Cap"

Steve glanced at Clint "I'm running out of patience"

"Aren't we all?"

Steve and Clint came to the Operations room, Clint grabbed Steve by the arm "Cap, just if the worst happens, try not to…" he trailed off.

Steve knew what he meant "Thanks Clint"

Clint gave him a nod and Steve walked into the room, Clint didn't want him to blame himself, well Steve didn't blame himself, all the blame went to Niko. Steve walked into the room and everyone was staring at him, he saw Tony standing at a console, Rhodey was next to him, but he was looking at him. Steve walked forward and his boots were the only noise in the room as they softly thudded against the floor. Tony was looking at the console and turned around, Steve was behind him. He sighed "Well Captain, it looks like we've found you friend, he was hidden well and when is say that I mean right under our noses"

Steve felt his heart almost stop, he hoped that Tony was right and that he found Bucky. He was directed to look at a screen on the console, he stared at it. It showed a Hydra base in New York, very far up north in New York, but they were in the same state. Steve kept his reaction low key, he put his hand into a fist, and he turned away and looked at Tony. "Are we sure?"

Tony sighed "I need a little more time with it, but as soon as I know for sure, what are the orders?"

Steve looked at the screen, he turned back toward Tony "We move out"

Tony nodded and Rhodey swallowed, Steve began walking toward the door "Let me know as soon as you know"

"You got it Capsicle" Tony said trying to keep the mood light.

Steve appreciated Tony trying to make a laugh, but Steve couldn't do that right now. He just kept walking toward the door and he left. The door closed and Clint sighed and looked at Tony. "Let's get to work"

Steve walked down the hallway, he headed for his office, every step felt like the ground was going to fall out from under him, his feet felt heavy. He stopped and stood in the middle of the hallway and he closed his eyes. He exhaled and he looked to the right and Hill's office was in view, she deserved to know. He walked toward the doors and he opened them. He peered in and Hill was sitting at her desk, her hair was up like it usually was, she seemed to be holding up. She heard the door open and looked up, she saw Steve.

She stood up and she stared at him "Bucky?" she asked softly

Steve nodded "We've think we've found him"

Hill felt a wave of relief flow over her, her nerves were high as it was. She sat back down in her chair and she moved the ring on her left ring finger around. She closed her eyes and she held back the tears of joy, she took a deep breath. "When we go for him"

"Hill you can't go"

Hill looked at him and she nodded, she knew why. She was way too close to it, Steve was to, but she had been a wreck lately and she wasn't in a good mind set. "I know; good. I'll probably get someone killed if I went" she gave a weak smile.

Steve slightly smirked, he walked forward and he grabbed one of the chairs and set in next to hers and took a seat. He sighed and looked at the floor, he was happy that they might have found him, but now he was filled with worry, what if they were too late? He looked at Hill "I'll bring him home, I'll bring him back to you"

Hill sniffed and she gave him small smile "Thank you"

Steve smiled "You mean a lot to him, I could tell when I saw him with you."

Hill gave him a shy smirk "He's…" she began to say

"I know" Steve said

She looked at him and she nodded, Hill leaned back in her chair "Well I guess I should go home and clean, I haven't cleaned that room in two months, mostly because I haven't been there"

"Hill your apartment is gone"

"I know, I stayed on the Helicarrier in his quarters a few times, mostly when I need comfort, everything in the room is his"

Steve nodded "Look at the bright side, I am going to bring him home for Christmas"

Hill chuckled "Well then, that's my present"

Steve sighed "Hill I don't know how bad it will be"

"Me either"

Steve knew even if he did bring him home, hoe damaged would he be, he couldn't imagine what Niko was doing to him. Would he be the same when he came back, or would he be…different. He didn't know the answer to that question. He decided that he would leave, he gave Hill a nod and stood to leave. Hill watched him leave, she closed her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks. She was going to see him again, she hoped, no she knew that she was going to see him again.

Steve made the next trip to his own quarters, he opened the door and he could hear someone in the bathroom. He smiled and he walked toward the bed and he sat down, he took a deep breath and he laid back, closing his eyes.

 _The wind was rushing past him as he drove the motorcycle into open fire, he dodged blasts of energy and he had two Hydra soldiers following him. He took them out without a problem, then he took out a few more soldiers and then he was captured. He stood in the main room and Skull was standing across the room and he looked at him as he walked forward. Steve felt his heart not increasing, he wasn't scared, not of him anyway. He felt he floor open and he fell and he landed on a bed and he was next to Natasha._

 _He felt his heart was beating calmly in his chest, he was waiting for her to open her eyes, he had a small black box in his hand and he was hoping to God that she liked them. He watched as Natasha stirred and slowly opened her eyes, she looked at him then at the small black box in his hand. Steve saw her face become close to shock "Steve?" she asked softly_

" _Don't worry, it's not a ring" he felt his own mouth say._

 _Natasha opened the box and stared at the ear rings within and she looked at Steve, and the look she gave him made him smile. He saw a flash and then he was lying on the floor._

 _He could feel his chest burning, then he was losing all feeling, it was when Niko threw a knife at her and he stepped in the way. Steve looked at Natasha's horrified face and everything faded, he was lying in bed, he had the covers at his waist._

 _He was resting against the backboard and he was watching Natasha, she was looking at everything on his dresser. She had one of his flannel shirts on and she was swimming in it, the sleeves were rolled up high so her hand were able to be used. She had a few buttons buttoned, the others were undone and she was completely naked under it. The shirt came down and just hid her ass, but it made her thighs look great and her hair was resting on her shoulders. He just watched her as she would grab something on his dresser and look at it._

 _She looked over at him and gave him a soft smile and he smiled back. She turned toward him and walked toward him, he could see her breasts pressing against the fabric and how she had the button undone and how he could see her breasts slightly. She really did know how to get his attention, she always did._

Steve opened his eyes and Natasha was walking out of the bathroom and she had a towel covering her and she saw him. "Well you missed the shower" she smirked and she saw Steve's face. She became serious "Steve?"

Steve took a deep breath "We believe we've found Bucky"

Natasha nodded slightly "That's good isn't it?"

Steve nodded "Yeah it's great, it's just; what if I can't bring him home?"

Natasha walked forward and she put her hand on his face and looked down at him "You won't be bringing him home alone"

Steve looked at her "You starting to warm up to him?"

"No" she answered honestly

Steve didn't think so "I thought not"

Natasha sighed, she hated when they had this conversation, and she always seemed like the bad guy. She sat down next to Steve "I know you want me to trust him"

Steve looked at her "I don't want you to trust him, I want you to be ok with him being here"

Natasha sighed "I guess I haven't been too keen on that either"

Steve sighed "Look Nat…"

"No it's ok, I get it. Just give me time, please"

Steve looked at her and he put his hand on her thigh "All the time you need"

Natasha smirked and looked down "Maybe if I actually talk to him, maybe"

"It would be a start"

Natasha sniffed "Look at me, losing control of my emotions" she said almost hating herself for it.

Steve put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and she took a deep breath. Steve kissed her on the head and he felt her hand moving down toward his belt. He smirked "Really?"

Natasha looked at him innocently "a girl wants what she wants"

Steve chuckled and he instantly kissed her. He felt her arms wrap around him, they leaned into the bed, Steve was over her, and he kept himself from crushing her from his weight. Natasha felt his hand move down and grab her thigh as her leg moved around his waist. She could feel his heart beating quickly, she kissed him on the neck. Steve closed his eyes and he moved slightly and he felt her hand move down his stomach and he heard his belt buckle come undone. Natasha was still a little sore, but being sore wasn't going to stop her from fucking his brains out.

She moved Steve and he landed on his back and she was sitting on his lap. Steve looked up at her and he was breathing heavily, he moved his hands to her hips and he lightly squeezed. Natasha leaned down and gave him a quick kiss and she kissed down his neck. She helped him get his shirt off, she tossed it across the room. Steve found the little notch that her towel was staying together by and went to undo it. She stopped him "Not yet" she said seductively and she kissed down his bare chest and licked his abs.

Steve took a deep breath, he felt his erection pressing against his pants, and he knew she could feel it to. She was just taking her time with him, and he didn't mind. Natasha moved her hand into his pants and she grabbed him, she saw his eyes widen a little when she held him, she began to slightly move her fingers. Steve moved his hands up her toweled chest and he lightly put his hand on her throat. Natasha got off of him and she pulled down his pants. Steve was free and Natasha grabbed him, he moaned slightly as she stroked him. Steve watched as she gave him a look that he knew all too well. He smirked and he felt her breath against him and he closed his eyes and her lips touched the tip of his cock. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw her smiling, even if she had her lips placed on him. Steve almost grabbed her by the hair and made her take him in her mouth, but he knew she wanted to play with him a little, he would return the favor later.

Natasha could tell by the look on his face that he wanted her, she took her lips off of his cock and she moved up and climbed onto him. Steve placed his hands on her hips, she leaned down and kissed him. She slightly parted her lips and his tongue touched hers and it was a teasing touch. She pulled away and she placed her hand on his face and she smiled at him. Steve was beginning to know how she felt when he took his time, it was driving him crazy. She didn't want to hear him beg did she?

Natasha could feel his cock pressing against the towel and she knew what he wanted, she just wanted to play with him a little longer. Natasha leaned back up and she undid the notch in the towel and she pulled the towel away and Steve exhaled as he saw her breasts and her smooth ivory skin. He moved his hands up her stomach slowly and he saw that she liked where his hands were going. He stopped before he was to her breasts and he went back down and he put his hands back on her hips. Natasha looked at him, how dare him, she gave him a look and he knew what he was in for, two could play at that game. He saw her hand grab him and she aimed him right and he felt his cock touch her. He could feel how wet she was, he almost thrusted forward, but he stopped the urge, he knew she wouldn't allow it. He saw the satisfied smirk on her face and he moved his hand up her back slowly and he moved his hands around her ribs and he had them just below her breasts, but he didn't touch them. Natasha squinted at him and he shrugged, Steve could play her game, he liked her games.

Natasha lightly put herself on him and she took herself off, he looked disappointed, she wasn't going to let him inside her until he touched her. Steve moved his hands down and he rested them on her thighs. He grabbed her ass and she gasped as he held her. She almost faltered and let him in, but she held back, he knew what she wanted him to touch. Steve decided the hell with it and he sat up quickly and took Natasha off guard and instead of touching her breasts, he placed his mouth around her nipples and she gasped from the shock of pleasure. Damn him, she closed her eyes and moaned as his tongue tickled her nipples and made her shiver slightly. Natasha held up her end of the game and she let him enter her, he exhaled a moan as he felt her take him. Natasha pushed him down and she began to move, Steve moved her, this time he was on top. He held her hands back and he kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing with each other.

Steve thrusted faster every time and she moaned loudly. Natasha put her hands on his ass and she pulled him in deeper and he moaned as he felt himself go deeper. Her velvety folds took him deeper and deeper. He moaned as he felt her lightly gripping him, he pulled himself out of her and she whimpered in disappointment. He was breathing heavily and he entered her again and he felt her body shiver and he smiled, that's what he wanted. Natasha could feel the all too familiar wave starting to build, she dug her nails in his back and she felt the wave starting to flow down her stomach to her pelvis. She let go and she moaned loudly as she came, Steve could feel her gripping him as she came, he kept going and he knew that it was only making his climax becoming closer. Natasha gasped as she felt him move in and out of her, she could feel every micro movement and it was driving her farther over the edge. Steve felt the tickling feeling and he knew he was done, he came and emptied himself inside her.

Natasha moaned as she felt the warmth from his ejaculation, she was breathing heavily and Steve was as well. Their foreheads touched and he gave her a quick kiss. Natasha closed her eyes "So that was"

"I know" he answered, still out of breath.

Steve got off of her and he laid next to her and she snuggled up close to him. Steve put his arm around her and he put his head back into the pillow and he swallowed. Natasha chuckled. Steve looked at her "What?"

"Nothing, just. I never knew you knew how to play the game"

Steve chuckled "Well now you know"

Natasha looked at him "Round two?"

Steve looked at her and she looked down and she got her answer.

 _ **Bucky**_

Everything hurt. Every breath, the slightest movement of a muscle. His head was throbbing and the headache was ensuing. Bucky could open his eyes, but it hurt to do so. He kept them shut, it was a small thing he could to that kept a small piece of the pain from being felt. Bucky knew I had been hours since he was left alone. Sadly his small fractures to his ribs were almost healed, his swelling on his face had gone down. His shoulder was still tender, but it to was also almost healed. His ankles were actually the first things to heal, Bucky could tell that his femur was still broken. His jaw was sore, but otherwise it was fine.

For once he cursed his enhanced healing, it only made him experience pain more often, as soon as he was healed up, Niko would come back and break everything again. Bucky didn't know if he could take another one, he was being tortured, but not for information, but for the fun of it. Bucky was glad that his arm wasn't hurt at all, that was nice, something he could move. He could barely think though, he found himself mostly going in and out of consciousness. He was hopeful though, he hoped that at any moment that he would see Steve charging in, he longed to see Hill. He had a feeling that as soon as he was recovered, he was going to get punched in the face. He wasn't going to say that he didn't deserve it though. Soon enough Bucky became more awake as time went on.

His head still hurt whenever he moved it, but his femur was becoming less broken, he was soon able to start putting small amounts of weight on it, for the femur to heal a surgery is required, thankfully Bucky didn't need that. Well surgery lasts for hours and he would be healing as they did their work. His body would be working on healing the cut they would've made, so surgery was more risky than just letting it heal. Bucky moved his arms slightly and he felt the pull of the chains attacked to the large metal hand restraints. He opened his eyes and winced as his face began to hurt as his muscles strained and ached from the beating he took earlier.

He slightly pulled his arms forward, the chains clanked together as they were pulled on. Bucky took a deep breath and he pushed his arms forward, he felt his muscles and his chest begin to burn as he used all his muscles and he pulled forward. He gritted his teeth and he breathed sharply in pain and he heard the chains begin to break. He pushed a little more and he stopped and he sighed. He was breathing heavily and his whole body ached, he sniffed and he stared at the door. He squinted and he started again, he pushed himself and he felt his sternum ache and he felt the chains loosen slightly. Bucky stopped and he groaned in pain, he let the burning in his arms fade and he raised his head and looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, someone get him out of here.

His brief moment of piece was cut short by the door opening. He looked at who had walked in, it was Niko. Bucky stared at him, Niko walked forward and he didn't look happy. He had his hand to his mouth and he stood before him and he sighed. Bucky frowned slightly and Niko punched him in the face. Bucky spit blood out of his mouth, he looked at him "What, get bored?"

Niko chuckled "No, it's just I'm a little upset"

Bucky chuckled through bloody teeth "Funny"

Niko gave him a sarcastic smile and punched him again. Bucky groaned and he exhaled, he looked at Niko "Well clearly someone in the operation has messed up"

Niko chuckled "Yeah, and before tomorrow is done, you'll be dead"

Bucky sighed "About time, I thought it would take another two months to get on with it"

Niko chuckled "Well now I'm being forced, your little friends have got onto the trail"

Bucky was silent and he smiled, he starting to laugh, even though his chest hurt whenever he laughed. "Well it was only a matter of time, maybe they'll shot you this time"

"They come here, some aren't going to make it out"

Niko began to pace and Bucky scoffed at him "It's all talk with you, you never do what you say"

Niko stopped and looked at him, Bucky could tell he was in bad territory, but to be honest; he didn't care. Niko chuckled and he pulled out a pistol and put it to Bucky's forehead. Bucky stared at him and he didn't blink, he just stared. Niko pulled back the firing pin and he began to squeeze the trigger. Bucky closed his eyes and Niko chuckled and he took his finger off the trigger and brought the pistol around and hit him across the face. Bucky swayed to the right from the blow and he groaned. Niko put the pistol away "Don't push it Barnes"

Bucky chuckled, he knew it was just going to make Niko worse. "Well you weren't really that good"

Niko frowned at him "You think that I'll just let you insult me?"

Bucky nodded "I've been doing it since we've met"

Niko smirked "Right you are"

Bucky looked at Niko and he pulled out the pistol and he aimed it at his head. Bucky stared at the barrel and into the small hole that had the bullet that would kill him ready to be fired. He closed his eyes and waited for the click and then he would be dead, but he never heard the click. Niko put the pistol away "I could kill you, but the job isn't done yet. Killing you now would be like cutting foreplay short."

Bucky looked at him "So the big plan, what is that anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Niko said closely

Bucky shrugged "Not much to lose"

Niko shook his head and walked forward and got in Bucky's face. "I have nothing to lose, correct, but you have everything"

Bucky stayed silent, Niko smiled slightly "You have friends, Hill, Steve" Niko walked around him and talked to him behind him "You have someone you love, I have no one Barnes, I am truly free"

Bucky scoffed "Free, but you still act like you're being controlled"

Niko sighed "I make my own choices"

"So do I, and I don't kill people"

Niko pointed at him "You don't kill them anymore, tell me Barnes, what would you do if it wasn't for the sake of redemption?"

Bucky followed him with his gaze, Niko continued "You think that maybe doing a few good things will wipe away the bad?"

Bucky stayed silent, Niko smiled "If the world knew who you are, they would hunt you down, they would kill you on sight" Niko took a deep breath "There is no redemption for you Barnes, only death will free you from your curse"

"My curse?"

"Yes, the fact that wherever you go, there is always a trail of bodies. Kennedy, Howard and poor Maria Stark, Wakanda, remember. Wherever you go, death follows"

Bucky chuckled "Funny, I could say the exact same thing about you"

Niko nodded "I have chosen this"

"Yeah well I didn't"

"Do you think that if the world knew that, that they would just pardon you from your crimes? They would string you up and hang you for the press and the nation would understand what effect that Hydra has had upon this world"

Bucky sighed "Hydra, your friends"

"Friends? Heh, no, I only made a deal with them. I get to kill you, and they stay out of my way"

Bucky chuckled "Hydra sure isn't used to that"

"Not when you kill their commanders"

Bucky sighed "Baron Zemo, he's the new head of Hydra, right?"

Niko sighed "No, he just happens to have good connections."

"What is your play Niko, what is the great plan you have conjured?"

Niko chuckled, he walked away. He got to the door and he looked back at him "That's for you to find out"

Bucky watched as the door closed with a loud lock. He sighed, he looked down. He took a deep breath, he needed to get out of here.

 _ **Steve**_

The room was warm, the bed was even warmer, and Steve was lying under the covers. He was resting his head against the pillow. Natasha was lying next to him, her body close with his. Steve wasn't asleep, but he wasn't bothered to open his eyes either. Natasha was lightly running her finger over his chest. Steve held back from chuckling as it began to tickle. Natasha closed her eyes taking a deep breath. He smelled so good, and he was a furnace. Natasha could feel his arm around her and his fingers were on her lower back. Steve didn't want to leave, he just wanted to stay in this moment.

Natasha lightly kissed his shoulder, Steve opened his eyes, and he looked at her. "Hey"

"Hey" she responded and she kissed him.

Steve took a deep breath and all he could smell was her, he brought her closer. Natasha was as warm as can be, Steve was more relaxed than he'd been in two months. He was usually stricken with worry and uncertainty, this was the only time that he felt free from all of it. Natasha looked at him "Something on your mind?"

Steve looked at her "Not really"

Natasha smirked "Honestly I could care less about what is going on outside this room at the moment" she said slyly while kissing his chest. Steve chuckled as her lips tickled slightly "Clint invited us to the Farm for Christmas"

Natasha took her lips off of him, she looked at him "Oh, well I used to go every other year"

"Well, he invited me actually"

Natasha sighed "Oh, so not me?"

Steve smirked "I could bring a guest"

Natasha smiled "Really"

Steve nodded "Yeah, I thought about taking Sam"

Natasha punched him playfully on the arm. Steve laughed "Of course I'm bringing you"

"What makes you think I want to go?"

"So you don't want to go to the farm with me?"

"What if I don't?"

"Then stay here"

"I can't do that" Natasha said glancing at him.

"You're just playing with me aren't you?"

"Now you caught on, and oh this isn't playing with you"

Steve frowned "Then what is…" his sentence was cut short when she grabbed him and began to stroke him. Steve looked at her "You are rotten"

"So rotten" she said and she climbed on top of him.

Steve chuckled and he kissed her, they both moved their hands over each other's bodies. Steve kissed her neck when a knock on the door made the moment end. Natasha chuckled as they were both about to have sex again. Steve was silent, Natasha smiled "Maybe if we don't' say anything they'll just go away" she whispered

Steve looked at her and he spoke "Yeah"

Sam's vice came from behind the door "We've found Bucky"

Natasha's smile faded and Steve became serious and he nodded "Ok, Sam give me a few minutes"

"You got it"

Steve looked at Natasha and she sighed "Back to work"

Steve nodded "To be continued"

Natasha got off of him and she watched as he got out of the bed, she watched his ass as he walked into the bathroom. She laid her head back, she exhaled. She sat up and got out of the bed, she went to the dresser and she grabbed clothes. Steve was already in pants when he came out of the bathroom, Natasha was putting a shirt on and she looked at him "So find Bucky, make a plan, then what?"

"We get Bucky the hell out of there"

"After that?"

"Niko isn't getting away, not this time"

Natasha nodded and she followed Steve out of the room once he was dressed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while, its been a crazy couple of weeks leading up to the Holidays and with school, I just had to find time, so here is a long waited chapter, I hope you enjoy. Review.**

 _ **Niko**_

Niko quickly ascended the stairs toward the control room. He passed numerous of his men, he turn down three hallways before he came to the large control room doors. Niko took a breath and walked into the room. He was met with Alexie, the large screen on the wall had numerous things upon it. Alexie walked forward and got in front of him. Niko looked at him "Niko, what's our move?"

"We prepare for an attack"

Alexie looked at him "They found us?"

"Double the outer guard, they could be here in a few hours"

Alexie looked at three men, they stood in attention when they noticed that he was staring at them. They nodded and ran off to get the order completed. Niko walked toward the man that had his back to him. "You may want to leave"

The man was wearing a suit, it was black and he slowly turned. "If you will allow it, I'll have some men come to help"

"Helmut I appreciate the offer, but this base isn't going to be left standing soon, and most of us will be dead"

Helmut nodded while walking forward, his hands were behind his back. "My men will stay, I will await for your call"

Niko glanced at Helmut as he walked away. He turned to watch him leave. Helmut was met with Alexie and he looked at him like he was a nuisance "Excuse me"

Alexie moved, allowing him to leave. He looked at Niko "What's the plan for once they get here? Is there an escape plan?"

Niko sighed and put his hands on a console. He closed his eyes "We're not getting away from here Alexie, not this time"

Alexie frowned "So what, we're just giving up?"

"No, I'll make sure that I am going to kill at least one of those damn Avengers"

Alexie heard his bitterness in his words, Alexie nodded "I'll help the men"

Niko nodded, Alexie walked away. Niko looked back at the large screen on the wall, he frowned. He gritted his teeth and brought his hand down onto the close that his hands were rested upon and smashed the keys while sending a large crack up the screen. The console flickered and died. Niko took his hand away from the dented metal, his knuckled were broken, he watched they heal and crack back into place. He was going to kill someone, Barnes most likely. That is where he would make his last stand, where Barnes was. The base wasn't in a secluded place away from civilization, and they were placed on a large cliff. The room that Barnes was being held in was at the center of the base, it was the only place to go if he wanted to survive the initial strike. He would bring Alexie, he needed a little back up. How could he had slipped up, he always seemed to slip up. He remembered Barnes telling him that in Red Room when he was sixteen, he was good, but he could always slip up, then again so could anyone. Niko knew it took Barnes forever to find him when he wanted to blow up Moscow, yet he was alone, he had the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. after him, he shouldn't have expected to make it long. At least he had two months of beating Barnes to the brink of death. That was the upside. He was ready though, he could kill at least a few.

 _ **Peter**_

Peter had left the Tower two hours ago, he was walking along the sidewalk. He was talking to Aunt May on the phone. "Aunt May it's only the weekend"

"Well you have schoolwork" she said annoyed

"I'll get it done"

"Yeah in the middle of the night on Sunday"

"I still get it done"

"Well I hope whatever you do in the city on the weekends is important"

"It is, just trust me on this"

"I would if I knew what this is"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Aunt May exhaled "Ok, be careful in that city Peter"

"I will, Love you"

"Love you to" Peter hung up and he sighed, it was getting harder to hide what he was doing from her. He just needed to tell her the truth, but then he would put her in danger, better her to be upset with him then to have her be attacked.

He was walking toward the subway, when he saw two Police Cars drive past with their lights up and siren blaring. Peter stood at attention and watched them drive past. Peter smiled, he ran into an alley. Spiderman shot out of it. He caught himself on one of the posts that the traffic lights hung from. He turned his attention toward the action that was happening down the street. He leaped off and fired a web, he swung high into the air. He twirled through the air, he ran along a building's side. He jumped to the left and flipped, he fired a web, and it caught his weight and swung him up high with increased speed. Peter breathed calmly as he swung, following the cops toward the source of the problem. He swung over a cop car, he noticed numerous people were pointing at him as he swung past them. He saw where the cops were going, they were heading to a bank. Peter sighed: _Robbers had to go ruin my evening._

Peter swung one last time, he flew through the air. He landed on the roof of the bank, he found an air duct and crawled into it. He was in, now he just needed to not get caught. He crawled as fast as he could while not making a sound. He came to an opening, he stared down it, he saw a line of hostages, and he could hear someone talking. He needed a better angle, he kept moving. He came to another opening, he looked through the metal blinds. He saw four men walking with guns, one was talking, and he looked like the boss. "Get the money loaded up"

"You got it" he heard someone answer, but he couldn't see him, there was more than four. He put his hand on the metal blinds, he pushed forward, and it broke off softly. He held onto it, he crawled out of it. He was up high, good. He placed the blinds back to their place. He crawled to the ceiling, he was upside down, and he looked down to survey the room. _Thank you for making such a tall ceiling, but it almost seems unnecessary, but I'm not complaining._

Peter listened a little more.

"Hey the cops will be here soon"

"The cops aren't a problem"

"What about that Spider guy?" one asked, he seemed like the most nervous. He might be new, or he was just afraid.

"Seriously the Spider guy, you are always going on about him"

"It's because I've seen him"

"Yeah maybe in a nightmare"

They all laughed at him, he sighed "You guys don't remember the attack on New York last year, and he was involved"

"The Avengers were involved, the freak show. I haven't seen him hanging around with them, not saying he wouldn't fit right in"

"Fine what about the Devil of Hell's Kitchen?"

"C'mon, we're not even in Hell's Kitchen"

"Yeah that's his turf, we aren't on it, and so that means we don't have to worry about him"

One of the men tossed another large duffle bag into the large pile "Yeah, anyone heard of this Alias Investigations?"

"No, why?"

"Well I heard from on the street that the girl who runs it is one of them"

"C'mon, I don't believe it."

"Well it's not to say that New York hasn't gone to hell anyway"

"You got that right"

Peter saw that the cops were here now, he still had time to deal with these punks, but he would listen just a little longer, he kept his eyes on how many there actually were.

"Well at least we're making it off with all this money, I can't wait to be sitting on a beach sipping on one of those umbrella drinks"

"You and the beach"

"Hey it's the good life"

"Well to be honest I just want to get out of here first"

"We'll leave when we've got the money"

"Where's the boss anyway?"

"She was here a minute ago"

Peter frowned: _She?_

Peter heard a chuckle, her voice was smooth and soft, but strong and full of authority. She was clearly the boss. Peter looked down and he saw her, she was standing out of the small circle that the robbers had formed while talking. She was staring right up at him, Peter didn't know if she could actually see him though. She was stunning, her long hair hung to her mid-back. She had glasses on, the lenses were blue, and she was wearing a black leather cat suit, it looked very similar to Black Widows'. Did he forget to mention her hair was white?

She had a dark purple, almost black lipstick on, and she was staring right at him. Peter felt his muscles clench up, he didn't know if she could actually see him or was she just looking at the ceiling, he had a feeling it was the first one. He her lips parted into a smile, her white teeth shined brightly. Peter took a slow steady breath. "I see we have company" she said loudly

Peter sighed, he was caught "I don't know where you are, but you're here" she added

Peter thought for a second that she might be lying, or she was telling the truth, honestly he couldn't tell which. Peter dared not move, she was still staring right at him, if he moved she might see him. She turned around to her men "Get to the safe, the exit is that way"

"You got it boss"

Peter couldn't let them get away, he looked at the vault door and he sighed. He aimed and fired his webbing, the white fluid expanded as it hit the sides of the wall and formed a wall of white web, blocking the way out. The robbers stood there dumbfounded. The woman with the white hair chuckled "That's a pity" she said playfully.

Peter closed his eyes and opened them. She was looking around, still smiling with her shining white teeth. "Come out little spider and play" she taunted

Peter took a deep breath and he jumped down and fired a large wall of webbing and hit all of her men and they flew into the wall and were stuck there. Peter landed, he stood ready, she wasn't surprised by his input at all, and she just smiled at him. He wasn't quite sure how to take that. The men were hollering and their muffled screams seemed to be annoying her. "Be quite boys" she said firmly

The screams stopped, she took a long breath, and she looked back at him and smiled. Peter sighed "Well it seems you have nowhere to go"

She smirked "On contraire, I do have a way out"

"And what would that be?"

"You walking me out the front door"

"Well I would be happy to hand you over to the police"

She almost looked like she pouted "Well that's boring"

Peter awkwardly smiled at that, except she couldn't see that. She took a step forward "Well the rumors about you are true"

"Glad you heard, but you still tried to steal"

"Well, a girls got to eat" she smiled at him

"Nice white hair"

"Oh its platinum blonde, not white, I'm not you're grandma"

"My mistake"

She chuckled "Well by your height and voice, you're not very old are you"

"I can see you aren't either"

"Well start out young"

"I guess"

Peter had no idea where this was going, he took a step forward and metal claws extracted from her gloved fingers. "Nice trick"

"Hmm, they come in handy from time to time"

"Well since we've come this far, what's your name?"

"Coming to a name to name basis, moving kind of fast aren't you"

"I'm not moving anywhere"

"I wish I could see you move"

"Thanks, but the only place I want to take you is to jail"

"Oh so sad, how much fun we could have"

"Yeah, maybe never"

"I don't know spider, I get what I want, one way or another" she said seductively

Peter tried not to let her looks get to him "So, name?"

"Felicia" she said softly in a very playful way.

"Nice to meet you"

"Well you know my name, what's yours?"

"Not up for talking about it"

"Oh, so you played little old me, fun. Ok spider, what's the next move? Choke hold, hands tied behind my back, or a little playful grabbing?"

"If you call fighting playful hand grabbing, I wonder what real playful is to you?"

She smiled at him, it made him feel a little weird "If you beat me, you might find out"

"Hmm"

She smirked "Sound appealing?"

Peter took a step forward and he saw the attack a mile away, she shot a grapple hook out of her wrist and he dodged it. He landed and Felicia smiled "You are quick, I hope not too quick" her smile made his ears become warm. He fired a web and he hit her in the gut and pulled her forward. She cut the line with her claws and he kicked him in the chest, he hit the floor and pushed himself back up to his feet in one move, he flipped and hit her across the face. She grunted as she brought her hand around and blocked his next strike. She held his fist there she gave him a smirk "Not afraid to hit a woman, not bad"

"Well I guess if it comes to it"

She went to punch him and he dodged it, he shot her with a web on her wrist and he brought her hand back and he pushed it up into her back. She groaned and laughed "Not bad spider, a little rough, I like it"

Did she ever stop playing, she brought her head back and hit him in the face. He fell back and she swung her leg round and her thigh went around his neck and she took him to the floor. Peter was staring right in between her thighs, she smiled "Don't get excited spider"

Peter shot a web at the ceiling and pulled himself out of her grip and he kicked her across the face and punched her in the gut. She stood and looked at him, he was standing ready "I won't"

She smiled, Peter took a step forward and then an explosion blew a wall open and they were both thrown to the floor. Peter hit the ground and he saw the world was spinning. He saw Felicia stand over him. She smiled, she had two large bags of cash and she set them down and leaned down to his face. Peter saw the world settle and she was very close. "Thanks for the fun spider, but I've got to run"

Peter wasn't sure what she was doing next but she grabbed his mask and moved it up. But she didn't pull it off, she leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. He felt his heart try to explode out of his chest and he felt her tongue dancing with his. His hand went to her arm and he hand went to his thigh. She broke the kiss off and she smile at him "See you around"

She left, Peter sat up and his back ached, he pulled his mask down and he was standing in the bank with the other guys still on the wall. Peter heard footsteps and yelling and the cops saw him as he swung away and up into a vent in the dark ceiling. He heard them yelling as he quickly crawled up the vent and got to the roof. He made it and he quickly ran off the building and swung toward the Stark tower. That was interesting, and he was sure he was going to see her again, Felicia.

 _ **Scott**_

There were things that Scott had been in, prison, a brief case, a water main, an air duct, a subatomic realm, a suit that can make him shrink, a plane, Falcon's pack, and the Avenger's Facility, but he had never been in a Quinjet. He was seated in a chair and he was feeling a little nervous, just the normal quickened pulse, sweaty hands, and the feeling of being heated from the inside out. He was in his suit, but his helmet was sitting next to him. There were two people in the Quinjet with him, Captain freaking America, and Black Widow. He was a fan of Cap and he was scared of Black Widow.

Steve was sitting in a chair that was across from Scott, and Natasha was flying the Quinjet. Scott took a deep breath, Steve smiled "Nervous Mr. Lang?"

"A little" Scott confessed

Steve chuckled "You must not get nervous often, especially what happened two months ago"

Scott chuckled "I thought Luis was kidding, but apparently not"

"You got passed Sam, not bad"

Scott nervously chuckled "I have a feeling if it was anyone else I would have been killed, like if it was you or…her" Scott looked over at Natasha.

Natasha looked at him and smirked, Scott took a breath and he felt his heart in his throat. Steve chuckled "Probably"

Scott sighed "So, Bucky?"

"Yeah, Niko had him in a base up in the mountains"

Scott nodded "My ants won't be much help here"

"Yeah winter does that" Natasha said from the pilot seat

Scott chuckled nervously "Wat's the plan?"

"Don't have one yet" Steve said

Scott looked at him and nodded, "Well I would guess it involves me shrinking"

"Most likely"

"Well I'm the man for the job then"

Steve smiled "Scott, I want to warn you, Niko is not…"

"I get it, not the thing I'm used to well I have dealt with one guy that was mentally unbalanced"

"Niko is worse" Natasha said

Scott looked over at her, he nervously sighed, he looked at Steve and he saw how Steve glanced over at her. He frowned, he looked from Natasha to him. "You guys are partners right?"

"Yeah" Steve was brought out of his glance at Natasha by the words.

"In the work sense?"

"And in the home sense" Natasha said without looking at him.

Scott chuckled "Wait you two are a…"

"We're together" Steve confirmed

Scott raised his eyebrows "Wow"

"What something wrong?" Natasha asked and her voice sounded angry

Scott instantly felt his adrenaline increase, did he just piss of Black Widow? Steve laughed at the sight of seeing Scott almost freak out "Play nice Nat"

Scott heard a small laugh from Natasha, he sighed in relief. He chuckled "Well just, nice to see, two people, you know, find…each other" Scott said while trying to find words as he spoke.

"Just stop talking about it" Steve said smiling

Scott nodded "got it"

Scott looked down at his helmet as it lay next to him. He took a deep breath. Steve watched him closely, he glanced at Natasha. She was focused on flying, he nodded slightly. He turned his attention back toward Scott. Scott seemed to notice, he sat up a little straighter as he looked at him. "So I heard about what happened at Pym Industries"

Scott seemed to be taken out of his highway traffic of thoughts "Uh yeah, well it was nothing"

"Blowing up a building so it gets sucked into a different realm isn't just nothing"

Scott shook his head "Yeah I know, just I really can't explain it"

"Do you know anything that I may need to know?"

"Other than Hydra was there, no"

"Hydra was there?" Steve asked with his brow furrowed and he instantly put his hands into fists, he got angry whenever he found out what Hydra was doing.

"Yeah, is that worse than I already thought it was?"

"It's bad, but not surprising"

Scott nodded "It seems Hydra has their hands in everything"

"Well it's what they do"

Steve stood up and walked over to the pilot seat, he placed his hand on the seat, he could feel Natasha's eyes on him as he stood there. "Steve?"

He looked at her "I'm ok" he reassured her

Natasha tilted her head "No you're not" she said and she returned her eyes to the canopy. Steve looked at her "How long till we get back?"

"Another hour" she answered, Steve could tell by her voice that she had put up the walls, he wasn't going to get much out of her at the moment. He nodded, he turned around and took a seat. Scott looked at them and went to speak, but stopped himself as he remembered who he would be talking to.

 _ **Peter**_

Peter was sitting on the couch in Stark's tower with an ice pack on his ribs and his head as Pepper walked in. She saw the sight of him and she dropped what she was doing and rushed over to him. Peter saw her and he sighed, his head hurt too much to try and move. Pepper looked at him, he was in his suit, but his mask was lying on the coffee table. She sat down next to him on the couch and she took the ice pack off of his head. "You are like Tony is this aspect"

"Thanks" Peter said and his head ached

Pepper gave him a look "It wasn't a complement"

Peter inhaled, his ribs ached as he exhaled, Pepper looked at him, he was covered in dust and he had small cuts on his face. "What did you get yourself into?"

Peter chuckled "It was a bank robbery"

"Did you stop them?"

"All but one, the leader of the small group, she got away"

Pepper frowned "She?"

"Yeah, she blew up a wall, and then got away, her men that were with her though are locked up by now"

Pepper nodded and placed the ice pack softly onto his head "Have you ever thought about having armor?"

Peter shrugged "Never really thought about it"

Pepper scanned down Peter's body and she saw glass sticking out of his thigh, she grabbed it and pulled it out. Peter opened his mouth in pain and he closed it, gritting his teeth. He went through the pain "Thanks, I was going to wait to take that out when I didn't have a headache"

"Well it needed to come out"

"It was glass, not a bullet" he complained

"Oh shut up"

Peter sighed and kept his mouth shut. Pepper looked at him "So this girl, you going to see her again?"

Peter grimaced slightly "Probably" he pulled out a small device and it showed a red dot and it was flashing. Pepper looked at it "You planted a tracker?"

Peter nodded "Yeah when she kissed me I put it behind her ear, it's like a nicotine patch she won't even notice it's there"

"Kissed you?"

Peter looked at her and he saw the strange look she was giving him "What, she apparently liked me"

"So she blew up a wall, hurt you and kissed you, then left?"

"That about sums it up yeah" he said putting his head back closing his eyes.

Pepper frowned "What's her name?"

"Felicia" Peter said through a breath

"You got her to tell you her name?"

"I asked"

Pepper frowned "This is the weirdest robber I have ever heard of"

"She's around my age"

"Well you apparently caught her attention"

Peter chuckled and his ribs ached, he took a short breath "Well by tomorrow I will be back to trying to stop her"

Pepper sighed, she stood. "By the way it seems and looks, you're in for a long one"

Peter nodded and closed his eyes "I let Aunt May know I'm staying with a friend in New York"

Pepper nodded "Just take care of yourself better next time" she said while walking away.

"Will do"

Peter exhaled and he tried to get comfortable, he wasn't moving for the rest of the night. Tonight was the first time that he wasn't able to catch all of them, Felicia, she was interesting. She seemed to want to verbally seduce him the entire time. He wasn't going to lie to himself, she was beautiful, really beautiful. She tricked him to, he never met a girl like her, and now he had to stop her. He could venture to guess that she was going to rob a place again, and he was going to be there to when she did.

 _ **Steve**_

The facility was actually quiet, there was no movement, everyone had become still when they found Bucky, now it was just a place of utter silence. The noise was the occasional word from the other Avengers, and the sound of fingers typing on keyboards and consoles. The doors opened and Steve walked in, Natasha was close behind, she stayed by the door as Steve moved to the center of the room. Scott slowly followed and he stood next to Natasha, he was nervous and he could feel his heart in his throat.

Steve looked at everyone "Layout of the base?"

A technician stood "it's well situated"

"How?"

"It's at the top of a large hill with a cliff on the other side, only one way to get there on foot" Tony said

Steve looked at Tony "Good thing we're not going in by foot"

Tony understood him and Rhodey, but he frowned. Steve took a deep breath "By the way the base looks it will have plenty of defenses on that hill, it will have anti-air turrets as well. We are going in, in Quinjets. We will use the stealth drives to get as close as we can, Stark. I want you Rhodey, Sam, and Vision in the air as well"

Tony nodded "Well it is our specialty"

"I need over watch, Allen and Barton, that'll be you"

Clint hid his feeling of annoyance as he was paired with Allen, who looked like a happy school boy. Steve looked at Natasha "I will lead the ground assault when we get shot down"

"Wait, shot down?" Scott asked

Everyone turned their heads toward him, Scott looked at everyone who was giving him a look that he was completely unknown to them. He glanced at Natasha, she had her arms cross and her fist was under her chin, she glanced at him and shrugged. "Can't we get close enough to take out the anti-air turrets?" Scott asked after a minute of silence.

"We can only get so close" Tony said

Steve looked at everyone, he wanted to give Scott a chance "Scott what do you got?"

Scott honestly didn't expect to be offered his opinion, he cleared his throat, clearly out of nervousness. "If you can get me to the right spot, I can sneak in unnoticed. I can shut down those turrets, and find Bucky. When I do get them offline, I can radio in and let you know, and then you come in"

"Who are you again?" Tony asked

"Scott Lang, Ant-Man"

Tony frowned "So you are going to go in there by yourself, and no backup, if you can't get those guns offline then we won't make it very far"

Scott nodded, he saw where the plan could go wrong and how it would really put them to where they were already heading, but he knew he could do it. Steve looked at Tony and Scott, he glanced at everyone else, no one else was objecting to Scott's idea, only Tony. Steve looked at Natasha, she gave him a soft smirk that no one else say but him. He gave her a small smirk back. "Ok Scott, we'll do it your way"

Tony turned to look at Steve "Capsicle, you know that without any back up, if he can't do this then we're literally going to fly into a trap and frankly get killed" he said hushed only so Steve could hear.

Steve looked at Tony "I know, but he can get in. I'm taking the chance that he can do this, it sounded better than my plan"

Tony sighed and nodded "Ok…?"

"Scott" Scott confirmed

"Scott, we'll do it your way. What do you need?"

"Do you have any building schematics?"

"Yeah, all of them"

"I need to see them"

Tony hurried Scott over to the console where he was would be shown the schematics. Steve looked at everyone else "Get prepped, we leave tonight"

Everyone instantly followed his orders and started to do wat they needed to do, to get the job done. Natasha walked forward and lightly placed her hand on Steve's arm and took it away quickly. Steve looked down at her, she gave him a stare that he knew. Steve nodded and he took her hand in his "We stick together" he said softly

"We're partners, we watch each other's backs" she said in the same hushed tone.

"And if I don't take you with me anywhere, you'll break every bone in my body"

Natasha chuckled as she remembered saying that to him when he was going to go to the Hydra base without her and planned on taking on Red Skull by himself. Steve smirked and he didn't care that they were in public, he didn't know if she wanted to but he put his arms around her and brought her close and kissed her deeply. Natasha wasn't expecting Steve to do that, he was one for privacy, but right now it looked like he was making out with her in front of everyone they both knew. They came apart and Steve smirked slightly and Natasha looked around, no one was looking. She looked at him and gave him a look that made him become a little lightheaded. "Later" he mouthed

Natasha was going to hold him to that.

 _ **Bucky**_

He could hear his heart in his ears and his head was spinning. He was slumped on his knees and he felt incredibly weak. He didn't know if he could lift his arm, Niko just broke his ribs again, and now he was locked in a room with Niko. Apparently Niko was going to use him as bait to try and kill one of them. Bucky wheezed as his sides ached from the broken bones. He could still taste blood in his mouth which was all he had tasted for two months. The bitter iron in his blood and the strange warmth as it came out of his nose and flowed into his mouth. He spit blood to the floor and t joined a rather large dark brown mixed with black stain, it was all the blood that he had sit out in the past two months.

Bucky saw Niko sitting on a metal chair and he had his pistol out and he was checking the bullets. Bucky sighed wheezily and closed his eyes.

 _The room was quiet and empty. Bucky stood in the room, he himself was quiet. He was standing in front of a table and a large glass bottle of scotch was sitting before him, and two glasses were next to it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he could smell the wood of the mansion. He opened his eyes as he heard the door open, he looked back and it was Hill standing there. Bucky froze as he stared at her, she wasn't in Red Room. Then the room began to fade away and he was standing in Hill's apartment at the island in the kitchen with a bottle of scotch and two glasses next to it. Bucky inhaled and then a shocking pain made him jolt._

Bucky opened his eyes and Niko had pressed the end of the pistol against his ribs. "Stay awake my good friend"

Bucky stared back at him and his eyes began to shut again and Niko pressed the end of the barrel harder into his ribs and Bucky gasped and he opened his eyes fully alert. "That's better" Niko said with a smile

Bucky swallowed and his throat was dry, he was dying and he knew it. The room was cold, everything felt cold, and he felt like he was leaving and nothing was stopping him either than Niko. Bucky didn't want to die yet, he still wanted to do things, which he wasn't used to being able to do or wanting to do them. He wanted to be home, lying next to Maria in bed, just him and her, enjoying each other's company. It seemed more like a dream now, it was hard for him to remember without any energy that it was only two months ago that he was doing just that.

Niko walked away and sat down in the chair, the door to the room opened and Alexie walked in. Niko stood up "The defenses are set up"

"Good, but I have a feeling it won't be enough"

"Is the plane ruined?"

"No it is still only beginning, the plan changes and evolves as new player come to the board, just keep it adaptable"

"What about Barnes?"

"He is starting to slip, fun to see him like this, but he can't die yet, if Captain America finds out that his friend is dead, he will storm this place by himself, and that won't end well"

Alexie nodded "There is no escape from this, not this time?"

"No there isn't my friend, Alexie I believe this is the last night we will see of each other"

Alexie sighed and offered his hand, Niko took it "It has been an honor my friend" Alexie said

Niko smirked "When I found you half dead in a destroyed plane, it was the start of a long friendship"

"One I am grateful for"

Niko smiled "Now go, stay up there with the others, I will be here"

Alexie turned to leave and he looked back at Niko "Goodbye old friend"

"Goodbye" Niko said softly

Alexie left the room and Niko sat back down in the chair. He looked at Bucky "Tonight it all ends Barnes, and you'll be awake to see it"

 _ **Peter**_

He knew that he would be busy, but not this busy. He was standing on the roof of the Stark Tower, he was still stiff from his little encounter with Felicia. He looked at the phone and he saw that the red dot was at another bank. This one didn't seem to sleep, Peter thought for a split second that he may have been brought into a trap. She was probably luring him in there, but if she was robbing a bank, this time it must be a more quiet operation. He felt his phone vibrate and he saw it was Fury, he exhaled annoyed he didn't want to talk to Fury. He quickly answered it "Hey Nick"

"You still busy?"

Peter sighed "yeah"

"How did the bank robbery go?"

"So you are keeping tabs on me, great"

"I'm just trying to look out for you"

"Yeah, and to answer your question, not good, one of them got away and they are robbing another place, I'm headed there now."

"Two in one night?"

"Yeah"

"Where is the second bank?"

"In Hell's Kitchen"

He heard Fury sigh in annoyance "Just be careful"

"You got it"

Peter ended the call and he took a deep breath, what was he getting himself into?

He spent the next five minutes heading toward the bank, he was on the side of a building as he stared down at the bank. He took a deep breath, he jumped to the roof and landed softly. He walked toward the ventilation system again, he sighed a she pulled the grate off and climbed into it. He was spending his night in a vent, great. Peter was in more of a hurry this time, he came close to the opening that would lead him to the main room. He looked down from the vent, he saw that the glass hadn't been broken, it was actually not even touched. Peter sighed, he put his hand on the grate, but he stopped himself. Now without a doubt it was a trap, he shook his head, not worth getting killed over, he slowly made his way back to the roof.

He came to the exit and climbed out of it, he placed his feet on the roof and he put the grate back and he exhaled. "You're dressed oddly for a bank robber" he heard a man's voice say.

Peter froze and he rolled his eyes, great now who was he going to meet tonight? He turned around and he saw the dark silhouette of a man standing by the water tower. He saw that he was in a dark red suit. Peter sighed and nodded "Well I'm not a bank robber"

"Funny you say that, and you just came out of the bank"

"Well I was searching the place"

"What for?"

"Someone" Peter knew he had to choose his words wisely

The man listened carefully and he could tell that the guy's dressed weirdly, his heart was elevated. Peter sighed "You probably think I'm lying"

"I do"

"Well I ran into a bank robber earlier tonight and I had a tracker planted on her and it led me here, so"

"Long way to come for one bank robber"

"Isn't that all it takes?"

The man made a small noise of agreement. Peter took a step forward "So you going to stare at me all night, because I'm not in the mood and honestly, I need to be going"

"Just stay away from here"

"Why, because it's dangerous?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm tired of people telling me what I am not allowed to do"

"Maybe you should listen to them"

"Maybe, but what if you knew that you could do something and that you had the power to do it?"

"Just because you have the power to do it, doesn't mean you should"

Peter sighed "Well I'll leave this area for you, you seem in love with it anyway, hate to charge in on a man's territory."

Peter got to the edge of the building when he felt his head buzz and he turned and caught a baton. He looked at it and he tossed it to the ground "Yeah, try harder"

Peter jumped off the roof and fired a web, he swung upward and he left the man standing on the roof. Peter was soon out of Hell's Kitchen and back on a building, he seemed to be spending his time on roofs. He placed his hands on the side of the building and exhaled, he was tired, and annoyed. A soft chuckle came behind him, he turned around and Felicia was standing behind him, she was leaning against the water tower. She was smiling and Peter swallowed, he was frustrated. "Well look who it is" he said

"Fun that you were tracking me for a few hours, made it exciting"

Peter walked forward "You seem to not want to quit"

"Like I said, a girl's got to eat"

He nodded turning back toward the railing "Well you can get going"

Felicia frowned "Well it seems playtime is over"

"I have a feeling you never stop playing"

Felicia walked up close to him, Peter frowned and turned around, and she was close, a little too close. "What are you doing?"

She sighed "Trying to figure you out"

"Well I want to stop crime, that's all you need to know"

Felicia nodded and turned around "Well I guess we'll be seeing more of each other"

Peter exhaled "Yeah, stop robbing places"

"I burgle"

"Whatever"

"And no, I get by, by burgling"

"Well, have you ever tried doing something honest?"

Felicia turned toward him and she got close, their faces were close and she ran her fingers up his chest "I am honest"

Peter felt her soft fingers travel up his chest and off of his shoulder "You still steal"

"You make it sound bad"

"It's breaking the law"

"Rules, they were made to be broken"

Peter scoffed "You seem to have that mentality"

Felicia smiled "Thank you"

Peter watched as her chest expanded as she breathed, it made her breasts press harder against her tight suit. Peter saw her look at him seductively and smirk "Looking for something Spider?"

Peter looked at her and he was clearly embarrassed, but he hid it from his voice "It seems I found it, someone breaking the law"

"So the lawful against the unlawful, sounds exciting" she said, their faces inches apart

Felicia wondered who was under that mask, she moved her fingers over his chest again and she felt the large spider logo, she smirked "See you around Spider"

Peter watched her run off and disappear over the edge of the roof, he stood there alone. He took a deep breath, he could tell he was going to be seeing more of her in the future. Peter turned around and he felt something odd, he grabbed his shoulder and pulled off a small tracker, but it wasn't his. He looked at his phone and he saw the red dot moving and then it stood still. It was behind him, he turned around and he saw Felicia standing on a roof across the way and she was smiling. Peter looked at the small tracker in his hand and he looked back up and she was gone.

Peter crushed the tracker with his fingers and he ran and jumped off the roof and flew down toward the traffic and fired a web, he caught himself and swung forward, off on the prowl for any other punk trying to do something stupid.

 _ **Steve**_

Scott was scanning and reading the schematics and he looked back and Steve was standing with his arms crossed, he was waiting for Scott to be ready. He could tell that Steve was ready to move out at any time. Scott was going as fast as he could, Sam was by the door and he was staring at his phone.

Vision stood next to Wanda and he was patently waiting, Wanda had her hand in his, he looked down at her. She gazed up at him, he took a deep breath that he didn't really need. "You good?" she asked

"I am functioning normally"

Wanda smirked "Maybe we need to teach you how to talk"

Vision looked at her "Am I doing it again?"

"Yes"

Vision nodded "Ok, I will try not to"

"You're getting there"

"Well who knew talking would be so difficult"

Wanda chuckled "Well at least you're not questioned by it when it happens"

"That almost makes it seem worse"

"Why?"

"Well I guess the fact that I am trying to talk like you, but no one corrects me when I mess up"

"Well, I correct you"

Vision nodded "You do"

Wanda placed her hand on his face, even though he was made out of metal, he was warm to the touch, maybe there were so many thing going on up there that it kept the metal warm, or he was doing it as a choice. Either way she liked it.

Fury hung up a phone and walked past them, Vision eyed him closely and watched as Fury stood next to Steve.

Steve looked at Fury "Everything ok?"

Fury sighed "It's nothing"

"Nick"

Fury sighed, he knew that Steve wanted to know either way "Parker is causing some trouble"

"Like what?" Steve asked instantly concerned

"Well a bank he went to stop from being robbed was basically blown up"

"Any casualties?"

"None, but the police saw Spider Man fleeing the scene, they think it's him"

"He's been around a while though"

"He was never on good terms with them"

Steve sighed "Nick, you and I both know that we can't really get involved. He has to figure it out himself"

"I know"

"Parker may be sixteen, but doing this is going to have to force him to grow up, and fast"

"I'm just trying to keep him away from going after Niko"

"Don't push too hard, he may just come"

Fury nodded "I just want him to become more experienced"

"I had to learn as I went, Parker is a smart kid he'll be ok"

"Yeah, but he might bring more problems than we thought he would"

Steve sighed "Parker is not part of the Avengers Nick, he wants to do this with or without us, we can't stop him, all we can do is support him"

Nick nodded "As long as he just stays to New York, work on becoming established there, and maybe in a few years, he can come into this"

Steve nodded "It sounds good, but Nick, you and I both know sometimes that's just not how it works"

Fury sighed "yeah I noticed, so Niko how close is the bastard?"

"Close, he's not moving either"

"Maybe he knows he can't"

"Maybe, Niko always has a plan though"

"His plan might be to kill one of you as he goes out"

"I wouldn't put it past him"

"When you do attack this base, who's going after Niko?"

"Me"

"Well you better not get killed"

Steve chuckled "I don't plan on it"

They both looked around and Scott was smiling at them, Steve raised his eyebrows "You get in?"

"You bet I did, there is a piping system that leads into the base, I can go through the pipe and get into the base, I will disarm the turrets and feed any more Intel that I get, and I will also find Bucky"

Steve nodded "You need any last minute things to do?"

"Just get me in position"

"Ok then" Steve nodded, his heart was racing. Finally they were going to go get Bucky. He raised his voice "Ok everyone knows the plan, move out!"

The entire room moved, Steve watched them all leave, Natasha was standing at the door and so was Scott. Steve walked toward them, "You're with us" he said while passing.

Natasha and Scott followed Steve out of the room and down the hall. The entire facility was buzzing as they all left the building and the Quinjets started to rise off the ground. Steve climbed into the pilot seat and brought the Quinjet to life. Natasha was standing behind him and Scott was taking deep breathes. Steve had his shield next to him and he saw that Natasha had the gauntlet on her wrist, he smirked and the Quinjet rose off the ground. Snow was blowing furiously, Steve hit the thrusters. The Quinjet flew forward. Steve had a headset on "Ok everyone I will give the order to move in once Scott has the turrets offline"

The line of Quinjets flew toward the north of New York and they were headed toward the base, Niko was now stuck in a corner and had nowhere to go.

 _ **Alexie**_

The defenses were up, and now they were just waiting, a blizzard had blown in an hour ago. The sky was hard to see and the snow made it difficult to see ten feet in front of them. Alexie was standing in a control room, he knew what was going to happen, and it was all part of the plan. He was finally going to get to play his part after tonight. He had been waiting for this for a long time.

The men were ready to play there part as well, Zemo had left some soldiers behind, but otherwise it was all Niko's men. They all knew the plan and they were ready to die for it. Alexie was prepared to die for it, but not before his part was over. He knew that they were not going to be able to stop the Avengers, the plan wasn't to stop them it was to delay them. Alexie did not know if they would kill any of them, but he knew that if they tried to come in from the air, then they would be nothing but ruble in the snow. Alexie knew what to do, but he may die before he gets to, but he just needs to see it, that's all he needs.

Bucky opened his eyes and he knew that his ribs were slightly healed, but he was still weak, he wasn't going to be able to fight, so he was just going to hinder them as they carried him out, he didn't doubt them finding him and getting him out, he doubted himself not being able to make it. Niko was standing now, it almost seemed like he knew what was going on, as if he knew what was going to happen.

 _ **Steve**_

They were in position, and Steve was making the Quinjet climb in altitude. They had the perfect cover from the blizzard, he just needed to get close enough. Natasha was helping Scott with his chute. Scott took a deep breath, Natasha looked at him "Not going to faint are you?"

"No, just last time I did this I was riding on an ant"

"Well just don't miss"

Scott looked at her "Thanks"

Natasha smirked "Not the right is the main, the left is the spare"

Scott looked at his shoulders "Got it"

Steve knew he was above the base and out beyond the cliff "Scott, drop in one"

Scott nodded and he looked at Natasha "Show time" he clicked his mask down and he walked toward the ramp. Steve hit the release and the ramp opened. Cold air instantly filled the Quinjet and Steve shivered, Natasha had her hand on his shoulder and Scott looked back at them. He nodded and ran forward, he jumped out and fell down through the air.

Steve closed the ramp and he began making his move back towards the others.

Scott kept his breathing under control. He wasn't used to it just being him. He kept his arms tight at his side. He flew down like a bullet, at least he wasn't really feeling the cold air, another pro for the suit. He was half blind from the snow, but he could see the lights coming from the base. He knew he was heading toward the cliff, that's where he needed to go. The world was becoming closer and closer, Scott took a deep breath and pulled his chute, he stopped and he felt his body shoot forward and then be sucked back upward. He felt the straps press into his shoulders. He did his best to aim himself toward the pipe, he could barely see it. He was coming upon it fast and he knew that he was going to have to shrink to fit.

He hit the button and he shrunk, he came out of the straps as the large chute fell away. He saw the edge of the pipe flying toward him, he put his hand out and grabbed it and he almost slipped and let go, but his other hand caught him. He looked down and took a deep breath. He pulled himself up and he stared down the large pipe that he now had to go through. He shook his head "I'm in"

"Ok, keep us updated" he heard Steve's voice in his ear

Scott began walking forward, he saw the pipe becoming smaller it was good that he was small. He began a light jog, he kept at a steady pace he didn't want to take too long. He saw the pipe begin to angle upward, he turned the jog into a sprint and he jumped up and grabbed the edge of the piping. He pulled himself up and looked up. He saw that he had a bit to go. "Stay patient guys"

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was pulled forward, Niko held him up and their faces were close "The time is close" Niko seemed to be losing his mind, Bucky slowly closed his eyes. Niko shook him "Stay awake Barnes, not yet"

Bucky swallowed, his throat was dry, everything felt slow, he wasn't going to make it much longer. Niko saw that blood was leaking from Bucky's side. Niko pushed him back to his knees. Bucky grimaced as his side burned, Niko looked up at the ceiling "They are coming"

Bucky shook his head "I should have stopped them"

Niko looked down at him, he knelt down "Stopped them?" he scoffed "No you let them, you wanted them to do this"

Bucky shook his head "I never wanted any of this" he breathed

Niko shook his head "No, you trained me for this, every moment you spent teaching and guiding me has brought us to this moment. You had a part in this"

"Yes, but if I knew what was going on I wouldn't have done it!" Bucky snapped, and he felt even more tired after yelling.

Niko chuckled "If you didn't know what was going on" he said mockingly "You knew what they did to me, you knew and you did nothing"

Bucky gritted his teeth "I should have stopped them and killed you"

Niko smiled and nodded "yes, you should have"

Bucky spit in Niko's face. Niko chuckled and he stood and spun in a circle with his arms wide. "Look at us, down to the end together"

"You're insane"

"Yes, and who made me that way?"

Bucky stayed quiet and he exhaled, his ribs ached and he felt even colder. Niko chuckled "You think this is the main event? No this is just the beginning"

Bucky exhaled "I am sorry"

Niko looked at him and nodded "I know" Niko turned away and he walked across the room "But I'm not"

 _ **Scott**_

Scott came to the exit, he was a little out of breath, he kicked the opening and it flew across the ground. Scott ran out of the piping and he was in the middle of the courtyard. Lights were moving and men were moving quickly toward defense positions. Scott looked around and he saw the turrets, there were five of them. "I have the turrets in sight, just give me a little more time"

"Just do it right" Steve said

Scott made himself grow and he ran across the courtyard and he slid across the snow covered ground and he went behind a truck. He shrunk and jumped up the wheel and onto the hood. He ran up the glass hill and leapt upward, landing on the top of the truck, he ran across and jumped over to where the turrets were. He landed on one and he looked down the long barrel "Ok, just need to find a way inside"

Scott saw an opening, he jumped into it he slid down a long metal wall. He landed and he looked at a large blue glowing energy core. "Well this looks complicated"

"What is it?" Steve asked

"Oh just have to crack the glass to this energy source, they will be able to fire off a few rounds, but once it heats up, the glass will crack more and break"

"Let me know when it's done"

"Will do" Scott ran forward and punched the glass and a large crack ran up the glass wall that held the blue energy. He nodded, now he just needed to take out four more.

 _ **Clint**_

Clint was used to the cold air by now, Allen was lying on the floor of the Quinjet and he had a large rifle in his arms. Clint nodded to the pilot and walked over to Allen "You got eyes on?"

Allen chuckled "yeah a lovely guy who has no idea that I'm looking right at him"

Clint nodded "Wait till Cap's order"

"Will do, just hope the wind doesn't change"

Clint sighed and went to the crate along the wall. He grabbed his bow and flicked it open. Allen chuckled "Still using that bow?"

"What?"

"Nothing just thought you would have upgraded to a gun by now"

"The bow is just fine"

Allen chuckled "Well whenever you want to get wise, let me know"

"I think not"

Allen chuckled and he frowned "Shit"

"What?"

"The damn wind changed, this is going to be a little harder"

"Do you want me to take over?"

"Just do you thin Barton and I'll do mine"

Clint nodded and sighed frustrated "They give me the idiot"

"I can hear you"

"You were meant to"

Allen chuckled.

Clint waked back toward the pilot and shook his head "Be ready to move in when I tell you to"

"You got it"

"Ok Scott has the guns offline, Allen start the show by silently taking out a few guards"

Allen nodded "You got it" he aimed and fired, the bullet flew past the snow flakes and hit a man in the throat. Allen aimed and shot another one, hitting this one in the eye. Allen aimed and fired again. He fired again and he missed the target by a few inches "Damn wind" he said and fired again and hit the man in the forehead.

"One side guard down, go in before they notice that their boys are down"

 _ **Steve**_

Steve hit the thrusters and the Quinjet flew forward "Move in"

The Quinjets flew in a line formation and they were headed straight for the base. Steve saw the base getting closer and then he saw blue energy blasts come up from the forest. Steve jerked the Quinjet to the right and rolled, he dodged six shots "They have guns in the forest, Tony"

"Got it"

Toy flew down and broke through the trees and landed, he slid across the ground and fired. He hit two men and he kicked another. He ignited his thruster and flew up, Rhodey flew in and fired a line and took out two turrets. "Good one" Tony said dodging a blast and fired his repulsors and destroying a turret. "I think they know we're here" Rhodey said

"Yeah well" Tony was blasted out of the sky and hit the ground. He rolled over and got to his knee, he fired and took out another man as he ran forward firing. Tony flew up and continued onward up the forest toward the base.

Steve banked to the right, he felt Natasha's hand on his shoulder, and he gritted his teeth and rolled the Quinjet. "Got to get close" he said to himself.

Tony saw a Quinjet roll and he flew close to it and he saw turrets locked onto it, he flew down and launched a barrage of missiles and lit up the woods. Steve felt the Quinjet jerk as a bolt of energy hit it in the engine. Steve fought the shaking controls, "Nat hold on"

Natasha grabbed a handle on the wall and she braced. Steve aimed the Quinjet for the base's wall. He unhooked himself from the pilot seat and hit the manual release. Jumping back, he grabbed Natasha's hand and they both flew out of the Quinjet, Steve held the shield up and they hit the ground and they slid across the snow. The Quinjet turned and flew into the wall, a large fire ball erupted forth and smoke shot outward.

They came to a stop, Natasha was lying on top of him. She breathed and looked up, "you ok?' Steve asked

"Yeah, let's not do that again"

Steve watched as she stood and he got to his feet. Two spot lights came to life and they shined on them both "Um Steve"

Steve ran forward and he held his shield up high and Natasha ran with him. Bullets sprayed down and hit the ground making snow and dirt fly into the air. Bullets hit the shield and sounded like rocks hitting a piece of metal. They both ran forward, Natasha saw that the wall was getting closer. Steve saw what she wanted to do "Now!"

Natasha aimed and fired her grappling hook and she flew forward and grabbed the top of the wall. They still fired at Steve and Natasha climbed over the wall and landed. She saw a line of soldiers and she pulled out her pistols and fired. They turned and they saw Natasha, but they hit the ground as soon as they saw her. Natasha heard one behind her, she moved and grabbed his hand and twisted it she kicked him in the head and twisted. She brought her leg around and hit the back of his head and brought him to the ground.

Natasha put one of her pistols away and fired at a soldier in a watchtower, he fell over the railing and smacked into the ground. Natasha turned, there were six more soldiers with their weapons trained on her. She activated the hologram shield and put it in front of her as they fired. The blasts of energy were reflected and absorbed into the hologram. She glanced to the left and a shield came up through the snow filled air and hit a soldier in the chest, launching him off the wall. Steve pulled himself up and disarmed a soldier and tossed the gun back toward her. She deactivated the shield and caught the gun, she aimed and fired.

Steve kicked a soldier over the wall, he blocked a punch and jumped he twisted through the air and hit the man in the face. He hit the ground, and Steve punched another soldier and he blocked a blast of energy with his shield and he shoved him and he opened his arms, Steve kicked backwards and he flew back and landed on his back. Steve threw his shield, it hit the wall and bounced off and hit a soldier behind Natasha. She picked up his shield and walked toward him. "That was fun though"

Steve took the shield from her hands, "Let's keep moving"

More soldiers ran toward them, Steve aimed and was about to throw his shield and Sam flew down and twisted through the air, he kicked two soldiers and landed on his feet. He pulled out his machine pistol and fired, killing three more. Sam reloaded the gun and he blocked a punch, and countered with a kick to the ribs. He stood to his full height and he turned around, he stared up at them "We got this, find Bucky"

Steve nodded, Natasha looked at him "Good luck"

Steve gave her a long look and he ran toward the main building. Natasha jumped down off the wall and rolled as her feet hit the ground. She came up and she held the gun close. Sam looked at her "Stark and Rhodey are busy with the turrets in the forest."

"Well then, time we just deal with these assholes"

 _ **Clint**_

The Quinjet banked, Clint held on and he grunted in annoyance as the Quinjet had to quickly jerk to the left to dodge a blast of energy. Allen was standing on the ramp and holding onto the handle. He had his rifle in one hand, he aimed it and fired. The bullet grazed a soldier, Allen tossed the gun back and he pulled out his pistol and fired. Clint knew they were above the base, they weren't that high off the ground either. Clint took a deep breath and he ran forward. He jumped out of the Quinjet, he felt the cold air go past him, he landed on the ground, and he rolled. He hit the ground hard and he landed on his back. Clint groaned, he stood up and drew an arrow and fired.

Allen saw soldiers starting to surround the archer, He cursed under his breath, and he grabbed a rifle and jumped down. He landed, his legs buckled and he fell to the ground. He quickly brought the gun up and fired at a group of soldiers marching toward him. Allen stood and walked backwards. He bumped into Clint, they were surrounded. Allen scoffed "They should have brought more"

Clint sighed, that statement reminded him of Thor "You are beginning to remind me of someone"

Allen fired, he hit four of them, Clint fired an arrow, it hit a main in the chest and I opened and six bullets shot outward, it hit two others. Allen rolled across the ground and shot a soldier in the gut, he kicked him in the face as he stood. Clint kicked a gun out of a soldier's hands, he wrapped the bow string around his neck and brought him around. The soldier stumbled forward, Allen kicked him to the ground and shot him.

Allen ducked a punch and he countered with a barrel of the gun going into the soldier's ribs. He yelled in pain, Allen pulled the barrel out of him and brought the gun around, he hit the soldier across the face with the stock of the rifle. Clint turned and he saw Vision land and punch two soldiers. He blasted four more with the large yellow bean from his head. Wanda blocked a punch and moved her hand over the soldier's face and his eyes glowed red, he brought his gun up and began firing at his own teammates. Vision kicked a soldier and stopped one's hand and crushed it. He yelled in pain and Vision blasted him.

Clint never noticed how ruthless Vision was, He ducked a kick and he grabbed an arrow and stabbed him in the ribs and twisted it. The arrow head beeped and then exploded. The man groaned and he fell to the ground with his organs turned to mush. Clint fired another arrow and hit a soldier in the throat.

Tony landed, he hit a soldier and fired at another. A Quinjet flew over and fired, the large rounds blew up three trucks, taking six soldiers with it. Tony looked over at Clint "Where's Cap?"

"No idea"

Rhodey landed and kicked a soldier, he looked at Tony "Sam and Natasha are in the other courtyard"

"Cap?"

"Didn't see him"

"He must be going after Niko, Scott?"

Rhodey shook his head.

Tony looked over as he heard screams and grunts of pain, he saw seven soldiers flying across the ground and they seemed to be flying around. Scott grew and he jumped on another soldier and brought him down and broke his arm. Scott stood and kicked him across the face, he turned and the Avengers were standing there looking at him. "Hey, I found Bucky"

"Where is he?"

"Niko has him a few levels down"

"Where's Steve"

"Just ran into him, he said to get up top"

Tony nodded "You guys deal with these guys, I'll go help Steve"

Scott watched as Tony walked past him, Rhodey saw more soldiers filing out of the main building "Let's go"

 _ **Natasha**_

Natasha hung onto the soldier, her leg was wrapped around his neck, she shocked him and she rolled across the ground, she hit another soldier in the gut, she came up and hit him in the throat with a quick jab. Sam shot three more, the courtyard was now empty. Natasha saw a soldier moving and she grabbed a gun and smacked him across the face. "Sam"

Sam turned to face her "If you want to catch up to Steve, now would be the time"

Natasha nodded "You got this?"

Sam nodded as he saw more soldiers "Yeah, go"

Natasha ran toward the door that she saw Steve run into, Sam fired his machine pistol and it ran out of ammo. He activated his wings and flew up into the air. He came back down as they fired at him, he spun and his wings hit two soldiers, he kicked one and he deactivated his wings and he rolled across the ground. He came up and punched a soldier in the face, he dodged a blow and countered with a kick to the man's stomach.

Natasha leapt over a railing and landed, she stood and it was quiet. She pulled out her pistol and began to walk forward. She rounded a corner and she saw seven soldiers lying on the floor, Steve must have come this way. She picked up the pace and lightly jogged forward. She came to stairs and she began to descend them. She heard gunfire and screams of pain, she ran and she saw a door and the bright flashes of the muzzles. She went through the door and she saw four soldiers, she fired at them, Steve flipped one and he smacked another with his shield. Natasha reloaded her pistol and she saw the last soldier creeping up from the darkness and she aimed, she fired and a hand grabbed her gun and lifted it high. She looked to the right and it was Niko's lackey, Alexie. She hit him three times in quick succession and he blocked her fourth strike. Steve threw his shield and hit the soldier that Natasha was aiming for. He saw Alexie and Natasha fighting and he ran over, Alexie hit Natasha in the gut and then he saw a blue blur and then a metal shield hit him in the face, he flew into the wall and hit the floor unconscious.

Natasha was catching her breath from getting the wind knocked out of her. Steve looked at her with concern "You good?"

"Yeah, let's go get him"

Steve nodded and he looked toward a stairway that led to a metal door. Steve skipped steps as he ran down the, he got to the door and he pushed the door open, He rolled forward and he saw Niko standing there with Bucky in front of him. He had a gun to Bucky's head.

"Steady soldier" Niko said smiling

Natasha came into the room and aimed her pistol at Niko, Niko pressed the pistol into Bucky's head "Easy Natalia"

Natasha didn't lower her gun, but she didn't fire. Steve stood and he took a step forward, Niko clicked the hammer back on the pistol. Bucky groaned and his eyes opened, he saw Steve and Natasha standing in front of him "Steve?' he asked weakly

"It's me Buck" Steve said

Bucky gave him a weak smile "took you long enough"

"You're not out of it yet"

Niko chuckled "Your dear friend is dying Captain"

"Well you'll be in the ground soon, so your worries are almost over"

"Worries? No, I'm not worried"

Steve took a breath and he heard a loud rumbling, he frowned. Niko heard it to, it was coming from behind him. He turned to look and Tony blasted through the wall and he rolled across the floor and grabbed Niko and pulled the gun out of his hand, Bucky stood for a second and fell to the floor. Steve ran forward and he knelt down and brought Bucky around "You look different" Bucky said weakly

"I could say the same to you"

Natasha walked forward and she still had her gun aimed at Niko, snow was now blowing into the large room. Niko had Tony's arm around his throat and he chuckled "You got me"

Tony sighed "Well you just had to keep hiding"

Niko laughed "Mr. Stark, I believe we have never met"

Tony frowned and Niko buckled backward and pulled out a knife and stabbed Tony in the shoulder. Tony groaned in pain and Niko grabbed his pistol off the ground and he aimed it at Steve. Natasha pressed the trigger, but Alexie tackled her to the ground and her gun slid across the ground and hit a piece of ruble. Alexie put his arm around Natasha's neck and held a knife at her ribs. Steve looked and Niko chuckled "Look at that, just you"

Steve stood and then he heard a forced breath "No, you forgot about me"

Niko looked and Bucky had Natasha's pistol and he fired at him. Six bullets hit Niko in the chest and he stumbled back and he fell out of the large hole in the wall and fell down the cliff and hit the bottom. Bucky knew he had one more bullet and he aimed and shot Alexie in the thigh and he let go of Natasha, and she punched him in the face knocking him out.

Bucky dropped Natasha's pistol and he groaned "Steve?"

Steve knelt down and he took Bucky's hand in his "Lie still, you're going home"

"Home?" Bucky asked as if he didn't believe it.

Steve nodded "Yeah, you'll see Hill"

"Maria?" Bucky asked and he looked at Steve.

Steve nodded, Bucky smirked "She's going to kill me" he coughed the last word and blood splattered onto his chin. Steve saw Bucky looking past him "Buck, stay with me"

Bucky looked at him and he smiled "I don't see me making it" he couched and gasped

Steve held his hand tightly "No, you're going home, and you'll be alive"

Bucky smiled and he seemed out of it "Hey punk, you need to…" Bucky stopped hallway through the sentence. Steve looked at him "No, no, no. Bucky?"

Bucky coughed and he looked at Steve "I followed the guy who was too stupid to run away from a fight"

Steve smiled, Bucky spoke after he struggled to breathe "Don't do anything stupid"

Steve chuckled "How can I, you're taking all the stupid with you"

Bucky chuckled, and he closed his eyes. Steve's heart jumped and he noticed that Bucky was still gripping his hand tightly. He looked at Tony "get him back to the facility"

Tony pulled out the knife from his shoulder "I got him, see at the facility"

Steve nodded and he watched as Tony flew out of the hole in the wall and Steve turned to look at Natasha. She stood over Alexie "Well, we still have a chance at some information"

Steve nodded "Let's load him up"

Natasha put her hand on Steve's chest "He'll make it Steve"

Steve looked at her and nodded "Let's get back to the facility and start our next step"

Natasha nodded and she kissed him quickly and she saw Sam walking into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Steve**_

The doors flew open and a group of doctors were jogging along with a stretcher. Bucky was lying on the stretcher as they quickly moved it toward the Medical bay. "Both lungs have collapsed"

"If we don't get this guy medical attention, he isn't going to make it"

They turned the stretcher and kept moving down the hallway. Steve was behind them all, he watched them take his friend away and they disappeared into the medical bay. Steve stood with his hand to his mouth and he blinked, his eyes were filled with tears, but he didn't let one fall. He turned around and Natasha was behind him. She looked at him, he seemed to be shaken up. "Steve, he's going to be ok"

"You don't know that"

Natasha sighed "You're right, I don't, but when I knew him, he could survive anything"

Steve took a deep breath "I will let Hill know"

Natasha watched as Steve walked away from her, she exhaled tiredly. She looked at the medical bay, she really did hope that Bucky made it, but it was for Steve and Maria's sake, not hers.

Steve walked toward Hill's office. Every step was heavy and they echoed in Steve's ears. His fear was coming to reality, he brought Bucky home, but he may die before he gets to see it. He walked past S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, he was still coming down from the adrenaline of the fight. Now he just needed to hope that Bucky would make it. He came to Hill's office, he stopped. The fogged glass seemed like a barrier, it was giving him one chance to turn around and go back, but he knew he couldn't do that. It would be wrong, even though he was Bucky's best friend, the one who needed to know was Hill; she had gone above him on the list of importance. Steve placed his hand on the cold metal handle, he pushed the door open. Hill was at her desk, her head was in her hands, she looked up instantly and she sat up in alertness. Steve walked forward, his legs wanted ting to give out on him, he got close; he saw the emotion on Hill's face, full of worry, happiness and sadness. "We got him" was the only words that could come out of Steve's mouth. Hill stood up "Is he ok?"

"He's in the medical bay, he's not doing well he's pretty banged up"

Hill moved out from behind her desk with two long strides ad Steve stopped her "They won't let us in till they have him stabilized"

Hill looked at him with a face of disbelief, but she knew that was how it worked, she nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. She was bouncing her legs after a few minutes, she was rubbing her ring on her finger "It sucks that even though he's here, I still can't see him" she said through a choked breath

Steve sat down in the chair next to her and unclipped his strap to his helmet. He pulled it off and placed it on the floor. His hair was wet with sweat and he took a deep breath "Yeah"

Hill began to cry, but she tried to keep it in "It's been too long"

"I know" he said softly

Hill's lips trembled and a tear fell out of her eye and landed on her thigh. She looked at Steve "Thank you" Steve looked at her "For bringing him back to me" she added

Steve nodded and gave her a sad smile "Anytime"

Hill sadly chuckled through tears, "Does he still have his sense of humor?"

Steve chuckled "Yeah" Steve felt tears fall down his cheeks and he wiped them away, his hand rested on his chin.

Hill nodded, she took a deep breath. She was shaking slightly, her breathing was slow; she was trying to calm herself down. Steve put his hands on his knees and stood up. He looked down at her "I'll let you know the second that we're able to see him"

Hill nodded "Steve, what happened to Niko?"

"We got him"

"Got him? Like killed him?"

Steve nodded "Bucky shot him"

Hill exhaled relieved "Well at least some good came out of this"

"Yeah, we have his friend or whatever he is in interrogation, we're letting him sit there for a while."

"You captured Alexie?"

"Yes, Natasha and I are going to see what he knows later"

Hill nodded "I will let Gerald know"

Steve gave her a small nod and walked out of her office. He walked back towards the medical bay, the doors were still locked. Steve saw that Natasha hadn't moved, he walked over to her. She pushed off the wall that she was leaning against, she met him halfway. "Well Hill knows"

Natasha nodded "The report as of now for Bucky is critical, but stable"

Steve nodded and his eyes moved toward the door "Good"

Natasha put her hand on his jaw "You are a mess"

Steve looked at her and she looked exactly like him "Well you look perfect"

Natasha smirked "Liar"

They softly kissed, Steve moved his hand down to her lower back and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Natasha gripped his arms "well we got Niko, and we have a possibility of gaining some new information"

"Yeah now about coming with me to Clint's for Christmas?"

Natasha chuckled softly "I'd thought you'd never ask"

Steve smiled, she gave him a little smirk and they kissed again, this time with more passion. Steve felt her hand moving down his back toward his ass. He chuckled "In the hallway?"

Natasha looked at him "Oh and you get to basically make out with me in the Operations room?"

Steve sighed and smiled "Fair enough"

Natasha smiled slyly and she kissed him and grabbed his ass. She pushed him up against the wall and Steve moved his hand up to her breast and he lightly squeezed. Natasha exhaled and she moaned slightly as his hand massaged her breast. A slight cough stopped them and Natasha turned to see Sam standing there and he didn't look surprised "Cap we need you in the Operations room"

Steve blushed "be right there"

Sam walked away chuckling "Take your time"

Natasha smiled at him "See, everyone is ok with it"

Steve turned even redder "See you later"

Natasha nodded and grabbed his ass again "You can count on it"

Steve smirked and walked away, he walked back over and kissed her hard and he locked his tongue with hers. He walked away and Natasha gave him a seductive look, he was going to be in trouble when he got back to their quarters.

 _ **Destroyed S.G. Base**_

The sun was slowly rising, the blizzard had begun to calm into a slow soft snow fall. Smoke was rising into the air from the destroyed base that the Avengers had left earlier in the night. Dead soldiers were buried in snow, the birds that lived in the trees surrounding the base would have begun to sing, but now it was a numbing silence. The wind moved the soft refined snow over its heavy more compacted brethren. The soft sound of static came from the destroyed turrets in the forest, they were laid out in lines. The trees seemed untouched. There was still a fire burning from the Quinjet that ran into the wall of the base.

The new noise that filled the area was the sound of snow crunching under boots. A man walked through the silent forest, he wore heavy gear for the snow. He came to the main entrance of the base, he studied the burn marks and how soldiers were sprawled out all over the wall and down below. He took a deep breath and walked forward, entering the base. He scanned over the dead bodies and the bullet holes in the concrete walls. He continued forward, he stepped on dead bodies and he didn't pay them a thought. They were nothing to him, to him, they weren't even there. He entered the base's main structure past the courtyard. He walked down the halls and came to the control room. Every computer was destroyed, he continued on downward. He came to a room and soldiers were placed everywhere throughout the room. He saw marks on the wall, he ran his hand over them they were made by a metal shield, Captain America's shield to be exact. He saw a staircase that led downward, he continued onto the next area at the bottom of the stairs. He walked through the large doorway and a metal door was swung wide open, he looked at it, no forced entry, it was opened freely.

He looked to the left and there were two large black metal chains that were attached to the walls. He walked over to them, he noticed that there was a large amount of blood accumulated in the area. He has to guess that someone was held prisoner here, and they weren't treated nicely. He knelt down and looked at the metal cuffs that covered the entire hand, he saw that only one had blood at the edges, telling him that someone tried numerous times to break them from the wall, he saw that they made a small progress, he looked at the other and there weren't any marks of blood or skin, he came to the conclusion that Winter Soldier A.K.A. James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes was held captive here.

He stood up and walked toward the large hole in the wall, he noticed certain scorch marks, Iron Man made this. He saw bullet casings on the floor as well, snow was placed around the edges of the large opening. He began his slow walk over to the opening, he saw blood on the floor near the opening someone was shot. He came to the opening, he could see the sun rising, the sky had a brilliant fiery orange accented with red and pink. He looked down and he saw a body, he paid it no mind, he turned around and stared at the scene, he must have just missed the party. He found that there was nothing of worth here, he left within the hour of inspecting it. He could surface and show himself, but not yet, not now, it wasn't the right time yet.

 _ **Steve**_

Being out of breath was something that he never got used to. He was still awake and ready, it would take more than that to make him tired. He was lying on his bed and he wasn't in the normal position, he was facing the wall that the door was on, he wasn't lying on his back either, the pillows were on the floor and the blanket was being used by his favorite person. She was lying on her stomach and supported herself with her arms, he leaned over her as he sat near and he slowly moved his face up her back and he lightly kissed the smooth ivory skin as he went. He came to her neck and he kissed her and her hand ran through his hair. Natasha smiled as his lips lightly kissed and tickled her neck.

Steve moved his hand over her smooth skin and he rested it on her lower back at the top of her perfect ass. He ran his finger lightly over her shoulder, he loved her body, every part of it. Natasha laid there and let him touch and kiss her body, she liked the pampering, she only let one person do that, and he was kissing her back right now. He seemed to always want to just put his hands all over her, she couldn't complain it felt good, and she had a hard time not touching him either. It was only far that she let him continue with the light kisses and tickling soft touches from his fingers.

Steve smiled and he moved back down her back and she slightly flinched as he got to her lower back and it sent a shiver up her spine. He moved down and he kissed her ass, he moved his hand down her thigh and he moved it back up slowly and sensually, he lightly teased her with his thumb as he came back up. Natasha moaned slightly "Why are you so good at that?"

Steve smiled "Well this is has something to do with something I told you once"

"And that was?"

"That there is a lot about me you don't know"

Natasha smiled and hummed in agreement as he teased her again, the slightest touch from his finger made her moan and before long she was already wet and wanting him. Steve moved and he placed his chest against her and he laid over her, he held himself up enough so he wasn't crushing her. His groin was directly behind her ass and she moved and made contact and pressed up into him. Steve moaned slightly and Natasha lightly moved her ass and he moaned again "You really like that"

Steve sighed with pleasure "I like everything you do"

Natasha smirked "So I have completely ensnared you into my web?"

"Uh-huh"

"You do know what happens to males that get ensnared into a female's web?"

Steve always found that unsettling, but he came back with a remark that made Natasha laugh "I don't have to worry about that, I'm too much fun to get rid of"

Natasha laughed "Very true" she pressed her ass harder against his groin and she felt his erection pressing between her ass.

Steve moaned again "There won't be anyone after me"

Natasha was about to say something when he kissed her neck and made her shiver and she knew he was right. She could feel him and how much he wanted her, she pressed her ass even hard into him he moaned "You're making it hard to control myself"

"Then don't control yourself" she teased

Steve chuckled "Maybe"

Natasha felt him move away from behind her and he laid on his side next to her. He wasn't hidden by the blanket and he was completely visible, erection and all. She moved slightly and kissed his chest and moved to his abs. She began to get closer to her favorite part of him to tease. She moved her hand up the side of his thigh and she took him into her hand. She held him still and she could feel the pulse of it, she moved down and she kissed around him and she lightly brushed her soft lips over the tip. He groaned deeply as her lips teased him. She smiled from the noise and she lightly kissed it, he moved his hand over her back and he grabbed her ass. She gasped slightly from the surprise grab, she increased her grip slightly on his cock. She got another groan out of him, she smirked and she took him in her mouth and massaged the tip with her tongue. He could feel her cheeks squeezing against the sides of his shaft and he moaned and ran a hand through her hair. She took her mouth away and she climbed over his legs and he looked down at her. She smiled up at him, she lightly brushing his erection with her breasts. He twitched slightly and she placed him between her breasts and she pressed them together. He felt her soft and supple breasts engulf him and he began to move his hips and he moved up between them.

Natasha moaned slightly as the feeling of him moving between her breasts and she moved her head down and licked the tip every time it came to her. Steve moaned and he had enough foreplay, he sat up and he pulled her onto him and he placed his mouth around her breast and switched from breast to breast, he kissed and licked her nipple each time, she closed her eyes and exhaled in pleasure and he moved slightly and entered her, she arched her back as the added pleasure of him slowly moving into her made her shiver. Steve moaned into her breasts as he put himself inside her. Natasha gripped his shoulders tightly, he felt her nails and he didn't care, he knew he was doing a good job. Natasha moved her hips in a circular motion and he touched small areas that he usually never did, it made her become tighter and it made him groan in pleasure.

Natasha leaned down and kissed him, he moved his hands down her back and pulled her closer, she moaned as he grabbed her ass. He thrusted harder into her and it made her gasp in pleasure, he smiled and did it again, she moaned louder this time. She looked at him "You are too good"

Steve smiled and thrusted again and she closed her eyes and shivered with pleasure "Shit"

Steve kissed her neck and she felt different, even though all the times they had done this, she was feeling something different than ever before. She breathed "What are you doing to me?"

Steve exhaled with pleasure on his lips and he felt her velvety fold engulf him more, it made him feel that there was now end to her and that he just wanted to go deeper and deeper. Natasha moaned "I'm gonna…" she came and her entire body shivered as she came all over his shaft. Steve moaned as he felt the increase of pressure that led to more pleasure and he let go and he came. Natasha felt the added warmth and she came harder, she opened her eyes and looked at him, she took deep breaths "I love you"

"I love you to"

They kissed and they laid there in each other's arms and passionately kissed. Natasha didn't want him to move and she wasn't going to let him. Steve's tongue danced with hers and he held her close. Natasha wanted to stay like this forever, she didn't notice it but she had begun to cry as they kissed. She had accepted that she could never have children, she never even thought about it, so it was less hurtful when she didn't want any, but now with Steve, she did want them and now she knew that she never would, and that hurt her to her core, she never thought that it would hurt so much, but now she wanted children but she couldn't. She wanted a baby, she never thought in her entire life that she would ever want such a thing, but she did, but she would never have it. The cost of being who she is, being the Black Widow, becoming a weapon that could take life, but never be able to create it. She felt like it wasn't fair for Steve, the man that deserved it, and he wouldn't have it either, just because he wanted to be with her, he gave up the chance of having a family that he always dreamed of so he could be with her. It made her feel unworthy of him, but he always told her he didn't care, he just wanted her, and she had to accept that, even though she has, it always gnawed at her that she was the reason why he would never have what he always wanted.

Steve felt her tears on his cheeks and he opened his eyes and he looked at her "Nat?"

Natasha looked at him, she sniffed "it's nothing"

Steve looked at her and she gave him a sad smile and he knew what she was thinking he pulled her close into a hug and he had his hand on her head to comfort her "its ok"

Natasha cried into his shoulder. He held her tighter and it only made her cry more, Steve let her look at him "Nat, you need to stop beating yourself up about this"

Natasha sniffed "I know, just…I want one"

Steve gave her a sad look of sympathy "It's ok"

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth"

Natasha shook her head "I don't deserve you"

Steve smiled "Yeah, well hell to that, you the only one for me. No one else"

Natasha smiled and she let tears fall down onto him and he sniffed "You're so good to me"

"Well someone should be"

Natasha buried her head into his shoulder and she hugged him tightly "Thank you for being that someone"

Steve held her close "I'll never stop either"

Natasha closed her eyes and just accept his comfort and she felt a little better, she took a deep breath and she exhaled. Steve kissed her lightly on the forehead. Natasha loved his touch, she loved being so close to him, she felt safe with him and she never had that with anyone before.

 _ **Bucky**_

 _Bucky was crawling up a steep slope and he was constantly being pulled down it. He fought through the pain that ached up his body and fatigued his muscles. The struggle for every breath, and the loud heart beat in his ears. He kept running up the slope and he pushed and pushed, eh could hear Hill's voice at the top and he just kept running toward that. He got closer and the voice got higher and he came to a brick wall and he put his metal arm forward and ran through it._

Bucky was lying still on the medical bed and he was hooked up to machines that had every part of him being read. He could feel the warmth of the air and he opening his eyes and took a deep breath. He was instantly cared for, a doctor stood over him "Welcome back"

Bucky sighed in relief, he thought that shooting Niko and having Steve save him was a dream. He was so happy that it wasn't, he was bursting with joy, but he didn't want to move, he could tell that he was still broken, he must not have been in the medical wing long. He could see that the sun was coming up, it was the same day that they got him, he looked at the doctor and he spoke the first words to a normal person in two months "Maria" was all he was able to say. The doctor placed his hand on Bucky's shoulder "Rest, then you'll see everyone, just rest, those are your orders, once you're strong enough, we'll allow visitors"

Bucky nodded "You got it"

"Hear is something to help"

Bucky felt heavy after a minute and he closed his eyes and he was finally in a peaceful state that he actually felt like he was sleeping.

 _ **Peter**_

It was an early day, he had already stopped three muggers, and they were now arrested and covered in webbing. He was standing on the roof of a building and he watched the sun rise. He was crouched and perched on a tall metal spire, he looked around and the sight was beautiful and the wind was cold, but he never found that he could get cold, even if he could, he was so busy that he never really had time to feel it. He didn't mind if the entire day was just muggers, but he was really waiting for a bank robbery, well burglary…great now he was even talking like her. Why, is he so intrigued by Felicia, there was just something about her that made him want to see her, he still wanted to stop her, but seeing her was good to.

He knew she was going to be his biggest project so far, stopping a cat burglar. All he had to do was wait, and in the meantime, he could stop punks that would try and take a purse that has fifty bucks in it, almost worthless really, unless you're desperate, which most of them are. He wasn't expecting to see Felicia during the day, she might only come out at night then again he wouldn't bring it past her to rob a place in broad daylight. He stayed on the roof and listened to the police scanner and waited for something that needed his attention. He was careful not to do everything, the cops needed to be able to do some of the work to, in that case he never really reacted to a B and E. He let the cops deal with that, but if he came across someone getting mugged, he defiantly helped out. A cop can't be there in an alley when everything goes wrong, but he could be.

He was about to jump off when his communicator that Fury gave him started to beep. He stopped and he put his finger on it and he answered the call. This was the first time he actually used it "Uh, hello?"

"Parker" came Tony's enthusiastic voice

Peter was instantly relieved that it wasn't Fury. He smiled under the mask "Tony"

"Hey you busy, you know all the swinging and stopping poor pathetic men who take pride in stealing a purse?"

"Actually the city is quiet"

"Well with crime at the moment yeah, but get down on that street and a taxi will honk at you if you are too close to the road"

Peter chuckled "What's up Tony?"

"Do you think you could stop by the Tower, like right now?"

"Yeah, what's it about?"

"Well I have a little down time and I was wondering if you wanted to work on my new version of my suit, well the next number so to speak"

"I would love to"

"Well come on, Pepper is here too, now don't get too friendly, you're a minor"

Peter scoffed "And you two are a couple, I would die as soon as I tried, even if I would"

Tony chuckled "Yeah you would, now come on, I have alcohol"

"Sixteen Tony"

"Oh right, age and rules"

Peter chuckled "I'll be right there"

"You know when I got here FRIDAY was actually upset it wasn't you, funny, is there something I should know?"

"Me and an A.I.? No, but friends with an A.I.? Yes"

"Well see you when you get here, window's open"

Peter chuckled and ended the call, he looked at the city and smirked. He turned around and he could see the Tower in the distance, he ran and jumped off the roof.

Peter landed on the side of the window, he was sprawled out over it and he hung on the side of it. He saw Tony look at him, he pointed at to the left, Peter moved and he came to the far left window and it started to move upward. Peter swung under it and landed in the living area. The glass descended and locked itself back into its position. Peter was still crouched when Tony walked over. Peter slowly stood and he saw Tony coming toward hi with two glasses of something. Peter pulled off his mask and he accepted the drink. "It better not be alcohol"

"Would I?"

Peter took a sip and it was Sprite. He looked at Tony and he shrugged "Well come on I have something to show you"

Peter finished the drink and he followed Tony to the lab. He heard a happy squeal and he paused and frowned. Tony chuckled "FRIDAY missed you, she has started using noises to express herself, impressive"

Peter sighed "She's not Jarvis"

Tony chuckled and he opened the door to the lab "No she's not"

"Hi FRIDAY" Peter said loudly

"Hello, I see you have returned"

"Well you know, it's hard to stay away"

"Do you wish for some music?"

"Not now FRIDAY, but thanks"

"Ok, well if you need something, just shout"

"You got it"

Peter smirked as he entered the lab and he was met with a suit in the middle of the room and it was in a very early stage of the building process. It was a hologram picture, but it had color, cool. Peter saw Tony's face and he was smiling. He inspected the suit's hologram and it looked nothing like an Iron Man suit.

"I thought you said you were making a new suit?"

Tony nodded "I did, but I didn't really say that it was for me"

Peter looked at Tony and inclined his head and pointed at the hologram "it's for me?"

Tony nodded "Yeah, I need a little help with the design, it's already screaming me, but it needs to scream you"

Peter chuckled and he felt his heart increase in the amount of beats per minute and he couldn't believe that Tony was making him a suit. "Well where do you want to start?"

Tony smiled "well let's get the look of the armor"

"Well, have the large spider symbol be gold and have it go over my shoulders and down my back"

"How about we also give you gold accented wrist and boots and the eyes, yeah let's make the eyes gold as well"

Peter liked it and he nodded giving his approval. Tony frowned "I'll also have it so you can fly"

Peter shrugged "Can the gold meet in the center of my shoulders on my back and have four metal legs come out?"

"Whatever you want"

Peter smiled and nodded "Well then, shall we get to work?"

"Yeah, now before we start this, anything you want help with, you know with the suit you have now?"

Peter looked down at his suit and he suddenly had a few ideas of what he wanted "Well how about you work on that beautiful thing and I'll upgrade my own suit"

Tony chuckled "I wouldn't want it any other way, your spot is open, as usual"

Peter nodded and walked over to his area he had spent most of his time here in, he looked over and he saw another area, it hadn't been cleaned or cleared off, and it was dusty. Peter frowned and looked at Tony "Who worked over there?"

Tony looked over and he sighed sadly "Dr. Banner worked there"

"Oh"

Tony nodded "yeah, well come on, let's get to work"

Peter watched Tony begin working on the suit and how he seemed to be a little depressed. Peter decided to leave it alone, he had already brought it up enough. He turned to his area and he began working on a few ideas. He wanted to be ready for tonight, that was if Felicia did anything, but he had a feeling that she would.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky opened his eyes and he shot upward and he was in the medical bay, he was breathing heavily. He was alone and he looked around, he saw no doctors. Bucky exhaled deeply and he moved his legs over the bed and put the slowly on the floor. He was bare foot and the floor was cold. He closed his eyes and he let the fact that he was back sink in, He put his hand to his robs and they were just bruised now. He moved his fingers over them and they felt normal, lucky that he could heal fast. Bucky slowly put his weight on his legs. He stood up and arched his back, he stretched and he groaned in the satisfaction of being able to stretch. He put his foot forward and he was able to catch his weight, he slowly walked forward. He left the side of his bed and he wasn't hook up to anything, he probably didn't need it.

He stood in the middle of the large long room and he looked at the windows at the end, it was snowing heavily and Bucky took a deep breath. He turned around and walked toward the doors and when he got close to them the door opened. Niko was standing there and he had blood leaking out of his mouth and he was deathly pale, his eyes were fogged over and his skin was covered in snow and ice. He had a gun aimed right at Bucky's head and he fired.

Bucky opened his eyes and he was being held down by five doctors "He's awake"

They all let go of him and he looked at them and he looked at them "Get the Captain" one of them said

Bucky sat up and he was still hooked up to monitors, he inhaled and his ribs ached still. He could hear his heart beat on the monitor and it was beating erratically. He took a deep painful breath "Sorry" he said softly

The doctor that was there when he first woke up walked up to him "Just having a bad dream weren't we?"

Bucky nodded "Yeah" Bucky closed his eyes and he thought back and he remembered shooting Niko and watching him fall out of the large opening in the wall and he fell down a large cliff. Bucky laid back down and he rubbed his eyes "Can you get Maria Hill in here to?"

"Sure"

Bucky rested his head into the pillow and he exhaled, he was home. He could hear footsteps coming toward him, he opening his eyes to see who it was. Steve stood a few beds down and he quickly dodged Hill as she ran into the medical bay to see Bucky lying on a bed. Bucky began to sit up and he caught Hill as she dove herself onto him, she hugged him tightly and began to kiss his neck. Steve looked at Bucky and nodded, he turned and left the medical bay. Bucky closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hill and he felt tears falling down his cheeks. He finally had her in his arms, the one thing he longed for. Two months without seeing or hearing her voice made his heart ache. He started to laugh and he was also happy that all the doctors had left the medical bay as well.

Hill moved her hand down his chest and she touched his metal arm. She looked at him and they both stared into each other's eyes. Bucky placed his metal hand on her cheek and he wiped a tear from her smooth skin and she sadly smiled at him. He gave her the exact same smile back "I never thought I would see you again"

She nodded "I know, but here we are" she breathed

Bucky nodded "God I've missed you" he kissed her and moved his hands down her back and rested them on her waist and he pulled her forward, he didn't care that he was still healing, to hell with that. Bucky just wanted to hold her, the one comfort he had in the world, and he had been taken away from her, never again.

 _ **Scott**_

Being around Captain America was already a childhood dream, but he was standing around the Avengers and he felt like he was going to die before he actually said hello to one of them. He walked up to Rhodey first, he held out his hand. Rhodey took it and shook "It's an honor to meet you" Scott said quickly

Rhodey smiled and nodded "So Ant-Man?"

Scott nodded "Yeah, well I didn't pick it"

"Well it looks like you're part of the team, you are part of the team right?" Vision asked

Scott shrugged "I don't know if it is permanent, I think it's more like a part time on call type of job"

"Well either way, welcome to the team" Clint chimed in from his seat in the back of the Operations room.

Scott looked over at him "well it's exciting"

Sam walked up behind him "well it's about to get a bit more exciting"

Scott jumped at his voice, "Sorry…just the last time I fought you"

Sam smirked "No hard feelings, but since Niko is dead and that his right hand man is in our custody, maybe we can finally find out what Niko had planned"

"So when are we interrogating that guy?"

"It's going to be a while, for now we'll have him locked up, but soon we'll talk to him"

"You're going to let him simmer for a bit"

"Two weeks actually, after the holidays"

Clint nodded "Speaking of that, I need to call Laura"

Sam watched Clint leave, he looked over at Vision and Wanda "Any plans?"

Vision looked at Wanda, she smiled "Not really"

"Well, I think we all deserve a break" Sam said

"Agreed" Rhodey said

Scott looked at all of them "Well I think I better head out, Hank will be missing me"

"Do you need a ride?" Sam offered

"I do actually, you're going to take me all the way back to California?" he asked Sam surprised.

"Yeah, I have some business over there anyway"

"And what would that be?" Rhodey asked

Sam looked at him "It's personal"

"Well what you call Christmas is coming close, right? It is called that?" Vision asked

"Yes Vision, along with the other holidays around this time" Rhodey answered

Vision nodded "I could look all this up, but I want to learn it, so bear with me"

They all chuckled "No problem Vision" Sam said

Scott looked at Sam "So tomorrow sound ok, cause right now I'm whooped"

"Yeah, rest up Scott"

Sam left the Operations room ten minutes after Scott and he began his walk back to his quarters. The facility was starting to die down in the chaotic bustle that they were in for the past two months. It actually felt weird not to be doing something. Sam got to his door and he opened the door. He entered the room, the door closed itself behind him and he unhooked his pack and he placed it on the floor next to the wall. He unclipped his gauntlets and placed them on his desk. He sat down on the edge of his bed. He took a deep breath, he leaned down and took his boots off. He turned and lifted his legs, he laid them on the soft mattress. He closed his eyes as his head rested into his pillow. He exhaled and he felt relaxed, it has been awhile.

Sam opened his eyes and he looked over at his phone as it lay on the desk silently. He sat up and stood. Walking over to the desk and grabbing the phone, he collapsed this time onto the bed. He turned on his phone and looked at the display. Of course there was nothing, he went to contacts and he scrolled down the list. He found Morse and he stared at her name, he took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was nervous to press the call button, he just was. He sighed and hit the call button quickly so he wouldn't have to second guess. He put the phone to his ear and waited.

The ring was the only noise in the room, and he listened as it rung three times. A part of him was hoping that she wouldn't answer the phone. He almost hung up when on the fourth ring he heard Morse's voice.

"Hello?"

Sam almost locked up "Hi, its Sam"

"Sam, hi, well isn't this a pleasant surprise"

"At least it's pleasant"

He heard Morse chuckle "Yeah, but you do realize what time it is right?"

Sam had forgotten about the time zone difference. "Oh sorry, how's Seattle?"

"Kind of boring, but in a good way"

"Good, well we got Bucky back"

"That's good to hear"

"And we killed Niko"

There was silence on the phone "You finally got him?"

"Yeah, Bucky is the one who shot him ironic enough"

"Yeah that is ironic, anyway how have you been?"

"Alright, a bit busy"

"Is that why you didn't call?'

"What?"

"I gave you my number Sam, when a girl gives you a number, she expects you to call"

"Sorry"

"No well at least you have a good excuse"

"Yeah well now I'm not busy"

"Really?"

"Yeah, does that offer still stand?"

"Yeah, I'll text you the address"

"Ok"

"What are you lonely?" she asked quickly

"More like I need a break from everything"

"I know how that is, but mine was permanent"

Sam was instantly reminded of Agent Allen. "Oh your replacement actually isn't that bad"

"Oh, who is my replacement?"

"Agent Allen"

"Allen?" she asked shocked

"Is that bad?"

"No, just really him, after me they go to him?"

"You seem upset"

"Well the job was busy and hard to do, Allen tends to cut corners and joke around"

"So like almost everyone else on the team"

"That's not what I meant"

"I know, just trying to lighten the sudden mood"

"Well you failed" She said chuckling

Sam chuckled "Well worth a try"

"Well when will you be hear?"

"By tomorrow"

"Ok, wait how long are you staying?"

"How long do you want me to stay, like what's my limit?"

"I don't know, I've never seen you in a house setting"

"I haven't been in a house setting in a year"

"Well then how about three days, a weekend so to speak, but not during the weekend days" she started to trail off at the end

Sam laughed "Well three days that are like a weekend will be fine"

Morse chuckled at herself "Ok, see you then"

"Ok"

Sam hung up and he placed the phone on his chest and eh laid there, he took a deep breath. That was interesting, and now he was looking forward to those three days.

 _ **Peter**_

Peter drank and crushed the tenth can of pop in his hand, he tossed it across the room without looking and made it into the trash can. Tony smirked and he lightly rubbed his shoulder where Niko had stabbed him. Peter was sitting on a stool and he was using the magnifying glass to work on his suit. His suit was laid out in front of him and he was focused and he wasn't thinking much either, just consumed with the work. Tony had the beginnings of the suit made, he walked over to see what Peter was doing. He peered over his shoulder and he saw that Peter was doing something to his suit on the ribs and to the arm. "So what are you doing?"

Peter jumped slightly "Tony, maybe announce that you're coming over before you do" he said smiling and recovering by the scare.

"Sorry, but what are you doing?"

Peter looked down at his suit "Something new"

"What kind of new?"

Peter shrugged and smiled "It's a surprise"

Tony nodded and walked back over to the computer that had Peter's suit displayed in front of him. He crossed his arms "What do you want to call it"

"Well wouldn't it be Mark 1?"

"Maybe, but think about it, if you wore this no more web shooting"

"Well isn't that my thing?"

"Well you'll be able to fly, and the four large metal legs will help you climb and fight"

"It does sound nice"

Tony smiled "Well of course it does"

"So what, change my name?"

Tony shrugged "Maybe"

"To what, Spider Man is kind of my thing?"

"I don't know well, you'll look like Spider Man, just a little different"

"Yeah I'll be encased in titanium alloy"

"Well then how about Iron Spider?"

Peter stopped what he was working on and looked at him "Iron Spider, you know it's not made of iron right?"

Tony rolled his eyes "I know, when I first started they called me Iron Man, wrong as it may be. It's much better than Titanium Alloy Man"

Peter shrugged "Props to them"

Tony nodded "The public decides a lot"

"Well, not everything?"

Tony looked at Peter "Actually they do, just wait, soon things are going to change"

"You sound like you're hoping it will"

"Maybe" Tony shrugged "Just we don't need another Ultron"

Peter sighed "Which you and Dr. Banner made by the way, with an alien A.I."

"Yeah I know"

"Maybe if you made it with a Jarvis type of A.I.?"

"It wouldn't work the way it should?"

"Then it gets better developed over time Tony, things aren't perfect at first"

Tony nodded and he looked at the suit of armor "I know"

Peter stood up and he was done with his little upgrade, he walked over to Tony "Listen Tony, uh…don't try and do everything yourself"

Tony looked at him "I don't plan to"

"Good, because sometimes we all need help"

Tony smirked "Yeah, but one day things will be different, a year or two years, who knows what might happen"

Peter nodded "Well then, I would make a toast to the future, but no wine"

Tony chuckled "Well let's just focus on the here and now for once"

Peter put his arm over Tony's shoulders "Yeah, talking about the future gets tiring after a while"

They both chuckled and they continued working on the suit. A few hours went by and before Peter knew it, the armor was halfway complete. Peter looked at the suit "Tony, how long did it take you to learn to use it?"

"The suit, maybe a few weeks, don't worry she'll be here whenever you want to go for a spin"

Peter nodded, he glanced at the clock and he noticed what time it was "Well I need to go Tony"

"Ok, be safe big man"

Peter nodded and he grabbed his suit and he walked out of the lab. Pepper was in the kitchen as he was leaving "Good bye Pepper"

"Bye Peter"

Peter walked into the hallway and his phone rang, he pulled it out of his jeans and looked at it, a text was displayed. _Cat—Well Spider, you up for more playful hand grabbing? ;)_

Peter's eyes widened and he texted back: _Felicia, how did you get this number?_

 _Cat—it wasn't hard, but I don't get everything, just the number, I can't even find you with it. Kind of a bummer._

Peter felt a little more relieved: _Wait, are you burgling a place right now?_

 _Cat—how'd you know?_

 _Why are you texting me?_

 _Cat—Well I want you to come here silly, what you don't want to?_

 _You can't steal anymore Felicia._

 _Cat—Oh spider, of course I can, just think if you and I worked together, oh the things we could take._

 _Good luck with that happening._

 _Cat—don't be a buzz kill spider, come stop me then if you care so much._

Peter put his phone away and he put his mask on, he exhaled. That girl was going to be the death of him.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was lying in bed and he was resting, like he should be. He was under the wool blanket and he was warm and comfortable, he hadn't been comfortable for two months. He also didn't have Hill next to him. They both were in each other's arms and Hill was running her finger across his metal arm, she always did that. Bucky still had a hard time understanding why, it was cold and he couldn't feel it, maybe it was just what she liked to do. He kissed her head and he felt her hand grip onto him tightly "I'm glad you're ok" Bucky said softly

Hill sighed "You're worried about me?"

"I tend to worry a lot"

Hill smiled "Well you scared me to death if that helps"

"Yeah" Bucky exhaled and thought back to getting hit in the ribs with a large wrench. He shivered slightly and Hill frowned "You ok?"

Bucky smiled at her "I'm fine"

Hill gave him a look and moved on "So Christmas?"

"I haven't really celebrated Christmas since the forties"

"Well we have all of New York"

Bucky lightly rubbed her arm with his fingers "We'll figure something out" he leaned down and kissed her. Hill smiled through the kiss and she touched his ribs, and he winced. Hill frowned "Sorry"

Bucky shook his head "it's ok, just still a little sore, this is the first time that they have had the time to really fully heal"

"I'm glad that Niko is dead"

Bucky nodded "Yeah" he sighed after the word.

Hill gave him a look "Wait are you upset that he died?"

Bucky shook his head "No, I'm happy that he is in the ground and is worm food, but just the feeling of failing him all those years ago, if I just did something, maybe he wouldn't have done any of this"

Hill sighed "Things happen and whatever happens, you just need to accept and keep going"

Bucky nodded and smirked "Well look who has become a motivational speaker"

"Well something had to rub off" she said giving him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. He felt flustered and his ears were warm, she always found a way for that to happen to him. "Maria…I…I don't know"

Hill pushed herself up with her arm "What?"

"Nothing, it's not important"

Hill gave him a look and Bucky broke "Ok, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you"

Hill frowned "You haven't caused me any pain"

"That's not true, just being with me is painful" he looked away from her and stared at the wall.

Hill put her hand to his face and she made him look at her "I chose to do all this, if anything I accepted whatever was going to happen was going to happen. You came into my life and you made it a mess, but out of it I fell in love with you, you have caused nothing but happiness"

Bucky gave her a sad smile, Hill lightly kissed him "And I want to marry you, so call me crazy, to hell with logicalness. I want to be with you, and I don't care if I have to plead a case to Capitol Hill, I'm going to be with you"

Bucky chuckled and she looked at him "what?"

Bucky smiled "Nothing, just you are amazing"

Hill smirked "Well, you could mention it more often"

Bucky laughed "Ok, now what was something you had in mind when I came back?"

Hill moved her hand down and grabbed him, he smiled and his eyes widened a little "You are naughty"

"If I'm naughty, punish me"

Bucky smiled and he pulled her on top of him and he grabbed her ass and kissed her hard and he tasted her and he missed her lips on his and her body against him.

 _ **Montana, United States**_

The cabin was warm and the sun was going down. The fire was crackling and smoke lightly floated into the air out of the chimney. The cabin was silent and at a picture on the wall a man pressed the edge of the picture and the wall opened and a stair case led down below. He slowly walked down the stairs, his boots echoed as he walked down them. He came to a secret five roomed structure. He walked past a wall with weapons placed all over it, and he ran his hand along a rifle as he walked passed it. He moved on and entered a room that was full of file cabinets. He walked over to the wall and he had three pictures placed against the bare white wall. He had Captain America, Black Widow, and Winter Soldier lined up together. He had red strings leading to organization names. Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D., Red Room, KGB, Department X, U.S.M.C., A.I.M., and Shadow Games?

He stared at the wall and he had Winter Soldier tied to Hydra, Red Room, and KGB. He had Black Widow tied to Red Room, KGB, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Captain America was tied to U.S.M.C., S.H.I.E.L.D., and the newest addition over the years; The Avengers. He had a question mark by Shadow Games, he placed his hand over the words. He looked at Captain America and he felt his heart rate rise and he clenched his hand into fists, _traitor._

He turned around and he yelled as he punched the metal wall and he dented it with his hand. His fist was perfectly printed onto the metal. He looked at Captain America "You'll pay, you will, you will all pay" he said softly and his voice full of anger.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Peter**_

He had found the bank that Felicia was robbing, sorry…burgling. He landed on the roof and he went for the vent and he put his hand on the grating and pulled it off. He was beginning to have a memory coming back to haunt him. He entered the vent and he quickly crawled forward. As he crawled he came to an opening and he crawled out of it as he held the grate in his hand. He planted himself on the wall and he saw the robbers collecting money. They all had rifles, Peter frowned, he was looking for Felicia, but he couldn't see her. He felt like he had done this before…wait he has. He wasn't going to wait either. He jumped down and landed on the floor. The robbers were alerted to his presence and they all aimed at him. Peter looked at all of them, there were eight of them in total.

They didn't entirely know what to do, they all stood there aiming their guns at him. "I told you he was real" one said, Peter slowly cocked his head. They all looked at him like he was a terrifying beast, did he really give off that affect. He heard a chuckle and Felicia was leaning against the wall that lead to the vault, the metal bars were to her left. He was looking at her extracted clawed fingers as if she was looking at her real nails. "You seem a bit edgy"

They looked at her then back at Peter, and by the way his head was tilted and the fact that there was no power in the bank, gave him a menacing look with the little light there was reflecting off his eyes. The red in his suit looked blood red and the blue was blacker in the dim light. The robbers cocked their weapons. Felicia walked forward "Easy boys, don't want you going off to soon" she gave Peter a seductive smile as she looked from his eyes to his feet. Peter was still getting used to being looked at like that, but he didn't let it affect him. "I suggest you hand yourself over to the authorities Felicia" Peter said eyeing the robbers with all their weapons and itchy trigger fingers, he could see that one was shaking.

"I thought you were"

Peter sarcastically chuckled "This isn't a game Felicia"

"Maybe it's not a game for you, but for me it's all kinds of fun"

"Yeah well"

"Spider you aren't the same light heartedness like you were before" she complained

Peter took a deep breath, she was right and he would be a little more lighthearted if he wasn't being targeted by guns, he knew when not to make jokes. It may also have to do with the fact that she has his number. Felicia sighed "I guess you're not as fun as you seemed to be"

Peter needed to stop them and to do that he needed to incapacitate the robbers. He took a step forward and one of them fired. The sound echoed through the room and Felicia almost lunged forward to stop them, but stopped herself as Peter dodged the bullet and launched himself into the group of robbers. They all fired at him, he dodged ones fire and kicked the gun out of his hands, and he punched him in the gut and kicked him to the ground. He rolled across the floor and came up and disarmed another and took the gun and smacked another across the face and flipped through the air and kicked the one he took the gun from. He shot a web at another and pulled him forward and hit him with his arm and he dodged another hail of bullets and he dropped the gun in his hands and leaped forward and swung around one of them and went into the air. The ones left standing continued to fire at him and he twisted through the air and he hit one and he rolled and hit him with his own gun. He had one left and he went down low and swept his feet out from under him and he was on his back and he brought his foot back as he laid there and he hit the main in the face knocking him out. Peter stood up and he was breathing heavily and he had a rifle in his hand and he broke it in half with his hands. He dropped the pieces of useless metal to the floor and looked at Felicia.

Felicia was impressed how he took them all out and she looked at him and smirked "That was fast"

Peter was still breathing heavily, but he wasn't winded, he was pumped with adrenaline and he was just trying to calm himself down. Felicia ran her hand through her hair "Well I think I will stop brining helpers with me, lesson learned"

Peter titled his head at her and she knew what it meant "Ok they weren't here to help, their sole purpose was to let you hit them, also you're good"

"Thanks" he said lightly

Felecia smiled "There he is"

"I am serious about stop burgling places"

"I guessed that, but you already know"

"Yeah, a girl's got to eat"

"Well so do Spiders"

Peter gave her a look and he was confused "Wait, what is going on right now"

"Dinner?"

"Wait, are you seriously asking me to dinner?"

"Why not?"

Peter looked around and he stared at all the robbers who were out cold. "Well for starters, uh you're committing a crime" he said rubbing his head

Felicia shrugged "well not like we're going to run into each other out on the street"

Peter nodded "yeah, but still, I'm trying to stop you"

"And I am playing with you"

"That doesn't sound nice"

"It could be"

Peter cocked his head "What?"

"I could be dinner" she moved her hand down her own arm and she moved it across her stomach and she gave him a seductive look.

Peter felt his ears start to become warm and he blushed "Do you always try to seduce people to get out of trouble?"

"Only when I want to"

Peter swallowed "You are…interesting Felicia"

Felecia shrugged and she moved her hand across her stomach again and she looked at him playfully. "You haven't given me an answer"

"Uh" he rubbed the back of his head and she moved her hand over her breasts and he gave her a nervous chuckle "I'll pass"

Felicia didn't seemed too surprised by his answer, but she still looked disappointed. "You are hard to get Spider"

"Well I'll take that as a compliment"

Felicia sighed "Well this is boring, so to jail then right"

Peter nodded "You're breaking the law Felicia"

"It's always more fun breaking the rules"

"Forgive me then if I don't see it that way"

Felicia shrugged "Well I'm not just going to walk out of here"

"I figured"

Felicia smiled "Well this is going to be fun"

"Yeah playful hand grabbing"

She laughed "Well aren't you dirty"

"They're your words, not mine"

She smirked and she fired a grapple hook at him. He dodged the hook and he fired a web and he hit her in the stomach. He pulled and before she was going to be pulled forward she cut through the line of web with her claws and she rolled across the floor and fired a grapple hook out of her other wrist and it hit the ceiling she swung forward exactly like him and he dodged her as she almost kicked him. She landed and she dodged a punch and kicked him across the back of the head taking him to the ground. Peter groaned in pain and he was on his face, Felicia slowly stood, he looked up at her. She had her hand on her hip and she stood before him with a smile. Peter sighed and stood up, he stood up straight and he exhaled. Felicia smirked "Your move"

Peter fired a web and he saw her move and he swung up to the ceiling and he fired small web balls at her. Felicia rolled and dodged the projectiles. She flipped and landed on her hands and quickly kept moving by flipping as Peter kept firing. He saw her roll across the ground and stay on her knees, he fired a web and swung down toward her. Felicia saw him coming toward her, she flipped backwards, he landed on the floor and she twisted as she was on her hands and her foot hit him across the face. He stumbled back and came back with a quick punch, she dodged the attack and went under his arm and came up and she put her hand on his cheek softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Peter swung his leg and caught her around the back of the knee, he brought her to the floor and he was over her. She seemed to be enjoying herself, Peter grabbed her hand and she tried to hit him. He stopped it and he saw her other hand and he dodged it as she was trying to scratch him.

He grabbed her by her wrists and pushed her hands down to the floor, he was over her and she was pinned. She struggled to get her hands free, but it was useless, she sighed "Well isn't this cozy"

"Don't try it"

Felicia smiled "One thing Spider" She brought her leg up and hit him in the back of the head, he fell forward and hit the floor. She stood up and he groaned as his head hurt "I can always get out"

Peter fired a web and grabbed it as it flew out and he brought it around and lassoed her around the waist, she frowned at him and he fired another web and it kept her hand to her side. He flipped and kicked her across the face. Felicia twisted and hit the floor, she freed her hand and she touched her lip and it was bleeding. She cocked an eyebrow "Well you aren't afraid to hit me"

Peter quickly leaned back as he dodged a quick lunge from her and he widened his eyes as her clawed hand missed his face. He came around and blocked anther kick from her and he pushed her leg away and he punched her in the gut and she grunted in pain and he flipped over her and he took her feet out from under her. She flipped right though and landed on her hands, she brought her foot up and hit him in the chest, making him back off. She got to her feet and she ran at him, she dodged a kick and a web, she grabbed his arm and she attempted to break it, he jumped and he put his feet on her stomach and pushed her away. She hit the floor and he flipped and landed on his feet, he had his hands ready for another attack, she slowly stood. "This could go a while"

"What, are you getting sleepy?"

"No way" she said smiling

Peter smirked and he fired two webs backwards and he flipped backward and he made contact with his feet and he pushed forward and he flew forward. Felicia dodged him, he fired a quick web and he caught himself and he swung back at a sharp angle and he came back and hit her. She stumbled forward and she caught herself and flipped, landing on her feet. Peter was ready for her and she stayed where she was "Ok spider, we can fight, but how is your cardio?"

Peter shrugged "Put it to the test" he challenged her

Felicia ran out of the front door and he quickly followed, he came out and she was standing there with her hands up as seven cops had their guns aimed at her, they saw him and aimed at him. Peter sighed and he put his hands up "You serious?"

The cops were looking at them and they were scared, which made it a good reason not to move, they would shoot. Felicia looked at him "Well you brought friends"

"I don't have them on speed dial"

She smirked "Well now it seems we're both breaking the law"

Peter sighed "You were burgling"

"You were taking the law into your own hands, you're only crime"

Peter sighed "Well I have a feeling you have a way to get out of this?"

"Yeah, you don't though"

"Sure I do"

"Yeah and what would that be?"

"Talk my way out of it"

Felicia rolled her eyes and chuckled "I don't think they want to talk"

Peter looked at the cops and he saw the one who was in charge "Hi" he said

"Shut up freak" one of them said

Peter looked at him "She's the robber"

"Cat burglar"

"Whatever" Peter said

"Look at the love birds" another said

"Love birds?" Peter exclaimed

"You both have been tied to all the robberies together, you're both working together"

"Uh, I was trying to stop her" he pointed his finger at her as his hands were still up.

"Hard to put it that way since she gets away with money every time"

Peter sighed "I did say try"

"Both of you are going to jail and maybe a mental hospital since you're both in costumes"

Felicia shrugged "Well he has a point"

Peter looked at her "You're not helping"

"No you getting yourself in trouble as you keep talking, so please keep talking"

Peter sighed "Listen guys, same side"

"We don't see it that way"

Peter sighed "What, I have to prove it to you?"

They all looked at him and he saw Felicia press a button, Peter's eyed widened and he yelled "Get down!"

The bank exploded and glass and dust flew outward, Peter hit the ground and his ears were ringing. The cops were also on the ground as they were cover in dirt. Peter stood up and he saw a car was pinning three cops. He jumped over to it and he lifted the car and he strained his arms as he lifted it "Go" he groaned. The cops got out and he let the car drop and eh groaned in pain and he saw Felicia disarm a cop and she kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Peter put his hands forward "Whoa"

Felicia aimed the pistol at them "See you boys around"

She fired the gun three times into the air and she dropped the gun, she fired a grapple hook and she swung up to a building and began to run away. He looked at the cop in charge "Get backup"

"I don't take orders from you"

"Well I'm going after the crazy cat lady"

Peter left the cops down there and he landed on the building that she did and ran after her. He saw her a few buildings down and he fired a web and swung through the air toward her. He landed, she looked behind her to see him; she stopped. Peter took a few steps forward, she smiled and ran to the edge of the roof that she was on, she jumped off and she fired a grapple hook and swung through the city. Peter launched himself off the roof and he flew down toward the street, he was coming close to the street and he fired a web, it stuck to the side of a building and Peter used his weight and the force of his momentum and he swung upward. He heard cars honking as he went up, he let go of the web as he came to the high point of his arc and he flew forward. He kept his arms at his side as he flew toward her as she was now running along another roof. He fired a web and he pulled himself to the right and he landed behind her, he kept running and he slid under a metal walkway that went over fans.

He heard a helicopter behind him and he saw that it was a news chopper, he didn't pay it any mind as he kept chasing Felicia. He saw her swing to another building, he didn't have to do that though. He gritted his teeth and he leapt forward and he made the gap and he landed, he slightly stumbled and he kept running. Felicia looked behind her and he was catching up. She saw the edge of the roof and she dove over the edge and she fired a grapple hook to the building and swung outward and toward the back of the building. Peter jumped over and as he flipped through the air he saw her as he was falling backwards. He saw her land back on the roof, he fired a web and he went toward the building. He hit the side and he let go of the web and ran along the side of the building. As she ran back across the roof he followed her along the side of the windows. He fired a web to keep himself from falling and he kept his momentum and he kept running. Felicia couldn't see him, for a split second she thought she lost him, then she saw him leap up to the roof and he rolled, he stopped and looked up at her as she ran. He pushed off and ran after her, the chopper had a camera directly on them and a news reporter was speaking as they followed the two. Peter saw her leap off the roof and she landed on the fire escape and she flipped over the railing and landed on the next level. Peter stepped off the edge and he fired a web to keep him on the wall and he ran down the side of the building and he turned as he fired a web to help him. Felicia jumped out of the fire escape and cut the web as she flew across the street and she fired a grapple and stopped herself against the other building across the way. Peter fell and he fired a web and he swung up and he landed next to her. He looked at her "Going somewhere?"

She looked at him in surprise and she blinked "I can do this all night"

The sun was going down and Peter took a deep breath "Not tonight"

She grunted and swung and kicked him, he tumbled back and he kept himself placed on the wall and he rolled across the side of the building and he punched her across the face. She grunted and wrapped her legs around his waist, they both hung there and she looked at him. People on the street looked up and they could see tow oddly dressed people looking like they were trying to have sex on the side of a building. Peter felt her squeeze him and he groaned in pain and he head butted her. She fell back and flipped forward while using him as support and she landed on a small area for her to stand. Peter turned to see her and she winked at him, he fired a web and it missed her, she chuckled and he tilted his head and she frowned and looked behind her. Peter hit a ladder and he pulled it forward, it popped out of its alignment with a loud clank and it hit her. She went forward and hit the rail she felt the air leave her lungs and then there he was, he hit her across the face and he grabbed her by her collar and he kept her unconscious body upright. Peter took a long breath and exhaled, he was a little tired now. He saw cop cruisers beneath him and he grabbed her and dropped down ono the street. He picked Felicia up and held her bridal style and he walked toward the cop. The cop had his gun trained on him, Peter sighed and noticed that everyone was looking at him "I believe she belongs to you"

The cop lowered his pistol and he took Felicia away from him and he put her in the back of the cruiser. Peter fired a web around her ankles and wrists, he bound her so she couldn't get free. He saw the cop put cuffs on her as well and he turned and he looked at him. He looked young, even though he couldn't see his face. The cop looked at everyone "Uh, why help?"

Peter sighed "Someone has to"

The cop looked at him "Thanks"

Peter turned and he looked at everyone "Don't mention it"

Peter was about to leave when the cop stopped him "Um, what do we call you?"

Peter looked at him and he looked at everyone "Call me Spider Man"

He fired a web and he leapt up and swung away from the large group of people and the cop that had Felicia in his backseat. The cop spoke into his radio "I have the suspect"

"Both of them?" a voice asked

"Just the one that was caught"

"Caught? What do you mean?"

"The other one stopped her and handed her over to me"

"That one is wanted as well"

"Well good luck getting a cop tonight to arrest him"

"Bring the one in custody here, she's up for interrogation"

"Yes sir"

"What was the second one's reason?"

"He said that someone has to help"

"I want a name?"

"Well he just said to call him Spider Man"

"Spider Man?"

 _ **Fury**_

Fury had a large file in his hands, he walked toward interrogation in the Helicarrier. He asked if he could interrogate Alexie, Steve agreed and gave him to him. Fury still kept his promise to let Steve interrogate him as well. Fury wasn't in the mood for joking, he hoped that Alexie wasn't the joking type like Rumlow or Niko himself. He came to the door and he noticed how quiet it was, he put his hand on the doors handle, he took a deep breath and he opened the door. He entered the room and Alexie had his hands cuffed to the table and he was sitting calmly. He looked at Fury as he entered and he didn't say anything, Fury placed the file onto the table and Alexie looked at it and he moved his eyes to Fury and waited for him. Alexie watched as Fury took a seat and he was slow to speak, Alexie was in no hurry, he was patient as well, he could wait as long as it was needed. Fury looked at Alexie and he titled his head at him slightly. Fury noticed how calm Alexie was, it made him feel a little suspicious. "You have an escape route?"

Alexie sat back "No" he said in a heavy British accent. Fury nodded "You are an agent in Shadow Games?"

Alexie nodded "I think you already know these things"

"Just want to have a normal introduction"

"Then I'll just introduce myself" Alexie said and he paused for a few seconds and continued "My name is Alexie, and I am an agent of Shadow Games, I was close to Niko Constantin. I was born in Russia, raised in Britain."

Fury nodded "You know who I am"

Alexie nodded "Director, sorry EX-Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. but you are still in charge, so you're still the Director. You have a very interesting tack record Nick"

Fury sighed "Well since we know each other, mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Not at all"

Fury eyed him closely as he opened the file "I have no documentation of you prior to 1984, why?"

Alexie sighed "I was abandoned and lost before 1984, nothing very important to you about before then"

"Why wouldn't it be important for me to know where you were before 1984?"

"You weren't there, nothing important for you as too say, but to others it might mean something"

Fury leaned forward "Alexie? No last name?"

"My last name isn't important, I haven't gone by it in a while, too many memories"

Fury cocked an eyebrow "Alexie have you served in any wars?"

Alexie nodded as he began to remember how many "Two"

"Which ones?"

Alexie smirked "My military record isn't that important compared to what Shadow Games is involved in"

"Ok, what has Shadow Games been responsible for?"

Alexie sighed and he tried to remember them all "Well there's a lot"

"Name a few"

"Well 9/11"

Fury nodded "Any others?"

Alexie nodded "Oklahoma City bombing in 1995"

Fury leaned forward "Really?"

Alexie nodded "We are also responsible for the conflict in the Balkans, and the lovely involvement of the U.S. in the Middle East"

Fury frowned "So any others?"

"Well I can say that we have men everywhere, and it will be very hard to stop us"

"Why?"

"We are competitors for Hydra and A.I.M., we've been around for many years we have rooted ourselves so much into governments you would have to topple them to actually find our agents"

"That serious?" Fury asked, if Alexie was trying to make Fury worried, he wasn't getting very far.

Alexie nodded "So the Avengers, one in particular, Black Widow, how did you find her?"

Fury frowned "Why is that any concern to you?"

"Well, just curious"

"She defected from the KGB and Red Room and came to work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And when the Avengers were formed, she was the best and she made her way onto the team?"

"I would say so yeah"

Alexie nodded and he looked down "Good girl"

Fury leaned forward "Do you know Natasha Romanoff?"

Alexie shook his head "No I don't, just wondered, also great accomplishment for a Black Widow, I heard you had a run in with another one, a secret one"

"Yes"

"Yelena Belova if I'm correct?"

"Yes"

"Well Niko didn't like her very much"

"Why?"

"She's from Red Room, you know how he was about that"

Fury nodded "Right"

Alexie sat back in the chair and he sighed "If it wouldn't be a problem, may I have a meal?"

Fury nodded "That is enough today, a meal will be in your cell"

Alexie nodded "It doesn't have to be expensive, just a horrible meal will suffice"

Fury collected the file on the table and he stood up and went to the door and he looked at Alexie. Alexie tilted his head "yes Nick?"

"Nothing"

Alexie watched as Fury left the room and he took a deep breath and smiled as he leaned back in the chair.

 _ **Steve**_

The room was quiet and everything was back to the way it was. The room was dark and the only light that was lighting up the room was the computer on the desk. The small green light barely lit the room, but it was enough. Steve was asleep and Natasha was lying next to him. They were both under the blanket as they peacefully slept. Steve had Natasha in his arms, she was resting her head on his shoulder her hair was lying lightly on his chest and neck. He was having a good dream, sadly he won't remember it when he wakes up. He shifted his head on the pillow slightly, he stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He blinked a few times to wake up, he swallowed as he moved his head to the left he saw the green light on the computer. He took a deep breath and he could feel Natasha against him. He glance at her, she was asleep; she never slept often. Steve did his best to not move, he didn't want to wake her. He kissed her lightly on the head, he smiled and he could smell her hair, it made him feel blissful, he never had anything make him feel that way.

He looked at her as she slept and he basked in the warmth and he closed his eyes, he was lucky to have her, he could have found anyone, and there she was. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent with red in her ledger and she was standing on the deck of the Helicarrier when he met her. The timing was remarkable, he barely knew her and he already liked her. That was tested after he actually worked with her. It started out a little rocky, but it slowly settled out and then the rest unfolded. He did swear to himself that he would never fall in love again, not after Peggy. There was no one that could amount to her, at least that was when he was getting by on his own for that first year. Steve never liked things being kept from him, finding out that the woman you loved was still alive was heartbreaking for him, Fury tried to keep it from him as long as he could. He remembered talking to Jack at his favorite bar and how he told him that maybe he would meet another woman like Peggy. He did in fact have two lifetimes, it feels that way. He lived a life in the forties, even though it was hard, it would go through it again, it was how he became who he was. Waking up in 2011 was a shock, but he started a second life, he hadn't changed either, he was Captain America, but in the end he was still that small frail guy that wouldn't run from a fight. He was lucky even to be given a chance, but he took it once it was offered, and the rest is history, literally, they have him in history books. He found that odd, he was just another man fighting for his country, he didn't like the better man complex or the God status some gave him. He wasn't any of those. Sure he was the man that others strive to be like, but it is a struggle to stay the way he was. He does his best to stay a good man, not the perfect soldier, there is no such thing as perfect; just what's good enough.

Steve opened his eyes once he felt a kiss on his cheek, he looked down and Natasha was awake. He smiled and she snuggled closer and he felt her leg move over his and go between them. Steve gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, Natasha closed her eyes with a smile on her lips she breathed "You're awake"

"Yeah" he breathed and he inhaled deeply and he felt her body against his and soaked up the sense of having her so close. Natasha rested her hand on his chest, she ran her fingers over his chest, she focused her attention to an area that she has seen before, but there was no scar. Steve looked down at her "it's where I was shot"

Natasha looked at him "When?"

"Back in last September"

"So when Red Skull invaded New York?"

Steve nodded "I don't think about it often, but everything from my past is still here" he exhaled softly "Bucky, Peggy, Schmidt, even Hydra. Almost seems unreal"

Natasha lightly kissed the spot that the scar would have been "Do you feel that what you did was wasted?"

Steve looked at her "Sometimes" he said through a breath. She sighed "Sadly your enemies have a habit of surviving"

"So do yours"

Natasha sighed and closed her eyes "Steve?"

Steve made a noise that he was listening, Natasha swallowed with hesitation on her mind. "I…can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything"

Natasha slightly smirked, but it disappeared "When we went into Red Room" the word still made her feel small and vulnerable, she continued "I saw things"

"I know, and I'm sorry that I brought you back to that place"

Natasha pushed up with her arm and looked at him "I'm not"

Steve looked at her confused, she shrugged "I needed to face it, spending all those years trying to run away from it, I faced it and you were right there. I guess what I'm trying to say is…damn why can't I talk?" she said frustrated

"Take your time" he brushed his hand down her arm as a form of comfort, Natasha took a deep breath. "I am afraid" she admitted, she didn't know if it was to herself or him.

Steve looked at her "What are you afraid of?"

Natasha closed her eyes and tears were forming, she sighed "Damn it"

Steve sat up more and he took her hand in his "Nat"

Natasha sniffed "I'm afraid of everything" she spoke and her lips trembled, Steve brought her into an embrace. Natasha breathed "I hate all this uncertainty, I hate seeing the Winter Soldier, and I hate myself"

Steve looked at her "Do not hate yourself Nat, you are kind and one of the best people I have ever met"

Natasha let the tears fall down her cheeks "I know all of this, but why do I still feel this way? I feel like I'm fake, like I'm just going along with everything"

Steve sat up and she stayed laying there, she looked at him, his back was to her. He looked down at the blanket and he sighed "I don't want you to be forced into anything. Natasha I care about you, but you need to stop hating yourself" he looked at her.

Natasha closed her eyes and she rubbed the tears from her cheeks "I don't know how" she admitted.

Steve looked at her "Nat, you feel like you're using everything around you"

Natasha looked at him, she was silent, and he continued "do you feel like you're just using me to make yourself feel better?"

Natasha sat up and shook her head "No, not that" her heart rate increased in a panic

Steve looked at her "Then why do you hate yourself?"

Natasha looked down at the mattress and she closed her eyes "Everything I have done, I know you forgive me for it, but I haven't forgiven myself"

Steve placed his hand on her thigh and he lifted her chin with his other. She looked at him and she felt another tear join the small streams that were now down her cheeks. He looked at her "I know things happen, I know that you've done horrible things, but that is ok. Everyone has, I know you are going to say that they haven't done as bad as you. Throw all that out, right now. What you have done is equal to what I have done, it's equal to what Bucky has done, and it's even equal to what a warlord has done. There is no graver guilt, it doesn't matter what has been done we all feel the same level of guilt. A liar feels guilty for lying, a murderer feels guilty for killing someone, and an assassin who was trained from a child to kill feels guilt for everything that she has done. I can see it eating at you, but guilt does not come in heavier quantities, guilt is guilt, that's it. Forgiveness means nothing if you can't forgive yourself, all the people in the world can forgive you, but if you don't forgive yourself, then all their forgiveness means nothing to you, because you're still ashamed of what you've done, until you feel better, nothing will help."

Natasha swallowed and all his words echoed in her mind, she looked at his face and he was concerned and he wanted to help her, but he was right, she needed to help herself to. How did he always find the right thing to say? She closed her eyes and nodded "I still don't know how"

Steve gave her a sad smile and his eyes were watery "Accept what you've done, and accept that it was out of your control, accept that it happened and there's no going back, accept that there are people around you who care about you, accept that you need to keep going, we are different people throughout our life and that is ok, you have to keep moving, then find some peace within yourself about what happened, otherwise you are going to hurt yourself and those around you."

Natasha looked at him for a long time "This is what you had to do your first year you came back wasn't it?"

Steve nodded "Yes, and I did and I moved on. I kept moving and I keep trying to do my best, yes I stumble and mess up, but to keep trying is better than to lie there and let it kill you"

Natasha leaned forward and rested her head into his shoulder. He put his hand on her back and moved it up and down in a comforting way, she took a deep breath "Thank you"

Steve smiled "We're partners, it's what we do"

Natasha chuckled "I don't deserve you"

"But you have me"

"But I have you" she agreed

Steve took a deep breath "You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I don't deserve you either"

Natasha looked at him and she put her hand on his face "Why?"

"Because I guy like me never gets a girl like you"

Natasha smiled and kissed him and he sniffed and pulled her into an embrace and he held her till they both fell back to sleep.

 _ **Sam**_

He was sitting in a plane on an early morning and he was headed to Seattle. For once someone was flying and not him. He leaned back as much as he could in his chair, Stark let him have first class it was a nice change. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, he had a bit of a flight ahead of him. He heard the pilot speaking and he didn't care to listen, he was relaxed, and he didn't want anything to ruin it. He really didn't know why he was going to Seattle, or why he was going to see Morse. He just needed, something that was normal. He had been around elaborate plans and crazy stakes. He needed this, something normal, he hadn't had anything normal in a while.

He felt the plane start to move and he kept his eyes closed and felt the plan slowly ascend. Then he was reminded that he wasn't alone when he heard a bag of peanuts opening. Sam opened his eyes and looked at Scott, who was sitting to his right. He looked at Sam like a kid being caught doing something they weren't supposed to. "Peanut?" he asked angling the bag so Sam could grab some if he wanted. Sam grabbed a few and ate them. He saw Scott start to almost inhale the peanuts. "Well when you said ride, I thought you meant a car"

"Well, one of the perks of having Stark as a friend"

Scott smiled "Well thanks anyway, so what is this business that you are seeing to all the way out West?"

"It's personal"

"What? You got a girlfriend I don't know about?"

"It's a friend and I said that I would visit"

Scott shrugged and finished the last of his peanuts and he dumped the crumbs into his mouth. "Well that's nice"

"You got anything planned?"

"Since it's about two weeks till Christmas, yeah"

"Your daughter, you got her anything?"

Scott chuckled "I have a photograph with Captain America"

Sam frowned, Scott pulled out a picture and it was him and Steve, they were in their suits and their helmets were off and Steve was smiling, and He saw that there was a second one. "What's the other one?"

"Um just he let me hold the shield" Scott flipped the picture behind the second one and it showed Scott with a huge goofy smile on his face as he held the shield on his arm. Sam chuckled "Well happy you got to meet him"

Scott nodded "Well, I am a fan, but not in the creepy way"

Sam laughed softly "Don't worry, almost every kid when I was younger had a poster of him"

Scott nodded "Yeah, so you excited for the holiday?"

Sam sighed "Excited enough, really I'm just happy to be away for a while"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I need a break, the past few months have been, hectic"

Scott nodded "Well sometimes we all need a little me time"

"Yeah"

Scott noticed that Sam was starting to drift off, he stopped talking and he got another bag of peanuts and he slowly opened the bag, not making a noise.

The plane had landed and Sam and Scott were walking out of the airport. Scott had a book bag and he shook Sam's hand "See you later"

Sam held his duffle at his side "See you around Scott"

"Well I guess we are going in separate directions, I'm heading south and you're heading north"

"Yeah, you ok on your own from here?"

"Yeah, have a good Christmas"

Sam watched as Scott walked away, he turned around and waved at him and continued walking. Sam gave him a wave and he turned and he inhaled deeply. He had a few more hours then he would be in Seattle. He found a bus that would take him to the city, he bought a ticket and before he knew it he was sitting next to the next window and he was almost asleep again. He occasionally woke up when the bus went over a bump. He saw the skyscrapers in the distance when he woke up after a large bump, he blinked a few times, still waking up. He yawned and he swallowed, he blinked a few more times. The bus was entering the city limits and Sam had just a little longer till he would be dropped off and he would have to do his best to find Morse's apartment.

The bus came to a halt and squealed slightly as it fully stopped. It hissed and Sam stood up. He slung the duffle's strap over his shoulder and he walked out of the bus. He planted his feet on the sidewalk, it was cloudy, but otherwise not uncomfortable. He watched as the bus drove away, he took a deep breath and he turned around, he knew he was a still a bit away from Morse's apartment. He had directions and the address, but he had never been in Seattle before. It took him a bit to find his footing and he became a bit more relaxed. He relaxed his shoulders and tried not to be so tense. He was doing pretty well to, till a car honked. Sam turned around quickly and he saw it speed away from him, he sighed and he closed his eyes. He was still a little jumpy, he pushed on through the early morning traffic of the city and he finally found Morse's apartment. It wasn't huge or small, probably just right.

He walked toward the apartment's address number and he found it, he walked up the steps and he opened the door. He walked in and there was a woman at the desk, he walked past her and gave her a little wave. She just stared at him as he walked by, he held back his smile. Not the most welcoming place, this was probably what it was like for Steve when he first came back, he never really enjoyed the fact that everyone just ignored each other. Sam pushed the button for the elevator and he waited for it patiently. He walked in as the doors slid open, he hit the twelfth floor button and he felt the elevator move upward and he felt the strange weight in his feet as it moved. He felt it come to a stop and the doors slid open. Sam walked out and he had to dodge a bustling woman with her phone to her ear as he walked down the hallway, she was also burying her face into her purse looking for something.

He came to Morse's door, he took a deep breath and he raised his hand to knock on the door, he hesitated slightly, then he knocked. There was silence after he knocked, he listened for a few seconds and for a moment he thought that she wasn't home. He almost turned to leave when he heard the door being unlocked. It opened and Morse came into view, she was in casual clothes and her hair was down. Sam never noticed how long it was before, he decided to be the one to say something. "Hey"

He smiled at him "Hey, come in"

Sam walked into the apartment, he looked at the room as she closed the door behind him. Sam smirked, it seemed homey. "Make yourself at home" Morse said as she walked past him and into the kitchen. "You want something to drink?"

Sam walked next to the couch and he put his duffle next to it on the floor "What do you got?"

"I have a fresh brew of coffee"

"Sounds good"

"Sugar? Cream?"

"Just cream"

Morse nodded and grabbed two mugs and began to pout the coffee. Sam wandered and he stared at the walls and the ceiling. Morse saw how he was analyzing the place. She sighed "Still in the mode huh?"

Sam looked from the ceiling to her "You could say that"

Morse smiled and walked forward, she handed him the mug of coffee. He took it, he took a sip and he walked around the couch and he sat down. He placed the mug of coffee on the coaster on the coffee table. He leaned back into the couch, he exhaled; he was comfortable. Morse sat at the other edge of the couch and she rested against the arm, her legs were up and she looked comfortable. "Well, this is my place"

Sam nodded as he looked around the apartment "it's nice"

Morse took a long sip of coffee, she swallowed and sighed "Well it's the best I could do, well unless I wanted to be broke in less than a year"

"So since you resigned, any work?"

Morse set her mug of coffee on the table and she shrugged "Stuff here and there, kind of hard to apply to a job when most of your accomplishments in the experience department are classified."

Sam chuckled "So unemployed"

Morse chuckled "I was given my compensation from Fury"

"How much?"

"Well now, why do you want to know?"

"Just curious"

"It was a lot, now I should have said this as soon as you came in, Merry Christmas"

Sam smiled "Merry Christmas"

Morse smiled and she ran her hand through her hair, Sam decided to make a remark "Your hair looks nice"

"Thanks, haven't touched it since 2008"

"Oh"

"Yeah didn't have a lot of time to change it much, just the occasional trim so it wasn't extremely long"

Sam nodded, he took another sip of his coffee and set it back down on the coaster. Morse watched him closely, she took a sip of hers and she noticed that he seemed tired. "You look like you're tired"

Sam shrugged "Two months of very little sleep does that to someone"

Morse nodded "I have a guest room, I have some errands to run anyway, you can sleep if you want"

Sam considered it "Maybe"

"I'll be back in a few hours, try not to go through my panty drawer" Morse said jokingly as she stood up. Sam looked at her and chuckled "Well look at that you have a panty drawer, I thought someone like you would just have regular underwear"

Morse shrugged "I usually just go commando"

Sam looked at her and he didn't know if she was kidding or telling him the truth, she laughed at his expression. "I'm joking"

Sam nodded "Ok"

"Wait, don't tell me, you go commando too"

Sam smiled and he shook his head, he started to laugh. Morse looked at him "Are you kidding me?" she asked with a shocked smile on her face. Sam took another sip of his coffee "Sometimes"

Morse laughed as she gathered her keys and coat "Are you commando right now?" she asked him then she just realized what she had just asked. Sam smirked at her face when she realized what she had just asked. He shook his head "No, I have coverage under these jeans"

Morse took a deep breath "Ok, I'll be back in a few hours"

"I might be passed out in the guest room, I'm still pretty stressed out"

"Well I have a computer"

Sam frowned at her with a bit of shock and surprise that she would suggest that "Um no thanks"

"I won't tell anyone" she said trying not to smile

Sam shook his head "Maybe I'll just order a dirty movie on the TV"

"It's only 9.95"

Sam gave her another look, she laughed "I'm joking" she became serious "But if you do, please delete the history"

"Bobbi you are unbelievable"

Morse gave him a smile "Just be a good boy"

Sam watched her leave and he took a deep breath. He stood up and grabbed his duffle. He walked toward the hallway and entered the guest room. He placed the duffle bag on the bed and he unzipped it and began to unpack.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky splashed water onto his face. He took a deep breath and he was happy to be smelling something other than himself, he wasn't really given any hygiene control for two months. He had taken a shower before the moment, but he couldn't stop taking them. He looked at himself in the mirror and he took a deep breath as he could see Niko falling out of the hole in the wall, he could feel the weight of the pistol in his hand. He put his hand to his chin and he scratched at his beard. He stared at himself for a bit and he began to shave, he didn't get rid of it all, just made himself look like he did before Niko captured him. He splashed water onto his face again. Bucky walked out of the bathroom, Hill was watching something on her I-pad.

Bucky walked over and he placed his hands on her shoulders, she looked at him. Bucky frowned "What?"

Hill just gave him the I-pad, he saw a video was being played. It was captioned: _Spider Man: Friend or Foe._

Bucky watched the news reel as it showed Peter chasing someone across the rooftops and it showed another shot of him helping cops out of their vehicle. He saw another as Peter gave the person he had caught to the police. Bucky glanced at Hill, she looked flabbergasted. Bucky turned up the volume, a man's voice came: "Who is this guy?"

"Well he seemed to be taking the law into his own hands" another voice said

"Well is it possible that he is with the Avengers, they seem to be getting bigger every day"

"Look at him move, how old is that guy?"

"We have a witness"

Another voice came on and it was a normal looking guy that he would see on a street any other day. He began to speak "I saw the whole thing, he just moved like he was weightless, he literally ran across the building, whatever it is it's some wicked shit"

"Well it seems that this Spider Man might be around more often"

"What about the damage to the bank that he chased the other one out of? It seems that he doesn't care about the city that much"

"He saved two cops"

"Yeah and so did the Avengers, they saved a lot of people, but have you looked at the aftermath of whatever they're involved in?"

"It doesn't look like the Avengers are involved here"

"This guys is just another freak like the Devil in Hell's Kitchen"

"Well the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, did just give us Fisk"

"All I'm saying is that maybe they should be monitored"

"How"

"I don't know"

"Well I guess that these new vigilantes popping up may just give Capitol Hill a reason to start talking about what to do about this ever increasing population of them"

Bucky turned the I-pad off, he looked at Hill "This isn't good"

Hill still couldn't say anything. "This happened last night?" Bucky asked

"Apparently" she said

Bucky took a deep breath "I'm going to talk to Nick"

Hill watched as Bucky put on a shirt and walked out of the room. Bucky walked down the hall and he headed toward the bridge. He passed people and they seemed to know what he was feeling and they quickly got out of his way. Bucky entered the bridge and he saw Fury standing there with Peter. "Nick, I stopped a criminal"

"And just let the whole world know that you're out there"

"Isn't that what you wanted me to do? Get established?"

"Well breaking news never really helps, you are just like Stark you can't do what Stark did. You are wanted by the city of New York"

"I never expected open arms, I knew that it was going to be like this, you do to by the way"

Fury noticed that Bucky was standing there, Peter looked at him "Oh let me guess you're here to lecture me to?" Peter asked angrily

"Kid just be careful how you put yourself out there" Bucky said

Peter looked at him "Why don't you?"

"Well if I did I would be hinted down and killed"

Peter nodded "yeah forgot about that part"

Bucky walked closer "Kid just try not to break anything"

"Well I only broke a ladder on a fire escape, she did the rest"

"They don't see it that way, aliens attacked New York and blew it to pieces and they still blamed the Avengers for the damage"

Fury sighed "They did"

Peter looked at them both "Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not part of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers" he went to leave and he looked at Fury "Remember you're the one who brought me into this whole world" he said looking around the Helicarrier.

Peter left and Fury sighed irritated. Bucky looked at him "Kid trouble?"

Fury shook his head "You have no idea"

Bucky followed Fury to the conference room. Fury took a seat, Bucky stayed standing he crossed his arms. Fury closed his eye, he looked tired. Bucky looked around the room "So what have I missed?"

"Not much" he said as he opened his eye.

"Well since Niko is dealt with, now what?"

Fury rubbed his chin "Yelena is still out there, we need to find her"

"What of Helmut Zemo?"

"He is elusive as ever"

"Do you want me to focus on finding him?"

Fury pondered what he said, he leaned back in the chair "Not top priority, but keep an eye out"

"I can have Gerald try and track him"

Fury nodded, he looked at him "Alexie is going to be interrogated"

"When?"

"When Rogers wants to"

Bucky nodded "in the meantime, I think it is just best that we all stay a little low key"

"Tell that to Parker"

Bucky chuckled "Yeah, good luck with that"

Fury exhaled with annoyance, he rubbed the back of his neck. He placed his hand back onto the table "Well, when are you and Hill are tying the knot?"

"Not entirely sure what the date is"

"Hmm, so take a break, if anyone has earned it, it's you"

Bucky nodded "I could use a break"

"Take Hill with you, go do whatever couples do"

Bucky chuckled "Yes sir"

Fury watched as Bucky left, he closed his eyes and almost fell asleep, he opened his eye and stood up. He walked out of the conference room, he caught Bucky walking towards the hangar.

Bucky needed to talk to Steve, he entered the hangar and his Quinjet was right where he left it. He smiled once he saw it "Old friend" he said softly as he walked into it. He ran his hand over the hull and he saw Hill sitting there in the co-pilot seat. She looked back at him "Well are we going to see Steve or what?"

Bucky smirked and climbed into the pilot seat "How'd you know I was going there?"

"I listened"

"Oh"

"Yeah, anyway. Do you want to take me to Austria afterwards?"

Bucky looked at her, he smiled "You want to go visit Gerald"

"It gets a little boring talking to him on a screen."

"He probably wants to see you as well"

"Well he's happy that you're back"

"I would assume, otherwise he would only be hired to look for a lost cat"

Hill laughed "Well I'm sure looking for what we get ourselves into makes him happier"

"Probably does"

"How exactly did you two meet?" Hill asked

Bucky looked at her "I'll tell you later"

"Later as in later today, or tomorrow, or in a few weeks, ooh maybe a year" she said giving him a smirk.

Bucky shook his head "Play nice"

"Well let's get going"

Bucky flipped a few switches and he felt the Quinjet come to life and he smiled as he felt the familiar feeling of the controls in his hands. He slowly raised the Quinjet, he took a deep breath and hit the throttle. The Quinjet flew out of the Helicarrier and banked to the left towards the city. Bucky leveled out the Quinjet and headed for the Avenger's facility. They were maybe a half an hour from the facility. He really hadn't talked to Steve that much. Bucky kept the Quinjet steady as Hill kept her eyes on the inside of the Quinjet and making sure nothing was going wrong. Bucky glanced at her, she glanced at him when she got the feeling like someone was looking at her. "So when do you want to, you know, tie the knot?"

"I don't know, why don't we just skip the ceremony and just say we're married?"

"In a manner of speaking we are married, but the ceremony is kind of a big deal."

Hill smirked "I knew you were going to say that."

"We can have Stark plan it"

Hill gave him a grave look "How about Pepper instead of Stark?"

"It's your day, you decide on what you want."

"I'll go with Pepper"

Bucky chuckled "Probably the right choice."

Hill lightly hit him in the metal arm, Bucky looked at her and he saw the facility out of the corner of his eye, he slowed the Quinjet. Bucky took them down and landed on the place for them to land. He hit the release button for the ramp and he unbuckled himself, time to go talk to Steve.

 _ **Montana, United States**_

Heavy breathing came from the main room of the cottage, the man was hitting the punching bag and he was not even breaking a sweat and he started over four hours ago. He hit the bag with four quick jabs and he kicked the bag, it moved and bounced off the wall and he put his hand through the entire bag. He pulled his hand out and it was covered in sand, he pulled the bag away and he placed it up against the wall. He turned and he saw what had happened the night before, he was watching the TV. He watched as the footage showed someone dressed in a weird suit and they were swinging from building to building, and he was climbing a wall vertically. He turned the TV off as he saw the name at the bottom, he walked out of the cottage, he went to the broken down pickup truck. He walked up behind it and he used all his strength to lift it. He put his hands on the bumper and he began to lift the pickup truck. He strained and he gritted his teeth as he lifted the truck up higher and he held it up with his arms. He felt his muscles start to hurt and he let the truck drop down and clang against the dirt, he was breathing heavily. He stared at the truck and he aimed and ran toward it. he kicked it in the driver side door, the door bent inward and was dented from his boot. He grabbed the edges of the door and pulled it off the truck. He turned and threw it like a shield and it curved throw the air and sunk into a wooden shack.

He gritted his teeth and cursed at himself. He turned back toward the cottage, he wasn't ready, not yet.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Steve**_

It was a pleasant morning so far, Steve had spent the last hour going through paper that he had missed, well more like deliberately pushed aside. He was finishing a report when the door opened. He looked up at who was coming in, Bucky was walking toward him. Steve smiled and he put the pen in his hand down, he stood up. Bucky smiled as they came close and gave each other a hug. Steve chuckled "You seem to be in one piece"

Bucky chuckled "No thanks to you"

Steve chuckled and he looked behind him, he was alone. He directed Bucky to sit "Hill with you?"

Bucky took a seat and nodded his head "She is talking to Rhodey at the moment"

Steve sat on the edge of his desk, he crossed his arms "So what is the visit for, other than to officially say hi?"

Bucky smirked, he looked at his hands for a moment "Really its a few things"

"Well what is the most serious?"

Bucky took a breath and his ribs still felt like they were healing "It's about Parker"

Steve nodded, he knew what he was going to ask him about "I saw it on the TV"

Bucky nodded "Well it seems he's getting what he wanted"

"Maybe not the way he would like, but he has to start somewhere"

"Do you think they are going to be coming for our necks next?"

"Maybe, but they don't know about you"

"Well they all still think that James Barnes died a hero"

"You are a hero"

Bucky scoffed "Not if they saw my track record, I am a traitor and an assassin. That's up there with treason, so death if they knew"

"You didn't have a choice in what happened"

"I don't think that they would see it that way"

Steve nodded, he ran his hand through his hair "So what are you two doing for Christmas?"

Bucky shrugged "Nothing is really set in stone yet, probably go to Austria to go see Gerald"

"Anything else?"

"Not really" Bucky chuckled, Steve laughed to "Clint invited me and Natasha to the farm for Christmas"

Bucky raised his eye brows "Sounds nice"

Steve nodded "It would be a nice change of pace" he said noticing how tired he was.

Bucky stood up, he put his hand on Steve's shoulder "Well if you need anything, just call"

Steve smiled, he leaned away from the desk and stood at his full height. He clapped him on the back. Bucky was happy to be back "We should do something"

"What would two old war veterans do?"

"Go out for a drink"

"Yeah, well not till after Christmas. After that I can get a day away. Not to mention as much as I missed you but, I want to spend time with Natasha"

Bucky smirked "I want to spend time with Hill, so no offense taken"

Steve chuckled and brought him into a hug "Stay safe Buck"

"You to punk"

Steve watched Bucky leave his office, he took a deep breath. He turned back to his desk, he took a seat back into the chair that sealed his doom with paper work. He was almost done with another report when the doors to the office opened again. Steve glanced up and Tony was walking forward. "Tony"

"Well old man I guess they even have you behind a desk"

Steve smirked "Well when you're the boss, that's how it is"

Tony ran his hand over the edge of the desk "Well I never really had to deal with that"

Steve set the pen down, he leaned back in the chair "What do you need Tony?"

Tony chuckled and smirked "Well Pepper wants you and red to visit"

"Really?"

Tony nodded "Yep, well she thought that maybe we could have dinner together"

"Who's cooking?"

"Yours truly"

Steve chuckled "You can cook?"

"A little"

"When does Pepper want to do this?"

"Well actually it's tonight"

Steve raised an eyebrow "Seven?"

"Eight"

Steve nodded "I will try to convince Nat to go"

Tony let out a sigh of relief "I swear if you said no, I would be walking into crosshairs for the rest of the evening" Steve stood "I think it would be nice, never actually had a formal dinner with you"

Tony smiled "Easy Capsicle I'm taken"

Steve shook his head and smirked "So am I"

Tony gave him a look "Ooh, sorry not up to an affair either" he said jokingly

"I figured, I don't go for guys"

"Yes I know, clearly since you've done red"

Steve nodded and sighed, holding back his annoyance "I those words, yes"

Tony nodded "Well, eight, see you then Capsicle"

"See you then"

Tony walked out of the office and he was happy that Steve actually accepted, he wasn't lying when he said that he would be walking into crosshairs, Pepper would have killed him if they said no. Now what was he going to cook?

Steve sat back down into his chair and continued with the dreadful paperwork. He finished four more reports and he was hoping that Natasha would walk in and distract him. He put the pen down, he rubbed his eyes; he was tired of looking at the endless words. He leaned back into the chair. He exhaled tiredly and he began to feel relaxed when he saw the door open again. Steve sat up alert and ready. He kept writing in the report, he saw Rhodey walk into the office. Was everyone coming to see him? Steve set the pen down again. He closed the report and he gave Rhodey his undivided attention. Rhodey gave him a nod for a 'hello'.

"Cap?"

Steve gave him an indication that he was listening. Rhodey took a seat and he cleared his throat before speaking, Steve noticed that he seemed, nervous. "I have been meaning to ask you this ever since I met you"

Steve listened for what he was going to say, and what was that important? Rhodey shifted slightly in his seat "Have you ever heard of O.N.I.?"

"You mean Naval Intelligence?"

Rhodey nodded to confirm what he had asked. Steve gave him a look "Yeah I've heard about them, why?"

Rhodey lifted a shoulder higher than the other "There was a rumor back years ago that they made another Captain America"

Steve leaned forward, if he wanted his attention he had it. "Did they…succeed?"

"It was never really proven, it was more like a myth really. Back then, to make someone like you was…"

"A miracle?"

Rhodey nodded "In a way of speaking, but the public never saw him and any documentation that could be out there is not open to us, not even the President"

Steve raised his eyebrows "Ok, where, are you going with this Rhodey?"

"I don't really know, but maybe we should look into it, since we can"

Steve sighed "I don't think digging for National security Intel is a good idea, even if it is real"

"Why not?"

"Well, I know I have power to lead the Avengers without Government interference, but digging into a country's National security? I don't think I have the right to do that"

Rhodey nodded "What if it's true"

"That they made another Captain America? Then where is he?"

"That's sort of part of the myth, no one knows what happened to him"

"Well either he died, or is living peacefully somewhere"

"I don't really think someone would like that could live like that"

Steve chuckled "I know I couldn't, not now at least"

Rhodey was tapping his fingers against the arms of the chair "That was all Cap, just wanted to know"

Steve stood and watched Rhodey walk to the office doors, "Rhodey?" Steve called after him. Rhodey stopped with his hand on the door, he looked back at him "Thanks for letting me know"

"No problem Cap"

Steve sat back down once Rhodey left, he crossed his arms as he sat there. He had a frown on his face and he was deep in thought, the reports were left on the desk to be forgotten. Another Captain America? He did know that many people tied to replicate or improve on Erskine's formula, but none had succeeded. As far as he knew, maybe this was the one case that was a success. Should he look into it, is that going too far? He didn't know, but he knew that his instinct was not to, so that was what he was going to go with, doing what he thinks is right. Steve didn't have the mind for reports now, he was too occupied by the fact that another Captain America could have been made. What would he be like, it made him wonder if he ever met him if they would agree on things, for all he knew probably not. There are a lot of things that people don't agree with him on. He was okay with that to, he knew that not everyone would agree with him, comes with the territory of having an opinion.

Steve wondered what Natasha was up to, he gave her a kiss before he left their room and he hadn't seen her since. It's only been a few hours, but he never stopped thinking about her.

 _ **Natasha**_

She had been waiting for Steve to seem like he wasn't busy, but every time she thought about going to see him, she saw someone walk into his office. She was walking around the facility, and she turned a corner and bumped in Bucky. She stepped back and Bucky was surprised by the sudden contact. He looked at her as he spoke "Sorry"

They made eye contact and nothing happened, they just stood there staring at each other. Neither of them attempted to move, it was like their feet were stuck to the floor. Bucky swallowed and he was prepared for a blow or something that would involve pain, he knew that things between them were still…uneasy. Natasha felt her throat tighten and her heart jumped with gnawing fear that was slowly increasing as she kept standing there. She wanted to move, to run away from him, the man that caused her so much pain. How she wanted to run, but she couldn't. Her damn feet wouldn't move.

Bucky sighed and he frowned slightly, he didn't know what to say to her or if he should say anything at all. He struggled to find any words that would seem pleasant between them, sadly there wasn't any. "Um…hi" he finally said

Natasha pierced her lips together and nodded "Hi" she said softly

Bucky made a small sound of uncomfortableness and tried to speak again. "It's been…awhile"

"Yeah" she said, still in a soft voice.

Bucky tried to speak but he stopped and sighed. He decided to say what he always wanted to say "I'm sorry for what happened in Red Room, I was…not myself, that's stupid. That doesn't deserve forgiveness. Hell you want to hit me?" he asked becoming flustered.

Natasha looked at him closely and she had never seen him this way, awkward and unsure of himself, the Winter Soldier was direct and blunt, Bucky seemed a little nervous. She shook her head "What good would that do?"

Bucky rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously "Nothing really"

"I told Steve I would try to talk to you"

"Well you're talking"

Natasha nodded "Yeah, um…I don't entirely know what to say"

"Me either"

"Can I say one thing?"

"Anything" Bucky said preparing for the worst.

Natasha looked at him and spoke without hesitation "Fuck you"

Bucky heard the words and he knew she meant them, he nodded "Sorry won't cut it"

"No it won't" Natasha said crossing her arms, she felt a little better after cursing at him.

Bucky sighed and looked down "I…should have…oh hell. No point in taking it back, it can't be undone. I know it doesn't mean anything, but I am sorry for what I did to you"

Natasha finally moved her foot and it was to take a step forward, she looked up at him and she glared at him. Bucky stared right back at her and he knew that stare too well, he taught her that stare. "You made me use sex and seduction to get what I needed for missions, you played with my feelings, you taught me how to hold in my emotions, and fuck you for it. I don't care that you're Steve's friend, you slip up I will cut off your fucking head"

Bucky nodded "Got it"

Natasha squinted her eyes at him slightly and Bucky took a step back. He nodded "I'm happy for you, you deserve someone like Steve, especially you"

Natasha watched him walk away and she saw him join Hill across the hall, she didn't know why she said those things to him, she just wanted to be honest and finally say those things to him, she spent years hoping to be able to say those things. She knew that she may have gone too far, but he understood her and she knew that it was between them, no reason to get Steve or Hill involved. Natasha turned toward Steve's office and walked toward it, she was still upset and sadly the only way she could think of how to get herself out of it was to see Steve.

Bucky put his arm around Hill's waist as they walked toward the exit of the facility. Hill looked at him "I saw you talking to Natasha"

Bucky nodded, Hill noticed how he didn't look at her. She tilted her head "What did she say?"

"What she deserved to say to me" he said looking at her "Don't worry I deserved it to, now what do you want to do for the next few hours as we head to Austria?"

Hill looked away and took a deep breath "We'll improvise"

Bucky smiled and they left the facility, they were in the Quinjet before too long and Hill was sitting on the cot that Bucky used to sleep on as he started the engines. She really did hope that Natasha didn't want to kill him, she would try to stop it to, but for some reason she had a feeling that Bucky would let her kill him if she wanted to, she stared at him as he flipped switches and messed with another few buttons. She noticed that he was carrying himself differently than before, he seemed more, down. Maybe what Niko did to him had more of an effect than what he led on.

Natasha put her hand to the door to Steve's office and she took a deep breath, now she was starting to regret saying those things to Bucky, not exactly the progress that should have been made. Hopefully she had more chances to work it out. She pushed the door open. The room was silent, as usual, Steve was sitting at his desk and he was sitting there with his arm crossed. She walked in and she saw his eyes look up and he noticed her, his eyes lightened up as he stood. "Nat"

Natasha walked over to him, she smiled and pushed him back into his chair. He looked at her carefully "Nat?"

Natasha walked in front of him and she leaned back against his desk. She wanted to feel better, but she still felt recluse and angry. She closed her eyes and sighed "I may have just ran into Bucky"

Steve looked at her "And?"

Natasha looked at him, Steve nodded "bad huh?"

"I may have said somethings" she said looking away from him, she didn't want to see those blue eyes looking at her at the moment. Steve stood up, he got close and she seemed to shy away from him. He didn't put his hands on her, he gave her space "So not a great start huh?"

"I guess you could say that" she said still not looking at him

"Nat I don't expect you to be all good with the situation"

"Yeah but you want me to be"

"Of course I want you to be"

Natasha nodded and she finally looked at him "At the moment I don't think I can"

Steve sighed "I can tell that you're upset, but it's not with Bucky"

Natasha cursed to herself, how did he know how to read her? She sighed in annoyance "Again it's all my fault"

"I never said it was"

"Well you're thinking it" she gave him a look.

Steve frowned at her "Natasha, what has gotten into you?"

Natasha shrugged "Maybe the fact that seeing him makes me want to kill him"

Steve was becoming worried "Nat…I don't like this"

Natasha slightly raised her eyebrows, she was doing what she always did to ruin something she was starting to be a bitch. She wanted to stop but she just kept going "Maybe you should have known what you were signing on for"

Steve titled his head at her and frowned. He crossed his arms "Natasha, you are acting like a…"

"Bitch?"

"A child"

Natasha looked at him and she was shocked that he just called her that, for one she was never called a child. "A child?" she asked

Steve nodded "Yes, look I understand there will be some bitterness, but come on. Give the guy a break"

"A break? Why the hell should I give the man I hate a fucking break?"

Steve let his mouth open a little and he was starting to get angry. "Look I know what he did, and I know what you did"

"Yeah I learned everything from him, so blame him"

"I'm not blaming anyone, there is no point in it now. Natasha, he was brainwashed and turned into an assassin"

"So was I"

"Then why are you giving him a hard time if both of you have been through the same thing?"

Natasha glared at him and she leaned off the desk and stood up and looked up at him "We both experienced different things"

"But you were still forced to do things that you didn't want to do"

"You are unbelievable"

Steve scoffed at her "Me? You're the one blaming him when you should be blaming the people that did that to him"

Natasha turned around and began to walk away, Steve walked after her "Natasha, we're not done talking yet"

"I am" she said not looking back

Steve felt his anger reaching its boiling point, he felt like he was going to explode. "You are acting like a child Romanoff"

Natasha looked back at him "Shut the hell up Rogers"

Steve stood in the middle of the room and he couldn't believe this "Are you that childish that you're going to hold something like that to someone who didn't have a choice?"

Natasha glared at him "Are you that naïve that the world would accept him or me?"

Steve watched as Natasha put her hand to the door. He glared at her, She looked back at him and she could see the pain in his eyes, a part of her cursed herself for acting the ways he was, but on the other side she was too pissed to care. "Nat?" Steve called after her as she walked out of the office.

Steve was left alone in the silent office and he turned toward his desk. He put his hands into fists and inhaled deeply and he grabbed a chair and he threw it across the room. It hit the wall and clanked as it hit the floor, broken. He brought his hand down onto his desk and it cracked up the middle. Steve was breathing heavily and he put his hands to his head. He wanted to scream, shoot something, and punch someone. He took a deep breath and he decided he would go to the training room and hit a punching bag. Steve stomped his way down the hall and anyone who saw him didn't even attempt to talk to him. He walked into the training floor and he saw that a punching bag was already up and ready. He took a deep breath and he walked up to it, he noticed that Rhodey was in the training floor as well. Rhodey frowned at him as he saw him angrily walking to the punching bag. Steve looked at it and he bought a fist back and he hit it once and it flew away and exploded. San went all over the floor, Rhodey widened his eyes, he knew that Steve could do that, but usually it was a build up to that, he just walked up and did it. Steve grabbed another one that was lying on the floor he hooked it up and he hit it and it did the same thing as the first one.

Steve went through five more, each one ending with just one punch. Rhodey slowly walked up to him, Steve hooked another one on and he brought his fist back and he hit it and this time he didn't make it fly away. Rhodey thought for a second that he had calmed down, but idea crashed and burned when Steve kicked it instead and it flew across the room and hit the wall at the end. Rhodey coughed, Steve looked back and saw him. He exhaled "Sorry, didn't see you there"

Rhodey was still a little cautious "You ok Cap?"

Steve looked at all the destroyed punching bags and the sand that was now covering the floor "Not really no"

"What happened?"

"I got into a fight with Natasha" he said and he rubbed his knuckles, they were red and he turned around to face Rhodey. He nodded "Bad one?"

"The worst yet" Steve said softly as he looked at the floor.

"You need to apologize?"

Steve looked up at him taking his eyes off the floor "Yeah, but right now I just need to give her space. She'll be easier to talk to when she's not pissed"

Rhodey nodded "Do you need to shoot a gun?"

Steve smirked and thought about it "Yeah"

"Well at least we have a firing range" Rhodey said

Steve chuckled and he was feeling better since he wasn't as angry as he was before. Rhodey chuckled "Well I'll let you shoot a shotgun, always makes me feel better"

"Ok" Steve said through a laugh as they both walked toward the firing range.

Natasha was pacing in their room, the door was locked and she was angrier at herself than Steve. She couldn't believe she just said those things to him. She exhaled, frustrated and she cursed under her breath. She did exactly what she was afraid she was going to do, she acted like a cold hearted bitch. She made Steve angry enough he called her by her last name, he never did that before. Then of course she returned the favor, she sat down on the edge of the bed, she exhaled and put her head in her hands. What was wrong with her? Oh yeah she can't stop hating herself and she can't stand seeing the Winter Soldier. Steve was right, she was acting like a child. She rolled her eyes at herself. She fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He's probably destroying something right now, he always did when he got mad. She hoped to God that she didn't just ruin a relationship again. She had done it to many other before, but she could live without those men in her life, Steve was…different. He was…the only one she wanted to be with. She wanted to stay with Steve, she would never find another guy like him. She knew that Steve wasn't that naïve, but she did know that she did act childish, complaining about something that she shouldn't be complaining about. Just making noise and not knowing what to do, she knew that forgiving Bucky was going to be a challenge. She needed to really start trying to make herself right. She needed to get over it, move on, it was the only way she was going to be free from it. She needed to do exactly what Steve told her the day before. Do your best, but don't lie down and let it kill you.

Natasha nodded as she remembered his words. She sat back up and she took a deep breath. She needed to apologize, but she wanted to give him some space, she needed space. Maybe she would take a long shower.

 _ **Sam**_

Sam was slightly asleep when he heard the door open. As he sat up, he moved his legs over the edge of the bed and placed his feet onto the floor. He stood and he heard Morse toss a bag down, he left the guest room and he made his way to the end of the small hallway. He came to the kitchen and Morse was grabbing something out of the fridge. Sam walked forward "How was the errands?"

Morse looked up and over the fridge's open door. "Not too bad, I'm still getting used to Seattle"

Sam nodded "Well you changed climates to"

Morse closed the fridge door, she walked forward with two beers in her hand. She handed him one, he took and pulled the small bottle cap off. He instantly took a swig of it, it wasn't bad, and it tasted like any other beer. Morse walked past him "So Wilson what exactly do you want to do?"

Sam followed her to the couch, he took a seat as she did. Sam placed the bottle of beer on the small glass table in front of the couch. Morse took two long gulps of beer and she did the same. Sam smirked at her, she looked at him "What?"

"Nothing just"

"If you don't like the way I drink beer, you can leave" she said jokingly

Sam chuckled "Morse?"

"Yeah"  
"What is there to do for fun around here?"

"Well nothing really, that I know of"

"Why did you invite me here?"

"Well actually you asked if you could"

"I mean before you left the facility, why did you say that if I needed break or if I had enough with the Avengers that I could come here?"

Morse shrugged "I just offered a place to come and you know, take a break"

Sam looked at her closely, she was speaking in half-truths, he could tell. He sighed "Morse I get that, but you are letting me stay here for three days"

Morse nodded "I know, look it was just a friendly gesture" she exhaled softly, she stared at him and she couldn't stop looking down his chest. The shirt was tight but not overly, just enough to show that he had abs. She didn't know why she offered him to stay here either, it was just something on the fly; she just did it. Sam didn't want to get into a stupid argument "Thanks for letting me stay"

Morse looked at him "No problem: she smiled at him and decided to end the awkwardness "So did you order that dirty movie?"

Sam chuckled "No"

Morse shrugged "Shame" she looked at him teasingly

Sam tossed the pillow at her, she laughed as she blocked it.

 _ **Peter**_

Peter was sitting in class and he wasn't paying any attention to the history teacher. He was busy daydreaming. He spent half the morning hearing everyone talk about the new controversial star, Spider Man. Peter chuckled at most of the conversations, and he was staring out of the classroom window when a knock came on the door. Peter turned his attention to the door and someone came in and looked at the teacher "I need Peter Parker"

Everyone turned their eyes on him, Peter looked at everyone and he straightened his glasses, which he didn't need. The teacher gave his the signal to get up, Peter stood and he grabbed his things and his book bag. He followed the man that was wearing a sweater vest. He followed him to the office and he had no idea what the hell was going on. Peter saw all the looks that they were giving him and he was beginning to get worried. The lady at the main desk handed him the phone "Sorry to hear about your cousin" she said to him.

He slowly took the phone and he frowned, cousin? He put the phone to his ear "hello"

He heard a soft chuckle "hello Spider"

Peter's eyes widened "What?"

"Well I figured since I got out that I would call you"

"How did that happen?"

"Well I simply explained to the charming fat man that questioned me, well it wasn't hard. That's the short version"

"Wait…" Peter began to say, still unable to believe that Felicia got out of jail. Everyone in the room was looking at him feeling bad for him. His reaction was helping the allusion along.

"Well Spider, you want to have lunch?"

"Uh"

"Well, don't leave a girl hanging"

"How?"

"Well I'm outside the school, so Peter what exactly do you do?"

Peter dropped the phone and he walked away from the phone and toward the exit of the school, everyone else must have thought that he was leaving, which he was a loud to do. Peter stormed out of the building and there she was, she was in jeans and a leather jacket. She had a white hat on and her hair was draped down her back. She was faking being sad as she spoke "Yes it is difficult, he won't be back till after break, I hope that is ok"

Felicia put her finger up to him and she nodded "Ok, thank you"

She hung up and she put the phone back into her pocket. She looked at him "Hello Spider" she gave him a seductive smile.

Peter just looked at her, still in shock. Felicia smirked "Get in the car"

Peter walked over to the passenger side and he closed the door. He really didn't know what he was doing, he was just too stunned to really register what he was doing. Felicia got into the car and she put it in drive and began to drive away from the school, she turned into traffic. "Well Peter Parker, that's a name"

Peter looked at her, she gave him a look "Come on, it wasn't that hard"

Peter blinked and he exhaled softly. Felicia looked over at him, he was cute, it was the first time she actually saw his face, and he was doable. She put her hand on his face "I'm not sure about the glasses"

Peter took them off and looked at her "I uh…don't need them"

Felicia looked surprised "well isn't that something, you make it seem like you are a nerd"

"I am a nerd"

Felicia made a noise of surprise "Sexy"

Peter looked at her and she gave him a look and shrugged "what, it is. Theirs is nothing like a hot nerd"

Peter shook his head "Wait, where are we going?"

"I told you, lunch"

Peter nodded "Ah"

Felicia smirked "Well as soon as the realization that I know who you are goes down, then maybe you'll be up to talking"

"So you aren't going to tell everyone?" he asked confused.

Felicia looked at him "Why? I just wanted to know for myself. I'm selfish, I won't tell anyone else I just want to keep you to myself"

"To yourself?"

"Oh get over it Spider"

"So you're still calling me Spider"

"I like it"

Peter nodded "Well uh…I don't know what to say or do with that"

"Well, have lunch with me and then we'll discuss our terms"

"Terms?"

"What?"

"There are no terms, I will always try to stop you"

"We'll add that to the terms" she said smiling

Peter shook his head at her.

They stopped at a diner and Felicia parked the car and she took the keys out of the ignition. Peter stopped her "wait, is this car stolen"

"Yeah" she said and smiled as she got out of the car.

Peter sighed and opened the door. He quickly closed his coat as the cold air hit him, his cheeks were already cold be the time he made it to the door. He followed Felicia into the diner, she walked down the diner and he noticed people stared at her. He followed, but he was a few steps behind her. She took a seat in a booth at the end of the diner, she stared at him as he took a seat. He placed his glasses back onto his face, he pushed them up so they were snug against his nose. He was still cold and he was at least happy that it was warm in the diner. He glanced at the napkins that were held in a dispenser. He grabbed one and he placed it on the table. He stared at it and he glanced up at Felicia. She had her eyes on him the entire time. He leaned back and he looked up at her "Well"

Felicia looked away and grabbed the menu. Peter inhaled as she didn't respond. She just looked at the menu, her eyes glanced up at him and he noticed. He met her gaze and her eyes adverted and went back to the menu. He looked at his own menu as it laid on the table untouched. He opened it and looked for something to eat, he wasn't going to let the opportunity to eat go past him. He was reading the beverages and he had a feeling someone was looking at him, he glanced over the menu and Felicia's eyes were looking at him again. He looked at her and her eyes looked away again. He looked at the menu and then quickly back up at her, her eyes went back to the menu again. He looked at the menu one last time and he saw the number eight looked good, he put the menu down, knowing what he wanted.

He looked at Felicia and her eyes shot back down at the menu, he sighed getting annoyed "Ahem"

Felicia looked at him and the menu went down to the table "What?"

"You're staring at me"

"No you're staring at me"

Peter frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped himself and he exhaled and started to fold the napkin. He heard Felicia giggle softly, he looked up at her and she shrugged "So, terms?"

"I want to eat first" Peter said

Felicia smirked "Ok your call"

A minute later a waitress walked over "What can I get you two?"

Felicia looked at her "I will have the number nine, coffee please"

The waitress wrote it down and nodded. She looked at Peter, he looked up from the menu again "I will have the number eight, I will have coffee as well."

She wrote it down and she smiled "Your food will be done in a little while, just holler if you need any more coffee"

She left them after she poured them two cups of coffee, Felicia added sugar to her coffee. Peter grabbed a small packet of creamer and poured it into the cup. He stirred it with his spoon, he took it out of the now tan colored coffee and he put his mouth on the spoon to get rid of the coffee. He placed it onto his napkin and he stared at Felicia. He couldn't read her, he had no idea where she was going with this. Felicia kept a small smirk on her lips and she took a sip of coffee. She placed the coffee down on the table "So tell me, when you started doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being the vigilante in a skin tight suit?" she asked softly

Peter looked at her "It's been a year"

"Oh" she said surprised

Peter looked at her "What about you?"

"I started six months ago"

Peter looked at her "How is it I didn't catch wind of any bank robberies?"

"Well the one you walked into was my first"

Peter leaned forward "What? Are you telling me I barged into your first robbery?"

Felicia nodded "funny how that works, most people would see that as a sign not to do it, but I did pretty good"

Peter tapped his fingers against the table nervously, she noticed "You nervous?"

"A little"

She smiled "Well just tell me when you get really nervous"

Peter looked at her "Ok tell me, what's, a pretty girl like you, doing robbing banks?"

She sighed "I was actually not originally going to be part of a life of crime"

"Really?"

"What? You hoping that we would have met?"

"Uh" was all he could say as he felt his heart begin to panic.

Felicia smiled "My father was killed, he was a cat burglar. After he died I wanted to follow in his footsteps."

Peter frowned "I'm sorry"

"Ah nothing to cry over now"

"So how did you get the suit?"

"Like I said he was a really good cat burglar"

Peter nodded and he took a long swig of the coffee. He put it back down and he noticed that Felicia's eyes seemed more watery than before. He decided not to address it, touchy topic. "My parent are both gone"

"Who do you live with?"

"My Aunt, my Uncle…he died two years ago"

"Sorry"

"Well, yeah…that's all there is to say about it" Peter felt his throat tighten as he remembered seeing Uncle Ben lying on the street bleeding everywhere. He sniffed and he saw that their food was coming. He sat up as the waitress placed the plates of food in front of them. "Here you go, just let me know when you want the check"

She walked away and Peter grabbed the burger and he took a big bite. He was chewing it when he noticed that Felicia wasn't eating her food. He swallowed "You ok?"

"Yeah just, I don't feel up for pasta anymore"

Peter placed his burger back on the plate, her food looked good. "You want to trade?"

Felicia looked at him "No it's ok"

Peter shook his head and he quickly switched the plates "hear, everyone likes a burger"

Peter began to eat the pasta and he glanced up at Felicia, and she slowly grabbed his burger and she took a bite out of it. She saw him staring at her and she moved her mouth over to where he took a bite and she slowly put her lips on it and she took a small bite. She was giving him a seductive look the entire time. Peter chuckled, Felicia frowned "What?"

"Nothing just funny how you are giving me that look as you're eating a greasy burger. I never thought someone could look like that eating one of those"

"There are plenty of things I could eat like this Spider"

Peter looked at her curiously "Like what?" he regretted the words as soon as he said them "I…uh…never mind" he quickly added

Felicia smiled "Well, I won't show you, unless you really want me to"

Peter chuckled nervously and he felt her foot rub against his leg. He looked at her "Hey…uh"

Felicia looked at him "Hey what?"

Peter noticed that she wasn't wearing her shoe and he foot moved up his pant leg. He tried to continue eating and he felt her foot go to his knee and then rub forward and touch his groin. His eyes widened as her foot lightly rubbed his groin. He looked at her, she gave him a small smirk and she felt him getting excited. She took her foot away and he exhaled with relief. She put her foot back into her shoe "Well that was fun"

Peter looked at her "Ok, um…just finish your burger"

Felicia smiled at him "Whatever you say Spider"

 _ **Steve**_

Steve came back to his quarters after he left the firing range. He stared at the door, and he slowly pushed it open. He walked in and Natasha was sitting on the bed, she was in a robe and her hair was wet. He walked in and her eyes looked at him, she swallowed and she seemed uncomfortable. Steve walked over to the dresser "Hi" he said softly. Natasha was silent and the room was deafening. Steve placed his hand on the top of the dresser, he pulled off his watch and he rubbed the back of his head. The fact of not hearing anything was making it worse, the silence filling every corner of the room, surrounding him, like the ice that did it once before, silence was doing it now. He took a deep breath, the only thing he could hear was his own breathing. He looked over at her and she wasn't even looking at him. He turned away from the dresser and made his way toward the bed. The closer he got the more she turned away from him. He felt awful and he grabbed the chair at the desk, he flipped it around toward the bed, he took a seat and he leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. He looked at her, she wasn't turned away from him, but she wasn't looking at him her eyes were to the floor, she didn't want to look at him and see those blue eyes that would make her feel better, she didn't want to feel better, she deserved a little pain at the moment. Steve didn't attempt to reach to her, he wanted to give her space, even though they were feet apart, he still gave her space. He would wait all day if he had to, she deserved all his time. Natasha inhaled and she could smell the sweat on him, he probably went to the gym to get his anger out, he always did that. She could feel his eyes looking at her, but she still didn't look up. It was her fault that they had the fight anyway, it was all her fault she did what she always did. Steve shifted his arms slightly so he didn't put his legs to sleep. He didn't want to force her to talk, he would let her talk when she was ready, that was the one thing he knew what to do with her, let her be ready. He was a patient man, and he would wait all night to. Natasha shifted slightly and she finally got the courage to look up at him. Her eyes met his and she saw the deep blue pools as they filled her with acceptance. She swallowed "Hi" she responded her voice soft but gravely at the same time.

Steve smiled at her "I…want to apologize"

Natasha inhaled sharply, he wanted to apologize he had nothing to apologize for. It was all on her. She frowned at him not really understanding what he was saying. Steve swallowed his uncomfortableness. "I knew that you would be this way toward Bucky, I should have…I understand why you are acting the way you are"

Natasha felt tears coming to her eyes, she held them back though, the spy always trying to hide and keep her emotions at bay. "I still shouldn't have been the way I was. I uh…you're right I shouldn't blame him"

Steve moved his hand toward her but he hesitated slightly, she looked at him and he knew he had permission, he placed his hand on her thigh "Look, if you don't want to talk to him, that's ok. I'm done trying to get you to try and deal with it. I said I never wanted to force you to do something, and yet I have"

Natasha noticed the pain in his voice and she noticed that he was starting to have tears coming to his eyes. She frowned "Steve its ok, you're just doing what you think is best"

"And that's the problem"

Natasha frowned and she didn't understand what he meant. Steve took his hand away from her thigh and she felt the warmth from him leave and she wanted his hand back. "It's a two way street, I can't make all the decisions"

"Yeah but you don't want me making decisions"

"Yes I do, I love you Natasha and I want you to be with me every step of the way, and that means letting you have a joint opinion"

"Steve you're doing it again"

"What?"

"Scaring me"

Steve remembered her telling him that when they were hiding at Clint's farm. He looked down as she stared at him "I…you are so real" she said with a soft whisper.

Steve looked at her and he felt his throat tighten a little and his skin felt warm. Natasha took a breath and her eyes were watery, she looked at him "I'm not used to real, I'm used to a second agenda, a dark plan behind everything someone says, and I grew up with that. Nothing was real, but you are the most real person I have ever met and damn it I love you for that"

Steve smirked at her "You are the most frustrating, cynical, strongest person I have ever met, and I love that about you. You don't let others walk over you, you make your own decisions, and I want you to make decisions with me"

Natasha climbed off of the bed and walked toward him, the small space that was between them immediately disappeared. She climbed onto him and she placed her arms around his neck and supported herself there. He moved his hands down her back and laid them to rest on her waist and he kept her from moving. She looked at him and kissed him. Steve closed his eyes as he tasted her, he moved his hand farther down and he grabbed her ass. She broke apart from him and looked at him "I want to make decisions with you to"

Steve smiled "And saying that I have some news"

Natasha frowned at him "What did you say yes to?"

Steve sighed, she knew him too well "I may have said yes to dinner with Stark"

Natasha looked at him "Just you and him?"

"No Pepper invited us"

"Oh, so dinner and listening to Stark measuring his dick" she tilted her head thinking about it "Not to mention him making jokes about you and then him saying how we've had sex, sounds like any other time we ever had to eat with him"

Steve looked at her confused "Wait, is that a yes or a no?"

Natasha smirked at him "It's ok, we can go, but next time. Please involve me"

Steve nodded "Roger that"

Natasha chuckled as she looked at him, she moved her hands and she rested them on his chest. She moved them slowly over his defined muscles. Steve looked at her "You showered?"

"More like stood under cold water"

Steve smiled and he moved his hands under her rob and he grabbed her smooth naked thighs "Well then" he stood up and she made a soft yelp and her rob fell away and she held onto him tightly as she was lifted into the air. She looked around as he stood there "So this is what it's like being at your height?"

"Like it?" he asked amused

She shrugged "I could get used to being up here" she gave him a soft but decisive smirk with an added look of wanting eyes. He smiled at her and he walked toward the bathroom. She moved her hand down between them and she unbuckled his belt, she smiled at him "Plus when I'm like this I can do this"

Her hand grabbed him and he jolted forward a little and he inhaled deeply "Do that again and…" he jolted forward again as she grabbed him tightly. He took deep breathes and he squinted at her and she smirked. Steve felt her legs wrap around him and he felt her hand beginning to pull off his shirt. He moved his arms one at a time so he didn't have to put her down. She yanked his shirt over his head and it slid down off his other arm. She moved her hands around his broad back and she felt him pressing against her. Steve opened the shower door and kicked off his pants and boxers before climbing into it. The door shut with a loud smack and Steve turned on the water. It came out instantly hot and it splashed over them. Natasha gasped at the heat and he kissed her neck as the water flowed down them both. Natasha moaned as she felt the warm water flow down her chest and over her nipples. She closed her eyes as she warm water poured down her head and made her cold wet hair warm. She kissed him hard and she felt his tongue against hers as he explored her mouth. Natasha moved her hand through his wet hair, she moaned as she felt him grab her ass. He moved her against the wall, she gasped as it was at first cold. The cold was soon transformed into warmth as he angled himself and went inside her.

Natasha let he mouth fall open as he moved deeper into her. She felt him pulsing inside her and she shifted her hips slightly and she gasped as she felt him rub against her. Steve exhaled deeply as he moved slowly. Natasha looked at him and smiled, Steve kissed her, he thrusted harder and he moaned as he felt her pulling him in deeper. Steve let her down and she placed her feet into the warm water, she felt him leave her and she whimpered slightly. She took him in her hand and stroked him. He groaned as she pulled him closer. Steve turned her around and pushed her up against the wall. She gasped and smiled as he entered her. He grabbed her arms and he thrusted harder into her and she moaned loudly, she felt him move in and out of her, the exhilarating feeling of pain and pleasure. She bit her lower lip as he fucked her. Steve moaned loudly as he smacked his pelvis against her perfect ass. She arched her back and her curves made him want her more. He exhaled in short breaths as he felt the deepest parts of her. Natasha smiled as she moved back and her ass smacked into his pelvis and it got a groan out of him. She moved and he left her, she turned around and she went down and she kissed down his abs.

He felt her tongue gliding against his warm skin and he felt her hands slowly moving down his skin slightly tickling him. She got to her favorite part and she took him in her mouth. She moved her tongue around him in her mouth and she sucked on him as well, her cheeks pressing against his shaft. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of her mouth, he opened his eyes and he had enough of that. He pulled her up and she looked at him and he picked her up and he put her legs over his shoulders. Her eyes widened as she was lifted high, then his mouth touched her opening and the fear of falling went away and was replaced with pleasure. He moved his lips around her and he moved his tongue in a flicking motion and he teased her as well as pleasured her. She put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from screaming. Steve could hear her keeping her voice down and he smiled. He brought her back down and he kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips and she moaned as he moved his mouth down and kissed her breasts. Steve let her put her feet down and he pushed her against the wall again. Natasha smiled and she turned it around and she pushed him against the wall and she turned around and she rubbed her ass against him. His cock was rubbing between her cheeks and he moaned as she rubbed her whole body against him. Steve inhaled and blinked through the pleasure, he gritted his teeth as he felt her ass press up against him. Natasha leaned forward and she let him enter her. He moved his hands to her waist and he thrusted into her. She put her hands against the glass as he moved faster.

Steve wasn't thinking, he was just going with it. Too much thinking, he didn't need to think to do this. Natasha moaned as he buried himself deep into her. She closed her eyes and she gasped as she felt his hands grabbed her breasts. He lightly grabbed them and lightly grabbed her nipples. She bit her lower lip as she felt his other hand moved down her stomach and rube against her clitoris. She opened her mouth and a loud moan escaped her throat. Steve turned her around and he kissed her hard, she moved her hand over his wet body and he drove her over the edge. She jumped onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist, she slid onto him and she moved and fucked him. Steve let her take control, he wanted her to. Natasha made him move and he almost fell over. Steve felt the water becoming cold and he turned it off, the shower wasn't important right now. Steve let go as much as she wanted and he opened the glass door and he walked out of the shower. They left the bathroom and Steve fell to the floor. Natasha gave him a second and she continued. She moved her hips in a circular motion leaned back. Steve moved his hand up her stomach and grabbed her breasts. Natasha grinded harder and she had to close her eyes from the pleasure. Steve moved his hands down her back and grabbed her ass as she moved faster. Steve felt himself getting close, he moaned loudly and he took short breaths and moaned as she didn't let up, she seemed to go even faster. Natasha felt herself coming to her climax, she bit her lip as she whimpered from his cock making her go crazy. Steve felt himself go and he came, he felt his pelvis burn and felt all the pressure release inside her.

Natasha felt the warmth and she felt her climax taking place the explosion and the wave washing over her entire body making her shiver. Natasha slowed and she placed her hand on his chest for support and she was out of breath. He had his hands around her shape and he closed his eyes and he didn't want to stop. Natasha looked down at him and she gave him a look. He took a deep breath and blinked. She felt him inside her and she could tell he wasn't done yet. It was a good thing she wasn't either. Steve moved his hips slowly and Natasha put her hand on the side of his face. Steve sat up and kissed her breasts. Natasha moaned and Steve stood up and he never left her. Steve plopped her onto the bed and he pulled himself out of her. Natasha stared at him and he moved his hands up her body, Steve put himself back inside her and he began to fuck her again. Natasha smiled as the pleasure increased. She had her legs around him and she grabbed his ass and pulled him deeper. Steve exhaled as he felt her deepest parts and he kissed her and she dug her nails into his back as she felt his entire body against hers. Natasha moved him over and she sat on him, she moved slowly up and down. It wasn't about the speed anymore, she was just enjoying the slow aching pleasure that made her crazy.

Steve placed his hand on her stomach and he could feel her heart beating furiously. He closed his eyes as she took him. Natasha leaned down and kissed him, he held her close and she moaned against his lips. Steve never wanted to let her go, she made him feel whole, and the dark hole that was in his chest was filled with her. The pain of being alone was gone and he felt nothing but bliss. Natasha felt his skin and she closed her eyes and she felt him beginning to thrust harder. She moaned through a breath. She put her lips on his chest and she felt his hands move down her back. Steve loved her entire body and he watched as she leaned back and she arched her back and it made her tighter. He moved his hand down her smooth ivory skin and he felt the scar that was on her lower stomach. He moved his thumb over the skin and he moved on and he moved his hand down her thigh. Natasha was going to cum again. She closed her eyes and she felt him getting harder, so was he. Natasha moved faster and Steve groaned as she put her hands on his chest and rode him. Steve let the pressure and the tickling feeling loose and came inside her.

Natasha came and she moaned and collapsed onto his chest, she was tired. And he was out of breath. Steve looked at her "I love you"

"I love you to"

Steve let her climb off of him and she snuggled close and he held her "I will always love you" he said.

Natasha closed her eyes "When is this dinner?"

"Eight"

"Good, I'm tired"

Steve chuckled and Natasha laughed with him. Steve admitted he could use a break, maybe not a nap, but he could lay there with her all day. Natasha placed her hand on his shoulder and she looked at him. Steve's breathing slowly came back to being calm. He held her close "So what is it like being over at Clint's for Christmas?"

"I haven't been there in a few years"

"Well how was it?"

"Fun, full of laughter, I never really partook in it though"

Steve sighed "I didn't get you anything"

"I didn't get you anything either"

Steve chuckled "I guess we're both horrible at Christmas"

Natasha laughed "You did get me nice ear rings last Christmas, I remember that"

"Yeah you thought it was a ring when you saw the box"

"I did" she confirmed

"Nat?"

Natasha suddenly felt her heart begin to fluctuate in pulses and she looked at him. He was staring at her. She swallowed and she braced herself for the question. "Natasha, will you marry me?"

Natasha looked at him and pushed up to support herself with her arm and he was holding a ring in his hand. He looked at her and waited for her answer. She looked at him and let out a small gasp at the ring.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, its been a busy week. I hope you enjoy, and a big whoop for Steve and Natasha.**

 _ **Natasha**_

" _Will you marry me?"_

The words kept repeating in her head, she stared at the ring in his hand. She felt like she was floating, her heart was fluttering and she felt a sudden rush of warmth hit her cheeks. Steve was watching her for her answer and the question took her off her guard. She stared at the small diamond that was in the small metal circle. She felt like time had stopped, the world had stopped rotating and she was the reason why. The moment felt drawn out, everything was in slow motion. She exhaled in a small gasp at the ring, she couldn't believe what he was doing.

" _Will you marry me?"_

She heard the words replayed in her head and she didn't know what to say, she suddenly couldn't find any words to say. Steve was proposing to her, it was sudden as well, nothing subtle about it. She couldn't stop staring at the ring, she pictured it on her finger and she pictured seeing her standing next to Steve in a white gown. She didn't know how to register that, it was a huge question. She was so stunned by it that she was speechless, her speechless. She looked at Steve and his eyes were calm and sure, yet she could tell he was nervous. His cheeks were light red and she noticed the slight movement in his hand and he was dying inside waiting for her answer. She came to the dilemma: oh god what if she said no? Would that ruin everything, would he still keep waiting? But what if she said yes? Every fiber in her being wanted to scream yes, but her rational mind said no. Captain America and Black Widow married? It would be incredibly controversial, but Steve didn't care about that, if he did why would he be asking?

" _Will you marry me?"_

She didn't know what to do, Steve wanted her to be his wife, the one that didn't deserve him. The one who couldn't give him what he always wanted. Would it even work out? She was still amazed how he could love her. She blinked and the ring was still there, it wasn't a dream or a figment of her imagination. It was all real, the look of his eyes, the redness of his cheeks, the slight shaking in his hands, the ever blue eyes staring into her. She opened her mouth slightly and she felt a pang of fear, what did she want? What did she really want? Honestly she couldn't figure it out in the few seconds of looking at the damn ring. She did like it though, it was a very beautiful ring, incredibly simple. How did he do it? How could the small simple ring make her want to put it on her finger? They were both involved in such complex and stressful lives that the one thing that she would wear on her finger was so simple. She was still lost for words, her heart screamed 'Yes' and her mind screamed 'No'.

" _Will you marry me?"_

Knowing that there was no turning back either way, she breathed and spoke. "Yes"

Steve's eyes lit up and he smiled at her, she breathed a laugh and smiled. Steve looked at her hand, she put it out and he slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked at it and she had rings on her fingers before, but this one had a certain weight to it that felt different. She close her hand and she took a deep breath. Steve smiled at her and she leaned forward and kissed him lightly. Steve chuckled and he pulled her into an embrace and he held her. Natasha swallowed and her heart was racing, she just accepted to be Steve's wife.

After a half an hour, they were both staring up at the ceiling, Steve had a stupid grin on his face. Natasha looked at him and she felt the ring on her finger. She smiled slyly at him "I thought you didn't get me anything for Christmas?"

Steve breathed a chuckle "It was originally before Christmas, but Bucky being captured kind of delayed it"

Natasha nodded "Now I feel bad"

"Why?"

"I didn't get you anything"

Steve held her a little tighter "Just be you and that's all I need for Christmas"

Natasha tilted her head and placed it on his shoulder. "So what now, what do regular couples do?"

"I don't know, tell everyone?"

Natasha felt the realization hit her and she looked at him and he nodded "Keep it a secret for now"

Natasha exhaled and placed her hand on his chest. He chuckled, she frowned "What?"

"If you want to keep it a secret, aren't you going to take off the ring?"

Natasha looked at it on her finger "Not till we leave the room"

Steve nodded "Well this room is never being empty"

"My thoughts exactly" she smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips, Steve felt her hand moved down his chest and his eyes lit up again when she found what she wanted.

 _ **Peter**_

Peter wiped the pasta sauce from his lips with a napkin, he placed it on the plate and looked at Felicia. She had finished her burger that used to be his five minutes before he finished her pasta. He leaned back and he couldn't wait to hear the terms. Felicia seemed to know what was on his mind, she inclined her head "So terms?"

Peter crossed his arms "Their your terms"

"Ok well since, we both know who each other are, maybe we could keep that to ourselves"

"So we know who each other are and we just go about as business as usual, you keep stealing things while I keep trying to stop you?"

"Yeah" she said bluntly

He scoffed "How is that a deal?"

"Well if not I guess I will just whisper your name to everyone"

"I thought that you wanted to keep it to yourself?"  
"Only when it gets me something"

"Ok Felicia, I guess business as usual"

"Is that accepting the deal?"

"Yes"

She smiled at him "You can get the tip"

She stood and walked away, Peter quickly tossed some money onto the table and he quickly followed Felicia out of the diner. She stood on the sidewalk and Peter stood next to her as he stopped himself, there was a cop checking out the car that she had stolen. She looked at him "Well I guess you're walking"

"Walking?" he asked confused

Felicia turned to leave, Peter frowned and he reached and grabbed her by the arm. She turned around and faced him "So where are you going?"

"Home"

Peter sighed and Felicia smiled and she quickly put her hands on his face and gave him a kiss and Peter didn't know why he opened his mouth and he felt her tongue meet his and he moved his hands down her arms and around her waist. The feeling was exhilarating and they broke apart and Felicia smiled. "See you Spider" she walked away and disappeared into the crowd. Peter stood there and he could still taste her lips, he stared in the direction she had went and he didn't know why, but he wanted to chase her and do that again.

He turned back toward the road when he heard sirens, he saw a large truck fly by at a speed that was unnecessary. He saw two police cars fly by after it. Peter saw everyone on the sidewalk was looking at the spectacle happing before them. Peter pulled out his scanner and he listened, he heard a female voice "We have an armored truck, in pursuit"

Peter left it at that, he ran into an alley and he looked and he saw no one. He pulled his coat off and he stuffed it into his book bag, he pulled his shirt off and his suit was underneath. He quickly got undressed and he climbed the wall and he left his book bag on the roof. He stood on the edge of the roof and he could see the lights from the police cruisers. He leapt off the roof and fired a web, he pulled himself up and swung over the street, he heard the crowd become loud as they saw him. He landed on a large pole that had the street lights hanging over the road, he leapt to another one and fired another web to swing to the side of a building. He placed his hands on the side of the building and jumped sideways and rolled across the edge of a small ledge, he dove off and swung and flew in between the cars on the street. He flew high and he felt his body feel the gravity, he exhaled and fired another web and took a turn. He fired two webs at either side of the long line buildings that he was between. He grunted as he pulled himself with a fast and strong lift, he flew between the buildings and took a short cut. He came out from the alley and he saw the police cruisers on the street to the right. Peter pushed it and he swung as fast as he could and went through another alley, he straightened himself and he flew through the small opening of a fire escape. He saw the armored car to the street on the right, he fired a web and he came in at a curve and he landed on the hood of the armored car. He saw the two criminals in the driver and passenger seat, their eyes widened and the one in the passenger seat aimed his shotgun and fired. Peter leaned back and dropped off the hood and stuck to the grill of the truck, he heard the shotgun pump and he used his weight and flipped backwards and went through the already broken windshield. He was sitting between the two criminals. "Hey guys" he said jokingly

They jumped and the passenger pulled out a knife, Peter saw it coming though and he stopped his arm and punched him in the face, he grabbed the knife and tossed it out of the open windshield. The driver swung at him and Peter leaned forward and his arm hit his friend in the nose, breaking it. "Hey guys, this is not the time to fight each other"

They swung at him and he got hit in the face, he groaned "You're driving, he punched him in the face and he kicked the other one and the door opened. He yelled as he hung onto the door as the armored car sped across the road at high speed. Peter moved and he grabbed him and tossed him to the side of the armored car and stuck him there with web. He felt his head buzz and he dodged a bullet as the driver fired at him. Peter gritted his teeth "There are people on the street" he said angrily

He hit the man in the ribs and the vehicle swerved, he knocked the gun out of his hand and he hit him in the jaw, dislocating it with a crack. The man grunted in pain, Peter put his hand on the emergency brake. "You're stop sir"

The man looked at him and he pulled the emergency brake and the armored car lurched forward and the tires burned and squealed over the road. He saw the man wasn't wearing a seat beat and he saw him fly forward. Peter grabbed him by the belt and stopped him, he hit the hood of the car and he stuck him there with web and he felt the armored car come to a halted stop. He sighed and he climbed out of the car and stood on the street. He walked a few steps, people on the sidewalk that had seen what he had done started taking pictures and videos with their phones. He didn't mind, he saw the cops walk toward him. He started to walk backwards and he jumped into the air and swung away from the scene. He made his way back to the roof that he left his book bag on.

He collected his things and he headed to Stark Tower. He figured since he was off school, he would visit. He walked into the main living area, he noticed that no lights were on and it was quiet. Peter shrugged, he walked past the kitchen and up the steps toward the lab. He opened the door, he walked into the lab and tossed his book bag onto the long table that he always worked on. He took a seat at the stool that was calling his name. He looked at his station and he noticed a note, two ear pieces were placed next to it. He grabbed the piece of paper that had his name on it, he inspected what it said.

 _Hey kid, I noticed how well you and FRIDAY get along and figured what the hell, the two ear pieces are for you. You can talk to FRIDAY when you have them in, take it as a Christmas gift. Oh and your suit is coming along nicely, I almost want to take it out for a spin when it's done, but it's for you, I also put FRIDAY into the suit's interface, so like what I had with Jarvis you have with FRIDAY, she'll still be in mine, but she's an AI, she can be in numerous places at once, well Merry Christmas. Oh almost forgot, can you not be here from seven to ten, I have company coming over for dinner, Pepper would kill me if you showed up, and if that doesn't sway you, she'll probably kill you to. Well, have a good time kid._

Peter put the piece of paper back onto the table he pulled off his mask, and grabbed the ear pieces he looked at them. He glanced around the lab and put them into his ears. He cleared his throat. "Hello Peter" FRIDAY said

Peter smirked "So what am I thinking right now?"

"I'm not that kind of interface"

"Ah worth a shot"

Peter grabbed his mask and put it back on. He didn't feel like the ear pieces would get in the way, he took a deep breath. "Are we leaving?"

"Well I originally came here to talk to Tony, and he isn't here"

"Well before you ask the suit is at twenty percent completion"

"Thanks, do you know who Tony is having dinner with?"

"Captain Rogers and Miss Romanoff"

Peter was surprised by the names "Oh, well I defiantly don't want to be here"

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere where there's trouble"

"Sounds interesting, I can't really help you"

"Well the company is nice"

Peter left the lab and he made his way back to the roof. He was soon standing on the edge of the tower and the cold air was picking up. Peter looked down at the city and he took a deep breath. "Aren't you cold?" He heard FRIDAY ask

"Not really"

"Ok so why are you just standing there?"

"I am thinking about testing my new upgrade that I gave the suit"

"If the suit was a piece of technology I would be able to tell you the odds of it working"

Peter chuckled "FRIDAY, have you ever watched _Star Wars_?"

"I can watch it in a minute"

"Well when you do there is a line: never tell me the odds"

Peter closed his eyes and he took a deep breath, he prepared for what he was about to do could completely fail and he would crash and burn…ok maybe just the crash part. He jumped off the edge and he fell down. He kept his arms at his side and he could feel the air blasting past him, he always felt a sense of freedom whenever he spent his time around New York. He opened his arms and he inhaled and he angled his hands down and pressed the buttons on his web shooters that were angled to the sides of the index fingers, he got the idea from the Ant-Man suit. The meticulous work he had done on the sides of his suit were coming into play. Web shot outward and met in the middle and over laced themselves and became strong and flexible. He felt them catch the air and he angled upward and flew over a roof. He yelled in triumph as he glided to the left and past a skyscraper. He laughed as he was gliding through the air. He was basically wearing a wingsuit.

He couldn't help but smile as he smoothly glided through New York. He lightly bit his lip and he had an idea. He put his arms back at his side and he started to fall and he aimed for a roof. He was about to hit it with full force and he opened his arms again, he felt the force as they pulled him back as they caught the air. He came up and he pressed the buttons on the sides of his index fingers and the webbing dissipated and he landed on his feet in a crouching stance. He put his hand to the roof and his heart was beating loudly in his ears, the adrenaline was pumping and he couldn't stop smiling. He stood and looked around, he could see the Stark Tower in the distance, he could have just kept going, and he laughed again. "Well I get the quote" FRIDAY said

Peter took a deep breath "Not so bad". He ran off the edge of the roof and he fired a web and swung around a building and he launched himself into the air and he pressed the buttons again and the webbed wings formed again and they caught the air and he glided past and office window. Which inadvertently made someone spill coffee all over themselves.

 _ **Montana**_

The sound of someone hitting a punching bag filled the small cabin. The man was hitting it as soft as he could, he didn't want to break it. He jabbed it with two punches and he brought his knee up in a form of hitting someone. He punched the bag and it moved back from the force of the punch. He felt a sudden feeling of anger and he swung his body around and kicked it across the room. It smacked into the wall and hit the floor. He stood in an open stance and he was breathing calmly, he wasn't tired.

He rubbed the back of his head and he wasn't sweating either, he nodded and walked out of the cottage. He stood in his yard, the snow had made it difficult to get anywhere. He took a deep breath and he started in a light jog as he ran out to the road and took a left turn. He was running to a small town, if it was called a town, more like a stop that had a few things that were important, for one there was a grocery store and a gas station. He didn't care for the gas station. He ran into the small not known town and he had a truck pass him as he ran. He saw the driver looking at him like he was crazy. He walked into the grocery store, he did his best to get as much snow off of his boots as possible. He didn't want to have them squeaking for too long.

He went down almost every aisle, grabbing something on occasion. He had a small black basket in hand for the food that he was purchasing. He got to the other side of the store and his basket was full, shopping was complete. He made his way to the checkout line. He stood behind an elderly lady who was taking forever to pay, but it didn't bother him. After she finally left his placed the basket on the conveyer. He took his items out one at a time. He got to where he would pay. He watched as the girl who was working the cash register typed in what was needed. She looked at him "That would be fifty-two sixty"

He pulled out a wallet and paid her in cash "Keep the change" he said and collected his things. He was walking out of the grocery store when he noticed that something was happening at the gas station across the street. He saw that a snow storm was settling in. He saw a man yelling a woman, he raised an eyebrow and against his better judgement walked over to them. He saw the man smack the woman "Need any help?" he asked them

The man looked at him and frowned "I don't need any help teaching her some manners pal"

"I wasn't talking to you"

The man gave him a testing look, the woman had tears streaming down her face and her mascara was running. The man walked up to him "Listen pal, hit the road before I bust your face in"

He looked at the man that didn't scare him "Ask me nicely"

The man chuckled and looked at the woman and he quickly look at him "ask you nicely?"

He nodded, glancing at the woman. The man got in his face "Fuck off"

He smiled at him "I guess that's counts, sorry to disturb you" he turned to leave

"Yeah walk away tough guy, go suck a dick"

He stopped walking and he lightly placed his groceries down and turned around. The man looked at him "What?"

He slightly shrugged and he picked up his groceries again and started to walk away. The man chuckled "I got the tough guy to walk away like a little bitch"

He ignored the man's words and he kept walking he was going to start jogging when he heard another smack. He stopped in his tracks. He dropped his groceries, he wasn't that hungry anyway, and he had plenty to eat. He turned around and he walked toward the man and woman again. The man raised his hand to hit the woman again and he grabbed it. The man turned to look at who had stopped him. "Now I don't really care about much, but even I know it's not polite to hit a woman"

"Came back huh?" he said clearly trying to be all brave.

He slightly increased his grip and he grabbed the man by the back of the neck and he leaned forward. "You are nothing but an asshole who can't get anything unless he hits something. You're impotent and you get off hitting woman, and you are a asshole, stop me when I'm wrong"

The man gritted his teeth and he didn't say anything "Now treat her with some respect or I'll break ever bone in your pathetic body and you'll be drinking out of a straw for months. You never hit another woman again, got it?"

The man nodded and He let go of him and he patted him down and straighten his coat "Now go suck a dick asshole, and if you're lying, I'll break the other one"

"Other what?"

He ripped the man's hand around and turned the wrist all the way backwards. The man howled in pain and hit the ground holding his hand that was facing the wrong way. He looked at the woman "Stand up for yourself, and ditch this fucker"

He walked away from the man and woman and they saw him disappear into the blizzard.

 _ **Bucky**_

The Quinjet was in auto-pilot and Bucky was sitting in the pilot seat, he wasn't strapped in, he was resting his head against the seat, he was lightly brushing his fingers over his metal arm. He felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked at Hill, she inclined her head "You ok?" she asked worried.

Bucky shifted slightly and nodded "Yeah"

Hill looked at him like she didn't believe him, he was holding something back, but it was nothing important, not even worth a conversation. He didn't continue with it, and she noticed that he didn't want to talk about it. "So Gerald must be happy" Hill said breaking the silence

Bucky smirked "Yeah I bet, it's a surprise that we're coming"

"You didn't tell him?"

"Nah, better this way, raw emotion. Sometimes Gerald's first expression and emotion when he sees you and he didn't know it is one of the truthful things he does."

Hill nodded "When are you going to tell me how you two met?"

Bucky shyly chuckled "it was a long time ago"

"Well, we're not even to Europe yet, we've got time"

Bucky looked at her and nodded "I won't go into the large complicated details but, it was a few years after I was turned into, well me. He was sixteen when we first met, that would make him eighty-four now. Well it was a complete accident really. It turned out that he was an analyst for the KGB. I kind of just ran into him, after that we had a moment that we bonded over. He got out of the KGB years later when he was in his thirties, and he went into the business that he is in now. As the years went by I had help from him. It wasn't a regular thing, since he did defect so it was technically illegal, but he set up this pub in Austria and years and years later I walk into the pub and ask for his help."

"That was when you were looking for Niko?"

"Yeah, and well he's actually my best friend, other than Steve that is"

Hill nodded, she crossed her arms as she contemplated all that he had said. She frowned and looked at him "You're leaving some things out"

"Well yeah, it would be too boring"

"Boring?"

"Yeah, hearing about what the exact mission was that I met him on, first it would take too long and second I don't remember that time in my life so well"

"Sounds like a pity"

"Only you would say that"

Hill smiled "well let's hope he isn't too drunk when we arrive"

Bucky looked out of the canopy "He'll probably be drunk, he usually is"

"His liver must be awful"

"Oh it is, amazing he's still alive"

Hill took a deep breath and she tried to relax, there was still a lot of time till they got to Austria.

 _ **Steve**_

Steve was standing at the dresser, he was not ready for the dinner and he was a little stressed out. He couldn't really figure out if it was a formal dinner, normal dinner, or kind of formal dinner. Natasha was in the bathroom and she was putting on makeup, she usually didn't wear any, the occasional lipstick and a little foundation. Steve pulled out one of his flannel shirts and he frowned at it. Natasha creaked the door open and she was basically ready and Steve was still standing in front of the dresser where she left him ten minutes ago. She noticed he wasn't ready, in fact he wasn't wearing anything. "I don't know if your birthday suit will be approved" she said teasingly

Steve looked over at her through the crack in the door. "What is a birthday suit?"

Natasha giggled "Well if you are not dressed by the time I come out of here then we are leaving and you are going naked"

Steve sighed "I don't exactly know what to wear"

Natasha opened the door a little more "Just wear something that you're comfortable in"

"Well is it a formal dinner or casual, or is something in between"

Natasha held back her giggles "I thought I was the girl"

Steve sarcastically chuckled at her "I just want to be presentable"

"You know what, wear something that I will want to rip off of you later" she said smiling from behind the door.

She heard a tested sigh from Steve, she became a little more serious "Steve just wear something or nothing at all"

"I got it"

Natasha playfully rolled her eyes and she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked good, but she wanted to see Steve's reaction. She began to open the door "You better be ready to go" she opened the door and Steve was standing with his back to her, he was buttoning up a flannel shirt. He turned and he saw her, she was wearing a simple black dress, it fit her perfectly and everything about her was complemented, from her curves, the size of her breasts, and her emerald eyes. He stared at her and he couldn't speak, she just smiled at him. "Well that's the reaction I wanted" she walked up to him and she finished the last button before the one for the neck. She looked up at him and she smirked slyly at him "Well you look good"

Steve nodded and smiled "You look beautiful. Um did I wear something you want to tear off me later?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face.

Natasha smirked "You make me want to take you right now" she said getting close to him and he blushed "Well, maybe later"

Natasha smiled "You better bet on it"

Steve swallowed as her eyes seemed to be screaming: _Screw the dinner, fuck me._ He cleared his throat "Let's go, or Stark will never let us down that we were late"

Natasha gave his a tender kiss "Ok well let's go eat"

Steve watched as she walked away and eh saw that she had left the ring on the dresser, he took a deep breath and followed her. Natasha decided that she would drive, Steve didn't object. He sat in the passenger seat calmly and he was quiet for the entire car ride. Natasha glanced over at him as they were entering the city. "Are you freaking out more about being engaged than I am?"

Steve looked at her and shyly chuckled "A little, never asked anyone to marry me before"

Natasha tilted her head "Well it's something you get used to"

Steve looked at her "Have you gone through this before?"

Natasha looked at him and uncomfortably swallowed and her neck tensed up. Steve shook his head "I'm not upset if you have, I do expect that you have had sex with other people than just me, I'm not the first"

Natasha nodded "You are not the first, sorry"

"No big deal"

Natasha frowned slightly "I was in love once"

Steve looked over at her "Who was it with?"

"Just a guy from the past, he died"

Steve bit his tongue slightly "Sorry"

"It was way back, no big deal" she held back tears as it made he feel a little more pain that she would admit to. "Well I got you so" she added

Steve smiled "So…what can we expect from Tony?"

"Probably the usual"

Steve looked at what he was wearing "Do I look ok?"

Natasha looked over and she knew that he was casual, but she found nothing wrong with it "Yeah you look good, nothing wrong with being in something other than expensive suits and silk ties"

Steve smiled "Well I hope it wasn't a formal dinner"

Natasha shrugged "Who cares in the end it's just a dinner, and formal doesn't always mean well dressed, which you are by the way"

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, although I do feel like turning around and going back to the facility to have sex"

Steve closed his eyes and blushed. He looked at her and he gave her a challenging look "Or we could just pull over"

Natasha looked at him as they stopped at a red light "Bold" she said smiling

Steve became even redder, Natasha liked it when he got embarrassed, he looked adorable and he did know how to make flannel look good. They were getting closer to the tower and Steve looked up and he saw that the tower looked the same, except the large A was gone, it was back to being Stark. Steve sighed "well I just hope Tony doesn't poison us"

Natasha chuckled "Well if he does I will kill him for you"

Steve silently laughed "No, just dangle him over the edge of the building"

"What if I got tired and let him drop?"

"He has a suit"

Natasha laughed and nodded as they pulled into the underground garage for the tower "Yes he does"

They parked the car, they entered the elevator and stood shoulder to shoulder as it traveled up to the top floor. Steve was lightly tapping his foot, the elevator pinged and Pepper was waiting for them. She smiled as she saw them "Steve, Nat"

Natasha smiled and she gave Pepper a short hug and she saw Tony walking toward them. Steve stepped out of the elevator and Pepper saw him, he looked nice. She gave him a hug "You look nice Steve"

Steve smiled "I didn't know if it was formal or casual"

Pepper looked down at his flannel shirt and jeans "You may be a bit underdressed, but you'll just give more attention to Tony"

"I bet he'll be happy with that"

Tony gave Natasha a smile "Red"

"Stark" she said

Tony looked past her and saw Steve, he looked at Natasha "Who let the lumberjack in here?"

Natasha looked back at Steve "He chose casual"

Tony chuckled "Wrong choice" he was in a suit, but no tie, and Natasha and Pepper were in dresses. Natasha slightly frowned, Tony noticed "I will do my best not to poke at him"

Natasha gave him a look, he nodded "Hey old man" he said to Steve

Natasha gave him a glare, he whispered "Sometimes they just come out"

Steve walked forward and shook Tony's hand, he looked around and it looked nice; different than how he last saw it "You've changed the scenery"

Tony looked around "yeah, it's more like a home now than, ever before"

"So this is your farm?"

"Yeah"

"It looks nice Tony"

"Thanks, now I hope you are hungry"

Steve felt his stomach ache a little as Tony mentioned food "Starved"

Tony nodded, Pepper followed him to the dining table. Steve felt Natasha behind him, her hand took his "You ok?"

"Yeah, just have to get used to it again"

Natasha went up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek "See you at the table"

Steve watched as she walked toward the table that had a fancy Italian meal. Steve took a deep breath and walked forward. He reached the table just as Natasha did and he pulled out her chair for her. She took her seat and he pushed her in. She smiled at him, he grinned as he took his own seat. Pepper and Tony were both already pouring wine into the glasses. Steve looked at the food that was steaming on his plate, it looked good enough. Tony handed him a glass of wine, he accepted "Thank you"

Tony smirked and took a long swig of his, either because it was a habit or he was just as nervous as Steve was. Steve took a small sip of the wine, it was a red wine that meant dry. Not Steve's preferred wine, but there was no reason to complain. Natasha watched Steve closely as he muttered something under his breath and he grabbed a fork. He took the first bite and he chewed, he swallowed and he gave Natasha small nod and she began to eat. Tony noticed "I hope you like it"

"Not bad" Steve said getting another bite in. Pepper glanced at Natasha. She swallowed "You look very nice Natasha"

Natasha looked at her "Thanks, took me ten minutes"

Pepper looked at her "Really? It take this one forty minutes to get his hair done" she said inclining her head at Tony.

Tony looked at her "My hair is important to me, we discussed this in the contract" he said jokingly

Pepper smiled and sighed, she looked at him "Oh, on if that wasn't true"

Steve smirked as Tony was the one who looked embarrassed. He never go to see that very often. He could get used to it a little more. Natasha wanted to be as normal as possible "So Pepper how's the company going?"

"Good, Stark Industries is making more than ever" she said giving Tony a look. He smiled "I should have made her in charge years ago"

"Well you were never really good at it" she said

Tony shook his head "it was the fact of never trying"

Steve noticed that Tony seemed to becoming a little annoyed that all the poking was going at him, he decided to save him by asking him a question that he knew he would love to answer. "What's new with your suit Tony?"

Tony looked at him and his eyes screamed 'Thank you'. "Good, actually I have been busy working on a suit for Parker"

Steve raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yeah, it's not done yet, but it looks nice so far"

"Does Parker spend a lot of time here?"

"Basically every weekend" Pepper added in

"Ever since Fury benched him" Tony said finishing his glass of wine

Natasha took a long sip of her wine and she lightly rubbed her foot against Steve's leg. Steve noticed, but didn't give it away, he had become quite comfortable with the way she touched him. He slightly smirked "Anything else you've been working on?"

"Not really"

"Maybe a new house, you never did rebuild the house that the Mandarin destroyed"

Tony put a finger up "It was actually a burnt out old actor dude"

"You must have plenty of other houses?" Steve said

"Yeah, but Pepper likes California"

"What's wrong with the tower?" Natasha asked

Pepper looked around and sighed "I love it, but I miss the house more"

Steve smiled "You might want to build that house Tony"

"Ok, after the winter, I will build a house, and when I say 'I' I mean a team of guys that I will pay to do it"

Natasha was half done with her meal, Pepper looked at her "So, Natasha"

She looked at her acknowledging what she had said, Pepper inclined her head at Steve "How is it being with Captain America?"

Natasha swallowed the food that she was currently chewing and she looked at Steve. Tony put his head in his hands "This better be good" he said

Pepper didn't look at him, but she gave him a little smack on the hand. Steve looked at her, Natasha exhaled softly "Different" she said

Pepper inclined her head "Different?"

"Yeah, different"

Tony looked at her "That's it?"

"Well if I told you everything you'd need a book"

"I will get the paper" Tony said

Natasha closed her eyes and smirked "It's nice, he's not like the normal guys"

"In what ways?" Pepper asked

Natasha glanced at Steve and he blushed. "Well the sex is amazing" she said

Tony almost fell out of his chair when she said it "Ew, you're screwing an old man"

Steve looked at Tony, he sighed "I know, good job pal"

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head, Tony raised his hands "what?"

Pepper took another swig of wine and she looked at Steve and back at Natasha "Like what?" she asked

Tony looked at her and he couldn't believe she had just asked that. Natasha looked at Steve and he was somehow becoming even redder than he already was. She leaned over and whispered into Pepper's ear, she raised her eyes brows and looked at Steve "Wow"

Steve became even redder. Tony put his head back in annoyance. Pepper stared at Steve "Who would have known you were like that Steve"

"You know what they say, it's the quite ones" Natasha said teasingly. She put her hand on Steve's arm. He looked at her "Well we know you're not" he said smiling

Natasha looked at him, and she saw Tony nodding "Everyone hears you guys, you do know those walls are sound proof…well enough"

She saw Pepper look at Steve even more with amazement. Tony nervously chuckled "Honestly I barely sleep some nights"

Pepper gave him a little smack "Be nice"

Tony looked at her "Ok you want to talk about our bedroom activities?"

"I don't even think what we do is legal" Pepper said

Everyone at the table laughed at that remark. Steve took a long swig of wine, he really wished it affected him. It would help with the nerves. He was actually having a good time, he really thought he wouldn't. Natasha guess she deserved that remark after what she had just told Pepper. She felt rather proud that Steve actually said that, he wasn't very shy anymore, at least not in that area.

 _ **Bucky**_

They were both walking through the streets of the small town that Gerald had been living in for years. The snow was falling rapidly and the wind was nerve bitingly cold. Bucky had his around Hill and held her close. She shivered slightly from the wind. They came to the door to the pub, it looked warm and eventful inside. Bucky swore that everyone in that pub was always like that. Gerald was sitting at his usual spot and he was holding his mug in the air and shouting something along with everyone else. Bucky opened the door to let Hill go in first. She walked in and took off her hat and put it into her coat pocket. Everyone noticed new people were coming in, but they didn't know her. Gerald looked and saw Hill and he smiled, and Bucky closed the door. He stood up and almost stumbled "James, Maria" he said walking toward them.

He brought them into a hug, Bucky was smirking and everyone went back to being loud and drinking. Gerald stepped away and he brought Bucky into a big bear hug. Bucky exhaled as the breath was squeezed out of him. He patted Gerald on the back. "I'm ok old man"

Gerald chuckled "This old man could still kick your ass"

They both laughed at the remark, Gerald lightly patted Bucky's arms "At least you're in one piece, I heard to killed Niko"

"Well I hope I did"

Gerald nodded "I think he's dead, getting shot in the chest and falling over a cliff ought to do it"

Gerald looked over at Hill, he smiled "Maria, you look stunning" he said and took her gloved hand and kissed it. Maria smiled at him "Thanks Gerald"

"So when are you kids officially tying the knot?"

Bucky and Hill both looked at each other, Gerald gave them a look "Is that a look of news or that you have no idea?"

Bucky sighed nervously "Well…news" he said hesitantly

Hill glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Gerald looked at them "Let's hear it" he declared

Hill inhaled "We thought about getting married here"

Gerald looked at them "Like here, here, like the pub?"

They both widened their eyes "No" they said in unison

Gerald chuckled "Good, she's a beauty, but a wedding…that's ill advised. Well first of all one drunk at a wedding is bad enough, a whole pub full of them?"

"Yeah I figured you'd say something like that"

"Second I am the only person who can get drunk at your wedding, don't need anyone taking the lime light away from me"

Hill snickered, Gerald looked at her "What?"

"Nothing just, don't get drunk at my wedding"

Gerald chuckled "I swear, but after…"

"Drink to your hearts contempt" Hill said

Gerald gave a loud hearty laugh "I knew there was a reason I liked you"

Bucky smiled "So Gerald do you think we could take one of the guest rooms"

"This is a longer stay than one night?"

"Yeah, we thought about staying threw Christmas…if that's ok?" Hill said questioning his reaction.

Gerald looked at them for a long time and he burst into another hearty laugh "Stay forever if you want"

They chuckled and a weight was lifted off of Hill's shoulders and weight was added to Bucky's. He hoped that Gerald wouldn't go crazy while they stayed with him. Gerald got them two mugs of something, Hill had no idea what kind of alcohol it was, but she didn't mind. Bucky downed his in less than ten seconds. Hill gawked at him, he looked at her "I always drink like that, it's not just wine you know"

Hill chuckled and she downed her to and she slightly coughed. Bucky chuckled and patted her on the back "You ok?"

"Shut up Barnes and get me another one"

"Yes ma'am"

Bucky left Hill next to Gerald. Gerald looked at Hill as she smiled at Bucky the entire time he was getting more drinks. Gerald leaned over "It's nice to see you smiling"

Hill looked at him "Thanks for being there"

Gerald shrugged "No problem" he looked at Bucky and sighed "One day I won't be here, someone has to look after him"

She looked at him and he looked sad "Everything has to end sometime Gerald"

He nodded "That they do"

Bucky came back over and handed Hill her drink, he smirked and drank his. Hill drank hers slowly this time. Gerald walked back toward the bar where he was sitting, Hill and Bucky followed him. They all sat next to each other and talked for about two hours. Gerald went on about how Bucky once got himself shot by trying to get across a bridge. Hill looked at Bucky as Gerald told the story "Really, the car looked nice?"

Bucky shrugged "It felt like a good idea at the time, just because I was an assassin didn't mean I didn't have fun on occasion." He said to defend himself.

"Were you like this before the war?" she asked

"Yes" Bucky and Gerald both said in unison.

Hill looked at them "You two seemed to cause trouble"

"Well we were younger back then, at least I was"

Bucky looked at him "It was usually you who got us into the situations"

"Yeah, but I always relied on you to get us out"

"That time when you took money from a casino"

Gerald shook his head "Let me just say, I earned every bit of that money"

"Yeah, but you stole it"

"Still earned it, I worked hard to steal that"

Hill sat there and smiled as they went on and on about crazy things they had done. She was happy that Bucky remembered somethings, like he said before the things that involved Red Room he could remember, but the assignments he did for Hydra were all blank except for the occasional memory that slips up. It was getting late and Gerald looked at Hill "You look tired my dear"

"Well, your stories are long"

"But they're great"

Bucky put his drink back onto the bar "Gerald, guest room?"

"Yes, well I guess I should give you a tour"

They followed Gerald toward the secret set of doors that Bucky had been to last time he was here. They followed him down into an elevator, well the floor sank. Hill looked around aimlessly as Bucky and Gerald stared at her. Gerald had his hands in his pockets, the floor kept going down. Bucky wrapped his arms around Hill. He put his chin on her shoulder lightly. His hands were placed on her stomach. Hill held back a giggle as his facial hair tickled. She took a deep breath and they both stood there peacefully. Gerald inclined his head and chuckled lightly "Maybe I will save the tour for tomorrow"

They didn't answer him, and he didn't expect them to. He smiled as the floor came to a stop and the door opened. They walked into the hallway, "The guest room is the last one on the left, I will be in the library if you need anything"

"Good night Gerald" Maria said

He looked at her as he was about to enter the library "Good night Maria"

 _ **Steve**_

They were on their way to the elevator, the dinner had been fun, and Steve enjoyed himself. Natasha just wanted to get home. Pepper was talking to her at the elevator and Tony and Steve were almost there, but they were still in the living area. "Well Cap, it was nice having you over"

"Yeah, we should it again sometime"

Tony nodded "I know we haven't always agreed on things"

"Tony it's ok, we have two very different personalities"

"That we do, well good night Capsicle"

Steve smirked "Good night to you to Tony"

Tony shook his hand and watched him walk away. Steve walked up to Pepper and Natasha. They noticed him, Pepper gave him a huge hug. Steve's eyes were a bit wide in confusion "Congratulations" Pepper said

"She told you?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I can keep a secret, I live with Tony for God sake"

"Fair enough"

"So when is the big day?"

"Don't know, he asked before we came here" Natasha said smiling at him

"Soon" Steve said

Pepper grinned and chuckled "Well when you figure it out I would love to help you"

Steve looked at Natasha and she nodded "You got it"

Pepper looked like she was going to jump up and down in pure joy. She looked at them both "So when will we get a little one?"

Natasha looked at her "Little one…"

"A kid, surely you guys want them" Pepper said excitedly

Natasha couldn't really speak after that. She started to lock up and go within herself. Steve noticed, he gave her a look of comfort and looked at Pepper "We can't have kids" he said

Pepper's smile instantly faded and looked at Natasha's face "Oh I'm sorry"

"It's ok Pepper, you didn't know" Natasha said with little emotion.

Pepper felt awful now, she gave them both a hug "Be safe, see you later"

"By Pepper" Steve said and he walked into the elevator with Natasha.

Pepper watched as the elevator doors closed, Tony walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. "What was that about?" Pepper crossed her arms and exhaled feeling like an idiot. She turned and walked back toward the table. Tony frowned "What?" he followed her.

Pepper turned around "Did you know that Natasha can't have kids?"

Tony never had a conversation about that kind of topic with anyone on the team "No"

"Well I just did and I feel awful now"

"What, did you say something wrong?"

"More liked asked them if they were ever going to have any kids"

Tony closed his mouth with a shirt breath and lowered his head "Ah"

Pepper nodded "Yeah"

Tony looked back at the elevator doors, Natasha not being able to have kids surprised him then again the fact was that Red Room were assholes. It didn't take him off guard, who knows what other fucked up things went on in there. He felt bad now, he wasn't exactly the kid kind of guy, but hearing that someone else can't even have them is different, it's sad. Then to have it be Steve and Natasha made it worse, he remembered Steve saying he always wanted to get married and have kids. Now it seemed like he would never get what he wanted. Tony grabbed a glass of wine and handed it to Pepper. He grabbed his and looked at her "I'll drink for the sorrows" he said

Pepper took a long sip "Me to"

"You know me, I'm not the kid kind of guy, but Steve always wanted them"

"By the way Natasha looked at me, she wants them to"

"Ah hell" Tony said taking a drink

"Yeah, want to open another bottle?"

"Yeah"

Pepper looked at the elevator as she waited for Tony to return with another bottle of wine. She felt sad now, she always hoped to be some kind of aunt. Tony returned "The word father scares me, but Uncle I could live with"

Pepper sadly smiled at him and she accepted the next glass of wine.

Steve and Natasha walked to the car without speaking a word. Steve offered to drive back, Natasha didn't say anything, but she handed him the keys. He unlocked the car and climbed into the driver side. Natasha closed her door and put her buckle on and sat quietly. Steve did the same and he put the key into the ignition and turned it. The car came to life and he looked at Natasha. She wasn't present at the moment, she was locked up within herself. He turned the car and drove out into the street and turned toward home.

It wasn't till forty minutes went by till Natasha noticed that they weren't heading back to the Facility. She looked over at Steve, he noticed her confusion "We are going to the apartment, a little homier I think. We still have some stuff there so we won't be stuck with these clothes"

Natasha didn't say anything, but she liked that idea. She liked Steve's apartment. Steve pulled up to the curb and parked the car. He pulled the keys out of the ignition. Natasha opened her door and climbed out of the car. Steve walked toward the stairs that led to the door of his apartment building. He opened the door and let Natasha walk in first. He closed it and he walked past the main desk and pressed the up button for the elevator. Natasha stood next to him quietly, she still didn't feel like talking. Steve could tell that Natasha was still locked up as the door opened. They both walked in and the doors shut and the elevator climbed. Steve felt the weight of his feet move and stop as the elevator came to a halt. Natasha walked out as soon as the doors opened and turned toward his apartment. Steve increased his stride to catch up to her. They got to his door. He unlocked it and pushed the door open. Natasha entered first, she tossed her coat onto the couch as he closed the door. He locked it back and put the keys onto the dining room table. He pulled his coat off "I'll see you in the bedroom" He said

Natasha walked into the hallway and walked over the floor board that squeaked. She entered Steve's room, she saw his desk to the right, she could see the sketch book sitting on it, and his compass was sitting to the right on the mantle. The picture she had seen earlier of the Howling Commandos was where it was left. She looked around the room, she saw the nightstand that she remembered having all of her things was now bare and didn't have anything on it, nothing like someone had cleaned everything off and left it. She heard Steve enter the room and closed the door. He locked it, she turned toward him. She felt a little better, but she still wouldn't speak. She looked at him, He walked forward and he softly sighed "I'll help with the dress"

Natasha turned her back to him, he stared at her and moved her hair out of the way. He lightly grabbed the zipper of the back of her dress, he slowly pulled it down. She wasn't wearing a bra, he refrained from touching her. He knew she wanted to be left in her current state as long as possible. She let the top of the dress fall away from her, the air in the room touched her and she slightly shivered. Steve slowly pushed the dress down and she was still wearing panties. The dress fell to her ankles, Steve pulled off his flannel over shirt. He draped it over her shoulders, she felt the sudden warmth from his shirt and she softly breathed. He was still wearing a white t-shirt and he watched as she put her arms through and pulled up the sleeves. She was swimming in the flannel over shirt. She turned around and she looked up at him. Steve gave her a calm comforting smile. He button the shirt up slowly and he moved his hand up to her face and brushed her hair aside. Natasha glanced away from him. He took his hand away from her cheek and he slowly put his arm around her waist. He walked with her to the bed, she sat down and laid down. She felt the cold overs soon become warm. Steve walked over to the other side and kicked off his shoes and took off his socks. He pushed his jeans down, he was in his boxers and he pulled the covers over himself. He moved closer to Natasha, she was staring up at the ceiling. Steve moved his arms around her, he did it as slow as possible he didn't want to get shoved away. Natasha accepted the embrace, she rested her head on his shoulder. Steve inhaled deeply, Natasha listened to his heart beat. Calm and strong, she closed her eyes. Steve spoke softly "I know you don't want to talk, but listen. I love you and I can't imagine my life without you. You mean everything to me, and it's ok. I'm here"

Natasha snuggled closer to him and she exhaled lightly, he could feel her soft breathing against his neck. He closed his eyes, Natasha listened to his heartbeat and basked in the warmth of his embrace. Steve wasn't really tired, but he would lay there with her all night and day if he had to. Natasha liked being in a place that was just him and her, no crazy training noises or the constant buzz of personnel. It was quiet and the only noise she could hear was his breathing and heartbeat. She exhaled and she heard him lightly singing. She opened her eyes for a second and she noticed that it was a Russian lullaby. It was the exact one that she had taught to Clint. He must have picked it up, it was the only thing that she could remember from her mother, he sang it softly almost whisper, but with more sound and comfort. She laid there next to him, so close, she listened to his heartbeat and his soft singing and slowly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sam**_

It was early morning when Sam opened his eyes. He was lying in the guest bed, he wasn't under the covers though. His face was in the pillows, he lifted his head to look at the time. He stopped halfway and put his face back down in the pillow. He could actually sleep this morning, a break from getting up at five. The sun had just started to shine, he opened his eyes as he laid there. He looked around with the one eye that wasn't pressed up into the pillow. He saw that the room was dim, he could only see the soft subtle light coming from his door. He pushed himself up almost like he was doing a pushup, he turned onto his back and exhaled comfortably. He looked up at the ceiling in the small consciousness that he had. He didn't want to get up, for once he just wanted to stay asleep. The sound of someone moving in the kitchen made him wake up a little more. Sam slowly sat up, he felt his muscles stretch as he did, he let a low groan escape his lips. He saw that the apartment was bright and awake outside his door. Clearly Morse was an early riser. He sighed and moved his legs over to the edge of the bed. He placed his feet onto the floor, he arched his back and pushed his shoulders back and his back cracked slightly.

Sam stood up and he took a few steps, he stopped and looked back at the bed, he thought about falling back onto it. He continued toward the door and opened it. As the light hit his low light accustomed eyes he shut them quickly with a groan. He slowly opened them and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He walked out of the room and into the hallway, he looked at the white walls. There was nothing on them, they were white and plain. Sam rubbed the back of his head and walked toward the kitchen. When he walked around the corner he saw Morse was cooking something. She looked up and noticed him, she smiled "Morning"

"Morning" Sam said, clearly still tired.

"You might want to move" Morse said

Sam frowned "What?" he heard someone behind him and he turned out of whoever it was' way. A man walked into the kitchen, he was putting on a shirt, he looked at Sam "Hey man" he held out his hand.

Sam took it and shook it, he still didn't get why he was here, or who the hell was he. He looked at Morse "I never got your name"

"And you don't need it" she said as she grabbed a plate out of the cupboard. He nodded "Got it, I get the protocol"

Morse smiled and he turned to leave "Nice seeing you though"

Morse sighed "Yeah, maybe I will see you around the city"

"Maybe"

The man left a few minutes after that, once he got all of his things. Sam looked at her when he left "When did this happen?"

"Last night, I went out"

"And brought home someone"

Morse looked at him "I'm not a monk Sam, I have sex with people"

"Do they always end like that?"

"Usually, they're only good for one night, once the booze wears off, eh"

Sam looked back at the door "Well, um, what are you making?"

"Eggs"

"Save any for me?"

"Yeah, the plate that is already filled with food" she said pointing to a plate to her left that has eggs and toast and sausage. Sam walked over "Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

Sam took the plate and walked over to the couch and took a seat. He began to eat, he was almost done with his eggs when Morse joined him on the couch. She sat down and ate her toast first. Sam didn't say anything till after he was down to just his toast. "So, does that happen often?"

"More since I'm not working" she said taking a bite of her eggs.

"So, did you forget about me last night?"

"No, I just…" she looked at him "Wait are jealous?"

Sam frowned "What? No, I just…" he was caught off guard with the question "I want to know that while I'm staying here if I should get used to that"

Morse nodded "You might" she said smiling at him.

Sam nodded "Ok, that was all I wanted to know"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"So you don't want to…"

Sam looked at her, she stopped talking "How's the food?" she asked looking down at her plate wanting to change the subject. Sam looked at his plate that was absent of food "It was good"

Morse nodded and took a bite of her eggs, she glanced up at him it was quiet and a little awkward now. Sam finished his toast and stood, he moved toward the kitchen to put his plate in the sink. He took a deep breath and he turned around. Morse wasn't looking at him, he stared at the back of her head, her long blonde hair draped over her back. He walked toward the hallway "Thanks for the breakfast"

"Your welcome" Morse said looking over at him, but he was already in the hallway and out of sight. She sighed and looked at her plate of food. She put it on the table, she lost her appetite. She leaned back into the couch and put her head back. She exhaled, closing her eyes.

Sam closed the door and looked at the bed. He rubbed his eyes and walked toward it. He sat down on the mattress and pulled out his phone. He stared at the dark screen, and he put it back on the nightstand. He fell back on the bed and let a huffed sigh leave his lips as he laid there staring up at the ceiling. He placed his hands on his chest and intertwined his fingers. He closed his eyes and did his best to relax, the warmth of the bed didn't make it hard, but he was making it hard. His mind was thinking a million thoughts a mile a mile a minute. He inhaled deeply and exhaled, hoping it would help. It didn't.

 _ **Peter**_

That morning it was still early and Peter had told Aunt May that he was going to school, or at least he would have been, if Felicia hadn't got him out for a week. He decided to spend that time in the city doing what he loved. He was crouched on the ledge of a building. He watched as taxis and other cars drove through the streets. He looked around and he was waiting for something to happen, he wasn't exactly proud of himself when he got excited when something bad happened. He kept the police scanner open and he listened. He had forgotten the ear pieces for FRIDAY at home, not in his routine to take them with him, next time. He felt his communicator ping and he looked at it. It displayed a text, cool that it linked to his phone, makes contacting someone better than having a phone stuffed somewhere in his suit. He looked at it: _Morning Spider._

Peter sighed, Felicia never left him alone, well ok he was alone right now, but you know what he meant. Peter looked away from it and it pinged again. He looked at it: _Come stop me ;)_

Peter sighed and he heard voices on the police scanner. There was a robbery going on in Hell's Kitchen. Peter thought for a second about not going, it couldn't be her. Not to mention he didn't really want to see the Devil of Hell's Kitchen again. Peter looked down at his communicator as another text came: _You coming?_

Peter cursed to himself and jumped off the roof and fired a web and swung toward Hell's Kitchen. Peter wasn't going to enjoy this was. He swung over the street and he heard some people yell random things at him. He couldn't really hear though. Peter crossed over into Hell's Kitchen, sad part was you could tell. Peter landed on the roof of the robbery in process bank. Peter flipped over the edge and attached himself to the side of the building. He pulled up a window, breaking the lock. He leaped in and he was standing in a file room. He looked at the printer. "Who knew I would be in the file room one day" he said under his breath.

Peter walked forward and opened the door. He slipped out quietly and he could hear people moving below him. He saw a stair case that led down he leapt onto the wall and he crawled on the wall and transferred to the ceiling. He saw thought he could hear people it was really just Felicia pulling a large diamond out of a safety deposit box. Peter silent shot web at the ceiling and lowered himself upside down behind her. He stayed upside down and he titled his head. He put his fist to his mouth "Ahem!"

Felicia gasped and turned around "You did show up"

"Well you did text me" Peter said

"That I did, so what's the plan, hand me over to the authorities?"

"Pretty much"

Felicia smirked "Good luck"

Peter let go of the web and landed on his feet "Put the diamond back Felicia"

She looked at it in her hand and she looked at him "I don't think I will"

Peter knew she was going to say that, he took a step forward and someone landed to their right. They both looked and it was the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Peter slumped his shoulders "Oh man"

"Hi Devil" she said

Peter frowned "Wait you know him?" he asked pointing at him

Felicia shrugged "Yeah"

"Cat, put the diamond down" he said

"Cat?" Peter said

He looked at Peter "You again"

"Well yeah, we live in the same city"

He didn't say anything "Well look at that" Felicia said

They both looked at her "The two costumed boys that I know, both here for little old me"

"Just put the diamond back" they both said in unison

They looked at each other. Felicia smacked her lips "I think I'll keep it, get them boys"

Peter and Devil saw twelve men walk into view. Peter and Devil backed up and bumped into each other in the back. They looked at each other "This happen to you often?" Devil asked

"All the time" Peter said looking at all the men, Felicia was sitting on the banister of the stairs and her leg hung over it as she sat back admiring the diamond. They looked at the men that were surrounding them. Peter put his hands into fists and let them open, he let them open loosely. Devil could tell that they were nervous, their hearts were beating rapidly. The guy next to him though, his heart was calm and steady. Peter took a step, one pulled out a pistol he ducked and fired a web at the pistol. He pulled it out of his hand. Devil side flipped over him and punched one in the face. Peter flipped back and kicked one into the wall. He fired a web and pulled himself toward two of them. He hit them both with his feet and he landed on his back and pushed back and kicked one behind him. Devil hit one in the ribs and then punched him in the nose breaking it. Peter dodged a punch and jabbed him in the ribs and swung his body and hit him with his foot. He fell to the floor hard and Peter fired a web onto him so he couldn't get back up.

Devil blocked a punch and dodged another as he tried to hit him, he twisted the ones' arm that was in front of him and kicked him in the back, sending him into a display case. He leaned back and a fist flew past him, he came back and knocked his arm out of the way and smacked him in the throat and kicked him in the lower gut. Felicia enjoyed watching them beat the crap out of them. She saw Devil dodge another punch and Peter jumped over and hit him in the face, Devil came up and broke the man's jaw. Peter slid across the floor and spun his body and hit two men in the groin. Peter came up and grabbed both by the collar and pushed them to the floor. He felt his head buzz and he rolled out of the way of a bullet as one man fired the pistol that and been thrown across the room earlier. Devil heard the gun go off and he turned and grabbed the man by the coat and pulled him back. He punched him in the throat as he fell back. He rolled across the floor and dove over an unconscious man and came up, a fist went for him and he felt it hit him in the face. He came back and kicked the man's leg sideways and he hit him in the ribs and he felt two break, he put his hands on the man's head and kneed him I the jaw, making the man bite down so hard that his jaw cracked and his one if his molars broke.

Peter rolled himself over Devil's back and kicked on in the face and hit him with both fists, making him fly into the wall. Peter and Devil almost hit each other as the noticed that there wasn't anyone else to fight. They stopped and looked at each other. They were both panting and they looked at Felicia. She was still admiring the diamond "Well that was quick"

"Put the diamond back Cat" Devil said

She frowned "Fine" she tossed the diamond to Peter and he caught it. Peter handed the heavy rock to Devil. "It's fake anyway"

Felicia hopped off the banister and walked toward them "Well see you boys around"

"Not so fast Cat" Devil said and he grabbed her arm. She looked at him "Be a good boy" she tapped his face. She looked at Peter "See you around Spider" She rushed him and gave him a passionate kiss. Peter moved his hands to her waist as she broke away and jumped onto the banister and disappeared. Peter exhaled and Devil looked at him. Peter turned his head to him "What?"

"Well that was unexpected"

"She does all the time" Peter said a little more calmly than he should have. Devil shook his head slightly "I thought you wouldn't be coming back"

Peter stared at him as he walked away and looked back at him. "I tend to follow her around"

"Yeah, well stop, she is just playing"

"So interesting to see you out during the day, aren't you a night person?"

"Not anymore"

Peter nodded "Ever thought about joining the Avengers?"

Devil chuckled "No, not the kind of place someone like me goes"

"And someone like you is?"

"A loner" he answered

Peter watched him leave "if you ever want help…"

"No" Devil said before he disappeared.

Peter nodded, well that could have gone worse. Peter looked at all the unconscious men lying around the large room. He tip toed out of the room "I'll leave you guys to your beauty sleep".

 _ **Natasha**_

" _Nothing gets in the way of your mission, why would you even want them?"_

" _Welcome to the world"_

" _Don't fight it, let it come naturally"_

" _Hold down the feelings, they make you weak."_

" _Don't let your past define you and tell you where you should go"_

Natasha opened her eyes and whispered "Steve". She closed her eyes and opened them again. She was lying in a bed and she was lying next to Steve, he had her close in an embrace. She was warm in his arms and not to mention his huge flannel over shirt. She softly breathed, her eyes were wet, she was crying. She wiped them away as softy as she could, she didn't want to wake Steve and make him move. She wanted to stay in the warmth and the only thing that she was sure of. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She stayed quiet as she tried to fall back asleep. She couldn't though, but she didn't want to move, and that she could accomplish. First of all she wasn't going anywhere in one of Steve's embraces, and why would she? Natasha knew that she shouldn't have that reaction whenever someone mentioned them having kids and she can't. She had accepted it a long time before now, but that was when she was alone and had no one special in her life. That was when she was the Black Widow, she still is. It may not be her normal face, but it's who she is, that was going to have to be dealt with eventually, and she was working on it. She wanted to get over it, she spent so many years numbing herself to it that she never really thought about it too much. She knew that it wouldn't change anything, but now that she was with Steve and he made her want things that she never thought she would want. A normal life? She was willing to give it a shot.

If someone would have asked her that a few years ago, she would have laughed and told that that love for children. Now she just seemed like a hypocrite, but she never really thought about it back then. She did for a brief time when she first met Clint, but he was already married, so that wasn't going to fly, well it would have if Clint was a dick, which he isn't. So Natasha accepted being just her for a long time, and she was the go to person whenever she had a mission to seduce someone, yeah that led to a lot of unfortunate nights. She never saw it that way though, it was just work and how she lived, and it was all she knew. With Steve, she was seeing different things, things that she never had that she wished she did. Now she was just here and had no idea what was coming, how could she? It was all uncertain and Natasha wasn't used to that, she always had Intel about everything, nothing passed her by. The uncertainty was killing her, but having Steve was nice, he always seemed to be solid ground whenever uncertainty was ahead, him and his damn optimism, she wished she could be like that. She still only saw the bad things and with uncertainty means bad things can happen and you have to deal with it as it comes, god it must be annoying being normal. Now she was living it, she thought about Clint, when were they going over there? She would ask Steve later. She opened her eyes and looked at him, his hair was messy from the pillow, he was asleep and he looked like he might let out a snore at any moment, but he didn't. Natasha could feel his heart against her hand as it laid on his chest. Still steady and calm, not hard to fall asleep to something that was so sure in what it was doing. She kept her eyes on him. He was deep in sleep, she smiled softly.

She looked at her left hand and the ring wasn't there, she had left it at the facility, now she missed it. She wanted it back on her finger, but she knew that she wouldn't be wearing it in public, as much as she wanted to, her and Steve needed to keep it between trusted people. She didn't trust the press, that was a just a mistake waiting to happen. They would have a field day with them. Captain America: the man who stands for truth and justice, sees the best in everyone and wants to protect everyone. Marrying the Black Widow: a notorious assassin that doesn't have any truth, surrounded with lies and uncertainty if she is either good or bad. Yeah that sounds like a field day for the press. Did Steve really care though, would he be able to handle it? He was ok with it being a secret, but was it just because that's what she wanted? If everyone did know, how good would it be? It would bring more danger, all the enemies would know and they could use her to get to him, or him to get to her. Was that worth the risk of just being labeled? Uncertainty was all that lied down that road, yep she hated it.

She moved her hand close to his face, she didn't touch him though, she kept her hand close to his skin, she moved her hand down and she felt his breath on her palm as it drifted over his mouth. Natasha closed her eyes and she slightly moved her leg and she felt something pressing against it. She smirked, she looked at Steve, and he was still asleep. The night was ruined by her, maybe the morning could be rekindled by her to. She was still in his arms, she moved professionally and she made her way down. Her hands slowly moving down his chest, she smirked mischievously as she slowly moved down and she was under the covers slightly, if he woke up now he would see red hair at the edge of the covers. Natasha placed her hand onto him and she felt him under his boxers. She moved her hand slowly and quietly and put it into his boxers and pulled him out. He was fully awake down here, maybe he just needed a little encouragement to wake up, up there.

Natasha breathed on it and she could feel it pulsing in her hand. She slowly put her lips on the tip and kissed it softly. She looked up and Steve was still asleep. She smiled wider and she placed her lips on the tip and wrapped around him and lightly moved her tongue over the tip. She made him rub against the inside of her cheek and she heard a soft moan come from him above. She glanced up and he was still asleep, she was just going to have to try harder. She took her mouth away and she moved her hand slowly up his shaft and her fingers went around the tip and she lightly squeezed. Another moan came from his lips, but he was still asleep. Natasha decided not to play nice anymore, she put the tip against her lips and then took him as deep as she could.

Steve slowly began to open his eyes and he felt something lightly squeeze his member. He moaned slightly from the small pleasure that came from whoever was down there. He noticed that Natasha was missing, he opened his eyes more when he felt someone put their entire mouth over him and he felt their tongue go around him. He moved the covers out of the way and Natasha was sucking on him, she looked up once she was caught. She took him out of her mouth and smiled at him "Morning" she said and she put him back into her mouth.

Steve moaned "Morning"

Steve didn't entirely remember too much after that, except that it was amazing. Steve was lying on his back and his head was at the end of the bed. He was breathing heavily and he was actually sweating. Natasha was lying over him and their naked bodies were wrapped around each other. Steve looked at Natasha, she was in a similar state that he was in. She looked up at him "Well I made up for last night"

"You did, and you didn't have to"

"But I wanted to, and I wanted to give you a wakeup call" she said smiling at him playfully.

Steve smirked and looked back on the recent memory "And I answered it" he said with a contempt smile.

Natasha smirked "That you did"

Steve looked around for the alarm clock, it was on the floor. He tilted his head a little as it stared up at him upside down. It was still morning, and there was a lot of time till everyone would be back from the break that they were given. Clint wanted them over for Christmas, he assumed that meant Christmas Eve as well. He looked at Natasha, who was waiting on him with a simple gaze that gave him a hint that she was deep in thought. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked looking at her.

Natasha sighed "Nothing"

Steve smirked "Well we have to do something"

"I have an idea"

"And that is?"

Natasha moved up and she was still lying on top of him. She moved her hand up his chest and placed it on his jaw. She leaned down and whispered into his ear "Exercise"

Steve looked at her, her eyes gave off a sign of playfulness and the small smile that she gave him made his heart quicken in pace. He smiled "You're on Romanoff"

 _ **Fury**_

The Helicarrier was busy as usual, Fury was walking toward Jane's lab. He had Sharon Carter behind him. They were only a few halls down from the lab. Sharon kept up with Fury as they moved toward the lab "Update" Fury stated

"We still have no location on Yelena Belova"

Fury grunted "Zemo?"

"He keeps slipping from our grasp"

"Try harder"

Sharon nodded "Um…sir?"

"Yes?"

"What about Alexie?"

Fury sighed annoyed when he heard the name "He still won't say anything of value to me, maybe when Rogers finally interrogates him"

"When is that exactly?"

"Rogers wanted him to stay in our custody till after Christmas. He had plans"

Sharon sighed "I don't really think we should be waiting that long"

"It's only a week"

"Yeah, that gives him a week to get out"

Fury thought about that, but Alexie didn't seem like he wanted to go anywhere. "I don't think that's part of the plan"

"Then what is part of the plan?"

"Hopefully it isn't in motion anymore since Niko is dead"

"Did we ever find his body?"

"He fell off a cliff and landed on frozen ice, if anything, he's frozen right now. Not to mention he has over five bullets in his chest"

"Ok point taken, but what if Alexie and Niko knew that this would happen, don't you think that they would have a backup plan?"

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it, Niko never trusted anyone with that much information. Niko liked to make deals, Alexie must have been offered something just like the others that he dealt with"

"What could Alexie possibly want?"

"No idea, right now though, we let him cook. Let's focus on finding Belova and Zemo, they're still out there"

Sharon decided not to push the topic any more than she already had. She saw Agent Allen walking toward them. Fury looked at him, Allen fell in with them and walked next to Fury "Report?" Fury asked

"I had a team search the base like you asked, they didn't find anything"

Fury stopped in his tracks and looked at him "Nothing?"

"Not even a body"

Fury sighed "Did you have them check the water?"

"Yeah, there was a clear sign that the ice had broken and something went into the water. Other than that it could take weeks to check the entire body of water"

"Keep at it, I would like to think that Niko is dead, but otherwise, I want a body"

They wall walked into Jane's lab, Fury saw Jane as she was typing away at her computer. She looked up at them "Well I have a treat for you"

Fury felt a small amount of victory "What kind of treat?"

"Well, Yelena had a safe house in Serbia"

"Why Serbia?" Allen asked

Jane shrugged "I don't know, the view"

Allen chuckled "Well it wouldn't be the first time"

Fury swallowed "Anything else?"

Jane nodded "Yeah, Zemo is popping up more every day that goes by, he's up to something"

"How is it you find things about them that we can't?" Sharon asked

Jane shrugged "I have help from Gerald, charming fellow"

"Any idea what he's up to?" Fury asked putting his hands on his hips.

Jane shrugged "From what I have right now, I have no clue. He spends a lot of time doing nothing." She walked over to another computer, she typed on the keyboard "I mean look, he makes a move and then he's gone for an extended period of time"

Fury looked at the timeline that she had made from the data that she was collecting. Fury tilted his head "Any patterns?"

"That's the thing, no. if he was meeting someone annually then there would be, but it seems that he is constantly on the move and whenever he stops to talk, he makes a blip on the search grid, other than that, nothing. Even the little blip he makes loses all relevance an hour after he leaves, he leaves now traces, it's almost like…"

"He wants us to see what he is doing" Allen said

Jane nodded "Exactly, it may be too soon, but he may have some people on the inside"

"If we had a mole again, we'd know." Fury stated

"He could be using other sources" Sharon said

"Like what?"

"That is Miss Foster's job to find out, you two are going to that safe house in Serbia"

Allen and Sharon looked at each other, it was a good thing that they weren't free for Christmas.

 _ **Hill**_

Hill was lying in the bed that she had fallen asleep in the night before. She was snug under the warm covers. She shifted slightly and lightly moved her head on the pillow. She opened her eyes and first she forgot where she was, she blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. She saw that she was in a cave like room, but it looked like marble. She remembered that she and Bucky had stayed with Gerald. She looked to her right and Bucky wasn't lying next to her, the bed was even made. She pulled the covers off of her, she quickly stood and grabbed her clothes; she was naked after all. She pulled her pants up and did the button on her jeans, she pulled one of her shirts over her. She looked at herself, she looked ok. She walked toward the exit, she looked down the hallway while still inside the room. She walked down the hallway slowly, her hand was gliding along the wall. She heard voices in the library that Gerald mentioned, it amazed her that all of this was under the pub.

She came to the edge of the doors to the library, she didn't really know why she was trying to snoop, but she was. She heard Gerald's voice first "James, calm down"

Then Bucky spoke in a hushed but loud tone "What do you mean they can't find his body?"

"He fell down a cliff and landed on a frozen lake, there are sign that the ice broke and something went into the lake. Niko maybe dead still, just somewhere in the lake"

"Do you really think that Fury is going to find anything?"

"I don't know, but I hope, even if they don't we don't know, the lake is deep and huge. It may take a while"

She heard Bucky sigh frustrated "Why is it whenever I think I've killed the man he's alive"

"James, no one said he was alive"

"Gerald, you and me both know Niko, you know that he could survive that"

She heard Gerald stammer over his words "James…try not to think about it, he's dead. You shot him in the chest over five times"

"Yeah and Red Room stuffed him into a cryo chamber for seventy years"

"Cryo Bucky?"

"He was awake the entire time Gerald, he doesn't get affected by the cold"

"Even if that's so, you still shot him and he fell down a cliff, his body is broken"

"I don't know Gerald"

Hill heard Gerald speak in a tested voice "Don't do this James"

"Do what?" Bucky led with a sigh

"This, you instantly assume that the worst is coming and you stop whatever you're doing and you go check it out yourself"

"Maybe I should"

"Dammit James, that's not what I meant"

"Then what should I do just let Fury take care of it?"

"Yes, spend time with Maria"

Hill heard Bucky shift and she had a feeling he was looking at the doorway in her direction. "Maria?" Gerald asked

Hill took a deep breath and walked into the library "So Niko may be alive, nice"

"Don't you go assuming too" Gerald pointed at her

"Well honestly Gerald I have a right to assume, Niko wants Bucky dead"

"Yeah and looked where trying has got him"

Bucky stood up from the chair that he was sitting "Gerald, I don't trust what Fury does"

Hill looked at him even surprised what he said "Why?" she asked

Bucky looked at her "Well frankly he hasn't done the best job"

Hill put her hands on her hips "Don't talk about Nick like that"

"I'm just telling the truth, Hydra grew in S.H.I.E.L.D., and then he pretended that he was dead which everyone still thinks he is, he hasn't done much"

Hill glared at him "You've known him for what a year?"

"So?"

Hill was shocked "So, I know him better than you, and he's a good man and he has done a lot. Fury has done so much that we can't even talk about, honestly I would think you'd have more respect for him"

Bucky sighed "I don't want to fight"

"To damn bad Barnes, we're fighting!" she snapped

Bucky looked at her, Gerald stayed quiet, not his place to speak. Hill walked up to Bucky and glared at him. Bucky looked her in the eye and he didn't say anything. She slapped him in the face and it echoed throughout the room. Bucky took it and Hill flared her nostrils "Maybe you haven't changed"

Bucky watched her stomp out of the library and Gerald raised an eyebrow. Bucky looked at him and he could tell he was going to say something "Please don't"

Gerald titled his head "She is right though" he said turning back toward his desk that was cluttered with books.

Bucky took a deep breath, way to go Barnes. He walked out of the library and followed Hill. He saw a glimpse of her as she walked into the room that they stayed in. He followed, he noticed that his boots where making loud smacks on the floor, he softened his steps, he didn't want to sound angry. He came to the doorway, he stood at it. Hill was standing at the far corner, her back was to him "Come to apologize?" she asked

Bucky could tell she was mad, and she was right to be. He was out of line, she did know Fury longer than he did. "Yeah" he walked into the room.

"Well I don't feel like hearing it, how about you just go back to the states and check out the situation about Niko, it's what you really want to do"

"Do you really thing that's what I want to do?"

"Don't know, you're not giving me any proof otherwise" she said with her back still to him.

Bucky sighed "I'm sorry what I said about Nick, I don't know him enough to give judgement"

Hill looked back at him "That didn't stop you though"

Bucky nodded "You're right, it didn't"

Hill fully turned around, her arms were crossed and she still looked pissed. "Well then, I guess you meant what you said"

"Yeah, I did, there face it" Bucky said

"I am, I'm just thinking about whether not to shoot you"

"Well I would have had it coming"

Hill glared at him "Don't go trying to add some of your weird humor into this"

Bucky breathed and gave her a smile that was clumsy and unsure. Hill shook her head "Just go"

Bucky frowned at her words "I'm not leaving"

Hill rolled her eyes "You usually do"

"Yeah I do, I don't trust a lot of people Maria"

"Maybe you should work on that"

"Most people haven't given me a reason to try"

Hill rubbed her eyes "I have heard these words before, this is exactly what Natasha sounded like when she first became a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent"

Bucky wasn't too surprised to hear that "Well I don't blame her, coming from her standpoint you really couldn't trust anyone in Red Room, or Hydra for that matter"

Hill sighed "What happened back then?" she swallowed "You've told me what you've went through, but what have you done, or what did they do other than make life hell?"

Bucky took a deep breath "It's not a nice story"

Hill walked forward "Well I get that, but sometimes stories need to be told"

"Not this one" he inclined

"Well if you won't. I will" Gerald said from the doorway

Hill looked at him, Bucky turned his head and sighed "Gerald you know why we don't talk about it"

"Well that's because of what is entailed with it" Gerald walked forward and leaned against the wall "James is right though, you sure you want to hear?"

Hill looked at both of them "How else will I understand why you act the way you do?" she gave Bucky a look.

"Don't blame James, or Natasha for that matter. They are…survivors of horror stories"

"I don't blame anyone"

"Yes you do" Gerald said chuckling "You just don't seem like it, but you do"

Bucky looked at Gerald, he seemed to look older than he had in years, he wasn't happy or smiling, nothing but a somber face was displayed. Hill nodded "I want to know, I need to know"

Gerald nodded and gave Bucky a look. Bucky nodded and stood up from the bed. Gerald walked forward a little more "Now, where to begin?" he gave a sheepish smile. It quickly disappeared. Bucky closed the door and leaned against the side of it. Hill noticed how he stayed a distance away from them, he crossed his arms. He kept his mouth shut. Hill looked back at Gerald, he glanced down at the bed and blinked a few times in preparation. "Now, I must ask you not to think of us less after this"

Hill stared at him, Gerald nodded "In 1942, during the invasion of Stalingrad"

"Like the movie _Enemy at the Gates_?" Hill asked

Gerald nodded "Good movie, but yes. There was a soldier named Ivan Petrovich. He was credited as being cold and courageous, the Russians loved him"

Hill chuckled softly at that, Gerald tilted his head in agreement, Bucky stayed still and didn't do anything, his face stern. Gerald continued "He was alone in the streets of this godforsaken city and he came across a pub, and within was a noise. Well he inspected it, after he took the pub as shelter from any German patrols. He investigated the noise and he found a woman. She was wounded badly, she had a small baby girl in her arms. Her name was Natalia Alianovna Romanova"

"Natasha?"

"Yes" he nodded "The woman gave her to him, she died soon after. Ivan took Natalia and got her out of Stalingrad, he raised her as his own. Now fast forward a few years when the good Captain and Bucky Barnes were taking out Hydra, one base at a time. One mission was a success but with one casualty, Barnes was declared K.I.A. Only he lived. Whatever Armin Zola did to him while he was in his custody at the Hydra base helped him survive. He was found by the Russians, they of course were Germany's enemy, but not Hydra's. See the organizations that came about in this time such as Department X and A.I.M. and ONI much later, they had a deal with each other. They would work together, but also in their countries best interest, but they would do their best to leave the other agencies alone." Gerald cleared his throat and slightly smirked "Red Room gave him to Hydra, Zola was in contact a few years later once the war was over and he was recruited by the U.S. Government. He in his spare time worked with his other Hydra agents and began their slow infection into the new agency that was created years later"

"S.H.I.E.L.D." Hill said

Gerald nodded "But during the years from 1945 to 1947, the Winter Soldier was created. A faceless assassin for Hydra. Now they did so well that the KGB took notice, they wanted Hydra to loan him to them, and like the business partners they were, they agreed. KGB just wanted him to keep the memories of Red Room, otherwise wipe everything else." Gerald looked back at Bucky, he was still stone faced and emotionless.

"Now during his time that he was with Hydra, he killed important targets in our time and he shaped the century, well that was all good for Hydra, helped them stay hidden. Red Room was busy with their own projects at this time and they saw the effectiveness of the Winter Soldier and they wanted his skill set, he was tasked with training the Black Widows and a secret project only given a name: Wolf Spider. Bucky was not entirely needed for the Black Widows till much later, but Wolf Spider was his main concern. The boy named Niko Constantin was to be trained and experimented on by a Professor Grigor Chelintsov, he also helped Hydra with wiping Winter Soldier's mind, so easy for him to choose what he remembered. He hid the fact of what they were doing to Niko while he wasn't there. Grigor wanted to push it as far as he could, and he did. Soon Niko could heal almost instantly, quiet a pain in our necks, but sadly it made him more unstable as it went on. Eventually Grigor saw him as a lost cause and casted him aside. Then Winter Soldier was tasked with training the Black Widows in emotion control. This is when he truly met Natalia Romanova."

Bucky blinked and Hill saw that he was still emotionless. She looked back at Gerald and he continued "He made her into the assassin she is today. He taught her ways of seduction and how to control her emotions, the seduction classes were…um…the most damaging. The Winter Soldier would play with her mind, treat her special and then do nothing. He got her to fall for him then he broke her heart, cliché as it is, but it's what happened. He taught her that nothing like love matters it's for children, interesting enough, before this she was engaged to be married, well Natalia saw it as something that was necessary, even though she did like the man, but he died soon after they were wed. It was another ploy to make her even colder. It worked to, but she wasn't cold enough, just one more thing to take away"

Hill frowned, she looked at Bucky and he adverted his eyes away from her, the first sign of shame he gave the entire time that Gerald spoke. Gerald breathed and continued "She was given the graduation process, being the last Black Widow and Red Room's last chance for success. They gave her their form of the super soldier serum, developed by Lyudmila Kudrin, a brilliant Biochemist. She developed the serum to slow aging and increase white blood cell count, it made Natalia age slowly and she was immune to most poisons and diseases. Now it also in a way sterilized her. Her fallopian tubes themselves still work, they weren't tightened. She has such an overabundance of white blood cells that they kill anything foreign in her body. We already know that the female body already tries to kill the sperm as they try to fertilize an egg, also the egg is in danger even if it is fertilized; they don't basically. So in other words, it is overkill so she cannot have children. This is what truly made her the Black Widow, they took her and broke her so many times that she couldn't be put back together again, not by herself anyway. Not without help"

"Clint helped her"

"Yes our good friend Mr. Barton did and we have to thank him for it, or Natasha Romanoff would not be here. Now after Black Widow became an agent full on, the Winter Soldier was no longer needed at Red Room, they gave him back to Hydra, permanently. Where he spent his time with them from 1984 to 2014. Now I know Natasha's birthdate is 1984, but it's really 1942, Red Room made those files when she fully became the Black Widow, she spent the next years becoming what she was, deadly, then she defected. And there she is now with the Avengers. The Winter Soldier on the other hand was not free so easily, it only took his best friend to break it out of him. Now he is learning as quickly as he can and he has a fiancé who I might add is very beautiful" he said smiling

Hill chuckled, Gerald spoke again "And Niko came back and tried to kill him and now he is dead or maybe alive, but it doesn't matter. Back then he had one friend, me. I tried to keep a good record of him the best I could but I can't tell him all of Hydra's operations because I don't know. He has friends now and" Gerald looked at Bucky "And we will stand with him, against anyone"

Bucky blinked and a tear fell down his cheek, Hill looked at him. She gave Gerald a somber look. He gave her a sad smile "So that is a short version of what happened, the rest is for history, but only for the few. The others will not know, and we can't. We have to go with what we know. So Maria, that is the reason why he acts the way he does, not knowing what the next person will do, could you trust everyone you met? It is difficult for him, so what do you think of him?"

Hill looked at Gerald and at Bucky "I think he deserves a second chance and that he's a good man. And that he does have a beautiful fiancé" she said with a smile

Bucky exhaled, Gerald smiled and with a chuckle "Told you, you dummy"

Bucky chuckled at Gerald words and he took a deep breath. "Now you know why Natasha hates me so much"

"Well I would hate you to if I was her" Hill said

"So, don't defend me from her that I do deserve. If someone has the right to blame me it's her, even though it wasn't me, but the blame is not all mine, just everyone who was involved. So I have to live with what I did so yeah, I'm not the greatest person"

"The Winter Soldier was a dick" Hill said

"That he was" Bucky said

 _ **Allen**_

He'd been to Serbia once before, but that was a long time ago, and it was in a city, not the middle of nowhere. The Quinjet landed a good distance away from the safe house, if Yelena was there, she wouldn't see them coming. Sharon was walking a few feet behind Allen, she had her hand on her pistol in her holster at her thigh. Allen held a rifle, he had it close. He kept his eyes on the safe house and the small area around it. Sharon looked around, all she could see was white she couldn't even tell if there was any hills around. Allen lifted his rifle a little higher as they came closer to the safe house. Allen stopped as he looked at the ground, He held up his hand to Sharon, she froze.

She looked at him, he pointed to the ground, she looked, there was metal prongs sticking out of the snow. Allen shrugged slightly "Well we have mines"

He advanced slowly, making sure he wasn't going to step on one. Sharon walked directly behind him and stepped in his foot prints. Allen stepped over a mine and moved on, Sharon did the same. They got to the general vicinity of the safe house. Allen saw that there weren't any more mines, he turned around and he put the barrel of the rifle into the snow and drew a large line. He looked at it, it was good enough; at least they could find a safe way to leave. Sharon walked past him and looked at the windows of the house. They were dark, the house seemed to be empty, but she didn't let her guard down. Allen followed her to the door of the house. Allen noticed a cellar, he gave Sharon a silent indication of the cellar. Sharon gave him a nod, he turned and walked toward it.

Sharon saw him put his hand on the wooden door that would let him down into it, he gave her a nod. Sharon pulled her pistol out of her holster and cocked it. She kicked the door open as Allen entered the cellar. Sharon moved in and checked her corners, she was standing in a living room that was empty and dusty; no one had been here in a while. She kept her pistol ready though, she moved on to the next room. She entered the kitchen and she saw that there was still dishes in the sink, she could smell mold on them, and she squinted in response to the smell.

Allen moved through the dark basement, he stepped over boxes that were full of canned foods. He found the stairway, he went toward it, he had to squint a little and focus on trying to see in the dark. He made it to the very badly taken care of stairway. He slowly ascended the stairs, one creaking step at a time. He came to the door and he pushed it open with his hand, keeping his rifle ready. He came out to a kitchen and he saw Sharon standing there covering her nose. He saw what she was frowning at, the dishes in the sink were covered in mold "Yeah, no one's been here in a while"

"You've got that right" Sharon said in a disgusted voice.

Allen walked down the hallway, he came to an office like room, there was a computer sitting on the small wooden desk. He lowered his rifle and he walked over to it. He pulled the small computer chair out and let it roll across the room on its wheels. He clicked the computer on. The monitor booted up, he wiped the dust from the screen. "Hey Carter, come look at this"

Sharon entered putting her pistol back into her holster, she walked up to the computer with interest "Find something?"

"Maybe"

She watched as he clicked on a file, it was audio files. Allen frowned as he looked at the name of them "What is Project Reborn?"

"No idea"

Allen clicked on the first audio file. A voice came on and it seemed to be intellectual, probably a doctor or scientist. _"The idea for the Super Soldier project may actually show some relevance"_

Allen and Sharon looked at each other, the voice spoke again _"Jim thinks it could work and that is enough for most of us here at ONI"_

"ONI?" Allen asked looking at Sharon. The voice came again _"The subject that we have been interested in has shown some quality, it may be too soon to say, but we might actually be able to do this"_

" _Noah, how is the device?"_ another voice asked, this one seeming older, with more authority in his words, probably Jim.

" _It's…it's incredible sir, it is in the final stages of production"_

" _Good, well hopefully we'll have more success with this one than the Power Man"_

" _Hopefully, how is our subject?"_

" _He has a name doc"_

" _Yes…sorry…how is Richardson?"_

" _He's doing well, I think I will ask him tomorrow"_

" _So soon?"_

" _Why not, the device is working, we can update it can't we?"_

" _Well, yes, as we develop better technology we can tweak things"_

" _Good, have you been able to solve the problem with the AVX patch?"_

" _Yes, it have integrated it with the device instead of having it be separate, this way it actually lasts forever basically, overtime I can make it better so he can be stronger"_

" _Our dream is coming true, we might actually be able to make Captain America"_

" _It's a shame Dr. Erskine died so soon"_

" _Yes a tragedy, and that we lost Captain America"_

" _Yeah"_

" _But don't worry Noah, this Captain America the new one. He will live up to the name"_

" _I hope you're right Jim"_

" _I usually am"_

The file stopped at that and Allen and Sharon were silent, they really didn't know what to say or do with that. Allen swallowed "Get the flash drive"

Sharon nodded and took out a flash drive out of her coat and plugged it into the computer, they copied all the audio files. When the download was done, they heard something move outside of the room. Allen turned around and aimed his rifle, Sharon put the flash drive into her coat and pulled out her pistol.

The noise got louder, it was clearly footsteps Sharon glanced at Allen. The footsteps got closer and the floor boards creaked. The footsteps stopped and they saw a shadow of someone standing outside of the room but not in the doorway. The shadow was not shaped like Yelena, it was someone else. They saw who it was and it was a man that stood a head taller than Allen, who was almost two heads taller than Sharon. He was staring at them, he had brown hair and he looked intrigued. "Well, I see you found my other home" he said, his voice was calm and somehow commanding.

Allen swallowed and his heart rate was elevated slightly "Who are you?"

"Well that would have to be up to you, am I the one who here to stop you? Or am I here to see what you are doing here?"

"We have Intel that this house was used by a wanted criminal"

"Who would this wanted criminal be, and who is looking for them?"

"Yelena Belova, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is looking for her" Sharon said

The man nodded "Well you better get going, get out of my house"

"You aren't here often are you?" Allen asked with a testing voice

"I still own the place"

"Then why did Belova use this as a safe house?"

"I don't keep track of anyone who needed shelter, criminal or otherwise"

Sharon stared at the man that was a mystery, he was covered in winter gear, she could only see the brown strands of hair because of his hat, and his face was covered by a thin scarf. Allen took a step forward, the man chuckled "Put the gun down, no need to be hostile"

"Sorry if I don't trust strangers"

"Well I wouldn't blame you, now get moving before I change my mind"

Allen doubted that he could do very much, just because he was big, didn't mean he was be able to take them out, especially unarmed. Allen and Sharon made their way past the man and out of the room. He stared at them as they left "Be safe, it's cold out there" the man said as they left the house.

Allen and Sharon left the house and were walking back towards the small mine field so they could leave. Allen turned to look and he noticed that the man was standing at the door, he was holding a bag "Is this yours?" he called after them.

Sharon frowned "No"

The man shrugged and opened the bag. The bag beeped and exploded, erupting the house in flame and making wood splinter outward. Terrible crack came from the explosion and the shockwave made Allen and Sharon fall to the ground. Allen dropped the gun and it landed on a mine and it exploded, snow and dirt were shot up into the air and it set off the other mines near it then the others near them. The house was destroyed and it collapsed from the fire and the damage from the explosion, smoke filled the air, Allen's ears were ringing and he could barely hear anything, nothing but a pestering ringing. Sharon groaned as she put her hand to her ear. Allen looked back at the house and how everything was gone. Allen heard a motor and he looked a woman in all back and with long blonde hair handing out from under a hat was sitting on a snowmobile. She gave them a little wave and drove off, Allen pulled out his pistol on his ankle and fired at her.

He didn't hit her, she was too far away and he could barely see anything from the snow that was now falling. He groaned and he noticed that he had a piece of wood in his shoulder. He pulled it out and gritted his teeth, Sharon got to her knees "Well that sucked" her muffled voice said

"Just be happy that we have whatever was on that computer" he said to her, not knowing if she could hear him or not.

Sharon grimaced slightly as she had four shard of wood in her leg, she had a cut on her foreword and blood was streaming down the side of her face. She wiped the blood out of her eye "Fury needs to know about this"

"How much you want to bet that he's going to be pissed?"

"Without a doubt"

They both exhaled in pain as they slowly stood, Allen put Sharon's arm over his shoulder and he helped her walk back to the Quinjet, they were both lucky to be alive, the guy that showed up was nonexistent now, being in the direct explosion would do that to you, Yelena knew that they were coming, she must have had it set to explode from a detonator. The idea of another Captain America was enough to make you fall on your ass, but now it was certain that there actually was another Captain America, the one question: What happened to Him?

Sharon was sitting in a chair in the middle of the Quinjet as Allen got it up into the air and set it on a course for back to the facility, he put it on auto pilot and he helped Sharon removed the shard of wood in her leg and he helped patch up her head. Allen took a deep breath "Well our first outing ended with death and fire, not so bad"

"I've had worse"

"Me to"

Allen pulled out a large shard of wood and Sharon grunted in pain and he looked at her "Sorry".

"No problem it's the headache I'm about to have that is going to annoy me, hit my head on the ground pretty hard"

"I have aspirin back at the facility" Allen said smirking

Sharon chuckled "It would be greatly appreciated".


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fury**_

 _One week later, the day before Christmas Eve…_

It had been a week since they had lost Yelena Belova again, Zemo was still unable to be found. Fury was in his office and he was sitting tiredly in his chair. He had his head rested in his hands. He was working around the clock trying to find anything. The new Intel that Sharon and Allen required was interesting, but it was still inconclusive. The audio files didn't give much up except that ONI made another Captain America and that something happened when the last audio file was cut off as Noah was speaking. Fury didn't have access into ONI, only the United States government did, and Fury was supposed to be dead, so he couldn't really walk into the White House and talk to President Ellis. He was beginning to run out of options, he had Jane working on finding Yelena again. He was just waiting for something to happen, sucks when it's all he could do. Alexie was still in the holding cell. He won't even talk to him now, he would only speak to Captain America.

Steve and Natasha were at the facility for a day then they left, no one had seen them since, Fury figured they were in Roger's apartment. Wilson was back though, he seemed to be ready to get back to work. Barnes and Hill were still gone to, Fury had to work with the others, and Tony had become a little more involved in the operation, letting his expertise on technology to help work with the engineers to upgrade the Quinjets. Stark always found something to upgrade, Fury hadn't seen Parker since he talked to him on the Helicarrier. Fury didn't really know where to go from here, Rhodey had shown his interest in the Captain America that was created by ONI. Steve said that he didn't want to dig into national security, and Fury agreed. It would seem like the Avengers didn't trust the United States. Which he knew that Steve did trust them, he was still a captain in the army, he could back if he wanted to.

Steve knew where he was needed though, Fury looked up at the doors that were opening with a soft sliding of the door against the metal floor. Vision was walking in, Fury sat up in attention Vision never really talked to him, or anyone for that matter, usually just Wanda.

Vision took a seat and he had perfect posture "Director Fury" he said calmly

"Vision?"

Vision took a moment to speak "I understand that there is evidence that another Captain America was created"

"Yes, Agents Allen and Carter recovered audio files that suggest that ONI did create another Captain America"

"Then what happened to him?" Vision asked

"Maybe he never made it past the operation with the device"

"What if he did?"

"Then he either dies in the line of duty or is retired" Fury said

Vision nodded "That is what Captain Rogers said"

"Rogers is probably right"

"What if he isn't?"

Fury gave Vision a look "What are you suggesting Vision?"

Vision was silent and he lightly shrugged, a very human thing to do "That maybe we should investigate"

"I would advise that we don't" Fury said

"Why, because it would look questionable?"

"Yes"

"What if we told them the truth, that we think that it may be a danger?"

Fury leaned forward "Danger?"

Vision sighed "All I am saying Director is that sometimes we can look without permission"

"That may be, but Rogers doesn't want us to"

"What if Captain Rogers is wrong?" Vision asked

"Are you questioning his authority Vision?"

"No, he is very capable, but should this be decided by one man?"

Fury swallowed and sighed "I don't know Vision, he's done right so far. The only people that keep messing up is me and Stark"

"What if Captain Rogers messes up?"

"Then we get through it and move on. No one is perfect Vision, you do understand this?"

"Of course, but shouldn't we decide this together?"

"We could, but sometimes it doesn't work like that"

Vision nodded and smiled "Thank you for your time Director" he stood to leave.

Fury stood "Vision?" he called after him. Vison turned and looked back at him. "Sometimes we just have to follow orders" Fury added

Vision nodded and left the room, Fury slowly sat back down. That was the longest conversation that he ever had with Vision, it seems like he was starting to develop his own opinions. Very human, but something to watch out for.

 _ **Steve**_

The smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, and freshly brewed coffee filled the apartment. Steve was standing at the stove and was cooking the food, well at least half of it, Natasha squeezed in there making the eggs and the bacon. Steve looked after the hash browns and the sausage, and of course the coffee. Natasha was smiling the entire time, funny how they could cook together. Steve chuckled when Natasha put butter on his nose. He gave her a kiss, Natasha chuckled as they were having a good morning. Natasha had the ring on her finger and hadn't taken it off for a week, she was liking it on her finger, and it annoyed her whenever she had to take it off. Steve saw that the hash browns were done, he turned that area of the stove off and started to divide them in half.

Natasha watched him as he evenly divided the hash browns onto two separate plates. She looked down his entire body and stared at his ass, which was being hugged by his boxers. She smirked and smacked him. Steve looked at her and chuckled "I'll get you for that one"

"Will you?" Natasha asked giggling

Steve saw that the eggs were done as well, he quickly moved them from the stove to the plate, he turned and he moved Natasha to the island and she was stuck there. Steve put his arms on either side of her and she was trapped between him and the island. Steve kissed her passionately, Natasha moaned slightly as she could feel his warmth from his skin transferring to hers. She moved her hands to his abs and slowly moved them down, going over the defined abs, she was addicted to them. Steve chuckled as she touched the edge of his ribs and it tickled slightly. He kissed her again "Easy Romanoff"

"What, can't take it?"

"Please let me eat"

"Fine" Natasha said and she gave him a quick peck on the lips and moved quickly and got out of her position. Steve looked at her and shook his head "I could have moved"

Natasha grabbed her plate and looked back at him "yeah and where would the fun be in that?"

Steve grabbed his plate of food and he began to eat, frankly he was eating faster than usual. Natasha looked at him "In a hurry?"

"Maybe" Steve said and finished his eggs.

Natasha at her hash browns first, as usual. Steve saw that she was finished with her hash browns and he was on his last bit of food, the sausage. Steve quickly ate them and he saw that she was staring at him the entire time. Steve stood and took his plate to the sink and he looked back at her "Screw breakfast"

Natasha put her fork down, and stood as Steve rushed her and put his arms around her and kissed her neck. Natasha chuckled as his lips tickled slightly, she closed her eyes as she felt his hands move down her back and one grabbed her ass. Steve moaned as her hand grabbed him, he grabbed her thighs and pulled her up, she wrapped her legs around him in response, he walked her to the couch, he set her down at the top of it, her legs were still holding onto him. He pulled off his shirt and he put his hands on her arms and kissed her again. Natasha was surprised by the speed he was moving, maybe she should let him eat more often, or just motivate him. He did know how to move when he was motivated. Natasha was soon naked, her night gown was somewhere on the floor. She laughed when Steve pulled her back up and he moved her to the dining room table, he placed her down and he pushed her down onto her back. Natasha gasped as she felt his hands grab her breasts. She exhaled as she felt his hands move down her body. Steve placed his mouth on her breast and he kissed her and lightly sucked on her breast. Natasha moaned as the tickling pleasure made her heart rate jump suddenly and she felt her body getting hot. Steve kissed down her chest and her stomach. He moved his hand up as he moved his lips down. He kissed her stomach as he massaged her breasts again. Natasha looked at him but was then forced to put her head back and he kissed the top of her panties. She exhaled as she felt his lips move around her waist.

Steve put his hands on the sides of her panties and he pulled them off of her. Natasha felt herself become exposed and she could feel his breath tickle her skin and make her have goose bumps. She shivered slightly and she moaned as he placed his mouth on her and tasted her. Steve moved his hand around the back of her thighs and his fingers wrapped around her skin and he pulled her harder onto his mouth. He buried his face into her thighs, she gasped as she felt his tongue tease her, she was being pleasure by his lips as they touched her clitoris and his touch teased her slit. She placed her hand on the table and her other grabbed her own breast and lightly squeezed her nipple. Steve heard her moan loudly as he moved his tongue into her. He pulled her onto his mouth harder and she gasped. "Shit" was the only word that escaped her lips.

Steve took his mouth off of her, Natasha looked down at him disappointed. He looked up at her "Language" he said and he raised an eyebrow at her. Natasha chuckled "Rogers" she complained as she wanted his mouth back down there. Steve lightly licked her and she gasped, he smiled and he held back for a second and he placed his mouth back on her hard and she gasped louder, she yelled something in Russian. Steve looked at her and she was breathing heavily. Steve took his mouth off of her and did it again. Natasha moaned and she grabbed his hair and pushed him harder onto her. She moaned as she felt his mouth massage her.

Steve took his mouth away and she whimpered and he replaced it with his hand and he massaged her. Natasha moaned as she felt something else, Steve lightly rubbed himself against her opening. She twitched slightly as she felt it tease her. He placed himself into her and moved. She moaned as he went farther inside her. Steve closed his eyes and he felt the pleasure as her velvety folds pulled him deeper. He reluctantly moved his cock back out and thrusted back in. They both moaned, Natasha sat up and she kissed him and Steve thrusted into her faster. Steve moved his hands over her body and he groaned as she shifted and he went a little deeper. Natasha pulled herself off of him and she pushed him back, she moved and she got off the table. She walked toward him and she pushed him into a sitting position on the couch. She got to her knees and grabbed him and lightly stroked him.

Steve exhaled sharply as he felt her lips kiss the tip, she slowly placed her mouth onto him and she lightly sucked on him. Steve closed his eyes and he moaned as he felt her tongue go around him. He looked at her and he pulled him off. He pulled her onto him and he put himself back into her, she moaned as she placed her hands onto his shoulders. Steve put his hands on her waist and he moved her onto him harder, she moaned and kissed him as she rode him. Steve pushed himself off the couch and walked toward the bedroom. Natasha could feel him slightly moving in her and she shivered as she felt his hands move slightly which made her move and that made him move and it made her moan. She saw the bed coming into view and soon she was on it and she was being relentless as he fucked her. Steve moved his entire body and he moaned as she kissed his neck. Natasha moved her hands to his ass and pulled him in deeper, Steve moaned loudly and she noticed that he got a little closer because of it. Natasha could feel the want and need as much as he could. Everything was moving, the room was nothing but a blur. Steve was pushed onto his back and she put her hands onto his chest and she rode him faster.

Natasha was getting close, she breathing was becoming faster and she wanted to scream every time he went into her. She moaned as he moved his hands up her chest and grabbed her breasts. Steve was getting closer, the tickling feeling slowly building. Natasha leaned down and kissed him hard and moaned against his lips. Steve wrapped his arms around her and he moved in rhythm to her and he went into her deeper. Natasha moaned and she took her lips away from his and she moaned "I'm gonna…" the words were lost as he thrusted herder into her. Natasha felt a tingling feeling move down her body and she felt her climax take place and she shivered and she twitched on his cock and the fast movement made the pleasure almost too much. She moaned loudly from her orgasm and Steve came and he felt her pulsing around him and he moaned loudly as he emptied himself into her. Natasha fell onto his chest and she was breathing heavily, Steve swallowed and inhaled a much needed breath.

Natasha took a few deep breaths and she looked at him "Well, that was…too good"

"Too good?" he asked still out of breath

Natasha nodded "You're gonna need to do that again"

"That can be arranged" he moved in her again as he was ready for another round. Natasha gasped from the pleasure as she was still sensitive from her orgasm, she looked at him "God, you're unbelievable"

"Well you up for it?" he asked

Natasha gave him a look "Are you?" she asked

Steve moved her onto her back and he thrusted into her at a steady pace. She moaned as she was doing all the work, and she didn't mind "Yes you are" she moaned

Two more rounds later, the room was a wreck, well at least the bed was, the sheets were on the floor and the pillows were somewhere. Steve and Natasha were both lying on the mattress, they were glistening with sweat. Natasha was staring at him, Steve was staring right back. She put her hand on his face and he smirked and he held her hand there. Natasha inhaled deeply, she frowned slightly "Steve?"

"Yeah"

"Do you love me?"

Steve smiled "More than anything"

Natasha smirked and she blinked a few times before speaking again "Steve?"

"Yes dear" he said jokingly

Natasha smirked "Are you upset that we can't have kids?"

Steve's smile disappeared and he became serious, but he was still clam "A little"

"I know you've always wanted them"

"Nat, we've talked about this"

"I know, just, hypothetically if it was possible, what would you want?"

Steve sighed "It doesn't matter to me, boy or girl. Never really had a preference"

"I always wanted a boy" Natasha said softly

Steve sighed softly "Sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the problem"

Steve shook his head "You are not the problem, Nat, try to see yourself as being something more than a problem, please"

Natasha smiled "Well you make me feel like I mean something"

"Well that's because you do"

Natasha was starting to become tearful "I just want one"

Steve nodded "I know"

Natasha wiped tears from her eyes before they fell down her cheeks "Steve do you know how it works?"

"How does what work?"

"The serum I was given?"

"No" he said

"Well it increased my white blood cell count, so I have an overabundance, like overkill abundance"

"Yeah, and it helps you be immune to poisons and diseases"

"It also keeps me from getting pregnant"

"Well, wait where are you going with this?"

Natasha shrugged "I don't know, maybe there's a way to lower it or something"

"Nat, sadly the serums that we have don't work like that"

Natasha nodded "I know" her eyes becoming filled with tears again

Steve gave her a sad smile and he wiped the tears from her cheeks "You deserve so much Natasha"

"I don't believe that"

"I know, but see I don't deserve you either"

"I know, you deserve better"

Steve shook his head "No, you're the one for me, not doubt about it. I was in the forties a few years ago, and I thought I had it all figured out, well then I got the serum and everything else changed. Peggy was what I hope I could have after the war, but I went under and when I came out, everything had changed. I am a man out of time, annoying as it is. I am happy that this happened."

"How, everything was pulled out from under you?"

"Yes it was, but I found my footing, and it's with the Avengers, I know what I have to do, but I never expected to fall in love again. I told myself that I would never fall in love again, but here I am; madly in love with a woman that I never would have met if I hadn't went into the ice"

"Steve"

He shook his head "No, Natasha you're the one I don't deserve, you deserve all this, you deserve the chance for a normal life. A guy like me, never gets the girl"

"Well that's a lie"

"I know, but how did the guy who didn't know how to dance, and could barely talk to woman and who would almost want to pass out climbing a flight of stairs too fast get a strong and independent woman like you?"

"I have no idea, but you did"

Steve smiled "yeah, well Nat, just think whenever you start to question yourself: how did I get here?"

Natasha nodded and she put her hand on his face and looked into those blue pools "God I love you"

Steve smiled "Natasha?"

"Yeah"

"If something happens that makes things go bad, really bad, don't follow me"

Natasha frowned "What?"

"If something happens that makes what I choose to do dangerous, do not follow me"

Natasha shook her head "Steve, I will follow you"

"Please don't"

"Why?"

"Because every time that something like that happens, people close to me get hurt"

"Steve, I will follow you"

Steve smiled "I know you will, but don't. If something happened to you, I couldn't live with myself"

"So what I choose the other side?"

"Yes, like you said before, not everyone agrees with me, I would lose for what's right?"

"I would lose for what's right to"

"I know you would, but promise me, when something like that happens, if it happens, you choose the other side"

Natasha looked at him "I can't promise that"

Steve smiled at her "You wouldn't be you if you said you would, Nat, if you do decide to follow me, keep yourself safe"

"You know I'll be right in the fight with you"

"I know, you can handle yourself"

"What if the side I choose makes me fight you?"

"Then its ok, in the end, you just make it through it alive"

"What about you?"

"I will try to do the same"

Natasha sighed "I can't change your mind can I?"

"No"

"I figured, well I hope it never happens"

"Me too"

The conversation ended there and Natasha was soon in the shower as Steve was cleaning up from what they did to the room. Once he had fixed the bed, he opened the closet and he looked at all the wrapped presents that they had accumulated during the week. He looked at the bathroom door as the shower turned off. Natasha walked out a few minutes later with a towel around her. Steve smiled at her "Hey uh…do we have enough?"

Natasha saw that he was standing at the closet where all the presents were "Yes, stop worrying Steve"

Steve nodded "I know, just, never bought something for a kid before"

Natasha smiled at his remark "Well I don't do it very often, well remember a lot of that is for Clint and Laura. There are only a few things for Cooper and Lila."

"And the outfit that you bought Nathaniel"

"Yeah, well that will be a surprise"

Steve looked at her and she stood behind him at the dresser. She dropped the towel and began to grab some clothes. Steve closed the closet, he walked over to the dresser; he rested his arm on it "Nat?"

"Hmm"

"You've heard about the Intel that Fury got a week ago?"

"About the other Captain America, yeah"

"Well, Rhodey asked me before that happened if we could investigate ONI for more Intel on it, I said no"

"Wise choice, if it was a kept secret, it most likely has National security written all over it"

"Yeah, well others think that we should investigate, well it's another Captain America"

"You feeling jealous?" she asked teasingly

Steve gave her a look "No, just what if I didn't make the right choice?"

"Well Steve, if you're wrong then you messed up and that's normal"

"I don't think everyone else will see it that way"

"If they don't then they don't understand that sometimes we make mistakes, look Stark made some and we've forgiven him, well most of them"

Steve nodded "I just wanted your opinion"

Natasha nodded as she put her bra on. Steve nodded and tapped the dresser a few times with his fingers and walked away. After she was dressed, it was later in the day when a knock came from the door. Steve was in the kitchen at the time and Natasha was sitting on the couch. She stood and walked to the door, she looked through the peep hole to see who it was, when she saw who it was, all the color from her face drained away. Steve was drying his hands off with a hand towel, he tossed it over his shoulder and it hung there, he walked toward her as she kept staring out of the peep hole. "Who is it?" He asked

When he didn't get a response from her, he frowned "Natasha?"

She couldn't move, her heart was racing and her feet were locked in place. She looked away from the peep hole and slowly turned around. Steve saw how she wasn't registering much and how her eyes seemed distant, she looked pale, well paler than she usually looked. Steve walked to the door and he looked through the peep hole and Bucky was standing outside the door. Natasha took a few weak steps away from the door, Steve looked at her "Nat, go to the bedroom"

Natasha nodded slightly and slowly walked to the bedroom, she had her hands on her arms as a way of comfort, but it wasn't comforting.

Steve watched as she disappeared into the hallway, he sighed and unlocked the door. He opened it and Bucky saw him and smiled. Steve returned the smile "Bucky"

"Hey, I was given leave from the boss and I decided to take the time to come by"

Steve held the door open, but he didn't open it wide for him to come in. Bucky noticed how Steve himself was welcoming, but the way he was holding the door half closed told him that he wasn't going to let him in. Bucky sighed "Natasha is here isn't she?"

Steve inhaled "Yeah, sorry, but not here"

Bucky nodded and he glanced past Steve and into the apartment "Well can you talk in the hallway?"

"Yeah"

"Let him in Steve" they both heard Natasha's distant voice say

Steve opened the door wide open and Bucky hesitantly walked into the apartment. He pulled off his coat and placed it on a chair next to the dining room table. "I don't want to be a nuisance" Bucky began to say

"It's ok Buck, just sit down" Steve said

Bucky nodded and took a seat and Steve pulled a chair out and took a seat along with him. Bucky was comfortable, but he was nervous, a little anxious actually. Steve heard Natasha slowly walking back through the hallway. He saw her come around the corner and she stayed there and leaned against the wall. She didn't say anything, but Steve saw that she had a hand out of view, he really hoped she didn't have a gun. He pushed the thought aside and looked at Bucky. "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

Bucky glanced back at Natasha and sighed nervously "I…I wanted to talk about Alexie"

"Yeah, well he's on the Helicarrier"

Bucky nodded "I know that, but have you interrogated him yet?"

Steve shook his head "No, I was going to after Christmas"

"Well I was wondering, not to get in the way of the big investigation, but would you mind if I interrogated him before you, you know just talk to him?"

"I don't see why not, Fury told me he won't talk to anyone though, he would only speak to me"

"Well I figured he would talk to me"

"You can try, so…" Steve said wanting to change the subject "How's Hill?"

"Good, we'll both be back a few days after Christmas, Gerald is making it hard to want to come back" he said with a chuckle

Steve slightly laughed "Is that it?"

Bucky nodded "Pretty much, and when did you want to get that drink?"

"Well, soon" Steve looked at Natasha, both her arms were crossed, she hadn't been holding a gun after all.

"How has the search for Yelena going?" Natasha asked with a calm but blunt voice

Bucky turned to look at her "Well they almost had her, but she got away. Not much more than that"

Natasha nodded "How about Zemo?"

"Elusive as ever"

Natasha nodded again and stayed quiet, Bucky swallowed "Well I'll get out of your hair, Merry Christmas"

Steve smiled and stood up along with Bucky "Merry Christmas to you to"

Steve walked Bucky to the door and they embraced "See you punk"

Steve chuckled "Just stay out of trouble"

Bucky smirked and the door closed, Steve locked it and turned around. Natasha was still leaning against the wall. "Well that could have been worse" he said

Natasha sighed, she had regained her normal color back "Not so bad" she walked back into the bedroom, Steve took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen, he needed to finish washing the dishes.

Natasha was alone in the bedroom, the door was closed, but not locked. She was sitting Indian style on the bed. She had both her hands on her arms, she had her eyes closed. She was breathing slowly trying to get back to how she was before _he_ showed up. She took a deep breath and she could remember being in the same room with him years back. The mansion was warm at least, but that didn't hide its cold nature. She was standing in a room and the Winter Soldier was standing by a table. Natasha inhaled sharply as she remembered what he said to her.

" _You are improving"_

" _Well I've had a good teacher" she said with a smile_

 _Winter Soldier took a quick drink from his glass and walked toward her, her heart fluttered as he got closer. He stood before her and he was holding the glass of vodka in his real hand. She got a little closer, he didn't show anything. He saw her though, her long red hair, her bangs, her ivory skin. He stood a little closer and they could feel each other's breath. She leaned a little and He kept his face cold, she placed her lips on his. He stared at her as she drew away. He cocked an eyebrow. He turned away from her and waked back over to the table and softly put his glass down. She frowned at him and took a few steps forward and he turned, making her freeze. He looked at her and his eyes showed nothing "What are you doing?"_

 _She laughed nervously "I thought…I thought" she said her voice becoming quiet._

 _He walked forward and he got close again, she looked up at him. He looked into her eyes and he gave her no indication of what she showed before. He was doing what he was told, and he didn't like her anyway, maybe that wasn't true. "What you want Natalia is childish"_

 _She stared at him, how could he say something like that? She swallowed and she moved her eyes around the room, she felt hurt, her chest ached. "I thought…" she began to say_

" _That what? That I would want to be with you, why would I want to be with you?"_

 _She was silent and he smirked and nodded "This is training Natalia, nothing more, if you attempt to go there again I will kill you, you are not expected to fail, but you just did, you have a warning. Natalia, love is for children, it's just something that people do because they are weak and unable to handle anything, so they want someone with them. You don't need any of that, you don't want anything like that"_

 _She nodded and her heart ached more, she wanted to cry, but she held back the tears._

Natasha opened her eyes and she was back in Steve's apartment, the warm and peaceful apartment. She looked around and she felt her throat tighten and she felt tears come to her eyes, she shut her eyes and the tears burned as she put her head in her hands. She silently sobbed as she could feel the pain from so long ago, still just as strong as the day it happened. She opened her eyes and tears flowed even faster down her cheeks. She was alone for about another second before Steve was at the door. He was staring at her "Nat?"

Natasha looked up at him and she went back to sobbing into her hands. Steve rushed forward and he sat down next to her. He put his hand on her back and he slowly put his arm around her. Natasha could feel the warmth from his touch, the comfort. She moved quickly and wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Steve could feel her tears soaking his shirt, he pulled her even closer, Natasha moved slightly and she was on his lap holding onto him. Steve held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Steve wished he knew what to do for her, but he didn't. Locked up Natasha he knew how to help, but straight out crying Natasha, he didn't see that often. He just held her, he spoke softly "Hey, its ok. I'm here"

Natasha sobbed a little harder once he said that, Steve closed his eyes and kept holding her. Natasha pushed away from him, Steve let her go and she stood up and walked over to the corner. She was breathing frantically, Steve stood and she saw him moving closer and she coward into the corner. Steve kept walking forward and he knelt down. Natasha had her eyes slammed shut and she was crying uncontrollably. Steve put his hand on her shoulder and she seemed to want to get away from him "Hey, you're not there anymore, you're right here, with me"

Natasha could hear his words, but they felt like lies, like all the other lies that had been told to her. "You're right here, in my apartment. I'm right here"

Natasha breathed shakily as she tried to picture Steve's apartment, she kept seeing all the things she had done and it wasn't working. Steve was about to freak out, he didn't know what to entirely do for her other than comfort her, he was like this in Red Room, he hoped he'd never feel this way again, but right now he just wanted her to not feel the pain.

Natasha moved through her memories frantically, trying to find anything to focus on to make her feel better. She thought back to a quiet evening in New York, the cool breeze and the rustling of leaves. She pictured a sunset and she was sitting on a bench with Steve, his arms were around her and they were the same way she remembered them, soft, and loving, no second agenda, just in the moment, no planning ahead, just here.

Natasha felt her heart slowly start to calm down and she was still crying, but she was able to open her eyes and see Steve's worried face with those puppy dog eyes. He gave her a comforting smile "hey" he said softly

Natasha felt tears pour down her face, she shot forward and put her arms around him, she didn't sob, but she held him tightly. Steve was on his knees and Natasha was in his arms, he held her close as she closed her eyes and fought the bad memories away. Steve closed his eyes and held her tight, she was almost choking him from her grip on him. He could feel her heart slowly becoming calm. Her breathing was slowly and deeper, less frantic and short like before. Natasha opened her eyes and she could only see the bedroom and Steve's blonde hair that was at the corner of her eye. She inhaled deeply and she felt better, she was back in the apartment. Steve helped her to her feet a few minutes later. He walked her over to the bed and sat her down. He walked over and grabbed his desk chair and pulled it over and set it down in front of her. He took a seat and she watched him the entire time, her eyes swollen and red. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs. He took her hand in his, he looked at her "You ok?"

Natasha nodded slightly, her heart wasn't hammering, so yeah she felt better. Steve brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, he moved his other hand up her arm and rested it against her cheek. He kept her hand in his, never loosening his grip. "It's because of Bucky isn't it?"

Natasha kept her eyes off of him in an introverted way and nodded. Steve sighed "Nat, I know what happened to you in Red Room, and what you did once you became Black Widow"

Natasha looked at him with glistening eyes "I know" she said through a quiet sob. Steve looked at her "You are more afraid of Bucky than Red Room, why?"

Natasha looked away from him and she felt another tear fall down her cheek. Did he really want to know what his best friend did all those years ago? She looked at him and he was sure in what he asked, and he was prepared for her answer, he expected nothing good. She hesitated and sighed, her eyes closed and more tears fell down her face. Steve lifted her chin and wiped the tears off her cheeks as he cupped them with his hands "Hey, it's ok, you can tell me" he said softly

Natasha nodded slightly and took a deep shaky breath. "I was fifteen when I first met him"

Steve kept one hand on her thigh and the other hand resumed to hold her hand. She spoke again "It was recommended…because I had a problem with keeping my emotions under control"

Steve listened to her words carefully as she continued to speak. She felt her throat tighten a little "So I had lessons with him, to be able to keep them nonexistent" She shuttered slightly and continued "It was like any other lesson I had been in, but the year I turned eighteen, the last year I was…nor…normal."

Steve kept his eyes on her and he tightened his grip on her hand to show that he was there, she returned the grip. She looked down at his hand holding hers, she looked back up at him with a deep breath. "I was actually arranged to be married that year to"

Steve remembered her telling him about how she was married once, but the man had died. She swallowed "I liked him of course, he was nice, loving, but I liked the Winter Soldier to, I don't know. Every day I had to seduce him, and he had to seduce me, it was…" she felt more tears coming to her eyes.

Steve put his hand on her face "Hey, it's ok." He said reassuringly

Natasha breathed and she felt like her chest was slowly constricting, a tightening was making her unable to say anything. She took a deep breath and she felt the tightening lessen, she hesitated to say anymore. "One day, I tried something, it uh…didn't end like I wanted. I was hurt, rejected, for the first time in my life. The one person I ever liked rejected me, then a month later I got married. He was nice, but then one day he left on a mission, and he didn't come back. I…was heartbroken, the other man that I liked was gone, and then just before I turned nineteen I was given the graduation. I lost everything, I had been beaten and rejected so many times. I was broken so many times, I became different, they made me the way they wanted me; uncaring, cold, no remorse, a monster. The Winter Soldier was one of the people that made me the way I was, and I hate him for it" she said with tears falling down her cheeks.

Steve's eyes were becoming wet with tears, but he held them back. He looked at her "So you were…"

"Abused? Yeah" she said and her eyes looked away from him.

Steve leaned forward a little more "What kind?"

Natasha looked at him and she closed her eyes "All of them, I messed up, I got beat. I showed an emotion, they broke me psychologically, I failed a sedu…seduction, they…" Natasha didn't say anything else. Steve saw that her lips was trembling. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She accepted the hug, she closed her eyes and breathed slowly, feeling the warmth from his body. She felt his heart beating against her chest. Steve looked at her "I'm sorry…I wish I could have gotten you out of that?"

"Me to, but it happened"

Steve sighed, they rested their foreheads against each other's. Natasha put her hand on his chest and felt his heart beating against her hand. He had his hands on her back and she moved her hands to his face. They sat there in silence, just being in each other's company. Steve looked at her "Nat?"

She looked at him and he spoke "Did Bucky ever…"

"No, he never touched me"

Steve nodded "I just…" he stopped talking and she looked at him "Steve?" He looked at her "It was a long time ago, I just want to move on"

Steve nodded "I'm here"

"Good, because I can't do any of this without you"

Steve pulled her close and she inhaled deeply, he kissed her lightly and she kissed him back. His lips were soft and somehow she could still taste spearmint.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was in the Helicarrier, he was walking to Jane's lab and he was only going to be here for a little while before he went back to Austria. Hill was there with Gerald, she had given him permission to go see Steve, well she wanted to come to, but Gerald convinced her to stay. He was about to enter Jane's lab when the doors opened. Fury was walking out and he saw Bucky standing there. Fury stopped in his tracks "Barnes?"

"Nick"

Fury walked closer "I thought you were in Austria"

"Well I got a little time to leave, I'm going back tonight, I just needed to do something"

"Need any help?"

"Yeah I need to speak to Alexie"

Fury gave him a tested look "He won't talk to you"

Bucky nodded "He'll talk, just let me try"

Fury nodded "I'll go get him, see you in interrogation in five?"

"Yeah"

Fury walked past him and disappeared around the corner. Bucky looked at Jane, she was typing into a computer as usual. She saw him "Hey, how's the arm holding up?" He walked up to the table "It's as good as it was when you gave it to me"

Jane nodded "I do good work"

Bucky chuckled, he glanced at her computer and he saw a global search, "I see you're still looking for Yelena"

Jane looked at the computer "yeah, pain in the ass really" her head turned back to him "How's Hill?"

"Good, back in Austria. I came back for a day"

"So you want to spend the remainder of that day interrogating a man who won't talk to anyone, you're weird"

Bucky chuckled "I didn't know I was going for normal"

Jane smirked "Well I hope you get him to talk, um…have you heard about the other Captain America?"

"Yeah, interesting is all I can say"

Jane nodded "A little weird"

"Hmm"

Jane walked around the table and she came up to him and looked at him. He watched her and she gave him a hug, he was taken back by it at first. "It's good to see you Bucky"

"You to" Bucky said slightly uncomfortable

Jane let go of him "I guess that you've also heard that we haven't found Niko's body?"

"Yeah, another reason why I am here"

Jane nodded "I hope the bastard's dead"

"Me too"

"Well I think you better get to interrogation"

Bucky nodded, he was about to leave when he looked back at her "Hey Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you gotten anything from the big guy?"

"Banner?"

"No, Thor?"

Jane nodded "Ah no, he's probably busy"

"How does that work?"

"I'm not entirely sure"

"So are you still you know, dating?"

"I guess, well it's more of a long distance relationship"

Bucky nodded "Just wondering"

Jane shrugged "Fury gets mad if you're late"

"Yes he does" Bucky said leaving in a hurry.

Bucky arrived in the observation room, and Fury was standing close to the glass, he was staring at Alexie. "He has been quiet ever since I spoke to him"

Bucky stood next to Fury and looked at Alexie, he looked unkempt and scruffy "Well he is Russian"

"I thought he was British?"

"Kind of"

Fury sighed "Good luck"

"Thanks, record everything he says"

Fury nodded, Bucky left the room and he got to the door for the interrogation room, he put his hand on the door and he took a breath and pushed the door open. Alexie had his hands cuffed to the table, he saw Bucky walking in. he smiled and chuckled "Hello Barnes"

Bucky took a seat and rested his metal hand on the table and he looked at him "Alexie" he said calmly.

Alexie looked around "Nice place, the food is better than the Gulag's"

"What was the plan?" Bucky asked

Alexie looked at him "What plan?"

"The grand plan, Niko's plan?"

"Oh that plan, well I don't know"

"Are you telling me you helped Niko and you had no idea what he was planning?"

"Well of course I know what he was planning, but if you think I'm going to tell you, then you have another thing coming"

"I figured as much, is Niko dead?"

Alexie looked at him with raised eyebrows "You shot him"

"Yeah well we can't find his body"

Alexie chuckled "Niko is…Niko"

"Yeah I know, cut the shit Alexie, what was he planning?"

"I told you I wouldn't tell you"

"Ok then, did you ever hear of Captain America?"

Alexie frowned "The blonde boy, yeah"

"The other one?"

"Other one? Oh, that one" he said smiling

"Yes, that one"

Alexie sighed and he licked his lips "I don't think I'll tell you that either"

Bucky grabbed him by the collar and punched him twice. Alexie was stunned and his nose was bleeding and he shook his head "Wow, good hit"

Bucky was starting to get annoyed "Why did you help Niko?"

"He was my friend"

"That's all?"

"He saved my life, and after that he convinced me to help him, you know stop Red Room, take down the KGB"

"Yeah I know?"

Alexie looked at him "No you don't, you should remember me from back then"

"What do you mean back then?"

"In Red Room, I was there"

Bucky frowned "No you weren't"

"Well I guess Professor Grigor got rid of that memory" he said grinning "It's a good one"

Bucky frowned "I know that you're a dead man once Steve talks to you"

Alexie nodded "Ah yes, where is the big guy. Not scared is he?"

"He's taking his time"

"So you mean he's fucking Black Widow?"

Bucky glared at him and he arched an eyebrow at him and gave him a nod "Come on James, that doesn't make you at all jealous?"

"No"

"That's right you are fucking Hill, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, what is with you and agents?"

Bucky blinked and slightly rolled his eyes "If you're trying to annoy me or get me to kill you. You're going to need to try harder"

Alexie smirked "I will spill the beans once blonde boy talks to me"

Bucky frowned "What was Niko's plan?" he said trying to get back on topic

Alexie chuckled "He has so much planned for you Barnes"

"You mean he had?"

"No, has"

"Are you telling me he's alive?"

Alexie saw Bucky's reaction "No, but his organization will carry out his good work"

Bucky leaned forward "Shadow Games is finished?"

Alexie laughed "You haven't' even seen the opening scene, this was just the trailers"

"What is it with you two making movie references?"

"More dramatic"

"Well it's also a good way to get killed"

Alexie chuckled "Just wait Barnes, you will beg before the end"

"Beg for what?"

"That's for you to find out"

Bucky stood up "Well you have been insightful"

Alexie watched Bucky turned to leave, he was at the door when Alexie spoke. "Barnes, you watch out for it, soon there won't be anything to hold onto, and you'll be lost"

"Have fun in hell Alexie, I'll join you later"

Alexie chuckled "I look forward to it"

Bucky entered the observation room, Fury looked at him "Well he talked"

"Yeah in a bunch of damn circles"

"Well at least we know that Niko may be alive"

Bucky sighed "I was hoping that he was dead"

"We still are"

 _ **Steve**_

It was late when Steve landed the Quinjet in the large building behind the hill. He flicked the switches and the Quinjet became quiet as the power slowly turned off. Natasha was standing behind him, she had her hand on his shoulder. "You ready?" she asked

Steve sighed "yeah, at least we have our own place right now"

The ramp opened and stopped as it touched the floor, Natasha grabbed the stack of present that was tied down and walked them down the ramp and set them down on a chair. Steve unhooked himself from the pilot's seat and walked toward the ramp. Natasha saw the sparring area to the right. She saw the secret rooms that were open. She walked over to them, she entered. She got to the bedroom and she saw a bottle of wine and a note. She grabbed the note and read: _Hey Nat, hope you made it in ok, see you at breakfast, it'll be nice to see you both. Oh and please try not to ruin the room, I know you Steve like to get freaky. –Clint_

Natasha smiled at the note and Steve walked in behind her "Well Barton sure didn't make us feel unwelcome"

Natasha turned around and had the bottle of wine in her hands "Well I guess we could have a little drink before bed"

Steve smirked "A drink and maybe" he got close and he looked down her body and checked her out "Something else"

Natasha moved her eyes down his body and she moved them back up and looked at him "Well we could have something on the side"

Steve smirked and he grabbed the two wine glasses that were sitting next to the bucket of ice that the bottle of wine had been in. Natasha pulled the cork out and she poured the wine into the glasses. He gave her glass and she took it, she placed the bottle back into the bucket of ice. Steve took a sip of his wine and he swallowed. Natasha took a sip and she swallowed, he watched as her neck shifted as she swallowed. He looked at her smooth ivory skin, her emerald eyes staring right back into him, seeing right through him. Natasha set her glass of wine down "I could never stick with wine"

Steve took a long gulp and wished it had an effect on him "Me to" he put the glass of wine down and he moved his hands around her and rested them on her back. She looked up at him and she smirked "Well, soldier boy. Take your favorite spy to bed"

"Yes ma'am"

Steve grabbed her thighs and pulled her up, she wrapped her leg around his waist to support herself. She could fell his breath against her neck as he walked her to the bed. Steve slowly placed her down. She laid back on the bed and he helped her take off her layers of shirts. He leaned over her and kissed up her stomach, Natasha started to pull his shirt up and she rubbed his abs as he kissed under her breasts. Steve leaned away and quickly pulled off his shirt and tossed it away. He kissed her hard and his tongue explored her mouth, he felt her hands moving down his back and he felt her grab his ass. He kissed her neck and she exhaled as his lips tickled and made her feel hot at the same time.

Steve leaned back up and he unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants down. He was in his boxers as he climbed back over her. Natasha kissed him and she lightly bit his neck as she felt his hands move over her body. Steve kissed her neck and moved down kissing her collar bone and he kissed both her breasts. He pulled Natasha off the bed slightly and unhooked her bra and pulled it off. He put his mouth around her breast and he lightly sucked on her nipple and flicked his tongue across it. Natasha closed her eyes and moaned from his lips and tongue making her feel good. He kissed down her stomach and he massaged her breasts with his hands as he moved further down her body. Natasha could feel his tongue getting closer to her waist and it make her ache with pleasure as she wanted him down there. He grabbed the edges of her pants and pulled them off, he kissed around her panties and he lightly bit them and pulled them away and let them snap back into place. Natasha exhaled as she became wet from the fact that he was so close, but wasn't there. Steve pulled her panties off and he held her legs up. He did one of her favorite things, he kissed and licked down each thigh, and it made her shiver and twitched slightly as she wanted him down there. He got closer and he could tell she was wet, there was a wet spot on the covers. He smirked "You're really wet"

Natasha moaned as she felt his breath against her opening. "It's your fault"

Steve smiled and he planted his mouth on her, she moaned and gasped. He moved his tongue over her slit and he lightly sucked on her with his lips. Why was he so good at that? She moaned as he moved his hands back up and grabbed her breasts. He took his mouth off of her and kissed her. Natasha could taste herself on his lips, he lightly rubbed something against her vagina and she opened her mouth slightly as she knew what it was. He moved slightly and he began to enter her, and he took himself away before he entered her. She moaned and whimpered in disappointment. "Don't tease me Rogers"

Steve smiled "What if I like teasing you?" he asked as he did it again. Natasha moaned "Steve, put it in" she said with a wanting that made her almost seem like she was begging. Steve entered her and he exhaled as he felt her all around him, she pulled him in deeper, she moaned as he moved deeper. He kissed her neck and she gasped and he thrusted into her and she moaned. He moved his hands down her body as he moved and she shivered from the soft touch from his fingers on her thigh. He kissed her passionately and he thrusted faster now and she moaned louder, she kissed his neck and she dug her nails into his back as he went deeper, he groaned in response. Natasha closed her eyes and just let go of everything, she just stayed in the moment, the pleasurable moment, and she never wanted to leave. Steve moved over and Natasha was on top now, she knew what he wanted. She pushed him down onto the bed and she rode him hard, he moaned as she moved up and down on his cock. She exhaled in pleasure as his hands moved up her stomach and grabbed her breasts and lightly squeezed her nipples. She closed her eyes and she moaned as he went in and out of her. Steve moved her onto her side and he slipped out of her, she wanted him back in there.

Natasha faced away from him and she felt his chest against her back. He angled himself and went inside her. She moaned as she felt him touch every part of her, he went even deeper than before and the fact that she had her legs close together made her tighter. He moaned as he felt her gripping him. He wasn't going to last long in this position, but it made her moan loudly, and Steve loved being able to smack his pelvis against her ass. Natasha felt his hand grab her breast and she moved her head back and felt his breath against her neck. Natasha arched her back and her ass pressed harder against his pelvis and he thrusted. She smiled as she got a loud groan of pleasure from him. "Come on Steve, cum"

Steve moaned loudly as he felt her pressing even harder against him. He moved his hand over her hip and put his fingers on her clitoris and rubbed in circular motions and lightly teased her. Natasha moaned and she was getting close. She smiled and she pressed harder into him, whenever he thought she couldn't get even more, she got more. He moaned and he was breathing heavily. Natasha wanted him to cum "Come on Steve, I want you" she moaned as she thrusted harder. He was getting close and it was almost unbearable to hold it back. Natasha was catching her breath "Come on Steve, cum inside me" she moaned

Steve groaned and he felt himself getting closer. Natasha could fell the wave of pleasure traveling down, she moaned as it began to crash. Steve grunted and he felt her pulsing around him as she came. Natasha moaned and he emptied himself into her, she felt the added warmth from his ejaculation. She shivered as she kept coming. Steve was breathing heavily as Natasha gave a satisfied laugh "Well, I could use a glass of wine now"

Steve chuckled "Well, I'm ready"

Natasha looked at him "Ready for what?"

Steve moved inside her and she moaned as she felt him inside her. "I love your stamina" Natasha said as he began to thrust faster.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Montana**_

The Moon shined through the opening in the clouds, the white light touched the snow, making the night seem to glow. Snow was falling gently, and the light from the cottage was dim. The man was lying in his bed, he was covered in sweat and he groaned slightly "Sir?" he mumbled. He stirred and his head shot to the right "Jacob?" He inhaled deeply in shock "How?"

He groaned and the pain hit the back of his head "NO!" he yelled as he shot upward and was wide awake. He was breathing heavily and he was alone. The silence of the room made it have weight from his breathing, the fact of no one he knew, everyone he knew was gone. He pulled the covers off of him, he moved to the edge of the bed and he put his feet onto the floor, he took a deep breath and sniffed. Standing, he felt his back crack a little, he glanced outside his window. He saw that the snow was falling less now, a peaceful light fall, not the blizzard it was before. He walked to the door and pulled it open, he walked toward his underground room below the cottage. He walked down the steps and entered, he saw his rifle again, he ran his hand along the rifle and he moved on. He stared at the wall that was full of pictures and long red lines. He turned his head toward another door, he walked toward it and unlocked it. He pulled the heavy metal door open, he walked in and there was a man sitting in a chair and his hands were bound to the side of it.

He knocked his hand against the metal door and the man's head shot up and he was awake. He looked at him and he increased his breathing and he tried to get out of his binds. The man chuckled "You're not getting out of this doc"

The man stopped moving and he sighed, his left eye was swollen and his nose was broken, his lip looked half torn off. He had a strap of cloth over his mouth, the man removed the cloth. The man breathed deep breaths. "Sean?"

"No, Sean Richardson is dead. Noah"

Noah swallowed "I've been here for…"

"A while"

Noah coughed and he inhaled deeply, his throat hurt from the fact of being parched.

"And you will be my guest for just a little longer"

"What have I done to you? Sean?"

"Sean is dead, you and your boss killed him, and you've done a lot"

"Jim? Where is he?"

"Dead, long time now. You've been here a long time doc, you've only been awake for very little, and you might have suppressed most of it"

"I can't feel my legs" Noah said alarmed

"That would be because of what happened in the facility"

"Facility?"

"Yes, you don't remember much do you doc? That head injury, nasty"

"What do you want from me?"

The man walked forward "So much Noah" he ran his hand along his face "So much"

Noah held his breath and the man smirked "I want your life"

Noah's heart rate increased at the words and he struggled to get free again. The man put his hand on his shoulder and it made him freeze and not want to move. "Easy Noah, don't hurt yourself"

Noah looked around "Where am I?"

"Montana"

"I demand you…"

The man rushed him and grabbed him by the throat "Oh you demand? Demand what?"

He felt his fingers around his throat and he felt them slowly increasing in pressure "I'm sorry"

The man sighed "No you're not" he grabbed his arm and squeezed and crushed his bone. Noah exclaimed in pain as his left arm was shattered from his grip. The man chuckled "You've done so much worse" he jabbed his ribs with his fingers and two of them snapped. Noah gasped in pain as his ribs broke and he yelled in pain as one stabbed his lung. He coughed and blood flowed out of his mouth and splattered the floor.

"Punctured lung" he jabbed the other side and the ribs broke and the rib stabbed his lung again. Noah coughed again and more blood ejected from his mouth. "Please" he begged

The man smiled "What was it you said about me? Oh yeah he's just an asset"

Noah breathed and blood ran out of his broken nose. The man chuckled "Goodbye Noah"

He went to yell as he grabbed his throat and crushed his neck. Noah gagged and his eyes darkened and closed and his head hung low as he died. The man took his hand off of his throat and he took a deep breath "Say hello to Jim for me"

The man walked away and went back up the stairs to the normal part of the cottage. Leaving Noah sitting limp in the chair, blood slowly leaking out of his mouth.

He got to the top of the stairs and he sighed, he turned back and looked down the stairs. He went back down, his feet softly padding the stairs as he did. He walked back into the familiar room, he looked at the rifle and he ran his hand along it. He hovered over the barrel. He inhaled deeply and sighed, he felt depressed just looking at it. He ran his hand back along the rifle and came to the trigger, he lightly placed his hand on the metal. He could see the dried blood that was sprayed out over the metal and the stock. He remembered when this happened, the day that he truly died. Sean Richardson died, and nothing but a broken man and a scared blistering wound remains, the night it happened was like any other.

 _Nine years ago…_

 _The roaring wind was not being caused by the storm, but by the newly developed vehicle, ONI had gotten their hands on it from S.H.I.E.L.D. The Quinjet banked and went through the rain with bullet like precision. Sean was standing the entire time, he had his hand on the handle bars on the roof of the compartment. Jackson was going over his rifle, Boyd was sitting calmly and his eyes were closed. Jacob stood and he grabbed the handle bars and walked toward Sean. He looked at his new look, even though it's been a few years since he became Captain America, the look was still new to him. "Ever feel like this is still new?" he asked_

 _Sean looked at him, his face covered by the helmet, he smiled "I'm used to it by now, what you aren't?"_

 _Jacob sighed "It still gets me"_

 _Sean looked down at the large white star on his chest, he inhaled deeply. The Quinjet banked to the right, he accustomed himself to the exchange of weight and he didn't move. Jacob took a slight step. He looked around, the pilot signaled him "Ok" he looked at everyone "Men let's move"_

 _Boyd stood up and he was awake, Jackson cocked his rifle and stood as well. Sean heard the ramp descend and the roaring wind got louder. "Ok activate comms"_

 _They all activated their comms "Comms check"_

" _Jackson, copy"_

" _I'm hungry" Boyd said_

" _Copy Boyd"_

" _Hot guy talking" Jacob said_

 _They all chuckled "Ok we're good, now this is supposed to be a quick and clean operation"_

" _So all hell is going to break loose" Boyd said_

" _Probably" Jacob confirmed_

 _Sean got a signal from the pilot "In two"_

 _Boyd took a deep breath "So who's buying when we get back?"_

" _You asked" Jackson said_

 _Boyd stooped his shoulders "really I always buy"_

" _You always ask" Sean said_

 _Sean saw the signal to go, "Light is green"_

 _They all ran out of the Quinjet and jumped out into the rain. They began their descent toward the base that housed three known terrorists. Sean angled himself and he shot past Boyd, he hung back and slowed himself so he didn't hit Jackson who was slightly ahead of him. Jacob was in the lead and he saw that it was time, he pulled his chute and shot up backwards. Jackson went next, and then Boyd. Sean kept going, he opened his arms and slowed down, he saw the ground getting closer, he pulled his chute and he shot up and he unhooked himself and he fell to the ground. He landed softly and he slowly stood, he had his rifle up and he scanned the area. There was no enemy contact. Jacob and the other landed a few seconds later. They moved forward once the chutes were gone. They moved in an arrow like formation, Sean was in the lead. "Keep it tight"_

" _Copy" Jacob said_

 _Their boots sloshed through the wet mud, Sean saw a checkpoint, he put his hand into a fist and they stopped and knelt down. "I see three hostiles" Jacob said_

 _Sean saw another on the tower to the right of the checkpoint "make that four"_

 _Jacob watched them closely "I got the tower"_

" _Copy, go"_

 _Jacob stayed in a crouched walk and he made his way toward the tower. They kept an eye on the others at the checkpoint as Jacob began to climb the ladder at the back of the tower. He got to the top, he saw the man was standing with his back to him. He slowly climbed up and he snuck up behind him. He pulled out his knife and grabbed the man by the mouth and sliced through the man's neck. He slowly put the body down "He's not getting back up" he looked at the checkpoint "I have eyes on, well better eyes than you girls"_

" _See an opening?" Boyd asked_

" _Copy, two are inside watching a movie, one's outside for a smoke, I can see him you can't I guess he's mine"_

" _Ok, make it clean" Sean ordered._

" _Copy that"_

 _They all moved to new positions, Jacob stayed in the tower and kept his eyes on his target. He had him in his sights, he just needed to wait for the signal. They got closer and Sean saw that everyone was in position "Execute"_

 _Jacob shot his target in the head and Boyd opened the door to the small building, the two men looked at the door in confusion and Sean shot both of them. "Ok keep moving"_

 _They moved on, Jacob slid down the ladder and he moved quickly to catch up. Sean saw Jacob come back to formation "Ok the compound should be up ahead"_

" _You'd think these Ten Rings guys would be better" Jackson said_

" _There not trained like we are" Boyd said_

 _They kept moving forward, Sean saw a way in "Jacob, get in there, stay out of sight"_

" _Got it" Jacob said and he quickly moved toward the opening and he got into the compound. He saw a man standing by a truck, he grabbed him and snapped his neck and rolled him under the truck. He saw another walking in and he quickly rolled under the truck, out of sight. The man looked around confused and asked something in Arabic. Jacob shot him twice to the chest and he rolled out from under the truck and walked forward. He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him quickly to another truck and rolled him under it. He kept moving and he came to a good position and he had eyes on the three men they were after. They were torturing someone. "Hey Seal?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Did Intel say that they had hostages?"_

" _No"_

" _Well they have one"_

" _Is he one of ours?"_

" _No, its woman" Jacob said softly and he saw her get smacked across the face, she was covered in their clothes "Looks like a local"_

" _They're the priority, not some whore they're beating"_

" _Copy"_

 _Jacob watched closely and he saw the woman get hit again, she slowly looked at the one who hit her. Jacob had to admit, she could take a hit._

 _Sean and the others moved and they got into the compound, they split up and they each got a position around the three men and the hostage. Sean aimed and he had one in his sights "I'm good"_

" _Me to"_

" _Copy that"_

 _They were all ready, Sean took a deep breath "Execute"_

 _They all fired and they killed the three terrorists. They fell to the ground and blood moved over the wet mud. The hostage wasn't surprised and she broke her binding and searched one of them and pulled something out of his clothes and stuffed them into hers and she ran off and gave Jacob a little wave. "What the fuck?" Boyd said_

" _Let her go, we got what we wanted" Sean said_

 _Jacob sighed and he saw a flare get shot up into the sky "Shit, guys, flare!"_

 _Sean stood "regroup at the house"_

" _Copy"_

 _Sean ran toward the house and he pushed the door open and he shot four men that were in there. Jacob came in after him and shot another man who was coming down the stairs from the second floor. Boyd and Jackson joined them. Sean looked around "Secure the house, Boyd, Jackson, get set up upstairs"_

 _They nodded and moved up the stairs and they heard a few more gunshots "Clear" Jackson said over the comms. Sean looked at Jacob "Get set up"_

 _Jacob nodded and he dragged a few bodies a good distance from the door. Sean moved a large table in front of the only door into the house. He looked around and he saw another table, he flipped it over "Cover for if it gets bad"_

" _Copy that"_

" _I'm contacting Westbrook" Sean said_

 _Jacob nodded and saw that the compound was becoming surrounded by hostiles. Sean got Westbrook on the line. "What is the problem?" he asked_

" _We have a situation" Sean said_

" _What kind of situation"_

" _We are stuck in the compound and the Ten Rings are surrounding us. The three terrorists have been dealt with, we just need a little support"_

" _May I remind you Captain that we are not sanctioned to be there?"_

" _Yes sir, I know, but"_

" _Hold out, we will come get you"_

" _Yes sir, um…sir?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _We didn't walk in on another operation did we?"_

" _No, why?"_

" _Well there was a hostage that wasn't a hostage and she got away with something on one of the Terrorist's person"_

 _A long sigh came from Westbrook "Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D. was there, Black Widow"_

" _Well it looks like both our missions are accomplished"_

" _Yeah, but now we have another one"_

" _And that is?"_

" _Getting you the hell out of there"_

" _Get here as fast as possible sir, we can hold out"_

" _I'm counting on it, Westbrook out"_

 _Sean sighed, Jacob looked at him "So" he urged_

" _We need to hold out"_

 _Jacob sighed and smiled, he was nodding sarcastically "Perfect"_

" _Hey, we're going home, you'll be home to have some of you mom's famous Lasagna"_

" _I hope" Jacob said and he looked out of the window and the men fired at them. Jacob got out of the way as bullets went through the window and hit the wall. Sean dove to cover and he sighed "Keep them out of the house boys"_

" _Copy" Boyd said and gunfire came from the second floor and then hostiles outside fell to the ground. The men surrounded the house and fired at it, the windows were the most heavily fired upon. Sean was stuck behind the wall and he couldn't get a shot, Jacob was lying against the wall and he was crunched up as bullets hit the floor and wall. Boyd fired at a line of enemies and they hit the mud, the rain made it hard to see them, but he did his best. Jackson pulled the pin out of a grenade and tossed it out the window and into a group of hostiles. A loud thud came and smoke and blood splattered outward._

 _Sean saw an opening and he aimed and fired, he took out four and he shot a man with an RPG and he fired it into the air. He went back behind the cover and reloaded his rifle "Keep an eye out for the RPGs"_

" _Roger" Jacob said and shot another one._

 _Sean saw one and he aimed, but bullets made him got back behind cover "Incoming!" he yelled_

 _The RPG fired and the projectile hit the wall and dust and fire erupted on the side of the house. Sean hit the floor and dust covered him and he coughed as he got back up. Jacob walked backwards and fired as he did, Sean got to his feet, and they both dove over the table as bullets flew toward them. They both got as close as possible and they glanced at each other "Boyd" Sean said_

" _Got it" Boyd responded and gunfire came after and more dead hostiles followed._

" _We've got the whole damn compound coming here" Jackson said_

" _Yeah and then some" Boyd added and he fired again, killing a small group running at the house_

 _Jackson aimed and he saw a helicopter "Shit"_

" _What?" Sean asked_

" _Enemy Helo!"_

 _Sean looked and he saw the helicopter hover and fired at the house. Sean saw the top of the table fly away in chunks of wood as the large caliber bullets tore through the house. Jackson dove down the stairs and he hit the bottom, Boyd was lying on the floor and he couldn't hear anything, nothing but ringing in his ears. Jackson came back up the stairs and he saw Boyd lying on the floor "Oh shit"_

 _Boyd glanced at him and wondered why he was shocked, he looked down and he had a large hole in his chest, he saw blood pooling around him. Jackson looked at him and Boyd's vision darkened and everything faded into black abyss and he felt his lungs extinguish all the air he had left. Jackson closed Boyd's eyes, he gritted his teeth and cursed "Boyd's gone"_

" _FUCK!" Jacob yelled loudly_

 _Sean looked at Jacob "Keep it together!" he ordered_

 _More hostiles swarmed the building and Sean fired at three and they back off a little then advanced again. Jacob killed three and he saw that they were going to get into the house "Incoming"_

 _Sean saw them swarm into the house, he fired and killed three and he ran out of bullets, he threw the rifle like a spear and hit one in the chest and speared him to the wall. He pulled a shield off his back and rolled over the table and he came up and kicked one out of the house. He blocked a barrage of gunfire and he threw the shield, it hit two and came back, he caught it and he saw another behind him, he swung the shield back and hit the man in the neck with the shield. Jacob tackled one to the floor and pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the eye. He looked and threw the knife into another's neck. He came up and punched on in the face and kicked him back. Jackson kept firing out the window at the constant advancing enemies. His breathing was frantic "DIE YOU FUCKERS!" he yelled_

 _Sean punched on and he hit the floor hard and he threw the shield and it hit one in the neck. He ran and caught the shield and blocked bullets as they flew toward him, he ran at the man and smashed him into the wall, crushing his chest. Jacob flipped one and stomped on his throat, eh came back and a knife sliced his arm, he grunted and grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the floor and choked him to death. Jacob came up and rolled out of the way of a charging hostile and he pulled out his sidearm and shit him with three quick taps to the chest. Jackson came down the stairs and fired at the one running at Jacob, he reloaded and cocked the rifle and shot a few more. The enemy helicopter aimed to fire and a rocket came and hit the side. It swayed and exploded, Sean saw a Quinjet fly across the sky and fired at the hostiles outside of the house._

 _Jacob grabbed his rifle that was lying on the floor and he caught a magazine that Jackson tossed to him, eh slapped it into the rifle and cocked it back and shot four more. Jackson stepped aside and a bullet hit him in the chest and then the neck. He staggered and he groaned as blood leaked out of his mouth, Jacob stared at him and Jackson looked at him and he grabbed a grenade and pulled the pin and he ran at the advancing hostiles and exploded. Jacob fell to the floor and he watched as Jackson and the one he took with him were nothing but smoke and flame. Jacob saw Sean snapped another's neck and he turned around and he pulled out his sidearm and shot three more men and he fired and ran out of bullets, he threw the pistol and hit a man in the throat. Jacob stood and he shot three more, The Quinjet flew over and fired at the remaining hostiles outside. Sean and Jacob stood in the middle of the room and bodied covered the floor. Sean took a few deep breaths "You good?"_

" _Yeah"_

 _Sean saw the Quinjet hovering outside, he put his hand to his ear "Westbrook?"_

" _Copy that Captain, you boys ok?"_

" _We lost Boyd and Jackson, me and Jacob are good"_

 _There was silence on the line "Good"_

 _Sean and Jacob walked out of the house and they looked up at the Quinjet as it hovered over them and its search lights shined on them. "Listen boys there's a problem"_

" _What is it sir?"_

" _Well see this wasn't a sanctioned Op and well it went sideways and uh, well it was an honor"_

 _Jacob and Sean looked at each other "Sir?"_

 _A bullet fired out of the Quinjet and hit Jacob in the chest, blood sprayed out and hit Sean in the face he looked at Jacob as he looked down at his chest and blood poured out of the wound. He looked at Sean "Sean?" he buckled backwards and Sean rushed forward and caught him in his arms. He knelt down "Jacob, no, no"_

 _Jacob coughed and blood leaked out the side of his mouth "Sea…Se…" Jacob exhaled and his closed his eyes. Sean put his fingers to his throat and there was now pulse, he felt his heart beat faster, he looked up at the Quinjet "Why?"_

" _There's always room for another Captain America, you were expendable Richardson, we've made copied of the device, and we don't need you"_

 _Sean gritted his teeth in anger "I'm going to kill you"_

 _Westbrook chuckled "Good luck with that"_

 _Sean stood up and left Jacob on the ground and rain sprayed into his face "You hear me? I'LL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU!"_

" _Clean this mess up" Westbrook ordered_

 _Sean saw all the weapons on the Quinjet activate and all the missiles fired at him._

Sean opened his eyes and stared at the rifle in front of him, he looked at the wall and he had Jacob's dog tags hanging on a knife stuck into the wall. He took a deep breath "Merry Christmas Jacob" Sean said and he clenched his jaw and swallowed, he turned toward another room and he saw his gear placed on the wall and his shield lay next to it on the floor, he took a deep breath and he knew it was time.

 _ **Steve**_

 _Morning…_

The steady clicking of the watch on the nightstand filled Steve's ears, he stirred slightly and he felt movement in his arms, he slowly opened his eyes, Natasha was awake and she was looking at the time. The covers were wrapped around them both, he swallowed. Natasha looked back at him and smiled "Morning Soldier" she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Morning" he said to her and he smirked

Natasha laid her head back down on the pillow "We should get going" she said

Steve inhaled "We can skip breakfast"

"You, skip breakfast, good luck with that"

Steve chuckled and he sighed "Yeah, well we can be late to it at least" he pulled her closer and kissed her and he moved his hand down her back and grabbed her perfect ass, she smiled through a kiss as he did "Control soldier" she whispered into his ear. Steve smiled and he kissed her neck and he pulled her closer. Natasha giggled and she lightly kissed his cheek "Come on" she said getting up and tossing the covers away.

Steve watched her stand and grab her clothes that he tore off her the night before. He blinked and he got out of the bed himself, he saw her bra hanging on the edge of the dresser, one of the straps hooked around one of the knobs. He walked over and he saw her scanning the room for it. He grabbed it and hung it off his finger toward her, she smirked and took it from him and put it on and clicked the back. Steve turned toward her and he put his arms around her and she couldn't get away, she smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She looked back at him, she could feel him pressing against her "You just can't help yourself" she said and laughed and it turned into a soft moan as he kissed the nape of her neck and it made a shiver go down her spine. Steve smiled "I know"

Natasha turned around in his arms and kissed him hard and she broke away. She looked at him and she placed her hand on his chest "Hey, later I'll make it worth our while"

Steve looked at her lovingly "I'm going to hold you to that"

The next few minutes were full of chaos, at least for Steve, he was holding most of the presents. They were ready to get to the house for breakfast, Steve felt his stomach ache from the lack of food. He followed Natasha with the large quantity of presents in his arms. Steve remembered that one of the presents were not there, he looked back "Nat, we forgot one"

Natasha smirked "That's not for them"

Steve kept following in confusion "Then who is it for?"

"You" she said looking back and smiled seductively at him. Steve gulped as he wondered what it could be. They moved on and they passed the barn, a reef was hanging above the large wooden door, which needed repainted. They got closer to the house and they were at the porch. First it was quiet then soft thudding made them both stop and the front door swung wide open. Cooper and Lila ran out to meet them. "Auntie Nat" Lila said as she jumped into Natasha's arms.

Cooper ran into Steve and gave him a hug, he would have hugged back but he had his arms full of presents. Natasha smiled at the sight, she looked at Lila "Mom and Dad inside?"

Lila nodded "They just got up"

Cooper went to the door and held it open as they walked in. Steve was last before Cooper and they walked into the living room. Clint and Laura saw them, Clint smiled "You made it, and the presents, that's a lot"

"We had a week to buy things, and we just kind of went with it" Natasha said with Lila still in her arms.

Clint chuckled "You can set them down on the floor by the tree Steve…need help?"

"No, I got'em"

"Ok, well Laura was starting to get breakfast ready"

Natasha walked into the kitchen and Laura gave her a hug, Lila was now back on the floor and she ran up to Steve after he put the presents down. She looked up at him "I've been practicing my drawing"

"You have, good I would like to see them"

Lila smiled up at him, and she rushed him and hugged him around the waist. Steve smiled and patted her on the back and she rushed off to go get her drawings. "Uncle Steve?" Cooper asked

Steve was motionless for a second then he realized that he was Uncle Steve. "Yeah?"

"Did you bring your shield?"

"Yeah, never really go anywhere without it"

"That's true it's like his phone" Natasha said from the kitchen.

"I was wondering if I could you know, hold it."

"Sure thing"

Cooper put his hand into a fist of triumph and ran off. Steve chuckled and Laura looked at him "You are his favorite"

"I am?" Steve asked

"Yeah, you and Stark take all the fans" Clint said walking forward.

Steve and Clint exchanged a hug and Natasha and Laura stayed in the kitchen to talk. Natasha looked back at the boys as they continued to talk in the living room. She looked at Laura "So have an idea what it is?"

Laura smiled "I think it's a boy"

Natasha nodded "He thinks it's a girl?"

"Yeah"

"So any strange cravings?"

Laura thought for a moment "I did want hot dogs at eleven o'clock at night once, smothered in ketchup"

"Did you get Clint to go get them?"

"Of course" Laura said smiling "Then he brought them back and we didn't have any hot dog buns so I threw a fit"

"No other bread?"

"Oh we had plenty, I just wanted hot dog buns" she chuckled

Natasha smirked "Well thanks for inviting us"

"No problem, you're family, he may be new, but he's still family" she said inclining Steve

"I heard, Uncle Steve, how long has that been going on?"

"Ever since you guys left"

Natasha nodded "So any plans for today, other than dinner?"

"Cookies"

"Cookies" Natasha said smiling

"Yeah, Lila wanted to make more cookies, so we're making more cookies" Laura said chuckling.

Natasha stayed quiet for a minute or two before she spoke again. She put her hands together and lightly moved her ring on her finger, no one had noticed. She smiled softly to herself and spoke. "Well you guys better like Steve"

Laura looked from the kitchen sink "Of course we like Steve" she said confused

"Well you're going to have to get used to him being around for a lot"

Laura still looked at Natasha with confusion then Natasha raised up her left hand and she saw the diamond that was sitting on it. She dropped the dishes she had and they clattered into the sink. Clint and Steve looked over from the living room. "Everything ok hon?" he asked

"Yeah, just get over here" Laura said not looking at him and waving him over. Clint moved and he was behind Natasha and he looked at both of them "What?"

Laura looked at him "For being Hawkeye, you sure missed this"

Clint chuckled "What…" his smile disappeared when he saw the ring on Natasha's finger. He looked back at Steve and he seemed to be holding in a laugh. Clint looked at Natasha "Wait you two…" he said stammering and pointing at both of them.

Natasha smiled and Steve became red and he chuckled. Clint blinked a few times "Oh my GOD!" he said loudly

Natasha chuckled "You seem upset" she said holding back a burst of laughter

"No, just, holy shit"

"What does that mean?" Lila asked

"Nothing" Clint quickly said

He looked at Natasha, he smiled "Well congratulations"

He gave Natasha a hug, and he looked at Steve "I guess you really are going to be Uncle Steve"

Steve smiled and walked into the kitchen, Clint laughed slightly and Laura looked at him "Clint, are you crying?"

Natasha pulled away and she saw that Clint's eyes were watery, he shook his head "No, I just have something in my eyes"

"Yeah, tears" Natasha said

Clint chuckled "I'm not crying" he protested

"Sure" Laura said and looked at Steve "When did you ask?"

"About a week ago and a couple days"

Laura nodded "So when is the big day happening?"

"Not sure" Steve said

"It isn't going to be easy exactly, he's Captain America and I'm Black Widow" Natasha said

"Well that shouldn't matter" Laura said

"Well it would, Steve is America's poster boy, the guy who stands for honor, courage, sacrifice, and morality. He's marrying Black Widow, the notorious assassin who used to be in the KGB and has no morality. Not exactly a favorite choice of couple" Natasha said bluntly

Clint sighed "As annoyed as we are by that, it's true"

Laura looked at them "Well then, a secret and private wedding, I'm sure Tony could do that"

"Yeah, we should probably do that for Bucky and Hill to, that pairing isn't exactly high on the rocks either"

"Well then I don't see it as a problem, and shame on anyone who thinks it is"

Clint laughed "That is why I love you" he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. Laura looked at him and smirked "You guys may want to leave" she said teasingly

Steve and Natasha turned around and Clint spoke "She's joking"

Steve and Natasha stopped and turned back toward them "So I think Lila wants me to see her drawings"

"And I am going to go see Nathaniel" Natasha said

They both left Clint and Laura in the kitchen and Clint whispered in her ear "You weren't kidding right?"

Laura looked at him "Hell no, just patience young one"

" _Star Wars"_ Clint said smirking

Steve walked into the living room and Lila was sitting on the couch and she looked like she was about to explode off of it. "Hey, you want me to see your drawings?" Steve asked

"This way" Lila said and she jumped off the couch and made her way to the stairway. Steve followed and he walked up the steps and followed her to her room. She opened the door and she looked at him "Come on Uncle Steve"

Steve entered her room and it was colored in a mixture of light green and some purple accents. He saw a wall that had paper upon paper stuck to the wall. "Wow, you certainly have been busy"

"Well I like it, so" Lila said and she turned on the closet light and the wall lit up from the light being shined on it.

Steve looked at them and he saw a picture of him and Natasha, there were words under them: _My Auntie Nat and Uncle Steve._

He smiled "I like this one" he said pointing at it.

Lila smiled "You can have it, I drew it after you guys left"

Steve looked back at her "Really?"

"Yeah, so…" she said innocently "I heard that you really are going to be my Uncle"

"Nothing gets past you does it?"

Lila shook her head, Steve chuckled "Yes, I asked Auntie Nat to marry me"

"Well she said yes" Lila said

Steve nodded "Yes she did" he smiled

Lila walked up to him and she stared at the wall with him, she grabbed his hand in hers and held it tight. Steve glanced down and he smiled and he suddenly felt sad. He looked at the picture again and pointed out a very good picture of the _Fox and the Hound._

Clint took a seat at the dining room table. Laura walked over and took a seat as well, Cooper was sitting in the living room watching TV. Clint smiled "Well Lila will be pleased"

"Yes, she will" Laura said with a smile

Clint took a deep breath "We forgot to tell them again"

"I know, tell them tonight at dinner"

"I will, if I remember"

"You'll remember" Laura said

Clint sighed "I'm happy that Natasha finally found someone"

"Well remember she did try to be with you when you guys first met"

"Yeah, but I have a family, that stopped her"

"Unless she was a whore and just seduced you" Laura said

Clint nodded "I learned quickly that Natasha wasn't like how they described her in briefings. Cold and ruthless. She can be those things, but otherwise she is smart, funny, and caring"

Laura smiled "Theirs always two sides to every coin"

"Make a three sided coin then we'll talk about Natasha"

Laura shrugged "So, how many cookies should I make?"

"A lot" he said looking at her "Captain America may look toned and delicious, but believe me the guy can eat"

Laura chuckled "Ok, well come on, we need to cook breakfast"

Clint stood and joined her.

Steve was sitting on Lila's bed when she handed him a very new picture. He looked at it, it was a picture of a group of trees, it was good, it needed some more practice, but otherwise, she was good. Steve smiled, Lila watched him patiently. She got an idea in her head and spoke "Can you draw everyone?"

Steve looked up from the paper "What?"

"Can you draw everyone, like us, me, Cooper, Dad, Mom, Nathaniel, and you and Auntie Nat?"

"Yeah, I could"

"Can I have a late Christmas present?" she asked innocently

Steve chuckled "Yes, I can have it done tomorrow"

Lila's eyes lit up and she jumped up and down slightly in pure joy "Ok, I will go get a piece of paper, a big piece."

"I'm going to go see Nathaniel first" Steve said

"Ok, Just don't take forever" Lila said squinting at him

"No ma'am" Steve said

Lila nodded "Good" and she disappeared.

Steve chuckled and stood, he walked out of Lila's room and walked down the hall. He saw Nathaniel's door was slightly cracked open. He walked to it and peered inside, he saw Natasha holding Nathaniel in her arms and he was smiling at her. She was saying something to him, it might have been baby talk. Steve opened the door, and Nathaniel saw the new person and he smiled at him. Steve gave him a little wave, Natasha turned and saw Steve standing in the doorway. She smiled at him, she lightly bounced Nathaniel in her arms and he giggled. Steve walked forward, he put his hand on Nathaniel's back "Hey little guy"

Nathaniel put his arms out toward him, Natasha knew what he wanted, and she handed him to Steve. Steve was a little shy about it, but he took him. He was uneasy as he held Nathaniel in his huge hands. He slowly brought him closer, Nathaniel buried his face into Steve's shoulder and made a loud giggle. Steve smiled and he looked at Natasha, she was staring at them. She was smiling, and it was a sad smile. She wished that she could have this, she wished he could have it, to be able to hold his own son or daughter. She tried not to think about it too much, she didn't want to become the focus of the attention with her freaking out. She smiled and she put both her hands on Steve's shoulders. Steve glanced at her "Silly face?"

Natasha looked at him "I thought you'd never ask"

Steve and Natasha smiled and they both gave Nathaniel a silly face and he burst into laughter and he put both his hands onto Steve's face. Natasha giggled at that, Nathaniel placed his small palms over Steve's eyes. "Well, I'm blind now" Steve said

Nathaniel took his hands away from Steve's eyes and he giggled and slightly blew spit bubbles. Steve chuckled "You are very cute" Nathaniel looked at Natasha, he reached out and grabbed her hair. Natasha felt him pull hard and she sighed "Ugh, the hair" she sighed

Steve got Nathaniel to let go of her hair and he gripped his finger tightly. Steve chuckled as Nathaniel gave him a huge smile. Natasha kissed Steve on the cheek and smiled at Nathaniel. Steve glanced at her "Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate Red Room"

Natasha nodded and rested her chin on Steve's shoulder and looked at Nathaniel "Me to"

 _ **Tony**_

Papers riddled the floor of the lab when Pepper walked into it early in the morning. She saw Tony standing at his large table and he was working on the arm for Peter's suit. "Tony"

"Yeah"

"Breakfast is ready"

Tony looked back and he sighed "Good, I'm starving"

"Happy's here to by the way"

Tony nodded and continued to weld the arm "I'll be out in a minute"

Pepper nodded and began to walk out of the lab "Sixty seconds"

Tony smirked as he continued to work on the arm. He finished welding the last bit he was on and he turned it off and he pulled his mask off and walked toward the exit of the lab. He walked down the steps to see Happy standing next to the counter, where there was a plate of food. Tony walked forward and checked his watch "Fifty-six seconds"

Pepper gave a sarcastic chuckle, as he got to his plate. "How's it going man?" Tony asked taking a bite of toast. Happy smirked "It's going just fine"

Tony nodded and grabbed the glass of orange juice and took a sip. "Well how is it protecting her?"

"All the flights and nice hotels? It's about the same as it was with you…just no girls or racing to the airport."

Tony chuckled "Ah good times"

Pepper looked at him from the kitchen, Tony became alarmed "The racing to the airport part"

Happy chuckled "How has it been working with Gods?"

Tony looked at him and took another bite of toast "Not so bad, I will admit I miss Point Break"

"Point Break?" Happy asked

"Thor" Pepper said from the kitchen

Happy nodded then chuckled at the name. Tony smiled and moved on to his bacon. Happy looked at him "How about Miss Rushman?"

Tony scoffed slightly "Her name is Romanoff, and she's taken"

Happy looked at him with confusion "Really?"

"Yeah" Tony took the plate to the sink "Now Dr. Banner, he's still off in the wind"

"How about the Living Legend?"

"The Old Man?" Tony came back holding the half glass of orange juice "He's alright, slowly breaking him into Modern World"

"Really? How's that going?" Happy asked with a small chuckle

"All of Tony's attempts have failed" Pepper said

Tony glanced back at her "Who knew he didn't like my parties and all the models"

Happy chuckled "I could have told you that" he walked forward "I grew up learning about him, it even says in his bio that he is old fashioned, and that means not a partier or a player"

Pepper chuckled "I think Tony slept through History class"

Tony looked at her "Maybe"

Happy walked up to Pepper "Miss Potts, do you need anything?"

"No Happy, you can talk to Tony for free now"

Happy turned "Ok, sir, I have to talk to you about the game"

Tony's eyes widened "Lab, now"

Pepper watched Happy and Tony almost run up the stairs, she shook her head slightly. She walked into the living area and took a seat on the couch. She opened up a large binder that had a large stack of papers about Stark Industries' newest deal.

Tony locked the lab doors and he turned around to see Happy staring at the new suit. "You work with him to?"

"Yeah"

"Did you hear about the armor car he took down a week ago?"

"Yeah, how could I not, he's on the news all the time"

"So I guess I can start calling him a good guy"

"Yeah, ok info, now"

Happy nodded "The guys you hired have something, it could be nothing, but here" Happy brought up a picture on the computer. It was a picture of four broken trees and two large feet imprinted in the mud with a five feet crater around them. Tony looked at it and nodded "Where was this?"

"Brazil"

"He always liked South America"

Happy looked at him then back at the computer screen "You think Banner is in South America?"

"He could be. When was this?"

Happy paused for a second "Two days ago" he answered

Tony nodded "He could still be there"

"He's Hulk, two days ago? He could be anywhere now"

"Maybe, but Banner has never been the quickest traveler"

Happy frowned "You mean you've tracked him before?"

Tony nodded as he walked over to a large metal capsule "He's probably still there"

Happy walked forward "Are you going to look for him?"

Tony put his hand on his watch and the capsule opened and his suit was displayed. "Yeah, I can be there and out in a matter of hours"

"What about your dinner with Miss Potts?"

Tony pressed another button on his watch and the suit lit up and stepped out of the capsule and opened. Tony stepped into it "I'll be back in time for the dinner"

Happy sighed and rolled his eyes. He glanced at the door "Miss Potts is not going to like this"

Tony walked forward, the soft robotic movement came to his ears as he walked past him. Tony sighed "Its Banner, she'll understand" his face plate dropped down with a clank.

The ceiling opened, Happy looked up, taking a few steps back. Tony looked at him "See you soon"

Happy nodded and Tony ignited his thrusters and shot up into the ceiling and flew out of the roof into the morning New York air. Happy sighed glancing at the lab doors, he really hoped he wouldn't get fired for letting him go.

 _ **Steve**_

Breakfast was served, and Lila was not happy. It meant she had to wait on Steve to finish eating before he could draw the picture of them all. She had finished her plate and Steve was on his second as she sat on the couch with her arms crossed. Cooper was sitting next to her, he glanced at her "Calm down"

Lila glared at him "I'm impatient"

Cooper's eyes widened and he looked away from her "Yes you are"

Lila frowned at him "Ok, fine, but I just want to have the picture"

Cooper looked at her and shook his hands and shrugged his shoulders "You and pictures, drawings for that matter"

"I like them" she said bluntly

"I noticed"

"Well, while you like archery and yard work, I like art"

Cooper sighed, he hoped Uncle Steve would be done eating soon so he wouldn't have to deal with her.

Steve put another bite of eggs into his mouth and chewed happily as Natasha watched him. Laura had her eyes on him as well. Clint had the coffee mug in his hand at his mouth for the past five minutes. They were all staring at him as he was eating away. He looked at them "What?" he said after he swallowed his bite of eggs.

"Nothing" Laura said looking back at the sink. Clint took another sip of coffee and Natasha chuckled. Steve looked at them "What?" he said with a smile.

"It's just, do you want third plate?" Laura asked

Steve sighed "Yes I would like another plate"

Clint chuckled with Natasha, Steve still didn't know why they were laughing. Natasha smiled at him "You really like breakfast, you eat a lot with other meals, but breakfast really Steve…and average of five plates?"

Steve put his hands up in a defensive yet innocent way that made Natasha giggle. Clint slightly coughed "Yeah, um…Nat?" he asked looking at her

"Yeah"

"Have you two been…you know?"

Steve became bright red and Natasha smirked "When you put it like that Clinton…yes we have…a lot"

Clint nodded "I guess he has to keep the tank full" he said with a teasing smirk.

Steve frowned "I don't need the tank to be full, I have…"

"Ah, I don't want to know" Clint interrupted him

Natasha laughed softly "Maybe when you're older" she said patting his shoulder.

Clint turned his head slowly and glared at her "Why is whenever you guys are over, I'm treated like a child?"

Laura walked over and put both her hands on his shoulders "because it's what I do" she kissed his on the cheek and went back to the sink. Clint sighed "Ok, well I'm happy that it's all working for you two"

Steve was still blushing "Thanks Barton"

Clint slightly chuckled. Natasha looked at Laura "Need any help?" she asked

Laura looked back at her "No, I got it"

Natasha stood up, she glanced over at Lila and she seemed like she was about to run at them. She leaned down and whispered into Steve's ear "I think Lila wants you"

Steve saw her out of the corner of his eye "Yeah, I'm making her a Christmas present"

Natasha raised her eyebrows "What is this late Christmas present?"

"She wants me to keep it a secret" he smiled and put his finger to his lips. Natasha smiled "Well I look forward to seeing it tomorrow"

Steve held her hand till she got too far away to hold it. Clint saw his daughter and she looked like she was about to explode with energy. He looked at Steve "You might want to get over there"

Steve nodded "Well wish me luck with your little bird"

"Little bird?" Clint asked

Steve stood and began walking toward the living room "She knows everything about everything"

Clint chuckled and he agreed with him on that one, Lila did have an act for knowing what is going on around her, it made him proud as a father that she had that passed onto her from him. He looked back at Laura "So, cookies?"

Laura nodded and with a heavy sigh "Cookies"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Steve**_

He had been under pressure before. He's been in a firefight more than he can count, and he had been almost killed many times, but there was nothing like having a kid literally watching every move you made with a pencil. He was just starting his faint outlines of everyone and where they were all going to stand. He could hear Lila breathing behind him, he glanced back at her. She looked at him and he went back to outlining. He finished an outline of Cooper. He moved on and started Laura's. Lila soon stopped watching, she sat back in the couch and stared at Steve's back as he drew. He moved on after he finished Laura, he started Clint's. Lila was running her fingers along the couch by now. Everyone else was busy doing something, mostly because Lila said that they had to leave while Steve worked on the present.

Natasha was standing against the doorway as Clint was holding Nathaniel. Laura was baking cookies, Cooper decided that he would help her. Clint put Nathaniel back into the crib. He lightly moved his hand over his head. He turned to see Natasha watching him intently. He smiled "You seem to be all over Nathaniel"

Natasha smirked "He is technically named after me"

"Yeah" Clint walked forward. He stood next to her "I'll tell you Tasha, it all goes by so fast. Cooper was one yesterday to me, he's almost a teenager now"

"Afraid of them leaving the nest?" she asked teasingly

He gave her a look "Funny…yes and no. It's nice to see them grow up, but once they're gone" he lightly shook his head "You just hope that you raised them right"

Natasha looked at the crib, she took a deep breath "Well you have another one on the way"

"Yeah, this one was a surprise" he chuckled

Natasha smirked "Clint?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know how good you have it?"

Clint looked around the room and his eyes rested on the crib where his son lay "Yeah"

"I kind of envy you a bit"

Clint looked at her "You'll have this one day"

"Not all of it" she said

Clint gave her a somber smile "I know, but I want you to have this" Clint said looking around.

Natasha looked around the room, the rocking chair that was close to the crib, and the large pictures of animals riddled the walls. She smirked "Yeah, not for a while"

"Well no, you and Steve are still busy, leading the Avengers" he said with a lower voice like a movie trailer voice.

Natasha laughed "Steve leads, I just…co-lead" she said not entirely knowing what she really did.

Clint walked forward and placed his hand on her shoulder "Well if you keep up with what you're doing, you and Steve will be living at a farm"

Natasha chuckled "I'm not really a farm girl"

"Yeah I know, you city girls…don't know what you're missing"

Natasha chuckled "Well I hope Steve is ok with Lila hanging over his shoulder"

Clint sighed "If he can deal with you, he can handle Lila"

Natasha smirked as he left the room.

Clint walked down the stairs, and the house smelled like cookies. He got to the bottom of the stairs and he saw Cooper putting another tray of doe into the oven. He walked into the kitchen, Laura saw him and he gave her a kiss, he looked over at Steve and Lila. Steve was hard at work, and Lila was doing her best being patient. He looked at Cooper "Hey buddy"

"Hey dad" he took the oven mitts off his hands.

"How's your sister treating Uncle Steve?"

Copper looked over at them and back up at Clint. Clint smirked and nodded "I see your point" Clint took a seat at the table, Cooper sat down in the other chair. Laura glanced at them and smiled as she continued making cookies. Cooper stared at the table, he glanced up at his dad. His eyes quickly went back down to the table. Clint noticed "Need something?"

Cooper looked up at him and slightly hesitated "Dad?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"Are you upset that Captain America is my favorite?"

Clint slightly raised his eyebrows "Honestly Coop, no."

"You sure?" he asked not sure if his dad was telling the truth.

Clint chuckled "Yeah its ok, Steve is a good role model, rather you have him as one than Stark"

"Well I only like him for the suit and he's funny"

Clint chuckled "Well that's one way to look at it"

Cooper sighed and looked over at Steve. Clint glanced over at them as well "You want him to be drawing don't you?"

"Kind of" he answered

"You want to hold his shield don't you?"

"Well yeah, come on, it's Captain America's shield"

Clint nodded with a chuckled "You got that right"

Natasha ran her hand over the large picture of a giraffe. She looked at the crib and walked over to it. He put her hands on the railing and looked down at Nathaniel, who was asleep. She tilted her head and she watched him sleep. He had one of his stuffed animals clutched in his little hand. She smiled slightly as she watched him. She saw his little chest rising and falling, she looked down and she saw nothing but an innocent, small person that had their whole life ahead of them. She lightly pulled the blanket farther up to cover him more. She whispered "You're lucky to have Clint as a dad"

She leaned away and she closed her eyes. He pictured a little boy laying in a crib with blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled as she thought about it. She took a deep breath, she opened her eyes and Nathaniel was what she saw, a small baby boy with brown hair. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She continued to watch him sleep peacefully. She continued to picture a small boy that was older now, she saw him running through the living room at Steve's apartment he laughed joyfully as his father scooped him up. Steve smiled and took his Captain America helmet off his son's head and his blonde hair was messy from having it on. The little boy giggled and put his arms around Steve's neck and hugged him. Steve tossed his helmet onto the couch, Steve smiled "Let's go see mommy"

The little boy brought his head out of his father's shoulder and joyfully looked at her. She felt her heart hurt slightly, like someone had gripped on and held it tightly. She smiled as they walked toward her. Natasha opened her eyes and she took a deep breath while looking up at the ceiling, her eyes were tearful, she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

 _ **Tony**_

There was nothing but green under him as he flew over the large Amazon forest. Tony closed his eyes and he took a deep breath, nothing like a few hours in the same position. He was following the coordinates, he was close. He decided to get a read of the situation. "FRIDAY?" he asked

"Yes Mr. Stark?"

"Give me a reading, oh and are there any warlords that I should be looking out for?"

There was silence for about three second and FRIDAY responded. "The only warlord in the area would be you"

Tony chuckled "I never spent a lot of time in the weapon business that was Obadiah and my father"

"The files say that Howard Stark died on…"

"Yeah, he's dead, so is my mother."

"There is not much on his death"

"Yeah, I know, I spent a few years trying to find anything on it when I first started out in Stark Industries"

"Where did it lead you?"

"Just down a lonely road"

FRIDAY was quiet for a few seconds "You should be coming up on the coordinates"

Tony saw the blue arrows that lined up on his HUD. He nodded "I see, thank you"

"What do you hope to find?"

"A friend"

Tony flew down and followed the arrows on the HUD to an opening in the large patch of green. He slowed down and landed in the wet mud. He slowly stood up and looked around. He watched as birds flew out of the trees that they were having a lovely time in. Tony took a few steps forward and he saw the two large foot prints. "I see why they called him green Bigfoot" FRIDAY said

Tony knelt down and looked at the prints. "Yeah, well…" Tony looked around "He does have a big foot." He looked around and studied the trees that were now laying on the ground. He studied them closely, he saw that they were scraped. There was a large hand print on one of the large trunks. He walked over to it and he placed his hand into the large hand print. He slowly moved his hand over the bark and let it fall away. "Are there any villages nearby?"

"Yes, five miles to the west" FRIDAY answered

Tony nodded "Ok, we move on"

He ignited his thrusters and flew into the air. He headed to the west and he could see that the forest was ending and there was a large opening. He saw the beginnings of dirt roads. He kept high enough that he looked like a large bird. He saw a village up ahead with a small market. Tony sighed with relief, he wanted Bruce to be there. He wanted to find his friend. Tony had a thought enter his mind, it would probably be better if he didn't show up in his suit. He landed and he walked out of the suit. The suit closed and flew up into the air. Tony kept his ear piece in "FRIDAY scan the area for someone that looks like Dr. Banner"

"Initiating scan"

Tony didn't feel the humidity when he was in the suit, but now he was experiencing it. He walked toward the village, he was in odd looking clothes for a village in South America. He knew he would be ok though. He watched as a white pickup truck drove by and dirt was tossed to the sides as the wheels ran over it. Tony entered the village, it was loud to well the market was loud. Tony walked past numerous people and they weren't even surprised to see someone like him. He shouldn't take it personally, he walked past a shop that had fruits. He scanned the crowd, he couldn't see anyone. He saw another shop that was selling clothes. Tony decided this would be the man he would want to talk to.

Tony stood before him "Excuse me" Tony said

The man noticed him and answered in Portuguese. Tony smirked, he was happy he dealt with South America during his time as the CEO of Stark Industries. He spoke in Portuguese "Yes, I need information"

The man nodded "How can I help you" he answered

"I need to know about a customer, he would have come in about two days ago or a day?"

The man shrugged "I see a lot of customers" he responded

Tony nodded "This man would have bought bigger clothes than what he looks like"

The shop owner shrugged, Tony nodded "He would have wanted Stretchy pants"

The man thought for a second "I remember a man years back who wanted the biggest pair I had"

"Years ago?"

"Yes, but no man has asked for anything stretchy"

Tony nodded and sighed "Thank you, you've been a great help"

"Your welcome"

Tony pulled out his wallet and tossed him four hundred bucks "keep the change". He turned and walked away, the man stared at the money with wide eyes. He watched as the man walked away that looked out of place. He fit the description that his friend told him. He glanced over and saw his friend. He was standing next to a building and he had a red cap on and a hoody. He gave him a nod of confirmation. His friend returned the nod. Tony walked out of the market "FRIDAY? Anything?"

"Sorry Mr. Stark, there is no sign of Dr. Banner"

Tony sighed "Shame"

The man watched Tony walk away. He came out from between the building and Bruce watched his friend get into his suit and fly away. He took a deep breath and took his thumb off the jamming device that Hulk took from the Quinjet before he jumped out of it. He took a deep breath and turned around. He walked the other way and disappeared into the crowded market.

Tony was flying over Brazil when he got a call from Pepper. He looked at it "Ah shit"

He answered it "Hey Potts"

"Tony!"

"I know, I left and it's Christmas Eve"

"Get your ass back here, Rhodey is here"

Tony nodded "What were you doing anyway?"

"Nothing, just going for a fly"

"Well get back here, Rhodey really needs to talk to you, something that needs to be talked about…in person"

"On my way"

Tony hung up and rolled his eyes slightly and he went with full power and shot forward at top speed back toward New York.

 _ **Wanda**_

The facility was quiet, at least as far as she knew. Wanda was sitting on her bed in her quarters, or home. She had one picture sitting in front of her, it was the one that Pietro had in his pocket. It was singed around the edges and it was worn. She had her eyes closed, she was breathing calmly. She was meditating, it was a good way to relieve stress. She focused on the sound of her breathing. She listened to the inhale and the exhale.

The air slowly being released from her lungs, she focused on it, put all her effort into it. She took a deep breath and then everything was different the breathing that she was focusing on was faster and more frantic. She opened her eyes and looked at the picture that lay in front of her. She slowly put her hand out and picked it up. She looked at it and she lightly brushed her finger over Pietro's face. They were both young, and their parents were also present in the picture, but the singed sides hid their faces. She could barely remember their faces. She blinked and took a deep breath.

 _The sound of explosions woke her as she lay in her bed. She shot up and a bright light lit up her window, she looked around frantically. She saw her father come in "Wanda" he said_

 _She climbed out of her bed and he scooped her up into his arms and ran out of the room with her in his arms. Wanda watched as her father carried her into the living room, her mother and brother were there. "What's going on?" Wanda asked_

 _Her father looked at her "Come, to the room"_

 _Her father led the way, she was still in his arms, and they entered their parent's room. She was set down, Pietro stood next to her, another terrible rumble and a flash of light erupted. The house shook, and a lamp fell and broke. Wanda saw a picture on the wall hit the floor and break, another rumble and the window cracked and the terrible sounds of screaming entered the room. Their father looked around "Pietro, Wanda, get under the bed"_

 _They both ran toward the bed and climbed under it. Pietro held her close as they laid under the large bed. They saw their parent's faces as they lay on the carpeted floor. "Do not come out, no matter what happens" their father ordered_

 _Pietro nodded, their mother gave them both a kiss and their parents walked out of the room and then another rumble and the window fully broke inward. Glass went everywhere, they heard their mother screaming and then shouts of protest and gunfire. They both shook as they heard the rolling gunfire and then screams filled the room and the house shook. The roof caved in and landed on the bed. They were pinned and stuck from half the bed collapsing on them. They weren't seriously injured, but they couldn't move. Then a cracking sound and a rocket hit the floor and stuck into the dust, glass, and dirt covered floor. They stared at it and Pietro waited for the flash, but nothing happened, the sound of hell raged outside and around them, yet a rocket was laying in front of them and it was a dud. They spent hours fearing death and what happened to their parents, as they kept reading the words printed on the side of the rocket that kept them in constant fear: Stark Industries._

Wanda sniffed and closed her eyes, she set the picture back down and she looked up at the ceiling. Her heart felt heavy and she had trouble breathing, her chest was tight and the adrenaline was slightly pumping, making her hands shake. She slowly moved her eyes back down toward the picture. The picture of the last god memory with her parents stared back up at her. She sighed and remembered back in Sokovia a few years ago.

 _Pietro found his sister by a car, he walked over to her. She acknowledged his presence, but she seemed to be mad at him. "What?" he asked_

 _She rolled her eyes "You were supposed to be here three hours ago"_

 _Pietro's eyes widened and he stooped his shoulders and sighed "Sorry, lost track of time"_

" _If you could move as fast as a blink of the eye Pietro, you would still lose track of time"_

 _He nodded "I know, sorry."_

 _She sighed "It's ok"_

 _He smiled "So are we still on for our yearly tradition?"_

" _Yeah" she said smiling._

 _He held out his arm and she shook her head smiling and locked her arm with him. They both walked down the now darkened streets of their home. They walked past a bar. They both looked in through the window "So, are we ever going to go in there?" Pietro asked looking at her_

 _Wanda raised an eyebrow "You sober is bad enough, I don't want to see Drunk you"_

 _Pietro agreed "Fair enough"_

 _She smiled and they made their usual walk down the main street. The city was peaceful at night, and all the lights helped. The mood was calm and peaceful, nothing was going on tonight. Except a time honored tradition. Wanda liked their tradition, they just walked around Sokovia all night till Christmas morning. They started it when they were younger and they did every year, it was just a time for simple conversation, nothing to really worry about. Since they didn't have any money, it was a good Christmas present, just time spent with family. Pietro glanced at a blonde woman that walked by with her younger son who stood at her leg holding her hand. Wanda noticed. "Why don't you…"_

" _Not my type" he quickly said_

 _She didn't believe it "Really, you just stared at her like she was eye candy"_

" _She has a kid" he said_

 _Wanda could tell that he was desperately trying to find things to make it sound bad. "You like kids" she said frowning_

 _Pietro sighed "Just no, ok"_

 _Wanda shrugged "I'm not losing anything from it"_

 _Pietro sighed "Maybe"_

 _She laughed slightly "Well when you stop seeing other girls along with other girls then you can try"_

 _Pietro chuckled "Not my type see"_

" _I can see, and I prefer not to"_

 _Pietro nodded "Sorry if you're the one who seems to just know when I'm doing something I shouldn't"_

 _Wanda chuckled "It has become a bit of a habit"_

" _Yeah, Ilana won't even look at me anymore"_

" _Not my fault that you left the door unlocked when you had the one thing"_

 _Pietro chuckled "She was into it, what was I going to say, no?"_

" _Maybe"_

 _Pietro laughed "Well Sis, if I am asked to help a woman, I must oblige"_

 _Wanda closed her eyes and held back a laugh at his stupid face. "We are the homeless people here and yet you get every woman to go after you"_

" _Eh it's a gift" he said smirking_

 _Wanda chuckled "So the reason you don't go after her is because she's never gone after you?"_

" _No"_

" _You're scared to ask a woman out?" she asked surprised_

 _Pietro shook his head in defense "No, just like I said, she has a kid"_

" _Your making excuses again"_

 _Pietro frowned at her "Let's just keep walking"_

 _Wanda laughed at his embarrassment._

Wanda smirked at the memory, she climbed off the bed and put the picture away into the drawer of the desk. She turned to leave the room. And Vision was standing outside her door. She stopped in her place. He realized his misplacement of where he was standing "Sorry, I did not mean to intrude"

Wanda was surprised to see him, but not upset either. She smiled at him "You aren't intruding"

Vision sighed with relief, she smiled at his reaction, interesting how knew everything was for him. "I was wondering if you would care to join me for a walk?" he asked

Wanda smirked and lightly tapped her hands together "I would love to"

Vision smiled and Wanda joined him in the hallway and they began walking. Vision saw that all the others were gone because of the festivities. "I'm sorry about your brother"

Wanda sighed "Thanks"

Vision hoped he didn't make her upset "I'm sorry if I have caused any discomfort"

Wanda looked at him "You haven't, I was just thinking about him before you walked in"

"Oh"

"Yeah, he would have liked this place" she said looking at the walls and the ceiling.

Vision smiled slightly "I know that it is Christmas, what did you and your brother do for it?"

"We would walk around Sokovia all night till Christmas morning. Nothing special, but it was nice. Just me and him walking together and talking about anything"

Vision smiled "Sounds peaceful"

"It was, the last time that we did it, we got into a fight, stupid topic, but all the same we got into a fight"

"Am I stepping over a foundry asking what it was about?"

"It was about something stupid, not entirely sure what it was now, so much has happened since then, I do remember that I slapped him"

Vision frowned slightly "He made you angry?"

"Well not really, he was being an idiot"

Vision chuckled "Well I hope I never have you slap me"

Wanda looked at him and smirked "Don't know, we still barely know each other"

"Yet I feel that we know each other"

"Well I given powers by that thing" she said pointing at the golden stone on his forehead.

"And I am the mind stone"

"So I guess we have met before"

Vision smirked "Uh…Wanda?"

"Yeah"

"What happened three months ago, when we fought each other?"

Wanda kept her eyes on him, she remembered. He continued after hesitating "We uh…" he squinted "Exchanged human contact"

"If that means kiss then yes"

Vision smirked "yes, we kissed, uh but we haven't since then. Was it a meaningless kiss as it is said?"

Wanda sighed "No I guess"

"Well we kissed and then nothing happened"

"Were you expecting something to happen?"

"Well no, but maybe"

Wanda chuckled "You may be a robot but you are acting like any other man"

Vision shrugged "If you say so"

"Well I don't really see it going anywhere, you don't have any…you know"

"Ah, I don't have any genitals"

Wanda shook her head and chuckled "Putting it mildly"

Vision smirked "Well…"

"Wait are you telling me you can create things more than just a cape?"

"No, I cannot create genitals"

"Ok" she said laughing

Vision lightly tried chuckling "Well aren't their other ways to love?"

"Yes, but that comes along with it"

Vision shrugged "I see your point"

Wanda sighed and looked at him, she looked at him slyly "are you asking me out?"

Vision sighed "Well…yes" he answered

Wanda didn't entirely know what to say "How about friends"

"I can do that" he quickly said

Wanda chuckled at his face, it was smiling and full of life, even though his face was metal.

 _ **Peter**_

He was actually not doing anything today, Peter was sitting on his bed and he was working on homework that was sent by the school for his missing of the week because his cousin died. Peter answered the last Chemistry question and he put the notebook down. He rubbed his eyes and he sighed, relieved that it was done. He heard a knock come from the door. He took a breath "Yeah?"

"I have lunch ready" came Aunt May's muffled voice.

"Be right down"

He got off his bed and went to the door, he looked back at his room, and he sighed. He made his way down the stairs and he entered the living room. He saw Aunt May standing in the kitchen. He could smell what she made, and he was looking forward to eating it. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen. Aunt May saw him "Uh, before you eat Peter, can you go downstairs and see how that leak is doing?"

"Yeah, didn't we have someone fix it?" he asked

"Yes we did, but I want to make sure that they actually fixed it"

"Ah the double check" he walked toward the stairway that led downstairs. Uncle Ben always double checked everything.

Peter walked down the steps and got to the bottom, the floor was dry and everything seemed ok. He walked over toward the back of the room and moved a box and looked at where the leak used to be, it was fixed. He stood up and looked over and say Uncle Ben's workbench. He walked over to it and he saw the picture sitting on the top, he had looked at it a thousand times, but he liked it. It was a picture of Uncle Ben and his father. Peter wiped the dust away from the frame, he glanced over and saw a poster of Captain America, and it was back when he was the Star Spangled Man. He was saluting and had a grin in his face. Peter chuckled at it, it was funny to see Captain America like that especially how he actually is. Peter went back up the stairs, Aunt May hadn't left the spot that she was in since he came down from his room. "It's fixed"

"Good, well now how has school been?"

"Aunt May, I've been off school for almost a week know"

Aunt May nodded and sighed "That's right, sorry it's been a busy day"

Peter chuckled and sat down at the table, Aunt May was about to sit down as well when the doorbell rang. Peter frowned "Did we have anyone coming over" he heard Aunt May ask

Peter stood and walked toward the door. He saw someone standing outside and their back was to the door. Aunt May followed close behind. Peter opened the door "Can I help you?"

The woman turned around and it was Felicia. Peter's eyes widened as she was wearing jeans and a coat. She had a hat on and glasses. Her hair was tied up and she had pink lips. He stood there mesmerized by her. "Hey" she said

Aunt May got to the hallway and saw Felicia. Felicia saw Aunt May in the background, Felicia went with it and stepped forward and gave Peter a kiss on the cheek. Aunt May looked at her in surprise. Peter slowly turned around "Felicia, I didn't know you were coming"

"Well I wanted to surprise you, I hope I'm not intruding"

Aunt May leaned against the wall "We were just about to have lunch"

Felicia looked at her and her chestnut brown hair that had a few grey hairs without it. "You must be Aunt May"

"Yes, Peter, who is this?"

Peter was still staring at Felicia, Felicia looked at him "Pete?" she asked

Peter came out of it "She's friend"

Aunt May chuckled "Peter Parker, do you have a girlfriend?"

Peter exhaled slightly and nervously smirked slightly. He didn't know what to do.

"No, but I wouldn't say no" Felicia said

Peter swallowed, he chuckled "Do you want to stay for lunch?"

"If it's ok with you Aunt"

"It's ok, come on kids"

Aunt May left them alone in the hallway, Peter looked at Felicia "What the hell"

"Oh calm down, come on boyfriend" she said teasingly

Peter sighed and followed her into the kitchen. Aunt May and Felicia sat down quickly, Peter stood at the doorway. Aunt May noticed how awkward he was being "Sit down Pete" she said

Peter walked across the gap and took a seat next to Felicia, he swore if she tried anything funny, he was going to hit her, but she didn't so any of that. They both sat there and talked to each other. Aunt May even laughed, Peter didn't see her do that very often, not after Uncle Ben. Felicia even got him to laugh and few times. Lunch was eaten slowly, but only because they got caught up talking after a few bites. Aunt May took a sip of her coffee and looked at Peter "So where did you two meet?"

Peter was taken off guard, but Felicia was bang on the money "We ran into each other one night in Manhattan"

Aunt May cocked an eyebrow "On one of Peter's grand weekend adventures I'm sure"

Peter slightly glared at her, Aunt May ignored him "So what do you do Felicia?"

"I am actually an art consultant"

Aunt May looked surprised "Really, you're quite young"

"Well my father had an interest and I grew up with it, it felt like the natural thing to do. I also deal into jewels."

"Really?" Aunt May asked interested

Felicia nodded. Aunt May took another sip of her coffee, she noticed how Peter glanced at her from time to time "Peter is into photography"

Felicia looked at him genially surprised "Really?"

Peter looked at the two ladies that was making his afternoon something else "Yeah" he confirmed

"You'll have to show me some of your pictures"

"Some time" Peter said, he saw Aunt May looking at him and Felicia in a funny way. Felicia looked away from him and back at Aunt May "So, I really do hope I didn't intrude"

"No, it's nice to have company"

"I'm here" Peter said

Aunt May glared at him sarcastically "You live here"

Felicia chuckled at them "Well I should get going" she began to stand.

Peter almost sighed in relief, but Aunt May put her hand up to stop her "You don't have to go, stay. Stay for dinner"

Felicia was shocked to be asked to stay, she stayed silent. Aunt May smirked "Unless you have something else to do"

Felicia shook her head "No, I can stay. Dinner is a long way off though"

"Well you and Peter can chat, I'm sure you guys get along"

Felicia smiled "Swimmingly"

Aunt May smiled "Ok, well I'll clean up here and let you youngsters just hang out"

Peter stood and walked to the hallway, Felicia followed and Peter turned around "What the hell are you doing?"

Felicia glanced back "What?"

"Showing up to my house"

"She doesn't know"

"I don't know what?" Aunt May asked leaning in from the kitchen.

Felicia looked at the chestnut brown haired woman that was starting to turn grey. "Nothing, just teenage stuff"

Aunt May looked at them "Uh-huh"

Felicia smiled and looked at Peter, he sighed "Well come on"

Aunt May watched them walk up the stairs "I'll make sure to knock when I come up"

Peter sighed when she said that, it made him feel embarrassed. Felicia laughed softly. They entered Peter's room and she looked around it was remarkably clean for a teenager, the bed looked horrendous with all the papers spread out on it. She turned around and Peter closed the door, she couldn't resist "You want to lock that, don't want your Aunt walking in on me sitting on your face?"

Peter glared at her, she laughed "What?"

Peter didn't say anything, he walked over to his bed and began to pick up the mess of papers. Felicia stared at his ass as he walked past. She smirked and she smacked him lightly. Peter stopped and looked at her, she shrugged it off "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it"

Peter scoffed "I haven't really"

Felicia saw that the bed was clear and she laid down on it, she laid on her side and she positioned herself sensually. Her hand went down her stomach and rested on her hip "Not even a little?" she asked innocently

Peter turned away and stuffed the papers into his book bag. He turned back around and she was pulling off her sweater. She has a long sleeve buttoned up shirt. Peter noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples lightly stuck out through the shirt. She caught him looking "Naughty boy"

Peter smirked "More like surprised"

Felicia shrugged "Well whenever you're ready, I'll sit on your face"

"You never stop playing"

"Who says I play?"

"You" Peter said

She sighed and clicked her tongue "I plead the fifth"

Peter didn't know where to go, he didn't know if he should sit next to her on the bed. He saw his computer chair and he sat down in it, it felt the most reasonable. She stared at him "Well I guess you see me as me"

"So you don't always wear skin tight leather?"

"Only when I'm undercover"

"You mean not being a criminal"

"Putting it delicately aren't you"

"Well I'm a delicate kind of guy"

"I hope you don't like your women like that"

Peter sighed "You do know that you're older than me, technically I'm a minor"

She shrugged "Doesn't bother me really, I'm only two years older than you"

He sighed, and she laughed at him "Trying to find any reason not to touch me, aren't you?"

Peter chuckled with disbelief "Just lay there quietly"

She smirked "I can do that, unless you want to get freaky"

He sighed "Again, you never stop"

"I usually don't"

Peter turned around and looked at his computer "You looking up porn?" she asked

Peter ignored her, it was quiet for at least a half an hour till Felicia spoke again. She had been thinking and a question had been brewing in her mind since he turned toward the computer "I have a question"

"Shoot" Peter said not looking back

"Does every part of your body stick to anything?"

"For climbing you mean, mostly"

She was quiet for a second while she nodded "So having sex on the ceiling would be possible for you?"

Peter took his hand off the mouse and slowly looked back at her "I never really thought about it"

"We could test it"

Peter rolled his eyes "You just want a ride and you'll move on"

Felicia smiled "Ooh, some talk from you, I'm proud"

Peter slightly smirked, she sighed "I don't have sex that much really"

"How can you just talk about that?"

"It never really bothered me, what? Were you the kid who was afraid to say penis and vagina in health class?"

"Actually no, words don't bother me"

"So say one"

Peter frowned "What?"

"Say a health term"

Peter sighed and decided to play along with her "Well I know where the clitoris is"

She smirked "You do huh?"

Peter sighed and rolled his eyes "Again, the playing"

"You are such a grouch when you're not in the suit"

Peter sighed "I'm just a kid with problems"

"Yeah, but you pull off the tights"

"Thanks, I guess"

Felicia sat up on the bed and she put her arms up and stretched. Peter glanced over at her and saw her arch her back, she looked almost feline. She had her eyes closed as she stretched, she let out a low groan of satisfaction. She opened her eyes and Peter looked away. She smiled. She decided to surprise him with something.

Peter turned off the computer a few minutes later and he turned the chair around and he saw Felicia sitting on her knees on his bed. It wouldn't have surprised him, but she didn't have her clothes on, they were at the foot of the bed, but what she did have on was his suit, at least the chest part on. The material hugged her breasts but it hung low enough that nothing showed as the end of it stopped mid-thigh. He gawked at her, she smirked at his reaction "So, what if your Aunt came in now?"

Peter didn't know what to do, the door was unlocked and a very gorgeous girl was basically naked on his bed. He was frozen in his computer chair. Felicia just enjoyed the look on his face and how he was just frozen in place. He wished he could just swing away, but suddenly he heard footsteps on the stairs. _Oh shit!_

Peter stood up and he grabbed her clothes, she cocked an eyebrow at him "That's a first"

He scurried across the room, why did she have to throw her clothing? He got all of it and scrambled toward her he casted the clothes under the comforter of the bed. "Keepsakes?" Felicia asked, clearly not understanding what was about to happen. She just saw an odd reaction to seeing her in the state she was in. Peter saw nothing that gave away too much evidence that Felicia was naked, and that he was Spider Man, then he saw it. The very evidence he was trying to hide was hugging Felicia's breasts, and her body. He heard Aunt May getting closer, He almost lunged toward Felicia. She was taken off guard and he quickly pulled the comforter over them and she looked at him weirdly.

Aunt May was at his door, he saw that the suit was hidden he placed his lips on hers without warning. Felicia gasped slightly by the fact that he basically attacked her with a kiss, she kept her eyes open for a few seconds and closed them. Every time she ever kissed him there was a sense of holding back from his part. This time however, she lost herself in the moment, she moved her arm around him and moved her hand down his side and grabbed his ass. Peter knew that this about to be embarrassing, but he couldn't stop, nor did he want to. Kissing Felicia was, exhilarating. He moved his lips and kissed her neck, Felicia moaned slightly, she couldn't believe he got her to moan. She suddenly saw the door open, then she understood why he was acting the way he was. Aunt May yelped as she saw Peter basically making out with the girl that she had basically just met. Peter looked up and his hair was roughed up from Felicia's hand running through it and Aunt May saw that Felicia's pants were on the floor. Peter noticed to, they must have fallen off when he yanked the comforter over them, he sighed "Hi" he breathed awkwardly

Aunt May was wide eyed and she stood at the door "Sorry, just uh…sorry" she pulled the door closed.

Felicia held back a laugh as Peter lay on top of her. She still had her hands around him, she didn't want him to move, she shifted slightly and she felt something press against her leg. Peter exhaled and went to get off of her, Felicia held him in place "You don't want to huh?"

Peter sighed and climbed off of her. He walked toward the door and he leaned against it, he let out a sigh of relief. Felicia sat up and she was still in his suit, she looked at him, she didn't know why, but she really wanted him right now. It was what he said before, she was just playing, but now she actually did want him, the slenderness of his body, and his eyes. She was turned on and he was the reason. Peter saw the look on Felicia's face. She slowly climbed out of his bed and she walked toward him, his suit lightly flowing around her legs. She stopped close to him "Now that's a kiss"

Peter chuckled nervously "Uh…Felicia?"

She lightly licked her lips and bit her lower lip. Peter had noticed that he was worked up, and the very thing that was pressing against his jeans wasn't going away, and a part of him didn't want it to. Peter exhaled and Felicia put her hand on his belt and started to unbuckle it. Peter wanted her to stop, but he wasn't moving, he was watching her taking off his belt. She pulled it out of the hoops on his jeans and casted it aside as worthless. Peter inhaled deeply and he was light headed. Felicia looked at him seductively "So, how do you want me?"

Peter didn't know what to say to that, just that he wished that the door was rubber and that he could sink farther into it. Felicia smirked "It's always the quiet ones"

Peter put his hands on her arms to push her away, but she moved his hands and placed them on her breasts. He felt her soft and supple breasts under his suit, he started to move his hands and he moved his thumbs over her nipples. Felicia moaned slightly, she undid his pants. Peter felt them fall away and all was left was his boxers and the large bulge within them. Felicia placed her hand on him and he shivered slightly, her hand was slow and soft, and he felt her hand slide into his boxers and pull out his penis. She looked at it "Wow" she said and she started to kneel down. Peter didn't know what to do, he moved slightly and he felt his heart hammering in his chest, his ears were thumping. He felt her hand stoke him and he closed his eyes and it felt good, then came something wet. He tongue slowly moved up his shaft and over the tip, he groaned. She smirked as she saw his reaction. Peter felt like his heart was going to explode, his face was warm it was like he would start to burst into flames. He felt her soft lips touch the tip and he twitched slightly and she was about to put it all the way in when he side stepped and walked away from the door. He saw Felicia's confused look. He pulled his pants up and he looked at her. She frowned at him, he swallowed "You should go" he said

Felicia stood there and she couldn't believe he was saying no to her. "I thought?"

"Just go" Peter said and he was still worked up.

Felicia looked around the room and found her jeans, she put them on and she pulled off his suit and it smelled like him, she suddenly didn't want to take it off. She saw Peter look away and she grabbed her shirt and sweater and put them on. She grabbed her coat and she put everything back on and she placed the glasses that had fallen off her face when he made out with her back on and she sighed. She saw Peter and his eyes were telling a completely different story, she walked toward his window and climbed out of it. She disappeared and Peter exhaled and he still had a problem between his legs.

Felicia walked down the sidewalk away from the house, she never felt so awkward in her life, she had never been told no before. She was used to other guys basically tumbling around with their dicks and they couldn't wait to fuck her, but he was…different. He didn't even let her give him a blow job. She walked down the sidewalk and for some strange reason, she liked him even more now. She was still turned on to, damn him.

 _ **Bucky**_

Drinking in the early afternoon wasn't usually what he did, but Gerald drank all day long. Gerald was laughing wildly and music was playing. Bucky was in the middle of the pub and he was dancing with Hill. Bucky knew how to dance at least. Bucky moved his feet and swung Hill around, she laughed as he did. He pulled her into him as she twirled. She kissed him quickly before he twirled her back out again. Hill knew that he could dance, but not like this. Bucky put his hand on her back and leaned her down to the floor and he smiled at her, she smiled back up at him. He lifted her and he took her hand in his. He had his hand on her lower back and he moved like he was floating. Hill was just following his move. He smiled as he twirled her again, he pulled her close and kissed her hard. She felt his hand grab her ass and the people in the pub clapped loudly and yelled. Hill let a loud laugh come out and she saw Gerald watching with a smile. She saw Bucky's eyes and she knew that he wasn't thinking about anything else.

Bucky leaned her back down to the floor and he slowly lifted her back up and the music stopped. Hill was breathing heavily, but she wasn't out of breath or tired, it was the fact that's he was happy. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she felt his hands on her. Gerald clapped his hands "You looked good out there kid"

Bucky looked at him and smirked. Hill looked at him as the next song started "So" she began to say

"That is how we dance in the forties"

Hill laughed and Bucky heard the beat and it was more upbeat. He grabbed her hands and laughed "Another one?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she said to him smiling

He grinned and started to dance with her again.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Peter**_

The fact that he spent the next half hour in a cold shower, didn't help his mind from not playing the situation over and over. The problem between his legs may have gone away, but now, nothing like having that image burned into your brain. Peter could still feel Felicia's breath, and her touch. He turned off the cold water and climbed out of the shower. Peter took a deep breath and grabbed the towel and dried himself off. He raked the towel through his hair. His heart still felt like it might explode.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He walked toward his bedroom. He closed his eyes and exhaled, his breath was long and tired. He pushed his door open and it swung wide. He walked in and grabbed the door and closed it. He turned and Felicia was standing there at his window "So dinner?" she said calmly

Peter was startled and jumped back and hit the wall. He hit the floor and Felicia looked down at him "You ok?" she asked like what just happened hadn't. Peter quickly stood and he held the towel together "What are you doing here?" he said in a hushed voice "I told you to leave"

Felicia nodded "I know, but your Aunt May didn't"

"So are you going to leave?"

Felicia sighed "Yes, not keep you head on Spider" she spoke with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh I'm sorry if I am annoying you, but you kind of came onto me"

Felicia couldn't believe he was still all over the place. "Hey, you came onto me first" she pointed out.

Peter stopped and frowned "Yeah it was to hide my spider man suit and the fact that you were basically naked" Peter almost yelled at her as he kept it at a low tone.

Felicia sighed "I was just playing"

"Yeah I know, but can you play with someone else?" Peter asked harshly

Felicia looked at him and shook her head "Ok, fine. I'll go play with someone else" she mocked him harshly.

Peter sighed "Felicia…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" he sighed in frustration

Felicia looked at him closely "You didn't mean what?"

Peter struggled to find the words "I meant can you play a little less right now"

Felicia took a breath "Wait, you mean since I'm in your house?"

"Yes"

"So when were not in the house?" she asked slyly

Peter sighed "I can't really stop you there"

"Good point" Felicia said

Peter sighed and dropped the towel, she'd already seen it and met his Aunt, she the most unorthodox relationship he had ever been in, and she wasn't even a friend. Felicia stared at him as he walked to his closet and grabbed fresh clothes. She moved her eyes down his body and how he wasn't incredibly muscular, but he was in fantastic shape. His ass was nice, and she didn't really want to think about his penis, she already knew what she wanted to do to him. She still couldn't believe she tried to do what she did, but she liked it though, from what little time she had with him, she liked it. She looked away from him as he turned around, he almost caught her staring. She walked over to his computer desk "So, what do you want to tell you Aunt?"

"What, that I have an acquaintance that I was basically making out in my bed with?"

"We could tell her that"

"She's probably going to see it as you being my girlfriend"

Felicia smirked at the word and she frowned slightly as to why she was liking the word. What was she doing, like he would like to do that.

Peter buttoned his jeans and walked toward the door "I think the situation will explain itself"

Felicia stood at the door with him "You sure?"

Peter looked at her and his eyes shifted slightly "Not really"

Felicia put her hand on his shoulder and Peter shivered slightly as he remembered it. Felicia pushed him into the wall. He kept his eyes on her. Peter stared at her pink lips and her eyes. He took a silent breath and her hand moved across his chest and he felt a little lightheaded. "You know what I think?" Felicia asked, _what the hell am I doing?_

Peter shook his head slightly "What do you think?" he asked, trying not to sound flustered, which he was. Felicia smirked "I think you liked me on my knees"

Peter went to speak, but she put her finger on his lips and continued "I think you liked me down there, the fact that I was able to do anything. You wanted me to keep going, I know you did"

Peter chuckled nervously and swallowed "Felicia…" he began to say as she stopped him again. She leaned in close and whispered into his ear "and I think you want me to do it again"

He swallowed and his ears were on fire. Peter put his hand on her arm, he could feel her under the sweater. He could see where her breasts were, and he looked at her. Her hand moved to his chest and felt his heart hammering against it. She smirked "You don't think this could work?" she asked.

Peter breathed "it'll probably crash and burn"

Felicia looked at him as his hand moved to her face and lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb. "So what do we tell her?"

Peter sighed and leaned in quickly and kissed her. Felicia was taken a little off guard, but she wasn't going to complain, she was longing to feel his lips again. Her lips were soft and he wrapped his arms around her and he held her close. Felicia could feel her heart skipping beats, she moved her hands around his arms and placed them on his shoulders, they weren't broad, but they were strong. The feeling was exhilarating, Peter pushed her forward and they fell onto his bed. Felicia could feel him on her, and she moved her legs and he was between them. Her feet were laying against his hips and she moaned slightly as he kissed her and his hand moved down and lightly grabbed her breast.

Peter exhaled as he kissed her deeply, he had never done this before, but he seemed to be doing a good job, since Felicia was moaning. She felt him against her, his groin was against hers and she could feel him pressing against her jeans. Peter felt a quenching feeling as he pressed himself against her. He kissed her neck, Felicia put her hand on the back of his head and lightly pulled on his hair. She moaned as his lips tickled her neck. Peter moaned as she pulled him closer and it made his member press against her harder. He sighed as she kissed him neck. He didn't know how much longer he could take being restrained from him jeans. Felicia almost read his mind when she undid his pants. He felt the pressure leave, but a new feeling was discovered, he could still feel pressure, but he needed to put it somewhere. In the position they were in he wanted to fuck her.

Felicia felt his hand moved down to her waist and he felt her soft skin, he moaned as he pushed her sweater up. Felicia pushed Peter up and little and she pulled her sweater off, and she was unveiled to him. Peter looked down at her as her breasts were there for him to see. He placed his hands on them and lightly began to massage them. He didn't want to squeeze them hard, he didn't want them to break. He lightly played with them as he looked at Felicia, he could tell that's he was enjoying it. He leaned down and kissed her. Felicia moaned into his mouth as his shirt tickled her nipples as he leaned toward her. Peter leaned away and he felt her hands at his hips. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it away. He went back down and he could feel her smooth skin pressing against his. Her breasts cushioning him as he kissed her harder. His pants were unbuttoned, but he wasn't able to be seen by her. She let her legs moved away from him and he got off the bed and pulled them down. His member was able to be seen behind hi boxers and how he bulged outward. Felicia quickly kicked off her jeans. Her panties still on though. Peter got back on her and kissed her wildly. Felicia dug her nails into his back as he placed his lips on her neck. He groaned from the pain and he liked it. He kissed her collar bone and moved down. He placed his mouth over her nipple and he sucked slightly. Felicia put her head back and she felt his lips around her breast and how she began to suck harder on her.

Peter wanted to keep sucking on her breasts till he was dead, but he knew he needed to move on. He kissed her lips and he felt her tongue enter his mouth. He felt her hands move down his back and she grabbed his ass. Peter leaned away and his member was pressing against her. Felicia sighed as she could feel him pressing against her. She was already dripping wet when he put his hand on her. He began to move his fingers over her clitoris. She smiled as he hit her just right "You do know here it is"

Peter chuckled "I know where other things are as well"

Felicia looked at him "Like what?"

Peter pressed his hand hard against her opened and he used the fabric of her panties to make her shiver. She moaned and she liked the foreplay, but she wanted him. She looked at him "I want you" she said softly

Peter moved his boxers and he sprung free of them and he smacked onto her stomach. She smiled and moaned as her sharp breaths made her heart work a little harder. Peter pulled her panties off and he maneuvered it off her legs and he could see her. She shivered from the air touching her. Peter looked at her "This wasn't in the contract"

Felicia laughed "We can add it to the extension"

Peter chuckled and he licked his lips as e moved himself to her vagina. He lightly rubbed the tip against her. Felicia groaned softly as she wanted him "Put it in" she breathed

Peter looked at her and he found her and he began to put it in when the door opened.

Aunt May had done the unthinkable twice in one day. First time she saw them clothed, not they were naked and Peter's butt was there for everyone to see and Felicia's breasts were free and open. Peter looked back at her and Felicia covered her breasts, she wasn't one for being modest, but she felt like it when Aunt May saw them. "Hi Aunt May" Peter said

Aunt May shook her head "I am so sorry" she slammed the door shut, it opened again and they were still in the same position as before "I…come downstairs" she said flustered and closed the door again.

Peter looked back at Felicia and she had one arm covering her breast and another on her mouth as she started to laugh. Peter closed his eyes and chuckled "Well I don't think I can shock her anymore today"

"You could" Felicia said

"Yeah with the suit"

"No"

Peter frowned "What?"

Felicia could still feel him about to enter her and she was longing to feel him more than just touching his body. Peter looked down and he sighed "You're wrong"

"Well you didn't go away, you naughty boy"

Peter looked at her and he took a deep breath and entered her. Felicia gasped as he did, Peter exhaled sharply as he felt her soft tissue around him, and she was warm and wet. He took a deep breath and Felicia looked at her as she felt him. "You ok in there Spider?"

Peter looked at her and thrusted into her. She was caught off guard and moaned loudly, she shuttered as she felt him go all the way his length shocked her a bit. Peter pumped into her again and she moaned loudly again. "You shocked her again" Felicia said smirking.

Peter began to thrust harder and Felicia put her head back and moaned loudly. Peter groaned as he felt her pulling him in deeper. He kissed her and she moaned into his mouth "Your good at this" she said

"Would it shock you if I said I was a virgin?"

"Was? You're not anymore" she stated as she placed her hands on his ass and pulled him deeper. Peter moaned as he kept pumping himself into her, Felicia moaned loudly. Peter exhaled. Felicia gasped as she felt him get harder. Peter could feel her skin and she was burning, his heart was racing and he could feel the tickling feeling slowly building within him. Peter thrusted harder and faster. Felicia moaned loudly and she felt something, then she came. Her eyes widened, believe it or not she had, had sex before, but none of them were good enough to have her cum.

Peter closed his eyes and he was about to explode, Felicia could feel him getting harder and she knew what he was going to do, a part of her wanted him to finish inside her, but the fact that she wasn't on birth control and that he wasn't wearing a condom kind of kept her from wanting it to happen. Peter felt the tenses as the warmth traveled up from the base of his cock and it flowed to the tip, he quickly grabbed himself and pulled out of her. He felt the pressure and he exploded. Semen flew out and landed over her stomach and breasts. Felicia felt the warm liquid and she sighed as put her head back as she was a little tired now.

Peter grabbed his old shirt that he had left on the side of his bed and cleaned her up. Felicia never had that happen either. She was used to the moment of pleasure, then she was out the door, not how he acted. Peter moved and as he tossed his shirt to the floor and he laid next to her on his back. He sighed and stared at the ceiling "Was this a onetime thing?" he asked

Felicia sighed and smiled "Well it could be, but I don't want it to"

Peter nodded "So what, are we officially a thing?"

Felicia got close and gave him a kiss "Like you said it will probably crash and burn"

Peter sighed and he pulled her close "I'll take the risk"

Felicia moved closer to him and pressed her naked body against his "What do you want me to be?"

"Not a criminal, and my girlfriend" he said

Felicia sighed as she heard him, she frowned "I'm not going to stop"

"And I won't stop trying to catch you"

"So a bit of unforbidden love huh, I can do that"

Peter closed his eyes "To Aunt May, you my girlfriend"

"Ok, well, I don't know about you, but I think we should talk to your Aunt" Felicia said clenching her jaw.

Peter sighed "Yeah"

She laughed slightly and she didn't check it with her own mind before she did it, but she kissed him lightly on the lips. Peter sighed as he accepted it and the one thought came to his head. Now he was a crime fighter and he had sex with a criminal. How could he justify himself to Fury? He was in it now, and for once, he didn't want to get out of it.

 _ **Tony**_

It was mid-day when Tony came back to the Tower. He slowed and landed on the small single pad and he stood. He could see Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey standing inside. The sides of the floor opened and began to pull his suit off. Tony walked toward the entrance. Pepper stood looking rather upset, but Tony didn't care at the moment. He had a chance to find Bruce, why would he not take that?

Rhodey met him at the entrance "Going for a normal fly huh?"

"As always, Pepper, sorry for up and vanishing"

Pepper stood still and she had her arms crossed and she was staring at her him, her eyes gave him the indication that he wasn't off the hook. Rhodey leaned in 'I would not want to be you right now"

Tony looked at him "Ok, what is you need buddy?"

Rhodey glanced at Pepper and she walked away. He sighed and looked at his friend "We need to talk about the situation"

Tony bit his lip slightly "In the lab"

Tony and Rhodey walked away from Pepper and Happy and climbed the stairs to the lab door. Tony opened it and walked in, he slid his hand across the metal table to his right "FRIDAY bring up the new project"

"Project code named: Iron Spider online" she said

Rhodey saw a hologram appear in the middle of the room, it was a suit for Parker, Tony stood in front of it and he looked at it. He began to mess with it and tweak little things. Rhodey closed the door and walked forward "Tony, you know about the recent development"

"About there being another Spangled boy? Yeah"

Rhodey slightly smirked "Yeah, there is a possibility that he may still be around"

Tony looked back at him "Well good, I guess."

"No, not good" Rhodey said taking a step forward "It was a secret project that just so happens to be linked to Niko and Yelena"

Tony sighed "Those two huh, well what? Are they gathering the third Musketeer?"

"No, Niko for all we know is dead, and Yelena is on the run. This other Captain America is a new player, nothing is really known about him"

"Well if he is anything like the one we have, then I may need to retire"

Rhodey sighed "No joking, not now Tony"

Tony exhaled and turned fully around, giving him full attention "So, what?"

"Well with all these new players coming about it would be nice to know if this guy is a friend"

Tony scoffed "We don't have that kind of luck"

"But he was made by ONI"

Tony paused "ONI?"

"Yeah, and it seems something happened, and there are no files on this other Captain America"

Tony walked over to the desk that was covered in papers "Wait, you tried to access files?"

"Yeah"

"Isn't that, illegal?"

Rhodey sighed "I had some friends in the military look into it for me, they came up with nothing"

"Does Rogers know about this?"

"No, actually he wanted us to stay away from it"

Tony nodded "As usual, but he's right. I may not be the one with the Government about everything but if it was supposed to be a secret, then maybe it should stay that way"

Rhodey frowned "What happened to the Tony Stark that hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files?"

Tony shrugged "I've gotten a little more patient maybe"

Rhodey sighed "Anyway, what if Steve is wrong about this and this blows up in our face?"

"Then we deal with it, it's not like we can really do anything about it. We may be independent, but that doesn't mean we can go through Government files without permission"

Rhodey sighed "The line gets blurry when you start dealing with things that are suspicious"

Tony crossed his arms "Suspicious how?"

"There are files on him, but there aren't. It's like someone erased him"

"Why would they do that, if it failed then it would be nice not to use that certain way again wouldn't it?"

"That's the point, it's looking more like a cover up"

"Ok" Tony walked forward "So if we go against Cap's orders and the Government firewall and we find out that is was a failure, and we get caught, what would that be worth?"

Rhodey sighed "Not much"

"Yeah, and the fact that I would very much like to be on the side with the government, I'm done doing things all by myself, I made a killer robot having no restrictions or someone looking over my shoulder. I would like to not get that situation again"

Rhodey nodded "Tony I get it, Ultron changed a few things for you, but come on. The Government would be interested in one of their Intelligence agencies covering something up"

"Unless they are the ones covering it up"

Rhodey nodded "I guess we just wait it out then, and let it blow up in our faces"

"For all we know, the other Cap died"

Rhodey shook his head "I'm not so sure"

Tony sighed in annoyance "Rhodes, just leave this one alone"

Rhodey nodded "Right, just another Government cover up like what happened with Banner"

Tony glared at him "We know what happened to Bruce, we have files, and documentation. We have nothing on this Captain America, other than a few audio files. That is not enough!" Tony snapped

Rhodey stepped back and nodded "Ok Tony, but when this goes up in flames, your going to wish that we did something"

"There's nothing to do Rhodey, we cannot just go into Government files, I did S.H.I.E.L.D.'s because I was a reckless asshole, and I still am. I am trying to be more careful, you want to look into this go ahead, but leave me out of it"

Rhodey nodded and left the lab and the door slammed shut. Tony flared his nostrils and smacked the desk and papers flew everywhere. He gritted his teeth. "Mr. Stark?" FRIDAY asked

"Run some more tests with the pack on the suit, let me know what needs adjusting"

"Yes sir"

Tony took a seat on the stool and he stared down at the floor. He took a deep breath, he wasn't going to put everyone's lives at stake because he thought that they should look into it.

Rhodey walked down the stairs and he walked past Pepper and Happy "Have a good Christmas guys"

"You to" Happy said

Rhodey walked into the elevator and he watched the doors closed, he was going to keep digging. There has to be a reason as to why they would cover something like that up.

 _ **Wanda**_

Since the facility was relatively empty, Wanda and Vision were mostly alone as they walked around the facility. Wanda ran her hand over the smooth wall, Vision watched her closely as she closed her eyes and slightly seemed to fade away. He saw her eyes open, she looked at him. His mechanical but real eyes shifted the other way. Wanda smirked "You distracted?"

"I technically can't get distracted"

She shook her head "Yes you can"

Vision shrugged "Never really tested it"

Wanda nodded and she slightly swayed her hips as she walked, as if she could almost start to dance. Vision watched her carefully as they walked down the hallway. He smirked and he didn't know if she was trying to distract him, or that she was just being her. He glanced back and he saw three S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel staring at them. Vision scanned their faces and how their posture was. They were not looking at them kindly. He slightly turned and faced them. He kept walking backwards, but he let them see that he saw them. They quickly walked away, Vision turned back around and he ducked an arm that was reached out. He came back up and Wanda smiled at him "Ok, maybe you can't get distracted"

Vision smirked "Not was not a good test"

Wanda shrugged "Well, it was a trial run"

Vision chuckled, this time not sounding like a broken record player. Wanda smirked "Got a chuckle out of you"

Vison nodded "Well, I thought it was funny" he stopped and looked down the hallway. Wanda stopped after a few steps and looked at him "You seem deep in thought"

He looked at her "Kind of"

"Well kind of isn't an answer"

He smirked "No it isn't" he took a breath, which he surely didn't need "I am just conflicted"

Wanda frowned slightly "About what?"

"Well it's about the recent news of the other Captain America"

Wanda nodded and slightly skipped a step "What about him?"

"Just, that Captain Rogers doesn't want us looking into it"

"Well I don't make the big decisions"

"Shouldn't we though?"

Wanda sighed "You do know that there is a form of ranking system here"

"Captain Rogers doesn't say so, he says that we can all make equal decisions"

"Yeah, but when we're on the ground, who's orders do you listen to?"

"Wouldn't know, haven't been in enough with him"

Wanda nodded "Trust me, when it happens, you'll do what he tells you to do in that moment. Don't know why, you just do"

Vision nodded "Maybe it's his authority, or just how he seems"

"That's probably it"

They both stopped at a window and the sun was still up, but it was slowly starting to sink. It was around five. Wanda sighed "I miss it"

Vision glanced at her as they both stared out of the window "Miss what?"

"Sokovia"

"Well that's rational, it was your home"

Wanda shook her head "Not because it was home. More like its where all my memories of Pietro are"

That made him quiet for a few moments "I'm sorry that he isn't here"

"Like I said before, it's ok."

"Why do I get the feeling that it isn't?"

Wanda looked at him, she shrugged slightly and she felt her eyes become filled with tears. She felt her lips trembling, she held back tears "Just hard to find anything meaningful without him"

Vision nodded "They saw twins are connected in some way, at least that's what I've read"

"Maybe" Wanda said nodding and a tear fell off her cheek. Vision caught it in the air and he looked at the little droplet of water on his hand. Wanda looked at him, he sighed "I do wish I could have talked to him more, he seemed interesting"

Wanda smiled "He was interesting"

Vision looked at Wanda as she stared out of the window and he glanced at her hands and how they were shaking slightly. He sighed and continued to stare out of the window.

 _ **Peter**_

Peter got a shirt thrown into his face and he pulled it off his head. Felicia was dressed, she was just putting her sweater on. He put his shirt on and he buttoned his jeans. He looked at the door "Well after you"

Felicia smirked "Thanks" she placed her glasses on her face. Peter grabbed his and put them on. He followed her out of his room. They came to the stairs and they both slowly walked down them. Peter was nervous, for all he knew Aunt May was going to be furious. They came to the hallway and the kitchen was just a few steps away. Peter swallowed and walked in first.

Aunt May was sitting at the table and she had a mug of coffee. She looked up at him and she saw Felicia enter behind him. She looked at both of them "Just friends huh?" she asked

Peter chuckled nervously "Sorry for lying"

Aunt May chuckled "Well maybe next time Peter parker, lock the door" she raised her eyebrows.

Peter chuckled "Ok, I'll remember that"

"Just tell me you guys are being careful?" she looked at Felicia

"We are" Felicia said, it felt like a lie, but it wasn't.

Aunt May nodded "Well it was very nice to meet you Felicia, my nephew's girlfriend"

Felicia smirked shyly "Yeah, sorry for saying that we were just friends, it's kind of new"

"New?" Aunt May asked surprised "How long have you known each other?"

"A while" Peter said taking a seat at the table. Felicia saw that as a good signal to walk in more. She sat down next to him. Aunt May sighed "As long as you guys are being careful, but next time, lock the door"

Peter and Felicia nodded "Got it" Peter spoke

Aunt May smirked and stood up, she walked over to the counter and poured two more mugs of coffee. She brought them back over. She placed them in front of them "Well Felicia, I hope you like my bowtie pasta"

"Just bowtie noodles?" Felicia asked confused

Peter tapped her shoulder "It has pork, red peppers, olives, spinach leaves, and a sauce that I don't really know"

Felicia nodded "Sounds good"

"It is"

"Ok then"

Aunt May opened the large pot and got them two bowls full and gave them to them. Felicia frowned "I could have gotten it myself"

Peter chuckled "It's what she does, she likes it"

Aunt May chuckled "It's more of a habit"

Felicia nodded and she looked at the pasta, it looked really good, and smelled divine. Peter glanced at her. He leaned in closely and whispered "So, you ok with this?"

"It actually makes me feel normal, yeah I like it" Felicia said honestly, and she took a bite of the pasta.

 _ **Sam**_

The Avenger Facility may be quite empty at the moment, but the Helicarrier was as busy as ever. Sam, Agent Allen, Sharon, and Fury were sitting in the conference room. The room was quite, expect for the squeaking of the chair that Allen was lightly turning back and forth. Sam hadn't spent much time on the Helicarrier, or with Fury at all. Sharon was sitting patently and Fury was staring at a file. He glanced up at them "Well" he began to say and tossed the file down "I see that you are the only one really wanting to do anything over the holiday"

Sam almost chuckled, he just wanted to get back to work. Allen shrugged "I live alone, kind of boring"

Fury nodded "Well, there's always something to do"

Sharon lightly tapped her hand on the table "Any news on the Captain America?"

Fury stood up slowly, and processed what she was asking. "No, I have instructed the others not to dig into it"

Sam agreed that it was probably not a good idea, not to mention illegal. Allen frowned "But the topic is quite interesting, don't you think?"

"The fact that another Captain America was created is big, but I never heard about it, and neither has the U.S. Government"

"But, wouldn't the Government want to know about it?" Sharon asked

Fury shrugged "Unless they don't want to know"

"Like the whole Area 51 thing, they know, they just don't want to talk about it?"

Fury sighed "That's one way of putting it"

Sam frowned "Even if they did know, if there was a problem, they would take care of it right?"

"Maybe" Allen scoffed

Sam looked at him, Allen noticed "Hey sorry, but sometimes things like this just happen, and people know, but they don't do anything" he spoke glancing at Fury

Fury had to agree, there were plenty of things that they knew about but either didn't have enough evidence to pursue it, or didn't see it as a problem"

"Who is the head of ONI?" Sharon asked

"The last one that I actually knew personally" Fury said "Was James Westbrook"

"What happened to him?" Sam asked

Fury was quiet for a moment "Dead, he was killed in an explosion in one of their facilities, tragic accident"

"Who runs it now?" Sharon asked

Fury swallowed and walked back to his seat "A man named Justin Brunner"

"And what is he like?" Allen asked

Fury took a seat and leaned back in the chair "A joke, compared to Westbrook at least. Jim was not the nicest man, but he cared about the country, I guess that's why he became the head of ONI. He knew about things that surely would give people nightmares"

"What kind of things?" Sharon asked

"Things that I know about, and it's classified"

Sharon nodded, she had gotten used to that word a long time ago. She frowned slightly she remember seeing Rhodey doing something a few days ago. "Is Rhodes ok with the fact that we can't dig into this?"

"Colonel Rhodes, has shown his opinion, he wants to dig into this, and he might be as we speak, but that's up to him"

Sam stared at the table and how the room was quiet after that, what would another Captain America be like, how would he had been? Sam looked at Fury "I know that many organizations tried to make another Captain America"

Fury nodded "Everyone wanted one yes"

"Was there any other experiments that have shown any promise?"

Fury nodded "There was one, it was called Power Man"

"Did they ever do it?"

"Yeah, on a man, his name was Carl Lucas"

"Was?" Allen asked

"On record, he died"

"From the experiment?" Sam asked

Fury nodded "Something went wrong and it went past what it was supposed to"

Allen nodded "Seems a lot of people have died just trying to make another Captain America"

"Yes, a lot have died" Fury said

"Well to move on from this depressing topic" Allen stated "What do you got?"

Fury tilted his head "You three need to keep trying to find Yelena, she is still on top priority, Niko has been dealt with, we have his right hand man locked up, and Zemo is one elusive bastard. I need you focused on Yelena, I'll focus on trying to find Zemo, and Rumlow, who has been off the grid for some time"

"Any updates on Yelena?" Sharon asked, remembering the cabin that exploded.

"We have another set of coordinates, in Belgium this time"

"Well I hope Belgium is beautiful this time of year" Allen said

"Spending Christmas in Belgium, could be worse, it could be Siberia" Sharon added

Fury nodded "You leave in three hours, be ready by then. I appreciate you giving up your holiday for this"

"I live alone" Allen said again

"I just want to get back to work" Sam said

"I like being busy" Sharon said deciding to join in.

Fury chuckled "Get prepped"

They stood and left Fury alone in the conference room, hopefully they would catch a break. After the holiday, then Alexie was going to talk, hopefully.

 _ **Steve**_

Dinner was upon him as he was half way being done with the drawing. Lila had walked away by now, Steve was hard at work as he could smell cookies mixed with Lasagna. He glanced over at the kitchen and everyone was there, Natasha was the closest to him, she was holding Nathaniel while Laura and Clint finished up the cooking. Steve was hallway done with the small stand with the lamp on it. The picture looked like someone had taken it in the Barton living room. The finishing was all he had to do, and that was the shading, touch ups to the faces and other parts, background lines and shading, nothing like shading to keep him busy. The food was done and Steve just finished drawing the lamp shade.

Laura looked over at him "Steve, food, if you're hungry if course" she said smiling

Steve put the pencil down and he took the paper and he stood "I'll wash my hands and be right down"

Steve walked into the hallway and toward the stairs. He walked up them and he stepped the on the squeaky step and he moved on. He walked past all the room and at the end of the hall to the left and entered the guest room. He noticed that it was becoming a nursery, but the bed and nightstand were still there and for the most part it still looked like a bedroom. It didn't have any baby stuff yet. Steve placed the paper on the desk at the far right. He turned toward the bathroom and he entered it. He turned on the sink and washed his hands, they were covered in pencil. He looked at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath "I'm ok Ma, I'm ok" he said softly

He turned off the water and dried his hands, he left the bathroom and gave the paper one last look before he left it alone. He sighed at his work, he left the guest room and walked back down the hallway towards the stairway. He walked down them and he bent his head slightly when he came to the bottom, his height was the only thing limiting him. He walked into the kitchen, the table was prepared. Nathaniel was in his jumper chair. Laura was busy with him. Lila and Cooper were sitting at the small table off toward the side of the kitchen. Clint saw where his eyes were "Kids table, it's a first this year"

Steve nodded and took a seat next to Natasha, the plate in front of him had a lot more lasagna than the others. Natasha leaned over "I didn't know how much you wanted"

Steve smirked "It's a good start"

Laura rolled her eyes as she gave Nathaniel a spoonful of food. Clint grabbed his piece of bread and began to eat it. Natasha glanced at Steve as he slightly bowed his head, he closed his eyes and said something inaudible. Natasha hadn't touched her food, out of respect. Steve opened his eyes and he began to eat. Natasha followed him. Steve slightly moaned as he took his first bite. Laura looked at him "Like it?"

Steve nodded "Very well done" he took another bite.

Clint chuckled and took a swig of his beer. Steve was halfway done with the plate when Laura decided to speak. "So how's the secret project coming?"

Steve swallowed his bite of food "Good, it's halfway done, I just need to finish everything"

"So what is it a picture of?" Clint asked

Steve smiled "It's a secret, Lila's orders"

Laura nodded "Well I look forward to seeing it tomorrow"

Clint took another bite and swallowed "So Steve, how did you spend you other Christmas's?"

Steve sighed "I spent my first two after the battle of New York, working with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Clint nodded "So two on mission?"

Steve nodded "Its ok, I wasn't alone for one of them" he glanced at Natasha. She closed her eyes and shook her head with a smile "Not the shed in the middle of nowhere"

Steve laughed "We got stuck in a blizzard on a mission, funny enough it was Christmas Eve, so we were both stuck in a shed with only each other for company."

"We were stuck in that shed for three days" Natasha reminded him

"Yeah, but technically we spent Christmas together"

Laura laughed "When was this?"

"First year with being with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Laura nodded, Natasha sighed "We didn't get along"

Laura looked at them shocked as she almost spit her juice out "Really?"

Clint nodded "yeah Nat didn't like Steve that much when they started working together"

"Why was that?" Laura asked

Steve sighed "For one, I had no idea how to do black ops, and also, I was a replacement"

Natasha glanced at him "You were"

Clint laughed and looked at Laura "Fury put them together after the battle of New York, I had stuff going on"

Laura nodded "You mean the year that you spent depressed and angry?" she glared at him

Clint sighed "I had my mind messed with, not a happy camper about it"

Laura chuckled at him "Yeah, and you also broke the tractor that year"

Clint sighed "Yeah, not a great year"

Natasha put her fork down, she was done with her food. Steve took two long gulps of his pop. Clint sighed, and looked at both of them. Natasha and Steve noticed him staring at them. Laura was slightly keeping her eyes on them and she would occasionally look at Clint. "What?" Steve asked

Laura smirked "We have news"

"It's twins?" Steve said quickly, not really knowing what he wanted to get out of that.

Clint's eyes widened "I hope not"

Laura chuckled "No, not that kind of news"

Steve smiled "Sorry, thought it try and be like Stark for a second"

Natasha put her hand on his arm "Please don't"

Steve nodded "Yeah, I don't think I would be good at it"

Clint looked at his two friends "Well it does involve the little one though"

Natasha looked at them closely "What?" she asked slightly smiling, wondering what it was.

Clint took Laura's hand "We wanted you two to be the Godparents to the little one that's on the way"

Steve raised his eyebrows, he was shocked by that. They wanted him to be a Godfather. Natasha swallowed "What?" she asked, not really sure if she heard them correctly.

Clint sighed "We want you guys to be the Godparents"

Steve looked at Natasha, she looked at him. Steve saw something in her eyes that made her look sad, but happy at the same time. Natasha looked at Laura "Really?" she asked

Laura nodded "Yes, you are the only two I would ever trust any of my children around"

"I don't know what to say" Natasha said

Clint smiled "Say yes"

Natasha chuckled "Well of course I would"

Steve smiled and he was happy that Natasha got that news tonight. He grinned broadly. Laura looked at Steve "I'm going to take that as a yes"

"I would be honored" Steve said

Clint smiled "Well since we got that out of the way, now Steve, you going for seconds?"

Steve looked at him "Did you really have to ask?"

Clint laughed as he and Steve both got up and went to get more Lasagna.

After Clint and Steve conquered their appetites for Lasagna, everyone was sitting in the living room. Lila was sitting next to Laura and her head rested on her shoulder. Clint had his arm around Cooper. Nathaniel was already asleep up in his room. Steve and Natasha sat next to each other on the second couch. Steve was having a good time, it was nice to be in that kind of setting for Christmas. Clint laughed as Natasha was talking about the time that her and him were in Morocco on a mission. "And not to mention how he tripped" Clint added

"Well the target was a bit of a klutz" Natasha agreed

Clint held back a laugh and snickered "He literally shot one of his own men!"

Steve smirked "Really?"

Natasha nodded "Well he tripped and while doing so he shot one of his own men"

Clint laughed again "It was actually quite sad to watch, but funny in retrospect."

Laura shook her head at him with a small smile on her face. Steve watched as Natasha and Clint kept telling stories. Cooper was passed out on Clint's shoulder, and Lila had her head in Laura's lap and she was out as well. Natasha glanced over at Steve as they continued to laugh.

He was just staring at them contently, she heard Clint tell another one and she laughed again. Throughout the stories, she kept her eyes on him, Steve seemed to be listening, but not entirely being part of it. She really couldn't blame him, all the stories were before they had met, but she knew he was listening. Clint's laughter died down and he took a deep breath "That was good old times" he said shaking his head.

Laura smirked "Well we need to get these two to bed, or Santa will never come"

Clint nodded "yeah, were talking about Steve and Natasha"

"Of course" Laura said

Steve laughed as Natasha gave Laura a small glare, but it was a playful one. "Well we'll see you two in the morning" Natasha said standing up.

Steve stood and he looked at Clint "See you in the morning"

Clint nodded "Yeah, just need to get the children into their beds and then eat those cookies"

Steve looked at the plate and he could still eat, he could always eat. Clint say him looking at them. "You want the honors?" Clint asked

Steve looked away from them and at Clint "No, you have them"

"Ok, but if you wanted them, it's ok" Clint said, hoping that Steve said yes to having them, he couldn't eat anymore, not even a cookie.

Steve sighed "I'm not breaking tradition am I?"

Clit shook his head "Nah, dig in"

Steve grabbed the plate of cookies and began to eat them. HE was eating them rather fast to. Clint watched him chow down on the cookies "Geez Cap, I would hate to be as hungry as you"

Steve shrugged "It has its benefits"

"Yeah the fact that you put nothing on no matter how much you eat, lucky bastard"

Steve chuckled and he looked at the glass of milk and grabbed it, he drank it down quickly. He placed them onto the small table and he looked at Clint. Clint smirked and slightly chuckled "Well you got to be Santa"

"Well, it was nice" Steve said, he noticed Natasha was leaning against the wall smiling at him the entire time. He looked at Clint "Good night"

Clint nodded and looked at his son who was fast asleep on the couch. Steve left Clint and Laura to deal with the final stages of Christmas Eve night. Steve followed Natasha up the stairs and to the guest room. Steve closed the door behind him and turned and Natasha was at the small desk and she was inspecting the drawing. Natasha looked at all of them, Clint had Cooper by his side and his hand was on his shoulder. Laura was on Clint's other side and she was holding Nathaniel. Lila was between Laura and Natasha, she had a smile on her face. Natasha was next to Steve, she would have wanted it no other way. Steve had his arms around her ad she was smiling as Steve was slightly looking at her. The drawing looked like a photo. She looked at Steve "This is really nice"

Steve walked forward and put his arms around her. His hands came together around her pelvis and he stood behind her. She could feel his chest against her back and his breath tickled her neck slightly. Steve rested his chin on her shoulder softly "I did my best, it's not done yet"

Natasha smiled "Well you better get working on it"

Steve smiled "Yes ma'am"

He let go and grabbed the pencil that was sitting next to the piece of paper. Natasha watched as Steve began drawing again. She sat down on the edge of the bed. She leaned back on the mattress. She watched as Steve began the finishing touches he mentioned earlier. She watched his hand quickly move back and forth as he moved the pencil with precision. "Did you ever have an idea of doing something in art, before you became Captain America?"

Steve didn't look back "I used to be a sketch artist for the precinct near where I lived"

Natasha raised her eyebrows in surprise "Did you ever think about being a full time artist?" she asked

Steve looked back at her "At one time, then World War 2 happened"

Natasha nodded "So if you ever retired, could you be a full time artist?"

"Retire?" Steve asked looking back at her.

Natasha nodded "Yeah, you're not going to be Captain America forever you know"

Steve smirked "I know this, but it's still a while away. If I retired, then yeah, I would be a full time artist"

Natasha nodded and tried to picture her and Steve living somewhere, with a normal life and Steve was an artist and they lived somewhere nice. The room was only filled with the sound of a pencil touching paper for the next hour. Natasha was still wide awake, she was lying on the bed still. Her head was in the pillow. Steve finished the drawing and he touched up the background and little and he put the pencil down, he had to sharpen it four times. Natasha heard the pencil sit on the desk. She sat up and Steve was looking at the picture, the little lamp light where he was sitting was the only light in the room. The walls were dim and shadows flowed over the room and the bed was mostly dark. Natasha got off the bed and walked over. She looked at the picture and she gasped at how real it looked.

He had gotten every little thing right, from the lines in Clint's face to the strands of her hair, even the patterns on the wood in the background. She smiled, Steve stared at his hard work "There's a picture frame next to the door, can you get it?" He asked

Natasha grabbed the frame and placed it into front of Steve. He unhooked the back and he placed the picture in and then hooked the back, back into its place. He turned the frame around and there was the drawing. It looked like a picture out of a digital camera, maybe even better. Natasha kissed Steve on the cheek "They'll love it, Lila had a good idea"

Steve nodded and smiled at it "Maybe I could do one of the Avengers" Steve said

Natasha tilted her head in response "You defiantly could, but you should be paid for this kind of work"

Steve shrugged "It's not about the money for me, it's just peaceful, and drawing is my get away"

Natasha put her arms around him and rested her chin on his head. She sighed "Well I think it's time that we went to bed, it's…" She looked at her watch on her wrist "Almost three"

Steve nodded, he put the frame down and he got out of the chair. Steve followed Natasha to the bed, it was dark as he turned off the lamp. Steve pulled his shirt off and he let his jeans fall away. He was in his boxers as he climbed into the bed. Natasha had joined him in the idea, she was basically naked when she got into the bed. Steve felt her side of the bed lightly shift as she moved. He looked over at her, he saw her outline as his eyes began to adjust to the darkness. Natasha didn't like the distance between them, and Steve must have thought the same thing when he moved at the same time she did. They met in the middle of the bed. Steve put his arms around her and held her close, she snuggled against him. Their skin touching and she placed her hand on his chest, she could feel his heart beating against it. Steve smiled as he felt her head rest on his shoulder. Her hair was against his cheek, and he could smell her, and he felt nothing but bliss. Natasha closed her eyes. They were both quite when she spoke "Steve?"

"Yeah Nat"

"I love you" she said softly

She felt his arms moved around her and pull her in closer, his warmth made her feel safe and calm. She smiled at his movement "I love you to" he said and he kissed her head softly and he rested his head against hers. Natasha focused on his breathing and how his heart felt beating against her hand, she began counting the beats and she slowly drifted into sleep. Steve was awake for a little longer and he looked up at the ceiling, but to him it didn't feel like it was one. The darkness made it seem like it could be anything. He spoke softly "I miss you guys, Merry Christmas" he closed his eyes and he focused on Natasha and her breathing and how she rose and fell away. He took a deep breath and he let everything go, all thoughts and worries, gone and he fell asleep.

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading the story, let me know your thoughts on it so far, Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sam**_

The weather was holding up, it was a good night for flying. There was snow, but for a Quinjet it was not something to worry about. The Quinjet rumbled as it flew over Belgium. They were getting close to the coordinates that they were given. Sam stood in the middle of the Quinjet and he was checking his pack, making sure his wings were at their peak performance. He had his goggles on, but they were resting on his forehead, not covering his eyes. Allen was sitting in one of the chairs and he had a rifle laying across his lap. He was going over it and making sure there wasn't going to be a problem. He had cleaned it twice during the flight.

Sharon was flying the Quinjet, she had her hands placed lightly on the controls. She kept her eyes on the radar and kept track of their coordinates. The Quinjet was high in the sky, they were flying through the clouds to stay out of the eye sight of anyone who would happen to see them, and the stealth drive was on so the government couldn't detect them. They didn't want any problems during the mission, the last one didn't end the way they wanted it to. Sharon saw that they were getting close "Get ready you two" she called back

Sam looked at her and he put the pack on and it hooked and stayed on his back. Allen slapped a magazine into the gun and cocked it back. He stood and walked next to Sam. Sharon saw that they were right on the coordinates. She turned the controls and the Quinjet banked slightly. She slowed the Quinjet down as they descended through the air. The Quinjet came down and stopped over the ground, snow was pushed away from it and there seemed to be a snow cloud around them from the engines. Sharon landed the Quinjet softly and she killed the engines. The Quinjet powered down and the main lights turned off. The lights around the edges of the compartment were still on, but the Quinjet was dimly lit. Allen looked at Sam as they stared at the ramp. "Well let's hope this one doesn't get botched"

Sam nodded "Yeah, but I'm sure you just jinxed us"

Allen chuckled "Makes sense, let's go" he smacked the manual release and the ramp unsealed and slowly lowered itself, it touched the snow covered ground and it hissed as it stopped. Allen went first, he stepped out into the snow. He breathed steadily as he scanned around. Sam walked out and he took a deep breath, Sharon pulled her pistol out and walked behind them. They walked in a triangle formation. Allen kept his eyes scanning the surroundings. Sam kept his hands in fists, waiting for any trouble. Sharon glanced back at the Quinjet as they got farther from it.

Sam breathed steadily, the air was cold enough that his throat would dry out if he inhaled too fast. Allen saw the moon as it shined low to the ground. Sam listened the best he could over the crunching of snow from their boots. Sharon quickened her steps slightly as they saw a house in the distance. Allen sighed "What is it with these guys and houses in the middle of now where?"

"They like the privacy" Sam said

Allen scoffed "More like cabin fever"

They moved upon the house, they were becoming I the vicinity of the yard. Sam began to walk farther away from them "I'll check the back" he said quietly Allen nodded and he gave a hand signal and Sharon moved up and her pistol was ready. They came to the porch, and they both stood before the steps that led to the front door. Allen took the first step, he exhaled as his boot creaked on the wood. He walked to the door, He stood on the left side. Sharon followed close behind, she stood to the right of the door. Sam found a cellar, He put his hand on the handle and he took a breath and pulled it open. He aimed his left wrist, he saw nothing but a dark basement. He walked down into it, he stepped over boxes, and there was a large wooden shelf. He walked past it and moved toward the stairs.

Allen looked at Sharon and she nodded, he stepped out and kicked the door open. Sharon moved in and checked the corners. Allen came in and checked the same corners. They both stood in the entryway of the house. They looked at the kitchen, a wall was blocking them from seeing. Sharon took a step forward and the wall beeped. She gasped and dove away from it. The wall exploded and dust and wood flew through the room. Allen hit the floor and he aimed his rifle and he couldn't see from the smoke. He groaned slightly and he heard a gun cock. He fired into the huge smoke cloud. Sharron crawled across the floor, splinters of wood lay on the floor, she crawled over them as someone fired back at Allen. Allen rolled out of the way and got behind the couch. He fired and his gun stopped, he had run out of bullets. He quickly ejected the mag and slapped in another. Someone fired from the kitchen and kept him behind the couch. Sharon turned on her back and fired her gun at the muzzle flashes. She heard glass break and footsteps. Sam ran out of the basement door and he tackled the person he saw running in front of him. They both hit the floor and he felt an elbow hit him in the gut. He let go of the person in his arms, Blonde hair swept across his face and a gun came into view. He grabbed her wrist and pushed the gun to the side as it fired.

He kicked her back and then he heard scuffling across the floor. He got up and Yelena tackled him to the floor. He flipped her off of him and he got back up. Yelena aimed her pistol and fired at Allen and Sharon. Sam aimed his wrist and fired. Yellen dove out of the way and fired as she hit the floor. Allen saw her and aimed, she brought her leg up and kicked the rifle away. Allen got out of cover and Yelena stood, she was breathing quickly. He swung at her, she dodged it and hit him with three quick punches. Allen stumbled and she jumped and moved her whole body sideways and kicked him across the face. He hit the floor and Sharon fired her gun at Yelena. Yelena rolled and came up and grabbed Sharon's wrist and she kicked her in the ribs. Sharon dropped the gun and it clattered to the floor. Yelena grabbed her arms and rolled over her back and came around and punched Sam in the face. Same came back and hit her in the gut and blocked two quick counters and he grabbed her shoulders and brought his knee up to her chest. Yelena grunted and she slammed her foot on his foot and head butted him. Sam stumbled back with his head ringing and his foot aching.

Allen ran and dove over the shot up couch and tackled Yelena to the ground. He pulled out a knife and he slammed it down at her. She stopped his hand and held the knife away from her face. She gritted her teeth and she leaned in and bit his forearm. Allen yelled in pain and he pulled away from her, she came up and kicked him across the face. Sharon came forward and blocked a kicked and dodged a punch. Yelena sighed and she saw Sam moving in and Allen was getting back up. She smirked and swung her leg at Sharon. She ducked it and Yelena carried her leg around and hit Allen across the face, he hit the floor again. She turned and punched Sam in the face, she grunted and pulled out his machine pistol and fired at her. Yelena rolled across the floor and she grabbed Sharon's gun and fired at him as she came to her knees. A bullet grazed his arm and he yelped in pain. She ejected the mag and hit Allen in the ribs with the gun. Allen coughed and lurched forward. Sharon ran forward. Yelena stood and side stepped her and kicked her in the back. Sharon hit the wall and she pushed off and punched her in the face. Yelena grunted and grabbed Sharon by her hair and hit her in the face with her knee. Sharon felt warm blood flow out of her nose and she blocked a punch and punched Yelena across the face. Yelena came back quickly and swept her body around and he leg came around and hit her in the face. Sharon hit the floor and Yelena skipped over her. Sam ran after her and as they both ran outside. Yelena was ahead of him, he ejected his wings and took off. He aimed his wrist and fired at her as she ran.

She tuned to the right and he followed. He saw her leap over a fallen tree and climb onto a motorcycle. He flew down and he kicked her off of it. She rolled across the ground and stood up, she pulled out a knife and looked at him. He landed in front of the motorcycle. He took a deep breath and his wing went back into the pack. Yelena twirled the knife in her hand and turned it around and she ran at him. Sam stood ready and he blocked three quick jabs with the knife. Sam saw an opening and punched her across the face. Yelena came back with more ferocity and she slashed and stabbed. Sam moved back as she kept coming. He blocked a slash with his wrist gauntlet and sparks skipped to the ground. He stopped her as she was about to stab him. He held her hand back and it shook from her trying to move it. Sam gritted his teeth and he pushed the knife back, she dropped the knife and kicked it as it was in the air and the knife went into Sam's shoulder. He yelped in pain and he stepped back, she turned and put her hands on the ground and kicked him across the face with both her feet. He hit the ground and snow shot into his face, Yelena stepped over him and climbed onto the motorcycle and turned it on. The engine roared to life and she hit the accelerator and shot forward, her back wheel sending out snow and dirt.

Allen ran and fired his rifle at her. Sam got to his feet and groaned slightly and he looked at the knife in his shoulder. He pulled it out and dropped it to the ground. Allen was breathing heavily "We can still catch her in the Quinjet"

"Go, I'll follow her" Sam said

Allen and Sharon ran toward the Quinjet and Sam ejected his wings and flew into the air. He flew after Yelena. Yelena jumped a small opening and she sped up, she glanced back and saw Sam above her. She heard a Quinjet as well. Sam aimed his wrist at her and fired. The bullets flew past her and hit the ground, sending snow into the air. She swerved and weaved out of the way of the bullets. Sam cursed under his breath. Yelena glanced back and saw the Quinjet coming around. She smirked and she reached down and pulled out a large black rifle. She aimed it with one hand and it charged up. She fired and blue energy shot out and missed the Quinjet. It banked out of the way.

"We need to end this" Allen said over the comms.

Sam sighed "Working on it"

Allen banked again as she fired at them. He cursed "Come on Sam, sooner or later she's going to get lucky"

Sam flew down and he got close, Yelena took her hands on the handle bars and she turned and fired the gun at him in three quick successions. He moved and dodged two, the third hit his side and burned his side. Sam gritted his teeth in pain and Yelena put her hand back on the handle bar and aimed and fired as fast as she could at the Quinjet. Allen banked and rolled to dodge the blasts of energy. He came around and one grazed the side and he grunted and rolled it again. Sharon held on for dear life. "Bitch!" Allen grunted loudly as he rolled the Quinjet again.

Yelena stopped firing for a second and she aimed as the Quinjet rolled and fired once. The blast energy hit the engine with a direct hit. Allen felt the controls jerk and he brought it out of the roll, smoke flowed the Quinjet as it started to spin out of control. He gritted his teeth as he fought the controls "Hold on!"

Sharon grabbed the bars on the ceiling and the Quinjet slammed into the ground and rolled and flipped over the ground. Sam landed and rolled, he hit the ground and he held his side as blood leaked down his leg. Yelena chuckled and drove on, Sam got up and he groaned in pain as he watched her disappear. He looked at the smoke coming from the Quinjet. He ran toward it.

Allen coughed and opened his eyes, he was still in the pilot seat. He groaned and he felt his whole body hurt. He looked around, he sighed in pain as he looked around for Sharon. He went to move and he felt pain in his side. He groaned loudly and he looked down. A large metal shard was sticking out of him. He sighed in pain and grimaced as he moved his hand and unclipped himself. He fell to the side and hit the hull. His side burned and pain shot up his body to his brain. He gritted his teeth in pain as he turned and looked around. Wires were sprawled out and sparks ejected forward out of the corner on the console. He couldn't see Sharon. "Sharon?" he asked weakly

There was no answer, he moved forward and he groaned as he held his side. He stood and his legs were shaking, he stumbled forward and he saw Sharon lying face down in the back of the Quinjet. He walked over to her and fell to his knees as he legs were weak. Sam kicked in the canopy glass. Allen turned and saw him. Sam walked forward, he held his side and he helped him to his feet. Allen groaned as Sam walked him to another seat that was still working. Sam went to Sharon and rolled her over. She was awake, she was breathing heavily "I think, my leg is broken" she gritted her teeth as she tried to move her right leg.

Sam put his hand on it, bone was clearly poking her skin, but it wasn't open, no blood except internally. He sighed "I'll contact Fury"

Sharon nodded and stayed on the floor, she didn't feel like moving. Sam activated his communicator. He heard Fury's voice "What's the situation?"

"We have a problem, the Quinjet was shot down and Allen and Carter are down, their awake, but Allen has a puncture wound to the side, and Carter has a broken leg."

"Dammit" he heard Fury sigh in frustration "what about you?"

"I have a stab wound in the shoulder and I was shot in the side."

"Belova get away?"

"Yes sir"

He heard Fury sigh "You need to hold out for a few hours, we're coming, but it'll take time"

"Well its freezing and we don't really have good shelter with any warmth"

"Do the best you can, just hold out"

Sam nodded "Yes sir"

Sam let his arm drop "We have to wait" he said looking at them.

"I heard" Allen sighed

Sam looked at his two injured teammates "Ok, well let's see that wound Allen"

Allen shook his head "Its ok, just a large piece of metal sticking out of me"

Sam sighed and knelt down and looked at the large pultruding piece of metal.

Sam wasn't a medic, but he knew that letting that large piece of metal stay in was not a good idea. There could be internal damage. Allen let Sam inspect the wound and he groaned slightly as Sam lightly placed his hand on the metal shard. Sam looked up at him, Allen took a deep breath and nodded. Sam gripped hard and pulled it out. Allen gasped in pain and blood leaked out of his wound. Sam grabbed the gauze from the med kit and pressed it onto the wound hard. Allen gritted his teeth and cursed through a groan. Sam sighed "That was the easy part"

Allen nodded, Sam had told him the plan before this. He exhaled "Just do it"

Sam pulled his pack off and the wings ejected and the back of the pack ignited and the small jets heated up. Sam saw Allen take a dep breath and he slammed the burning jet onto the wound. Allen yelled in pain, Sam pulled the pack away and the wings went back into the pack with a loud snap. Allen pushed himself back into the chair and he gasped for air. He groaned loudly as the pain slowly subsided. Sam exhaled in relief as he saw that the wound was cauterized. "You'll have a scar"

Allen slightly coughed "I have a few others"

Sam nodded and stood, he walked over to Sharon, and Allen was at least safe from not bleeding to death. Sharon lay there and she was breathing as calmly as she could. He knelt down, Sharon chuckled slightly "At least you're ok, if it was just me an Allen, we'd be dead"

Sam smirked "well, you're not dying today"

Sharon nodded as Sam looked at her broken leg, He shook his head slightly in dismay "I'm sorry" he said cautiously.

Sharon looked at him confused and he grabbed her leg and snapped the bone back into place. Sharon gasped and all the air in her lungs left her body and she let out a loud scream as her leg was set. Sam Grimaced slightly, he put his hand to his side. Blood was slowly flowing down his side and onto his pants. Sharon took a deep breaths as the pain faded, she mouthed a curse "Could have warned me"

"If I did, would you have let me?" he asked

Sharon looked at him and she felt something wet touching her back. "Wilson?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Why is my back wet?"

Sam frowned and slightly moved her and he saw fuel leaking out. "Ah shit"

Sharon widened her eyes "What?"

"We have fuel leaking, we can't stay here" a cackling sound of static hit his ears, he looked at the console and sparks touched the floor. Sam exhaled "We need to go"

Allen looked at the floor and fuel covered most of it, he saw it slowly traveling upward. He slowly stood up and gasped as his side stretched out and burned. "Come on" he said huskily

Sam looked at Sharon and pulled her up, he held her to her feet, well foot. Allen did his best not to fall over as he placed his hand on the hull. He walked out of the Quinjet and fell to his knees in the snow, the shock made his side ache. Sam walked Sharon toward the exit and he heard another loud cackle of static and sparks hit closer to the fuel. Sam gritted his teeth slightly and pushed forward. Sharon gasped as her right leg pulsed in pain. She stumbled and fell to the floor. Sam groaned in pain as his side stung.

Allen stood and turned around "Wilson?"

Sam knelt down and pulled Sharon back up and he heard the loud cackle and then static and he knew that sparks were flying down toward the fuel. He heard a slight hiss then a loud roar of flames. Sam closed his eyes and he felt hand grab him and pulled him out of the Quinjet. Sam was out and flames licked at his feet. Allen stood in front of Sam and another man carried Sharon "Move!" he ordered

Sam and Allen ran away from the Quinjet as it exploded. The shockwave pushed them down. The man knelt down and placed Sharon in the snow. He looked back at the others. Allen saw a large piece of metal sticking out of the man's back. Sam walked forward, and the man stood up. He reached back and pulled the metal out and dropped it. He groaned slightly and he gritted his teeth. He looked at them "Well, you guys always seem to be in dire situations when I help you"

Sam frowned "Who are you?"

The man frowned and sniffed slightly "We have company"

Sam and Allen looked around frantically, the man nodded "I've got her, just keep up"

The man knelt down and picked Sharon up and he started a light jog toward a line of trees. Sam and Allen followed the best they could. The man sniffed again "Come on, they're getting closer"

Sam and Allen ran faster, the man was faster though, they got into the tree line and the man led them to a rock face. He slowed down, he sniffed again "They're inspecting the plane" He cocked an eyebrow "In hear"

Sam and Allen watched the man walk along the rock face and enter a cave. Sam let Allen go first, Sam turned around and he squinted and he could see men at the large fire, they were in all black. He pulled down his goggles and zoomed in, he saw a white spider on their shoulders. He sighed "Shadow Games" he said under his breath. He turned and walked into the cave. He walked down the sloped decline and he came to an opening and an orange light shimmered off the walls. A fire was going. He turned the corner and Sharon was lying on a blanket on the cave floor. Allen was sitting on the cave floor and was against a rock. The man stood next to the fire and he tossed a few sticks on it. He looked up at Sam "You guys, ran into trouble?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, a woman, Yelena Belova"

The man shrugged "Never heard of her"

Sam nodded "I didn't expect you to"

The man looked at Allen and Sharon "They need to rest, so where's Captain America?"

Sam frowned "This is an S.H.I.E.L.D. operation"

The man nodded "Yeah, well. The last time I saved pretty boy with a plan"

Sam walked forward slightly. The man inclined his head "This woman, Yelena Belova, she shoot your plane down?"

"Yes, and it's a Quinjet"

The man nodded "Well what are your guys' names?"

Allen looked at him "Allen" he spoke softly

"Sharon" Sharon softly said

"I'm Sam"

The man nodded "The suns coming up"

"I have Fury sending men to get us"

"Well you can lay low here, those guys out there looked like they wanted to find you pretty badly"

Sam nodded "What is your name by the way?"

The man smirked slightly, and his eyebrows raised slightly "Name's Logan"

 _ **Steve**_

 _Christmas morning…_

The sun was rising over the farm, it was early in the morning. Steve was asleep and Natasha was in his arms, they hadn't moved all night. Steve moved his lips slightly as he breathed steadily. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. He sighed, he moved his jaw slightly, he blinked and his eyes got used to the light. He felt Natasha move in his arms, he looked down, Natasha lifted her head off his shoulder "Morning" she said tiredly.

Steve smiled and kissed her "Merry Christmas" he said softly

Natasha smiled and returned the kiss, Steve felt peaceful. Then he heard rampant feet running down the hall. He sighed "Oh boy"

Natasha heard it to, she pulled the covers up farther. Steve saw the door fly open. Lila ran in and leapt onto the bed "Wake up...Oh you're awake"

Steve nodded "We'll be right down"

Lila nodded and she looked at Natasha "Morning Auntie Nat"

Natasha smiled "Morning sweetie, see you downstairs"

Lila nodded and ran out of the room as quick as she entered it. Steve chuckled, Natasha exhaled in relief "Maybe stripping wasn't the right thing to do"

Steve sighed "Habit"

Natasha smirked "Well let's not keep them waiting"

They both climbed out of the bed and Natasha could hear groaning from Clint as he walked out of his room. She heard the rampant feet run down the stairs. Steve quickly put clothes on and he looked at the desk, he walked over and grabbed the picture. Natasha buttoned her jeans "you good?"

Steve nodded, Natasha opened the door. Steve walked through it with the picture in his hands "Thank you"

Natasha smiled "Your welcome" she followed him down the hallway and down the stairs. Steve could hear the Barton family in the living room. Steve walked in and he saw Clint and Laura sitting on the couch. Nathaniel had woken up from the hectic running. He was resting peacefully in Laura's arms. Natasha entered after Steve, Lila saw Steve holding the picture in his hands, and it was facing him in a frame. No one could see what it was. Clint smiled "Well I guess we should open all of these presents"

Cooper grabbed one and began to open it. Clint smirked "Slow down, let Lila open one"

Cooper grabbed a present and he found Lila's name and handed it to her and he continued to rip the wrapping paper off his. Steve watched as present after present was opened. Smiling faces filled the room with every present. Steve smiled as Cooper got a bow from Clint and he also got a sweatshirt from Laura. Funny enough, it had the white star of his suit on the front of it. Steve watched as the family laughed and joked. He sat next to Natasha, she joined in o the jokes, Steve kept a smile on his face and he just watched them. He felt a strange peace radiating off of them, he had seen horrors and now he was seeing the heartwarming scene. He got a present from Clint and Laura. He was taken out of his thoughts and looked at the wrapped box in front of him. He tore the paper away, and there was a box with a lid, he pulled the cap off. He saw a cook book that had famous dishes from the twenties to the forties. He looked at Clint and Laura, he honestly didn't know what to say "Thank you" was all he came up with as he stared at the book. Clint smiled and he saw a box from Steve and Natasha and it was for Nathaniel. He reached down and grabbed it.

Natasha noticed him holding the present "Oh, I found that shopping, I thought it would be nice"

Clint and Laura looked at the present, Clint began to open it as he saw a baby onesie of a Captain America uniform. It had a hood attached to it that had the large A on the front. Clint smirked "You do know I'm Hawkeye right?" he asked sarcastically.

Cooper chuckled, and Natasha giggled "I couldn't resist"

Laura took the onesie from Clint's hands "We thank you for the stylish onesie"

Steve and Natasha smiled "Well it was her idea" Steve said looking at Natasha.

Natasha took Steve's hand and held it tightly, he returned the grip and Lila looked at Steve "Ok, the picture?!"

Steve nodded "Yes, but one more thing before the picture"

Lila almost looked like she died as Steve stood up and walked into the hallway. She sat back in the couch and huffed a sigh. Natasha saw Steve walk back in with his shield on his arm. Steve saw Cooper's eyes light up, he got off the couch and walked toward him. Steve smiled and took the shield off his arm and held it out to Cooper. Cooper was bursting with joy and he reached out and touched the famous shield. He took it and he held it in his hands, he tilted his head "It's lighter than I thought"

Steve nodded "Yeah, I thought of the same thing when I held it for the first time"

Cooper saw the straps on the shield and he put his arm through and he held it in a defense stance. He laughed "Awesome" he spoke loudly

Clint smirked "Maybe he could teach you how to throw it?"

Steve looked at Clint and back at Cooper and he saw Cooper's eyes get wide "Can you?" he asked, almost pleading.

Steve smiled "Yes I can"

Cooper almost jumped into the air, he gave the shield back to Steve and he went back to the couch. Lila looked at Steve with hope and he nodded and grabbed the picture. He held it to him, they still couldn't see it. Clint frowned slightly "Ok, so what is this a picture of?"

"Lila wanted it to be a surprise" Steve said smirking

Laura nodded "Then let us see"

Steve turned the picture around and the Barton family stared at the picture. It was a drawing of their family with Steve and Natasha, it looked like someone had taken a black and white photo of them in their living room. Clint stood up and walked up and got close and looked at his drawn face. He gaped at it "You have every small detail" he said looking at Steve. Steve shrugged "I have an eidetic memory"

Clint nodded "Well, I'm impressed" he said looking at the picture in amazement.

Laura still had Nathaniel in her arms, but she nodded "You got my eyes, like spot on"

Steve smiled as they gazed upon the drawing. He sighed "Would you guys like to hang it up?"

"Yes" Laura and Clint said in unison.

Steve handed the picture to Clint, Laura sighed "You should be a professional artist. Did you go to art school?"

Steve shook his head "Self-taught"

Laura nodded "Can you make one of all the Avengers?"

Steve nodded "I could"

"Maybe you should, and you could make up a fake artist name and get some extra money on the side"

Steve shrugged "Maybe one day"

The rest of the morning went smoothly, and after everyone else was busy with their presents. Steve and Natasha had told Clint and Laura that they would be back for dinner. Steve and Natasha went back to the building over the hill, they wanted some alone time. They were in the secret room and Steve and laying on the bed, his head was resting against the pillow. Natasha lay next to him and supported herself on her arm and looked at him. Steve lightly ran his hand up and down her arm as she drank a glass of wine. It was midday, and they were just relaxing on the bed.

Natasha took the last sip of the wine in the glass. She set it down and she kept her eyes on him. She watched as she noticed he was thinking about something. She watched as he slowly moved his arm up and down and his fingers moved across her arm. She smirked as she thought back to what Laura said to him. She sighed, Steve seemed to notice that she was thinking of something as well "What?" he asked

Natasha shrugged "Just…what Laura said to you"

Steve nodded "About the artist thing?"

Natasha smiled "Bingo"

He smiled but his eyes moved toward the bed, he was shrugging it off. Natasha tilted her head "What, you don't seem too happy by that?"

Steve sighed "It's not that, just…I don't see myself doing anything else"

Natasha shrugged "Just because someone thinks you could do something doesn't mean you just stop what you're doing right now and go off and do something else entirely. I know Steve, you like what you do"

Steve smiled and slightly exhaled, he looked at her "Took the words right out of my mouth"

She shrugged "It's what I do"

Steve chuckled and nodded "Yes you do"

She smirked and Steve looked at the wall "Maybe if I never became Captain America"

"Then you wouldn't have met me" she said smiling, she took the tone that he usually had with her.

Steve smiled "I wouldn't have, and I probably would be dead"

Natasha nodded "Right the whole Red Skull thing"

"Yeah" Steve said bluntly

Natasha sighed and looked at the door and how it was closed, and that she was just in a room with him, it was like nothing could get in there and hurt her. She looked at him "Do you think that we've gone through all of it just to be right here, in this moment?" she asked getting a little closer. Steve felt the mattress sift from her moving toward him. "I do"

Natasha lightly smirked and her eyes seemed to shimmer in the light "Everything that you've done has brought you right here?" she asked, knowing the answer.

Steve pulled her closer and his hand rested on her hip "Yes" he said and their noses were touching. He could feel her breath against his cheeks. He smirked and kissed her lightly. Natasha closed her eyes and she felt his lips on hers, the tenderness and the wanting behind them. Steve kissed her deeply and he felt her hand lightly float over his back and touch his ass. He smirked and continued to kiss her. Natasha breathed through a kiss and she moaned slightly as he moved his hand down her side and lightly touch her stomach with his thumb.

Natasha felt his tongue touch hers, the feeling of his hands on her, it was like nothing else. Steve moved slightly, trying to get a little more comfortable. Natasha moved and her leg went over him and she climbed on top of him. He grabbed her ass as they continued to kiss. Their tongues danced and their bodies touched, their hands lightly grabbed and squeezed each other's body. Steve was being press into the mattress as Natasha moved her hands to his and pushed them back onto the mattress. Steve kept in the moment and he kissed her passionately and he freed his hands and wrapped them around her body and held her close. She moaned slightly into his mouth and he moved his hand down her back and lightly grabbed her ass.

 _ **Sam**_

The fire was burning brightly, the cave walls flickered as the flames moved. Sam sat on the cave floor and he stared at the fire, how it moved, how it twitched, flickered, or roared as wind touched it. Sharon was lying on her back and she was resting, Allen was sitting against a large rock. Sam saw Logan and he was closest to the fire, his long shaggy hair was wet from the snow. He moved the fire around with a long stick. Sparks spat upward and disappeared. Sam looked at him and Logan looked rather homeless, his clothes were stained with dirt and what appeared to be oil. His facial hair was in a bushy beard, he looked like he had been out here for a while. Sam moved slightly and Logan tilted his head "Do you need something" he asked without looking back at him.

Sam shook his head "No, just, how do you know Steve exactly?"

"I was in the Gulag with him, we helped each other out, and laughing boy kicked me off the side of the place. I've been wandering around ever since"

"Laughing boy?" Sam asked confused

Logan looked back at him "Yeah, Niko"

Sam nodded "We got him"

"Did you?" Logan asked, not entirely convinced.

"Why do you seem questioning?"

Logan shrugged "I fought him and he could heal as fast as me"

Sam's eyes widened "Wait, are you enhanced?"

Logan chuckled "No"

"Are you a super soldier?"

Logan looked at him and shook his head "No" he simply said. He stood and walked over to where his things were, he grabbed a small metal container he opened it and pulled out a bag of peanuts and ate a few. Sam looked at him "Then how can you heal quickly?"

"I was born with it" he said clearly seeming like he had this talk before.

"What powers do you have?" Sam asked

Logan grabbed duct tape and he pulled out a long strip and he held it out and he squeezed his right hand and three metal blades came out and he cut the piece of tape and he placed it on a rip in his coat like he did all the time. Sam's eyes widened "You are enhanced"

Logan looked at him and the blades went back into his hand "I'm not enhanced, I'm a mutant"

"A mutant?"

Logan nodded "The enhanced as you call them, are really mutants"

"Wanda and Pietro?"

"They 'enhanced'?" Logan asked

"Yeah"

"Experiment right?"

"Yeah"

"The experiment was to unlock any mutated cells that were dormant in their body, the place that I got the metal claws from have an act for doing that"

"The Metal claws?"

"Yeah, I used to have bone, and I went under a procedure and had metal grafted to my entire skeleton, and that also meant my claws."

"Oh, and what is this place called?"

"Department X" Logan said softly

"They still active?"

"No" Logan said and he continued to fix his coat.

Sam nodded "So the 'enhanced' are really mutants?"

"Yeah, but your two friends had their cells unlocked, mine were unlocked the day I was born, it just never really used them till I was nine"

"So what, you're a full mutant?"

"If you want to call me that sure"

"So everyone has mutant cells?"

"Yeah, but they are usually dormant, most of the time anyway" Logan said looking at his hands.

Sam nodded "When S.H.I.E.L.D. gets here, come with us"

Logan looked at him, he chuckled "No, I would rather stay out here"

"But you could help"

Logan sighed "I stopped helping a long time ago, I tried helping a year ago, and I just don't see the point anymore"

Sam sighed "We could use someone like you"

Logan smirked "See the word 'use' is the key one. I don't want to be used by anyone, ever again" he said and his eyes were wild and distant, then they came back and were still stern, but a weird warmth was given off by them.

Logan sighed "Anyway, I'm retired, for good this time"

Sam nodded "I respect your wishes"

Logan raised his eyebrow slightly and smiled "Thank you, don't meet a lot of people like you"

"I spend my days with incredible people, I'm just a solider, nothing very special about me"

"Well there must be if you're on a team with them" Logan said.

Sam shrugged slightly and continued to look at the fire.

 _ **The State Department**_

It was a busy day as usual in the building, the busy office workers and many other personnel constantly going around the office. A man with a cart was walking down an aisle and he saw someone that was dressed in a black suit and he had a purple tie and vest. He had a wool coat slung over his arm and he had a cane in the other hand and walked forward, he didn't look like he needed the cane, but he passed him without giving him too much thought. The man had a fedora on and he walked toward two large glass doors. He stopped before them and took the hat off. He stood with perfect posture and he opened the door. He entered the large office and a desk was against the wall farthest from the window.

There was a man sitting at the desk and his hair was greying white and his eyes were stern and his mustache hid most of his mouth. He looked up to see the man, he stood up and his suit was pristine as the man's. "Mr. Evanier" he said putting his hand out.

Mr. Evanier smiled and his pristine white teeth shimmered and he shook the hand. "Please call me Mark"

The man nodded "Mark, take a seat"

Mark nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He read the name plate: Thaddeus Ross. He placed his coat and hat on the ground and he kept his cane in his hand as he crossed his leg. Ross took a seat and smiled, his mustache looking bushier than ever. Mark sighed pleasantly. "I hope the traffic didn't kill you" Ross said

"No, I'm a patient man"

Ross smiled "We all wish we could be"

Mark nodded "I see you did not forget my appointment"

Ross shook his head "Well you seemed adamant to talk to me"

Mark nodded, Ross looked at his short cut blonde hair and his deep blue eyes. He nodded "Well Mr. Secretary, I have a proposition"

Ross put his hands together and nodded "Do tell"

Mark gave him a nod "I have noticed that the Avengers are racking up property damage"

Ross nodded "They do that"

Mark nodded and his German accent creeped in a little "Does it not frighten you?"

Ross looked at him and he was quiet for a period of time "I have stared down the Hulk"

"Ah yes, his last episode was a tragedy, luckily Mr. Stark was there to stop him"

Ross nodded "yeah, what is your point Mark?"

Mark tilted his head slightly "Well sir, I am worried for this world"

"Aren't we all" Ross said

"Yes, and with more destruction happening because of the Avengers, why do we allow them to go in on their own accord?"

"The Avengers may make a mess, but they often stop even bigger messes"

"So a smaller mess is better than a big one"

"Yeah"

"Wouldn't it be nice not to have a mess at all?"

Ross frowned "There will always be a mess Mark"

"I know sir, but I have an idea for this world and I think that if we let the Avengers keep this up, the world will be gone"

"They may have done some bad, but they've done some good to"

Mark nodded "Let me show you something"

Ross watched as Mark reached into his coat on the floor and pulled out a file and gave it to him. Ross took it cautiously and he opened it and pictures fell out onto his desk. He looked at them. Mark nodded "New York, hit twice in the past three years, Washington D.C., Sokovia, and that little town in New Mexico"

Ross looked at the graphic pictures, he bit his lip slightly and he put them back down "What do you want Mark?"

"I want to start a bill"

"A bill?"

"Yes and have Congress pass it, I want to do this the right way"

"I can have my people right up a bill for you"

Mark smiled and shook his head "No need, I have it right here"

Ross looked at him in surprise and he saw a large stack of papers get placed in front of him. Ross read the cover aloud "The Sokovia Accords"

"We must not forget Sokovia sir and what they've suffered, might I add, from the hands of the Avengers"

"I'll need a Senator"

"I have an idea" Mark said

Ross looked at him "His name?"

"Everett Ross"

Ross nodded "I know him, he's quite outspoken about what happened at Sokovia"

"Yes, and I would like him to read the bill"

Ross nodded "You do know it takes a while for bills to become laws?"

"Yes sir I know, and like I said, I'm a patient man"

Ross nodded "I will have this sent to him right away"

Mark nodded "Thank you sir, and I hope that this will be passed quickly"

Ross stood up along with him and shook his hand "Have a good day Mr. Secretary" he said and gathered his things and walked away. Ross stood and he looked down at the bill on his desk and he sighed. He really couldn't do too much to stop it, everyone has a right to make a bill.

 _ **Rhodey**_

The computer screen was full of information and Rhodey was reading through all of it. He stared at the files on the screen, he exited out of the audio files. He glanced over at the flash drive that a buddy had given him. He reached his hand over and stopped just before his fingers touched it. He clenched his jaw slightly and sighed, no going back now. He grabbed it and put it into the slot. It loaded and a large file appeared on the screen. It had a single word for its name: _Resurrection._ He frowned and moved the mouse and clicked on it. A page came to life and a picture of the large words ONI appeared. He sat back slightly and he scrolled down slowly. He came to a picture of Jim Westbrook, he wasn't smiling, a man stood next to him, he had a large grin on his face. Rhodey knew him as Dr. Burstein. He had met the man once, years ago.

Rhodey kept scrolling and a picture came up if a device with eight small metal spikes on one side. The front of it had a green light and it showed another picture next to it attached to a spine. Rhodey made a soft noise of interest, he moved on. He came to a file chapter and it was labeled: The Asset. Rhodey continued and he read the first paragraph. It was about a man, his name wasn't given. He was experimented on with the device, and it was a success. The mission were going well as planned, but then something went wrong, it made the Asset think irrationally and become volatile. The Asset led his men into a forbidden area and killed a village of people, the team and him were stopped and killed. Rhodey frowned as he read, he continued to read how they put the Asset down and then an unfortunate fire in the facility destroyed the other devices and stopped the project all together. Westbrook was killed and Burstein was critically injured and lost the ability to walk. He sighed and clicked off the file.

He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. The other Captain America was dead, the device made him go crazy, he sighed, and the story just kept getting better and better. He stood and he pulled the flash drive out and placed it into a draw and walked away from the computer. He was sure that he was onto something, but now the cover up was really so the Government couldn't be tied to the incident, it made sense to why they would get rid of his files. Rhodey decided to follow Tony's advice and let it go.

 _ **Fury**_

Four Quinjets flew in an arrow head formation, Fury stood behind the pilot and he had a medical team waiting. They were flying over Belgium and they were coming up on the coordinates. Fury saw a large column of smoke in the distance. He pointed "There"

The pilot flew in that direction and they came around and the pilot banked the Quinjet and they hovered over the area. Fury saw the crashed Quinjet, it was still on fire. The Quinjets landed and the ramps descended and hooked into the snow. Fury walked out with a medical team and they stood before the Quinjet. Fury didn't see any sign of Wilson or the others, maybe they found shelter. Fury looked around and scanned the surroundings. He saw a large woods to his right and he saw someone walking toward them Fury looked at the medical team "Heads up"

They turned to see Allen, Sam, and Sharon slowly walking toward them Sam was helping Sharon walk and Allen had his hand at his side and eh slowly limped behind them. Fury and the Medical team ran to meet them. Sam sighed in relief and he gave Sharon to the medical team. Sam stopped and Fury stood next to him "You good?" Fury asked

"Yeah" Sam said glancing around.

Fury nodded "I'm glad all of you are in one piece"

Sam nodded "Me to"

Fury gave him a pat on the back "Let's get back home"

Sam nodded and followed Fury as they walked toward the Quinjets. Sam looked back and he saw Logan standing at the tree line ad he was leaning against the tree. He gave him a small wave and turned around and walked the other way. Sam sighed and turned to follow Fury, they got into the Quinjet and their ramps ascended and sealed shut. Allen was sitting I a chair and Sharon was on a stretcher and her leg was being set properly. Sam stayed standing and Fury turned and looked at him "What exactly happened?"

Sam took a breath for a second and spoke "The Intel was correct, but it's going to take more than just us three to get Yelena."

Fury nodded "I'll keep Miss Foster on it"

Sam sighed and took a seat, he was tired and he could use some sleep. Fury walked past him and back toward the cock pit. He stood behind the pilot "Take us home" he ordered

"Sir" the pilot said and flipped switched and pushed the throttle forward and they shot forward, back home.

 _ **Steve**_

The sun was going down and Steve was walking next to Natasha as they were on their way back to the house. Natasha smirked at him as they got to the porch. Steve gave her a smirk back and he lightly smacked her butt. Natasha's mouth dropped and she smiled "Not here" Steve smiled at her and he pulled her into a kiss, Natasha rested her hand on his face and they stood on the porch for about a minute. They continued to kiss when a voice brought them back. "Ahem" Clint said with the door open.

Natasha opened her eyes and looked at him, they came apart and Steve looked at Clint "Sorry" he said looking slightly embarrassed.

Clint chuckled "Well if you want to miss dinner…"

"I would like dinner" Steve quickly said

Clint nodded "Ok, come on in, it's almost done"

Steve looked at Natasha and he pulled her into his arms again and whispered something into her ear, her eyes lit up and she smiled slyly at him "Defiantly"

Steve opened the door for her and she walked in. He followed and closed the door. Steve could smell the food and it was divine. He saw a large pot of mash potatoes and there was also salad, and not to mention the large pan full of steaks. Steve felt his mouth water as he drew closer to the savory meat. They came to the kitchen and Laura was working, she looked at them "Well welcome back" she said with a kind smile

Steve pulled the chair out for Natasha and she took her seat. He pushed her in and he turned to Clint "Where are the kids?"

Clint looked at him "Oh, busy with their toys, hold on" he walked toward the stairs "Cooper, Lila, dinner is ready!" he called up to them.

Steve heard rumbling feet coming down the stars and they came into the dining room. Lila stood close to Cooper and she smiled at them. Cooper was the same, Clint sighed "Ok take your seats, the food will be along shortly"

Cooper and Lila walked toward the kid table that was set up earlier. Steve grabbed two plates and he saw that the food was open to collection and he began to collect food for Natasha. He got her portions just right and he walked over to the table and he placed the plate in front of her and he gave her a fork. She accepted and smiled at him "Thank you" she said softly

Steve smiled and went to get his own food, he grabbed as much as he could fit onto the plate. He turned and went to his seat, set the plate down and took a seat. Natasha hadn't started eating yet, she knew what was coming. Clint and Laura were sitting at the table to. Laura and Clint began to eat and Steve slightly bowed his head and whispered something indistinctly and he looked up. Natasha started to eat and Steve took his fork in hand and a knife in the other and began to cut into his steak and eat. Clint as halfway down with his steak when Steve had already finished his. He looked at him "You inhale your food too"

Steve looked at him and wiped his mouth with a napkin "Sorry, get a little carried away"

Clint chuckled and he cut another piece of meat "Well Cooper inhales his food to, he just can't eat as much as you"

Natasha smirked as she was basically done with her plate "Well Steve here, just can't stop himself"

Steve chuckled "Well your right, so when are you coming back in Clint?"

Clint looked at Laura, he turned his attention to Steve "In a week or two, then I will be taking more time off when the due date gets closer"

Steve nodded and put his fork into the mash potatoes, which were smothered in gravy. He took a bite and swallowed "Sounds good, just like having you around is all"

Clint smiled "Well happy to be needed"

Laura smiled "We'll try to keep the next one in more of a better time"

Clint looked at her "Next one?"

Laura shrugged "I would like to keep having them"

Clint sighed "You just like being pregnant don't you?"

Laura shrugged "No, just like having a big family, I came from one"

Clint nodded "Yeah, but I was a single child"

Laura shrugged "Well if you want them, I want them"

Clint sighed "Maybe a break after this one" he said with his hand on her stomach. Laura smiled at him and continued to eat.

Natasha chuckled "Well its back to work tomorrow for me and Steve"

Steve nodded "yeah, we need to interrogate Alexie"

Natasha sighed softly "Yeah"

Clint nodded "Enough work at the dinner table"

Steve couldn't agree more, he finished his plate and he glanced at Natasha "So when do you want to go?"

"Around Midnight" she said softly while eating the last bit of food on her plate. Steve nodded and leaned back in the chair. Clint took a sip of his drink, he swallowed "So Cap, what, do you hope to get out of Alexie?"

Laura looked at him before Steve answered "No talk about work at the dinner table"

Clint nodded, he had forgotten "Sorry"

Steve glanced at Natasha "Hopefully anything about what Niko had planned"

Clint nodded and took another drink. Natasha rested her hands on her lap and she looked over at Lila and Cooper. She took a breath "I swear, they were just little things a few years ago"

Laura nodded "I know, they're growing up"

Clint smiled "Not too fast though"

"No, not too fast" Laura agreed.

Steve glanced over and he saw his picture up on the wall in the living room. He pointed it out "I see you found a place for it"

Clint looked back at the picture "Yeah, I hung after you guys left, thanks for doing that last minute Steve"

"No problem, happy that I got a chance to draw"

Laura smiled at him "Well if you could draw another one after this ones been born, it would be appreciated" she said with her hand resting on her stomach and she looked down at it. Steve smiled "I would love to, if you want me to, I can draw individual pictures too"

They looked at him "Really?" Laura asked

Steve nodded "Sure, why not"

Laura nodded "I'm going to hold you to that"

Steve chuckled "Yes Ma'am"

Laura laughed slightly as she took Clint's hand and she looked vibrant. Clint sighed "I think she'll be happy till morning"

They all chuckled and the clock was nearing Midnight when Natasha glanced at it. She sighed, she was sad to leave, but they had work to do, the break was nice. Clint saw the clock too "I guess it's goodbye."

Natasha and Steve stood "See you in a couple of weeks" he said. Clint nodded and gave Steve and quick hug, Laura gave him a big one. Clint embraced Natasha "See you partner" he said

"Enjoy your time off"

"Oh I plan on it" Clint said smiling. Natasha laughed, Clint's smile turned serious "You be careful"

Natasha nodded "Likewise"

Steve walked over to Cooper and Lila, he gave them both hugs and gave him his wishes. Lila gave Natasha a tight hug and Cooper hugged her for a few seconds and let go. Steve and Natasha were soon walking out of the door. Clint gave them a wave and he shut the door.

Steve and Natasha were walking back toward the hill. Their shoes were crunching the snow, Natasha wrapped her arm around him. Steve put his arm around her shoulder, she snuggled into his shoulder. He was warmer than she was. They began walking up the hill, they got to the top and they could see the building down below. They stood at the top for a minute, Natasha looked at Steve "Pretty good Christmas in my book"

Steve nodded in agreement "I agree, one of my best"

Natasha smiled and she moved her hand slightly "So our last night off duty"

Steve smiled and gazed at her "You never did show me my present"

Natasha remembered the bag she left in the building when they first arrived, she smiled seductively "Want me to wear it tonight?"

Steve looked at her and his eyes made her shiver, his blue pools made her feel warm and his hands were touching her, she just wanted to take him. She smiled devilishly "Well, Merry Christmas"

 **Author's Note: I hope you're enjoying the story, I know I'm enjoying writing it. Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**New York**_

The lights from the city glowed over the clouds, the moon was peeking through small openings in the clouds, its beams of light touching the streets of the city, but hidden from the lights of the buildings. In the outskirts of the city a warehouse stood. The Hudson River was frozen as the warehouse sat at the water front. A man walked past the chain linked fence that was blocking it off. He came to the large doors to the warehouse, he had a duffle bag around his shoulder. He grabbed the door with one hand and pulled it open. The door creaked as it slid open. Dust and dirt fell to the floor, he stood before the empty warehouse and he let out a tired sigh, not because he was exhausted, it was about what he was going to do. He walked in and closed the door behind him, the cold air stopped and the air didn't bite at his cheeks anymore, but it was still cold. He saw a large wooden table and he went to it.

He pulled it back up from its side and set it upright. He placed his hands on it and he dropped the duffle bag on it. He unzipped the bag and pulled out four small devices. He twisted them and an orange light glowed from them, he did to the other three and set them around the warehouse, but in a general vicinity, he wanted to be able to see them from where he stood. Light was given to the warehouse and he noticed that the windows of the warehouse at the top of the walls were blacked out with paint, he nodded it was perfect. He felt the heat that was being given off by the small devices, they were doing what they were designed for. He walked back over to the duffle bag and opened it up more and pulled out a rifle. He placed it onto the table, he grabbed a shotgun and placed it next to it. He reached into the bag and pulled out three pistols, he set them down on the table. He sniffed and reached into the bag again, he pulled out four knives, he set them next to the pistols.

He paused for a second and reached into his coat and pulled out dog tags, he looked at all three of them as they hung on one chain. He stared at them for a few moments and put them back in his coat and nodded to himself, he knew what he had to do. He continued unpacking the duffle bag. He pulled out three blocked of C4 and a detonator, he placed it on the opposite side of the guns, he took a deep breath and pulled out a large harness that had clips of ammo and grenades attached to it. He set it down next to the C4 and he looked at the last two things in the bag. He bit his lip slightly and pulled one of them out. He held his suit in his hand and let it come out and he looked at the white star on the chest. He swallowed as he felt his anger spark a little, he set the suit down, and he pulled out its components from chest plate to the helmet. He looked at the large A on the helmet, it was scorched from a rocket. He slightly scorned at it and placed it onto the suit.

He pulled out the last thing and it was his shield, made of Titanium steel, he held it in his hands. The orange glow glimmered over the metal, he set it down on the floor leaned against the table. He turned around and saw a crate, he walked over and dragged it toward the table. He climbed onto it and laid down, he used his coat as a pillow and he slowly closed his eyes, he would do recon in the morning.

 _ **Bucky**_

The pub wasn't known for settling down, but as Bucky and Hill stood at the door, it was silent for once. Gerald stood in front of them. Bucky smiled at him "Thanks for letting us stay here"

Gerald sighed "You two are always welcome here" he smiled at them.

Hill took a breath and gave Gerald a hug, he was surprised by it and chuckled "Be safe Maria"

"You to Gerald" she said softly and kissed his cheek. He grinned and looked at Bucky. Bucky shook his head as he walked forward "Don't let it go to your head" he gave him a hug.

Gerald patted him on the back "My friend, may you have a good time back home"

Bucky let go of him and looked around "Don't really feel like I'm going home" he looked at Hill and smiled "I am home"

Gerald knew what he was talking about he chuckled "Ok you mad bastard get out of here, the pub had never been so quiet, it's creepy"

Bucky laughed as did everyone else in the pub, Hill grabbed Bucky's metal hand and started to drag him away. She knew he really wanted to stay, he smiled at everyone and gave them a wave. He turned and walked with Hill, his arm went around her waist. Hill slightly leaned into him, they entered the freezing air and the snow that never seemed to stop. Hill grimaced in discomfort as the air hit her cheeks. Bucky didn't react to it at all. They walked out of the small town and down the road. Hill was shivering by the tie they saw the Quinjet. "Why did we land so far away?" she complained

Bucky shrugged "Sorry, I'm used to it just being me"

Hill glanced at him and chuckled "Well it isn't just you anymore"

"And I'm glad" he said with a triumphant smile on his face. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly "Only you"

Bucky smirked "You got that right" he pulled her closer and she laughed as they came to the ramp. As they came near it opened and Bucky let Hill walk in first. He followed and walked past her and climbed into the pilot seat. He flipped the switches and the Quinjet came to life, it was a bit sluggish at first, but again it was out in the freezing cold for days. The ramp came back up and sealed with a hydraulic hiss. Hill climbed into the co-pilot seat and he smiled at her as the Quinjet started to lift off the ground and climb in altitude. He saw that they were clear and he pushed the throttle forward and they shot off toward New York.

 _ **Steve**_

Out of all the things that Steve could have thought of, he wasn't expecting what was about to happen next. They had entered the building and Natasha told him to go wait in the bedroom. So he did exactly that, Steve was sitting with perfect posture on the edge of the bed. He looked around the room, it was quiet, and for a minute he thought that maybe she had left, but he just did what she told him to: wait. He lightly patted his hands on his knees as he tilted his head, his heart was beating fast and he was shaking slightly. He had seen her in lingerie before, why was he so nervous. He let an anxious sigh leave his mouth. He stared at the floor eventually to try and not let his mind wonder. He glanced up at the door, and it was motionless, nothing happened, he swallowed and stared at the motionless door for what seemed like forever, he looked away and stared at his hands. What was taking her so long? Not like he wanted to get it over with, more like his anxiousness was starting to get the better of him.

Natasha stood outside the door and she saw a mirror just before the doorway, then the door that she had to open. Ok first, she wasn't scared or even embarrassed, but she didn't know how he would react, and she didn't want the evening to end on a bad note. She looked at her outfit that she had on and she sighed at the colors, they fitted him more than her. She looked at her breasts and they were about to pop out of the top, clothing back then was different, or it was just how the it was made so it was like that. She still couldn't believe she found it, she moved her hands up her stomach and moved her breasts slightly. She closed her eyes and sighed, why, was she being the one who was anxious, he's probably asleep by now. She looked at herself again and she still didn't know about the little hat that came with it. She looked back at what was her plan B if she didn't like the hat, and she sighed, the hat came with the outfit, she had to wear the hat, well not really, but just to get it right. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her long white gloves that came up to her elbows bothered her a little. She opened her eyes and walked toward the door. She slightly hesitated and she placed her hand on the knob, she leaned against the door to try and hear if he was asleep, it was silent. She really hoped that he wasn't sleeping.

Steve lightly tapped his foot on the floor and then he hear a hand touch the door knob, he froze and was silent. He stared at the door, and how it wasn't moving, then it creaked open. He put his hands into fists and then let them open up and he placed them on his thighs. He saw it then, the outfit, the outfit that he hadn't seen in years. He saw Natasha walking forward, but she wasn't in complete light yet, he raised his eyebrows as she drew closer. She stopped a few feet away from him, he was stunned by what he was seeing. He saw the shoes all the way to the small hat on the top of her head, he swallowed and she looked at his reaction and she almost seem worried what he would do. He blinked and he felt his heart jump a little, her breasts were basically protruding out of her blouse. The red and white skirt was higher than he remembered, but it let him get a good look at her legs. He saw the blue blouse and the two white stars on both her shoulders. He cleared his throat slightly "I…" he began to shake his head "wasn't expecting this"

Natasha nodded and she stood before him slightly uncomfortable, mostly from the blouse feeling like it was going to explode. Steve stood up and he walked toward her "Where did you get that?"

"I ordered it" she said softly

Steve smiled "You are dressed like the stage girls when I was Star Spangled Man"

Natasha nodded "Yep"

Steve smiled at her "Everyone did love those outfits"

Natasha looked down at her breasts "I bet" she stated

Steve chuckled slightly "As weird as it might be, it's sweet"

Natasha sighed "Weird" she nodded "right"

Steve frowned "No, just I haven't seen that outfit in seventy years, I can't believe they still make them"

Natasha sighed "yeah, well I found one, I do have another, a more modern one"

Steve put his arms around her "Save it for my birthday" he said

Natasha smirked "How fitting" he leaned in and kissed her. Natasha exhaled as she felt his hands move down her body and rest on her hips. He smiled "Well, I never had a chance with those girls either"

Natasha smirked "Never been with a stage girl?"

Steve sighed with a chuckle "No, I was too busy trying to remember my lines"

They both laughed softly, Steve pulled her closer "Well as nice it is to see you in it, I want to take it off you."

Natasha made a sound of agreement and a hint of desire. He put his hands on the back of her outfit and he found the zipper. They kissed as he pulled the zipper down slowly. He let go if it as he got to the bottom and he felt the dress leave her slightly and he leaned away from her and looked down at her. Natasha looked up at him with her mouth slightly open and her eyes were fixed on him, she wanted him. He placed his hand on her blouse and pulled it away, the dress fell to her ankles and he looked at her beautiful breasts. He cupped them in his hands and slowly massaged them, his thumb lightly moving over the nipple. She exhaled shakily as she felt his touch, he kissed her and she moved her hands to his shirt and began to unbutton it. He felt her hands get to the bottom button and the shirt lightly grazed his skin and it tickled. She pushed his shirt off of him and she was met with a white shirt. Steve kissed her neck as he moved his hands around her back and grabbed her ass. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed. He quickly pulled the white shirt off and tossed it aside, he wrapped her back in his arms and kissed her. Natasha moved her hands down his chest and they moved over his abs. She got to his belt and she began to unbuckle it.

Steve closed his eyes as she kissed his neck and moved to his chest. He felt her soft hands pull the belt away and undo his pants, he felt her slightly cold hand slide into his boxers and grab him. He felt his heart skip a beat and he became lightheaded as he felt blood leave and move downward. He moaned as her hand held him and slowly began to move. He moved his hands down her body and he moved his legs slightly so he didn't fall over, he felt her hand leave him and pushed his pants down. He let them fall and he stepped away from her and pulled down his boxers, he was free and erect. She looked at him, she moved forward and began to kneel when he grabbed her arms and pulled her back up. He turned her around and lightly pushed her onto the bed. She hit the covers and looked at him as he drew closer, his muscles moving with every micro movement of his body. She was prepared for him to enter her then he knelt down and his hands lightly moved up her legs. He pushed them open and she felt the air touch her and she sighed heavily as she felt her heart beat faster. Steve drew close and she shivered from the light touch of his breath. He moved his mouth away and kissed her inner thigh. Natasha felt his soft lips lightly kiss her thigh, she sighed and he moved to her other thigh, he moved closer with every kiss. She began to feel wanting and she needed him to touch her. He came close and he lightly breathed and she shivered again. He placed his lips on her and tasted her softly. She gasped as his tongue lightly moved over her lips. Steve closed his eyes and he pressed his mouth harder on her and she moaned as his tongue entered her and lightly touched her vaginal canal. She put her head back from the pleasure and she was about to touch her breasts when she felt his hands grab them and keep them company. She opened her mouth and moaned loudly as he licked her clitoris. Steve kissed her and licked her and he felt her legs moving every time his tongue moved over her clitoris. Natasha moved her hand down and ran it through his hair. He felt her lightly tug on it, he licked her harder and faster and she moaned in response. He moved his hands away from her soft breasts and he rubbed her clitoris as he teased it with flicks from his tongue. She moaned and she gritted her teeth as she felt her orgasm getting closer, she gripped the covers of the bed tightly and moaned "Steve" she breathed

He massaged her with his mouth faster and rubbed harder and she let her mouth drop, and she moaned and she felt the wave of pleasure flow over her and she felt the wave crash and flow out of her. She came and she moaned loudly as she did, Steve tasted her and he kept going and she was shivering and her hand went to his head and he thought that she would push him away, but she held him there as she came. She closed her eyes and she twitched slightly as her orgasm was calming down, Steve pulled his mouth away from her and lightly ran his hand against her vagina and she shivered and twitched. He smiled and he looked at her. She closed her eyes and she was breathing heavily. He climbed over her and he kissed her breasts and she opened her eyes and she pushed him off of her. He moved to the left and landed next to her on the bed. He began to sit up when she moved swiftly to her knees and took him in her hand. He sighed as her hand moved up and down and she placed her lips on him, he felt them lightly caress the tip of his cock. He groaned as his shaft moved her lips and they went away from it. He instantly felt the loneliness and he slightly moved, Natasha placed her hand on his stomach, she kept him from moving and his abs pressed against her hand. She slowly drew closer to his shaft. He swallowed and he felt his cock twitch as her breath enveloped it.

Natasha opened her mouth slightly and she placed him in her mouth and she moved her mouth onto him. He exhaled sharply as he felt her tongue massage around his cock, he gripped the covers tightly as she sucked on him. She moved her mouth back up and she also rubbed her hand down it. She began to move faster, Steve closed his eyes from the pleasure and the feeling of utter bliss. He put his head back as she took him deeper and he felt the inside of her cheeks hug him tightly. She opened her mouth and she made a loud pop sound as she took her mouth away from him. She stroked him slowly in her hand, she lightly ran her thumb over the foreskin as her hand reached the top. Steve almost came right there, but he held his breath and fought the sensation, he didn't want to cum yet. Natasha could feel him pulsing in her hand, she put her lips back on it and she kissed it and she lightly sucked on the tip, her tongue lightly moving over the very tip. He twitched slightly and she could taste his pre-cum. Steve would have loved her to stay down there, but he wanted her to feel good again. He put his hand on her head and gripped her hair slightly. Natasha noticed the sudden change in Steve's demeanor. She took her lips away and looked at him. He took his hand away from her hair and he pulled her up and flipped her onto her back. Natasha laid back rather comfortably, but she knew that she wasn't going to want to be comfortable soon.

Steve hovered over her, he moved and his arms positioned next to hers and he watched as her stomach and chest rose and fell away from her erratic and nervous breathing. Natasha looked up at him and his eyes were still the endless pools of blue, but he looked different, they have had sex many times now, and he would still surprise her. Steve leaned down and kissed her passionately and he positioned himself and he could feel himself against her wet lips and how he felt her body moving like she wanted him. He moved slowly and he felt his cock enter her. She gritted her teeth as his length entered her and his wide girth stretched her like it always did. She kept her eyes on him and he looked at her. He felt her hands moved up his hips and rest on his back and ass. He swallowed as he felt her all around him, her velvety folds welcoming like they always did they hugged and pulsed around him. Natasha shuttered as she felt him filling her. Steve took a deep breath and thrusted into her. Natasha gasped as he hit the very back of her, Steve increased his speed and did it again. Natasha held him tightly and he continued to pump into her.

She thought the bed might break for a second, she moaned as he thrusted again. She moaned his name as he continued to fuck her relentlessly, she was always surprised her when he fucked her like this. Steve seemed to always have a reserved and almost nervous wreck personality, but put him in this situation and he acted like he was back on the battlefield, controlling and doing what he wanted, acting aggressively and she loved it. Even though he would fuck her like that, he never hurt her. She rested her head against his shoulder as he pumped into her, her breathing was shallow and quick, and she could feel him touching every part of her. She put her head back and moaned, she felt the wave begin to rise. She gasped as he didn't slow down. Steve breathed fast and he kept going, he could feel her squeezing him tighter with every thrust, he felt her all around him and all thought faded away, nothing but passion and uncontrollable heat remained. They bodies entwined and she moaned loudly as he continued, she felt the wave beginning to crash. She felt the sensation travel down her whole body, it was going to happen again. She came and she came hard. Steve felt her grip him tightly and he almost came undone because of it. He slowed down and he went to slow and steady thrusts, he moved in and out of her as she moaned loudly and twitched every time he went deeper.

Natasha closed her eyes and exhaled and opened them, Steve looked down at her lovingly and she put her head back against the mattress and Steve pulled himself out of her. Natasha gasped as she felt him leave and she twitched slightly, she was breathing hard and she could barely think. Steve moved over and laid on his back, his cock still erect, Natasha couldn't leave him like that, she crawled over and climbed onto him. She kept twitched slightly and she didn't care, she grabbed him and place herself onto him. Steve looked at her and he accepted her and he moved his hands up her stomach as she held him close within her. She grinded against him and moved her hips in a circular motion, his hands touched her breasts and her nipples were hard and perky. He lightly squeezed them, she put his head back as he felt her moved him within her. Natasha had her mouth open and he pulled her down and placed his mouth on hers, their tongues danced with each other and he thrusted into her again, she moaned against his mouth and he began to move and his hands held her waist and he thrusted into her and he kept to a steady pace. Natasha closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her and holding her so close, she felt safe and welcomed, Steve kept to a steady thrust and she moaned loudly as she was still sensitive from her last orgasm. Steve saw her open her eyes and she looked down at him. Steve was breathing fast and she knew that he was pushing it, she lightly licked her lips, she felt him inside her and she loved him there. She almost closed her eyes from the pleasure, she kept them on him though. "I feel you" she breathed as he continued to move within her. Steve swallowed and she pushed him into the mattress and she stopped him from thrusting and he sat motionless within her. He pulsed inside her and she moved her body but she never left his cock. He felt her body twist around him and she turned her had away from him and she slightly crawled forward. He got a great view of her ass and she began to move herself up and down on him, he watched as his cock moved inside her. She was dripping wet and she moaned as she continued to move her hips.

He put his head back a she felt his cock twitch slightly and he knew that he was close. He was almost losing him mind because of it. Natasha moaned loudly as she grinded against him. Steve placed his hands on her ass and he smacked her and she gasped as she suddenly tightened around his shaft and he almost exploded. Natasha crawled back and she moved herself sideways, she wanted to do another position. She sat on him sideways and her legs were together, she moved slightly and she crossed her legs. He felt her become even tighter and he moaned slightly and she began to move. He groaned in response and placed his hand on her thigh and he held onto her. She felt him begin to thrust and she let him take over. She moaned as he pumped into her quickly and he felt her wet and soft walls squeeze him tightly. He gritted his teeth and growled slightly as he continued "I'm gonna cum" he breathed and he felt the burning feeling and how it grew and he felt it climb to the bottom on his shaft, her soft skin smacked against his pelvis and he moaned as he felt the tickling feeling climb up his shaft and reach the top. He moaned and came undone, he pumped a hot load into her and she moaned from the increase in heat, He felt himself keep coming as he held onto her as he came, he exhaled sharply and he felt his twitches slowly calm down.

Natasha climbed off of him and she laid down next to him, Steve let out a long sigh and he swallowed. Natasha crawled closer to him and she felt his arms wrap around her. She snuggled into him and she slowly calmed down from her peak of pleasure. Steve closed his eyes and he felt her hand rest on his chest, his heart beat smacked against it quickly. She looked at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Steve looked at her and her emerald eyes glimmered up at him. He pulled her up with him and he came to the head of the bed and they rested their heads against the pillows. She sighed heavily as she could feel his semen inside her. Steve kissed her forehead lightly and she smiled "Reminds me of our first time" she chuckled

Steve sighed "It was better than our first time"

Natasha smirked "I like having you kiss up my back, still makes me shiver"

Steve smiled "Well I just went with it"

Natasha kissed him and he returned the kiss and their lips hugged each other and they drew away from each other. Steve took a deep breath "Can I dance with you again?" he asked

Natasha shrugged "Sure"

Steve shook his head "No, the first time we actually danced. On the plane"

Natasha smiled at the memory of his arms around her and the soft shifting of their feet in Stark's plane. "You scared me that night"

Steve nodded "I know I did, but you saved me"

Natasha nodded "And I remember what you said to me"

Steve smirked "And I know what you asked me"

Natasha smiled and waited for him to say it. His teeth shined and he looked into her eyes "How did I get you?"

Natasha smiled as he got it right, and she followed up "The question is, how did we, get each other?"

Steve chuckled as he remember saying that to her, Natasha decided to finish that conversation out "Are we dancing?" she asked looking at him.

Steve smiled and gazed at her "It seems we are" he kissed her head like he did that night and she rested her head against his chest and she pictured them in each other's arms and they were slowly shifting as if dancing to a slow piano song.

Steve closed his eyes and he had her in his arms and he slowly drifted into sleep.

 _ **Bucky**_

 _Morning…_

It had been a long flight back from Austria. It was very early morning when they had returned to the Helicarrier. They had found their way to Bucky's quarters, he felt like he had been away too long. Even though Hill kept it tidy, the bed was a comfort that he rejoiced in, sure the bed in Austria was nice, but nothing really beat his own. The room was quiet as the Helicarrier hovered in in the sky, the clouds were below it and it seemed to be sailing on the clouds instead of water. The personnel was always moving about, but that was expected when Fury was looking for someone. Bucky had enjoyed his vacation and he was ready to get back to work, in spite of his snoring.

Hill was lying next to him, her back was to him and the blanket softly hugged her shoulder. She had more of the blanket than him, the edge of the blanket covered his legs and it came up to the base of his waist, his feet were covered at least. He was shirtless, as usual. The computer was humming softly and the soft green light was steady. If he was more awake he would have felt the Helicarrier moving slightly, but he was dead to the world. He, snored again and his head was sunken into the pillow. Then came the wakeup call.

His communicator was hidden in the pile of clothes at the base of the bed when it went off. His eyes jolted open and he groaned slightly as his communicator beeped. He moved and sat up. Hill was still asleep and he leaned down and went through the clothes to find the annoying noise that brought him out of his sleep. He grabbed his shirt and tossed it aside, he could hear it, but he couldn't see it. He found his pants and tossed them away as well, he still couldn't find the communicator. He groaned as the beeping was starting to become annoying, he saw it and the red light was flashing, he reached down and pulled Hill's bra off of it and grabbed it. He answered it and he spoke softly "Barnes"

"Good you're awake" Fury said

Bucky chuckled slightly "Now I am"

"I need you in the conference room"

Bucky sighed and nodded "Be right there"

Bucky climbed out of the bed and began to put on clean clothes. He pulled up a pair of black tactical pants and he grabbed his shirt and slipped it over. He grabbed his vest and put it on and clipped it tight. He glanced at his metal hand, he swallowed and grabbed his boots and began to put them on. Hill opened her eyes and looked at Bucky, he was facing away from her and she could hear his laces being tied. She put her hand on his shoulder, he stopped and looked at her "Fury needs me, go back to sleep, I'll be back"

Hill nodded and laid back down, she didn't feel like arguing and she was soon asleep. Bucky stood and walked toward the door. It slid open and he walked through it. He came to the hallway and turned to the right toward the conference room. He turned another corner and came to the doors, he slightly hesitated and he continued as if he hadn't. Fury was sitting at the table and Sam and Rhodey were both there as well. Bucky walked in and they looked at him. Bucky saw Rhodey and eh looked happy to see him, Sam was unreadable. Bucky sighed slightly "You wanted to see me"

Fury nodded "Take a seat Barnes"

Bucky walked toward the first available chair and took a seat. Fury cleared his throat softly. Bucky looked at them as he set his metal hand on the table "What is it?"

Rhodey leaned forward "Well since everyone is back, Steve is going to interrogate Alexie"

Bucky nodded "Am I needed?"

"I would like you to be present, yes" Fury answered

"Most of us will be there" Sam spoke "Some won't"

Bucky nodded "Well, when is this happening?"

Fury sighed "Whenever Rogers gets here"

Bucky let a small breath leave his lips "So, we're finally going to find out what Alexie has to say"

They all nodded, Bucky frowned "Any developments on Niko and his body?"

Fury shook his head "Sadly no, the weather is too bad for us to stay out there, he's gone"

Bucky nodded and he glanced down, he wasn't quite sure he believed that was true. Not the time for that now, he needed to focus on the here and now where it belongs. Fury lightly tapped the table. Bucky glanced at him "What else?" Bucky asked

"You know about the other Captain America?" Rhodey said

Bucky nodded "Yeah, what, new Intel?"

Rhodey sighed "Only that he's dead"

Bucky slightly coughed and he looked down at his metal hand, he wasn't surprised to hear that. "So that investigation has run its course"

"It would seem so" Sam said

Bucky nodded "good, we can focus on Alexie and Yelena"

"I agree" Fury said

Bucky leaned back in the chair, now they just needed to wait on Steve.

 _ **Scott**_

The house was quiet and Scott was upstairs, he was asleep. He was lying in the bed that he first woke up in four months ago. He was laying on his side and his face was buried in someone's hair. He was breathing steadily and he slightly snored. The sun was up, but Scott was still asleep, he enjoyed sleeping in. The room was slightly messy, well with clothes really, other than that it was clean. Scott shifted slightly and he opened his eyes after a few moments. He stared right into the back of someone's head, he blinked a few times and he sighed and he felt the person in front of him shift slightly. Scott felt his chest touch their back and he sighed in bliss and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and then his eyes shot open.

He moved and eh felt his groin press against someone's ass, he pushed himself up slightly, he saw Hope laying in front of him and she was naked. The blanket covered them both, but he could tell that she was naked, her body was pressed up against his. He looked around and he was in Hank's house, he exhaled and he felt Hope move slightly moved and she opened her eyes. She felt someone pressing up against her and she liked the fit, she smiled slightly then her eyes widened. They both sat up and looked at each other, Scott gave her a look that she knew too well, he really didn't know what to do. Hope swallowed and Scott tilted his head "Hi" he said calmly, like there was nothing wrong.

Hope looked at him "Hi?" she asked with a disbelieving look on her face. Scott shrugged "I swear I didn't"

"Didn't what?' she asked

Scott shrugged "I think we had too much wine last night, I know we weren't to that level yet and I guess the booze kind of…" he moved his hand in a forward circle "Took us there"

Hope closed her eyes and her hand went to them. Scott nodded "Yeah the wine, we drank too much"

Scott leaned back and supported himself with his hands, Hope sighed and shook her head "You did, I didn't" she said looking back at him.

Scott was quiet and he looked at her confused "Wait, I had too much to drink and you were sober?"

Hope nodded and she put her hands together and held them to her mouth and the blanket fell away and he could see her breasts. Scott looked at them "Wow" he said

Hope widened her eyes and pulled the blanket back up, Scott slightly coughed "Those are…nice" he frowned "How did I not remember those?"

Hope exhaled annoyed and then they heard a door slam shut. They looked at each other, Scott climbed out of the bed and he almost fell over his boots. He stood next to the bed and he was present for all. Hope looked at him and she lightly bit her lip and she shook her head "Hide" she said

Scott looked at her in disbelief "What?" he whispered.

Hope glared at him "Hide" she almost snapped at him.

Scott went to say something then a knock on the door made them froze "Hope?" Hank asked

Hope looked at him in desperation, Scott nodded and grabbed his clothes and he went to the closet and opened it and closed the door. Hope saw his boots on the floor, she pointed at them, Scott opened the door and he was still stark naked. "Sorry" he whispered.

"Hope?" Hank asked again.

"Yeah" Hope said as she watched Scott get back in the closet. The door opened and she pulled the blanket back up and Hank looked at her, he was startled "Oh, sorry, just I need you to call Scott"

Hope tilted her head "Yeah, I'll call him" she said, she felt like screaming. Hank nodded and looked at her "Hope…" he shook his head and went it leave and then a thump came from the closet. Hank looked at it and he saw Hope and the state she was in, he sighed. He crossed his arms "Scott?" he asked

"Yeah?" came Scott's voice from the closet. Hank shook his head slightly "Come downstairs"

"You got it"

Hank looked at Hope and she just stared at him and he sighed and walked away. He closed the door and Hope climbed out of the bed and brought the blanket with her and she opened the closet door furious "You call that hiding?!"

Scott had his pants on and he had one boot on "Sorry, I tried to you know get ready"

Hope exhaled heavily "Well that was embarrassing"

Scott chuckled "I've had worse"

Hope glared at him and he nodded "Yeah, I'll go downstairs" he walked past her and out the door. She huffed a breath and went to get clothes. Scott came to the door and walked into the downstairs. Hank was sitting at a computer, he turned the chair around and looked at him. Scott's head hurt a little and he slowly walked forward. He swallowed uncomfortably, "Hank" Scott began to say

Hank put up his hand "Just leave it" he said and Scott gritted his teeth and took a seat next to him. He lightly tapped his foot on the floor "so what do you got?"

Hank sighed "I was working on the suit and decided that I could try and make an upgrade.

Scott frowned "What kind of upgrade"

Hank tilted his head "Making it so that you can grow and shrink"

Scott looked at Hank "Like giant grow?"

"Yes that's the idea"

"How would that be helpful?"

Hank shrugged "Don't know, use your imagination"

Scott nodded and he saw the suit that lay in front of them. "When will this be able to be used?"

Hank sighed "Don't know, it's going to be a lot of work"

Scott nodded and he went to stand up, Hank grabbed his wrist and Scott looked and a fist hit him in the mouth. Scott fell back and hit the floor, his nose was bleeding as he sat up. Hank looked at him "That's for sleeping with my daughter"

Scott held his hand to his nose "I didn't mean to"

Hank frowned at him "How do you accidently do something like that?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Scott sighed "I was drunk last night and apparently Hope was sober and we slept together"

Hank stared at him and made a soft grunt "So you were drunk and I remember you being quite trashed last night"

Scott nodded, Hank swallowed "And she was sober?"

"She said so" Scott said trying to get the bleeding to stop. Hank sat back down in the chair "Just don't hurt her"

Scott nodded "You got it" he held his nose and blood was all over his shirt. He got up and left Hank to work on the suit and he walked up the stairs and entered the living room. Hope was sitting on the couch and she had her arms and legs crossed, she stood up and saw him. She clenched her jaw, "Sorry"

Scott nodded "Does he do that often?"

"My other boyfriend were scared to death of him, well the ones he met anyway"

Scott walked into the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels and he placed them in his nose. He sighed "Well he took it well"

Hope walked in after him and stood in front of him and she helped him with his bloody nose. Scott looked at her "Were you really sober?"

"Kind of, I had a buzz, but you apparently can't remember what happened."

Scott nodded "How was it?" he asked.

Hope looked at him and she closed her eyes "I liked it" she finally said

Scott nodded "Well, I'm not bad for a drunk"

"I wonder how it would be when you're actually sober" she said

Scott looked at her "We could find out"

Hope looked at him, and she smirked "Well how about somewhere else this time"

Scott nodded "yeah" he said and Hope took the paper out of his nose as the bleeding has stopped. She smiled at him "Well what did he want?"

"Just wanted to talk about an upgrade, growth instead of shrinking"

She frowned "How would that be helpful?"

"I said the exact same thing, he said use your imagination"

Hope nodded "Are you ok?"

Scott nodded "Yeah"

She touched his nose and she sighed "Good thing he didn't break it"

"You and me both"

Hope smiled and leaned forward, Scott kissed her and they stood in the kitchen and bloody paper towels were sitting on the counter as they continued to kiss and Scott felt an ant bite his neck. He yelped and Hope frowned, Scott reached back and grabbed the ant, eh saw a small camera on it "Hank" he said

The Ant flew away and Scott sighed "Please not here"

Hope chuckled slightly "You need to get a place"

He nodded "Got any contacts that will let an Ex-con live in their building?"

Hope sighed "No"

Scott sighed "Well I guess I'll get to searching."

 _ **Peter**_

The city was active and busy as usual, the clouds slightly hid the sun, the buildings casted large shadows and it was only midday. Peter had woken up early and he had been busy at school, the key word being had. He had gotten an early out and he was out dong what he loved doing. He ran across a building, his feet smacking into the snow, he leaped onto the ledge and jumped forward. He flew forward and hit the side of the building in front of him, he held himself up with his crawling ability, and he hung on the side of the building and looked around. He saw the cars in the streets speeding by, he sighed and looked forward. He didn't realize that he was on a window. He saw someone staring at him, he looked ad it was an office worker, they had a mug of coffee, Peter's eyes frowned slightly, he moved his feet and jumped backwards and fired a web and swung to the right and he came out over the street, he looked down at the small cars and he smiled as he went through the air, he fired another web and swung forward.

He let go of the web and fired another, he flew through the air and he felt rather peaceful. He came close to a skyscraper and he let go of the web and put his feet forward, he landed and ran across the side of the building. He jumped off and put his arms at his side and flew down like a bullet. He moved his arms and he slowed down slightly, he pressed the two buttons on his upper finger and the web shot out and formed into the wingsuit. He caught the air and glided through the air. He looked at his destination, "FRIDAY?"

"Yes Peter?" she asked

"How are you?"

"Well for an A.I. I'm great"

Peter nodded "Hey can you tell Tony that I will be there today?"

"Of course"

"Thanks FRIDAY"

"You're welcome" she said happily.

Peter hit the buttons again and the websuit broke away and he fell down with his legs pointed toward the ground. Peter landed on a roof and came to a crouch, he slowly stood. He looked behind him and he saw the person he was meaning to meet. He saw Felicia standing patiently on the roof for him. She smirked at him "Well you come in flying as usual"

Peter walked forward and chuckled "Well I try"

She nodded "Sorry"

"For what?" he asked

She sighed and titled her head, Peter looked behind him and there he stood, the man in red. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Peter sighed "Funny seeing you out during the day" he quipped at him.

Devil tilted his head "I need to tell you something" he said calmly

Peter sighed "And it's, what?"

Devil took a few steps forward "Only that I have seen what you've been up to"

Peter lightly put his hand into a fist, he shrugged "Just doing what is needed"

Devil nodded "I am really here because" he paused slightly and almost smiled "I need your help"

Peter's eyes widened "You need my help?"

"Yes, I could use an extra pair of eyes"

"For what?"

"I am dealing with the remnants of the Russians"

Peter's eyes turned to slits "I thought you made them run away with their tales tucked between their legs?"

"Yeah, well some stayed around, I just need some help with this last warehouse"

Peter nodded and thought for a second "Ok, where do I need to be?"

"Toward the docks, at eleven"

"Eleven?"

"Yeah they tend to do business around that time"

Peter nodded "Talk about stupid, why not in the morning?"

Devil chuckled slightly "You are just as a wise ass as you are smart"

Peter lightly chuckled "Ok, well what about her?" Peter said pointing behind him with his thumb"

Devil sighed "She'll be around, remember tonight…"

"At eleven yeah I got it"

Devil nodded and walked away, Peter sighed and turned around and Felicia was nowhere to be seen, he sighed heavily "Typical".

He turned around and fired a web and swung off to catch the next thug.

 _ **New York**_

The streets were as busy as ever, the air was cold and the people were just as detached. He walked past a few people and he was in a residential area, he was doing recon, well more like he was already done for the day, he would continue to do recon till the day he does it. He was on the sidewalk and he had his coat closed and he had a hood up. He saw a house and it looked homely, it was nice. He saw the mailbox and he read the name: CASTLE. He took a deep breath and kept walking. He glanced through the window and he saw a family sitting at a table and they were eating, they looked happy. He looked away and continued to walk, he needed to get back to the city, and he could see it in the distance. He picked up his walking pace, he rounded the curve and moved on and found the road that led to the city.

He arrived at the warehouse and he pulled the door open with one hand, he walked in and slammed it shut. He walked forward, he saw the table, and it was just how he left it this morning. He had gathered more equipment during the day, he pulled up and rifle, he set it down on the remaining room on the table. He ran his hand across it, he smirked and he knew when to use this.

He turned around and there was a dry erase board and he had pictures on it. He stared at them, he saw Captain America in the center, and eh was tied to the Black Widow, and Winter Soldier. He shook his head at the board, he had let himself fall so low, working with selfish billionaires and assassins. He was going to make them all see, see what they needed to see. How the system doesn't work and how corrupt it is, and he was willing to do anything to show them. Even the worst of things.

 _ **Steve**_

The Helicarrier had been caught up in a buzz since they heard that Steve was arriving. Everyone was moving quickly, the other Avengers were also coming. Their Quinjet was getting close, and Alexie was sitting in his cell calmly. He was leaning against the wall and his arms were placed on his knees as they were propped up. He heard footsteps and he saw Fury appear outside his cell and he had a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and Bucky with him. He smirked "Come to hear the devil speak?"

Fury looked at the agents, they opened the door and pulled Alexie to his feet. He was forced to walk forward, even though he was walking willingly, he looked t Bucky as he passed "You'll see pain today"

Bucky looked at him and raised an eyebrow "I look forward to hearing what you desperately want to say" he put his metal hand on his shoulder and shoved him forward. Alexie slightly stumbled and walked with the group of agents to the interrogation room "You'll all see it as a benefit" he called back and he laughed as he was pushed forward again.

Fury stood next to Bucky "What do you think his increased mood means?"

Bucky looked at the group of agents disappear "Not sure, but I don't like it"

Fury nodded and his communicator pinged, he looked at it. He took a deep breath "They're here"

Bucky nodded "See you in the interrogation room"

Fury nodded and walked toward the deck of the Helicarrier.

The Quinjet hovered and landed softly, the ramp came down and Steve walked out of it. The others followed behind him. Natasha stood the closest to him, Fury took a breath and walked alongside them as they entered the Helicarrier "He's in the interrogation room".

Steve nodded "I'll speak with him alone"

Fury nodded "He won't talk any sense unless it's you, or at least that's what he says"

Steve nodded and they were coming up on the interrogation room "Well, time to talk to the pawn"

Fury nodded and the others followed him into the observation room. Steve stood before the door and he placed his hand on the knob and took a breath, he opened it and saw Alexie sitting happily at the desk. He looked at him "Well how nice to see you" he spoke.

Steve walked in and took a seat "They tell me you won't speak to anyone else"

Alexie shrugged "You seemed to be the most interesting one of them, well almost the most interesting."

Steve smirked "Funny, now, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Alexie sighed "This is boring, no threatening"

"Not everything has to be threatening"

Alexie shrugged "It should be"

"Well then maybe you'll get your wish"

He smirked "I guess you want me to tell you of my relation to Niko?"

"You're his lackey"

Alexie rose a finger "Ah, friend"

Steve frowned slightly "Friend?"

"Yes, Niko had friends"

Steve nodded, "when did you first meet?"

Alexie leaned back and his hands were cuffed to the table "It was a long time ago, he found me in a hospital"

Steve frowned slightly "How did this friendship ensue?"

"Well first he helped me and then he helped me again by letting me get revenge"

Steve nodded "Revenge, always the first sign of friendship"

Alexie frowned at him "Making fun of me are you?"

"No"

Alexie wasn't buying it, but continued "I got my revenge and then I didn't speak to him for years, then out of the blue I get a call and then I'm helping him try and blow up Moscow"

Steve raised his eyebrow slightly "Just like that, no questions asked?"

Alexie chuckled then became serious "Moscow has done very bad things Mr. Rogers"

Steve nodded "Yeah, but they've come far"

Alexie chuckled heartily, he sighed with a large grin on his face "I want to puke. Moscow is full of nothing but lying, scheming motherfuckers"

Steve stayed completely calm "Ok, what was Shadow Games planning?"

Alexie leaned forward "They were planning on killing you all, mostly Barnes though"

"Interesting"

Alexie frowned "I can't wait to see your face soon"

Steve frowned 'What do you mean by that?"

He chuckled loudly "What a surprise I have for you" he was rather Getty.

Steve leaned forward "So what is this surprise?"

Alexie leaned in and said softly "In due time my dear enemy"

Steve leaned away "What was Niko planning?"

"Other than killing you all, not much, he did have a plant he was rather fond of"

Steve sighed in annoyance, Alexie noticed to. He smiled "Am I getting to you Captain?"

Steve smiled "No, what did Niko promise you?"

"Revenge" Alexie said

"What else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, a man like yourself, you wouldn't do all this to help a friend, unless he was letting you do something"

Alexie chuckled and smacked his hand on the table, he joyfully smiled "Bang on the money, ok I was promised that I would see someone"

Steve looked at him questionably "Who?"

Alexie laughed loudly "In due time"

Steve stood up and went to the door, Alexie frowned "Where are you going?"

"You have no good information, you can go back to your cell" Steve said placing his hand on the door. "Wait" Alexie said quickly.

Steve stopped and turned around and walked back to the chair and sat down "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Alexie wasn't being annoying anymore, he wasn't even smiling "I can't wait to see it?"

"See what?" Steve asked harshly

Alexie tilted his head "Your reaction to Barnes' death"

"Well the plan fell through with Niko getting killed"

Alexie shook his head "No it didn't, the game is still on, the pieces are only beginning to move. You'll see Barnes begging at the end."

Steve clenched his jaw "This is a waste of time"

Alexie smacked his hand on the table and pointed at him "You will sit and listen, you pile of patriotic shit"

Steve could have sworn he heard someone thump against the glass behind him. He dismissed it, he stayed seated "Then tell me already"

Alexie took a deep breath "Shadow Games will fall down on your head, and bring you to your knees"

"We'll stop them"

Alexie shook his head "Not them, not this organization, not him"

Steve frowned "Who's him?"

Alexie was completely serious, he even looked rather scared "I saw them talking to one another"

"Niko and the mystery man?"

"Yes, and the plan that they have, you won't see it coming"

"I think we can handle it"

Alexie smirked "Not when he gets to you"

"Who's he?"

"Niko"

Steve leaned forward alert "He's alive?"

Alexie smiled and nodded slowly "Did you think that getting shot six times and then falling off a cliff was enough to kill him, no. He has been through worse"

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, but he will be coming"

Steve frowned "You seem frightened"

Alexie slightly smirked "My part is almost done, not much longer"

Steve saw his eyes become distant, Alexie closed his eyes "The soft subtle breath and the smooth skin"

Steve frowned "Who are you talking about?"

Alexie opened his eyes and he was shaking slightly "I would like to talk to Black Widow"

Steve frowned "Why?"

"I need to tell her something"

"And that would be?"

Alexie tilted his head and slightly shrugged "I just want to talk to her"

Steve stared at Alexie for a long time and he peered back and gave a nod to the glass. He waited for a few seconds and the door opened. Natasha walked in and the door closed. Alexie looked at her and her form, her shape, and her eyes. He sighed "Hello beloved"

Steve looked at Alexie and he glanced at Natasha, she was stone cold, Alexie spoke again "You are even more beautiful than the first time I saw you"

Natasha stared at him and she was confused, _what the hell was going on?_

Alexie smiled and took a deep breath "I finally get to see you, it's been so long beloved"

Steve frowned slightly and Natasha took a step forward. Alexie spoke again "It's me, Alexie Shostakov"

Natasha's eyes widened and she felt her whole body tense up, her heart jumped forward and she could hear it in her ears and she felt her hands begin to shake and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

 **Author's Note: What do you guys think about this chapter? Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Natasha**_

The room was silent, Alexie stared at Natasha and he was quiet. Steve had his eyes on her and she was frozen and her legs didn't want to move. Her heart was in her ears and she kept her hands from shaking. How could Alexie be alive, he was supposed to be dead. She thought that Red Room had run out of curve balls, apparently not.

Bucky stood closets to the glass and he widened his eyes "Oh shit" he murmured under his breath. Fury stood next to him and glanced at him, he would question him on it later.

Natasha swallowed and she fought her emotions and her lip wanted to start trembling, but she kept it still. She took a few steps forward and Steve stood up, he looked at her, she glanced at him and took a seat. Steve didn't know what to do, he stood by the door. He stayed there and he kept himself reserved, he didn't want to have a burst of anger or anything else. Natasha looked at Alexie and he just smiled at her. She opened her mouth slightly "You're dead" she said softly

Alexie nodded "I did to" he looked at his hands "but here I am" he looked at her. Natasha swallowed and she slightly pursed her lips together and stared at him "You died, I saw the report I saw the crash site"

Alexie looked at his hands "Moscow is good at lying"

Natasha shook her head "There are pictures of your burnt corpse"

Alexie shrugged "Someone else beloved"

Natasha sighed "Don't call me that"

Alexie frowned slightly "Why not, you're my wife?"

"Ex-wife, you died" she said bitterly.

Alexie chuckled "I was killed, well allegedly, I became a higher agent for KGB, I needed all my connections cut"

Natasha raised an eyebrow "Yeah, and that means we're not together"

Alexie smirked "I know, but I still love you"

Natasha closed her eyes, she couldn't believe this, not only was everyone else hearing this, but Steve was hearing it. She didn't dare look back at him, she didn't want to see him right now. Alexie sighed "I missed you, but I didn't know how to find you"

"Well while you did that, I went on to kill every target they ever assigned me"

Alexie swallowed "You don't think I am just as mad as you"

"Are you?" she asked bluntly

He sighed "You're just as stubborn as the day we met"

Natasha sighed "Stop it, it was a long time ago, and I've moved on. I accepted that you were dead and moved on"

"That doesn't mean I've accepted it"

"Well you better get to it" she said harshly.

Alexie chuckled and he smiled "You haven't changed at all"

Natasha couldn't believe he was acting this way, he used to be kind and loving, she didn't know what he was like now. "The fact that you can't see that I have changed is the reason why you are blind"

"Blind?"

"You can't see it, you think that I am the same person that you last saw, the killer?"

"Oh but you are" Alexie leaned forward and smiled.

Natasha stared at him, her emotions still bottled up and she could hear Niko's words: _You're true self._

He chuckled softly "You know that I speak the truth"

Natasha glared at him "It's a lie, I can choose for myself"

"What have you chosen that has been all on your own?" he asked he scoffed "Joining S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers, all these things have been chosen for you, your just in the same situation as you were in back in Red Room"

Natasha shook her head "I've made plenty of choices by myself"

Alexie rolled his eyes "Like what?"

Steve almost walked forward and smacked him, but he refrained from moving forward and kept his face plain and empty. Bucky looked at him through the glass, he didn't realize it, but his metal hand was gripped tightly on the small metal ledge around the window. He took his hand away and he glanced at Hill, she had her hand under her chin and she looked at him. He turned his attention back toward Natasha.

She stared at him "I chose to be the way I am, I made the decision to stay around, I accepted that I was needed, and I chose to love someone"

Alexie chuckled cruelly "Love? Really, who is it that could have stolen your cold heart?" he said bitterly

Natasha stared at him "I don't have a cold heart"

Alexie chuckled "The record says otherwise"

Natasha's eyes became cold and dangerous, she glared at him. He saw her and he smirked "I was right"

Natasha grabbed him and punched him in the face three times, one after the other and his nose broke from the second punch and the third cut his lip. His eyes were wide and he rolled his jaw "Wow" he said and she punched him again.

He spit blood onto the table and chuckled "There you are"

Natasha sat back in her chair, she took a deep breath and she stared at him "I wish you had stayed dead, this didn't have to happen to you"

"But it did, and Niko freed me and I killed them all" Alexie said suddenly feeling his anger boiling over. "I killed every one of those fuckers, and Niko killed every person in Red Room. Then we went our separate ways as friends, and then here we are"

Natasha shook her head "You used to be kind, sweet is a word I would use"

Alexie chuckled "I was a naïve and childish man" he sighed "This world is full of nothing but backstabbing bastards" he huffed bitterly.

Natasha closed her eyes "You didn't deserve this"

"Things happen, and usually to good people. I wish I could be naïve and foolish, but I can't" he said with gritted teeth. "I wish I could just forget everything, but I can't. Nothing is fair and I've accepted that, so I killed everyone who ever brought me pain, and you know what I feel?"

"What?"

"Nothing, I don't feel a damn thing. I hate that I'm like this, but I like it to" his eyes were wide and wild. Natasha looked at him, he wasn't the Alexie that she knew all those years ago "Thank you for your corporation, Niko is alive, thank you" she stood to leave.

Alexie watched her stand and walked toward the door "Natalia" he called after her.

Natasha stopped next to Steve and looked back at him, Alexie swallowed "Who is it?"

She raised her eyebrows and she kept her eyes on him "Whose the one?"

"Yes" Alexie said keeping his eyes on her.

Natasha swallowed and went with it, she looked at Steve and put her hand on his face and kissed him tenderly. Steve closed his eyes and his hand went to her hip and he felt his heart jump, his ears burned and his cheeks turned bright red. He felt everything he was feeling disappear and he let all his worries leave his mind for the moment. Alexie stared at her and he put his hands into fists. Natasha took her lips away from Steve's and walked out the door. Steve opened his eyes and looked at Alexie.

He didn't know what to think, Captain America? Steve walked forward "Sorry, your just a pawn, you were never Niko's friend, he used you"

Alexie shook his head "No, he's my friend"

Steve sighed "I wish that was true, for your sake" he turned to leave and walked out of the interrogation room.

Bucky looked at Fury "well, that was awkward"

Fury shrugged slightly "Take him back to his cell"

The agents left the room and went to get Alexie. Fury looked at everyone "Ok, Niko is still alive, time to find him, he could be anywhere by now"

Everyone left, Bucky stared at Alexie as he was taken out of the room, and he stared at the empty room. He let out a sigh and he rubbed his eyes. He felt a hand touch his arm and he looked at who it was. Hill stood before him "You ok?"

Bucky looked at her "I feel like everything we just did was wasted"

Hill sighed "It seems Niko will never die"

Bucky looked at her "I promise you, he'll die"

Hill shrugged "Bucky, I wish you wouldn't be like that"

He frowned "Like what?"

"Promising that he'll die, I don't want you to kill anyone, and to hear you talk about it like it's not a problem is…scary" she walked away from him. Bucky stared at the glass and he sighed, she was probably right. He knew he didn't take it lightly, but Niko was just going to keep causing problems, and he needed to be taken care of, being captured or being killed would do, but he knew that Niko would rather die than be captured. Fury stood next to him "Conference room" he ordered.

Bucky nodded and looked down and took a deep breath.

Steve walked down the hallways looking for Natasha. He looked around and he couldn't find her, he could see Alexie and the agents escorting him walking down the hallway he was standing in. He blinked and looked around. He saw a glimpse of red as a door closed. Steve chased after her with a quick walk. The door opened and he saw Natasha staring at herself in the mirror, she apparently didn't hear him come in. She was shaking slightly, Steve walked toward her slowly. He titled his head "Nat?"

Natasha moved her head and looked at him in the mirror and he got closer. She closed her eyes and she held back tears, she turned around and she leaned against the mirror and slowly sank to the floor. Steve quickened his walk and stood next to her, he looked down at her and slowly knelt next to her. Natasha was trembling and her lip was quivering, Steve looked at her with his blue worried eyes. Natasha swallowed and looked at him "He's supposed to be dead" she said softly

Steve lowered his head with a sigh "Who has stayed dead recently?"

Natasha sighed "The one person that I knew was dead"

"I guess we never truly know"

"You would have after you saw his burnt body" she said

"I saw my best friend fall away from me and went into a white abyss, he's still around. Alexie is no different"

Natasha put her head back and closed her eyes, she grimaced in pain and she squinted her eyes tightly, tears flowed out of them and she took a deep breath. "I wish that he of all people would have stayed dead"

Steve frowned "What was he like, before…" he pointed backwards "That"

Natasha sighed heavily "He was a lot like you actually"

"Really?" Steve asked curiously

"He was patriotic, kind, and he was actually funny"

Steve looked back at the door and he knew that Alexie was in the hall outside "KGB really did him in"

"They have an act for doing that" Natasha said bluntly with a huffed breath.

Steve looked at her and slowly placed his hands on her arms "Do you want to get off the floor?" he asked

Natasha looked at him and the look he was giving her and she smirked "Not funny Rogers"

Steve shrugged "Well, we could at least get you to your feet"

Natasha felt Steve begin to stand and she stood with him, She was on her feet and she was stable, but Steve still held her hand and his other was placed warmly around her waist. They both walked toward the door and it opened. They both stood still as Alexie walked past with the agents all around him. Alexie saw her and he quickened in breathing as he wanted to tell her something "Natalia?"

The agent almost shoved him forward when Natasha stopped them "What?" she asked

Alexie looked at her and glanced at Steve "The house by the lake, the one with the large trees in the back, I know you remember it, try not to think of me in distaste, I know that what we had will never be, so just remember it."

Natasha swallowed "I remember it"

Alexie smiled "See you soon Captain America" he said bitterly at Steve.

Steve shrugged "I'll visit" he said calmly

Alexie was pushed onward and Steve and Natasha stayed in place. She exhaled and closed her eyes. Steve looked at her and he saw that she was thinking. He began to walk with her down the hallway. Natasha glanced at him "I…" she began to say but stopped.

Steve looked at her "I know, you need to go"

Natasha looked at him and she sighed in relief "I'm sorry, but I have to know"

Steve nodded "Its ok, I'll hold down the fort, at least this time I know where you're going"

Natasha smiled sadly "I'll be back in a couple days"

Steve nodded and brought her close to an embrace "Can you leave tonight?" he asked

Natasha kept her face buried in his chest and she felt his heart and how safe she felt, she nodded "I can leave tonight"

"Good" Steve said

Natasha chuckled "I'll miss you to"

Steve laughed softly "Well, I think we should go back to the facility and start a plan on finding Niko"

Natasha looked up at him and nodded "Yeah, maybe our friend Yelena can help lead us to him, they are enemies"

"Ok, get Miss Foster right on it" he said

Natasha nodded and walked away from him and headed toward Jane's lab. Steve watched her walk away and he took a deep breath. He bit his lip slightly and turned around, he went to catch up with Sam.

 _ **Bucky**_

The Helicarrier was in a frenzy and the conference room was the only room that was quiet. Bucky was standing at the back of the room and eh was waiting for Fury. He had his hands together and he looked down at the floor. He couldn't believe another one came back from the dead. It seemed that everyone that was involved in Red Room had a way of surviving. Bucky rubbed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He remembered Alexie, it was during one of the last times he ever saw Natasha.

 _The Mansion was warm, but the room had a cold aura around it as he stood by the large fireplace. The small table in front of him had the usual on it, he stared at it. He blinked a few times to get the grogginess away. He heard the door open and he lifted his eyes toward it. Kudrin walked in with her usual strut, Bucky stood up a little straighter. Kudrin stopped on the other side of the table. She looked at him "Glad to have you back"_

" _Nice to be back" he responded calmly_

 _Kudrin smiled and her lips were thin, it was not a very happy smile "Since you left, our subjects have increased in many areas"_

 _Bucky walked around the table and stood next to her "How many are left this time?"_

" _Three" she stated_

 _Bucky nodded "Is…"_

" _Natalia is one of them" Kudrin quickly answered, she knew he was going to ask that. Bucky nodded. "I know she is your favorite" Kudrin said_

 _Bucky sighed "I was told not to have favorites"_

" _Well clearly you didn't follow it, Natalia had much more training with you than the other two"_

" _She needed extra work" Bucky said_

 _Kudrin started to walk away, he followed her toward the door. They left the room "More like you liked seeing her"_

 _Bucky scoffed slightly "I was doing the job you assigned me and Natalia needed more work"_

 _They both stopped and Kudrin stared at him and sighed "Right"_

 _She continued onward and he stared at her for a few seconds and continued after her. Kudrin glanced back "Even if she is your favorite, the results are something to be admired."_

 _They came to a long balcony above the trained floor, they both stopped at the railing. Bucky looked down and there she was, the red head that he particularly liked. She stood in the center of the training floor and eight men stood around her, they were twice her size. Bucky frowned "Eight?" he asked_

 _Kudrin rolled her eyes "She can take on up to twenty at once, we counted"_

 _Bucky almost smiled, but he kept the emotion behind his cold stare. He saw a man standing in the far corner. He noticed that he was not fighting "Who's he?"_

 _Kudrin saw the man that he had seen "Oh that is Alexie Shostakov, our Natalia's fiancé"_

" _Fiancé?"_

" _Yes, all part of the plan for making her under our control"_

" _How exactly do you plan on doing this?"_

" _Killing him, then moving him on, she will feel even more obliged to do more, perfect for the graduation"_

 _Bucky sighed and Kudrin looked at him "You disagree?"_

 _Bucky was silent for a long moment "No"_

 _Kudrin smirked "I have a thing for favorites"_

 _Bucky looked back at her and she raised an eyebrow "For breaking them"_

The doors opened and Bucky was brought out of his memory and he saw Fury walking in. He began to move, but Fury put his hand up to stop him. Bucky stayed in place, Fury walked up to him. He had his hand over his mouth slightly "What do you know?" he asked

Bucky saw that Fury wasn't happy, he tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "You might want to sit down"

Fury pulled out one of the chairs and sat down, Bucky sat next to him. They both stared at each other and Bucky was slow to speak. "Alexie Shostakov was a KGB test pilot"

Fury listened intently and Bucky continued "He was married to Natasha when she was eighteen or seventeen, I really don't remember, and they did marry each other. About a few months into being married they faked Alexie's death, he became the Red Guardian. The Russian Captain America"

Fury sighed "Ok, what happened after that?"

"Well he was killed, and the KGB moved on, apparently Niko saved his life and they started killing everyone that made them"

Fury sighed "This is incredibly messed up"

Bucky shrugged "Well Red Room does that"

Fury sat back in the chair, he let out a tired sigh "Well, I guess there's nothing really left to discuss"

Bucky smacked his lips "Well, Niko is a problem"

"Well it seems we can't kill the guy" Fury said

Bucky sighed "Well I guess what Alexie was saying was true. All of it, Shadow Games will come down on us"

Fury sighed "Shadow Games? More like Red Room, Niko has become what he hates, Shadow Games is just a made up name, and Red Room is truly what he is"

Bucky couldn't argue with him there. "Well it seems the past just won't stay away"

"Yeah, let's get to work"

Bucky nodded "Jane told me before you came in here that she was working on finding him"

"Well I'll pay her a visit" Fury said standing to leave.

Bucky stood after him "Sir?"

Fury gave him a look that he was listening "If you don't mind, I think I'll go talk to Steve"

"Go, I can handle things here, be careful of Romanoff, she might shoot you"

Bucky chuckled "I wouldn't put it past her"

 _ **New York**_

The sky was dark from clouds, but it was only evening. The sun was starting to set and the warehouse that was on the waterfront was busy. It looked abandoned, but there was work going on within. The suit was attached to a table that sat up and it pointed to the ceiling. He looked at it, he had it changed a while ago, when he first got it, it was the red, white, and blue color scheme. He had it changed to red, grey, and black. He stared at the large Silver Star on the chest, he saw dents in the chest from past bullets. He stood before it and looked up at the black helmet. The used to be white A was covered with a scorch mark and additional carving to make it faded. He didn't see himself as Captain America, the real one was alive. He turned around and grabbed his shield that was sitting quietly on the table, he held it in both hands and looked down upon it. The outward ring was black, then there was silver, then black again, the star in the center was Silver with a black background. He swallowed and sighed deeply and he set the shield down next to the table and the suit that hung upon it. The abdomen of the suit was silver and red, it looked exactly like Captain America's current suit, but different colors.

He turned around to the map of the city that he had required recently, he marked areas that wouldn't work with his plan, and he found the perfect spot, he just needed to do it now. He wanted to wait a couple more days, get more organized. Be even more prepared. He had to succeed, or what he was about to do would be worthless. He often thought about it, but he kept it deep down, like everything else. Nothing was easy anymore, nor simple. Everything was just harder as time went on, he was one to complain, but he didn't understand why they had to become the way they were. He had killed the ones who had betrayed him and his men, but what they did to them, he could not forgive. He didn't shift blame, he wanted to fix what had been corrupted, how a country could betray its own soldiers that was one thing that he couldn't forgive. He wouldn't forgive it, and it was the one thing that kept burning within him, the betrayal and the pain. How? The one question he asked more often than he should have, he wasn't naïve, but he wasn't cynical either. He knew how things should be and he couldn't accept how things had become, it was time for things to change, it had to or it was going to get worse.

 _ **Steve**_

Ever since the interrogation, the facility had been up in a roar of work, Steve and the other Avengers minus Natasha was all standing in his office. Steve was sitting at his desk and they stood around the office, Sam was leaning against the wall, Vision was looking out the window, Wanda was sitting in one of the chairs that was sitting to the side of the desk. Rhodey and Tony stood shoulder to shoulder, Hill was slightly sitting on Steve's desk, and Allen and Sharon were sitting in the other seats in front of the desk. The newest person that was involved in this was Bucky, he may have been working with Fury for almost a year, but he had never worked with the Avengers. He was standing closest to the door, he had his arms crossed, and he could feel the eyes of everyone else on him, the only ones that didn't feel judging were Steve and Hill.

Tony was uncomfortable with silences and he spoke first "Well so Niko's alive, we can find him again"

"It took us almost three months to do so, and that was five hours after he took Barnes. It has been weeks, he could be anywhere" Sam spoke

Tony looked at him "Well we can do it"

"We also had clues and evidence to help, we have nothing now" Wanda said to the billionaire.

Tony scoffed "We have the best tracking equipment in the world and why can't we find him?"

Everyone was quiet, and Bucky stepped forward and came into the conversation "Because I trained him"

Tony looked at him, Rhodey sighed. "Why is that you've trained everyone?"

"I only trained two people, Natasha and Niko, no others"

"Yeah and one is the biggest thorn in our side" Sam said

Steve glanced at Sam, but stayed quite, he was listening, but his mind was on Natasha at the moment.

"Yeah, he's a pain in the ass, but I taught him to disappear" Bucky said

"Well since you're the teacher, can't you find your crazy student?" Tony asked

Bucky swallowed "I can, but it will take a while, five hours took you three months, a day took me almost six"

Rhodey looked at Tony "Barnes can find him, and maybe with us helping him, we can do it faster"

Tony rolled his eyes slightly "The guy with the metal arm did it by himself, why not just leave it to him, Niko is his problem"

"He's ours too" Hill said

Tony looked at her "Defend the assassin, go ahead, he shot Fury"

Bucky stayed silent, and Hill stood away from the desk "And he also stopped Moscow from being blown to bits, he also helped save Natasha, he also stopped Niko the first two times"

"If stopped you mean made him run, it was quite, nothing was done" Tony said to her

Hill chuckled "Funny, you sound like Ultron" she said bitterly

Tony clenched his jaw and his lip twitched slightly with anger. "Ultron was not what he was supposed to be" Tony said

"Yeah, well next time leave it to people to defend things, not unknown alien AI"

"Hey, Niko is the problem, not past mistakes" Allen said from his chair.

Tony looked at Hill "Leave it to who, people like your boyfriend?" Tony said pointing at Bucky.

Hill swallowed and stared at Tony, Tony nodded "Yeah, leave it to the man who killed people for a Nazi death cult"

Hill bit her lips slightly "That man saved our lives"

"Only to get into your pants" Tony said

Bucky didn't really know what happened next, he was standing still and then he was grabbing Tony and pushing him into a wall and held him up with his metal hand. Tony's face was beat red and a vein was bulging at the side of his temple, he struggled to breathe. Bucky gritted his teeth "I did not do it because I wanted in her pants Stark" he held Tony there.

Everyone else rushed him and Sam was the first one there and Bucky smacked him away and Sam flew into the other wall. Hill put her hand on Bucky's shoulder. Bucky looked at her and he let go of Tony. Tony hit the floor and he gasped for breath and coughed hoarsely. Bucky looked at everyone "Is the only thing you do is fight with one another?" he asked them.

Tony stood and he had his hand on his throat. Steve was at his feet "Calm down!" he ordered

Bucky looked at him and obeyed, even though he didn't want to, he suddenly felt like he was being scolded again. Steve was his friend, but when he did something stupid, he talked to him about it. Tony swallowed, Steve looked at them both "Stop it, this is getting us nowhere. We need to start a plan, not fight amongst ourselves"

Tony tilted his head "Well Captain, what do you got?"

Steve stood there and he looked at Tony and with the deepest sincerity "I don't know"

Tony sighed, Bucky saw Sam walking back into the group, he didn't look too angry about the punch. Bucky looked at him and Sam shrugged. "But if we work together we can find him" Steve added.

Tony nodded "I'll be at the Tower, message me when you have any news, I'll start on my end"

Tony left the room and Steve sighed as he looked at everyone "Ok, we know what he looks like, start with the area, landscape, anywhere he could have gone to get shelter. After that, towns, and cities"

They all nodded and walked away, Bucky and Hill stayed in the office. Bucky looked at him "Sorry, I don't know what came over me"

Steve waved him down "I have grown to tolerate Tony, he's helpful, but sometimes he gets…yeah he just does that"

"Well you have both known him longer than me" Bucky said

"I'll contact Gerald and get him on the same game plan" Hill said

Bucky nodded and Hill walked away, leaving them alone in silence. Steve exhaled and sat back down "Ok, well, we have an unknown amount of time before Niko pops up again"

"That's how I caught him the first time, he surfaced and I followed"

"I don't think waiting for him to do something is a good idea"

"It isn't, but how good he is, it's the only thing that will help with time, Niko can't stay unseen for long, every once and a while he needs to do something, hence why his organization has been involved in so many bombings over the years, he needs the attention"

Steve shook his head tiredly "It's getting late"

Bucky nodded "it is, we'll keep working, tomorrow, do you want that drink?"

"Yeah, timing could be better"

"When is timing ever good, besides we can brainstorm together again, like we used to"

Steve smiled "I would like that, ok tomorrow"

Bucky nodded and turned to leave. Steve stayed at his desk and he looked at the black screen and his mind instantly went to Natasha.

 _ **Peter**_

The sun had already set on New York and Peter was on his way to the place that Devil of Hell's Kitchen told him to meet him. He swung high into the air and landed on the side of a crane. He looked down and he saw the warehouse, there was lights coming through the glass. He raised an eyebrow, not very sneaky. He let go and he fell to the ground, he landed and he stayed in a crouched position. He turned and there he was, his red suit seemed like it was all black. "Well you showed up" he said walking past Peter. Peter stood and nodded "Well I just couldn't resist the warehouse with Russians, kind of a dream job."

Devil looked at him "Well it's a good thing I brought you, there's a lot in there"

Peter looked at him "How do you know that, were you stalking them affair with binoculars?"

Devil smiled softly "Not exactly"

"Well how do you want to do this, fists and glory, Baton and Sneaky, or Fist and Baton?"

Devil looked at him, "you go in through the roof, and I'm going to walk inside"

Peter's eyes went wide "You're just going to walk right in" he exclaimed

"Yeah"

"And if they have guns?"

"That's where you come in, they're just expecting me tonight"

Peter sighed "Ok, see you inside with the lovely mob of Russians"

Peter leaped up and fried a web and pulled himself forward, he shot toward the warehouse and he landed softly on the roof. He stood and slowly walked across it, well walking in seemed suicidal, but at least it was a plan. Peter found and latch at the middle of the warehouse's roof, he grabbed the handle and pulled it open slowly. He looked down at the dark hole, he jumped down and landed on a metal floor, he could see the Russians below and they were heavily armed. He slump his shoulders, his first outing with the horned red suit man and he was going to die. Peter climbed over the railing and lightly jumped to the side of the warehouse and he got to a good position.

The doors opened and the Russians jumped and aimed their weapons at who was coming. There he was and he just walked right in, Devil stood before them all. "You guys should have left" he said

"We still have chance to start again" one said

Devil knew all the weapons they had, he smirked "I brought a friend"

Peter looked directly at an empty space " _Well if he wanted to give me away, he just did, wait did he just call me friend?"_ he said excitedly.

Peter frowned and tilted his head "Why did I just say that to no one?"

He turned his attention back toward the situation. The Russians looked around, not one saw him on the wall in the corner. They all laughed as Peter didn't do anything, Devil stood there and he listened to Peter's heartbeat, it was steady. One of the Russians went to fire and a web flew out of the corner and hit his hands. The gun clattered to the floor "what the hell!" he exclaimed.

Devil ran forward, the Russians were too occupied with the fact that white webbing was covering one of their friend's hands. One saw him and aimed, Devil threw his baton at him and it hit him in the face, he pulled the trigger and fired as he fell back. The line of gunfire killed three, Peter jumped off the wall and kicked one of the Russians into a truck. Devil grabbed his baton and smacked one across the face and brought his foot around and hit him. The man twisted and hit the floor, Peter ran and rolled past a Russian and he felt his head buzz and he jumped into the air and twisted, he saw the Russian about to fire, he fired a web and yanked him forward. Bullets hit the floor and hit one of the men's feet. Howling yells echoed through out of the warehouse and Peter and Devil went at it.

Devil rolled and kicked a man in the lower stomach, he stumbled and Peter swung his body and his foot hit him in the face, as he kept one foot on the floor. Peter came back ready and he blocked a punch and hit him in the ribs and jumped up and grabbed him with his ankles and twisted him to the floor. Peter pushed back and flipped to his feet, he ducked a baton and he heard a guy get hit and he fired a web and hit a Russian and he pulled him around and swung him. He flew through the air and hit another Russian, his gun went off and fired as he hit the ground. A bullet flew toward Peter and he flipped out of the way. Devil blocked two punched and punched his attacker in the face and he fell to the floor. Devil stood over him and wailed on, his fists smacking his face one after another. Peter looked around and he felt the familiar buzz and he ducked and a knife went over his head, he moved to the side and a Russian holding a knife stumbled forward. Peter fired a web at the knife and it made him slam into the truck. His hand stuck to the hood and the knife wasn't moving either. Peter walked forward and the man saw him up close and he felt freaked out as a guy in a red suit stomped toward him. Peter punched him in the face, his eyes were squinted and he heard a gun fire and he moved and another fired and a bullet hit him in the chest.

The whole world stopped, Peter felt the air leave his lungs as he fell back and smacked into the floor. He gasped for air, but he couldn't breathe, he coughed and blood came to his lips. He tried to move and he couldn't, he groaned as his chest burned. Everything was silent and he saw Devil walk over to him and he knelt down and put his hand on his chest, Peter gasped in pain as the burning pain shocked him and his face grimaced. "Don't move" he said to him

Peter felt his head buzz and he fired his web forward and hit a Russian in the face before he stabbed Devil. Devil turned as he did, not even seeing that Peter fired a web and he punched him in the ribs and he saw the web hit his face and he kicked him away. Devil didn't see anyone else and turned his attention toward Peter. Peter groaned and he felt his chest was wet with his warm blood. Devil sighed "I know someone"

Peter saw his lips moving but he saw everything fade and his voice faded.

" _I know you liked it"_

" _So Spider, what now?"_

" _Be careful Peter"_

" _I hope it's worth it"_

The sudden pain of having someone on his chest made him open his eyes and he gasped for air. He sat up and he was in an apartment and he wasn't in his suit anymore, at least the top half. His eyes were wide and he looked around and he felt hands pushing him back down onto the couch. He felt is sweaty head touch the pillow and it was cold, he coughed and struggled to suck in air, he saw a bright light and someone behind it, the light flashed over his eyes, he saw long black hair and he heard her voice, it was soft, but quite strong as well, "Well you didn't bring a blind guy with you"

Peter saw the light go away and he saw an African American woman kneeling next to him. He peered over and saw Devil standing there, his mask was on still. Peter saw her get his attention "Hey, you're not mute are you?"

Peter heard a chuckle "far from it" Devil said

She looked at him and then back at Peter, "At least you were out for the bullet, but the wound was pretty bad, interesting, you're already healing."

Peter finally got his vice back "Well this was not how I expected spending my night"

She smirked at him "Mine either, yet you beat up bad guys, Mr. Spider"

Peter chuckled and his chest ached "That's not my name"

"Then what is it?"

"Spider Man"

She nodded "Suit fits the name"

Peter sighed "At least you get it" he looked at her, she knew the look "Names Claire"

Peter nodded "Well I guess I am officially off the helper list"

Devil shook his head "Far from it, just try not to get shot next time"

Peter chuckled "At least I am the only kid in my class who has gotten shot"

"Class?" they both asked in unison.

Peter rolled his eyes "I'm in High School guys"

Claire looked at Devil "Way to go, recruited a teenager to your cause huh"

"I wanted to do this" Peter said

"Sure" Claire stated, not believing him.

"I just met him a few times, I don't even know his name, just Devil of Hell's Kitchen and Daredevil."

Claire frowned "Really, you chose to dress up and fight criminals all on your own?"

"Yeah" Peter said confidently with pride, well the best he could while being injured.

Claire sighed "Well you two have something in common"

Peter looked at Devil, but his mask was off now, he had chestnut brown hair and his eyes seemed off, like he was looking at him, but his eyes weren't. Peter thought back to how he reacted at the same time he did with the Russian. His eyes widened "You're blind!" he exclaimed

Claire sighed "He figured that out fast"

"Yeah, but I can see"

"How?"

"Long story"

Peter sighed "Well I guess since you've seen my face"

Claire sighed "Well Matt, he needs to stay the night"

"Ok, I'll be back in the morning"

Claire nodded and Matt walked away. Peter sighed "Wait, my aunt… ah he's gone" He looked at Claire "you got a phone I could use?"

Claire looked at him.

 _ **Steve**_

The hectic mood of the facility seemed to carry over, even into the room. Steve was standing against the wall, he watched as Natasha walked back and forth and she was grabbing things that he had no idea where they came from onto the bed. He watched as she seemed to be caught up and didn't even notice him standing there. He didn't try to talk either, he really didn't know what to say to her, it's not every day that someone you loved comes back from the dead. He crossed his arms and Natasha walked past him again and she had two Glock pistols. She put them on the bed and loaded them with fresh mags and the hammer shot forward with a metallic click. She did the dame with the other one, she glanced over at him. It seemed like she finally noticed him, but he knew that she saw him. She walked past him again and he didn't care to try and stop her. She walked into the bathroom and she stared at herself in the mirror, she turned on the sink. The water rushed forward with noise and she felt the water become hot. She cupped her hands and caught some and threw it onto her face. It burned slightly, but she did it again.

Steve walked into the doorway of the bathroom, he stood there, he watched as she washed her face. Natasha closed her eyes as the warm water left her face and small drops made their way down her cheeks and rested at her chin. She looked at herself and she swallowed. How could all this still happen? Why Alexie?

Steve saw Natasha turn around and she dried her face off with a towel. She placed it down and she leaned against the sink, she looked at him. Steve gave her a comforting smile, she slightly moved her eyebrows as a thank you. She didn't say anything and he didn't expect her to. He looked at her eyes, they were brilliant as always, but they were full of pain, not tears, but pain all the same. He leaned away from the doorway and walked forward slightly. Natasha felt her heart flutter as he got closer, Steve stood before her. He was close, so close. She looked up at him and she saw his blue pools and they were like they always were. She closed her eyes and she could feel his breath on her face, it slowly poured over her and trickled down her cheeks, she opened her eyes and she put her arms around him. Steve brought her close and wrapped his arms around her, he held her tightly.

Natasha buried her face into his chest, he smelled so good, his heart was beating strongly, and how it made her feel safe. She glanced up at him, his eyes were looking right at her. She clenched her jaw slightly, she wanted him to say something, something to make her feel a little better, like he always did. He smiled and spoke "You're beautiful" he said softly

Natasha loved hearing those words, and he was the only one who ever told her that. She smiled sadly at him "I love you"

Steve exhaled slightly, he blinked "I'll be here when you get back"

Natasha sighed and nodded "I won't be long this time"

Steve closed his eye and inhaled deeply as he held her in his arms "I know, we'll figure it out"

She nodded "I know we will"

They held each other for as long as they could.

Soon Steve was alone in his office and Natasha was gone, she was already in the air and heading to Moscow. He sat at his desk and he stared at the file in his hand, he read it, it was all the same. He heard someone coming and closed the file, he saw the door open. He placed the file onto the desk, Bucky entered. He walked forward and he was calm "Hey Captain" he said with a smirk

Steve stood and he walked around the desk and met him halfway and he brought him into a hug. Bucky chuckled "At least we're the same height now"

Steve chuckled "It took you long enough to catch up"

Bucky smiled as they came out of the hug. "Need any help?"

Steve sighed "If you want to read paper work, yeah"

"I think I'll leave that to you"

Steve smirked "I thought you would"

Bucky followed Steve to the desk, Steve sat down on the edge of it slightly. Bucky stood and he smirked. Steve swallowed and thought of something to talk about "Buck, I want to ask you something?"

Bucky nodded "Anything"

Steve sighed "Is it true?"

Bucky looked at him, and eh continued "Is it true what you did to Natasha" Steve knew that it was, he just wanted to hear Bucky's part.

Bucky sighed "Yeah, not proud of it either"

Steve nodded "What Red Room did…"

"They were nothing but animals Steve"

"They hurt her"

"Every day, it happened to all of them"

"She really hates you"

"I would too"

"So when she ever failed something…"

"The punishment followed as it was"

"So she failed at fighting"

"They beat her? Yeah."

"She failed at the…seduction part"

Bucky looked at the floor "Don't do this to yourself Steve"

Steve sighed "They really did that huh"

Bucky nodded "Yeah, how else do you think she was so cold for years"

"I will admit, I have some anger toward you"

"I want you to, I deserve at least that"

"Bucky, did you ever touch her?"

Bucky kept his eyes on him and didn't blink "No" he answered

Steve nodded "Ok"

Bucky sighed in self-hatred "It's all my fault"

"Not it's not"

"Yes it is, Natasha was my favorite, I gave her the best tips and the best training, and they broke her for it"

"What do you mean?"

Bucky exhaled and he shook his head "Miss Kudrin, she knew that Natasha was my favorite, she they did extra things"

"What kind of extra things?"

"Having her get married and then pretending to kill her husband, extra beatings, more training. It's probably why she made it though"

"You can't blame that on yourself"

"Maybe if I didn't treat her like a favorite, half the things that happened to her wouldn't have happened."

"She may have died if you didn't"

"No, she was stronger than those other girls, after our first few lessons she could have gone out and did field missions and would have been fine, the best really. No, everything they did to her besides the graduation was because of me"

Steve placed his hand on his shoulder "Don't blame yourself Buck, it happened yeah, time to move on"

Bucky looked at him "You're right, as usual" he smirked

Steve smiled back "It'll be better with time"

"I wish I had the optimism that you have"

"Well you jerk, just try and make it work" he said smiling

Bucky smiled and exhaled sharply "You're a punk"

They both chuckled and things were good considering the circumstances. Bucky took a deep breath "That drink tomorrow, we'll brainstorm over a beer"

Steve nodded "You got it"

Bucky left the office with a smile on his face.

 _ **New York**_

The excitement had died a long time ago now. He opened the warehouse door and he looked inside and he saw all the Russians on the floor, most were awake, others were still out cold. He walked in and the Russians turned and aimed their guns at him. He put his hands up "You boys seemed to have run into trouble"

The group of Russians, frowned at him "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm no one"

"Yeah, you seem like it"

"Well who took you boys out?"

"None of your business"

He nodded "Well I would guess it would be the Devil of Hell's Kitchen, I heard about him on TV"

"Just stay out of our business"

He shook his head "No, you are my business"

The Russians frowned and they stared at him "What the fuck…"

He pulled a rifle out of his coat and fired at them. The Russians were taken off guard and bullets hit them and blood went everywhere. He shot them, he shot one in the head three times and he shot another. The Russians aimed and fired as they scattered. He stood in the open and just shot them all. He reloaded the rifle and he walked forward with it ready, he saw a Russian laying on the ground, blood was leaking out of his mouth. He looked up at him "Who are you" he said coughing.

He stood over him and aimed at him "Just no one" he fired and the bullets tore into his head. He turned around and a Russian charged him, and he moved and they met and the Russians shot him point blank. He gritted his teeth and he grabbed the Russian and head butted him. He grabbed him and threw him across the warehouse. He stomped toward him and he turned over and yelled as he stepped on his leg and broke his leg. He grabbed him and the Russian saw his fist come back and launch forward.

He let him go and he turned around, he saw four Russians standing there, they had knives out. He nodded and took is coat off and he casted it aside. He put his hand to his gut and he looked at the wound, nothing but a welt. The Russians ran forward and he stood his ground. They surrounded him and he grabbed one and broke his arm and kicked him across the warehouse into a wall. He dodged another strike and he grabbed the knife and tore it from the Russians' hand and he head butted him and stabbed him in the chest. He stabbed him four more times, he turned and sliced another on the hip and brought the knife down and into the back of his head. He turned and a knife went toward his gut, he put his hands forward and stopped the strike, the knife was an inch from his stomach and he gripped the arms as tight as he could and the bones crushed inward. He yelled in pain and he punched the Russian in the chest. He grabbed his neck and snapped it quickly, he turned to the last Russian. He blocked a punch and hit him in the hip and he kicked him to the ground. The Russian crawled away from him as he walked forward. He had blood coming out of his nose as the man walked forward. He got to the wall of the warehouse and he had nowhere to go. His eyes were wide and he yelled as the man blocked out the light.

 **Author's Note: Here's another one, I would love some feedback. Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Peter**_

New York was waking up, the sun was rising and its light touched the tip of the buildings. The night had been quiet, except for the waterfront was reported to have gunfire during the night. A patrol of cops went to check it out, what they found was the dead bodies of the remaining Russians. There was a video that went into the warehouse, it was too graphic to show on TV. Peter woke up to the sound of the TV, and he looked over. Claire was watching it, the news reporter was talking about what was found at the scene.

"The report is that the Russians were brutally attacked last night, almost all of them were shot, but some were…broken"

Claire looked back at Peter, she stood up and walked over to him. Peter put his head back "How long has that been on?" he asked as Claire checked him out.

"Since six this morning"

Peter sighed "That's the warehouse that we hit earlier" Peter closed his eyes and he opened them quickly, "wait I was shot there and my blood is on the scene"

Claire put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him from getting up "They don't check things that are so easy to see"

"What?"

"Everyone who died was a member of a gang, people don't care who was killed. Just that someone was killed"

"People really don't care?"

Claire shook her head "No, people in this city are like that"

"Not all of them"

"Well you're one of the few"

Peter inhaled deeply "Well doc, how am I?"

Claire smirked "I'm a nurse, not a doctor"

"Ok Nurse Claire, how am I?" Peter said

Claire looked at the wound and chuckled. "You'll be fine actually, you heal fast"

"Thank you"

Claire chuckled and Peter frowned "So how long have you been patching up people like me?"

"Maybe a year"

Peter sighed "And you still go by Claire?"

Claire frowned "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Well since you take care of vigilantes, you need a name"

Claire stood and walked into the kitchen "Really?" she asked amused

Peter shrugged "Why not?"

Claire stood still and looked at him "OK, give me a name then"

Peter nodded "Ok, well you're a nurse and you work nights?"

"Yes I work nights"

Peter nodded "Ok uh… Dark nurse, no that's racist"

Claire chuckled at him, Peter continued "Nurse Darkness, no still racist"

Claire walked forward "Well while you think about it, I'm going to go get cleaned up, and get your things"

Peter nodded and as she walked away he continued to think of names. Claire entered her room and she saw his suit on the bed. She walked over to it and she grabbed the torso part, she ran her hand over the fabric, she saw the bullet hole and she moved her finger over it. A knock came from the door, she turned around and walked back toward the door. Peter glanced up and he saw Claire come back and she looked through the peep hole and opened the door. In walked a man in a suit and he had glasses with red lenses, he had a white cane with a red tip. Peter knew it was him. "Well, come to check on me?"

"Well actually, more like to warn you"

Peter sat up and his chest still hurt slightly, he looked at him "What?"

Matt sighed "Well the warehouse was attacked last night by an unknown assailant"

"Yeah, I heard, how bad was it?"

"Bad, uh one of them had his head turned completely backwards"

Peter frowned "Who would do that?"

"Don't know, but that's not the worst part"

Peter looked at him and he shook his head slightly "What could be worse?"

"Only that they found Web at the scene, large amounts of it, and Spider Man has a warrant for his arrest"

Peter stood up and slightly grimaced from his wound "What? They think I did it?"

"Yeah" Matt said

Peter sighed "I got to get going"

"Well the cops are split in two, on the one side who want to find you, and the others that want you found, mostly likely dead"

Peter sighed "Well, they're going to have a hard time getting me"

Matt's face didn't move one bit "You act like you're able to survive by yourself"

"I can take care of myself"

"What about last night?"

"Well I usually don't go after large groups with guns"

"Then you better get used to it"

Peter stopped what he was doing and looked at him "What?"

"Taking out people like the Russians is how you make the city a better place, taking out the common mugger, doesn't"

"Yeah, but saving someone is worth it" Peter said walking up to him.

"You're just a kid"

Peter frowned "Don't talk to me like I'm a helpless child"

Matt shrugged "I never said you were helpless"

"Yeah, well it sure sounded like it, everyone always tells me to stay away and don't go, I am not ready for it, they say"

"Maybe you aren't"

Peter sighed "How do I get better, if I don't go after people like that?"

Matt shrugged slightly again "You don't"

"Yeah, my point exactly, can I have my suit back?" he asked Claire

Claire disappeared and came back with his torso and mask. Peter slipped it on and he held the mask in his hand "If you're looking for me, just contact Felicia"

Matt followed Peter to the window "The cops are still out"

"Well, then today just got harder" Peter said and he opened the window.

"You're going to go out there and do what you usually do, with half the police force and the city wants you dead"

Peter looked back at him and he put his mask on "Yeah"

He disappeared and Matt sighed and Claire stood next to him "He remind you of anyone?" she asked looking at him. Matt turned his head toward her "Yeah, he reminds me of me"

Claire chuckled "Well, I guess I should put him on the list of vigilantes that I patch up"

"There's a list?"

"Yeah, you're number one"

Matt sighed "Well I'll let you have your day off"

Claire turned around and he was already gone, she sighed and decided to get cleaned up.

 _ **Steve**_

" _Sometimes, we have to live with it"_

" _It's worth it"_

" _Don't leave"_

" _Liar!"_

" _It's different"_

" _You're living a second lifetime"_

" _You're worth it to me"_

" _Liar!"_

Steve opened his eyes, he stared at the ceiling, he was lying in bed, and the covers were up to his mid-chest. He closed his eyes as he exhaled, his heart was beating fast and he opened them. He sat up, the blanket fell away he looked to his right. Natasha wasn't there. It took him a minute to remember where she was. He moved his legs out over the side of the bed. He rested his arms on his knees and sighed tiredly. He rubbed his eyes, he put his hand on the mattress and he listened to the silence of the room. He studied the walls, the floor, the dresser, everything was quiet. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were awake, but he didn't feel it. He sudden felt a cold hand grab him and he gasped. A blue cold face with dark eyes was face to face with him, he felt his heart stop then a painful shooting pain as he was stabbed in the chest. He heard her whisper "You let me die"

He blinked and he was back in the bathroom and he stumbled back and hit the wall, he was breathing heavily and holding his chest. He sighed after a few heavy breaths "Haley" he whispered. He closed his eyes and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He opened them and he was long at himself in the mirror. Steve remembered his dream about Hailey, the girl who was mugged his first year being out of the ice, he watched her die and talked to her till she was gone. He clenched his jaw, the first person to die that he knew in the modern world. He couldn't save her either, he turned on the sink and he splashed the hot water onto his face. The warmth brought him back to the bathroom, he looked at himself and he saw that he was rested, but his eyes seemed dark. He swallowed as he shook his head "Do you know what you're doing?" he asked himself

He asked himself that, but no one answered. He grabbed a towel and dried his face. He hung the towel up and walked into the shower, he turned the nozzle and warm water flowed out of the showerhead. He stepped back and pulled his clothes off, he set them down and stepped into the shower. He closed the door with a loud click and he let the warm water pour over him. He kept his eyes closed and he exhaled and he felt better. The water ran down his body and off his feet, he grabbed the shampoo and poured some onto his hand and started to clean his head. He ran his hands through his hair and he cleaned it, when he was done he put his head under the path of the water. He felt the smooth foamy shampoo run down his body, he opened his eyes and he stared at the glass, he stared at his fuzzy body, he put his hand on the cold glass. He took it away and he looked at it as water dripped down it.

He reached over and grabbed the bar of soap and he began to wash his body. He rinsed himself off and he turned off the water, eh listened to the remaining water drip softy onto the floor of the shower. He pushed open the door and stepped out, he grabbed the towel and died his body off. He wrapped it around his waist and walked back toward the dresser. He got himself dressed and he was on the second sock when a knock came from the door. Steve finished the sock and walked toward the door, he opened it and Bucky stood outside. "Bucky"

"Hey, um I thought that maybe you would want to you know, talk"

Steve sighed "That would be nice"

Bucky sighed in relief "May I come in?"

"Yeah" Steve said moving out of his way. Bucky entered his quarters and he heard the door close behind him. Steve walked past him "So, how was the night?"

"Busy, spent most of it talking to Gerald"

"And?" he asked, hoping that Gerald had caught something on Niko.

Bucky sighed defeated "Nothing, mostly we brainstormed on what secret things that Gerald could do that would help find him"

"What kind of things?"

Bucky gave Steve a look "Illegal things"

"Illegal?"

"Yeah, Gerald tends to do it that way"

"Well not the worst thing"

"It still takes a while, we'll know more, later today, hopefully"

Steve took a deep breath and exhaled, Bucky looked at him "This is going to get crazier"

 _ **Natasha**_

The sun was high in the sky as the Quinjet flew through the heavy clouds. Snow was falling gently, nothing like a Russian winter to welcome you home. Natasha sat motionless at the controls, she had her hands on the controls and they were still. Her hands seemed heavy from the amount of time she had been sitting still. She kept her eyes on the clouds, and flakes of snow moved across the canopy glass like rain. She glanced at the coordinates, she wasn't far away now. She moved her hand and clicked the stealth drive on, the thrusters went silent and the wings shifted as propellers activated and the Quinjet went silent. No need to make a loud entrance. She couldn't believe she was going back to Moscow, she didn't see herself ever coming back after the Mansion was burned down. She hoped that with the Mansion gone, Red Room would stop haunting her, but it seems it will always be around. She saw that she was right on top of the place she wanted, it was an empty place, the snow covered ground, and the sleeping trees gave the place a feeling of loneliness and that was from the air. She landed the Quinjet in an opening in the trees. She clicked switches and pressed buttons and the Quinjet turned off, she sat quietly in the pilot seat, she didn't want to leave it. She had her hands tightly wrapped around the controls, her knuckles were turning white and she let go. Everything seemed to be falling away from her feet, she pushed herself up to her feet. Her legs were stiff from the prolonged sitting, she slowly moved and her legs began to wake up and loosen. She turned toward the ramp, and it was still closed. She had her pistols attached to her thighs, she took a deep breath and smacked the manual release. The ramp hissed and unsealed, it slowly moved down and placed itself into the snow.

She took her first step out into the frigid air, the cold wind blew across the ground and it hit her face. She instantly felt cold, her cheeks were constantly being caressed by the cold wind. She kept moving, her boots crunched against the frozen top layer of snow, she looked back and she was getting farther from the Quinjet with every step, how did she know if it wasn't a trap? because if it was, it was going to be one short trip. The path she walked up, it was covered in snow and trees lined down each side, the sleeping beings of wood swayed slightly in the wind. Their curled branches seemed to lurch outward over the path, she kept walking up the path and she saw the house it led to. It wasn't as big as the Mansion, but close to it, Alexie had come from a wealthy family, at least that's what they told her, but for all she knew it could have been provided for by Red Room, it wouldn't surprise her if it was true. She felt the path incline a bit and she was soon walking up a small hill and she came to large snow covered stone steps. Its walls sat high and they angled and straightened out as the steps changed, all of it slowly leading up to the dark brooding Manor. Natasha didn't know if she was ever more intrigued and afraid of a building before.

Her boots crunched over the snow as she went up the stone steps, which she knew would've had moss growing on the sides if it was summer. She remembered the Manor during the summer, the green grass and the leaf covered trees, how the leaves hissed slightly in the morning air. She remembered it as being home, but that was a long time ago, a part of her wondered if the inside had changed at all. Her ascent of the stone steps made it just as more terrifying as the Manor slowly covered the sky as she got closer, how it seemed to grow in menace. Its dark roof and the cloudy sky and the snow that was falling made it seem ominous. She came to the door and she stared at the woodwork, she stared at the face that held a brass handle in its mouth. She felt a breath against her neck, but it was just the wind _"Welcome home"_

Natasha could hear his words in her ears as she put her hand forward and rested it against the door. She put her hand on the handle and tried to open it. The door was locked, she put her body against the door and pushed, but nothing. She sighed and she remembered something. _"There's a spare key under the rock in the corner"_

She looked in the corner and a rock lay patiently as it waited for her to move it. She knelt down and pushed it over and a key was laying under it, she sighed and picked it up and held it in her fingers. The cold metal seemed to get heavy, she put it into the lock and turned it. The door unlocked and she sighed slightly and she pushed the door open. The door swung open and the wood floors were covered in dirt, she walked in and grabbed the door and closed it. She stared at the main entrance, the place smelled wet, no one had been there in years, probably seventy. She walked forward and she felt the wood creak and bend under her boots. She walked to the right and entered the living room, a couch was in front of a fireplace, and she remembered the area well. She bit her lip slightly as she remembered something.

 _She was laying on the floor and she was wrapped in a blanket as the fire was raging and the warmth flowed over her, she felt hands on her back and lips touched her shoulder, she smiled and looked back at Alexie._

Natasha looked away from the fireplace and went to another room. The windows of the Manor were fogged up, or just stained so much with dirt that they were forever blurred. She entered the Kitchen, she saw the small table that was beyond the refrigerator, funny. She didn't remember a thing about the kitchen, probably because neither of them could cook. Steve solved that problem, it made her smirk slightly as she moved on to another room. The Manor was becoming more and more familiar as she walked through it.

She entered another area, she remembered it as the lounging area, now it was covered in sheets and paper. She remembered that Alexie also used it as a study, the bookshelf was still there, but most of the books were gone. She moved on, she really didn't know what she was looking for. She got to the stairway and it curved upward, she slowly climbed them and her hand ran along the smooth banister. She saw the large window that was on the wall as the stairs climbed upward, the place was huge, she couldn't see anything out of the window, the same as the others. She got to the top and she stared down the large hallway, there was a small sitting area at the top to the right. She walked past it and she entered the hallway. She knew which room was theirs and she went there first. She stopped and hesitated slightly as she put her hand on the cracked door. She took a breath and she pushed it open. The bed was the same and she noticed that it was still made. She did remember Alexie always had to make it perfect every morning. She walked over the small rug that lay before the bed, she glanced over at the fireplace that was in the room. She felt her heart slowly hurt the more she looked around, she sniffed slightly and she saw the dresser that had pictures on it. She made her way there and reached for one of the frames.

She held it in her hands and the glass that covered the picture within was covered in dirt. She moved her thumb over it and the dirt moved away and she saw herself, she was younger, about eighteen actually. She looked at herself, she was smiling, but she could read her own eyes, she wasn't happy. She placed the frame back onto the dresser, she grabbed the next one and brushed the dirt away. Alexie was standing next to her and they were both smiling, Alexie looked less worn and actually happy, no scars either. She swallowed as she felt her throat tighten. She put the frame onto the dresser and moved it so it was faced down. She moved onto another one. She cleaned it off like the others and she stared at the single picture of Alexie, he was smiling widely. She pursed her lips and she almost put the picture down when she noticed someone in the background. She looked at it closer, her brow furrowed with intrigue. She felt her heart almost stop by who she saw in the background. She saw the Winter Soldier in the far right corner. She stared at his face and how it was cold and emotionless, she remembered seeing that face in mirrors for years it was the same one he taught her. She dropped the frame and it hit the floor and the glass shattered. She stared down at the broken picture, the glass lay beneath her boots, she closed her eyes and she felt cold, not from the fact that the house had no heating, but that she remembered how it was down in the basement of the Mansion of Red Room, the annoying bumps in the floor as she lay on the gurney. She opened her eyes and she walked out of the room. Natasha left the Manor quickly, there was nothing but memories within, and not ones she wanted to think of. She walked down the long steps down toward the path. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was running away from the Manor.

She got to the Quinjet and she quickly took a seat and she turned the Quinjet on and it hummed to life. She hit a button and the ramp ascended and sealed, she slowly lifted off the ground and she hit the throttle and the Quinjet flew toward Moscow. She had her hands on the controls and she didn't know why she was doing what she going to do. She saw the dreaded lot and she landed the Quinjet, she quickly stood up. She stood frozen as the ramp opened and sunk to the ground, she stared out of it and the bright light from the sun and the clouds made it seem like another world. She pushed on and walked out of the Quinjet, she stood motionless outside of it, staring at the one place she swore she would never go back into. She stared at the Mansion, it was still standing, but it was scorched black and all the windows were blown out, she could still see ruble that was thrown out of the Mansion when it exploded. She walked toward it, she made her way closer to the infamous building that her, Steve, and Bucky had went into months before. She walked up the steps, she got to the doorway, everything was black, she walked in and the place didn't have the same feeling like before, she had seen all of this already, she walked down the first hallway that led to the entrance way. The doors were gone and she was amazed it was still in good condition, despite being charred and covered in ash. She walked through the next doorway and she was in the entrance way, she saw the remnants of the table that had been broken when the Adaptoid threw Steve onto it.

She walked past it and she went to the side and the wall was still open, it never closed since Bucky made it open with his arm, she slipped through the opening and she entered the room that she and Yelena fought it. She could see the small remains of the beams that had trapped her to the floor and that Steve pulled her out of. She turned around and took a left and she went down the stairs. She took it slow, they may have gone down there, but they didn't see all of it. She stepped on a bone and she remembered it as Kudrin, they found her skeleton when they first arrived and nice round bullet hole in her head, probably done by Niko. She moved on from the skeleton and kept moving down the steps, she didn't really learn too much from the Manor, but Red Room should have files on Alexie, and she was hoping that she could find them. She came to the first long hallway that they walked down the first time, she stared down the dimly lit hallway, interesting, the top was burned and scorched, but underground was still fine. She came to another stairway and went down them. She came to another hallway and she saw the file room at the end, she sighed and walked forward.

 _ **Peter**_

Well what Matt and Claire told him was true, instead of saving people, he spent two hours of the morning getting chased by cops, and he could have sworn he saw an old lady with a cane too. He was hiding out on a roof, then his favorite person, but maybe most dangerous to his well-being showed up. Peter was sitting against the small ledge of the roof and he saw Felicia walk toward him. He looked at her and his eyes turned to slits and he sighed "Well hello" he said lightly

Felicia stood over him and she slowly moved and sat down next to him. She tilted her head and raised her eye brow. "Well I heard about what happened, getting shot then being accused of killing people, sounds villainy"

Peter chuckled "I guess you could put it that way, I'm fine by the way"

"Clearly" she said bluntly

He looked at her "So what, come to improve me mood?"

"Probably not"

"Well so far you're making my mood feel stalemated"

She chuckled slightly "Well welcome to the club of bad guys"

Peter stood up and she was caught off guard with his movement. "But I'm not a bad guy" he said frustrated and his hands went into fists "Why can't they see it?"

"Well you might save people, but the damage caused, tends to linger"

"So I have to be even more careful than I already am?!"

"Just try not to destroy anything"

Peter sighed frustrated "Yeah, what happens when a guy with a rocket launcher fired at a store?"

"A rocket launcher?" she asked

"It's going to happen eventually, New York is sick, it's like a strange sickness lingers over it" he turned away from her and his shoulders were hung low. "Ever since the Devil of Hell's Kitchen surfaced, things have changed, the criminals seem to be bigger and far worse than they used to be"

Felicia shrugged "I kind of like it"

"Well that's because it's your world, and your playground." He looked at her, his eyes were still thin slits "I just swing around and try to save people"

Felicia got to her feet and walked over to him "Well even if you just swing around and try to save people, you do save people"

Peter looked at her "Well, how long can I do that before everyone that I try to protect wants me dead?"

Felicia sighed "Well we could always find out who killed those Russians in the warehouse"

"We?" he asked

Felicia shrugged "I've got nothing else to do"

He smirked and laughed slightly "Well it'll have to be later tonight"

Felicia smirked "Wouldn't want it any other way"

Peter watched her run and jump over the ledge of the roof and she disappeared, he sighed and shook his head slightly, then his communicator beeped. He felt his heart sink and he looked at who it was. He stared at Fury's name and he took a deep breath and answered it. "Hey Nick"

"Leave hey Nick when I'm not angry" he said over the communicator

Peter sighed "Let me guess, you've seen the news?"

"You're damn right I saw the news and I have reports about you"

"Nick, you know I didn't kill those people"

"Well a lot of things seem to fall on you"

"You've got that right"

"Don't try and roll it off, things are changing and you are making it seem like you are a blood thirsty vigilante"

"Blood thirsty?"

"Hell yeah, people never see the real you, they always see the outside symbol and Spider Man is not a good symbol right now"

"I am trying to get established"

"By resorting to helping another vigilante, yeah good idea"

"You know about Daredevil?"

"Yes I know about Matthew Murdock"

Peter nodded "Of course you do"

"Now you need to law low"

Peter frowned and his heart almost jumped out of his chest "Lay low, Nick, really? I need to stay out there and keep saving people"

"The cops are after you"

"Yeah and they won't get me"

"Parker, do not act rashly"

"No, I'm doing the only thing I can do, save people" Peter disconnected and he sighed in frustration.

 _ **Natasha**_

The file room was untouched by the fire, but the damage from the fight were still visible. Bullet casings riddled the floor and bullet holes covered the walls. She walked forward and her boots landed on bullet casings, she could feel them with her feet. She got to the main console and she put her hand on it, luckily one of Yelena's bullets didn't hit the console. She knew it wouldn't have helped though, the power wasn't on, it wouldn't be on anytime soon either the generators exploded. She instead went to the cabinets and she found a drawer that had S on it. She opened the drawer and she moved her fingers through the flaps of papers with the names on them, she looked for Shostakov and she found it. She felt her heart jump as he pulled the file out of it. She walked over to the cleanest part of the floor and took a seat. It was freezing, but the file in her hands made her mind keep the feeling of cold away. She stared at the file and her hands were shaking slightly.

She swallowed and her throat was tight and she opened the file, there was a picture, Alexie was staring right up at her, his red hair cut very short. She looked at the right of the picture and the papers were displayed, there was a long paragraph of Alexie. It was about his early life, she already knew that, she moved on. She turned the page and she saw another picture, Alexie was in a weird red uniform, it was labeled: Red Guardian. She read about it, after his supposed death he became the Russian equivalent of Captain America, not ironic enough that she fell in love with the real one. She continued to read, a few years passed and he was very effective, but then he was killed, or at least that's what they thought. The last report of him was when he came back to Red Room and killed the organization, it said that he had help with an unknown assailant. She knew it was Niko, she stared at the file and how it was over, she sighed, it only told her that in the end he was betrayed and he turned against them. Natasha looked up from the file, she swallowed and exhaled, it seems everything that was ever said to her was a lie, and she only knew that Alexie's death was the only truth, but not anymore. He was alive and he had changed. He had changed so much that she didn't even recognize him. She closed the file and she threw it across the room and she smacked her hand against her leg. She felt her throat tighten and she felt tears begin to burn in her eyes. She put her face into her knees and she sobbed into them.

She cried hard and she was alone in the place that she hated, she sniffed and more tears poured out her eyes. She gritted her teeth and she tried to calm herself down. She thought about Steve, the only thing that made her feel sure in herself and made her feel better. She pictured him in her mind and she remembered his kind smile back at Sam's and she felt her emotions coming back under her control, she thought about the evening on the bench, and the sunset, his heart beat and his warm and loving arms, she took a deep breath and she took her face out of her knees and she sniffed and she wiped tears away from her eyes. Natasha put her hands on the floor and she looked around at all the papers on the floor, she pushed herself to her feet. She stood still and the room surrounded her, the feeling of being confined resonated within her and she gritted her teeth slightly and walked toward the exit, this place couldn't tell her anything else, the place was nothing but a hollow shell. She walked back toward the stairs and to the exit. She came to the top of the stairs and she paused again at the skeleton of Miss Kudrin, she looked at the large bullet hole in the skull, she felt a sense of happiness that the evil bitch was gone, but also sad, she didn't know why, but she did. She walked on and slipped back through the unjammed door. She walked into the main entryway, she stood still and she looked up, the roof had holes through out from the fire damage. She clenched her jaw and looked at the main hallway toward the entrance, she walked toward it and she walked back through the hallway where she had the memory of her and Ivan when she was young. She walked out of the door and stood at the top of the steps, she stared at the cloudy sky and the snow was picking up. She felt like she found all she could, but she felt like she hadn't. There was something missing, but what was it? She walked down the steps toward the Quinjet, she came to the ramp and walked up it. She got to the pilot seat, she sat down and flipped switches and pressed the button for the ramp and it ascended and sealed shut. She put her hands on the controls and she lifted the Quinjet into the air slowly, the engines burned bright and slightly rumbled and the Quinjet flew forward. The engines turned off and the wings shifted and the propellers turned on and took over, the Quinjet became silent again. She flew back toward the Manor, there was something she was missing. She just had to find it.

 _ **Steve**_

Steve put the file down and closed his eyes, his hand went to them and he rubbed them softly, he was tired of reading reports. He heard a chuckle come from the side of his desk, he looked at Bucky and raised an eyebrow "You want a go?"

Bucky was smirking "No, I'm good. It's just funny seeing you reading reports" Bucky sighed in amusement "You actually remind me of Colonel Phillips"

Steve smirked "I just try to channel my inner Phillips when I do paper work"

Bucky snickered "Well, do you want to go get a drink and get away from the paper work"

Steve looked at him "I would love to, but I have to finish this last one"

Bucky huffed a long breath and groaned "Man, being the boss must suck"

Steve sighed "Well Buck, maybe you'll experience it one day"

"Yeah, I don't see that happening in my future"

Steve ignored his laughter and continued reading the last report, he had read this kind of report a thousand times, just Personnel voicing concerns, and about something that really doesn't matter. He was on the last paragraph and he glanced up, Bucky was sitting in a chair with his feet up on his desk. Steve finished the paragraph and eh stood up and knocked Bucky's feet off the desk. Bucky's legs hit the floor loudly and he shot upward, Steve smirked at him "Sleeping on the job?"

"If a man slept on the job, then we'd all be dead" They both said in a Colonel Phillips impression.

They laughed and Bucky rubbed his eyes as he held his stomach "Well, nothing like Phillips to make us laugh"

Steve leaned against his desk and nodded with a smile as he came down from the laughing. Bucky sighed and stayed seated "Well, Hick's is open"

Steve nodded "I know the way"

Bucky sat up quickly "Well so do I" he said following Steve toward the door. Steve smiled "I keep forgetting you have been talking to Clint for months"

Bucky sighed "He's a good friend to have"

Steve put his hand on the handle and he nodded "He is" he pulled the door open and walked out of his office. Bucky followed him, they both walked down the hallway toward the garage. They were both in the same stride and pace, Bucky glanced at Hill's office as they passed it. Steve noticed "How are you and Hill doing?"

Bucky took his eyes off the office "Uh…good. I'm completely in love with her, I am happy, I'm in a good place"

Steve smiled "Well that's all we can ask for"

"Yeah, and besides the fact that Niko wants to kill me, I'm good"

They came to the garage "So how did this happen?"

Bucky raised his brow "Right, you really don't know"

Steve shook his head "Not really"

They came to a car and as they both opened the doors, Bucky spoke: "Well back when she was my partner, when I signed on with S.H.I.E.L.D. after we took down Red Skull"

"Yeah"

"Well at first she hated me"

Steve chuckled and Bucky frowned at him "No, she really did"

"Nat was the same way with me when we were paired as partners"

Bucky ti8lted his head "Really?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you be? A guy who has no training in black ops and the undercover world and suddenly he is higher in rank than you"

Bucky nodded "But you were both the same level of agent"

"Yeah, but that never stopped me from giving orders"

Bucky smirked "And even without really thinking about it, she followed them?"

A smile came to Steve's lips "Nope, she never followed them till later, we got the job done though"

Bucky chuckled loudly "Sounds like Natasha"

Steve shrugged "Yeah, well toward the end of our first year together, it got better, I saved her life, well kind of"

"Kind of?"

"Well she had it handled, I just happened to take out the bad guy behind her to save her and she knew he was there, but she didn't know I was there"

Bucky clenched his jaw and grimaced "What happened?" he asked

Steve sighed softly "She shot me", he looked at Bucky like it was nothing.

Bucky looked at him stunned "She shot you?" he asked, he heard him the first time, but he just needed to know if he heard him correctly.

"Three times"

Bucky coughed slightly through a chuckle "Two to the chest and one to the head?"

"No, all three to the chest, luckily, I wasn't wearing my helmet"

"Wow, Natasha almost killed you"

"Yeah, it was the first time I actually saw real concern on her face, at least for me"

"Still didn't trust her did you?"

"Not till later"

"Well I guess three to the chest would do that" Bucky said with a smirk. Steve nodded "I've had worse"

Bucky nodded and stared out the window as the car moved along the road. Steve drove into the city, Bucky placed a hat on his head. Steve looked at him "Have to keep a low profile"

Steve sighed "Well if they knew, you wouldn't be here"

"Yeah, I would be in a shack in South America probably"

"If we truly explained the entire story…"

Bucky waved him down "Wouldn't work, I would still be tried for my crimes"

"Well you have to face it eventually"

"Yeah, but after we deal with Niko, and Yelena"

Steve nodded "I can understand that"

They were in the city and they were coming up on Grand Central station. Steve took a right and he parked and he took the keys out of the ignition. "At least Hicks is discreet" he said

"Well he knows us, so that helps" Bucky relied and he opened his door and got out of the car. He had a long wool coat on and gloves, no sign that he was the Winter Soldier, or even James Barnes. They walked toward the doors and Bucky opened the door for Steve. He gave him a nod and walked in, Bucky followed him, they entered and the place was empty, Hicks saw them "What do I have to do this time?"

"Just do not let us be disturbed" Bucky said with a smile

Hicks sighed as he walked past them and flipped the open sign to close. He turned around "Well drinks I bet"

"Yeah, keep them coming"

Hicks nodded and he walked behind the bar "Vodka and…?" he asked looking at Steve

"Whiskey" Steve said

Hicks nodded and got them glasses and placed them on the bar. Steve and Bucky took a seat and Hicks left a Vodka and Whiskey bottle next to the glasses. Hicks chuckled "Just pay for the bottle" Steve smirked and gave him money for both. Hicks took it and put it into his pocket.

"Let me know if you boys need anything"

Bucky nodded "Thanks Hicks"

Hicks nodded and walked away, Steve took a small sip of his whiskey and Bucky downed his glass of vodka and poured himself another. "Well Niko, tend to surface with a bang"

Steve sighed "Every time?"

"Just about"

Steve took another sip "Well, any places he would go?"

"Somewhere in Canada maybe, but I doubt it"

"Why?"

"Well there weren't any places in Canada that were held b Red Room, other than a rival of Red Room's: Department X"

"Department X?"

Bucky shrugged "They specialized in mutations, and unlocking mutant genes"

Steve nodded "Well I guess Hydra copied them"

"They all copy each other, it's how it worked"

"Ok, what about this Zemo character?"

"Well he is really an unknown at this point, his family tree has a connection to Hydra, but he himself, no. I really don't know what he does, none of us do, and we know he has a place in Germany, but otherwise, that's it."

"Niko was seen with this man"

"At his house in Germany, yes"

"Him and Zemo friends?"

"No, more like business partners"

"What kind of business would call for Niko to sell or buy anything?"

"Weapons probably, he does have an organization that does things"

"Well, what else about him?"

"Other than he's a complete psychopath? Not much else."

Steve finished his glass and nodded "Doesn't surprise me"

Bucky nodded "You seemed startled when I talked to you this morning"

"Just saw a face I hadn't seen for four years"

"Who?"

"A girl named Hailey, she was mugged my first year out of the ice, she died. I talked to her till she was gone"

"Hard"

"You got that right, I had a nightmare about her"

"What happened?"

"The usual, she stabbed me"

"Well we all have to live with something"

Steve nodded and poured himself another glass "Shadow Games wouldn't do anything without Niko right?"

"Who knows" Bucky said with a shrug.

Steve took a long gulp and swallowed the smooth but burning liquid. Bucky knew that Steve didn't really want to talk about it, which he understood completely, he knew that Steve just wanted to change the subject. Bucky complied "If they are, we can stop them, but Niko is the top priority. The organization will fall with him, take it away from him, he'll just start over."

"How do you suppose we truly look for him?"

"Having Gerald and everyone else, including ourselves look for him with intel and tracking"

Bucky nodded "Well that's what Gerald is good for"

Steve nodded and finished his glass and poured himself another one. Bucky looked at him and sighed "So, how's Natasha?"

"Good, besides the fact that her ex-husband is still alive"

Bucky nodded "Yeah that was a shocker. Would she still shoot me without hesitation?"

"Probably, I wouldn't test that theory"

"Yeah, probably safer to just try and reconcile with her"

Steve nodded "It would be, but she won't be back for a few days"

"Well we can put personal and work efforts in"

"I do have something personal that I need to do, I haven't done it for a while, make that three years"

"Well I guess I will continue to work with Gerald to find him"

They both sat there in silence and they slowly drank their glasses, Bucky was working up the courage to ask him a question. He looked at his glass of Vodka and he drank it all with one gulp, he put the glass down and looked at Steve. "Steve?"

Steve turned his gaze away from his bottle of Whiskey "What's up?"

"What do you think about Natasha's ex-husband?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it, I can't change anything about it"

Bucky nodded and frowned slightly as Steve didn't get what he was meaning "I mean, how are you, feeling about it?"

Steve nodded, he took a deep breath "Truly, things have been great between Nat and me, but lately…" he stopped and sighed. Bucky looked at him "What, is it Natasha?"

"No, she's fantastic, I think it's me"

"What gives you that idea?"

Steve shrugged, truly not knowing why "I don't know" he spoke softly, almost as if he was hurt.

Bucky put his hand on his shoulder "Come on pal, what. Not sure about the relationship?"

Steve looked at him "I feel…I don't know how I feel"

Bucky really hoped that Steve wasn't going to do what he thought he was. "Does it have something to do with Niko?"

"No, actually it's just me"

"Well that narrows it down"

Steve smirked "yeah, but I'm not sure. I love Natasha, she's the one for me, but something just feels wrong"

"Like what?"

"Don't know, like there's something coming, and I don't know if I'll be able to stop it this time"

Bucky frowned "what's coming?"

"I have no idea, just something feels off, like there just a hidden plot that is coming or something. I'm just rambling, it's probably nothing"

Bucky sighed "Well whatever you feel it is, you're not alone"

Steve looked at Bucky and smiled "Thanks"

Bucky smiled "You got it punk"

Steve smiled "Jerk"

They both laughed softly and Bucky raised his glass to him "Almost like the old days, Hogan would be yelling in a drunken triumph about now"

Steve inclined his head with a smile "That guy never got drunk, at least I think so"

They both chuckled and Steve held up his glass and they both moved slightly and drank their glasses.

 _ **Natasha**_

The sun had disappeared and the dark sky hovered over the Manor. The edges of the Manor seemed spread out from the darkness, the trees swayed in the lonely wind. Snow started to fall more than before, soon the visibility was limited by the snow fall. The Manor was dark, but there was a small shimmer of light coming from the second floor window. The small orange light shifted past the window. Then disappeared, the window was dark again.

Natasha stood in their old room and she placed the candle onto the dresser. She had lit numerous candles so the room was lit, barely. She had bunkered down for the night, she was standing in the middle of the room she was staring a picture that was hung on the wall. It was dirty and actually barely visible. She still had her coat on, and she planned to keep it on, the Manor was freezing, but she was warm. She turned toward the bed and she stared at the head of it, the wooden back and the design. She frowned and she took a deep breath, she made some progress today, but she was still missing something, she knew she was. The answer was not back in Red Room, it was in the Manor that Alexie told her to remember, he must have something hidden here. She walked along the side of the bed and she ran her hand over the comforter, she gripped it tightly, she didn't remember it, she wasn't surprised either, she barely remembered the Manor all together, she only spent a limited time here, after Alexie died, she never came back.

She was back now and the place was just confusing, a part was happy that she came on her own, but another wished that Steve was with her. Natasha climbed onto the bed and laid on the mattress. She slowed her breathing and stared at the ceiling, a chandelier was hanging from it, cob webs hung around it. She slowly quieted her mind and closed her eyes, she took deep long breaths and she tried to think about nothing. She was tired, she wanted to sleep, but a small part of her feared what would happen if she did fall asleep. The fear of nightmares still hovered over her, she never knew if she would ever be rid of them, she had learned to accept them though, just like her past, they happened and she needed to live with them. She had for the most part, but she locked herself away and became distant from things, things that could make her happy. It worked for a while too, but as time went on, it became more difficult to do. Then she met Steve Rogers, what an annoying, pleasant, frustrating, wonderful thing. She admitted she didn't like him at first, he was her opposite. They both had different ways of doing things and different rules, he had them, and she didn't. How did she let him get through her defenses? That was a question that she was never going to fully understand, all she knew was that she did, and she was happy she did. She felt like her own person the more she got to know Steve, and the more she got to know him, the more she tended to think about him and stare at him. She almost smiled as she drifted off into sleep, another day gone by, and another about to begin. At least she knew, that even if she didn't find anything, she was going to be fine, she had Steve.

 _ **Peter**_

It was a cold night, the waterfront had been taped off and funny enough there was no one guarding it, not entirely sure why they weren't. Peter was in a crouched position and he was on a crane, he hung by the man cabin, there was more cover, and he was watching and waiting for someone. Peter heard small little clicks and he looked behind him and Felicia was there, she walked forward and crouched next to him. She looked at him and then stared at the warehouses. Peter took in a shaky breath, he felt a little cold, but mostly he was anxious about seeing the person responsible for such brutality. Peter had scouted out the warehouse, before he got up on the crane and the warehouse was still messy from the blood, and there was a lot of it.

He looked at Felicia "Well hello"

She smirked "Well this could take a while"

Peter nodded "yeah, but I'm ready to stay out all night"

"What about Aunt May?"

"I told her I was staying with someone"

"You know, sooner or later she's going to find out" she looked at him

He met her gaze "yeah, but right now she doesn't know, so let's keep an eye out for the murderer"

Felicia cocked her head "Murderer may be true, but I'm not going to say he's a bad guy"

Peter looked at her and his eyes widened a little "he brutally killed people"

"Gangs do the same thing"

"Yeah, and they are usually against the law"

"Well if you look at it from their perspective, it's family"

Peter sighed "I don't want to get into an argument about people"

"Point taken, now where is this smart murderer" she said teasingly

"Smart might be pushing it"

"I bet he's smart"

"It could be a girl"

Felicia sighed "We are brutal, not like a brute"

Peter nodded "true, wow" he said as he saw a warehouse to the far right open up. Felicia slightly moved in interest "I see it"

They both watched the door opening and a man walked out and they both tilted their heads. He was in a long coat, but he looked rather calm, Peter moved his hand slightly and he suddenly froze as he saw the man scan around and it seemed like he looked right at them.

"Shit, can he see us?" Felicia asked

Peter noticed that they were in complete darkness "I don't think so"

The man was tall, and his black hair was slightly sticking out of his hat. He reached into his coat and pulled out a pistol with a silencer on it. Peter and Felicia both looked at each other. "He can't see us" Peter said reassuringly

The man held the pistol and he scanned around and he put it away and he walked back into the warehouse. The door closed and Peter and Felicia both sighed in relief. "Ok, well I need to get closer" Peter said

Felicia frowned at him "What?"

"I have a video camera down there, well I have them on every warehouse. I need to get it to Nick"

Felicia sighed "Well if you want to get shot again, go ahead"

Peter stood up and he heard Felicia walk away and disappeared. He shrugged, she stayed longer than he thought she would. He jumped down and softly landed on a large container and he went to collect his handy evidence collecting cameras. He didn't know if the man was the one responsible, but a guy came out of a warehouse with a gun, it was most likely him. Peter got back to the crane and he had the cameras and he chuckled slightly and grabbed his bag and stuffed them into it. He slung the bag around his shoulders and jumped off the crane and swung back toward the city.

He came to the city limits and he made sure to stay high, mostly so no one saw him. He got to Stark Tower and he landed on the roof and he got into the building. He walked down the steps and he came to the main living area. He found no one there, he looked around, and he saw Tony in his lab. Peter walked up the stairs and opened the door. Tony looked at the door with a frown and he saw him "Parker, didn't know you were coming"

"I planned on it, but I have something you have to see" Peter said walking over to his station and put his bag onto it. He turned around and saw all the computers going, he looked at it all "What's this?"

Tony sighed "What you want to show me, is going to have to wait, I have somethings on my plate that need dealt with"

Peter walked forward "What is it?"

Tony looked at him and sighed as he looked down "Just a guy that seems not to be able to die"

Peter frowned "Who?"

"Niko"

Peter's eyes widened and pulled off the mask "The guy I wasn't allowed to help you guys get?"

"The one in the same"

Peter sighed "Well, I guess you still don't need me" he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Tony looked at him "I could use some help"

Peter looked at him "What do you got?"

Tony smiled and waved him over, Peter walked toward the computer and he stared at it as Tony started to explain the situation to him. Peter nodded and pointed at the large hologram screen and Tony commented on what he spoke of. They both worked on what Tony had and they both frowned at the information.

 _ **Steve**_

The facility was still awake, but Steve hadn't returned. He was in his apartment. He told Bucky had something personal to do tomorrow, and he would be back later tomorrow. Bucky had driven him to the apartment and left him and they said their goodbyes and Steve walked into his apartment. He was now sitting on the bed and he stared at the floor. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. He was thinking about Natasha, and how she was doing and eh missed her. He was glad he was going to be busy tomorrow, Natasha was doing her things and he was able to do his, not too mention he needed to talk to two people that meant a lot to him.

He laid back into the mattress and closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep thinking about Natasha.

 _ **New York**_

 _Early Morning…_

He stood at the table and he stared at his arsenal. He looked at the map and he found the best spot and he was going to hit it, he was finally going to do what he had to. He looked at his suit and he walked toward it. He looked past it and at the three pictures, he grabbed a knife and he looked at the three pictures, Steve was looking right at him and he stood before him. He was a short distance from it and he threw the knife at the picture of Steve and it hit him directly in the forehead.

He flared his nostrils and he knew it was time. He looked at the table that was standing up and it had his suit on it. He stared at it and he stared at the large Silver Star on the chest. He pulled his coat off and he longer shirt. He was in a tight tank top and eh pulled his pants off and he stood with socks and his underwear, and his black tank top. He walked over the cold floor and he reached for the suit and pulled off the pants. He pulled them on, the black tactical pants hung loosely so he had freedom of movement and he did it and they were tightly fitted. He grabbed his boots and put his feet into them and he press a small button on the side and they locked shut and he stood still and took a deep breath. He reached up and grabbed the chest piece and he lowered it and looked at it. He put it on and fastened it and clipped it shut. The light weight Kevlar fit nicely. He pulled on his belt and he clicked it shut and it tightened on its own.

He grabbed his gloves and put them on and he got them tightened and he put his hands into fists. He nodded and he looked at the last piece. He grabbed the helmet and he put it on and it tightened around his head and locked into the neck armor of his suit, he moved his neck and rolled his shoulders. He walked over and grabbed the harness and put it on and he clipped it tight and he hand grenades and ammo all over him. He grabbed the shield and put it onto his back and he grabbed a small shotgun and put it on his lower back. He clipped the pistols to his suit, and he grabbed an assault rifle and put the strap over his shoulder. He had everything set and ready, he picked up his large coat and put it on, he hid all his weapons under it and he put on a hat and it covered his helmet and his eyes looked like he had an extra piece of winter equipment. He wasn't using all of his weapons, those were backups. He turned toward the large door and walked forward. He pulled the door open and left the warehouse, the sun was coming up and he started to walk toward the city as the light hit New York City and they had no idea what was coming.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, I would love some more feedback. Review.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Natasha**_

The snow fall the night before had covered the remaining clear areas and everything was white. The Manor was still quiet, and the candles that had been set were now out and the wax was nothing but a blob in the holder. The sun was bright, and the snow made it even brighter, even though the windows were fogged up, the Manor was bright. Natasha lay in the same position she fell asleep in, she was fit snug into the edge of the bed and her head was resting on the head board. Her coat was around her face slightly and the bright white light shined on her. She slowly opened her eyes, and she looked around, not moving. She remembered where she was and she had her hand on her pistol that was in her coat. She sat up slightly and she swallowed. The room was quiet, she let out a tired sigh and she moved her legs over to the edge of the bed. She got off of it and stood up.

She walked forward and she decided to start her search for the one thing she knew she was missing. Yeah, know that something was missing is good and all, but she had no idea what it could be, so she was expecting to tear the Manor apart. She started by pulling out the drawers to the dresser. She set them onto the floor as they were empty, she reached into the dresser and felt around for anything. Her hand rubbed against smooth wood, and she could feel nothing that was out of place. She re-checked all of it again and she sighed as she took her hand out of the dresser. She frowned and stood, she moved to the side and she gritted her teeth as she moved the dresser away from the wall. She grunted as the heavy wooden dresser skidded across the wood floor and she let go once it was away from the wall enough. She sighed and she looked behind it and there wasn't anything there either. She lightly smacked the side of the dresser and she sighed in disappointment.

She left the room alone and she walked out to the hallway, she didn't know if she would find anything, but she looked in another room, she did the same, before she knew it she had checked the other rooms and it was all the same, nothing was hidden. She decided to move on to downstairs. She walked down the large staircase and she came to the bottom and looked at the large rooms that she was about to search and tear apart. She didn't bat an eyelash as she grabbed one of the cast iron fire stokers and smacked it against a large picture frame, the glass shattered and she hit again, the glass fell to the floor, she reached up and tore the picture away and she looked at the very back of the frame, there was nothing, she pulled the frame down entirely and it broke into pieces as it hit the floor. Natasha didn't care that she was destroying things, the Manor meant nothing to her. She went and broke another frame and checked, still nothing. Natasha huffed a breath and she pulled a refrigerator over and it smacked into the floor. She looked behind it and she still found nothing.

By the time she had torn the living area apart, broke every picture frame, and ripped out every appliance, she tossed the cast iron fire stoker into the rubble. She sighed and looked around, she saw the couches and she took a deep breath and reached into her coat and pulled out a knife and she walked forward and stabbed the couch and cut into it. She pulled the innards out and tossed them away, she found nothing, just like everything else. She was starting to become frustrated and she flipped the couch, it clattered onto the floor and she looked at the under belly. She sighed in frustration and stabbed the wood. The knife stayed standing up as its blade sunk into the wood. Natasha let out a long sigh and she leaned against the wall and she crossed her arms. Maybe she wasn't going to find anything, maybe she was just supposed to find what she already found. She bite her lip slightly as she thought about what to do next. She swallowed and she closed her eyes, she had torn the downstairs apart and she destroyed the other room upstairs. She literally looked everywhere, she was about to push off the wall and walked toward the door to go back home. Then she paused and remembered the floorboards up in the bedroom and how they seemed loose. She walked toward the couch and grabbed the knife and she walked over to the ruble and grabbed the fire stoker.

She walked quickly to the stairs and climbed them, she almost ran up them as she got to the second floor. She walked down the hallway and she entered the bedroom and it was a mess. She stepped on a loose floorboard and she took the fire stoker and raised it and smacked the wood. The old wood cracked and snapped as she hit it. She took the pointed edge and she pulled the broken floorboard up and she tossed it away, there was nothing hidden underneath. She moved onto another loose floorboard, she took that out and the same, nothing. She went to the next and then the next, soon she had almost very floor board up. She raised the bent fire stoker and she looked at the large portrait that was badly represented, she held the fire stoker in the air and he looked at it, she sighed and threw the fire stoker at the portrait. It hit it and tore the linen. The fire stoker clattered onto the floor with a loud clank. She looked at the long rip and she saw something behind it that wasn't wood. She walked over to the dresser and she grunted as she pulled it over, luckily she didn't take out all the floorboards. She groaned in pain as she strained her arms as she pulled the dresser toward the portrait that hung above the fire place.

She got the dresser where she wanted it with one last huffed breath and strain of her muscles, she let out a pained sigh as she didn't waste time and climbed onto the dresser. She walked toward the portrait and pulled the linen aside. She stared at a metal box, she grabbed it and tore it away from the wall, she tossed it down to the floor and it clanked and smacked into the wood. She turned around and hopped down from the dresser and she grabbed the metal box, she walked it over to the bed and set it down. She saw a lock on it and she pulled out her pistol and fire at the lock. It broke from the bullet and she put the pistol down next to the box on the mattress, she pulled the lock away and opened the box. She didn't know what she was about to find, her eyes widened as she saw what was in the box, it was a single piece of paper that had large writing on it. _Hello Natalia, Yelena._

Natasha looked up from the box and she heard a click and she grabbed her pistol as a bullet flew through the wall and hit the bed and sent foam and fabric up into the air. She moved and another bullet hit next to her, Natasha dove onto the floor and bullets fired through the walls and hit the other wall. She crawled as bullets and shattering materials flew above her. Natasha kept her eyes down so splintering wood wouldn't hit her eyes, she crawled toward the fire place the bullets were never ending as they kept tearing through the walls. Natasha got to the dresser and she moved alongside it as bullets hit the dresser just above her. Natasha's heart was pounding and she couldn't do anything but stay low.

Natasha heard the gunfire cease and she looked at the wall and it was riddled with holes. Natasha aimed her pistol and fired out of the wall and then the gunfire continued. Natasha covered her face "Fuck" she said out loud. The gunfire never ended, she fired back, and she reloaded her pistol quickly and kept firing. She knew she had to get out of the room, she heard the gunfire cease and she took the risk and got up and ran for the door. The gunfire continued as she got to the door and he dove to the floor and the bullets missed her. Natasha was now in the hallway and then bullets came out of the walls again and she crawled toward the stairs. Wood splintered out and riddle the floor, Natasha kept moving as more hit her. She got the stairs and she moved down them as well, she forgot about the windows that looked over the stairway, bullets came through the glass and it the top of the staircase and went down toward her. Natasha pulled herself forward and she fell down the stairs as bullets followed her.

She hit the steps and slammed down on the floor. She groaned in pain as her side ached. She got up and ran out of view as bullets kept firing at her. Natasha sunk to the floor and held her pistol close, was she ever going to run out of bullets!

Natasha blind fired around the corner and she heard the gunfire continue, Natasha decided to save bullets and she stopped firing. She went to move and then another barrage of bullets came on the other side of the Manor and Natasha dove and a bullet grazed her leg. Natasha grunted in pain as her leg burned and stung. Natasha got to her feet and ran for the door, bullets followed behind her and she got to the door and a grenade landed next to her. Her eyes widened and she opened the door and closed it as the grenade exploded. The door blew outward and Natasha went with it, the shockwave tossed her back and she hit the large stone railing and hit the large snow covered steps.

She gasped for air as she couldn't breathe, she pushed through and stood up and ran for the path and she dove to the ground and rolled, she heard a twig snap and she fired at whoever it was. Yelena got behind a tree and quickly responded with more gunfire. Natasha was already, moving before she fired and she dove over a fallen tree and rolled down the small hill. She hit the bottom and she grimaced as she pushed herself to her feet. She looked up and she saw a barrel come over the edge of the trunk and she ran as Yelena saw her running and fired at her. Natasha glanced back and fired at her, Yelena ceased fore for enough time for Natasha to change direction and take a right toward the Quinjet. Yelena peered over the trunk and fired at the red hair that was easily visible from the bright white snow.

Natasha got to the Quinjet and she walked up into it and fired as he did. Yelena couldn't move forward, Natasha fired as she got to the pilot seat and she turned the Quinjet on. The engine rumbled to life and she pulled the controls and the Quinjet lifted into the air. Yelena gritted her teeth and fired as her last chance to hit her showed itself. Natasha hit the auto pilot for New York, and a bullet hit her in the chest. Natasha gasped as blood squirted out and spattered onto the floor. The ramp sealed and the Quinjet shot forward, she gasped as he fell to the floor and her chest burned as the blood leaked out. She put her hand to the wound and her warm blood flowed over her fingers and she moved and smacked a button and it called the facility.

Someone answered it and they looked around as they couldn't see anyone "Natasha?" Sam asked

Natasha reached up and pulled herself up so she was visible, Sam saw her and his eyes widened "We're coming" he said and he disappeared. Natasha let go of the pilot seat and fell back and hit the floor. Her eyes slowly closed as she grabbed her coat and pressed it into her chest to stop the bleeding, it was through and through, she knew it hit nothing vital, but that never stopped anyone dying from blood loss. She grimaced as the pressure hurt, she used the last of her strength and she pulled herself to her feet and she found her pistol and she grabbed it. She grabbed a bullet and she pulled the bullet out and she stuck into her wound and it covered the small hole that was leaking blood. She did her best and grabbed another bullet and tuck it into the back of her chest and she grimaced and fell back onto the floor and she laid there and her eyes were dim and she felt herself slipping away and her last thought was about Steve as she closed her eyes.

 _ **Steve**_

 _Four hours before…_

New York seemed to be extra busy today as it was almost mid-day when Steve woke up. He was lying on his side as he opened his eyes to the empty side of the bed. He sat up and he felt his arm was asleep. He squeezed his hand as he stood up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, he went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror as he splashed water onto his face. He grabbed the towel hanging to the side and he leaned forward and dried his face. He grabbed his toothbrush and put toothpaste on it and started to brush his teeth. He spit and rinsed the brush and began to rinse his mouth. He put the toothbrush away and he pulled off his boxers, he walked into the shower and turned on the water.

He felt the water splash forward and smack against his chest, it was cold for a second then it was hot, steam began to rise off of the floor and him. He put his head under the water and closed his eyes. He exhaled as water flowed down his head and fell down his face. The water moved as a single wave down his back. He put his head up and water dripped off his hair as he grabbed the shampoo. He squeezed some into his hand and began to wash his hair. He scrubbed his scalp and he kept his eyes closed, he steadily breathed, relaxed. He just took his time in the warm morning water. He put his head back and the water touched it again and moved in and got the foam out. It fell back and moved down his back in a strange smooth motion, the warm water pushed it away as it took over. Steve used his hands to get the rest out, he grabbed a bar of soap and began to wash his body. He was done and he rinsed the soap from his body. He turned the water off and stood in the shower for a minute or two. He rubbed his eyes as he stood there.

He turned and opened the glass door and grabbed his towel and began to dry himself off as he walked out of the bathroom. He rubbed it through his hair as he reached the closet. He opened the door and looked at his clothes. He grabbed a long sleeve shirt, he put it over his head. He grabbed a pair of boxers out of the dresser and he put them on, he grabbed his pants and slipped them on. He had his socks on the bed and his shoes were below them. He put the socks on and he put his feet into his shoes and tied them.

He grabbed a coat and he walked out of the room and toward the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, he reached in after inspecting the contents and he found a loaf of bread. He pulled it out and untwisted the small orange wire wrap. He grabbed a plate and he set it down next to the loaf of bread. He grabbed eight pieces and put them on the plate. He did his best so they weren't laying on the counter. He grabbed some jelly that was in the fridge. He found some peanut butter in one of the cabinets. He opened the drawer that was full of silver wear. He pulled out a butter knife and began to make his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. When he was finished making his breakfast, he out everything away and he grabbed the plate with the stacked sandwiches.

He walked over to the dining room table and put the plate down, he sat down and began to eat. He sat there eating and he listened to the silence of the apartment. He hadn't had time to listen to nothing, he was usually busy from waking up till he fell asleep. He was enjoying his time alone, he would have liked it a little more if Natasha was there with him, but he knew why she was gone and he supported her in it, he just missed her. He finished his food and walked the plate over to the sink to rinse off the spilled jelly and crumbs. He ran the plate under the water, he put the plat onto the counter and he walked over to the fridge again and grabbed the gallon of milk, he looked at it and he was in luck, the milk expires two days after today. He poured the rest of it into a glass and he drank it all. He hadn't had a simple breakfast like that in a while, he usually was cooking some extravagant meal.

He cleaned up after himself and wash the used dishes and dried them, he put them away and he left the kitchen looking spotless. He grabbed his coat that he had set down and he put it on. He shifted slightly so the coat was comfortable and he grabbed his keys. He walked out of his apartment and locked the door. He made his way to the elevator and the floor creaked under his feet slightly. He pressed the down button and waited for the elevator. After the steel box came up to his floor and the doors slid open, he stepped in and hit the bottom floor. His feet felt the movement of the elevator and he felt it stop and the doors opened. He walked out and left the building and climbed onto his Harley, he had been meaning to get his truck fixed, but he never got around to it. He drove the motorcycle forward and he was preparing himself for what he was going to do. He hadn't talked to them for three years, he actually felt a bit nervous. He didn't know why, it wasn't like they were going to judge him or anything.

The more he drove the less amount of buildings there were, soon he was surrounded by grass and a long strip of a single road. He passed grave stones upon grave stones. He came to where he wanted to be and parked the Harley and turned it off. He climbed off of it and stood in the cold morning air and stared at the grave stones around him. He frowned slightly as he walked into the snow covered ground. Snowflakes were lightly flowing in the breeze. Steve felt a part of him want to turn around and walk away. He kept moving forward as he found two old grave stones. They were side by side, the same height, but one looked older than the other, but not by much. Steve walked around and he stood before them, he stared at the two grave stones and the names written upon them. _Joseph Rogers, loving husband and father. Sarah Rogers, Beloved wife, and mother._

Steve felt his throat tighten slightly and he knelt down before them, he took a few deep breaths and he stared at the snow. He smiled slightly and he looked up at the grave stones and the names upon them. He nodded and lowered his head again, a part of him knew he should be right next to them, but he wasn't. He was still here, and they weren't. He looked at his father's grave stone "Hey Pa" he said softly, he lowered his eyes and sniffed "I know it's been a while" Steve looked back up and his eyes were stern and his lips were thin. "I should have done this a while ago, sorry it took such a long time. I…I…I'm ok, I know you always worried about me, but…" he nodded "I'm good. I wish you were here" he said with his throat tightening as he spoke. He shifted slightly and put his hand in the snow and grabbed a handful. He let it fall away from his hand "I should have listened more, I always worried you, I remember you telling me to be careful, in my state…" he paused and his throat hurt "In my state I could get hurt easily" he stopped talking and stared at his father's name. He put his hand forward and he rested it on his father's name. He nodded and looked at his mother, he smiled slightly and held back tears "I haven't forgotten about you Ma, no, just different words need to be spoken" he nodded and his throat loosened. "I uh…miss you" Steve spoke and his throat tightened again and his nose itched slightly and tears came to his eyes. He smiled sadly and his lips trembled slightly "I miss you, so much." He swallowed "You'll be happy to hear that I'm not alone" he chuckled as more tears filled his eyes. "I've met a group of people that mean a lot to me, you'd like them, they're interesting" he smiled a she thought about everyone. His mind drifted to Natasha, he sighed "Ma, uh, you'll be happy to know that I found someone" he stopped as he took a breath "She's…she's. Her name is Natasha, you always did like that name" tears fell down his cheeks as he looked at his mother's name. He sniffed and wiped his nose slightly "I love her, I wish you guys could have met her, she's a little modern" he said chuckling "But she's brilliant, she's my best friend, she's my…my." He sighed "She's the woman I love. I know you always wanted me to find someone, and I did. I'm ok, and I miss both of you" he clenched his jaw as more tears fell down his face.

He sniffed and he remembered one morning when he was making breakfast with his mother, he smiled "Ma, you remember that one morning when you complained about how we cooked" he laughed softly "yeah, you'd be happy to know that the food is better here" he laughed loudly and it quickly died and he fell silent. He swallowed "I just wanted to give you guys a heads up, I'm getting married, not now, but eventually. I'm busy at the moment" he nodded and exhaled and he took a long breath "I'll see you guys later, love you both, hope you're both happy" he felt more tears and he got off his knee and sat back and he rested his hands on his knees as they were close to his chest. He closed his eyes and cried quietly for a few minutes, he looked up and he sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He nodded "I would love to stay and chat, but, I have to go to work"

Steve got to his feet and he put both his hands on their grave stones and he took a deep breath and walked away. He went back to the Harley and climbed onto it, he turned it on and it rumbled to life. He smirked as he thought about his father would have a fit if he saw him on one of these. He laughed slightly and drove off back toward the city.

 _ **Tony**_

The morning had come and it had taken forever. Tony and Peter had stayed up all night going over information, Tony didn't know there was that much too just find one guy. He was standing at the computer and he rubbed his eyes. He looked over and Peter was sleeping with his head on the desk, buried in papers. Tony reached over and grabbed his mug of coffee and brought it to his mouth. He went to drink, but there wasn't any, he sighed and looked at the empty mug. He groaned slightly "Right" he said and placed the mug down.

Peter murmured something as he slept. Tony glanced over and he grabbed a clumped up piece of paper and threw it at him. Peter moved his hand and caught the paper, his eyes opened. He yawned and he let the paper drop to the floor and he closed his eyes and feel back asleep. Tony yawned and decided to catch a little sleep himself. He sat down and leaned back in a chair and closed his eyes.

They may have been asleep, but leave it to New York to never stop. The sun had moved up a little higher, but not much. They were both asleep, Peter had moved and eh was sleeping on the ceiling, his body was against it and Tony was still leaning back in a chair and he was softly snoring. The lab doors opened and footsteps stopped as they saw the two dead to the world. Pepper smirked at the two, she walked over and grabbed a large stack of papers and walked over to Tony, she slammed them down on the table next to him. He shot up "It wasn't me, you can't prove it" he said and he sniffed and blinked. He saw Pepper there and he stretched his jaw slightly "Potts?"

Pepper smiled "Worked all night?"

Tony yawned "Yeah, just getting some shut eye"

Pepper looked at Peter, she frowned "Kind of impressive"

Tony looked at Peter "Well, he can stick to most surfaces"

Pepper walked over toward Peter and she spoke loudly "Parker!"

Peter opened his eyes and moved and fell off the ceiling and hit the floor. Tony chuckled and Pepper rested her hands on her hips, Peter groaned as he pushed himself off the floor "An alarm would have been fine to"

"Not my style" Pepper said

Peter got to his feet and stretched his back "Well, just peacefully wake me up next time, please"

Pepper nodded "I won't yell next time" she walked away.

Peter nodded and he sighed then he frowned "Wait, what else might you do?" he called after her.

Pepper already left as Peter stood there with a confounded look on his face. Tony laughed softly "Don't worry, she doesn't bite"

Peter nodded, "Much" Tony added.

Peter looked at him, he rubbed his eyes "Anything about the Niko dude?"

Tony rolled his shoulders and walked over to the screen and looked "No, damn it"

Peter gasped "Swear jar"

Tony looked at him and frowned "Put it on my bill"

Peter shrugged and walked toward him and stood next to him and he saw a picture of Niko. Peter's eyes went wide "He's an ugly motherfuc…" Peter began to say and Tony looked at him, Peter rubbed his head "He's unfortunate looking" he changed his wording

"Don't make me call Aunt May"

Peter's face turned white "Come on, really, still using that one"

"It always works" Tony said and began to sift through the information. Peter stepped away and he walked over to his desk, his suit was laying on it. He remembered the cameras and he turned around "Oh, I need to show you something"

Tony looked up from the screen "What?"

Peter grabbed his bag and walked forward and pulled out cameras "I have something that maybe of interest"

Tony took one of the cameras and looked at them "What?"

"Well you heard about the warehouse right?"

Tony nodded like it was a no brainer, Peter continued "Well I didn't do it" he defended himself

Tony frowned "I know that you dummy"

"Ok, Last night I was camped out at the waterfront and I was waiting on to see if someone was at the waterfront"

Tony looked at him and waited for more, Peter looked at him and noticed what he wanted "Well I saw a guy, and he had a gun and you know looked all intimidating"

Tony looked at the cameras "Which one has him on it?"

Peter grabbed the one and switched the one in Tony's hands with that one. "Here, take a look"

Tony turned on the camera and watched the video, he saw a dark and abandoned warehouse, at least that's what it looked like. Tony kept watching as time went by, he fast forward it and he saw the warehouse door open, eh played it as normal and watched as a man walked out and he looked around, he reached into his coat and pulled out a silenced pistol. Tony swallowed as he watched the video, he saw the man walk back into the warehouse. He turned off the camera "How do you know he did it?"

"Well I don't, but he is at the waterfront and he has a gun, he's the only one who would have heard the gunfire earlier that night."

"All you have is a video"

"Yeah, but it's kind of a no brainer, it has to be him"

Tony handed him the camera "You need more"

Peter frowned "Like I need the inside of the warehouse?"

"Yeah"

Peter nodded "Ok" he turned back toward his suit. Tony frowned "You're leaving now?"

"Yeah, need to clear my name"

Tony sighed "Just be careful ok"

"You got it"

Peter disappeared and Tony exhaled sharply, he hoped the kid didn't get himself killed. He turned back toward the screen and continued with the information.

 _ **Bucky**_

Steve wasn't at the facility for the morning, so Bucky was in his office instead of him. He was sitting at the desk and he had just got done talking to Gerald, Bucky wasn't in a very good mood either. Gerald hadn't been able to get anything on Niko, by how it seemed, Niko was in the wind and he was going to stay that way for a while. The length of time is what interested Bucky the most, what could he, possibly be doing, he was shot and he fell down a cliff into frozen water. Bucky rubbed his eyes, Niko is probably healing and planning, like he usually is. Bucky looked up at the door to the office opened. He sat up slightly in the chair, Vision had walked in and he wasn't wearing his usual get-up, Bucky frowned "Vision?"

Vision walked forward and he was in normal clothes, he looked a little uncomfortable, interesting for a robot. Wanda appeared behind him, and Bucky leaned slightly to the right and she was looking at him, waiting for his reaction. "Well Vision, if you're skin wasn't maroon, you'd look human"

Vision slightly smirked "Well at least I am learning to use the door." He said calmly

Wanda chuckled slightly "Trying to get him used to acting like a human, opening doors instead of phasing through them." She said giving him a look.

He looked down at her "I apologize for earlier, I did not know you were changing"

Bucky laughed softly "Only if you had X-ray vision, Vision" he said with a smile.

Vision smiled, but didn't laugh "Wanda wanted to use someone for a reaction to the regular clothes"

Bucky nodded "Not bad"

Vison smiled and nodded and looked down at himself "It feels odd" he said feeling the fabric of the shirt he was wearing.

Wanda took his hand "This way, someone else wants to talk to him" she said looking at the door.

Bucky looked past them and saw Hill leaning against the doorway "No, take your time" she said lightly.

Wanda and Vision left the office and Hill walked forward after laughing quietly. She heard the doors close and Bucky stood. He walked around the desk and he met her halfway and pulled her into a hug and kissed her. Hill smiled "Well, maybe I should walk in more often"

Bucky smiled "What is it?" he asked

Hill sighed "Niko is officially in the wind, we can't find him"

"It's only been a day" Bucky added

Hill shrugged "Yeah, but usually by now we find something. This time, we haven't found a damn thing"

Bucky let go of her and sat down on the edge of the desk "Well, that's just great"

Hill watched as Bucky lowered his head and stooped his shoulders "Hey" she said and sat down next to him "We'll find him, Gerald just needs to get…the right…yeah I was going to try and say something witty, but I got nothing"

Bucky laughed "Gerald just needs to keep trying, he'll find him. He could find anyone" he looked at her and placed his real hand on her thigh. Hill sighed and she took his metal hand in hers. Bucky smirked slightly as he felt her hand against it, but he didn't know exactly what it felt like. "We'll get through this" she said

"Yeah, but what will happen before we do that?" Bucky said and he sighed, he wasn't exactly enthusiastic.

"Niko is planning something, all we have to do is make it through that"

"Yeah, but it's what he's got planned, that bothers me"

"Niko had made plans before but he fails every time" Hill said with a frown.

Bucky nodded "Yeah, but that doesn't make not a threat, also he's been playing it safe"

"Safe, you think taking on the Avengers is playing it safe?"

"All I'm saying is that Niko has this organization and we know so little about it, all we have is his and Alexie's boastful conversations about it"

"Niko says he's going to do a lot of things"

"Yeah, but Alexie told me something when I interrogated him"

Hill frowned "What'd he say?"

"He used a movie thing, but anyway. He said that all of this was just the previews that the main even hasn't happened yet"

"What is the main event?"

"Niko calls it the grand plan"

"Well I call it just a bunch of shit"

Bucky smirked slightly "All I'm saying is that we should be prepared if it gets worse"

Hill nodded "Ok, we can do that"

Bucky felt her hand touch his thigh and she leaned forward, he leaned into her and he lightly kissed her. Hill relished in his touch, she exhaled "Well, I need to get back to work" she said and the door opened.

Bucky saw Steve walked in "Hey, you're back"

Steve nodded "yeah, and ready to get to work"

Hill stood and walked toward the door "I'll leave you boys alone"

 _ **Natasha**_

 _Present time…_

She was lying on the floor of the Quinjet and she knew that she had closed her eyes. She could feel her chest as it ached, she forced her eyes to open and she was still on the floor. She moved her hand and tried to push herself up, but her chest shot pain up and down her body and she stopped and just laid on the floor. She was breathing slowly and she didn't know how much blood she'd lost. She looked around and she could see that she was lying in a pool of her own blood. She felt her heart start to beat even faster as she realized that she might die. She felt her eyes burn with tears as she tried to move again, but her chest just stung and burned and pain hit her head and her feet and her back. She stopped and exhaled as she laid there. She felt her tears fall down her face and she sniffed as she mind was going a mile a minute.

She pushed herself up again and she grimaced as the pain was almost too much, she fought through it and she pushed her self over and she landed on her back. She grunted loudly and she stared up at the ceiling. She didn't want to die, not like this. She hoped to God that Sam got there quickly. She didn't see how, she was in Moscow and he was in New York. She knew that Quinjets could get placed faster than other aircrafts, but she didn't know how long she had been out or where the Quinjet was. She sobbed softly, not making a sound as she pictured Steve in his apartment, just sitting at his desk and looking useless and he had a picture in front of him and it was of her and it had the large red words _Deceased_. She closed her eyes and she didn't want that to happen, not to him. She tried to turn over again, but her chest hurt too much, she laid there and stared up at the metal ceiling and she sighed as she knew that she was looking at the last thing she was ever going to see. A metal ceiling as she died, alone, on the floor of a goddamn Quinjet. With help on the way, but when they got there, she would be dead. She could see it now, Sam coming in and seeing her lying motionless on the floor with her eyes still open, but she was unblinking and cold. She felt more tears fall down her face as she sobbed softly.

She exhaled and heard a loud thump and she stopped sobbing and frowned. She tried to look around, but she was just so tired. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep. She felt the Quinjet come to a halted stop. She slid across the floor and she smacked into the wall lightly, she heard a loud sound that seemed to be metal bending. She was in a good angle and she could see the ramp that was closed shut, she saw a dent suddenly appear. She could picture Steve hitting it has hard as he could, but failing and finding her dead. Or worse eh would get through and she would die saying something to him. He heard another loud smack and clang and two more dents appeared. Natasha moved her shaking hand across the floor of the Quinjet and she tried to hold onto something, but she couldn't.

Another loud smack and the metal bent inward and opened slightly and the sound of roaring wind entered the silent Quinjet. Natasha could hear yelling, but it was distorted, everything was becoming fuzzy. She slowly blinked and another hole appeared in the metal ramp. She tried to breathe as she wheezed and she slowly blinked, her eyes were so heavy, she just wanted to keep them closed. Suddenly the ramp ripped open and someone was yelling in effort as the metal bent away to the sides. She blinked and her vision was so fuzzy and dark, she saw the person who ripped the ramp open run forward and there hand moved in front of her and she closed her eyes.

 _ **Bucky**_

 _Two Hours before…_

Hill left the office and Steve and Bucky were alone. Steve walked toward the seat and he slowly sat down. He turned on his computer and he put his hand on his chin. Bucky looked at him 'hear from Natasha?"

"No, she should be back tomorrow"

Bucky nodded and got off the edge of the desk, he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He leaned back and he looked at his metal hand "Steve?"

Steve looked at him "Yeah Buck?"

Bucky frowned "How's Peggy?"

Steve was quiet and he sighed "Good, well I haven't seen her for a while"

"Busy"

"Yeah" Steve said with a nod.

"How was she when you last saw her?"

"Happy"

Bucky nodded "How would she react to seeing me?"

Steve looked at him "I'm not sure that's a good idea"

Bucky looked down and nodded "I thought so". Steve frowned, Bucky looked hurt. "I just thought maybe I could see someone form the time that I was Bucky" Bucky added.

Steve frowned "You are Bucky"

"Yeah, but not the Bucky from the forties"

"I don't know, I see him in there"

Bucky smiled "Thanks, but really. I try to be like that Bucky, but I can't"

"You're not that Bucky, things have happened, you've changed, but you're not the Winter Soldier anymore"

Bucky nodded "I know, just, I feel like I am not going to succeed at being Bucky"

"It's not a game Buck" Steve said

Bucky nodded "yeah, but…I stopped being me such a long time ago, I can't even remember who that was"

Steve sighed and leaned forward, his hands came together "Bucky, listen. I'm not asking you to be Bucky, I asking you to be who you really are, and you are Bucky, just not the forties version. I get it, things have happened that have changed you, but do not think for a second that you're a cold heartless assassin"

Bucky nodded "I remember all my targets" he said

Steve sat back in his chair, Bucky looked at him and his eyes seemed distant. "I killed JFK" he said quietly

Steve sighed and kept his eyes on him, Bucky continued "I killed Howard and Maria Stark" he said and he looked away from him. Steve felt like someone had hit him in the chest, he sighed "You killed Howard?"

Bucky pierced his lips together "Yeah"

"Who else knows this?"

"Gerald, and Hill, but now so do you"

Steve nodded "When did you kill him?"

"I caused the car crash in 1991, then I burned them in their car"

Steve looked down and he took a deep breath, he really wanted to hit Bucky right now, but his mind just went to the fact that it wasn't him. Hydra had ripped him out and trapped him in his own mind, they forced him to do it. He took a deep breath "Ok, so what now?"

"I would like it if you just kept it quiet"

Steve nodded "Tony has the right to know, but he didn't leave Howard on good terms. He accepted that it happened, no need to hurt him even more about it"

Bucky nodded "Ok, well can we move on from this depressing topic?"

"Sure" Steve smiled "So when are you and Hill getting married?"

"The date is undecided"

Steve nodded and smiled "Same with Nat and I"

Bucky nodded with a smile "Well, we are busy people"

Steve sighed "Clint said that maybe we should have a double wedding, secret though"

Bucky shrugged "I would have to run that by Maria"

"Yeah, just a thought though"

Bucky smiled "It's a good thought, we're both engaged would you look at that"

"Yeah"

Bucky tilted his head "I did get engaged before you though"

Steve sighed "You're going to pull that card, the conversation we had all those years ago, that you would get engaged before me"

Bucky laughed "Well it happened"

Steve shook his head "Well then, I owe you another drink"

Bucky chuckled and stood "And don't forget it" he went to leave

Steve chuckled "When have I ever done that?" he called after him

Bucky looked at him as he opened the door "Good point" he left and Steve shook his head and smiled. He looked at his computer and he took a deep breath and he looked over and saw a fresh stack of reports. He lowered his head and sighed as he knew that he would have to read them.

 _ **Peter**_

The city was vibrant today, and it was slightly warmer, so that meant more people were out walking about. The police were still hot on the lookout for Spider Man. Luckily, they weren't looking at the waterfront. Peter was sitting on the crane that he was on the night before. He watched the warehouse closely and he just kept an eye out, he didn't know if the guy was still in there. Peter glanced at another warehouse, then back at the one with the guy in it. He didn't want to sit there all day, but he also didn't want to get shot again.

He put his hand on his head and he felt a nice cold breeze, he took a deep breath. He was going to risk it, he stood up from his crouched position and he jumped down. He fired a web and swung past four large crates and he landed on a container. He ran across it and fired a web and it hit the crane above him, he pulled himself up as he swung and he flew to the roof of the warehouse. He rolled and stayed in his crouched position. He looked around as he found his footing, he stood and slowly walked toward a sky light. Peter stood above it and he crouched down and grabbed the edges and he did his best not to make too much noise. He gritted his teeth as he pulled on it. He felt the skylight give and he pulled it off. Peter almost fell backwards but he stopped himself, he held the metal in his hand and lightly put it down. Peter stood and he looked down into the hole and he saw that there wasn't a chain platform like there was in the other one. He grabbed the edge of the hole and fell down the hole, he angled himself and he came to the left and hit the ceiling and he placed his hands on it and he stayed upside down. He looked around and he couldn't see anyone, he looked for about a few minutes before let took his hands away and fell down to the ground. He landed on his feet and stood in the center of the warehouse. Peter nodded as he was in and no one was home, he had no idea what the guy was doing, but at least he had time to sift through his stuff.

Peter walked toward a table and it was covered in guns, but there was a noticeable section that was gone. He grabbed one of the guns and looked at it. He shrugged and put it back, he glanced over and looked at another table that was up on one ended and pointed toward the ceiling. He saw that it was empty. He walked over to it and noticed that there were small hooks that something clearly hung onto it. He sighed and he put his hand on the table and it moved, it began to fall over and he put his hands up as it smashed into the floor. The loud clang echoed throughout the warehouse and Peter looked around and no one was coming in. He exhaled in relief and he turned around, he saw a large board with a map on it. Peter frowned as soon as he saw it. He walked toward it, he looked at map of New York, and he saw lines on it that pointed to circles on certain streets. He looked to the right and he saw three pictures, it was Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Black Widow. There was a knife in Steve's head, Peter almost ran forward and he stopped before he knocked it over he pulled the knife out and he looked at the map and he saw a large circle and he saw a time on it. He frowned and he saw it: 1000 hours. Peter tilted his head: eleven o'clock. He got to the waterfront early it wasn't eleven though. Peter couched slightly "FRIDAY?" he asked

"Yes Peter?" she said

"What time is it?"

There wasn't even a pause "Ten thirty-two, why?"

Peter felt his heart jump, he looked up at the skylight and he fired a web and pulled himself up. He flew through the hole and landed on the roof. Peter ran as fast as he could and fired a web and swung toward the street that was circled. A guy with gun was going there, and he had to stop him. Peter jumped past a large fence and landed on a building, he rolled and came up running. He fired a web and launched himself into the air, he flipped and fired another web, and he swung to the right. He let go and flew toward a building, he put his feet forward and ran across the side and leapt off and flew forward like a bullet and fired a web and kept himself going, he had to get to that street.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky had entered the Operations room and everyone was in there, he found Sam and walked over to him. "What do you got?"

Sam looked at him "Not much" he walked past Bucky and looked at another computer. Bucky followed him "Anything?"

Sam looked up at him and he saw the helpless look on his face "Nothing, Niko is gone and we can't find him, and right now, is a very bad time"

Bucky agreed with him on that, he went to Rhodey as he was typing. Rhodey looked at him "Came to help?"

"It seems that there really isn't anything I can do"

Rhodey sighed "Yeah, sorry"

"What for?"

"I just know how Niko is with you and I'm sorry we can't find the bastard"

Bucky shrugged "He'll show up eventually, just keep an eye out for any random shooting or explosions, that's how I caught got onto his trail last time"

Rhodey nodded "Got it"

Bucky went to leave when a loud beep came, he turned and he looked at the large screen and there was a call incoming. It was shown as urgent. Sam walked over and he waited for who it was. He looked at the screen it was coming from a Quinjet "It's Natasha" he said looking back at Bucky.

Bucky put his hand son his hips and he waited for the screen to light up and Natasha's face would be there. The screen lit up, but no one was visible, Natasha wasn't in frame. Sam frowned "Natasha?"

Bucky stared at the screen and he saw a bloody hand grab the pilot seat and Natasha came into frame and bullet wound was in her chest. He almost ran forward, but he kept his feet from moving. Sam's eyes widened "We're coming" he said and looked at Rhodey "Coordinates"

Bucky watched Natasha fall back and he closed his eyes, he heard Rhodey say them and he walked away. "Sam come on, my Quinjet is faster" Bucky said

Sam followed him and they both ran toward the exit. They ran outside and Bucky's Quinjet was sitting there, Bucky ran up the ramp and Sam followed. Bucky climbed into the pilot seat and he clipped himself in and turned the Quinjet's engines on, it roared to life and he made it slowly lift of the ground. The ramp sealed shut and Sam stood behind him, he had grabbed his pack and was putting it on. Bucky hit the thrusters and the Quinjet shot forward, Bucky hit the after burners and the Quinjet shot forward again, Bucky was pushed back into his seat and Sam held onto the railing on the sealing tightly. "Hold on" Bucky said

"Now you tell me" Sam said through a groan.

Bucky shrugged slightly as he got used to the G-force. The Quinjet shot through clouds and white lines of the Jetstream followed behind it. Bucky saw that they were almost there, good thing Natasha's Quinjet was going fast as well. Bucky kept his hands on the controls and he reached for a button, Sam looked at him "What is that?"

"An extra afterburner"

Sam gripped the railing tighter and Bucky hit it, the engines fired even more and the Quinjet shot forward and it made a loud boom as it broke the barrier of sound. Bucky saw the radar and they were going to be on Natasha's Quinjet soon, eh slowed down and he saw the little dot was right on them, he turned the Quinjet sharply and he dodged the Quinjet and he hit the thruster and shot after it. Sam almost puked as his stomach turned, he held back the vomit and he exhaled heavily. Bucky stared determinately at the back of the Quinjet, he flipped up and button and he quickly turned the Quinjet around and he pressed the button. A large cable fired out and hit the back of Natasha's Quinjet, eh put the brakes on and he pulled the Quinjet to a stop and he felt a jerk and he was stopped, he smacked the button for hover and he unclipped himself from the seat. He got up and walked toward the ramp, Sam followed him. Bucky looked at him "Sam just keep an eye on me in case I fall"

"What are you doing?"

"Saving Natasha" he smacked the manual release button and the ramp opened, cold air filled the cabin and he took a dee breath, the Quinjet was right on the other their back were touching. Bucky walked out onto the ramp and he put his hand forward and placed it on the other Quinjet's ramp. He put his metal hand into a fist and punched the ramp, it dented inward. He hit it again and he again. The ramp dented inward more, he put in extra strength and he punched the ramp again and it ripped open slightly. Bucky put both his hands into the opening and strained to pull it open. He let go and he put his hand back and he yelled in effort and pulled the ramp apart, the metal cut into his hands, and blood fell down the metal and he yelled and pulled the ramp apart. He saw Natasha lying on the floor and a large pool of blood was next to her. He ran forward ad he saw her eyes close and he pulled her forward, he put his fingers on her neck and he didn't feel a pulse. His heart dropped and he refused to hear it and he flexed his metal hand and he saw the pads come out and he placed it on her chest and shocked her. Nothing. He shocked her again, nothing. He yelled and smacked her chest with his real hand and shocked her again. Natasha's eyes opened and she gasp for air and she looked up at Bucky and she mumbled a word "Steve?"

Bucky reached under her and picked her up and ran back toward his Quinjet. He gave her to Sam and he put her on a cot in the corner. Bucky quickly got into the pilot seat and unhooked the cable from the other Quinjet and it shot forward, leaving them behind. Bucky hit the thrusters as the ramp closed and the Quinjet shot after the other and quickly passed it. Bucky swallowed and he looked back at Natasha and she was looking around, she couldn't find Steve.

 _ **New York**_

The city was awake and Sean stood on the side of the street, he was waiting for a busy time in the day and he found it at eleven. He stared at all the people that walked past him, they didn't even notice him. He watched a mother and her newborn son walked past him. He looked down at the ground and he felt a pang of guilt, but he knew what he was doing and why he was doing it. He took a deep breath and walked away from the side of the building and he stepped out into the street. He got honked at as all the cars stopped and they just watched him. Everyone on the street stopped to watch the idiot in the middle of the street. Sean got to the middle and he opened his coat and he pulled out a rifle and he heard people scream and start to run away and he fired at them. Bullets hit the large crowd on the sidewalk and blood and flesh sprayed into the air. Sean aimed at the cars in front and shot all the drivers, eh reloaded his rifle and walked forward. People ran over each other trying to get away, he kept his face like stone and fired at them. He got past the first line of cars on the road and everyone was running away, he fired at them. He didn't let up as bullets tore through cars and hit people. He saw someone on their phone and she popped four into their chest. Sean reloaded the rifle and cocked it back, he aimed and fired at people running for a café. He got closer and he reached into his coat and pulled a grenade out and cooked it. He dropped the pin and tossed it through the café window and it exploded. Dust and glass shit outward and hit other people running past. The shockwave knocked them to the ground. Sean walked onto the sidewalk and fired at them. Someone was trying to drag someone away, he shot them in the gut and walked over them.

Sean didn't react to anything, he just kept firing at them. Blood poured onto the sidewalk and soaked into the snow. He kept the rifle still and he shot a group of people hiding and he turned and saw a woman with her sin running away. He aimed at her and fired, bullet hit her and her son and they both hit the street and blood poured onto the road. Sean turned around and he saw people on the other side of the street and he fired at them. He was taking people out without hesitation and had had no feeling about it. He heard sirens in the distance and he walked back into the road. He kicked a car and it slid across the road and smacked a car and both flipped onto the sidewalk and one landed on someone. Sean kicked another car and it flipped onto its side and slid across the road, there was a large patch of nothing and he saw police cruisers heading toward him. He aimed at the people on the sidewalk and fired at them till he ran out of bullets.

The cops saw the massacre happing before them and they saw the man responsible drop his rifle and stand still, staring at them. Sean pushed his coat off and pulled his shield off his back and stood ready. People caught him on camera and the cops could see his suit and how he looked lie Captain America. The cops stopped and they got out of their cars and aimed at him. Sean walked toward them "Put your hands up!" they yelled

Sean didn't stop and they fired at him, he put up the shield and blocked the barrage of bullets. The cops kept firing at him and his shield started to dent, he got close and lung forward, he grabbed one and pulled him through the door window. He threw him back and he hit the street and his neck snapped. Sean blocked a few bullets and he kicked him into the car and punched him in the face, breaking his neck. Sean grabbed on and took his pistol away from him and shot him with the entire clip. The cops scattered as they kept firing at him. A bullet hit Sean in the chest, but he kept moving. The cop stared at him and Sean punched him in the chest and his entire body cavity crushed inward and his heart exploded.

Peter landed on the roof and he heard gunfire, he looked down and eh saw the guy dressed like Captain America ad he was killing police left and right. Peter jumped down and fired a web, eh swung forward and put his feet forward. Sean saw him and blocked him and Peter flew away and hit the car, he got up quickly and stood before him "Wow, you take cosplay way to seriously"

Sean walked forward and Peter punched him in the face, Sean blocked a kick and smacked peter with his shield and he hit the care. Peter groaned "You're strong" he jumped forward and fired a web. Sean caught it before it hit his face, Peter's eyes widened, "Uh-oh"

Sean yanked him forward and kicked him away. Peter flew back and rolled across the street and smacked into the side of the car. Peter slowly got to his feet and he saw the chaos and the screaming was almost overwhelming. Sean blocked an attack from a cop and grabbed him and pulled him forward, he snapped his neck and kept walking toward Peter. Peter was breathing heavily and he fired a web at a car and he gritted his teeth and threw it at him. Sean put the shi9eld on his back and caught the car. Peter's eyes turned to slits "Shit"

Sean threw the car at the people on the sidewalk, Peter jumped and fired a web and caught the car before it hit people. Peter turned toward Sean and he blocked a punch and hit him in the ribs. Sean dodged three more strikes and came back and hit him once and Peter hit the ground. He hit hard, Peter got back to his feet and he flipped back and Sean swung a punch at him. He fired balls of webbing and hit Sean in the face, he fired a web at his legs and pulled him forward. Sean fell back to the ground and he rolled over and grabbed his shield and threw it at Peter. Peter dodged the shield and he fired another web, Sean caught it and yanked Peter forward. Peter dodged a kicked and smacked him in the face and brought his leg around and kicked him in the face. Sean growled and came back and blocked four punches and he kicked peter into a car and lunged forward and kicked him. Peter gasp for air and he kicked Sean away and he fired a web and swung forward and kicked him again.

Sean ran forward and grabbed his shield that was on the street and he came around and swung his shield at him. Peter ducked it and punched him in the ribs. Sean was starting to get angry and eh moved quickly and punched Peter in the face four times. Peter could taste blood in his mouth and he blocked another punch and the shield came around and hit him in the ribs and four broke. Peter gaped for air and he got kicked in the chest and he flew back and hit the road. Peter looked up at him as he walked toward him. "FRIDAY?" he said through a cough

"Yes"

"Call Tony"

"Calling him now"

Sean got to Peter and grabbed him and pulled him up. Peter felt his hand wrap around his throat. Sean brought his face closer "You die" he said calmly

Peter gritted his teeth and he moved his arm and Sean caught it and he took it and snapped his arm back. Peter yelled in pain as his arm was broken, Sean kicked him in the leg and it snapped sideways. Peter yelled in pain and Sean grabbed him and lifted him above his head and brought him down onto his knee. Peter felt his back crack and he felt all the air leave his lungs and he was dropped to the ground. He laid there and he could barely move. Sean kicked him over and Peter looked up at him and blood was clearly on his sit and his bone was sticking out of his arm. Sean put his foot on his chest, Peter reached up and grabbed his boot and Sean reach down and knocked his arm and away and stomped on his hand. Peter felt his web shooter break and his fingers broke and he yelled in pain. Sean put his foot back onto his chest and he went to smash his chest in as a shield came and hit him. Sean flew back and he smacked into the ground. He got to his feet and he saw Steve standing there. Steve caught his shield and put it back onto his arm. Sean pulled his shield off his back and put it onto his arm.

Steve looked at Peter "Who are you?"

"Oh, no one" Sean said

"You killed all those people"

"It's the only way you'll listen" Sean growled

"About what?"

"Why would you care?" Sean ran forward and Steve stood ready.

They met and Steve blocked his punch with the shield and he countered with a punch to the face. Sean stumbled back and he swung the shield, Steve dodged it as the shield scrapped across his own. Peter watched as Steve and the other guy fought each other. Sean flipped over Steve and kicked him into a car. Steve turned and ducked as the shield came toward him and sunk into the car. Sean ran forward and Steve rolled out of the way. Sean grabbed his shield and lunged toward Steve. Steve hit him away with his shield, Sean came back and blocked a punch and hit Steve in the chest.

Steve kicked Sean away and he ran forward and hit him with his knee. Sean dented the car, he growled and grabbed Steve by the throat. Steve strained as he felt his grip and he punched him in the face and broke out of it. Sean stared at Steve as they stood a distance away from each other. Sean reached down and grabbed the edge of a car and flipped it toward him. Steve rolled out of the way and threw his shield, Sean knocked it out of the way and ran forward. Steve put his hands up and blocked four quick jabs and he kicked him. Sean kept coming and Steve punched him in the face. Sean swung his shield at him, Steve stopped it and twisted it, and Sean flipped around and pulled his arm out of it and kicked Steve back. Steve hit the street and Sean grabbed a car and lifted it without any trouble and he ran forward and jumped into the air and slammed the car down toward Steve. Steve rolled out of the way as the car slammed into the road and crumbled and bent inward. Sean tossed the car away and walked toward him. Steve threw his shield and Sean caught it and put it back onto his arm.

Steve saw his shield and he looked at Sean, he walked forward and Steve dodged a kicked and grabbed Sean by the throat and brought him back into the ground. Sean brought his leg forward and hit Steve in the back of the head. Steve fell forward and Sean got to his feet. Steve stood and Sean ran forward and tackled Steve to the ground. They both smacked into the road and Steve head butted him and got back up and punched him in the face. Sean dodged a punch and he got kicked in the ribs and Steve kicked him into a car and grabbed him and flipped him onto the road. Sean groaned as Steve grabbed him and threw him across the road and ran at him. Sean turned and Steve kicked him in the ribs and he grabbed him by the throat and Sean kicked Steve away. Steve stumbled back and Sean landed on his feet and grabbed a car and threw it Steve. Steve ran forward and slid under it as if flipped over him, he came up and punched Sean in the face and grabbed his collar and flipped over him and pulled him to the ground.

Sean rolled over and swung his body around and swiped Steve's legs out from under him. Steve hit the street and Sean rolled around and brought his elbow onto Steve's ribs. Steve lurched forward and Sean picked him up and Steve punched him in the face. Sean set him down and brought his fist back and punched Steve in the ribs, an entire side snapped and Steve felt the air leave his lungs. Sean head butted him and stunned him, he punched him in the chest and cracked his sternum. Steve yelped as Sean punched him in the face. Sean kicked Steve back and grabbed him by the leg and lifted him and brought him over his head and smacked him into the road. Steve felt his ankle snap and Sean pulled him up and punched him in his broken ribs. Steve gasped and Sean let him drop to the street. Steve gasped for air and Sean brought his foot down onto Steve's knee and broke it. Steve yelled in pain and Sean kicked him in the ribs and he grabbed Steve's arm and snapped it backwards. Steve groaned in pain and gritted his teeth.

Sean leaned down and punched him in the face. Steve's face went right and left as Sean hit him over and over. He punched him in the helmet and it cracked. Sean punched the helmet off Steve's head and he kept punching him. Steve had blood running out of his nose and his white teeth were bloody. Sean punched him in the face and his cheek broke. Steve yelled in pain as Sean shoved down and broke his collar bone. Sean stopped and Steve was laying there and eh was a bloody mess and he was barely breathing Sean pulled him up and he held him toward his face. They were face to face and Sean spoke "My name is Sean Richardson, but you can call me Anti-Cap"

Steve looked at him and Sean slammed Steve back onto the street and he groaned in pain and Sean took his head and smacked it into the road.

 **Author's Note: What do you guys think of the chapter?**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bucky**_

Bucky pulled back the thrusters and the Quinjet slowed down quickly as the Quinjet flew over the facility. Bucky landed the Quinjet as close to the doors as he could. Bucky hit the ramp button and it released and began to open. Bucky got out of the pilot seat and walked back toward Sam. Sam got out of his way and Bucky grabbed Natasha and carried her out of the Quinjet. Sam followed as they both ran toward the facility's doors. Sam ran ahead and he got close to the doors and they opened themselves and Bucky and Sam ran through. Everyone had heard that Natasha was in critical condition, they rounded a corner and met personnel and they were slightly blocking the way to the medical wing. Sam shoved some out of the way, Bucky moved and they weren't really moving "GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

They moved quickly after he yelled, Bucky ran down the hallway, he looked at Natasha she was staring up at the ceiling "Stay with me Natasha" he said softly as he ran.

Natasha stared up at the ceiling and she looked at Bucky and she saw him, her eyes shifted slightly, and she saw Steve's face appear, Bucky was replaced with Steve then Steve's face faded away and Kudrin was there. Bucky ran faster "Stay with me" he said again

Natasha looked away from Kudrin and she saw two little girls with no mouths, her eyes widened slightly and she looked at the passing lights on the ceiling and she was back in Red Room, the hallway to where she was given the graduation. She looked at Kudrin and she spoke "Stay with me Natasha"

Natasha stared at her and she slowly began to close her eyes. Bucky shook her slightly and Natasha's eyes opened a little more. "Stay with me" he said softly and they got to the medical wing. Sam pushed some doctors out of the way so Bucky had room, Bucky passed them and set her on one of the many beds. One of the doctors was ready to go, he walked forward "What do we got?"

Bucky took his arms away "She has a bullet wound in her chest, substantial blood loss, it's a through and through"

The doctor shined a light in her eyes quickly and her pupil were barely reacting. "She's won't make it unless we get her blood and stop the bleeding"

Bucky nodded "Do it"

The doctor nodded and he grabbed Natasha's coat and pulled it away and he saw the large blood stain where the wound was. He grabbed Natasha's shirt and ripped it, he saw the wound and how it had a bullet in it. He grabbed it with a small tool and pulled it out and blood began to pour from the wound. "She temporarily stopped the bleeding, shit"

Bucky watched as the Doctor began to take gauze and press it down against her chest. Bucky reached in and put pressure on her chest. The Doctor looked at him "Thank you"

Bucky nodded, the Doctor sighed "Turn her on her side"

Bucky moved her slightly and the Doctor reached in and pulled another bullet out of the wound in her back. No blood came out, "Luckily she stopped the bleeding back here by laying on it"

Bucky looked at Natasha and her eyes were slightly crossed, he felt her pulse it was very faint. "We need to hurry Doc"

The Doctor nodded "We need blood, and I don't know what blood type she is"

Bucky nodded "Take mine"

The Doctor looked at him "Are you able?"

"I'm O Negative, yeah"

The Doctor nodded, he looked at Sam "Help me with this"

Sam nodded, Bucky sat down and the Doctor moved as fast as he could and he hooked Natasha up to a monitor and came over and stuck the needle into Bucky's arm and the blood started to flow. "Don't have time to fight infection"

"Just work Doc"

The Doctor nodded and went back to Natasha. Bucky squeezed his hand as he felt blood leaving his arm, he took a deep breath. The monitor beeped softly. The Doctor worked on stopping the bleeding. He pressed down on her chest as hard as he could and he took the gauze away and no blood came out and he sighed and he looked at the wound. He looked at Natasha and her eyes were partly opened. Then the monitor hooked up to Bucky started to beep rapidly, the Doctor looked at it and he looked at Bucky "What's happening?"

Bucky frowned and he suddenly felt his arm hurt, he groaned and looked at it and he saw his blood going out, but something was coming into his arm. He gritted his teeth and he remembered her white blood cells. "It's her blood"

"You can't get blood from her that way"

Bucky shook his head "No, her white blood cells, they're more aggressive than others, and they're traveling through my blood into my arm"

The Doctor looked at Natasha and her heart rate was beating calmly and Bucky's was not. The Doctor went to remove Bucky's needle, Bucky stopped him "No, she's not out of it yet"

"Well to be exact, her blood is killing you" he said to Bucky

Bucky looked at Natasha laying on the bed, he nodded "I'm fine" he winced as his arm burned.

The Doctor gave him a long look and looked at Sam "Go in the back and find packs of O Negative, NOW!"

Sam ran toward the back, the Doctor looked at Bucky's monitor "I won't have someone die today"

Bucky took a deep breath and his arm ached as the white blood cells traveled up and down his veins, he felt them starting to enter his chest. He looked at Natasha and he nodded "I'm sorry" he said softly "I should have got you out" he gasped and he felt his heart burn and he gritted his teeth and he fell out of the chair because of the pain. The Doctor rushed over "Shit, hurry Wilson"

"I can't find any!" Sam yelled

The Doctor looked ta Bucky as he laid on the floor "Dammit"

Bucky gasped and he took a deep breath and he felt his whole body start to burn as her white blood cells pushed their way through his blood to his arm, to his chest, and to his entire body. Bucky felt his throat tighten and he groaned, suddenly the doors opened and Hill rushed in, "Bucky!" she shrieked and ran to him.

Bucky felt her hands touch him as she knelt down next to him. "What the hell" Hill said

"Her blood is killing him" The Doctor said

Hill looked at Bucky "What"

"Her white blood cells are aggressive remember, really aggressive" he said through a groan and his face turned red from him straining. Hill looked at the Doctor "Stop this"

"He won't let me"

Hill looked at Bucky and put his face in her hands "Bucky, stop this"

Bucky shook his head "I want to save her"

The Doctor checked on Natasha "She needs a little more"

Bucky looked at Hill "Let me do this"

Hill looked at him and tears were in her eyes "You better live"

Bucky gasped and he put his head back and his head began to hurt and he gasped for air, Hill frowned "No, no"

Bucky shook violently and he gasped for air and began to cough. The Doctor stopped the blood and Hill ripped the needle out and blood spilt onto the floor. Bucky was still shaking violently and he looked at Hill. He closed his eyes and he choked and he fell silent and he didn't move. Hill looked at Bucky in shock, she placed her fingers on his pulse and she found nothing. She bit her lip slightly and tears flowed out of her eyes "No" she said softly and she began to cry.

Sam came back and Bucky was laying motionless on the floor, and Natasha was stable. The Doctor looked down at Hill and Bucky "I'm sorry"

Hill looked at Bucky and his eyes were closed and she couldn't feel his breath anymore. The Doctor and Sam lifted him up and placed him on one of the beds. Hill stood next to him and stared at him, she was holding back tears, she closed her eyes and put her hand to her mouth and she softly cried into her hand. The Doctor looked at Natasha and her eyes slowly opened, she looked around. Steve was nowhere to be seen, she saw Sam walk toward her "Hey, you're ok"

Natasha looked at Sam "Where's Steve" she asked

Sam sighed "We have a situation"

Natasha looked at him confused and she looked over as she heard sobs, she saw Hill crying into Bucky's shoulder as he laid there motionless. She looked at Sam "What happened?"

"He gave you blood to save your life, your white blood cells went into his blood and killed him"

Natasha's face went to complete horror, she looked at Bucky and he laid there and Hill's sobs echoed through the medical wing. The Doctor looked at her "This is impossible, white blood cells can't do that"

"Mine can" Natasha said "I got injected with a serum that enhanced them, my blood in general isn't nice"

The Doctor nodded "He saved your life, you owe him. He didn't even hesitate to save you" the Doctor looked over at Bucky. Natasha sighed weakly, she felt like crap, but now was not the time to be bogged down with emotions "Now" she swallowed "What's the situation?"

 _ **Steve**_

Steve groaned as Sean punched him again, Steve felt his head hit the street and he moved his un-broken arm and punched Sean in the face. Sean fell back and hit the ground, he winced as his eye hurt, Steve pushed himself up and Sean yelled and grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. He looked at Steve "Look at you, down in the dirt with others that stain your name"

Steve looked at him and breathed slowly "I'm not perfect"

"You should be, and you were"

Steve gritted his teeth as his ankle moved slightly. Sean sighed "You were my role model, and you side yourself with murderers, and assassins"

Steve stayed silent as he listened to him, Sean showed his teeth "I wanted to be you, and now, it means nothing"

Steve blinked and sighed "Never try to be someone you're not, stay true to yourself"

"Your right" Sean said and he head butted Steve and threw him into a car. Steve groaned as he hit the pavement and he looked up at Sean. Sean stood over him "And I'm going to get you people to listen and hear me, no matter what"

"What…?" Steve began to ask as Sean kicked him in his broken ribs, Steve felt the air within him leave and he gasped in pain. Sean grabbed Steve and pulled him up "I thought you were perfect, I guess not"

Steve coughed "I'm not perfect, there's no such thing"

"Yeah, but I can be better than you"

"Today, you showed that you aren't"

Sean gritted his teeth in anger and punched Steve and smacked him into the pavement "Don't tell me about being better"

Steve swung his arm and hit Sean in the face, Sean stumbled and Steve grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. Sean growled in anger and Steve brought his elbow down and smacked him in the mouth. Sean's head hit the road, but he still had his helmet on. He blocked another punch and he twisted Steve's hand and got on top of him and punched him in the face. Steve stared up into the sky, he could barely think and blood leaked out of his nose. Sean looked down at him "Captain America," He laughed bitterly "What a sick joke" he hit him again.

Steve stared up at him and he continued "What a lie" Sean said softly and he went to punch Steve and he held his fist back "Tom Jackson, Gillard Boyd, Jacob Bronson. You know them?"

"No" Steve answered softly

Sean felt his heart jump "No one does, only their families do, they were my men and they died, serving their country and their country turned them into murderers!"

Steve looked at him "What?"

"They were killed by one of our own and I killed that bastard, this country sickens me, they covered it all up, just so they could keep the veil up with America's goodness, and they spat in our faces"

Steve looked at him "What, you want your men treated how they should have been?"

"Yes" Sean said looking down at him. Steve nodded "Stop this, let us bring you in and we can do exactly that, we'll look into it"

Sean lowered his fist and he was breathing heavily "They will be commended for what they've done?"

"We can try" Steve said

Sean looked around and what he has done "I killed everyone"

"And you'll answer to that, but let us help you" Steve said

Sean looked down and he looked at Steve, He was about to get off of him when Peter fired a web at him and Sean caught it and his eyes went wide Steve felt his heart drop, he looked down at Steve "LIAR!"

Steve shook his head "Sean" he said

Sean shook his head "You were stalling, damn you all!" he stood and grabbed Steve and lifted him above his head. Sean looked at Peter "Nice try" Peter tried to sit up and Sean kicked a car toward him. Peter moved and dodged the car as it skinned his mask slightly. Sean held Steve high "When you're dead, then they listen to me"

Sean was about to bring Steve down when he heard someone behind him. "Put the old man down" Tony ordered

Sean turned and looked at Iron Man, "You, the billionaire" Sean said

Tony nodded "Go ahead admire"

Sean dropped Steve, and Peter fired a web and softened Steve's landing. Tony landed in front of Sean and they stood apart. Sean stared down at him and he pulled his shield out and put it on his arm. Tony looked at him "I know people admire Cap, but man you took it to a whole new level"

Sean walked forward and Tony put his hands into fists "FIRDAY, scan"

"He is six feet and four inches and weighs two hundred pounds, similar to Captain Rogers"

"Ok, let's kick his ass"

Sea ran forward and yelled and Tony stood his ground and aimed his hand and fired. Sean dodged the blast and he ran, Tony sighed "Shit"

Sean tackled Tony to the ground, Tony charged his chest and shot him off. Sean flew into the air and landed on a car, the top crumble under his weight and he climbed off of it and he threw the shield. Tony put his arm up and deflected it and he ignited the thrusters and flew forward and hit Sean. Sean hit the pavement and rolled across it and flipped and hit a car down at the end of the street. He stood up and he ran at him again. Tony aimed both his hands and fired one, Sean dodged one and as he moved Tony fired the other. The beam hit Sean and he flew back to the ground. He landed with a thud, and he got back to his feet. Tony walked forward "Stand down"

Sean shook his head "You'll listen to me"

Tony sighed "I really don't want to"

Sean ran forward and Tony charged his chest and fired, Sean met the beam head on and he ran through it as it hit his chest. Tony's eyes widened slightly and Sean grabbed him and punched him in the face plate. Sean continued to hit him over and over, Tony gritted his teeth and he punched him back. Sean dodged another punch and then stopped his hand as Tony threw another one. Tony looked at Sean and Sean held his fist in his hand and he pulled and ripped the metal away from Tony's hand and punched him in the chest cavity, denting the metal. Tony staggered and his one hand was missing armor and it was touching the cold air. He sighed "That was unexpected"

Sean tossed the metal hand down and stepped on it and it snapped under his boot. Tony sighed "Ok" he ran forward and blocked a punch and hit Sean in the face, over and over and Sean just took it. Tony head butted him and kicked him in the gut, Sean didn't even react to it. Tony punched him over and over and blasted him with his working hand and Sean didn't even stagger. Tony was breathing heavily, he sighed "Ok, Drago" Tony aimed his working hand and fired a red beam out of it. It burned into Sean's chest and he yelled in pain and it hurt him. Tony flew forward and hit Sean with his knee and Sean flew back and hit a car. He landed next to Steve and Steve punched him four times in the head. Sean got up and Peter fired a web and stuck his arm to the road. Steve kicked him in the face and Sean yelled as his chest had a long line of red across it as blood leaked out of it. Tony flew forward and hit him again. Peter fired another ball of web and hit Sean's face, Sean yelled and Peter fired a web over his mouth to shut him up. Steve saw Sean look at him and he tried to move and Sean grabbed his working leg, Tony flew forward as Sean snapped Steve's leg. Steve yelled in pain and Tony aimed and went to fire at Sean. Sean moved and grabbed Tony's hand and aimed it at Steve. It fired and hit Steve in his side and the force broke his other side of his ribs. Steve tried to yell, but no air came out. Sean head butted Tony and kicked him away. Peter fired a web and it hit Sean's shoulder and he pulled him forward.

Sean fought and he grabbed Steve by the throat and he squeezed. Tony charged his chest and hit Sean. He let go of Steve's throat and hit the pavement. Steve gasped for air and his face was beet red as he coughed. Sean rolled over and he hit Steve in the hip and shattered it. Steve yelped and he hit Sean in the nose with his elbow and broke it. Sean yelled and he grabbed Steve's arms and he squeezed and broke his upper arms. Steve yelled in pain and Sean punched Steve in the face over and over. Tony kicked Sean away and Sean grabbed Tony by the ankle and picked him up and flipped him and slammed him into the road. Tony turned and shot Sean in the face and Sean flew back and hit his head against a car. Peter fired as web and stuck Sean to the car and the road. Tony looked at Steve, and crawled over to him "Capsicle"

Steve looked at Tony and his eyes were barely open. Peter wished he could stand, but he couldn't move. Tony heard yelling and he saw Sean breaking out of Peter's webbing and he grabbed a car and raised it above his head. He ran forward and Steve raised his arm and he growled in pain and grabbed Tony. Tony looked at him and Steve shoved him away. Tony rolled across the street and he smacked into a car and he watched as Sean brought the car down and it hit Steve. Tony yelled "NO!"

Sean tossed the car away, he had missed Steve's head and hit his pelvis. Steve wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. Tony yelled and flew forward and hit Sean and he punched him over and over and Peter fired a web and it hit Sean and he got stuck to a car. Tony charged his chest and fired it at Sean's head. If Sean was normal it would have blown his head to bits, but it broke his cheeks and he hit the pavement and he was unconscious. Tony ran over to Steve and he looked down at the broken soldier. He looked at him "FRIDAY?"

FRIDAY took a second to respond "He's alive, barely"

Tony nodded and he contacted Sam. Sam answered "Yeah"

"We have an emergency, Steve is down and it's bad, really bad"

"What?!" Tony heard a shriek from Natasha in the background.

"We need Evac now, and Parker is also down"

"What is Parker doing there?"

"He got to the bad guy before we did"

"We're on our way, Stark, the bad guy?"

"Out cold on the street, bringing him in"

"Ok, how bad?"

"I think everything is broken"

"Shit"

Tony sighed and he looked at Steve and he could only remember what Wanda made him see, Steve was laying there dead, they all were. Tony looked down at Steve and his eyes were closed and he was barely breathing. Tony nodded "We got ya Cap, we got ya"

Tony looked at Peter "How bad are you hurt?"

"My back" Peter groaned as he tried to move.

"Do not move" Tony ordered

Tony sighed and he looked around and what happened. Tony knew the press was going to have a field day with this.

 _ **Bucky**_

 _Bucky opened his eyes, he gasped for air and he stared up at the ceiling. He looked around and he was alone, he tried to sit up, but his head ached and he laid back down. He huffed a breath and he looked around his room, he knew where he was, he suddenly felt a jolt of pain and he shook, he closed his eyes and forced them to open. He wasn't in a room anymore, he was attached to a metal frame that fit him like a chair, he saw the gold tinted glass lift up and he saw a man standing there with a small red book. Bucky tried to move his arms, but he was too tired, and he was freezing. The Soldier ordered his men to take Bucky out and they did, they placed him onto the floor. Bucky moved his hands and started to push himself up, then he heard it "Soldier" in German_

 _Bucky looked up at him and he knew what came next "Ready to comply" he answered back_

The Medical wing was quiet, and all things considering, it was a miracle that it was. Everyone stood apart from each other as they stood in the Medical wing. There was no talk either, not a word. Tony and Sam were bringing Peter and Steve in, the bad guy was also on the Quinjet. Natasha was told to stay in the bed, but she refused as soon as she learned about what happened to Steve. She was now in clean clothes and she was standing against the bed that had been her way of comfort, her arm was in a sling, among her injuries of bullet going through her chest, a bullet grazing her leg, she had required a fracture of her arm. She wasn't too worried about it, it would be better in a few days, she just wore the sling to make the doctor feel better. Bucky was lying in the bed next to hers and he was still motionless, dying would do that though. Natasha couldn't bear to look behind her where he was and Hill was next to him. She held his hand in hers and she just stared at him. She didn't even look like she was blinking, she was just staring at him. He looked rather peaceful. Hill moved her hand over his face and moved his long hair out of it. She rested her hand on his scruffy cheek, she sadly smiled and she closed her eyes and let a soft long breath leave her lungs. She opened her eyes and she tightened her grip on his hand, for some reason she didn't see him as dead, he was just sleeping. A part of her just wanted her to accept that he was dead, but another part couldn't believe it. He had pulled through before, he could do it again. She almost yelled at herself for thinking that he was invincible, he wasn't. She couldn't help but hope, how couldn't she?

Fury looked over at Hill, he sighed and looked away. He glanced at Natasha and her face was emotionless, like stone, it showed nothing but a mystery. He knew she wasn't ok though, he'd known her long enough. He didn't even want to think about what the press was saying. To be honest, he didn't care, he was just worried about Natasha. He was surprised that Clint wasn't on his way, but he knew that as soon as Clint heard about it, he would be back. Vision stood next to Rhodey, he was in human clothes, as odd as it was, and it felt normal. Wanda was sitting Indian style on one of the many beds. The Medical wing was still silent then they heard it, loud voices.

Natasha looked toward the door and she took a step forward as she saw medical staff burst through with a bed and Parker was on it. He looked bad, he wasn't awake either, and they had given him something to knock him out. Natasha knew that the next bed was Steve, and she also knew that nothing they gave him would do anything for him and that hurt her the most. She saw the doors burst open again and Steve was on the bed and he was motionless. Natasha almost ran forward at the sight of him, but she realized that he wasn't moving, she almost thought he was dead. They all got out of the way as they wheeled the two injured friends to proper places and started hooking them up to the equipment.

Tony entered soon after and he was still in his suit and it looked horrible, he was missing a hand. Sam was right behind him and Natasha stepped in front of Tony, he looked at her "I'm sorry" he said

Natasha frowned "Why?"

"Because I let that happen to him" he said looking at Steve

Natasha clenched her jaw "It's not your fault Stark"

Tony looked at her "I just, I've never faced someone like this guy. He ripped my metal hand off, he could pick up a car and run with it, it was like the car weighed nothing as he jumped in the air and he slammed it down onto Steve, and he pushed me out of the way…if" Tony looked at Steve as he was lying there, unresponsive to any questions.

Natasha put her hand on his arm "Tony, its ok" she spoke softly

Tony shook his head "No it isn't, if he dies…"

"Don't do that to yourself" Natasha said "I'm supposed to be the one freaking out right now"

Tony looked at her "And why aren't you?"

Natasha exhaled and looked at Steve "Because if it was me over there, Steve would keep his composure, we need to figure things out, and I can worry later"

Tony nodded "Ok, ok, ok, so when do you want to talk to this guy?"

"When he wakes up" Natasha said

Tony nodded "You got it, as much as I like saying I'm the leader, you and Steve do the most"

Natasha was surprised to hear him say that "Get patched up, we'll figure this out later"

Tony nodded and he looked at Steve and sighed and walked away. Natasha bit her lip slightly and she looked at Sam "How bad?"

Sam looked at her "Everything is broken" he said with a steady sure voice.

Natasha looked at one of the doctors "When do we have a full medical make up?"

The doctor sighed "It will take a while, but in the next hour"

Natasha nodded "Ok, give me a call as soon as you have it"

The doctor nodded and went back to helping the others. Hill finally let go of Bucky's hand, she turned to Natasha "What do you need?" She asked

Natasha looked at her slowly "Stay there, if I know him like I remember, he'll probably wake up" She said rather coldly

Hill nodded "Nat?"

Natasha looked at her again, Hill paused "He saved you, and if you can't see that he isn't like he was, then you never will"

"Let me know when he wakes up" she said sure that he probably would, but a part of her still hoped that he didn't.

Hill nodded and turned back toward Bucky, Natasha looked at everyone else "As of now, I don't care what you do, just be ready when I need you"

They nodded and Sam took a step toward her, Natasha nodded "Talk to me"

She and Sam left the Medical Wing and they headed toward Steve's office. Sam was surprised enough that she was walking fast, especially after getting shot in the chest. It was as if she read his mind as she spoke "I heal fast, not as fast as Steve, but fast enough. I'll be fine tomorrow"

Sam sighed "The guy, he's dressed like Captain America, he has a shield and everything"

"He's the supposed Captain America created by ONI"

"Yeah, it would seem so"

"Well it did come to bite us in the ass"

Sam nodded "Well we couldn't go looking into National Security information. We have to keep some level of trust"

"I agree, no need causing trouble where none is needed"

They rounded a corner and they walked down the hallway toward Steve's office. Natasha sighed "Anything else on the cosplay dresser?"

"Yeah, Stark has video of him, we can look at it in a bit"

"Ok, so for now, we wait, the bad guy is still out, and we're waiting on medical records, what do you want to do?"

Sam shrugged "We could look through those audio files again"

Natasha nodded "Ok, since you have two working arms, you're on the computer"

"You got it" Sam said and opened the door to Steve's office and they both walked in.

 _Bucky stood on the balcony and he watched the young girls spar against each other. He wasn't alone either. He looked to his right and sighed "Watching closely Niko?"_

" _Yes" Niko confirmed, he was younger, much younger, he didn't look like the roughed up scarred man he was. His skin was smoother and he looked charming. He stood next to Bucky "Why do you watch?"_

 _Bucky shrugged "Don't know, I guess they catch my interest"_

" _They catch my interest too" Niko said with a small smirk_

 _Bucky chuckled "At least its ok for you"_

 _Niko glanced at him as he watched the girls grapple each other. Niko sighed "So, you going to teach me any of that?"_

" _You're taller, no"_

 _Niko shrugged "It could be nice to know"_

" _Yeah, well shrink eight inches and grow really long hair, then come talk to me"_

 _Niko laughed softly "Well you have long hair" he said looking at him_

" _Yeah, I always mean to cut it, but for some reason, I never do"_

 _They both stood quietly and they heard a small chuckle, Bucky knew who it was. He put his hands on the balcony's banister and Niko turned to see who it was "Miss Kudrin" he said_

 _Kudrin walked forward and looked past Niko at Bucky, like he wasn't even there "Taking interest in my girls Soldier?"_

 _Bucky shrugged "They could use work"_

 _Kudrin's thin lips curved into a smile "I see you're teaching your pupil…well nothing really"_

" _I'm right here" Niko said_

 _Kudrin's eyes turned toward him and Bucky put his hand on Niko's shoulder "Only speak when spoken to" he told him softly._

 _Niko nodded and glared at Kudrin, she smuggle scoffed "I see you've taught him to break rules"_

" _If standing up for himself, is breaking a rule then yes"_

 _Kudrin shook her head "Making him think highly of himself is folly"_

" _I don't think so" Bucky said glancing at Niko. Kudrin chuckled coldly "Well teach him some respect then we'll notice him"_

" _Grigor doesn't want anyone to know about him"_

" _And why would that be?"_

" _Don't know, secret weapon"_

 _Niko chuckled slightly and he looked at Miss Kudrin "Don't worry, I'll play nice" he patted her shoulder "Ma'am" he added._

 _Kudrin gripped the balcony banister tightly and turned to smack him and he stopped her arm and his hand was gripped tightly around her wrist. She looked at Niko and he, smirked "We could have fun together" he said with a stupid grin_

 _Bucky sighed, teenagers._

 _Kudrin's eyes narrowed "Just watch yourself boy"_

 _Niko nodded and let go of her wrist "I will take those words to heart" he left them both and Kudrin glared at Bucky. Bucky shrugged "Personality" he said bluntly_

 _ **Felicia**_

Felicia had been eating at a diner with someone else wallet so she could pay. She was enjoying her soup as she suddenly heard everyone in the diner become, well worried. Felicia ignored it at first, she took a bite of her soup and she swallowed the warm potato soup. She looked out of the window and she saw a long line of police cruisers flying down the street. She frowned slightly and her hear jumped as she thought some were coming for her, but they kept going. Felicia took another bite of her soup and decided to look at the large crowd by the bar, they were all watching the TV. Felicia stood up and walked into the crowd. She pushed through a few people, but most let her through, she finally got to the bar and she looked up at the TV. She saw chaos ensuing in front of her, it was on playback, but it was new to her. She could hear someone talking over it, the owner turned up the volume. A male voice grew loud and spoke "At eleven today a gunman walked into the streets of New York and fired upon its citizens on the streets. Although his motives were unclear, one thing is for sure, he showed no quarter, it is reported that someone caught him on camera shooting a mother and her infant child." The voice seemed to pause "Clearly this man wanted something, people around could hear him yelling 'Then you people will listen!' what have we done that could bring forth such brutality?"

Felicia watched the footage and she saw the man, he was dressed like Captain America, she raised an eyebrow, but she watched as he killed a group of cops. The man moved fast and he hit hard, he punched a cop and he flew out of frame. Felicia nodded her head, feels like something New York would have to deal with. She almost went back to eating when she heard the male voice say something "Reports show that the wanted vigilante Spider Man was also on the scene"

Felicia froze and she turned around, she stared up at the TV and there was footage of Peter fighting the man. Her eyes widened in disbelief and she got back to her spot closets to the bar, she stared up at the TV. She hoped to God that he was okay. The male voice continued to speak; "It appeared quickly that the vigilante and the unknown assailant were not friends, as they fought, the man stopped killing civilians and focused on him, this saved many by giving them time to get away. The same vigilante that killed a warehouse of Russians, saved the people of New York from further bloodshed, what exactly does this man want?"

Felicia watched as she saw Peter get punched in the side and he fell to the ground. She watched as the man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up. The male voice kept talking "Spider Man was also injured, it appears to be on screen now, new footage that just came in"

Everyone was quiet as they all watched the TV, Peter was lifted above the man's head and brought down over his knee. Felicia felt her eyes suddenly burn with tears, she kept them from being seen from the others, she wiped them away and she saw Peter get thrown to the ground and his body was hidden by a car, and then she saw the man stomp down. She closed her eyes, she turned around and she walked away from the bar. The male voice spoke as she placed a wallet on the table and she grabbed her coat and put it on. "It appears the controversial vigilante was…seen getting killed by the unknown gunman. The short lived, but greatly hyped vigilante appears to be no more"

Felicia walked out of the diner at those words and she walked out into the sidewalk, which was mostly deserted. She walked down the empty sidewalk, she put her hands into her pockets and walked through the cold wind. New York had grown quiet since the gunman had killed over a hundred people and the death count was still going up. Felicia walked toward Hell's Kitchen, she knew as soon as she got there to, there were still people on the streets. She did know that Hell's Kitchen could take a hit, and the people were tough, it was her kind of place. She got to a corner and she saw at the door to a building, she looked at the sign "Nelson and Murdock, Attorneys of Law"

She walked into the office and climbed the stair way. She got to a hallway and she came to a left and saw the door, it had the names Nelson and Murdock on it, she knew she was in the right place. She walked forward and she opened the door, she walked in and she didn't see anyone. She stood in the main area of the office for a few moments then a door to the right opened, a man that was a little heavy, and had longer hair that was slicked back, she had a feeling it was Nelson, Matt had a strange boyish charm to him. He looked at her "Uh, hi"

Felicia didn't care to beat around the bush "Where's Matthew Murdock?"

Nelson raised is eyebrows "Would he happen to own you money?"

Felicia raised an eyebrow and Nelson sighed "I haven't seen him"

"Where does he live?" she asked

Nelson closed the door "Hay now, I can't just tell a random woman where he lives"

"We know each other"

Nelson looked at her and his eyes moved down "I bet" he said bluntly

"Where does he live?"

"I'm not sure I want to tell you"

Felicia almost walked forward when the door opened and there he was. "Foggy?" he asked

"Matt, this girl is looking for you?"

Matt nodded "What can I do for you Miss Hardy?"

Foggy frowned "How do you know her?" he pointed at Felicia

Matt sighed and slightly smiled "It was a business relationship"

Foggy nodded "One of those"

"I'm not a whore" Felicia said

Foggy shook his head "I wasn't implying"

"Sure you were" Felicia said

Foggy sighed "I guess I am not wanted here"

"Stating the obvious fat man" Felicia said bitterly

Foggy frowned "Wow, you sure know how to find them Matt"

"Miss Hardy, if you wouldn't mind going into my office, Foggy could you go get some dinner, it's going to be a late night"

Foggy nodded "Yeah, sure, I'll let the whore talk"

Felicia glared at Foggy as he walked out of the office, Matt shrugged "You did mention his weight"

"Fuck'em" Felicia said

Matt nodded "I guess this is about Spider Man"

"You're damn right it is"

Matt opened the door for her and she stomped into the office. Felicia stared at his desk and waited for him to get there. He closed the door softly and walked over to his desk she saw him fold up his white cane and place it on the desk. He loosened his tie and he took off his glasses, he looked drained "From what all the media, it appears that he's dead"

Felicia sighed and looked at him, he was looking at her, but his eyes weren't. "I don't know if it's true"

"I saw the footage Matt and it was pretty clear"

"Did you actually see him not move?"

"No"

"He may still be alive"

"Against that guy? Maybe" she said loudly

Matt glanced at the door "Felicia, the Avengers showed up, I'm sure he's ok, they're more his group than ours anyway"

Felicia frowned "Don't talk to me like I'm part of your little vigilante club"

Matt shrugged "But aren't you?"

Felicia stared at him, Matt cocked his head "You give me Intel, you sure you're not a good guy?"

"I only do things for me, that's it"

"Sure, then why do you care about this kid?"

Felicia seemed to shy away from the question, Matt listened to her heart beat and it was erratic "I don't" she said and her heart slightly steadied, but it kept beating erratically. She meant what she said, but she was also lying. He sighed "What is your relationship to him?"

Felicia looked at him and her brow narrowed "Are you listening to my heart Matt?"

Matt shrugged "Kind of hard not to, it beating quite loudly"

"He's…nothing, just a fling"

Matt slightly smirked as her heart never even stopped as it kept going a mile a minute "You sure, you and me were a fling, he is getting sporadic visits and some special interest"

"Just a fling" Felicia said again

Matt walked forward and his hands went into his pockets, he nodded "I believe it when you stop lying"

Felicia glared at him "What do you care, you're sitting on your ass and you don't seem one bit upset"

"Maybe I'm used to losing people"

"What about his Aunt?"

"She didn't know, then there will another story as to how Peter Parker died"

She stood there and she didn't say anything, she out her hands into fists and stormed out of the office. Matt opened his mouth and slightly smiled and nodded, he walked toward his desk and he felt his heart beginning to run and he moved forward and threw everything off his desk, it clattered against the floor and the wall. He was breathing heavily, he slowed his breathing and he nodded, it was just another day at the office.

 _ **Natasha**_

Natasha was standing next to Sam as he sat in Steve's chair, they were going through the audio files about the other Captain America. She leaned in as they heard gunfire and yelling, the doors opened and Tony stood there, he was still in his armor, apparently he hadn't taken it off. "They have a medical report"

Natasha and Sam both rushed out of the office and the audio kept playing and Sean's voice came through "YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"

Natasha and Sam followed Tony closely as they rushed to the Medical bay. They got to the doors and they opened, everyone was still there, apparently they never left. Natasha looked at Peter as he was first and then there was Steve, and Bucky was next to him, he was still unresponsive.

Peter was still out cold, they pumped him full of drugs, the doctor grabbed Peter's sheet and read it aloud. "Mr. Parker has abrasions and numerous lacerations. Half of his rib cage was broken, and his right hand was shattered. His spine is another story, he has five vertebrae that were out of place, we have put them back in, but he won't be walking for a while. He has the injuries of getting hit by a car"

Natasha sighed at his injuries, he was just a kid and he went in knowing that he could get killed, he was starting to sound more like an Avenger every time something happens to him. Natasha knew that he would be ok, her worry was Steve, she looked over at him and how he was laying there and be was covered in bandages, his left eye was the only thing that wasn't swollen. She got closer and she felt Tony's hand on her shoulder as the doctor grabbed Steve's report. The Doctor read the report silently and shook his head. "Mr. Rogers, um…he's another story all together"

Everyone listened closely as the doctor began to give them his list of many injuries "Mr. Rogers had his right ankle, right knee, left side of ribs, right cheek bone, hairline fractures to the jaw and shoulder blades, and bruised kidneys, broken upper arms, collar bone, and…" the doctor stopped reading off the broken bones. Everyone was quiet and Natasha was stone cold, her face was emotionless, no one had a clue what she might be feeling or thinking. The doctor sighed "That was before he was hit by a car"

Natasha closed her eyes and she kept her eyes closed and she opened them for the fear of tears to start flowing and she would start sobbing and wouldn't stop. The doctor tilted his head "after the car, Mr. Rogers' spine was crushed and his pelvis was also broken in five places, both of his femurs are nothing but shattered bone, and his head hit the road hard and the back of his skull cracked"

"Ok, that's enough" Tony said softly

The doctor put his hands together and walked forward, he looked at Natasha "He is in a coma, we can't really do anything for him, since the serum that is in his body fights off any medicine that is given, and painkillers don't even work. The damage to his skull alone, even if he heals, he may never wake up"

The words hit Natasha and she felt like falling to the floor, she felt her knees shake slightly, she nodded "Thank you"

The doctor shook his head "I'm not done"

Everyone looked at the doctor and he felt like he was going to get shot, but he continued "With the damages to his brain, he may not remember any of you if he does wake up, he may need to learn everything all over again, again this is all circumstance, he may wake up and be fine, or he may never wake up. It's all up to him and if Mr. Rogers had any religious ties, he's in God's hands now. We can't really do anything but wait"

Natasha walked away from everyone and she quickly left the Medical bay as everyone stared at Steve or the floor, with nothing but sorrow in their eyes. Natasha quickly walked to the garage and got into her car and drove off, she didn't want to tell anyone she was leaving she didn't want anyone around. She wanted to be alone. She drove the car rather quickly down the curved road and she kept increasing the speed and she was twenty minutes down the road as she felt the tears coming and she didn't care to stop them. She kept driving and she sniffed as tears feel down her cheeks. How could this have happened, why? Natasha drove the car faster and faster, she gripped the wheel tightly and her shoulder was burning. She pushed through the pain as she stared at the road as she drove down it.

She didn't know what to do, Steve was in a coma and the damage done to him was enough to make him forget everything, again. Natasha hoped to God that he didn't forget everything, she didn't know if she could handle it, he told her about how he dealt with it, and how he almost shot himself was enough to make her never want it to happen again. Natasha didn't know what she was feeling, a mixture of hate, anger, and sorrow, her heart seemed to ache and the pain became more unbearable every time. She suddenly put her foot on the brake and she felt the car slide across the road and squeal and come to a halt. She let out a loud sob and smacked her hands on the wheel "Fuck!" she sobbed and she started punching the dashboard. Natasha broke the screen and she yelled loudly, she smacked the wheel, she didn't know what to do, but react to how she felt. She sobbed and she yelled in the car. She sobbed and felt her throat tighten as she huffed and slightly choked on her own breath. She put her forehead on the wheel and held her arms on either side and cried relentlessly, just feeling everything. She sniffed and kept sobbing, she couldn't stop it, and she didn't want to. "Why?" she asked softly

There was no answer, just silence, she listened to her sharp breaths and sobs as she shut her eyes tightly and her eyes burned with tears. She felt nothing but pain, she felt like her heart was going to explode, she gripped the wheel tightly. "Why?" she asked again

She took a deep breath and she broke back into a sob, she put the car into park and she smacked the wheel again. She put her head back and looked at the roof of the car, she sighed and inhaled deeply. She was trying to calm herself down, but she soon went back to sobbing uncontrollably. She put her hands to her face and hid herself and cried into her hands. She felt her tears running into her hands and pooling upon them. She lifted her head and looked out of the windshield at the white trees. She held her hand to her mouth and she held back tears and she gritted her teeth, she pierced her lips together and closed her eyes. Her brow furrowed and her hand slightly shook, she cried softly. "Not again, you don't let this happened again" she said, she didn't know who she was talking to either, she just had to say something. "Why?" she asked to no one,

She put her forehead back onto the wheel and cried softly as the weather outside the warm car became more frantic. The light snowfall had turned into a blizzard and the flakes smacked against the windshield and melted. She sat there crying, doing the only thing she could do. The car was soon surrounded by dense snow and it became hard to see. Natasha could only think of Steve and his eyes, his smile, everything about him. She saw him sitting across from her on the bed, his eyes were kind and affectionate, and she stared at him. The only words she wanted to remember were: "If it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me. Would you trust me to do it?"

"I would now" he said with no hesitation and she stared at him with her eyes widened a little and he smiled softly "And I'm always honest"

 _ **Hill**_

The facility was quiet, Niko still being alive had dulled and now everyone was dealing with the fact that Steve and Parker were in serious situations and the new enemy caught most of their attention. Hill was the only one in the Medical bay, she was sitting next to Bucky and she had his hand in hers. She sat there in silence, the doctors had done everything they could for Steve and Parker, now it was to the hard part, waiting. The doctor that had helped save Natasha was standing next to Bucky and hooked him up to the monitor and Hill was happy to hear his heart beating. She had already checked his pulse numerous times and found it, but hearing the small beeping was nice too. She looked at the doctor "Thank you"

"No problem" he looked at Bucky, his greying hair around the sides and his dark eyebrows frowned slightly.

Hill looked away from Bucky and looked at the doctor "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" the doctor said coming out of his thought.

"What about him?"

"Well, other than his biotic arm, he's fine. He's just, sleeping"

"Sleeping?"

"Well, unconscious, his body is, well I don't really know what his body is doing"

Hill frowned, the doctor shrugged slightly "Mr. Barnes and Rogers are the only serum surviving subjects, at least the ones we have here, and we don't really know what to do for them medically. Their bodies and minds are still unknown to us, and Miss Romanoff, she's special too, with her blood, we don't know exactly what it's doing to him other than attacking his cells." He sighed and began to walk away he stopped and looked back at her "Honestly, I hate not being able to help, but I suggest we just wait and see what happens, we really can't do anything otherwise, now Mr. Parker needs my attention"

Hill nodded as the doctor walked away, she looked back at Bucky and let a soft breath leave her. She put her hand on the side of his face, she smiled softly "You'll be fine, you idiot" she said teasingly

Bucky laid there and he was unresponsive and his eyes were closed, the monitor steadily beeped. Hill was soon asleep as she sat next to him, her hand in his and her head was resting on the side of the bed. Nothing had really improved in either cases, and the sun was starting to set. Natasha was nowhere to be seen and Tony was waiting in Steve's office for a call that the new enemy was awake. The Medical bay was on constant lookout and they watched Peter and Steve closely. Peter was faring better than Steve, with his hand healed, but his spine was still a problem, but with time, he could be back to swing around. Most of the Avengers had put themselves in the lounge and they all sat in silence as they waited for anything.

 _Bucky walked down the hallway of the Mansion and he was being followed closely by Niko. He chuckled as he looked back to see Niko dodge a guard, he stopped and looked at him "Niko, what are you doing?"_

" _Just following"_

 _Bucky smirked and nodded his head "I thought that maybe the scare earlier would have put you back in your room"_

 _Niko got next to him and he was breathing a little fast "Nah, I'm ok."_

" _Good, because since you're in such a good mood. We're going to have a training session"_

 _Niko smiled "I'm going to beat you this time"_

 _Bucky smiled as Niko got ahead of him "I'll see you in a bit"_

 _Niko ran forward, on his way to the training room that they used "You got it"_

 _Bucky watched as Niko dodged another guard and he had a sudden feeling that someone was behind him "Kudrin"_

 _She came around rather snake like "I see you are getting along"_

" _Yeah, now stay out of it"_

" _I will, no need to deal with already failed projects"_

" _Niko is not a failed project"_

" _Oh, so you haven't heard the procedure that Grigor was going to give him tonight?"_

" _What?"_

" _Yes, something to make him better"_

 _Bucky frowned and suddenly there was a guard walking toward them. They both looked at him "Sir, Hydra wants you to come in"_

 _Bucky nodded and he saw a small smirk touch Kudrin's lips and he walked away with the guard. He never did see Niko for that training session, actually that was the last time he ever saw him. Bucky was soon back in Siberia and he was in the base that was his home when he was on assignment with Hydra, his main handlers. He walked through the hallways and he felt a sudden feeling of dread as he heard someone's voice "Bucky!"_

 _He blinked slightly as eh was brought to the chair that he knew all too well, he sat down and he was strapped in and then he had a device cover his face and it hummed to life. He felt the shock and he gritted his teeth and he closed his eyes, he yelled in pain and he felt a brief break then a stronger shock. His eyes shot open._

Bucky opened his eyes and gasped for air as he was back in the Avenger Facility's Medical bay. He held a warm hand in his and he saw Hill resting her head and she was asleep. He swallowed and he felt like crap. He saw a doctor walking toward him, he put his head back into the pillow and took a deep breath.

 **Author's Note: Let me know what you guys think of the chapter, Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Natasha**_

She found it quite sad that she had been with Steve for months and yet she didn't have a key to his apartment. They didn't spend a lot of time there, but still, she would have thought she at least would have a key. She was lucky enough that the keys that she took with her to drive the car had Steve's apartment key. They had started sharing the same keys for a while, maybe that's why she didn't think to get her own key. She entered the building and walked onto the elevator. Luckily Steve was in a quite apartment, not much activity. Natasha stood still as the elevator moved up, her eyes were red and swollen. The elevator came to a halt and she moved her jaw slightly and the door opened. She walked out of the elevator and she stood in the hallway, she had the keys in her hands, but she just stood there. She lightly moved the keys in her hand and walked toward Steve's door. She stared at it for what seemed like forever before she actually put the key into the lock. She turned the key and pushed the door open slowly. She stood in the doorway as the door swung open and the dark apartment was before her, it was quiet, almost lonely, like it knew that Steve wasn't the one who opened the door.

Natasha reached over and flipped on the lights, she stared at the empty apartment, and she looked at the blue couch. She swallowed and took a breath, she walked forward and closed the door behind her. She felt her arm sting and she winced as she put it back into the sling. She let it hang there motionless, she looked around the apartment as she felt like the intruder. She slowly put her foot in front of her and walked toward the couch. She worked some interesting maneuvering skills and got her coat off and tossed it onto the arm of the couch. She walked into the lonely kitchen and her boots clicked on the wood floor. She opened the fridge, not really wanting anything. She was just looking for something to do, sadly eating wasn't one of them. She walked back over to the couch after she closed the fridge's door. She took a seat, she slightly sunk into the cushion. She reached down and untied her boots. She got one and after another second the other. She pushed them off her feet and she left them on the floor. She lifted her feet and rested them on the couch. She moved to the far corner and leaned against the arm. She sat there staring at the other end of the couch.

She remembered papers being all around and Steve was on the other end, they were reading files on Hydra's base locations. She remembered there being an absurd amount. They had spent all day reading them, and on accident she knocked over a stack of them. Steve went to pick them up and then he found it, the file that got them to go to Germany. She remembered the night before, it was the night of the party where she almost kissed on the balcony. She had interestingly enough masturbated to him the first time, well physically anyway. She had fanaticized about him before, but she didn't see that as counting. She remembered storming in through that door, about to blow a casket and she walked him into the wall. She made a small sound of laughter as she remembered him cowering before her as she spoke at him. She fell asleep on the couch in the same position as she was now, and she had a knife with her. Well that part was because Hydra had attacked the tower earlier that night, she was careful on that front. She trusted Steve wasn't going to sneak up on her later in the dark and try to do anything, he was above that, it probably didn't even cross his mind, she really didn't know too much about his kinky side, other than that he loves her ass. She noticed this after a few times of rubbing against him, it was his favorite thing, odd, but not too kinky. At least he wasn't into food sex, thank God for that. She had to experience that once, let's just say politicians suck. She smirked as she remembered that he drew her all the time. He hadn't done that in a while, well haven't really had any time for it. He did like her modeling for him, maybe it was because she always promised a good time afterward, but it never effected his artistic ability. His drawing were always good, stunning is the better word.

Who needs to see a photographer when someone can draw you to precise detail, save some money on family pictures, she knew Laura was going to take advantage of that. She smiled softly and she reached down to move her boots and she touched something at the edge of the couch. She looked down, there was an edge of a file laying under the couch. Natasha pulled it out and looked at the date: 1984. She remembered hiding this when she first noticed it, her whole problem with her file. Luckily Steve burned it, but she remembered that she hid it because it could involve her or Red Room. She opened the file, she stared at the contents inside and there was a large picture on the left and it was of her. Her hair was longer and it was really curly. She sighed as she looked at the file, it was her file, apparently Steve didn't get rid of it all, Hydra had one. She looked at her birth date, it was 1984, and she frowned slightly. That was her new birthday year, it was the year that Red Room conjured up so she wasn't known at all. A fresh start and with no history, only that of an assassin. The month and day were right, just the year wasn't. She was actually born in 1942 or at least at the end of 41. Yeah people would find it odd that she is ninety something years old, when she only looked thirty one.

She could thank Miss Kudrin for that, the serum made her age slower, fun, not really. It gave her one last thing to worry about that everyone else does, getting older. Just made her focus more on killing, she really didn't like it. She was also born in Stalingrad, she knew that from Ivan, he told her the story of how he found her. Her mother had died, and she gave her to him. Natasha shook her head slightly, she wondered what her mother really wanted for her, only if she wasn't given to Ivan Petrovich, Natasha wondered what her life would be like, well she'd probably bed dead with since of the age thing, but would she had been happy, would she have had a family? She didn't know, and she decided not to dwell on it for too long. Even though she's been through hell, she got to meet Steve, and that was one of the good things that happened to her, that and meeting Clint. She first met Clint on accident, they had an op together, but they were on opposite sides. She killed his target that he was supposed to keep alive, and that was how she got onto S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar. Her infamous red in her ledger. She defected seven months later. She kept reading he file.

She read about her training, and the names of the girls that she had killed while training, the other Black Widows. She closed the file and she set it onto the coffee table that was next to the couch. She looked at the file for a while and she nodded and stood up. She found Steve's metal trash can, it was in his room. She carried the empty trash can over to the island. She knew it was for paper and only paper. He made that adamantly clear on their two months of leave while he was healing from his bullet wound to the chest, really he was fully healed after a week, and the other weeks were full of sex and fun. She had dropped an eaten apple in it, and that sparked his stern conversation about how it was only for paper. She laughed softly as she remembered him making a big deal about it, he was always dramatic, in a handsome innocent way though. She grabbed a lighter that was for candles, the ones for the baths. She held the file over the trash can and she clicked the lighter and the flame appeared. She caught the edges on fire and dropped it into the trash can. She grabbed a cover and put it over, she didn't want to set off the smoke alarm. She listened to it burn and she took the cover away and watched as her picture burned and went away, she looked down at the grey black paper and let out a soft sigh, she took the trach can back to the bedroom and set it next to the desk.

She walked over to the bed and sat down, she lightly bounced herself on the mattress. She swung her legs up and laid down. She put her head onto the pillow and she looked at the empty spot in front of her. She sighed and decided she couldn't sleep in her current clothes. It may be winter outside, but in the apartment it was summer. She undressed herself and she was in her panties and bra. She walked over to the dresser and found one of Steve's enormous flannel shirts. She slipped it on and it was warm and she was swimming in it. She could feel the soft and warm flannel touching her thighs, it came down to mid-thigh. It was a flannel dress. She button it enough and she found the bra annoying and she slipped that off and casted it aside, she climbed back onto the bed, she didn't need the covers, she was warm enough. She put her head down and laid it onto the pillow, she pulled her legs up and laid on her side. She rested her hand by her face and she smelled the flannel shirt. It smelled like Steve, she sniffed again and she sighed pleasantly. She closed her eyes and kept breathing, every breath felt like she was with Steve and her face was buried into his shoulder, her favorite way to sleep. She laid there in the quiet dark room and she thought of Steve and anything that made her smile. She slowly drifted off to sleep, her heart was beating calmly, she felt better, but she still knew that Steve was laying in the facility in a coma, and that was enough to make her still be worried.

 _ **Bucky**_

He had been awake for at least an hour, the bed was propped upward so he was in a sitting form. He was staring at the doctor as he asked him questions that he really didn't answer. He spent most of him time listening to Hill answer them. He was basically poisoned by Natasha's blood and now he was back. Anti-climactic really, he sighed as the doctor brought up his serum. Bucky already knew that it made him resistant to most poisons, but he didn't think blood was on the list. The doctor finally went away and Bucky was back to having a quiet conversation with Hill. She still had her hand in his as she spoke "Never do that again"

Bucky sighed "I can't promise anything"

Hill gave him a look "Let me guess you knew that her blood would do that"

Bucky looked away from her and nervously chuckled. Hill's teasing face went from shock to anger "Really?" she exclaimed

Bucky shrugged "Well, I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yeah, but next time just make sure we have O Negative in storage"

Bucky laughed softly "Yeah, let's make sure that we do"

Hill sighed and put her face into his hand, he moved his metal hand over and brushed her smooth hair out of the way. He reached next to her face and moved her head back up to face him. He held his metal fingers under her chin "Hey, it'll take more than blood to stop me"

"I know" she said softly

Bucky smiled "Well not as crazy as flying a Quinjet up into the air with a time bomb"

Hill laughed "Yeah, well you forgot there was an Auto-pilot"

Bucky frowned "No I didn't"

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure, I needed to get up fast and auto-pilot doesn't do that"

Hill nodded "True, but please don't do that again"

"You can count on that"

Bucky and Hill sat there in silence enjoying each other's company. Bucky was waiting for the all clear so he could get up and help with the bad guy, but apparently he was still out cold. A blast to the face would do that to you. Bucky closed his eyes after a while and Hill rested her head on his warm thigh. He breathed slowly and he thought about being in that room for two months, he sighed heavily as he remembered getting his knees broken. He sniffed and he moved his head to the right and found a better position for his head on the pillow.

He was almost asleep, when he felt Hill touch his shoulder. He looked back at her and she gave him a soft smile. He rubbed his metal hand against her cheek, he looked into her eyes and he mouthed 'I love you'. She smiled and mouthed it back to him. Bucky closed his eyes and she stood up and lightly kissed his cheek, his eyes opened as she started to walk away. He frowned and she put her hand out to either side "We have work to do, since you're going to take a nap, I need to help out"

Bucky nodded he couldn't take any offense, not to mention it was nice just lying there. Bucky watched as Hill left and his eyes drifted to Steve, he was a few beds away from him. Bucky knew that he would be ok, but the head injuries made him worry. They haven't had the most luck when it comes to the head. Bucky looked as Steve was basically in an entire body cast with his legs propped up and his arms. His head was in head gear as his spine had to heal, it was going to take a while too. Bucky sat up and he groaned as his whole body ached. He put his hand behind him and supported himself up with his arms. He looked at Steve and he swung his legs that felt like there were weights tied to them over the bed and they touched the floor. His boots were still on and they lightly clunked against the floor. He took a deep breath and he looked at his right arm and pulled out the I.V. He let out a sigh as he pushed himself to his feet. He moved his oddly weighted feet and made his way toward Steve's bed. He stopped at the end of it and he stared at him. Bucky looked away, he nodded "I'll be here when you wake up"

He went to move and suddenly he heard someone move. Bucky stopped and frowned, he turned his head to look at Steve. Steve was laying there completely still. Bucky watched him, and he turned away and he heard the noise again. Bucky looked back at Steve and he walked forward, the subtle beat of the monitor was the only sound in the Medical bay. Bucky got close and he saw Steve suddenly shake and his arm jolted forward. Bucky got closer and he looked at him "Steve?" he asked, unsure what was going to happen.

Steve jolted one more time and the heart monitor started to beep rapidly. Bucky's eyes widened "Doctor!"

A doctor ran forward and looked at the situation, he got closer as Steve started to shake a little. Bucky was at a loss "What's going on?"

The doctor moved forward and put his hand over Steve's mouth, there wasn't any air. He looked at Bucky "His lung is collapsing, stay back"

Bucky got out of the doctors way as he began to grab things and he stabbed Steve in the chest and he pulled a cap and suddenly air released and Steve slightly gasped and he slowly went back to his stasis. Bucky looked at the doctor "I need to keep a closer eye on him"

Bucky sighed "He still in the coma?"

The doctor checked him out "Yes, just couldn't breathe"

Bucky sighed in relief and he noticed the doctor's face as he stared at him "What are you doing up?"

"I'm fine doc, I need to get to work"

The doctor sighed "I doubt I could stop you, take it slow" he gave him a look.

Bucky nodded "You got it" he said as he slowly walked toward the exit.

 _ **Tony**_

Tony was sitting in a chair that was in the corner of a large room. He kept his eyes on the center of it, a large glass structure was built for Hulk, but Tony figured they could use it for this guy. It was similar to what they kept Loki in on the Helicarrier. Tony watched the bad guy lay there, he was still unconscious, and he was waiting for him to wake up, hoping that he did, he wanted to know what the hell he was up to. Tony stood up and he walked forward and he got close to the chamber. He knocked his hand against the glass. The man just laid there and he didn't move, Tony knocked louder. The man's head shifted and he opened his eyes. By the looks of his face, his cheeks were healed, or at least they weren't too broken. The man looked up at Tony. Tony gave him a wave and glared "Hey, Hulk Hogan"

The man pushed himself up and he supported himself with his hands. He slowly stood and he let out a sigh and he looked around. He made a soft sound of approval "Nice cell, built for Hulk right?" he said calmly

Tony tilted his head "I'll ask the questions"

The man chuckled "Why not"

"What's your name?"

"Sean"

"Ok Sean" Tony said "What was that stunt about?"

"I doubt you'd understand"

Tony sighed "I could care, but really I don't give a damn"

Sean nodded "I thought you would." He laughed and spoke "I saw young Americans killed by the weapons I built to protect them', hmm nice speech"

Tony frowned "You seem to know a lot"

"I keep my ears open, oh the killer robot that was a good one, 'I see a suit of armor around the world'" he mocked him

Tony frowned "It was an honest mistake"

"It often is, Stark, Tony Stark" he said with emphasis on his last name.

"If you got a problem with me…"

Sean bitterly laughed "You really think I care about a billionaire baby trying to play hero? I don't, all I care about is making those people pay"

"Those people that you shot down in cold blood, what could they have possibly have done?"

"It's not them, but you people don't care what happens till it happens to large groups of people"

"Not true"

"Really, Loki and the Chitari army, Hydra within S.H.I.E.L.D., the Mandarin, Hydra again, Ultron, Sokovia, what is next?"

"You tell me"

"A massacre in New York, I had to kill people for you people to give a fuck"

"You didn't have to kill those people"

"Maybe, but would you have listened?"

Tony frowned "Honestly, yeah. I heard you talking to Rogers, about your teammates"

Sean looked away from him "I just want people to care"

"I'm sure they care, but not about you"

"My men, my friend were betrayed by our own, Jim Westbrook, the bastard killed my best friend, tried to kill me, made my men murderers and covered the whole situation up, all for a border dispute" he spat

Tony sighed softly "What was his name?"

"Who?"

"Your friend"

Sean sighed and he looked like he might fall to his knees "Jacob Bronson"

Tony pulled out a device and looked up the name. He found a file and it was about a marine that was involved in a mass murder of a village in Pakistan. He found a picture and he showed it to Sean "This him?"

Sean looked at it "Yes"

Tony raised an eyebrow and he looked at the picture "I guess being in Pakistan would do that"

"Yeah, I couldn't bring him home, his mother lives in Oklahoma"

"Yeah I see, and she is still trying to find her son. Even though he was national disgraced as a murderer"

Sean smacked the glass "Lies!"

Tony sighed "Not sure, seems legit, you could just be off your rocker"

Sean glared at him "I'm not insane, I just want the truth to be revealed"

"Yeah like that will make it better, the country won't allow it. You are nothing but a blacked out name Sean"

Sean nodded "Yes, but my men their families deserve closure"

"That what instead of them being murderers, they were killed by their own government and they fabricated the story. The families will be angry at the country, better that they just accept the story as is"

"I'm done talking to you, Tony Stark" he scoffed "What a government bitch"

Tony smirked "Well have fun, you're not in Kansas anymore, be ready for some punishment"

Sean laughed "good luck with that"

Tony stared at him and he turned and walked out of the room. He ran into Bucky. Bucky steadied himself "Stark"

"Barnes" Tony said

"He awake?"

Tony nodded "Yeah, and bitter, well, have fun"

Bucky stood still as Tony walked away, Bucky continued into the room and looked at the containment cell. He saw the man incline his head "Well, come to keep me company?" Sean asked

Bucky sighed "shut up and listen carefully"

Sean frowned and Bucky got close and started to talk to him. Sean listened and he nodded and he looked confused "Who are you?"

"Just a friend, that has an interest in you" Bucky said and he smirked.

Sean tilted his head "Well I need a little help getting out of here"

Bucky nodded "Don't worry, when the time is right, I'll get you out"

Sean nodded "What do I call you?"

"Call me…"

The doors opened and Bucky entered the large room. Sean couldn't believe it, but he kept his face non expressive. Bucky looked at the containment cell "Stark?" he asked

The used to be Bucky turned around "Come to talk to the asshole?"

Bucky walked forward "yeah, how is he?"

Tony glanced at Sean "Well, better now, but as bitter as Loki"

Bucky nodded "well, want to help out?'

Tony shook his head "Nah, I already tried, not giving me much, maybe you can get more"

Bucky nodded and looked at Sean "I have a few questions"

Tony nodded and walked away, he looked back at Sean and winked and disappeared. Bucky knelt down and he was on Sean's level "Well, you're going to tell me what I want to know"

Sean raised an eyebrow and kept his smirk to himself.

 _ **Tony**_

Tony was standing in the Operations Room. He was next to a console, eh was staring up at the large screen on the wall that had his recorded video he took of Sean. He watched he saw the footage play out and Steve got his leg broken and Tony sighed, he turned to see Rhodey standing behind him. Tony sighed "Well, we found the next baddy"

Rhodey gave Tony a look, and crossed his arms. Tony frowned slightly "What's up?"

Rhodey didn't say anything, he just watched the footage. He gritted his teeth and he looked at Tony "I guess I was right"

Tony sighed "Really, you're going to bring that up?"

Rhodey raised his eyebrows in surprise "Oh sorry if you were wrong"

Tony nodded and gave him a fake smile "We're not talking about this" he began to walk away and the others began to enter the Operations room. Rhodey slightly pierced his lips together and nodded "When should we talk about Tony?"

Tony turned around "Not now"

Rhodey nodded "Uh-huh"

Vision saw that they were not in very good conditions "Should we step out?" he asked looking at Tony and Rhodey

Rhodey shook his head "Nah, stay, Tony I told you we should look into it"

Tony scoffed "You did look into it remember, you found that he and his men went into a village in Pakistan and killed everyone."

"Well apparently with that" Rhodey pointed at the screen and the Sean on the screen spoke "You people will see"

Tony scoffed "Yeah and you stopped, don't go saying that if you kept looking that you could have stopped it"

Sam stepped forward "Guys, can we not argue"

"No, Tony" Rhodey said "We could have stopped it, we should have kept looking into it"

"The Government covered it up, they didn't want it to be known"

"I get that, but we could have stopped him from killing all those people. We had a chance and time, but no we stopped digging"

Sam sighed "Great"

Wanda looked at Rhodey "Steve told us not to"

Rhodey nodded "He did, but none of us told him what we found either, I'm sure he would have changed his mind"

"Really, Cap change his mind, your shittin' me right?" Tony scoffed

Rhodey glared at him, Visions stepped forward "I will admit I did question Captain Rogers' orders, but he didn't have the right to stop us from looking into it, when clearly we should have"

Wanda looked at Vision questionably "And pull a story the government wanted to keep quiet out into the light, really and it clearly was sensitive information"

Vision looked at her "The government had a right to do that, but it's been years since the event happened…"

"Clearly you don't know humans" Wanda said bitterly "There would have been a backlash"

"And the government would have known that we did it, there would be riots and people would get hurt, the Avengers get enough bad press as it is"

Rhodey snapped "People did get hurt!"

Sam looked at Rhodey "yeah, and as bad as it might be, we do not have the right to dig into a government's past"

"I work for the government" Rhodey said

Sam shook his head "Yeah, and how is that important? Really, innocent people were shot and killed. We would have lost their trust if we dug into National security information and just told everyone that the government covered up a failed experiment!"

"We could have stopped it" Rhodey hissed

"Yeah, if we ever found him" Sam shook his head and took a few steps back. Rhodey flared his nostrils and looked at Tony "I did tell you that this will come back on you didn't I?"

Tony frowned "Not everything that happens is my fault God dammit!" Tony walked up to Rhodey "I had no part in this"

Rhodey nodded "Yeah you didn't try and stop it"

"Neither did you"

"STOP!" Sam yelled

Rhodey looked at him "Shut up Wilson, Mr. Loyalty. Weren't you the one who wanted us to kill Natasha a few months ago?"

"Don't pull that one, it has nothing to do with what is going on"

"Sure it does" Rhodey said with a scoff "You're trying to be all good and loyal to Cap's decisions, when really you don't trust half of us here"

"You only trust Tony, maybe" Sam said bitterly

Rhodey sighed "It was our job to do something"

Tony chuckled "yeah I thought it was my job to protect the world with a program, look how that turned out"

"Ultron is not part of this"

Tony scoffed "Sure? Because it really feels like it. I made a fucking mistake Rhodes, this is not my fault"

"Yeah it's Steve's" Rhodey said

"Fuck you" Sam said

Rhodey glared at him "Want to put on your wings bird boy?"

Sam laughed "Real mature"

Wanda shook her head and turned around and Vison walked toward her "Wanda?"

She shook her head "You're going to blame this on Steve, really. He took us both in when he could have easily just let the government take us and do whatever they wanted. Damn you!" she said loudly. She looked at all of them "Damn you all!"

Sam sighed and Wanda put her hands to her head in frustration "Steve is a friend, not some boss"

Sam noticed that a chair started to shake as a red aura grew around it. Wanda gritted her teeth "He believes in us and everyone else, and we are arguing who is to blame?" she said in disgust "He took me in and gave me a home, when you made the machine that destroyed it" She said pointing at Tony

"He let you stay as well" She said toward Vision "You were supposed to be Ultron's new body and you have a fucking stone in your head that no one knows anything about. Steve didn't know if you could turn into another Ultron, but he decided to trust you, because he sees the best in you, and now you're all blaming him for what that maniac did? You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

Sam saw her eyes turn red and a red aura was growing around her, Tony walked forward "Wanda"

Wanda looked at him "Shut up Stark, you always criticize Steve, but he's your friend. Friends don't let another friend get blamed for something that isn't their fault" The chairs and the consoles all began to shake.

They all looked at her "Wanda" Vision said softly as he watched a chair slowly get crunched into a small piece of metal. Wanda shook her head "I can't believe all of you, my brother died for Clint, he died for this, and I fought you, and Steve took me in" her eyes began to fill with tears "I lost family and I gained a new one, but I wish my brother and I never met ANY OF YOU!"

All the chairs disintegrated and the consoles shook and the screens went white. She was breathing franticly. The doors opened "Wanda!"

Wanda looked and saw Clint standing there and she stopped and her eyes went back to normal and the consoles went back to normal. Clint looked at them "What the hell!"

Wanda was shivering and she was crying. Clint walked forward and he went up to Wanda as everyone else stayed away, except for Vision, he hadn't moved. He brought Wanda in an embrace "Calm down, its ok" he said softly

Wanda couldn't control her emotions and she cried into Clint's shoulder "Steve's in a coma" she sobbed

Clint nodded "I know, I know, he'll be ok. He's a tough guy"

Wanda slowly sank to her knees and Clint went down with her and she sat down and Clint held her as she cried. She held onto Clint tightly "I can't be here" she sobbed

"No, we want you here" he said softly and he looked at them, he glared and he nodded "I'm here, it's ok, just breathe"

Wanda choked and sobbed and tried to calm down and breathe, she sobbed loudly and she gripped Clint's jacket tightly. Wanda sobbed "I want him back"

Clint pierced his lips together and his chin started to tremble "I know"

Wanda sobbed and she shivered in his arms "I want Pietro back home"

"I know, I know. He's still here though, he's right here"

Wanda sobbed and she buried her face deeper into his chest, Clint looked at all of them "Get out of here, now" he said sternly

Tony was the last one to leave, Rhodey left first and Sam was next. Vision stood silently for a long time and he turned and walked away. Wanda was still sobbing, but she was calming down. Tony walked forward and knelt down and Wanda looked at him. He nodded "You're right, I'm sorry" he said

Wanda moved her hand and gripped Tony's hand tightly and he looked like he was going to cry and he nodded and stood up and walked away. Clint held Wanda till she was silent and she sniffed "You came back"

"I heard what happened, Fury called me. Where's Nat?"

"She left, she left after we found out everything wrong with Steve"

Clint nodded "She needs some space, ok, well can I walk you back to your room?"

Wanda looked at him and nodded. Clint smiled at her and wiped a tear away from her face "Nathaniel is doing well"

Wanda's face lit up "He is?"

"Yeah, I think he wants to meet his aunt Wanda"

Wanda sniffed and smiled and almost started crying again. Clint smiled "Some time, you have to visit"

Wanda nodded and sniffed and wiped her eyes. Clint nodded "You good?"

She nodded and he helped her stand "Ok, tell me more about your brother"

They started to walk toward the door and as they left the room, Wanda began to speak. Wanda sighed "There was this one time that we went walking through the streets of home and…"

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky tilted his head "Well, what do you, want to tell me?"

Sean sighed and turned his head away from him. Bucky inclined his head "Tell me what you want?"

"I want my men to be commended"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have killed all of those people and put Captain America in a coma. He would have helped you, but he's not awake right now. So you have to deal with me"

Sean laughed and he put his hand to his chest as he calmed himself down "I don't have to deal with you at all. James Barnes, the Winter Soldier"

Bucky frowned "How do you know my name is James Barnes?"

Sean shrugged "I can dig around"

Bucky frowned "You have Hydra files don't you?"

"I found them in ONI when I killed Jim Westbrook"

Bucky nodded "Ok, well. You know all there is to know about me then, so what's the plan?"

Sean frowned in confusion "Plan?"

Bucky nodded "You didn't kill all those people just so your men and best friend could be commended"

Sean tilted his head "That's exactly why I killed them, they don't pay attention till a large enough group is killed. I need them to listen"

"Would your men want you to do what you're doing?"

"They're not here, I don't know"

"What about your friend?"

Sean looked away from Bucky and his smug smile disappeared and he sighed "Jacob wouldn't have done what I did, but I'm not him. I did what I knew would work"

"You didn't think to actually sit down and talk?"

"Yeah and spend the next years of my life being in a government facility because of what I am"

"So, you're the Captain America that the Navy made"

"Yeah"

"What serum did they develop?"

Sean shook his head slowly and leaned forward, he smiled "They didn't use a serum, I'm the improved version"

Bucky took a few steps back and he shook his head "So you only want your men to be commended, no secret plot to take over the world, not even money?"

Sean shrugged "I never had such interests"

"Well now you're going to be in a cell for a very long time"

Sean nodded "I can live with that, if it meant that my men would be commended"

Bucky nodded "and if they weren't?"

Sean became serious and his face was grim "Then I am going to get out of here and kill anyone who gets in my way"

Bucky nodded and gave him a mocking smile "Good luck getting out of here" he tapped the containment cell with his metal hand. Sean nodded "I am patient, I can wait"

Bucky frowned "Well hope you enjoy your time in here"

Sean watched as Bucky walked away and left the room. He laid back and closed his eyes, he had slept in worse places. He smiled and he put his hands bac and rested his head back, he just kicked back and relaxed, he knew he would get out, but he wanted his men to be commended and he wasn't leaving till they did it, and if they wouldn't. He would take the opportunity that he was given.

 _ **Peter**_

Peter opened his eyes and he instantly felt his head throb and he groaned. He was in a room he barely remembered. He turned his head and looked over and he saw someone in a full body cast. He sighed and he looked at his own situation. His hand was in a cast and his rips were compressed and he could barely move. His back was hurt, he could walk in a few days though, thank you radioactive spider. Peter tried to move his broken hand, but it was aching and it burned as he tried to move it. He let it lay there motionless. He put his head back into the pillow and he closed his eyes. He wondered how Aunt May was. AUNT MAY?!

Peter sat up and he yelled in pain as he over exerted his back and he couldn't catch himself and he feel over the side of the bed and landed on the floor. His back hit the floor and he felt it crack and he yelled in pain and he gritted his teeth as he fought through the pain. A doctor rushed over "Mr. Parker, you're awake"

Peter didn't say anything, but that didn't mean he didn't try. He groaned a sentence that was supposed to be witty, but it came out as angry growls. He sighed as the doctor helped him up and put him back into the bed. The doctor checked his hand and he raised his eyebrows "It's almost healed, impressive"

Peter sighed as the pain faded away "How is my back?"

The doctor shrugged "Well you just fell on it"

Peter nodded "Yeah" he exhaled tiredly "Who's that?" he asked inclining his head at the guy in the full body cast.

"That would be Steve Rogers"

"What?" peter exclaimed, he knew Steve was hurt, but not that bad. The doctor nodded "Yeah, well the bones aren't the problem, they will heal just fine, the serum helps with that, but the damage to his brain is a different story, even though it could heal, some things may be lost, or not. The brain is still a mystery to the medical field"

Peter sighed "You ever seen _Lucy_?"

The doctor nodded "Yeah, but that movie is improbable"

Peter sighed "Maybe"

"You're a geek aren't you?"

"Nerd and Geek, and it was a good movie."

The doctor chuckled "You just like the actress don't you?"

Peter shrugged "She is beautiful, but it was a good movie, even if it was weird"

The doctor nodded "yeah, well, take it slow. You may heal fast, but no one bounces back from having their spin broken"

Peter looked at him "Watch me"

The doctor smiled "Well at least you're confident, you could be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life"

"If I didn't heal fast"

"Point taken, still, take it slow"

Peter nodded and the doctor walked away. Peter closed his eyes and he opened them, Tony was standing at the end of the bed. "Tony?" Peter asked

Tony chuckled "Well you certainly got your ass handed to you"

Peter sighed "He was tough, I think I might need that suit before long?"

Tony nodded and took a seat next to the bed, he looked at him "I think you better stop doing what you're doing for a while"

Peter frowned "Why?"

"Well for starters, whenever you get hurt. Your Aunt May is basically given a story by you, that is complete shit"

Peter sighed "It's better if she doesn't know"

Tony nodded "Yeah, but are you going to keep lying to her?"

Peter didn't look at him "She's safer not knowing"

Tony nodded "Maybe"

"I don't want her to be worried about every time I'm out doing something if she did know"

Tony nodded "I get it, you know I tried doing Iron Man by myself"

"Well, you told everyone that you were Iron man"

"That was after what happened with Obadiah"

"So what, you were going against the world by yourself?"

"Basically" Tony said with a tilt of the head and raised eyebrows.

Peter breathed slowly, his ribs still ached a little "So what story is Aunt May getting right now?"

Tony sighed "That you are hanging out with a friend"

Peter chuckled "I say that one a lot"

"You do know that she will find out, she's not stupid, although she is remarkably attractive for an aunt"

Peter sighed "You said that the first time I showed you what she looked like."

"My point is, that eventually people close to you will find out, I got busted by Pepper, now she knows it all. Aunt May will find out eventually, all I'm saying is be the one to tell her and not let her find you trying to get out of your suit that is riddled with bullet holes."

Peter chuckled "I'll think about it"

Tony smiled and nodded, he stood "Well I'll leave you to you know, heal"

Peter nodded and Tony walked away, Peter took a deep breath and he closed his eyes. He hoped he healed fast, he didn't know if he could spend a week in a bed.

 _ **State Department**_

The office was dark, and Ross was still in his office. He stood at his desk and he had his computer on, he sat down and he looked at the file. He stared at the name: Banner. Ross sighed and he lightly grumbled and closed his eyes. He looked at his other computer which was the one he used for work. He saw a satellite image of South America. He looked back at the file on the other computer and he glanced over and he saw a picture of Betty. He lightly bit his lip and shook his head and closed the laptop with the file. He rubbed his eyes, he didn't need to get that kind of stress again.

He looked at the picture of his daughter, he grabbed it and he stared at it for a long time, he almost felt like it could have been all night, but it wasn't. He slowly put the picture frame back. He hadn't spoken to Betty in years. He put his hands together and he looked at the closed laptop and he lightly tapped his foot. He nodded and he looked at Betty "Sorry Betty"

He opened the laptop and he grabbed a headset "We good to go?"

A deep voice that was heavily affected by the radio "Affirmative, the house is in view"

"I want this to be quick and clean, do not make him go green"

"Roger that, sir, should we…"

"Just watch and report, I need to know what he's up to?"

"Roger that"

"Ok, move in"

The strike team moved though the dark green brush of the forest. Seven of them moved forward in a line, they did their best not to break any twigs or make any sound. They slowly moved on a wooden shack, well it was a house, but it could be a shack. They stopped and stayed low "What do you got?"

"Target is inside, thermal shows him sitting at a desk"

"Ok, move up?"

They moved forward, the moon was high in the sky and it was hot, even for being at night. They got closer to the house "Extra quiet" one ordered.

They moved slowly and three crawled toward the house, they got to the wood walls and they didn't touch it as they got to their feet. "Set up the equipment"

Two grabbed equipment from two other's backpacks and they slowly and softly put the equipment together, they got it set up and aimed it into the house and they listened closely. There was a radio on and it seems that the target was listening to it. "We have reports of a man dressed like Captain America and he killed over three hundred people today, the people of New York, are stunned by the atrocity that took place today, and the Avengers were quick to act and took the man into custody. Over fifteen policemen were killed and people are calling for the Avengers to hand over the man responsible. We have not contact from the Avenger facility, it appears that no agency has attempted to contact them. It seems that the next for days will be in account of waiting."

The men looked at each other, "What do you got?" Ross asked

"The target is listening to the news" he whispered

"He's keeping up with what is going on"

"It would appear so"

They sat there and listened to dishes clatter as the target moved and walked over to the sink and looked out the window. He turned back toward the desk and stopped, eh glanced over toward them. "Shit, I think we've been made"

"He doesn't know we're here"

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Thermal has him going back to the desk"

"Ok, just keep listening"

"Sir, I recommend we pull out"

"Copy, we have his location and what he's doing. Get out of there"

"Copy that"

They began to move when the door suddenly opened and the target saw them. They put their gun up and aimed at him "Oh shit, he's seen us"

Ross cursed under his breath, and he stayed quiet.

Bruce looked at the seven men standing outside his house "Who are you, your Ross's men aren't you?"

"Stay calm, sir the target appears to be agitated"

Ross spoke into the mike "Get out of there"

Bruce, took a step forward "Can't he just leave me alone?"

One of the men fired and shot Bruce in the chest. Bruce fell back and hit the ground and he gasped for air as blood flowed out of the wound. "Hold your fucking fire!" one snapped

"Get out of there"

"The target sir"

"Get the hell out of there!" Ross ordered

Bruce put his hands into fists and he groaned. He closed his eyes and he opened them and his eyes glowed green. "Oh shit" one of the men said

"Run"

The seven men began to run and Bruce got to his feet and he yelled in pain and he started to grow bug and change. He roared loudly as Hulk came out. Hulk stood up and he looked at all the men running away from him and one fired at him as he took a step forward. He growled as he put his hand up and the bullets tapped against his arm. "Hold your fire!"

Hulk growled and ran forward, the men all turned around and fired. The leader cursed "Stop firing!" he ordered

They didn't listen as they continued to fire at the large green being coming toward them. Hulk grabbed one and he yelled as he threw him into a tree. Hulk beat his chest and knocked another out of the way and kicked another across the ground. They ran away as the Hulk chased them.

Hulk jumped forward and he landed in front of them and he roared and they fired at him again. There were only four left, Hulk put his hand up as bullets hit his face and his large hand. He growled in ager and grabbed a tree and pulled it out of the ground and kicked it forward. Two dove out of the way, and two got stuck between the rolling tree and a large rock and they got smashed between the two. One fired at him and the leader grabbed him "Stop firing" he ordered

Hulk looked at them and took a step forward, the other fired at him again. The leader shoved him away and Hulk ran forward and grabbed the one who fired at him and he threw him into a tree. The bark cracked as the body dented it. The leader stepped back and a twig snapped, it just wasn't his night. Hulk turned and growled and walked forward. The leader back up and he fell back and he crawled backward and got close to a tree and he stayed there. Hulk walked forward and he stood over the man and he got low and got close to his face and he gritted his teeth. The leader stared into his green eyes and he breathed quickly and his heart wanted to explode. Hulk pulled back a fist and he was about to hit him. Hulk held his fist back and he frowned and he slightly shook his head and he grunted and it seemed like he was arguing with himself. The man stared at him and he saw Hulk pull the punch back farther as he growled. He braced himself, but Hulk grunted again.

" _Stop?" Bruce said loudly_

" _No!"_

" _Let him go, he didn't do anything"_

" _He attacked me"_

" _He tried to stop the others form shooting at you"_

" _I don't care Ross is still coming for us"_

" _Ross is obsessed, just leave it alone"_

" _He won't leave me alone"_

" _Let him live"_

" _He deserves it"_

" _Hulk, stop!" Bruce spoke strongly_

" _WE have to leave again"_

" _Yes, but don't kill him, you shouldn't have killed any of them"_

" _What did you want me to do? Run away?"_

" _Yes"_

" _They shot you"_

" _Yes"_

" _And you still wanted them to live?"_

" _Yes, they were afraid"_

Hulk growled and he lowered his fist and he looked at the man. He got close and he grabbed him by the tactical vest he wore and brought him to his feet. Hulk looked down at the man, and he looked up in amazement of the giant green being. Hulk growled slightly and he stopped and breathed calmly and his face went from angry to sad "Leave me alone" He said in a low voice

The man widened his eyes and he watched as Hulk ran away and jumped into the air and disappeared, he stood there and he couldn't move. "What did he do?" Ross asked

The man spoke "He wanted me to leave him alone" he said

Ross sighed "Come back in"

"You got it, the others?"

"I'll take care of it"

"I didn't know Hulk could talk"

"He usually isn't in a good mood to talk, learn something new every day"

The man took a deep breath and he shook his head "Sir, are we going to do what he asked?"

"For now"

"For now?"

"He has to be tracked and…"

"Sir, he just killed six men and only because they shot at him, I didn't shoot at him and he almost killed me, he seemed to be conflicted with himself"

"Hulk reacts with emotion and instinct"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Banner is in there, but he doesn't control Hulk"

The man nodded and didn't know if that was true anymore. Hulk just left him and spoke to him, form other footage he seems to be a snarling beast, but just now, he seemed like a person. He sighed and he stepped out of the tree line and he saw a helicopter coming down to pick him up.

 **Author's Note: What do you guys think? Let me know in a review.**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sean**_

The cell was actually quite comfortable, except that there wasn't anything to lay on, except the floor. Sean laid on his back and he stared up at the ceiling of the cell. He closed his eyes and he began to think about how he killed Westbrook.

 _Sean opened his eyes and he gasped of air as he was surrounded by smoke and fire. He coughed and he was covered in dirt and dust, he coughed again and he spit dirt out of his mouth. He moved to his right and he saw Jacob laying there, motionless and most of him was gone. Sean crawled over to him, he bit his lower lip and held back tears as he rested his hand on his head. Sean closed his eyes and he shifted slightly and he stared at his best friend. He exhaled shakily and he gritted his teeth, he saw his dog tags, he grabbed them and pulled them off his neck. He held the bloody metal and he wiped the blood away from his name and he stared at it, he looked down and Jacob was gone, his eyes were closed and blood was leaking out of his mouth and the rest of him was…gone. Sean looked over and he found his legs, he turned his head to the right and found his hands. He shut his eyes and he inhaled deeply, he gripped the dog tags in his hand and he got to his feet._

 _Sean found Jacob's rifle, his hands were still attached to it, he pulled off the bloody hands and he held the rifle up and he went back to the house. He went up the stairs and he found Jackson and Boyd. He took their dog tags and he walked back down the stairs. He got back outside and he looked at all the destruction. He shook his head, all of it just because of a border dispute, the town was intact before Westbrook blew everything up. Sean walked over to his friend and he stood over him and he saw Natalie's face flash before his eyes. He knelt down and put his hand on Jacob's chest, or what was left of it. "I'm sorry" he said softly "I'll get him, I'll get him"_

 _Jacob was quiet and Sean stood up and he sniffed and he walked toward the exit of the town, or at least where the exit used to be._

 _Sixteen hours later…_

 _Sean was standing on the street where the bombing had taken place. He was in a hoodie and baggy clothes. He stared at the clean street and he nodded, he had one more thing to do. He went to Jacob's mother's house and he opened the mail box on the front of her porch and he stuffed a large amount of money into it. He walked away and he heard the door open and he stopped at the edge of the road and Jacob's mother stood at the door staring at him "Who are you?"_

 _Sean sighed and didn't look back "Me, I'm no one" Sean walked away and disappeared. Jacob's mother frowned and looked at her mailbox and she opened it._

 _Sean had grabbed a taxi and he paid the driver to take him to the next bus stop. He climbed out and paid the driver and he walked toward the stop and he waited for the bus that would take him to California. He sat on a bench and waited for seven hours, he didn't mind. He wasn't going to lose Westbrook, he knew where the man worked. Sean saw the bus that he wanted and he stood up and he waited for it to stop. He took a deep breath as the bust stopped and its breaks squeaked. Sean watched the doors open and he walked into the bus, he walked toward the back and sat down by himself. He kept his head down and he tried to look like he didn't want to be disturbed. The bus ride wasn't uncomfortable, but it was hot. Sean had decided to keep the hoodie on, and by the time he was out of Oklahoma he was sweating. He didn't mind though, he had just got back from the Middle East, he was used to it. He stared out of the window as he went through state to state. He was headed to the secret office of ONI, only he and his men and Westbrook knew where it was._

 _Sean was asleep as the bus drove into the state of California and he opened his eyes as if he knew where he was. He lifted his head off the window and he looked around. He was one of the few on the bus. He sat up straight and he saw the bus coming to its stop. Sean stood as the bus stopped, he was down the aisle and out of the bus as the door opened. He stepped out and started walking toward the city of San Francisco. He was a bit away, but he figured he would get a car, somehow. His solution was put before him as he saw two teenagers park in a lot next to a Sears. The Sears was next to the Local Game Shop. He walked into the lot and he got to the car, he grabbed the handle on the driver side door and he gripped it. He broke the handle and he opened the door, he climbed into the car and he closed the door with a hard slam, that the door got stuck where it was. He looked at the ignition and the keys were still in the car, Sean shook his head, idiots._

 _Sean turned the key and put the car in reverse and he drove out of the lot and down the road, he wasn't planning on stopping. He was about a half hour from the city limits and he was already prepared to do it, he wasn't going to sneak in, he was going to make it messy. He was sure Westbrook was probably celebrating on the new advancement that he had told him about and that he got rid of him. First mistake, he killed Jacob, second mistake he made him into a weapon, third mistake, he pissed him off._

 _Sean drove through the crowed city, it was early morning, but it was still crowded. Sean parked the car in an alley and he kicked the door open and it flew off the side and hit the wall. He got out of the car and he looked at it, those two kids are going to be in a lot of trouble. Sean kept his coat closed, he was in California and he looked like he should be in Washington State where it's cold. He walked passed people and they didn't even seem to notice, it was California, not much is too hard to understand._

 _Sean was almost at the office around noon, the sun was blazing hot and Sean wasn't even sweating. He stood outside the main building, he knew that the real facility was underneath it. Sean smirked and he opened his coat and he reached in and he pulled out Jacob's rifle. He cocked it and he heard people scream as he aimed at the office, he walked forward and he heard the doors lock. He kicked the metal door open and he saw a blast shield starting to close, he reached up and stopped it with his hand. He held it still as it fought against him. He walked through and he let go, it slammed down and he was now in the building and they locked everyone else out. What a stupid choice. Sean fired at the two woman at the main desk, he killed them both and he walked over to the desk and he pressed a button underneath the desk and a wall to the right opened and a hidden door was there to be seen._

 _He walked toward the hidden door and a large group of Federal Officers aimed at him, he didn't hesitate, he fired at them as he walked toward the door. He took a bullet to the shoulder, and he didn't even react to it. He got to the door and he grabbed the middle and he pulled one side open. He got shot in the back six times and he turned his head and looked behind him. The remaining officers were stunned and he took that as an opportunity. He fired and killed them. He pulled the mag out and grabbed another one and slammed it into the gun. He looked back at the hidden door that was now open and he looked down a hidden hallway. He walked through it and he stomped forward as he heard rushed voices and boots slamming against the floor. He smiled, they knew he was coming, and now they were all going to die._

 _Sean rounded the corner and he got shot by a line of Naval Officers. He staggered back and he fell back onto the ground. The officers stopped firing and they started to move forward. Sean opened his eyes and swung the rifle and fired in a line that caught six in their legs. Sean got to his feet and grabbed one and broke his neck, Sean shot two more and he kicked another into the wall. Sean knelt down and shot six more officers. He stood and he was out of ammo, he pulled off his coat and he slung the rifle over his back and he pulled out two pistols on his thighs, and got to work._

The door opened and Sean inclined his head and he looked at the door that opened, but no one was there. Sean sat up and he got to his feet. Sean frowned and then Bucky came into view and Sean kept his face stern and non-expressing. The Bucky nodded and smiled "We need patience my friend"

Sean took a step forward "I can wait"

"Good, we have some things to get into order before…well before you get out of here"

Sean nodded "They're busy with their wounded, let me know when the time is right"

Bucky nodded "Stay alert my friend"

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was sitting in a chair that was in front of the medical bed that Steve was lying in. He was leaning forward and his arms were resting on his knees, he kept his head low and stared at him. Bucky moved his eyes over Steve's legs, to his arm. He glanced at the heart monitor and it was beeping strongly. He exhaled and closed his eyes, he leaned back in the chair and he just stared at him. He didn't really know what to do, he was at a loss. Sean was locked up, Niko was still alive, and they didn't know where he was, and Yelena was still out there. Bucky shook his head, they hadn't really solved anything. If anything they just added another name onto the list of people that are dangerous. Bucky frowned as he thought about Sean, the guy clearly hates the government. Well they butchered the names of his men, Bucky didn't know how he would be if that happened to anyone he knew. He would have to guess he would react like Sean, maybe not the kill hundreds of people part.

Bucky closed his eyes, what would Steve do right now? He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. He shook his head, he could guess that Steve would figure out what the hell happened to Sean and his men and what ONI covered up. Bucky nodded, but what would he do? Bucky pondered on that thought, what would he do? How would James Barnes handle this situation? Bucky was disappointed that he didn't know the answer, he didn't even know what the Winter Soldier would do. Well he would probably get orders and follow them to the letter. Bucky chuckled bitterly at that thought, he didn't know what to do. James Barnes or Bucky would probably do what Steve would have done, the Winter Soldier would kill everyone and not ask questions, what the hell would he do? Bucky didn't really know who he was, he wasn't the Bucky that Steve knew and he wasn't the Winter Soldier that Natasha knew. He was somewhere in between, and that was a damn mystery.

Bucky leaned forward again and closed his eyes, he rubbed his hands together and he took a deep slow breath. Bucky opened his eyes after a few minutes of breathing deeply, he didn't feel any more relaxed than a cornered snake. Bucky looked at Steve and he stared at his bandaged face and he slowly nodded. He was going to do what he thought was right. Bucky stood up and he looked at Steve. "I'll be here when you wake up" he said softly. He chuckled "I'm about to do something stupid"

Bucky turned and walked toward the door, he left the medical bay and Steve was left lying there, he was alone besides the doctors and Peter in the corner. Steve's hands were propped up as they were red and swollen. His cheeks had healed, and his fingers weren't broken anymore, but all his bones would heal, his brain though was another story.

Bucky walked toward Steve's office and he was almost there when he walked around a corner and saw Sam. Sam noticed him and stopped what he was doing and walked over to him. Bucky kept walking and Sam followed next to him "Got a plan?" Sam asked

"Yeah"

"And it is?"

"I am going to look into the United States Government"

Sam raised his eyebrows "Steve didn't want us doing that"

Bucky nodded "Yeah, Steve wouldn't, but I would"

Sam smirked "Well I guess you'll be fine"

"I used to eat top secret information for breakfast"

Sam laughed softly "Well, I guess Gerald will help there"

"Uh, no. He likes to stay out of governments"

"So just people and organizations?"

"Basically"

"Well you'll be on your own"

Bucky nodded as they got to Steve's office "Kind of the idea" he pulled the door open and he walked in, Sam followed and Bucky walked over to Steve's computer. "The Avengers cannot be caught looking into the government, but the Winter Soldier can"

Sam grabbed Bucky by the arm "You don't need to take that kind of risk"

Bucky looked at him and he sighed "Yes I do, the Winter Soldier can take more black on his file, the Avengers can stay all goody, goody"

Sam sighed "The Avengers aren't goody, goody"

Bucky looked up at him teasingly "Then I guess you won't mind if I do this then"

Sam shrugged "I couldn't stop you"

"Good point" Bucky said smiling

Sam shook his head "I will be in the Operations room, just call when you need anything"

Bucky nodded "Will do"

Sam left and Bucky took a seat and he began to type into the computer and he hacked into it, he needed to make sure it didn't get seen as Steve doing it. Bucky began the onslaught of trying to break through the United States fire wall. He pressed the keys rapidly and he smirked as he got in. He sighed "They need to update some things"

Bucky moved through the files and the departments and found ONI, he got in and he began to look into them. After almost an hour, it was amazing what they weren't involved in. Bucky had sifted through what seemed to be endless files on numerous targets and other assets. ONI had been involved with a lot of things over the year, even the guy who gave Stark a bit of grief when he started. Obadiah Stane, the guy who built Stark Industries with Howard Stark. Funny how he dealt under the table, but not surprising. Bucky noted that ONI never worked with Red Room or Hydra, good for them, but they did often talk to an organization called Department X. Bucky made a mental note to investigate Department X later, right now he was focused on ONI.

He had been through file upon file and eh still couldn't find anything on a Sean Richardson or a Captain America. Except for the dossier that they had on Steve, which everyone had, Bucky went a little deeper and he found something interesting. He found a file that contained Sean's dead men, but he was not among them, makes sense. He felt like he finally struck gold as he looked at the file of a: Gillard Boyd. He was killed during his unsanctioned and AWOL operation in Pakistan where he died. His family wasn't very big, just a sister and a mother. Bucky looked into them, the sister went on to move to London, the mother however killed herself with sleeping pills. Bucky sighed and decided to move on. He read the file of a: Tom Jackson, he was also killed in the same unsanctioned and AWOL operation in Pakistan, he actually left no one to grieve. His family died in the 9/11 attack, his wife was in the second tower.

Bucky looked away from the screen for a few moments, their daughter was with her when it happened. Bucky took a silent moment and looked back at the screen. He moved on, he got to Jacob Bronson that was Sean's closest friend. Bucky read up and Jacob had a mother, he used to have a father and sister but they were both dead. The father drank himself to death and put a bullet through his skull, the sister died in the Oklahoma City bombing in 1995. Bucky looked away from the screen, everyone that was involved in this had some family issues. Bucky knew Boyd and Jackson were not the important one right now, he looked at Jacob Bronson, he stared at the picture of the man whose friend killed hundreds of people in New York. He looked right into the dead man's eyes in the picture, he frowned. Jacob was the key right now, it was the whole reason that Sean was doing what he was doing. Bucky leaned back in the chair and his back cracked slightly from his propped sitting positon and he got onto his communicator and he went to a private channel. He called the one person who could help when looking for someone. Bucky waited for the connection, he wouldn't be able to see him this time. Static came through then a loud voice "James!" Gerald said cheerfully

Bucky smiled "Hey Gerald"

"So what do you require?"

"How do you know I need something, this could be a social call"

Gerald chuckled "You never call me for a social call, you would have come in person"

"True, ok. I want you to look into a Jacob Bronson"

"Bronson, got it, want to find the man?"

"He's dead, I want you to find anyone he may have met during his life"

"James, can't you give me a challenge?"

"He's a disgraced Marine"

Silence came and then Gerald sighed heavily "Ok, that's helpful, it'll take a while, a lot of life to cover"

"That's ok, contact me when you have something that is interesting"

Gerald chuckled "Don't I always"

"Every time"

Bucky disconnected the call and he took a deep breath, Jacob Bronson made him interested in why Sean was doing what he was doing, there had to be more than just a simple vendetta toward the government. Bucky stood and he decided he would go see Hill, not much for him to do.

 _ **Sean**_

One thing about the containment cell that they had him in, he was alone and it was quiet, much like his house in Montana. He was sitting against the glass and he had his head back, he was daydreaming, remembering, looking back on the day that he changed.

 _Sean leapt over a crate and he brought the guy he grabbed with him and broke his neck as he slammed him down across it. Sean hit the floor and rolled as they fired at him. He came to his feet and he stood and fired his pistols at them. He got one in the leg and another in the throat. Sean dove across the floor and slid across the floor behind a large metal container. He got to his feet and dropped one of the pistols and reloaded the other by slamming another mag in. He cocked the pistol back and peered around the metal crate and he fired at the four men by the door he wanted to get through. He saw a fire extinguisher and he shot it. The bullet clanged against it and the side exploded outward and white smoke flew out of it. Sean ejected the mag and he slammed another into the pistol and he cocked it quickly and blind fired around the crate. He took his hand away and eh held the pistol close. He looked around, he didn't see a good way to get around he took a deep breath. He was going to get dirty. He walked out from behind the crate and eh stared down the large group of officers that were in his way, he aimed and fired at them as he walked forward. He shot two and a bullet hit him in the ribs, he barely felt it as he kept walking._

 _The officers fired at the lone man and they hit him with bullet after bullet, but he wasn't stopping. One went to shut the door down and a bullet went through his hand and another into his neck, blood splattered against the floor. Sean fired his last shot and he dropped the pistol and ran forward. The officers were taken off guard a she charged at them, one dove out of the way as another stood dumbstruck as Sean grabbed him and punched him into a wall. Sean dodged a barrage of bullets and he kicked one in the face and his nose broke and his jaw snapped._

 _Sean ducked a punch and he grabbed the man by the arm and snapped it backwards and as he howled in pain he brought him down on his knee, breaking his ribs. Sean whipped around and grabbed his head and snapped his neck. Sean ran toward the door that he needed to get through and he got shot four times in the back. He turned toward the woman who shot him, he walked toward her and she fired three more rounds and they went into his chest. He kept walking toward her, unharmed by the bullets. She dropped her gun and he grabbed her arm and he broke it and he head butted her. She fell back and hit the floor, she was in exhilarating pain from her arm and he walked over her and he grabbed her other arm, he pulled with no emotion and ripped her arm out of her socket. She screamed in pain as blood squirted from her stump and she stared up at Sean, who was holding her lifeless arm in his hand. He dropped her arm and stomped on her chest and her bones and lungs were turned into mush as her chest cavity caved in and crushed itself._

 _Sean turned toward the open door and he walked through it, the remaining officers were retreating. Sean walked down the slanted floor and he came to a long hallway and he rounded the corner and there he was. Jim Westbrook was at the end of it, he had a sniper with him "Well, look who came crawling back" he taunted at him_

 _Sean took a breath "You'll pay for what you did to them"_

 _Westbrook laughed "You know when I shot those missiles at you, you should have died"_

" _If I was normal"_

 _Westbrook nodded "Got me there, maybe I shouldn't have made you indestructible"_

 _Sean nodded "You shouldn't"_

 _Westbrook looked at the snipe that stood next to him "Kill him"_

" _You know that won't hurt me" Sean called down to him_

 _Westbrook nodded "Sure it will"_

 _Sean began to walk forward and he started to run. The sniper knelt down and aimed, he took a breath and exhaled. He squeezed the trigger and the rifle fired. The shot echoed throughout the walls and the bullet flew down the hallway and hit Sean in the shoulder. Sean stopped as the bullet went into his shoulder and blood poured out of the wound. Sean gasped as another hit him in the lower ribs. He fell to his knees and another hit him in the upper chest and he fell back. He gasped for air as he stared up at the ceiling and he could feel warm blood flowing down his shirt._

 _He blinked and Westbrook and the sniper were standing over him. Westbrook smirked "Surprise, new metal that we were allowed to have a small sample of. Can you guess what it's called?" he spoke as he knelt down_

 _Sean gurgled as blood was in his mouth, Westbrook chuckled "It's called Adamantium, the most indestructible metal that we have discovered, it's the cousin of Vibranium, what I would do with Vibranium if Wakanda would let us have it"_

 _Sean glared up at him and grabbed him by the throat, Westbrook growled slightly "What a mess you have made" He choked_

 _Sean sighed and he felt his eyes getting heavy "I'm going to kill you"_

" _Good luck" Westbrook said with a smile._

 _Sean closed his eyes and Westbrook yanked his hand away from his throat. Westbrook looked at the sniper "Two in the head"_

 _The sniper nodded and he pulled back the bolt and ejected the casing and quickly put the bolt back into place loading the next round. He aimed at Sean's head. Sean grabbed him by the ankle and squeezed and crushed the sniper's leg. He yelled in pain and Sean grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down, Westbrook ran deeper into the facility. Sean grabbed the sniper by the throat and crushed his neck. Sean clambered to his feet and he took a deep breath as he grabbed the rifle._

 _He shook his head as he walked forward, he held the rifle close and he got to the end of the hallway and eh came to a balcony. He looked down and he saw seven men laying on tables and they were being prepped for surgery, he saw Noah Burstein. Westbrook was down there and he looked up and fired at him. Sean got back and he heard him yelling "Get them out of here!"_

 _Sean came over the railing and aimed and fired, the Adamantium bullet went through a computer screen and hit one of the patient in the head. "They're not going anywhere!" he yelled down. Noah gaped as he saw Sean "You told me he was dead" he said looking at Westbrook_

" _I'm not dead" Sean said_

" _Clearly" Westbrook said_

" _What the hell is this, more recruits?"_

" _Better ones"_

 _Sean gritted his teeth "You killed them so you could have more?"_

" _You see, we want super soldiers, you are one, but your men weren't"_

" _So you killed them"_

" _Loose ends, plus we made improvements"_

 _Noah took a step forward and Sean aimed at him "Don't"_

 _Westbrook glanced at Noah and walked forward "You see, now we have implanted chips so they don't do anything that we don't want them to"_

" _That's more of a weapon than a soldier"_

" _Same difference, just this time we tell them when to shoot"_

" _And who to shoot"_

 _Westbrook sighed "You really are like Steve Rogers, he would never had gone along with this, but he's dead, good thing for us. I don't think he'll mind"_

 _Sean took a breath and he looked at Noah "You are nothing but a mad scientist"_

" _I get paid" Noah said_

 _Sean shook his head "This isn't right"_

" _It's what we need" Westbrook said "Soldiers that don't question orders"_

" _The soldiers today don't question orders"_

" _What are you doing right now?" Noah asked_

 _Sean gritted his teeth "I can't, I won't let you do this"_

" _You only have one bullet left" Westbrook said with a smirk_

 _Sean nodded "And I'll use it wisely"_

 _Noah and Westbrook watched Sean as he stood there. Sean looked at the large room below and he looked at Westbrook, he aimed at him. "Remember what a great enemy once said: Cut off one head, two more will take its place"_

 _Sean growled in anger "You quote a Nazi, but I'll cut off two heads and burn the body" he aimed and shot at a large tank and the bullet went straight through it and it exploded._

 _The room shook as the tank expelled fire and it made another explode. Sean dropped the rifle and fell over the railing. He landed on a console and he pushed himself to his feet, he groaned and he walked forward as fire began to cover most of the large room. He found Westbrook and blood was running down his face and he looked at him "You little fuck!"_

 _He ran forward and Sean grabbed by the throat "I just ended your scheme"_

" _Yeah, and what do you think will happen, there will be another scheme, a Nazi may have said that, but it's true, kill me, then someone will take over what I'm doing"_

" _The government won't allow it"_

 _Westbrook laughed loudly "The government doesn't know shit, these private organizations" he chuckled "They'll change things, so you failed"_

 _Sean shook his head "This super soldier dream is a curse"_

 _Westbrook laughed again "You naïve prick, look around, you may have stopped me, but you won't be able to stop countries from doing this"_

 _Sean scolded him "This is for my men" he grabbed his arm and snapped it back, Westbrook yelled and Sean shoved him back and he punched his hand into his stomach. Westbrook gasped as Sean moved his hand up through his organs and found his small beating heart and he crushed it. Westbrook gagged and blood spilt out of his mouth, Sean looked at him "Killed you"_

 _Sean pulled his hand out of him and he let him fall to the floor. Sean looked around and the blazing flames licked the edges of the walls. Sean found Noah and he was laying on the floor, he looked at Sean "You going to kill me too?"_

 _Sean knelt down and he looked at him "No" he said softly_

 _Noah widened his eyes and he was crushed by debris and he couldn't feel his legs. Sean shadowed out the light "I have a use for you"_

 _Noah swallowed and Sean lift the debris off of him and he saw a large room that was untouched by flames and files were everywhere. Sean nodded and he grabbed Noah and dragged him to the room._

Sean sighed as he remembered surviving that fire and taking the files and Noah to Montana, he spent the next years of his life learning all about the other organizations and the super soldiers of the world. Sean kept Noah close so he could help explain some things. Sean nodded and he closed his eyes and tried to remember something better.

 _ **Bucky**_

The facility was a mixture of busy personnel and then other personnel who weren't really doing anything. The idea of finding Niko was not in the topic of discussions, the new guy took the spot light. Bucky got to Hill's office and he stood at the door, he put his hand on the fogged up glass and he pushed the door forward. He saw Hill at her desk, busy with reports, her second job. He walked in and he noticed that she was actually reading them, not like Steve who would read, but then get bored. He smiled and he took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of her desk, he glanced around her office, he hadn't spent a lot of time in here. He saw a couch to the left, he guessed she slept there a lot, he saw a wall covered with pictures of places, he didn't know if it was places she's been or wants to go. He stared at her, she didn't notice him, and she was still reading the report.

Bucky nodded and he cleared his throat and Hill jumped and looked at him. She sighed quickly and smiled "Could have let me know that you were coming"

Bucky shrugged "What's the fun in that?"

Hill rolled her eyes "Well with the new guy and the fact that Steve is in a coma, you are taking this very well"

Bucky shrugged "Steve would want to stay busy"

"So what do you want?"

"Is this secretly how you treat me at work?" he asked with a smile

Hill side glanced him and she moved her hair behind her ear "No, just, I'm busy with these"

Bucky nodded "I get it, work is taken seriously"

Hill shook her head slightly at his banter "Well someone has to do it"

"Where's Fury?"

"Helicarrier, thought he would be more useful there"

Bucky nodded "I think I'll head up there in a few"

Hill looked up from her report she had in her hands "Going back to work?"

"Well, I need to do something"

Hill nodded "You know, you could help out here"

"I am, I just looked into our friend in the containment cell, and ONI"

Hill frowned "You hacked into a department of the United States government?"

"Yeah, I figured…"

"Bucky!" she exclaimed

"What?" he asked

Hill dropped the report "As nice as it was, you can't just go hacking into National security information"

Bucky sat back "Hmm, not really information if it technically doesn't exist"

"What?"

"The government wants to keep this quiet, the whole story of Sean Richardson is one bad dream for the government"

Hill sighed "We couldn't have stopped you if we tried"

"If _you_ tried maybe"

Hill looked at him, she looked back at her report and Bucky stood. She kept her eyes off of him as he walked around the desk and stood behind her. He stood close behind her chair and he moved his real hand through her hair and caressed her neck softly. Hill closed her eyes as his hand rubbed her head and she sighed as it felt nice, she felt his metal hand do the same thing and she shivered slightly from its cold touch, but it slowly got warm as her skin made contact with it. Bucky kept both his hands behind her head and his thumbs went behind her ears. Hill slightly moaned as she shivered from his touch "Bucky" she said

Bucky leaned down and he whispered in her ear "Just relax" he said softly and he moved his fingers up the back of her head. She let go of the report and she kept her eyes closed and she could feel his breath tickling her scalp as it glided across her hair. Bucky smiled softly as he lightly rubbed her head "You could use a break"

Hill opened her eyes and her eyes moved toward him "These are important"

Bucky nodded and he leaned down and he moved his mouth around her neck, he breathed softly. She exhaled as his breath tickled and his scruffy cheeks rubbed against her skin. Bucky inhaled deeply as he moved his hands down her arms. Hill closed her eyes and let a long breath leave her as she felt her body become warm, and her heart beat thumped in her ears. She moved her hand and took his metal hand in hers and pulled him forward. He didn't follow and he put his lips on her neck, her soft smooth skin and he lightly sucked on her neck. She moaned as he took his lips away and he pulled her to her feet. He turned her around and she faced him, her hand went to his face and she kissed him as he stood before her. Her chair rolled away and he pushed her against her desk. Hill moaned against his mouth as their lips caressed and pressed against each other.

Bucky kissed her and he moved his hand to her back and he slowly pushed her back and she laid across her desk, her back on the reports she was reading. He took his lips away and he kissed her neck and she moaned and arched her back. Hill closed her eyes and he held her close and he moved his lips down her neck to her collar bone, he put his hand on her hip and slowly moved it to the zipper of her suit. Hill opened her eyes and she looked at him as his fingers grabbed her zipper. "The door isn't locked"

"Don't care" he moaned as he placed his lips on hers.

Hill felt his hand slowly undo her zipper and she moaned as his metal hand grabbed her breast and lightly massaged it.

 _ **Natasha**_

The apartment was quiet, except for the light sound of the cars below in the street. The sun had disappeared and the stars had come out, even if the lights of the city made the sky seem black. Natasha was awake, she was laying on the bed. She was in the flannel shirt that she had fallen asleep in. She didn't feel like moving, she didn't feel like doing anything. She didn't even want to go back to the facility and stare at Steve, Steve. She had her head in a pillow and she closed her eyes and she bit her lips slightly as she thought about their situation. Natasha took a deep breath and she opened her eyes. She looked at her left hand and how her ring was gone. She lightly rubbed her fingers over where it should be, she swallowed down the thought of him never waking up. She shook her head, she shouldn't be thinking about these things, it was Steve, he survived for seventy years being frozen he'll wake up. She kept telling herself that so she didn't break down into tears thinking about it. She closed her eyes again, but this time tears were at the corners of her eyes and she fought them. How could she not freak out right now? Steve was in a body cast, his brain was injured enough that it put him into a coma, and the damage could be shirt term or long term, he could forget everything or he could just wake up and say something witty. She put her hands to her face, she hoped for the witty remark.

She sniffed and she took her hands away and she looked at the empty space on the bed and she tried to think about something better. She wish she could remember everything, but some things were still fuzzy. She gritted her teeth as she tried to remember a time that she didn't, the two months after Steve got shot by Rumlow in New York. She didn't remember those two months, she didn't know if Steve did either, but the others do. They hadn't had any contact from her or Steve for two months, not till it was a week or two from Thanksgiving. She opened her eyes and she lightly smacked the bed, she wished she could remember it.

She laid back and pulled herself into a ball and tried to get warm, her feet were cold. She closed her eyes and just kept the idea of those two months on her mind. She kept her mind going about it, fantasizing about it, what exactly they did for two months, what the hell did they do? She thought about it so much that she soon put herself to sleep thinking about it.

 _Natasha opened her eyes and she was in a long hallway, she frowned as she looked around, she was in Red Room. Not the type of memories she wanted to remember, she was in her clothes that she wore on the Helicarrier when she first met Steve. Her red shirt and black leather jacket. She looked down the hallway and she saw the door at the end slam open. A white light came out of it and Natasha shielded her eyes and she could feel cold air coming from it. She lowered her arm and she saw Miss Kudrin standing at the door. "Come my dear" she said softly_

 _Natasha didn't move, her feet were frozen to where she stood, Miss Kudrin held a clipboard in her arms and she chuckled "My dear, come, it is time"_

 _Natasha looked closer and she saw the table that she dreaded, she saw her thin smile, Natasha shook her head. Miss Kudrin frowned "Natalia, come here" she said coldly_

 _Natasha didn't know why, but her feet started to move on their own, she got closer toward the door and Miss Kudrin. She smiled "That's better" she said delighted, but clearly running out of patience._

 _Natasha didn't know why she was walking toward, she got to Miss Kudrin and her hand grabbed her arm "Come my dear"_

 _Natasha looked at the room and the table that she knew what happened to her. She felt her heart suddenly start to run and she felt fear feed into her and she started to tremble. Miss Kudrin looked at her "Lay on the table dear"_

 _Natasha stared at the table and she felt cold, no warmth, nothing but cold. She glanced at Miss Kudrin and she frowned "Natalia, get on the table"_

" _No" she said through a trembling voice_

" _No?" Kudrin questioned_

 _Natasha shook her head and she could feel the cold frozen air touching her throat. She felt Miss Kudrin's grip increase on her arm "Natalia"_

 _Natasha pulled her arm away and turned around, she walked into Winter Soldier. She looked up at him and her eyes were terrified. He stood there and he looked at her "Natalia, do as you are told" he said_

 _Natasha looked at Miss Kudrin and at him, she shook her head. Natasha looked to her right and Yelena was standing there. She crossed her arms and smiled "Told you"_

 _Natasha put her hands into fists and her hands were freezing, she took a step back and she heard a chuckle. She turned around and Niko stood there and the table had turned into a chair. Niko tilted his head and smiled "We just want you to see your potential"_

 _Natasha backed up and walked into Winter Soldier and he grabbed her by the arms "We all want you to succeed"_

" _Except me" Yelena added_

 _Natasha felt Winter Soldier push her toward the chair, she shook her head. Miss Kudrin came into her view and walked backwards "Welcome to the world my dear"_

 _Natasha shook her head and tried to get out of Winter Soldier's grip, but he fought against her and kept pushing her toward the chair. Natasha swung her arm to fight, but Winter Soldier grabbed it and snapped it, she yelled in pain as her arm was broken. Winter Soldier pushed her forward and Niko held his hand out in acceptance and they put her in the chair. Niko locked her wrists into place and her feet were tied down. Natasha looked around terrified and Miss Kudrin and Winter Soldier and Niko stood in front of her. She saw Yelena in the background and she saw her standing next to the door and she closed it with a loud slam._

 _Niko looked at her "I spent years perfecting my technique"_

 _Natasha remembered this, she was taken by Niko and he brainwashed her. She shook her head, Niko smiled "Don't worry, I won't do too much damage"_

 _Natasha was shaking in her restraints and she tried to break out of them, but Niko stood next to a machine and he grabbed the leaver. "Time" he said and pulled the leaver down and Natasha shook violently as she felt herself leaving and something else taking her place. Niko laughed loudly "Feel it, the fear, and the pain, feel the freedom. Your true self"_

 _Natasha threw her head back and she stared up at the light and she closed her eyes and she shook violently and her mind went blank. They were all laughing, and Natasha could hear them as her vision went dark. Yelena laughed loudly "Pathetic"_

 _Miss Kudrin chuckled and her voice echoed in Natasha's ears "Welcome to the world my dear, my Black Widow"_

 _Winter Soldier laughed "You thought I cared about you, how, could anyone love you?"_

 _She closed her eyes and Niko's laughter was the last thing she could hear as she felt herself disappear._

 _Natasha opened her eyes, she was in a room that was filled with old computer consoles and a long window that went around one side of the wall. The dark grey sky loomed out beyond it. Natasha blinked as she shivered from the cold, she turned to see herself, she almost stepped back, but she saw Steve fly past her and blocked an attack from herself. Natasha watched as Steve and she fought each other, she frowned as she saw Steve get hit in the ribs numerous times. He blocked her kick and punched her, she staggered back but came back with a low jab to the thigh and another shot to the ribs. Natasha watched as Steve was saying something to her, but she couldn't hear anything, she just saw his lips moving._

 _She watched as Steve got her back and hit her into a wall and he bent down and punched her in the knee. Natasha remembered that pain of her broken leg that Steve had broken, she never did remember exactly how he did it, till now. Steve stopped fighting and he rested his hand against her face, she watched as the Natasha that was facing him spoke with tears in her eyes. Natasha watched as she saw her face slowly contort back to being cold as stone. She took a step forward and saw herself pulled a knife out and stab Steve in the chest. Natasha gasped in horror and ran forward, she got close and just as she went to catch Steve, she went through them and she was in a different place entirely. Natasha looked around confused and she saw the doors to the gym at Stark Tower, Avenger Tower at the time. She walked toward them and then they flew open and she stopped, she saw Niko pulling someone by their leg. She watched as Niko dragged her through the open doors and she was yelling a name: "STEVE!"_

 _Natasha watched as her and Niko disappeared and she looked through the doors and there he was. She rushed forward as Steve laid there, a pool of blood forming around him. Natasha got to her knees and tried to touch him, but her hand just went through him, she leaned back as his closed eyes and his chest wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing. She blinked as someone ran through her and she widened her eyes as Clint moved Steve and pulled out the knife protruding from his back, he checked Steve's pulse and he started to give him CPR. He pressed down on his chest as Bruce came running. Natasha closed her eyes and she put her face into her hands as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and everything stopped, no noise, only the feeling of the warm sun on her. Then a voice spoke, "Nat?"_

 _Natasha opened her eyes and she was on the bed of Sam's house in D.C. she was holding a towel and she watched as Steve walked toward her. She exhaled softly as he sat down, he leaned forward and gave her a kind look, his eyes were thoughtful and sincere "What's going on?" his voice spoke again and she blinked and she opened her eyes and she was in a different setting. She was laying down on a bed and she had a thin blanket wrapped loosely around her body. She didn't know why at the moment, but she was smiling, then she saw Steve enter the room and a chair was out for him. She smiled a little wilder as she remembered what she wanted. She looked at him as he took in the sight, she couldn't help but smile at him. Natasha wasn't thinking, she was remembering "Sit" she said_

 _Steve walked forward and took a seat and he glanced at the sketch book and the pencil laid out for him. Natasha took a breath "I want you to draw me, you might as well get used to a live model"_

" _I could get used to it" he said to her and his voice hinted at something that she was going to explore later. Steve seemed to looking for words and he spoke "I like the blanket"_

 _Natasha couldn't help but tease him "When you're done drawing me, you can rip it off me" she spoke softly and seductively._

 _Steve looked at her and opened the sketch book and went to a blank page and he started to draw her._

Natasha opened her eyes and she sat up, she was alone and in the very same bed, she swallowed and eh throat was dry, she was breathing heavier than she would have expected. She was covered in sweat and she moved her legs over the edge of the bed and she took a deep breath. She actually remembered something, a lot of it was horrifying, but it ended nicely. Natasha took a deep breath and she stood. The room was dark, she didn't know how long she had slept, but it was long enough. She walked over to the dresser and she looked at the coins that riddled the top of it, she saw small things of paper and just little things that showed that Steve was normal. She ran her hand across the smooth wood and she turned toward his desk. She walked toward it and she looked at the compass on his desk, it was still open and Peggy stared back at her.

She looked at the picture of the Howling Commandos and the smiling group. She smiled softly and she turned around and she looked back at the bed, she took a deep breath and she walked out of the room.

 _ **Clint**_

He hadn't spent a lot of time at the facility like the others, so the fact that they had like an entire room was interesting, but not surprising. He was standing next to Wanda's desk and he looked at her computer. Wanda was sitting on her bed, Clint smirked slightly "So what do you look up on here?"

Wanda looked over at him "Oh, nothing really"

"Really?" he asked with a small smile "Don't you kids look up YouTube videos?"

"On occasion, when I listen to music"

"Have you learned much from the experiences of the Internet?"

"Not on it that much, never really cared for technology when I grew up in Sokovia"

Clint nodded and he thought about Pietro, he sighed "So, you homesick?"

Wanda chuckled slightly "I feel like I'm five again"

"Sorry, just the dad in me" he said and he smiled "I bet Lila would like you, hell she likes everyone"

Wanda smiled and she looked down at her hands and she frowned "Clint?"

Clint looked away from the computer "Yeah"

"Why did you come back?"

"Well Fury called me"

"I mean, why did you come back before what happened to Steve?"

Clint nodded "You mean the whole facility being almost destroyed by the Adaptoid invasion thing"

Wanda nodded with a smile "Yes the Adaptoid invasion thing" she said

Clint chuckled as her accent made it sound funnier. He walked over and sat down next to her on the bed "Well, I saw that you guys still needed me"

"You were back for two months, and you had another chance to really retire"

Clint shrugged "I guess I just like being around"

"What about Laura and your kids?"

"Well" Clint began to say and he looked at the floor and paused for a moment, he shrugged and scoffed at himself "They understand"

Wanda looked at him "Clint, you could live normally"

"Live normally" Clint said with a chuckle "Believe me, my life at home is not normal, Cooper is getting older every day, and Lila is a smart as, well a smart person and Nathaniel is almost walking. The one on the way, just…I don't know"

Wanda bit her lips slightly and she sighed "You know Clint, I know what your problem is"

Clint looked at her "And what is my problem Dr. Maximoff?" he asked with a smile

Wanda laughed softly "You are a workaholic"

Clint chuckled and he thought about it "Huh, I guess I am"

Wanda laughed and she lightly hugged him, Clint smirked "Well I guess I should go find Stark, or whoever is in charge right now"

Wanda nodded and let go of him, he go to her door when she called after him "Hey Clint?"

Clint stopped and looked back at her, she sighed "Thank you"

Clint nodded "No problem"

Clint left and walked down the hall, leaving Wanda to herself, he made it to Hill's door to her office, he put his hand on the door and he almost pushed it open and he frowned as he heard something. He listened closely and he heard moaning. He took his hand away from the door and he nodded, ok, Hill was off the list. Clint turned around and walked toward the Operations room. Hoping no one was having sex in there, knowing his luck there would be someone. He got to the large doors and they opened as he got close and he saw Sam standing there with Vision. Vision turned "Mr. Barton"

"Hi" he said casually as he entered.

Sam turned "Clint, how's Wanda?"

Clint sighed "better, so it's not even New Years and it's all gone to hell"

"Well putting it lightly, yeah" Sam said

Clint nodded and he looked at Vison and his normal clothes. He nodded "You look nice"

Vison looked down at himself "Thank you Mr. Barton"

"Clint please" he added

Vision nodded "Clint" he said and eh looked at Sam "Sam, would you mind if I left to go see Wanda?"

Sam looked back at him "No problem, we're just waiting anyway"

Clint heard the door close and he stood there with Sam. He put his hands on his waist "So, what's the run down?"

Sam sighed "Steve and Parker are in the Medical bay and hopefully they both make a full recovery. We have a new problem in a containment cell, and Rhodey is pissed"

Clint nodded "Parker doing ok?"

"Yeah, he just needs to heal, Steve on the other hand, coma patients are always mysterious, they may wake up they may not, they may have memory problems or they don't"

"I hope to God that he remembers everything"

"Me too, I don't think I can watch Steve and Natasha have trouble giving into their feelings again"

Clint sighed "If one of them gets hit in the head again, I don't know I guess I'll just stick them both in a room till they figure it out, even if they can't remember why they need to figure it out"

Sam laughed softly "That would be an option"

Clint sighed "Steve's a tough guy, he'll be ok, and he'll remember everything"

"Yeah, but will he wake up?"

Clint clenched his jaw "We can hope"

Sam nodded "In the meantime Bucky was working on finding out more about our guest"

"Well if it included having sex in Hill's office then he's succeeding, rather impressively too"

Sam closed his eyes "I don't need to hear these things Barton"

Clint chuckled "He probably talked to Gerald and is waiting, sex is a good way to un-stress"

Sam sighed "Clint"

"Sorry, just hope he doesn't take a nap after he gets a good ride"

Sam looked at him, Clint smirked "Last one"

Sam shook his head and he looked back at the door "Do you think Rhodey was right?" hoping to change the subject.

Clint shrugged "Well, you guys didn't see this one coming, you can't see them all"

Sam shrugged and sighed "We could have though"

"Yeah, but by getting on the government's bad side, which we were never really on the good side either"

"We rode the fence"

"We still are, so since this guy's incident in New York is on TV, when do you think the Government will come strolling in?"

"Well if they do, we'll accept their presence and cooperate, we're allies, not competitors"

"I hope they see us that way, not just another thorn that makes them need to remodel a city every once in a while"

"We stop everything that goes wrong"

"Yeah, but they don't see it that way"

Sam took a seat in a chair "Well, when they do show up, I can't wait for their big talk"

Clint chuckled "Me too"

Sam leaned back in the chair "Clint, we need to figure this out"

"Well I'll try Bucky again in an hour"

Sam chuckled "Well we may need some extra help"

"Who you thinking about, Scott?"

"No, he's busy, he texts me a lot"

Clint laughed "Well I guess you have a friend"

"Yeah, well I was thinking about calling Morse"

Clint sighed "You want to get her involved again?"

"She could help"

"Or just make the job harder"

Sam shrugged "Well she wouldn't be running the show"

"Call her if you think it's the best thing, but I think we have it covered. We have the guy in a containment cell"

"Yeah and the fact that Niko is still alive and that he's out there planning God knows what, isn't bad enough when this guy just comes in out of nowhere and steers us in a different direction"

Clint walked toward the door "Well is guess you should call Morse then, could get her working on the Niko angle"

Sam nodded and Clint left the room and Sam closed his eyes. He just wanted the day to be over all ready, he needed to sleep.

Clint walked toward the medical bay and he noticed that the personnel seemed to be more interested in seeing Steve injured than they were trying to find anything useful. He walked through a small group of them and he kept going till he reached the doors. He stood outside the doors and he walked forward and they slid open. He walked into the Medical bay and he looked to his right and there they were. Steve was in a whole body cast and Clint took a minute and he just stared at him. He took a deep breath and he saw Peter in a few bed away. He walked forward "Hey kid"

Peter looked over at him "Clint"

Clint got to his bed and stood at the end of it "So you have a back problem"

Peter sighed "Yeah, just waiting on it to heal"

"You're lucky that you only had a few vertebra hurt, and not the whole spine snapped."

Peter nodded "Yeah lucky"

Clint nodded "What were you thinking, going up against that guy?"

"I didn't think, I reacted. He was killing people, I tried to stop him"

Clint sighed "You got your ass handed to you, you need to compensate when you fight someone better than you"

"Better?"

Clint frowned "The guy clearly had military training, you just go with it, hence why you in that bed"

"I can handle guys like him"

"Well apparently you can't, didn't Fury bench you?"

Peter sighed annoyed "Yes, but he was in New York, I am in New York, I wasn't just going to sit by and do nothing as he killed those people"

"Kid, I'm not trying to dissuade you, but you need to learn how to fight"

"I can fight"

"Well you can't fight that guy apparently, a robber or a mugger is nothing compared to a man with actually combat training and experience, which you have none"

"I can fight armed robbers, and I can…"

"Yeah the whole sense thing helps with the bullets, I'm talking about hand to hand"

Peter looked at him and shook his head "So what, you going to tell me how to fight?"

Clint nodded "Yeah"

Peter frowned "When I can walk"

"As soon as you can flip around"

Peter nodded "Ok, well I guess I'll call you sensei"

"I'm not teaching you Karate or Kong Fu, just be ready to get your ass beat"

Peter smiled "Can't wait"

Clint nodded "See that, right there is why you got hurt, you over estimated yourself"

"Over estimated myself?"

"Yeah, when you fight a guy twice your size, you don't hit high"

"You hit low"

"Yeah, but not little taps, you hit hard"

"Well I guess you'll teach me when I can flip around" he said with a hint of sarcasm

Clint sighed and stood up "Heal fast, smart ass"

Peter smiled as Clint walked away. Clint looked at Steve before he left, he nodded "You'll wake up" Clint left the Medical bay, _I hope._

 **Author's Note: What are some of your opinions so far? Review**


	23. Chapter 23

**_Wanda_**

Her room or quarters, it was homey, she tried to make it that way at least. She was sitting on the bed, the exact place where Clint left her. She was staring at a small picture of her and her family. The one that Pietro had in his pocket, she was still coming down from her reaction. She closed her eyes and she heard something. She opened her eyes and frowned, she looked around the room then suddenly Vision appeared through the wall. "Wanda?" he asked

Wanda yelped and almost fell off the bed "Vision?" she said through a breath.

Vison's eyebrows rose "If it's a bad time I'm terribly sorry" he said quickly and turned to leave. Wanda coughed slightly and got to her knees and placed her hands on her bed "Vision?" she said quickly.

Vison was half in the wall when he look at her. Wanda climbed back onto the bed, and laughed slightly "Stay" she said

Vision smiled and nodded, he slightly chuckled "Yes" he said softly. He stepped out of the wall and walked toward her. He stood at the foot of her bed, he paused "May I sit?"

Wanda shifted slightly and moved to give him room. He sat down and he stayed composed and perfect posture. Wanda giggled slightly, Vision looked at her "Sorry, I appear to have missed a reference or something"

This made Wanda laughed, she shook her head as she composed herself "No, just you came through my wall and then almost ran away and now you're sitting with perfect posture, a bit odd Vision" she said with a smile.

Vision smirked "Yes, well sorry for the wall thing" he said as a way of almost doubting what he was saying. Wanda smiled "Well use the door next time"

Vision smiled awkwardly and he laughed softly "Yes, I will try to do that"

Wanda looked away from him and she saw the picture lying on the floor, she put her hand forward and it lifted off the ground and floated back to her hand. Vision saw the picture, he watched as Wanda put it away. "You looked happy" he said

Wanda slightly looked at her pocket where she put the picture. She smiled shyly "It was the last time, we were all together"

Vision nodded "Well you also seem happy now, I mean here, with us" he rambled. "I mean…"

Wanda smiled at him "Getting tongue tied?" she asked teasingly

Vision sighed and chuckled "Technically I shouldn't be able to get, tongue tied"

"Well you just did"

Vision shrugged, a habit he had picked up from Sam. Wanda sighed "Well you need something?"

Vision took a breath "I came to see if you were alright"

"I'm fine"

Vision nodded "Yes, but what you said, in the Operations room"

Wanda closed her eyes and shamefully looked away from him. Vision frowned "It is ok Wanda"

"No its not, I almost lost it" she said while crossing her arm, keeping her eyes at the floor. Vision looked away and he took a deep breath "You were upset"

"Yeah, when I lose control of my emotions I can't control my powers, I really shouldn't be here"

Vision frowned "Who helped the people stuck in Sokovia get to transport ships and save them?"

"I didn't so that"

"You helped"

"Pietro got them there" Wanda said softly

Vision nodded "And after his death you took out the Ultron drone in the city"

"Yeah, but one got away, which you destroyed"

"If you hadn't taken the one out, I would not have gotten the other"

"You don't know that"

Vision nodded "True, but I am an unknown type of intelligence, I don't even know what I am. I should technically be in a lab, but I'm not"

Wanda looked at him and his eyes seemed to be full of tears, but they weren't. She tilted her head. Vision looked at her "Wanda, we both shouldn't be here, but Captain Rogers chose to let us stay, you're right. I shouldn't have blamed him for what happened, he didn't make the choice to kill all those people"

Wanda bit her lip slightly "Vision?"

He looked at her "Yes Wanda?"

She hesitated slightly "I…" she began to say but stopped.

Vision took her hand in his "We can sit in silence if you want, or I can leave if you want to be alone"

She leaned into him "I don't want to be alone" she said softly

Vision sat there, he was tense and he slowly relaxed, he felt her leaning against him, he sighed "Well I could tell you about the algorithm of the computers"

Wanda laughed "Silence is fine"

Vision nodded and they both sat there, both silent. He didn't know that he could feel uncomfortable, but apparently he could. He never got to this level of connection, he never had someone lean against him. Strange, he was a robot, but he could feel her warmth, the warmth of her clothes. He told himself that, but strangely he could feel her neck against his upper arm and how her skin warmed his shoulder. He swallowed, even though he didn't have to, he took a breath. He glanced at her and she was resting her head against him and her arms were wrapped around his and he sat there and let her not be alone, perfect posture and all. Wanda kept her eyes on the wall of the room in front of them, she glanced in his direction on occasion. He was relaxed, but still rather stiff. His perfect posture made him feel like a manikin slightly, other than the fact that he was breathing.

Vision looked at her and she looked back at him. They stared into each other's eyes and he blinked, Wanda took a breath and she slowly moved her hand up his chest. Vision felt her soft hand glide across his shirt and she touched his face, he closed his eyes and she left her hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and they stared at each other. Wanda sat up slightly, and he leaned, but retracted. Wanda felt a breath leave her and she shuttered slightly. Vision could feel her breath against his cheek. It was an interesting feeling. They got close and both leaned into each other and their lips touched. Wanda closed her eyes and Vision kept his open, he felt stunned, not knowing what to do. He slowly closed his eyes and he moved slightly and Wanda put her other hand on his arm. He moved his hand to her lower back and he kissed her with more vigor and he didn't know what he was feeling, his mind was moving a mile a minute and for some reason, his chest was warm and felt like it was weightless. Wanda moved to her knees and Vision moved along with her and she pushed him onto his back. Vision laid there and Wanda climbed onto him and she brought her lips to his slowly and she felt the strange metal touch her lips. He put his hands around her and he heard her moan into his mouth, he moved a hand down and he grabbed her ass. Wanda felt a surge of endorphins enter her body, she moaned again as his hand grabbed her again.

Vision opened his mouth slightly and he felt her tongue enter, he made a strange noise and Wanda smiled softly and kept kissing him. Vision moved both his hands from her ass up her back and held her shoulders softly. Wanda pulled away and she sat up, she was sitting there and he stared up at her. He rested his hands on her hips, he could feel her warm skin against his fingers, he moved his hands gently up her stomach and he grabbed her breasts. Wanda closed her eyes and exhaled and slightly moaned. Wanda opened her eyes and he moved his thumbs over her nipples and she moaned softly and she looked down at him. Vision moved his hands away from her breasts and he heard someone coming, he sat up and Wanda gasped slightly and she landed on the bed and she sat up as Vision stood and he fixed his shirt. He almost rubbed his hair, if he had any. Wanda and Vision heard the door open and Sam stood there "Vision I need you back in the Operations room"

Vision looked at Wanda and nodded "Yes Sam, I'll be right there"

Sam nodded and walked away, Vision looked at the floor and he sighed and swallowed. He looked at her and he opened his mouth to speak, but he turned and walked away and fazed through the wall. Wanda sat there on the bed and her hair was a little out of place, she took a deep breath and she fell back and laid on the bed, she huffed a breath and stared up at the ceiling.

 ** _Felicia_**

The cold air swept up the snow and became small snow tornadoes as a car drove up the long road. The car was going a safe speed, the headlights were on and the wipers were sliding back and forth. The heavy snow fall and erratic wind hit he wind shield. The car came around the corner and it slowly came to a stop and slightly slid across the snow covered road. It stopped and the headlights switched off, the car died and became dark and silent. The door swung open and a leg swung out of the cabin and went into the snow. Felicia climbed out of the car, her boots sank into the snow and she buttoned her coat. She wore a hat over her long platinum blonde hair. She could see the facility in the distance, the brightest light for miles. She walked toward it, her feet sinking into the snow to her knees. She trudged through the heavy snow and she squinted as she had her eyes set on the facility.

She got past the large lake of snow and she came into the vicinity of the outpost with a few guards. She walked into the road and stared at the two men at the checkpoint. One was working the large metal barrier, there was nothing else, but she knew the Avengers had something hidden to keep people out. She walked toward the one poor guard who had to tough it out in the snow. He shined a light at her and his hand was on his piece. She stopped "Identification" he said walking forward carefully.

She sighed and acted like she was late for work "This weather is horrible, I got stuck, I'm needed inside"

"Identification" he said again

She raised her eyebrow slightly, he got in a close vicinity of her and she tilted her head and slightly puffed out her chest. "Well I left it in the car"

"Then I can't let you in"

She rolled her eyes "Come on, really I have to go trudge through that again?" she asked pointing back at the large lake of snow she just crossed.

"What's your name?"

"Emily Conway, I work in the facility"

"Doing what?"

"I work on a computer, I'm a technician, ok a nerd on a computer"

The guard lightly chuckled "Don't nerds usually wear glasses?"

"I wear contacts, and its geeks who were glasses"

The guard shrugged slightly "Not even a driver's license?"

She gasped "Here" she said as she dug into her pocket and pulled out her license. She flashed it to him and he saw it and it had her name and it looked like her. He sighed "Sorry for the inconvenience. Come on through, you need help with the car?"

"No, I had someone coming, but thanks for the offer"

The guard walked toward the second and moved his hand, the guard pressed a button and the large metal barrier lowered. Felicia took a breath and she walked forward "Thank you"

The guard nodded as she went past the barrier. Felicia kept walking as it closed, she looked back and she smirked "Emily Conway, thank you" she said softly. She looked at the driver's license, she was lucky it was dark and snowing. Emily Conway was a real worker at the facility, but she was busy on vacation and she was Asian. Felicia smiled, she got to the doors and walked in.

She was there was for one reason: find out what happened to Peter. She knew that the Avengers would be able to tell her, she needed to find the Medical bay. She could feel the instant warmth as she walked down the hallways. The facility seemed almost empty, or there was a large congregation of people elsewhere. She didn't really know what she was doing, she didn't know the layout of the building. She knew nothing about it. She just needed to see him, she didn't even know why, she just needed to. She walked down the hallway and she saw an opening in the ceiling and a long balcony ran along the opening. She looked up and she looked back down the hallway and looked around for anyone to see. She aimed her wrist and fired her grapple hook. She shot upward, she grabbed the railing as she got to it, she pulled herself up and brought herself over the railing, she continued to walk down the hallway like she knew where she was going.

Felicia moved her feet faster as she heard footsteps behind her. She moved as fast as she could without making a sound, she got to the end of the hallway and took a right, she saw a small room and she walked into it. She leaned against the wall and she held her breath. She peered around the wall as she saw the person walk by. It was a guy in jeans, and a wool coat, but he didn't look like he just got there, he just hadn't taken off the coat since he arrived. She gasped slightly and moved back as his head turned. Clint looked behind him and frowned, he sighed and kept walking. Felicia sighed in relief and she got out from behind the wall, she continued back from where he came from. She was lucky that there was no one hanging around. She saw two fogged glass doors and she saw a name on the wall next to them: Captain Rogers. She raised an eyebrow and kept moving, she didn't have time to dally and get caught staring at the office of Captain America. She needed to get to the Medical bay, she didn't even know if Peter was here, she just had a feeling.

The longer she took to find him, the greater the chance she would get caught, and even for her, she was a bit out of her league. She almost jogged the rest of the way to the other end of the hallway, she stopped at the corner and she peered around it. She saw a small group of personnel, they were busy talking, she scoffed and shook her head "Morons" she said softly.

She walked around the corner and she walked toward them, not one questioned who she was or why she was there, she frowned slightly, she expected some kind of resistance. She saw the large doors and she noticed the symbol next to it, the Medical bay. She nodded and kept her pace as she got close, the doors opened on their own and she walked in. She was met with a long room with numerous beds lined down it, she saw a doctor. He frowned "May I help you?" he asked

Felicia nodded "Emily Conway"

"I've never officially met Emily, but she isn't white" the doctor said

Felicia smiled and she heard the doors close behind her, she quickly punched the doctor twice in the face and knocked him out. She caught him before he hit the floor, she held him up and he was actually quite light. She dragged him over to a chair and sat him down in it. She got him placed like he was looking at his computer and she glanced up to see only two occupants to the many beds in the room. She saw one that looked in horrible shape and she raised an eyebrow and shrugged, she didn't care. She was looking for Peter, and that guy was too big to be him. She took a few steps away from the doctor and she saw him, Peter was laying on a bed that was two away from the big guy. She walked forward, she almost ran, but fought her feet and kept them walking. He was asleep, Felicia got to the foot of his bed. She stopped and stood silently, her hands touched the edge of the bed, she took a breath and walked along the bed, she ran her hand over the thin blanket. She didn't touch him though, she got to the side of the bed where in the movies there would have been someone. She kept her hands away from him, he was sleeping his left eye was blackened.

She went to move her hand toward him and she saw his face smile. He breathed slowly "How did you get in here?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

Felicia shrugged "I break into banks for a living"

Peter laughed softly "That you do"

She smiled briefly and it disappeared, she tilted her head "I thought you died"

Peter opened his eyes to that "Really?"

"Well the video of that guy beating your ass and then when the video ended, it looked like you died"

Peter frowned "Luckily I'm not dead"

Felicia nodded and looked at him and saw that he wasn't really moving too much "What did he hurt?"

Peter sighed in brief annoyance, but not because of her. "He basically broke my back"

She leaned forward slightly, he waved her off "I'm not paralyzed, just, need to heal"

"How long would that take?"

"Well if I was normal, weeks, but since my current situation, maybe days"

"Maybe?"

"It's all unknown, but how exactly did you get in here?" he asked changing the topic.

"I walked right in, I am impersonating an Emily Conway"

Peter chuckled "I met her, she's Asian you know"

Felicia nodded and gave him a small smile "Yeah, well I did get in"

"Impressive, but you know you need to leave"

"I just got here" she said in confusion

"Well you just broke into the Avengers' Facility, so, this is not a bank"

"Yeah I noticed because there isn't any money in here"

Peter gave her a look "Well you can't be caught in here"

"If they see me, I'll just leave"

"You don't want these guys looking for you, not to mention, since a guy just gunned down innocent people in the street."

"Yeah, well, he's locked up here right?"

"Somewhere"

"Then they're busy with him, and you and body cast guy are alone" she smiled softly at him. He didn't return the smile. She frowned slightly "What?" she asked

"That's Captain America over there" he said grimly

Felicia looked over at the guy in the body cast "Well he doesn't look like him"

"Yeah the guy that's locked up put him in a coma, and broke almost every bone in his body"

Felicia sighed "Sorry, didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't mean to, but you still did it"

She nodded, feeling stupid that she just insulted him, not directly, but she basically disrespected someone he looked up to. "I guess I'll go"

Peter grabbed her hand "Hey"

She looked at him, he blinked slowly "Do you think you can check up on Aunt May?"

Felicia nodded "Sure", she leaned down and gave him a long kiss and she handed him a piece of paper, she broke away from his lips and whispered in his ear "Here's my number"

She turned and walked away, Peter looked at the paper in his hand, he shook his head, and he placed the paper next to him. He looked down at his feet. He swallowed and took a deep breath, he tried to wiggly his toes and he felt his back burn and he gritted his teeth in pain and he tried to move his leg, he couldn't. He grimaced as the pain traveled up his back and he tried again and his toes twitched slightly. He stopped and put his head back into the pillow and he breathed for air and he sucked as much as he could down into his lungs. Peter felt the pain slowly go away and he smiled softly as the pain stopped, he was able to twitch, it was progress.

 ** _Steve_**

 _Nothing but a constant burning that resonated in his back kept him from moving. He didn't know where he was, he remembered shoving Tony away then seeing the car coming down toward him. He couldn't' open his eyes, he was stuck in darkness, he could feel the warmth of the sun, and a warm breeze ran over him, but it was winter. It should be freezing, but why wasn't it? He tried to open his eyes, but they stayed shut, he moved his arms and he could feel that he was in a bed, and he reached up to his eyes and he touched them, they were closed. He tried to open one of them, but his eyelids didn't move, not even a little. He put his arm back down and they plopped against the mattress and he took a deep breath. His back was killing him, he took a deep breath. He needed to find a way out of where he was, but where was he?_

 _Steve wanted to see Natasha, he wanted to feel her against him, but he was alone. He tried to open his eyes again, and this time he saw a little light, he stopped and took a breath. He took a deep breath and tried to sit up, his back stopped him though, the pain burned. He fought through it and he jolted up and he felt like his back cracked and he exhaled as the pain slowly faded and he felt back to normal. He tried to open his eyes and he saw a flash of the Tesseract and then Schmidt, he saw him shoot up into the opening of space. He heard a soft voice "Steve?"_

 _Then he felt the rushing cold wind then freezing cold water. He yelled and he opened his eyes and he was in a room and he was covered in sweat and he was breathing frantically, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked over, expecting Natasha, but Peggy was there. "Steve?" she asked looking worried. Steve frowned and he saw that she looked like she did in 1945, he blinked a few times and she titled her head "What was it?"_

 _Steve slowed his breathing and he closed his eyes, she touched his face and his heart fell, he wanted to cry, and hold her. He opened his eyes "I was on that bomber"_

 _Peggy nodded "You're not there anymore, you're here with me, in our apartment"_

 _Steve frowned slightly and he looked at her "Our apartment?"_

 _Peggy nodded "Steve, we found you in the water, here, I'll get you some water, and every time this happens you have to slowly remember it all."_

 _Steve felt her leave the bed and he looked around, his desk was there, but no laptop. He looked to his right at the nightstand, it was his lamp from the forties. He saw Peggy walked back in with a glass of water, she handed it to him "Here" she said_

 _He took it and took a long drink, it tasted different. He put it aside, "What year is it?" he asked_

 _Peggy took a seat on the bed and she smiled at him "its 1946"_

 _Steve's eyes widened a little, but then he started to remember waking up and seeing Peggy and Colonel Phillips standing over him, he was freezing. He looked at her "Did we win?"_

 _Peggy chuckled softly "Yes, we did, every time, I have to tell you the same thing. Here close your eyes and I'll help you remember"_

 _Steve shrugged slightly and closed his eyes, he waited and he felt her lips on his and he opened his eyes and he slowly closed them and he put his arms around her. He was taken back to the time she kissed him before he jumped onto that bomber. He felt her lips leave and he opened his eyes, Peggy looked at him "There, better?"_

 _Steve nodded "Well, I guess…"_

 _"_ _No guessing Rogers" she said to him_

 _He looked at her and for a second he thought she was Natasha, but she was still Peggy. He smiled and he looked down and he frowned. Peggy looked at him and realized what he was looking at, she smiled "Yeah, um, you still need to be reminded, sorry the bad dream, memory thing" she said and she lifted her hand and there was a ring on it. Steve felt a ring on his left ring finger and he saw her put her hand on her stomach "And this"_

 _Steve raised his eyebrows "You're pregnant?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, four months"_

 _He smiled "When do these bad dreams happen?"_

 _"_ _Every once in a while, but most of the time, your right here"_

 _Steve almost laughed "Well, I, wait what about your job?"_

 _"_ _I can have children Rogers"_

 _Steve nodded "Yeah, what do I do?"_

 _"_ _You are still in the army, but since the wars over, you're out. You get money by drawing"_

 _Steve smiled "Well is it morning?"_

 _"_ _It will be in three hours"_

 _Steve laid back and he felt Peggy crawl up against him and he stared up into the ceiling and he felt her head rest on his shoulder, just like Natasha. He smiled, but it soon faded away, he looked at Peggy and she was asleep, and he frowned. This couldn't be real, could it? He took a deep breath, where was Natasha? He bit his lower lip and he felt tears enter his eyes, where was he? He was in the forties, and he didn't go into the ice, what the hell was going on?_

 ** _Clint_**

Clint walked up to Hill's office doors and he listened, it was quiet. He took a breath and he started to open the door. The door jolted away and Bucky stood before him, clothed, but his hair was a little messy. "Having fun?" he asked glancing past him to see Hill sitting at her desk, her hair was as messy as Bucky's. Bucky gave him a look "We tried to be quiet"

Clint smirked "Yeah, well you were, till I got closer to the doors"

Bucky nodded "Do you need anything Clint?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to help you on our 'new guy' problem"

Bucky nodded "I have Gerald looking into his friend Jacob Bronson, he actually gave me a notification that he has something"

Clint nodded "Perfect, well Steve's office?"

Bucky nodded and walked past him, Clint hung around and looked at Hill "So" he said

Hill looked at him "Just go" she said

Clint smirked "Well at least you had fun" and walked away.

He followed Bucky down the hall and toward Steve's office. "So, you're taking this well"

Bucky nodded "Steve would want us to keep working"

"Yeah, but you barley stood at the foot of his bed"

Bucky stopped and turned around "I need to figure this mess out if I am to help and understand that guy, Sean"

"Wait, did you just say help?"

"His men and best friend were turned into murderers, and the government covered it up. I'm going to try and help him get the truth out, at least to any family members"

"Why?"

Bucky titled his head "It's what me and Steve would both do, so since he's in a coma"

Clint nodded "Got it, ok then so you hoping that Jacob Bronson has some family left?"

"Yeah the other two men, their families aren't really around"

Clint nodded as they entered Steve's office. Bucky was a few steps ahead of him, he grabbed called Gerald. He waited for the connection and he looked at Clint "You know where Natasha is?"

Clint sighed "Probably somewhere she feels safe at" he paused as he thought of the places, he smiled "She's probably at Steve's apartment"

Bucky nodded and he heard Gerald answer "James" he said calmly

"Ok, Gerald, what do you got?" Bucky asked

Clint listened closely, Gerald took a deep breath "You do know he was involved in a mass murder of a town in Pakistan?"

"It was a cover story for his real reason for being there"

Clint frowned "Wait, when, was this mass murder?"

Gerald took a second and answered "it was in 2007"

Clint frowned "Natasha was in a town in Pakistan in 2007"

Bucky shrugged "What do you got on Jacob other than his disgraceful file?"

"Well apparently his mother lives in Oklahoma City"

Clint raised his eyebrows slightly "Anything else?"

"He was well liked by the people he grew up around, not one could understand why he murdered all those people in Pakistan, so no just the mother"

Bucky nodded "Thanks Gerald, and hey I want you to look into Department X"

"Department X, I have their file around somewhere downstairs"

"Ok, well read it and brush up, send me a message when you're done, and I'll call you"

"You got it, and James, be careful"

"Always" Bucky said and disconnected. He looked at Clint "Well, time go on a field trip"

"I hear Oklahoma is cold this time of year" Clint said

"Well it's time to go see mommy"

 ** _Natasha_**

She made it thirty minutes before she was sitting on the couch and she was asleep. The soft subtle ticking of Steve's old clock on the wall was the only noise in the apartment, aside from her breathing. She was resting her head against the back of the couch and her legs were propped on the rest of the couch. She had her arms crossed as she slept, she was sleeping peacefully. For the most part, she had fallen asleep with her mind on Steve.

 _Natasha laughed as she was rolled over and she giggled as she kissed Steve, who was laying next to her. He had her in his arms and he looked at her "Hey" he said softly_

 _Natasha ran her hand up his bare chest and she swallowed "hey" she said back to him. Steve smiled and he kissed her and she closed her eyes as she felt him against her. His arms moved down her body and she moaned as his hand moved down her side and rested at her hip. She wrapped her leg around his waist and she smiled as she stared up at him. Steve looked down at her "You're so beautiful"_

 _Natasha felt a smile creep across her face and she gazed up at him and her eyes soaked in all she could "No one calls me that"_

 _Steve looked at her "Then there is something wrong with them"_

 _She smiled at that and kissed him again, his hand moved up her hip and his thumb touched her scar. He pulled away from her and his eyes made her feel safe. "Bye, bye bikinis" he said and began to kiss her cheek and went down her neck. She chuckled and closed her eyes as his lips touched the base of her neck and he moved down and he grabbed her breast. Steve put his face into them and he kissed them and Natasha laughed as he moved his mouth over her breasts. She moved her hands up his back and she held onto him, Steve took his face out of them and he kissed them lightly. She giggled "You sure got the foreplay down"_

 _Steve looked at her "I think I have it all down"_

 _Natasha looked at him "Really?" she asked smiling_

 _He smirked and his cheeks grew red, she smiled at him "You're blushing Rogers"_

 _Steve shrugged slightly "I guess I'll just have to prove it" he blushed even more_

 _Natasha shook her head "You still blush, even after that kind of remark?" she smiled at him_

 _Steve pulled her body closer "Well, I guess I have to prove it"_

 _"_ _Oh you better" she said and smiled_

 _Steve kissed her and she smiled and he kissed her teeth and his hand went down her stomach. She gasped as he touched her, he pulled away from her and he rubbed his fingers against her. She moaned and put her head back slightly, he smiled at her "Yes ma'am"_

 _Natasha laughed and she felt his fingers enter her and she let her mouth fall open and a moan left her throat. Steve kissed her neck and he used his other hand to massage her breasts, he kissed her neck and Natasha put her head back into the mattress and moaned with a smile on her face. She laughed slightly "What else you got?"_

 _Steve took his lips away from her soft skin, he looked at her "I have a few more tricks up my sleeve" he smiled at her and his eyes made her suddenly even more turned on. She smiled widely and kissed him as he moved his hand and she moaned against his lips._

Natasha opened her eyes and she was alone in the dark apartment, and she was on the couch instead of the bed. She took a deep breath, she was starting to remember what happened during those two months. She had to admit, she liked it. She sat up and moved her legs off the couch, she placed her feet onto the wood floor and stood. She wasn't hungry, but she needed to eat something. She was happy that she was taught how to cook by Steve, she could beat the hell out of Clint with breakfast now.

 ** _Steve_**

 _Steve struggled to open his eyes again, he gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw and his eyes shot open. He was in his apartment, but he was alone in the bed, he took a dep breath. He sat up and looked around and didn't notice anyone, he exhaled in relief. He went to get up when he heard footsteps. He saw Peggy standing in the doorway, she was fully dressed and her stomach was slightly pushing her jacket outward. "You're up" she said_

 _"_ _Yeah" Steve said and he got to his feet. Peggy watched him as he went to the bathroom and he did his normal rituals. Peggy stayed in the doorway and watched, Steve didn't know why, but this all felt familiar, like he knew what happened the night before. He and Peggy had a dinner together last night, but he wasn't at that dinner. At least mentally, he pulled on a white dress shirt and grabbed a tie. He found his long cream coat and put it on. He walked toward the door "I have to get going" he said, but he had no idea why he was saying it._

 _Peggy smiled "Full recovery"_

 _Steve smiled "Well I have a lunch today with someone that I just can't skip"_

 _Peggy nodded "I have to go to the office, stop by when you can"_

 _Steve smiled "I will" he gave Peggy a kiss and walked out into the living room. Everything was how he left it, exactly how he remembered it. He took a deep breath, what the hell was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be in the forties, he was supposed to be in 2016 and with the girl he loves, what happened when Sean hit him with that car? Steve walked out of the apartment and he closed the door, he stood in the long hallway and he didn't want to move. How bad was he hurt? Steve remembered getting most of his bones broken, but something was off. How was he here?_

 _Steve rolled his eyes and shrugged and continued on with his day, like he knew where he wanted to go. Steve was soon walking on the sidewalk of 1940's Brooklyn. He watched as a large group of kids played in the street, in 2016, that was a big no. He walked toward a diner and he saw a kid run past him with a trash can's metal lid and it was painted like his shield and he was pretending he was Captain America. Steve closed his eyes briefly before moving on and smiling. He felt like he saw that every day, but it all felt new and old to him. He saw the diner and he crossed the road and he walked into it. The smell was actually pretty close to what most diners smelled like in 2016, but that was because most thing have been around from that long. He walked in and stared at all the people in the booths and he saw someone he remembered falling from a train. Bucky was sitting at a booth by himself and he raised his right arm and waved at him._

 _Steve smiled and walked toward him, Bucky stood and he was missing his left arm and he brought Steve into a hug. Steve chuckled "I figured you found some girl"_

 _Bucky smiled "Well, the arm helps"_

 _Steve shook his head and they both took a seat. Bucky watched him closely "Peggy told me about your dream last night, you fully back?"_

 _Steve took a deep breath and Bucky chuckled "That would be a no"_

 _"_ _How could you tell?"_

 _"_ _We grew up together remember, I know things that other people don't know"_

 _Steve smiled "So the lack of a left arm bothering you?"_

 _Bucky shrugged "I've gotten used to it, that rock was a bitch"_

 _Steve looked down and Bucky nodded "So how's the baby?"_

 _"_ _Four months along Buck"_

 _Bucky nodded "Just checking"_

 _Steve smirked "It feels a little weird"_

 _"_ _What, everything you wanted coming true?"_

 _Steve took a moment to answer "Yeah"_

 _Steve watched as Bucky ordered their food and Steve frowned slightly. If it was 1946, Bucky should be dead, or in other words working for Hydra and Red Room. Steve watched as Bucky chatted up the waitress with his usual charm. Steve shook his head slightly, this wasn't right, Bucky fell off a train and lost his arm, just they found him instead of Hydra. Steve didn't know what was going on, but this wasn't real, it couldn't be. Could it be real though? Could he really have everything he wanted, he was married, having a kid, and his best friend was still alive._

 _Steve took a deep breath, he was in a dream, this wasn't real, and it was all in his head. That would mean he was probably in the Medical bay of the facility, but how in the hell was he here? Steve thought for a moment then he remembered his first year back in 2011, one thing he read up on was medical things and a coma, how patients would be in a different reality. Was he in a coma and just dreaming? He had to admit it was a nice dream, but his mind hovered on Natasha. He got tapped on the shoulder, eh looked up and Bucky stared at him "You good?" he asked_

 _Steve looked around the diner and how everything was similar but different, he didn't know whether to like it or hate it. He took a deep breath "yeah" he lied._

 ** _Bucky_**

 _Morning…_

The Quinjet was flying smoothly through the cold air, Bucky was sitting in the pilot seat and he was relaxing, letting the auto-pilot do its thing. Clint was sitting in the co-pilot seat, he hadn't sat in one for e a few years, not since Stark re-designed them. Bucky was quiet and Clint didn't really have anything to say, so yeah, there was an awkward silence between the two. Clint glanced at Bucky and he decided to speak "So, when we find this woman, what are you going to tell her?"

"That we want to talk about her son"

Clint nodded, seeing Bucky didn't get his point "Yeah, but what's the story, like why are we going to just show up and ask about her son?"

"We are looking into the incident in Pakistan and are revaluating"

Clint nodded "Ok that would work, but what do you hope to learn?"

"Anything" Bucky said looking at him

Clint nodded and he looked out of the canopy as the Quinjet flew through a cloud. Bucky glanced at where they were, they were in Oklahoma, just not in Oklahoma City, and they had at least an hour left maybe less it they went faster. They both waited out the time by not talking, Bucky didn't really know what to talk about. He was finding it hard to connect with people, even Clint. Hill was really the only one, Steve was too, but Bucky found himself not really connecting with him. He was more like enjoying talking to him, but other than that, he rarely ever saw Steve. He was busy working with Fury and his own problems. Before Bucky knew it they were flying over Oklahoma City. Bucky took over and he flew toward the private airstrip that Tony had clear for them. Bucky slowed the Quinjet, he pulled the throttle back and the Quinjet curved and its flaps angled themselves and slowed the Quinjet to a hover. Clint began to unclip himself from the seat as Bucky landed. He powered it down and unclipped himself and followed Clint toward the back of the Quinjet.

They both stood at the base of the ramp, Bucky smacked the manual release and the ramp unsealed and slowly descended and planted itself on the concrete. Clint walked down first, Bucky put gloves on, and he covered his metal hand and followed. They both walked away from the Quinjet. Clint looked back "I'm used to walking out of one of those on a mission"

"Well we are on one technically, you just don't need to shoot anyone"

Clint smiled "Well it's a nice change of pace"

Bucky chuckled as they came to a car that Tony had waiting for them. He gave them the setup, Bucky climbed into the driver seat and he buckled himself. Clint climbed into the passenger side and did the same. Bucky turned the keys that were already in the ignition and he put it into drive. He drove forward and he knew where he was going. Jacob's mother lived on the outside of the city, but close enough to still be in it.

Clint stared out the windows as they entered her neighborhood. He saw the houses, they weren't large, but not small either, a good size. Bucky watched the addresses closely and he saw the one he wanted. He pulled into the small driveway, he put the car into park. He took out the keys and they both stared at the house. Clint nodded "Ok, let me do the talking"

Bucky gave him a look "I'm not that anti-social"

"Yeah, but when was the last time you talked to someone who was normal?" he asked looking at him

Bucky sighed "Ok, point taken"

Clint opened his door and climbed out of the car, he shut the door and he kept his hands in his pockets. Bucky followed and his hands hung to his hung, Clint walked ahead of him and they both stepped onto the porch. Clint rang the doorbell, they both waited patiently and then the door opened. A short and older woman met them, she wasn't white hair old, but her brown hair had some grey in it, they both stood a head taller than her. She looked at them both "Yes?" she asked

Clint smiled "Hello ma'am, we are here to talk to you about your son"

Her face almost froze, but she nodded "What about?" she asked

Clint notice her knuckles tightened and went white as he gripped the door. "We are looking into the event that your son was involved in, in Pakistan"

Her lips tightened "I got enough harassment by the press, you can leave"

Clint sighed "Just hear us out, we're not the press, we are looking into to it to see if it's true"

"True?"

Clint nodded and Bucky spoke "There is evidence that it may be a lie"

She nodded "Come inside"

Clint and Bucky walked into the entrance of the house and she led them to the living room. Clint and she took a seat. Bucky stayed standing, he looked around the room. "Can I get you anything?" she asked

"We're good ma'am" Bucky said

Clint glanced at him "Now Mrs. Bronson, first of all, what happened when you learned about what happened to your son?"

She sighed "Other than I never buried a body? The usual, then the story got out about why, and then the press had a field day"

"What did they do?" Bucky asked

She looked at him "The usual, asked stupid questions like do you know why your son did this? What a bunch of bullshit, they stayed outside my house for three months"

Clint put his hands together "Was your son close with anyone?"

She nodded "Yeah, he had a friend, his best friend Sean, sweet boy. Shame what happened to his father"

"His mother?"

"She died, Sean was always with Jacob, and they went everywhere together"

Bucky noticed a long hutch with pictures, he walked over to them. He saw a picture of two boys with arms around each other. She noticed him looking "My boy is on the right, Sean is next to him"

Bucky saw a picture of Jacob next to a girl, he looked back at her. She bit her lip slightly "That was my daughter, she died in 1995, the bombing"

Clint nodded "What happened to Mr. Bronson?"

She looked ta Clint "He fell apart after Natalie died, eh became a drunk, lost his job and he killed himself"

"Sorry" Clint said

She closed her eyes and shrugged "It was a long time ago, Sean and Jacob enlisted together, and they fought together, and died together" she said trailing off.

Bucky took a deep breath "Ma'am, who is this?" he asked pointing at another frame with a teenager standing against a brick wall. She looked and smiled "Oh, that's my grandson"

Bucky and Clint looked at her "Grandson?" Clint asked

She nodded "Yes, sadly Jacob never met him, he had a girlfriend before he enlisted. Her family was military too, but she lost someone, seeing Jacob leaving kind of worried her. So they broke it off, he didn't want her to get hurt, and she knew she couldn't stop him from joining, but she was pregnant at the time, she didn't know." She sighed "I didn't find out till he was five, but she found me, and now I got to see my son's son grow up"

"This girl's name?" Bucky asked

"Casey Willard" she said

Clint looked at the picture "And what is his name?"

She smiled "His name is Sean Jacob Bronson Willard" she nodded "Named after his father and friend, Casey loved them both so she named him after them. She helped a lot with what happened, sadly, that boy never got to meet his father and the only memory he has of him is the news and the story of how he's a murderer"

Bucky nodded "Ma'am, does you son even have a plot in Arlington?"

She scoffed and chuckled bitterly "You think the government would allow that, no, not one of those four men have a plot in Arlington, the government had every right to cover up what happened, but they didn't have to destroy our memory of them. Now everyone who sees that picture of my boy sees a murderer, not the good man he was."

Clint nodded "Well ma'am, we're here to tell you that your son is not a murderer"

She looked at them "What?"

Bucky sat down and he leaned forward "Your son was killed by his commanding officer, they were on a mission that was not supposed to exist and it went sideways, they were killed to cover up the mission"

"You're telling me my boy and his best friend were able to get out alive, but their commanding officer killed them?"

Clint nodded "Yes, and sadly Sean is still alive"

She looked at him with wide eyes "What?"

"Sean Richardson is still alive, he got back to the states and he killed his commanding officer, and sadly he has been trying to get his men and Jacob's names cleared and commended as they should be, but he killed three hundred people and injured four hundred, that shooting in New York, that was Sean"

She shook her head "Sean wouldn't have done that"

"He ran out of options, and he saw that making a big enough mess would get the government's attention, but it hasn't. Him and his men were in Pakistan and the U.S. was not allowed in there, they are not going to commended his men or Jacob, but we hope that knowing that your son is not a murderer and the man that killed him is dead might bring closure" Bucky said softly

She nodded and her chin trembled, her boy wasn't a murderer, he was murdered. She nodded and tears came to her eyes "Thank you" she said.

Clint nodded "Thank you ma'am for your corporation, we'll leave now"

Bucky and Clint stood to leave and she looked at them "Do they have Sean in custody?" she asked

Bucky nodded "They do, I am one of the one questioning him"

She nodded "Can you tell him something?" she asked

Bucky nodded, she clenched her jaw and she spoke bitterly "Kill them all"

Bucky and Clint looked at each other and they left. They got back into the car, Clint took a deep breath "That was enlightening"

Bucky nodded "She didn't seem to care that Sean killed all those people"

"She didn't seem too surprised when we told her that Sean was alive too, she might have already known"

"Maybe" Bucky nodded "Either way, we gave her some closure."

"And found out some things" Clint said

Bucky started the car and pulled away and drove away from the house and back to the private airstrip.

 ** _Tony_**

Tony was sitting on a stool in his lab and he was staring at a screen, he kept his eyes on the video playing. He had been watching Sean kill those people over and over, he studied how he fought. He wasn't a pretty fighter, but he could hit you and hit hard. Sean usually focused on killing anyone with one punch. Tony had FRIDAY going through the video and studied every part of his fighting style. Tony had a small package of Chinese takeout. He glanced at his trash, he looked back at the video. He saw Sean kill three cops in less than five seconds. He looked away and took a deep breath. Steve was in a coma, and he shoved him out of the way of that car, Tony was sure his armor would have helped him live, but he knew Steve wouldn't have taken that chance.

Tony turned and he saw the suit that he was making Peter, it was over half finished. He closed his eyes and rubbed his eyes, he was tired, he hadn't slept all night, but he didn't feel like sleeping. He couldn't not with Steve in the situation he was in, "Mr. Stark?" FRIDAY asked

"Yes FRIDAY"

"I am done with studying Sean Richardson's fighting style"

"And what do you make of it?"

"He has no finesse"

Tony chuckled "Well, at least next time I'll be able to fight him and not get beaten"

"If I remember correctly, you did beat him"

"Yeah, but that was after he hit Steve with the car"

"Do not blame yourself for what happened to Captain Rogers"

"Yeah, but if I stopped Sean before…" Tony began to say and he stopped. He shook his head "I need to be faster at assessing the situation"

"Well, you could always train"

Tony laughed "I don't train FRIDAY"

"Might do you some good"

Tony looked back at the screen and stared at the video as it played. He pressed a button and the audio turned on, he heard a barrage of screams and gunfire. He listened to them and he stopped the video as he saw Sean hit Steve with the car. He stood and looked at Peter's suit, he nodded and decided to work on that, he needed something to take his mind away from the current situation till Natasha called him.

 ** _Steve_**

 _Steve was lying in a bed again, he knew that if he opened his eyes he would be in the forties. He didn't want to open them, but a part of him needed to open his eyes to see Peggy. He moved slightly and he kept his eyes closed, he was going to keep his eyes closed, at least he was going to till something landed on his stomach. He opened his eyes and he felt a hand shaking him awake. "Come on guys, it's Christmas!" a voice said_

 _"_ _Sweetie, it's five in the morning" Peggy groaned from her side of the bed._

 _"_ _Come on, dad get up" the voice said and Steve looked at the young boy who was trying to get his parents up._

 _"_ _Grant, I think you misunderstood the remark of wake us up in the morning"_

 _"_ _Well it is morning" Grant said_

 _Steve chuckled "Ok, I'm up"_

 _Peggy groaned "He gets it from you"_

 _Steve watched as Grant leaped off of the bed and ran out of the room. Steve moved closer to Peggy and he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him and smiled "Well we better get out there before he jumps on us again"_

 _Steve chuckled "Peggy?" he asked_

 _Peggy looked at him and saw his face, she nodded "Another one?"_

 _Steve nodded, Peggy just smiled at him and gave him a kiss "its 1952, we live in New York, you and me have started building S.H.I.E.L.D. and Grant is six years old, we are happily married and Howard and Bucky are coming over later"_

 _Steve nodded "Thanks"_

 _Peggy put her hand on his face and kissed him, he accepted the kiss. He watched as Peggy climbed out of bed and he took a deep breath, then it hit him again. He was in his coma, but he didn't know how to get out of it. The thoughts of Natasha and 2016 soon left him and he climbed out of bed to hurry and follow Peggy so their son wouldn't throw a very well profound fit. He was named after him, his middle name was Grant. Steve walked into the living room and he saw a tree and lights and presents all around. Peggy was sitting on the couch and she looked at Steve as he stood at the entrance of the hallway. He saw her smile at him as Grant grabbed her a present himself a present and he held one for Steve in his other hand. Steve looked at them both and smiled, he slowly felt the thoughts of what was real fade away, he was starting to like this. But a small part of him new it wasn't real, but his mind didn't want to see it as anything other than real._

 **Author's Note: I would like to hear your thoughts on this one. Review**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Clint**_

They had gotten back to the facility a few hours ago. Bucky went to talk to Hill and they had both decided that they needed Natasha back. Clint was the obvious choice to go get her. Clint didn't object either. He was in the Operations room with Sam and Vision before he left. Sam was staring at the main screen and Vision was busy looking at a console that a technician was sitting at. Sam sighed "Well learning that the best friend has a son is news"

Clint nodded "Our thoughts exactly"

Vision looked at them "Mr. Jacob Bronson's mother seemed rather pleased with what happened in New York"

Clint shrugged "She didn't know any of those people and she didn't seem like she liked the Government much either"

"Who could blame her, after they did that to her son" Sam said

"Doesn't mean she should want them all dead"

Vision shook his head "No it shouldn't, but anger gets projected on everyone, even if they're innocent"

Clint sighed "Amen to that" he said and looked at Sam "You got it handled here, I'm going to go get Nat"

Sam nodded "Be safe"

Clint nodded and turned to leave, he walked toward the doors. He was about to leave when a hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Vision standing there. "Vision?" he asked

Vision's eyes shifted over to Sam "Can we talk privately?"

Clint nodded "Sure, come on" he led Vision through the doors and out into the hallway. They were both alone. Clint turned to him "Ok, wats up?"

Vision slightly chuckled and he wouldn't make eye contact, if Clint didn't know it he say he was nervous. He took a breath "You and Miss Maximoff"

Clint nodded "What about us?"

"Your relationship with her, it is close to a parent and child relationship isn't it?"

Clint was silent for a moment and he frowned "I would say so yeah" he looked at him, not seeing the point.

Vision nodded "Yes, well I have learned that it is customary to talk to the father before…"

"You do realize I'm not her father right?" Clint asked

Vision nodded and looked slightly angry at himself "Of course not, but I was wondering…" he began to say

Clint watched him closely and waited for him to speak. Vision hoped that Clint would guess what he wanted to ask so he wouldn't have to, he was feeling nervous and anxious, something he shouldn't feel, but he was feeling them all the same. Clint was waiting for his question and Vision gather the courage and asked "I wanted to ask for you permission to, I believe the word is date Miss Maximoff?"

Clint raised his eyebrows "I don't care Vision, if you want to date her, date her."

Vision nodded "Sorry for my error"

Clint shook his head "No error happened Vision, you don't need my permission to date her, and how does that work exactly?"

Vision slightly shrugged "I'm going by what I see"

"Well, good luck, I need to go get Natasha"

Vision nodded "Thank you Mr. Barton…uh I mean Clint"

Clint gave him a nod and smiled "No problem Vision"

Vision watched as Clint left him standing outside the Operations room. He took a breath that he didn't really need and walked back into the large room.

Clint headed to the garage to get a car, he hoped he remembered the way to Steve's apartment, he had only been to it twice out of all the years that he knew Steve. At least the one in New York.

 _ **Steve**_

 _Steve walked down the long hallway and he passed numerous desks and personnel. He took a right at the end of the room and he walked into Peggy's office. She was sitting at her desk and she was talking to Howard, his greying hair was lightly placed within his dark brown hair. Peggy's eyes shifted and she saw Steve, she smiled "Howard, it is not important, he just wants to spend time with you"_

 _She stood up as he got close, Howard turned and eh smiled once he saw him. "Steve" he said and he brought him into a hug. Steve patted his back "Howard, how's Tony?"_

" _He's good" he said with a smile_

 _Peggy looked at him "Yes"_

 _Steve took a deep breath "You know sooner or later we're going to have to let Grant come here"_

 _Peggy sighed and shook her head "Teenagers" she said softly "Well, I guess he'll just sneak his way here"_

 _Steve shrugged "It wouldn't surprise me if he was here right now" he said glancing back as he saw his son disappear behind a corner. Peggy took a deep breath "Grant, come on out"_

 _Grant's head popped out from behind the doors, he waved "Hi Mom"_

 _Peggy looked at Steve "He still gets it from you"_

" _I think the spy stuff is from you" Steve said with a teasing smile as Peggy walked past him toward their son._

 _Grant have her a hug "Come on, I can run three times as fast as the other kids and I can lift a car"_

 _Peggy put her hands on his shoulders "You are too curious for your own good"_

 _Grant smiled and shrugged "I get that from you"_

 _Peggy smiled "Well if you want to be involved so much, then I guess Howard can take you for a tour"_

" _Uh, Margaret I have somewhere to be" Howard said_

 _Peggy looked behind her "Not now you do"_

 _Howard took a breath and nodded "Of course Director"_

 _There was a loud metal clank against the door "I heard someone snuck in here" Bucky said with a wide grin._

 _Grant leaned out from behind his father and waved at his Uncle. Bucky smiled "He finally snuck in here"_

 _Steve nodded "I thought it would have happened sooner"_

 _Bucky walked forward and his new metal arm that Howard made for him swung freely "You owe me ten bucks"_

 _Steve nodded "And a drink, I didn't forget the bet"_

 _Peggy looked at the two "You bet one when our son would sneak in here?"_

 _Bucky shrugged "It was my idea"_

 _Peggy nodded "I can believe that"_

 _Grant snickered "Well how about Uncle Bucky gives me the tour while Howard can go do his thing?" he asked_

 _Peggy sighed "Fine"_

 _Grant put his hand into a fist and nodded in triumph. He walked toward Bucky and Bucky grinned. Peggy watched them start to leave "Just don't destroy anything" she called after them_

 _Grant looked back "Bye Mom" and then he was gone._

 _Howard left soon after and Peggy sat on her desk slightly and it was just her and Steve. She looked at him "He will never by the small little boy that accidently caught the Christmas tree on fire"_

" _I believe Howard had something to do with that" Steve said_

 _Peggy smiled and nodded "I need a vacation"_

 _Steve got close to her and put his arms around her "I heard Sydney is beautiful this time of year"_

 _Peggy smiled "You really want to go to Australia"_

 _Steve shrugged "Just you and me, Grant is old enough to be left alone, well relatively alone"_

 _Peggy rested her head into his shoulder "I'm down with it"_

 _Steve chuckled "Well, when do you want to go?"_

" _Now would be fantastic"_

 _Steve smiled and he gave her a kiss and he pulled away and he looked at her and it wasn't Peggy anymore, it was Natasha. Steve stepped away and he was back in darkness. He was thrashing, he tried to wake up, but he was stuck in the damn dream. He wanted to wake up and see Natasha. He liked the dream, but he knew it never happened, but his mind fought against him and wanted to keep dreaming. Steve tried to open his eyes, but they were locked closed, he hated the dream, it made his chest hurt. His heart ached every time he saw Peggy, but he knew that he had someone waiting for him to wake up, and to be honest, he loved Natasha more than Peggy. He loved Peggy, but he never really got to know her, beyond work. Natasha, he knew all the gritty details, all the mistakes, and all her faults, but he loved her._

 _Steve just wanted to wake up, before he lost the feeling of being in reality. His mind loved the dream, it was what he always wanted, to be with Peggy and have a family and be around for what he missed. He had dealt with all of this his first year, why was he still dwelling on it? He had accepted that he couldn't go back, what happened, happened. He needed it accept that and he had, or at least he thought he had, but his mind still wanted it all. He wished that it really did play out like it was in his dream, but it didn't and seeing it all made him feel horrible. Every time he saw something that got to him it was like a punch to the gut, and all the air in his lungs was gone. He needed to wake up, but he couldn't. Steve wanted to see Natasha, but he felt himself fall and the darkness slowly became bright and he was back and he stared at Peggy._

 _She frowned "Well, are we going to go?" she asked_

 _Steve looked around and smiled, he felt like he was watching his own life play out in front of him "I'll make the arrangements"._

 _ **Clint**_

The car that he was in was not the best in the snow, but he made it work. He had entered the city limits, but now he just needed to get to Steve's apartment. Clint drove through the hectic streets till he found it, he noticed Natasha's car, and it was hard to notice. He saw that snow covered it, she could come back for it. Clint pulled in and parked behind her, he did his best with the little space he had. He looked up at the apartment building and he pulled the keys out of the ignition and unclipped his seat buckle. He pushed the door open and he climbed out of the car, he stood in the cold breeze and shut the door. He put his keys into his coat pocket and stuffed his hands into them as well. He walked toward the door, he took his hand out of the warm pocket and pulled the door open. He walked in and was instantly met with warm air, he sighed in happiness as his breeze bitten cheeks started to get their feeling back. He walked past the main counter and he smiled at the woman sitting at it, he walked toward the elevator and he pressed the up button. He stepped back and waited.

He put his hands together, his fingers were ice cold, he sighed and he saw the door open. He stepped in and pressed the button for Steve's floor. He unbuttoned his coat and he felt the feeling of the elevator moving upward and then come to a sudden stop. He swallowed and he watched the doors open, he stepped out and looked down the long hallway. He just needed to find the right door, he walked to the right and he looked at each door closely and he studied the knobs and their locks. He saw one that looked obliterated and anther that was scratched up pretty well. Then he saw one that was almost perfect, Clint had no idea if it was going to work, he knocked on the door and listened. He didn't hear anything, but if Natasha was in there, he wouldn't hear anything anyway, so he tossed the thought away.

The door unlocked and opened as Natasha came into view with a gun in her hand. Clint looked at it and smiled "I hope that's not for me"

Natasha slightly smiled, but he could tell she wasn't in her usual witty mood. "Come in" she said and left the door open and turned around. Clint walked into the apartment and he closed the door, he didn't know if he would take his coat off, but he left it on. Natasha stood next to the left arm of the couch, she still had the pistol in her hand, but her finger wasn't on the trigger and it wasn't cocked, he was safe. "Well, Nat, I heard what happened to Steve"

Natasha crossed her arms and shook her head "It happened, what's up"

Clint looked at her and he could tell she didn't want to talk about it, he didn't blame her either. He walked forward, he saw Natasha lightly rubbing her finger over her ring. He stood in front of her "Listen, we need you to come back, Barnes and I just found out some juicy information on the cosplay dresser"

Natasha seemed to lighten up slightly "And?"

Clint took a moment and he looked around the room "His best friend Jacob Bronson, he has a son"

Natasha titled her head and widened her eyes "Family?"

"Just his mother and the girl he got pregnant, sadly the kid never met him"

Natasha moved slightly and took a seat on the couch, but she didn't relax, she stayed away from the back of it. Clint took that as an 'ok' to sit down, he grabbed a chair and sat down and he leaned forward "Listen Nat…"

She shook her head "Just leave it Clint"

Clint lightly tapped his hands together and he nodded "Anyway, Steve is getting better on the bone healing thing"

Natasha perked up slightly "How is he?"

"Good, he'll live, but he's still in the coma"

Natasha felt her heart sink and she sighed and looked away from him "He may never wake up"

Clint frowned "He's Steve, he'll wake up"

Natasha nodded and she looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes "What if he doesn't remember me?"

Clint frowned "I don't know"

Natasha took a breath and her chin was trembling, he could tell she was trying not to cry. She closed her eyes and he saw her fight the tears, she opened he eyes, but they were still there and one fell down her cheek. She took a sharp breath "I don't know what to do if he wakes up and remembers nothing"

Clint frowned slightly "Hey, let me tell you something"

Natasha looked at him and listened, Clint took a moment to begin "You remember waking up in the Tower and Steve and I were there"

"This was after I lost those four months right?"

Clint nodded "I don't think anyone knows besides me and Bucky, but Steve, he was wreck"

Natasha stayed quiet and Clint continued "He had just lost four months of something that he described as solid ground, but there you were. All locked up again, it took a while before you got back to how you acted during those four months, you act like that now, but Steve he had to remove everything from his room and place so you wouldn't know that you two had a relationship"

Natasha frowned "Why didn't he just talk to me?"

Clint shrugged "Honestly, how would you have taken that?"

Natasha took a moment, but she didn't answer and Clint nodded "Yeah, Steve did it for that reason, he got you to open up, and it was nice. Sure you're open with me, but I mean really open. He taught you to cook for God sake. Those ear rings that you wore during Stark's party where you flirted with Bruce and Ultron attacked, he bought those for you for Christmas, everywhere eh looked he saw what he had done, but he didn't care about that, he just wanted you to look at him like you used to."

Natasha slightly leaned back in the couch, Clint nodded "Now Steve didn't do it perfectly, nowhere near, but that fact that he lost you and then you acted like you two were still just partners, but you two really connected, I guess it was like losing you"

"But I was right there" Natasha said

Clint sighed "Yeah, but did you really pay him any time, other than go to get a drink, you guys were together all the time for four months, then for it to suddenly just stop, I don't think anyone would've taken that well"

Natasha kept quiet as Clint stared at her, he smiled "but Steve went along with it, stayed your friend and didn't act any different, but with the added stress his PTSD came back" Clint moved a little closer "Natasha, you made him happy, you made each other happy. Now sadly you didn't remember any of that for almost a year, but Steve was constantly haunting himself with memories, and he had me and Bucky brain wash him and get rid of his memory for those four months and you know what?"

"What?"

"He went back to normal, but he never really spent any time with you after that, the fact of looking for Loki's scepter kept him busy, but even then you started looking at Bruce, and Steve believe it or not, he liked you, for a long time. He just never made a move, and the fact that he wanted you to be happy, and he saw you happy talking to Bruce, he didn't want to mess that up. Steve sacrificed his own happiness so you could be happy, if Steve wakes up and doesn't remember us, then we let him know right away who we all are, it will be fine. Steve is a tough dude, and a fast learner, well he had to be he had you as a partner" he said with a smile

Natasha smiled and nodded "Ok, well what do you need me for?"

"Interrogation, you're going to talk to Sean"

Natasha sighed "Ok, I'll get my things, see you down at the car"

Clint nodded then frowned "How'd you know I have a car?"

Natasha shrugged "I figured"

Clint raised an eyebrow and looked at her pistol "You didn't see me" he said with a smirk

Natasha chuckled and walked away to get her things "I only act like I know everything"

Clint lightly laughed as he stood up and took the chair back to the table, he knew that all too well.

 _ **Steve**_

 _Steve was still stuck in his dream, he was back in the darkness. He laid there, he kept his eyes closed this time, he didn't want to open them and see the life that he thought he wanted. He wanted to open his eyes and see Natasha, but he was afraid that if he opened his eyes, he would instead be facing Peggy and his son. He would have loved to have what he did in his dream, but that was the guy who joined the Army, the guy who joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and became an Avenger didn't want that life, he wanted the one he had. The one with Natasha in it, Clint, Tony, Sam, he didn't want to leave them all. He loved the time that he was in, he couldn't handle seeing anymore of the dream. He didn't want to, he kept his eyes shut tight and he stayed in the darkness._

 _Steve suddenly felt his mind start to fight him, and his head ached. He put his hands into fists and he felt his head as it ached and he could feel it pulsing. Every fiber in his body felt the pain and he gritted his teeth and his eyes shot open and the pain instantly faded. He sat up and he was in a bed, he looked over and Peggy was sleeping next to him. Steve let a long breath leave him and he climbed out of bed and stood to his feet. He walked toward the door and pushed the door open softly. He saw a mirror on the wall and he looked at it, he was taken back by what he saw. His hair was still blonde, but he could tell it had some grey in it. He walked out into the main area and saw the kitchen, it was more updated, Steve frowned, what decade is it? He walked over to the wall aside from the kitchen and he saw a calendar and he read it. It was 1982, Steve took a deep breath. He checked to see what time it was and it was six, the sun was just starting to rise._

 _Steve heard a soft knock on the door, He frowned slightly and walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole and he saw a man that looked like him, he opened the door. "Hey dad" he whispered_

" _Hey" he said softly_

 _Grant shrugged "I knew you would hear it, I heard you were up so I knocked"_

 _Steve nodded "Can I get you anything?"_

 _Grant shook his head "Nah, I ate before I came over"_

 _Steve closed the door behind his son, Grant walked quietly forward and he turned and he saw Steve standing there, not moving. "You ok Dad?" he asked_

 _Steve came out of his thoughts "Yeah, just thinking"_

 _Grant nodded "You do that a lot lately"_

 _Steve nodded "You came over to show me something"_

 _Grant nodded "I did what you asked and I think I found something that may be very interesting"_

 _Steve saw Grant pull out a file, he walked forward and led him to the dining room table. They both took a seat and Grant scooted closer to him and set the file down. "Howard helped a little"_

" _Did he?" Steve said and he touched his chin and he noticed that he needed to shave. Grant nodded and opened the file and pulled pictures out of it and set them down in front of him. Steve looked at them, he saw a wide picture of a dark and gloomy sky with a building in the background. Grant placed a third picture "These are some Intel from our operatives in Russia"_

 _Steve looked at the second and he saw a large group of cars, Steve didn't see too much relevance in the picture, till he saw the third one, it was the same cars, but this time people were getting out of it. Steve saw the usual tactical team that he fought many times and then he saw a woman, around the age of seventeen by his guess, she had red hair._

 _Grant watched his father closely, "I think we found her"_

" _Her?" Steve asked_

 _Grant nodded "Yeah the one who had caused us some grief on a few missions, the Black Widow"_

 _Steve knew he shouldn't know who that was, but he froze and the dream faltered slightly. Steve felt his heart beat increase, Natasha, what the hell. Steve frowned slightly Natasha was supposed to be in training still when she was seventeen, she didn't start doing mission till she was eighteen and she didn't get on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar till much later. He remembered Bucky isn't part of Red Room, who knows what has changed. He never froze in the ice, Bucky never died, Red Room was doing things differently. Steve was really starting to hate this dream, but soon his thoughts on Natasha faded and he frowned "Do we know her next mission?"_

 _Grant nodded "Yeah, she is going to be in Venice in three days"_

 _Steve nodded "Ok, get a team prepped, we're going to Venice"_

 _Grant nodded "Well I have to follow orders Dad, you are the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."_

 _Steve smiled at his son "Well see you in a few hours, we'll get there ahead of schedule and set up a plan"_

 _Grant nodded and stood "You got it"_

 _Steve walked his son out and he closed the door, the dream faltered and Steve started to panic, he was going after Natasha, he really needed to get out of here._

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was seated at Steve's desk and Sam was standing next to him. Bucky had gotten a call from Gerald, and he stepped away from watching Steve's heart monitor beep steadily. He held his communicator close as Gerald spoke. "Well James, I looked into Department X like you asked me to"

Bucky nodded "What did you get?"

Gerald huffed a sharp breath "Not much, it was an organization very much like the others, but they specialized in understanding mutations to the human genome."

"Mutations?" Bucky asked

Sam inclined his head and thought about Logan, but he didn't say anything. Bucky cleared his throat slightly "Anything else?"

Gerald continued "Yeah, they apparently succeeded, of my…"

"What?" Bucky asked quickly

"They assisted Baron Von Struker with his experiments"

Bucky raised his eye brows "Hydra called them enhanced"

"Yes, but they had to learn of it from a source, a direct source. James do you remember that one man you killed in 65?"

Bucky frowned "The guy who could survive getting shot in the chest?"

"Yes, him. I have done a little digging and he was an agent of Department X"

"Wait are you telling me that Department X experimented on their agents to enhance them?"

"Through mutation, yes, apparently we know how Struker created our Maximoff twins"

Bucky nodded "Yeah with the help of an organization that liked experimenting on people"

"So Department X would be a big target, but the organization fell apart ten years ago"

"Maybe the main part" Bucky said softly

"That would explain a bit"

Sam looked at Bucky and he glanced at him "Do you know something Sam?"

Sam shook his head "No, but I have heard the name before"

"Any experience?"

"No, just rumors, not even rumors, just ghost stories"

Gerald spoke "What kind of stories?"

Sam shrugged "Stuff like enhancing people then selling them to the highest bidder"

Gerald sighed "We can had human trafficking to their lists of wrongs"

Bucky nodded "Good job Gerald, keep a lookout for any more information"

"It's what I live for, good luck with your situation James"

"Thanks, I'll do my best"

Bucky disconnected and he looked at Sam "These organizations were in bed with everyone"

"How do you think they made it so long?"

Bucky nodded "We'll focus on that later, right now Sean Richardson is a priority"

Sam nodded "I hope Clint got Natasha to come in"

"I know he did, Natasha trusts him next to Steve"

Sam nodded and walked toward the door "I'll be in the Operations room if you need me"

"Got it" Bucky said as he leaned in the chair to wait for Clint to arrive with Natasha.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Peter**_

He didn't want to describe himself as a hyper person, but spending days laying in a bed and not being able to do anything was starting to drive him crazy. Peter was given a long checkup, but he was fine, just the problem with being able to stand. He was given some reading material, but he hadn't read a sentence. He was too bored to do anything but sit there and feel his spin occasionally ache. He could tell that his body was healing itself, he couldn't describe it, but he was getting better. It had been a good long day of nothing, except the three visits he got. Felicia brightened his mood, but hearing that everyone thought that Spider Man was dead, made him feel angry. He was only hurt, not dead, his body wasn't even there for it to be confirmed, and he crossed his arms thinking about it. Peter leaned back in the bed and eh felt his back shoot pain to his brain and he grimaced. He groaned slightly as he fought back the pain, he closed his eyes. He figured that if he wouldn't be able to do much, he would sleep, if that wasn't hard enough.

Peter didn't know how long he laid there with his eyes closed, but he was soon listening to the constant beeping of the heart monitors. He was soon counting them, he tried to get his mind focused on something so he would eventually get tired and just fall asleep. He got to four hundred before he stopped and let out a long annoyed breath. His eyes were still closed, and he shook his head at the darkness. His eyes opened and he took the thin blanket that laid over him and casted it aside. He sat up and his back constricted and pain flew up his back and into his head. He gritted his teeth as he made his way all the way up. He let out a heavy breath as he situated himself in his sitting position. He took a deep breath and he made an attempt to swing his legs over to the edge of the bed, but they didn't move. He clenched his jaw and tried again, his legs were unresponsive. Peter heard rushed footsteps, apparently the Doctor saw what he was doing.

"Stay put" he said

Peter looked at him "I can't just sit here and do nothing"

"Your back is broken, you can't just try and walk after a day"

Peter nodded "Yeah I get that notion since my legs are being stubborn"

"I have to advise you to lay back down" the Doctor said quickly.

Peter shook his head "No, I'm needed so I have to walk"

"Walking a day after getting your back broken is not going to work"

"I heal fast enough, it's all in the mind"

The Doctor shook his head "You may have accelerated healing, but you can't heal you back in a day" he said putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter gritted his teeth as his tried to move his legs, they didn't even twitch. He gasped in pain and he almost yelled from it. The Doctor began to push him back down, but Peter shoved him off and the Doctor flew back and landed in an open bed. He slowly got up as Peter closed his eyes and grimaced as he pushed his legs to move. The Doctor came back and put both his hands on Peter's chest "Lay back down" he ordered

"I can do this!" Peter exclaimed in pain

The Doctor cursed and walked away and went to get a sedative. Peter felt tears coming to his eyes as the pain pulsed and shot through his head. He gasped again and he sighed. He fought the pain and he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and he flexed his legs as hard as he could. He yelped as his left leg moved to the edge of the bed, he felt like he was going to break his jaw from the force and he moved his other leg to the edge of the bed.

The Doctor rushed back with the sedative in hand and saw what he was doing, he dropped the sedative as Peter moved off the bed and he placed his feet firmly on the floor. He pushed himself up and stood still, he felt pain enter his feet and he slowly felt his muscles straining in his legs. His face turned beat red from the straining he was putting on himself, he yelled and eh moved his right leg and he took a step. He yelped in pain as the force of his weight bared down on his leg. He moved his other leg and took another forced step forward. Peter made it and he was breathing heavily and he felt all the pain fade and he closed his eyes and collapsed to the floor.

The Doctor rushed forward and he heard someone coming, Sam sprinted into the Medical Bay and saw Peter on the floor. "What happened?"

The Doctor looked at Sam "Help me get him back in the bed"

Sam reached them and knelt down and helped the Doctor pull Peter up and they carried him to the bed and placed him down. Sam looked and he saw blood running out of Peter's nose. The Doctor looked like he had just saw a miracle "He walked" he said

Sam frowned "What?"

"He took two steps and passed out"

Sam watched as the Doctor checked Peter's vitals, he nodded "He just used a lot of energy and then collapsed from the pain and exertion he put himself in."

"You're telling me that after one day of letting his broken back heal a little, he took two steps"

The Doctor put the blanket back over Peter and he looked back at Sam and nodded "Yes"

Sam frowned "He should have been bed ridden for weeks"

"Well apparently since the fact that he has accelerated healing helped"

"How exactly does he have accelerated healing?"

"He has his powers from radiation"

Sam frowned "Like Dr. Banner?"

"Yeah, just not Gamma"

"Then what kind?"

"Don't know"

"So he's basically got radiation poisoning"

The Doctor looked at him and his hands came together "Yes and no"

"Yes and no?" Sam exclaimed

"Mr. Stark would know more, he is the one who found him"

Sam nodded "Let me know when he wakes back up"

The Doctor nodded "You got it"

Sam walked out of the Medical Bay and the Doctor began to watch Peter closely.

Peter laid there unconscious, and the Doctor checked on him periodically over two hours. Peter's eyes slowly began to open as the Doctor was checking over him again. Peter coughed slightly "Told you I could do it" he said hoarsely

The Doctor sighed "Please do not do that again"

Peter smirked "I guess I heal pretty fast"

"You forced your legs to move"

Peter nodded "And they moved"

"Next time, let me help you walk"

Peter nodded as he felt drained and he slowly fell back into the embrace of sleep "No problem" he said as he trailed off and fell back asleep.

 _ **Natasha**_

She stood at the doors that led to the containment cell, she was going through her process again. She needed to get things out of him, without hurting him, clearly Bucky thought she was the one who could get it done. One positive for someone that knew her when she was a kid, she'd gotten plenty out of other kinds of people, Sean Richardson was no different. She just had to get past the part that he put the man she loves in a coma. Yeah, she would do fine. She took a deep breath and stared at the doors. She took a step forward and they opened. In the center of the room was the containment cell, Sean was laying on the floor. There was a chair set up and she walked forward.

Sean inclined his head upward to see who was coming, his eyebrows raised slightly as he saw her. He sat up as she took her seat. He kept his face plain as Natasha tilted her head. He smiled and she stared back at him. They were both in a staring match, and Sean finally blinked and shrugged. Natasha couldn't stand to look at him, she wanted to shoot him in the head, but from the report he would live through that, but that would just mean she could shoot him again, and that didn't bother her.

Natasha knew he wasn't going to speak first or at all, so she started the conversation. "Sean Richardson" she said plainly

Sean nodded and he looked right at her "So what, you here to interrogate me?"

Natasha raised her eye brow "You could say so"

Sean smiled "The famous Black Widow, I should feel honored"

"You can feel whatever you want, I just want information"

"Who doesn't?" Sean said calmly

Natasha looked away from him for a second and her eyes went right back to him "You served in the United States' military"

"Marines" he said as if he was annoyed.

She nodded "Yeah I get that, but what I don't get is why ONI became interested in you"

Sen scoffed "ONI were looking for a candidate"

"You?"

"I guess so"

Natasha nodded, she needed to keep the conversation slow paced, let him relax, make him think that he's slowly gaining control. "So, that village you were in, in Pakistan"

Sean seemed to tense up as he heard the word "What about it?"

"Well you tell me, I read that you killed everyone in it"

Sean scoffed "Government bullshit, don't believe everything you read"

"I never said I believed it"

Sean's lips parted slightly and he smirked "You don't think I know what you're doing, making me feel like I'm in control. Funny, clearly I'm not"

Natasha gave him a fake smirk "Well, being locked up does that to you"

Sean chuckled "I could get out if I wanted to"

"Then why don't you?" Natasha challenged

Sean was quiet, he took a moment before answering "I don't feel like it"

"Well feeling is a great way to get killed"

Sean smiled and nodded "Right, the woman with no feelings, the heartless assassin"

Natasha kept her emotions in check and let his words slide "Well, I don't go killing innocent people"

"Not anymore" He said bluntly

Natasha had to admit that one hurt, but she hid it behind her calm face, she smirked "Well, you got me, so what. They were just in the way" she said coldly

Sean shook his head "All these years and you haven't changed, still the puppet following orders"

"I call the shots around here" Natasha said quickly

Sean raised his eyebrows "I was sure that Captain Rogers led the Avengers"

Natasha stayed quiet and he tilted his head "Well I did break him"

She held back her felling of anger and stayed quiet. Sean stood to his feet "It's your fault that I had to do that to him" He nodded a she stared at her "You and the others just infected him, Captain America used to mean something, now it's nothing but an old memory. Constantly deceiving and confiding in other's paychecks, your own agendas" Sean walked to the right and lightly tapped on the glass "You all have agendas, even the Captain has an agenda, and you know I would be ok with that if it was the right one"

"Who decides if it's right or wrong?" Natasha asked

Sean smirked "Clearly the one who owns the agenda, this government is morally flexible, a village here, a few soldiers there, not caring about the damages afterward. Written off, hidden away, and covered up, for what? So they can sleep better at night? No, so they can have an excuse so they can feel good about themselves"

Natasha stayed silent, she needed him to keep talking, Sean chuckled "Well, what's your agenda?"

"Protecting people from you" She said

Sean shook his head "I could be a protester and you wouldn't give a damn about what I had to say, but I shoot people then you listen. This system is corrupt and it makes me sick"

"We can't protect everyone"

"Well you should"

Natasha sighed "You may need to accept that what happened, happened, life is not a fairy tale"

Sean laughed loudly "Of course it isn't, you think I'm naïve? I was there in the city when it happened, 1995, I felt the force of it, I saw it kill my friend. I stared into her eyes as she was dead!"

"You were a kid"

"Doesn't matter, the world is grey and cruel. I knew this growing up, but all I want is the government to grow some balls and take a hit!" he snapped

"It's more complicated than that"

"Is it?" Sean asked, he raised his eyebrows and stared at her. "Is it that complicated, how about the wars, countless Americans dying for their country, for what, what kind of country slanders the names of its soldiers? What kind of government puts itself higher than a soldier fighting so the country stays intact, so you can wake up in the morning and not be trampled upon?"

Natasha didn't really know what to say to him, Sean shook his head "This system has zero accountability, and I cannot stand for that. I know I can't change it, and I don't plan to. I just want my men to be commended. They deserve better, their families need better, if their families were still intact"

Natasha stood "So that gives you the right to open fire on the populous?"

Sean walked forward and placed his hands on the glass "I did what I thought would let me be heard, tell me I could have done something different and I really would have been heard, tell me the other way! Because I can't see another one"

Natasha was losing control of the situation and she was letting it happen, she needed him to. Sean shook his head "I will take my punishment, just get the real story told"

"It's not that…"

"Bullshit! Send the information and a recording of me and see if that gets you far enough, I bet it will. Do you know what is going to happen once you do that, because I do? The press will take off with it, and then I will be killed, sadly I can't die from a bullet, so the government is going to have to take a hit, and I know what follows. Chaos, but it's what needs to happen"

"You need to move on"

"How could I move on, tell me how I could squander my men's memories, what honor would that bring them?"

"You know your best friend Jacob Bronson, he as a son"

Sean was silent and he frowned "What?"

Natasha nodded "Yeah, and that boy only knows what the news said about your friend, if you think I wouldn't try and help then you are wrong, I want to help, but you can't do it your way. It needs to be done quietly, and to the family directly"

Sean scoffed "I don't see how that is the same thing, the public deserves to know what the government does to its soldiers"

"You were working with ONI, if caught you are disavowed"

"Yeah, then why did they have to ruin my men's reputation? Why did they have to have weeks of news about what happened, the government let them know"

"Really, you really think the government would have done that? You didn't even have sign that you were Americans. Do you forget I was there in that village, I waved at your best friend, you could have been anyone, mercs, hired, but no. Somehow they found out you were Americans, and they leaked it to the press, so the government probably made a quick story"

"So that's all we were? A quick thought up story, just so the government couldn't catch any heat"

"Do you not understand what would have happened if Pakistan found out that Americans were operating secretly in their country, it would have started a war"

"There already is a war, and when I get out of here from the help of my new friends then you'll know" he said, his face red with anger.

Natasha raised her eyebrows and nodded "What friends?"

Sean's face went serious "None that concern you"

Natasha smiled "Thank you for your cooperation" she said and turned around and made her way to the door. Sean watched her walk away, he smacked the glass and he turned around and sighed in frustration.

Natasha walked through the doors and Bucky and Clint were standing there "We heard, so we have someone in here" Clint spoke

"Yeah, who I don't know"

"Doesn't matter, good job" Bucky said

Natasha gave him a nod "Well if you don't need my assistance"

Bucky nodded "I'll let you know"

Natasha nodded and she walked away, she let a long breath leave her. She held back her emotions, she closed her eyes and dealt with the feelings as they came to the surface. The worse part was that he was right, but wrong at the same time.

 _ **Steve**_

 _Steve kept his eyes closed, he didn't want to see anything. He wanted to only see darkness, the thought of what was about to happen made him want to stay asleep. He wanted to wake up to see Natasha, but if he opened his eyes, he knew what he would see. Steve moved slightly, he wasn't in a bed this time, he was standing up. He moved his feet over the empty space, he took a breath and pictured Natasha he saw her standing in front of him. Her face was looking away from him. He looked at her red hair, her smooth ivory skin. She had her arms crossed, she was in her suit, she slowly looked at him and her eyes made his heart flutter. He looked into her emerald eyes and he felt a sudden pain, and he felt tears come to his eyes. He took a forced breath and his eyes opened._

 _He was standing at a window, he was in a large building and Grant was next to him. He had his eyes buried into binoculars. He scanned the area below "The target will be across the water"_

 _Steve looked out of the window and saw a large mansion across the small waterway. He glanced at the rooftops, he saw position where snipers could be "We'll have to take out the snipers before we move over the water"_

 _Grant nodded "It'll be full of civilians"_

" _She may open fire when she sees us" Jones said behind him._

 _Steve looked back and the howling Commandos were sitting in random points of the large room. Bucky was on the couch, he cocked his rifle and looked at Steve and nodded. Steve returned the nod. "Well we just have to make sure she doesn't" Hogan said with a shotgun slung under his arm._

" _We need those snipers taken out" Steve said_

" _If they're there" Bucky said_

 _Steve nodded "You have that duty Buck, take them out and watch from there, keep your eye on our target"_

" _Not every night you get to take out an assassin"_

" _Our orders are to capture, not kill" Grant said_

" _Well, if she tries to kill one of us, I'm putting one through her"_

" _If that does happen, you'll hit her in the leg" Steve said_

 _Bucky nodded "So we have a few hours to kill, dinner anyone?"_

 _Everyone looked at him, Steve turned and he stared out the window again. He wanted to scream, a part of him was ok with what he was doing, and another wanted to tear everything apart. This was not his life, his mind was conjuring one up for him. He wanted to get back to the one he had. He stepped back from the window, he closed his eyes and he saw Natasha. He was laying on his back and she was hovering over him, her red curls dangled over his face, he stared up at her and he took a breath and she was gone._

 _Steve opened his eyes and his thoughts of Natasha faded and he was back in the dream. He looked at his son "I'm going to do some recon"_

 _Grant nodded "Need help?"_

 _Steve shook his head "No, I'll be fine"_

 _Steve left the building and walked toward a bridge that crossed over the waterway. He sidesteps a couple with their arms interlocked together. He smiled slightly as he crossed the bridge, the early evening air smelled rather interesting, and that would be the water. He made his way to a square that had a road that led to the large mansion, metal bared gates kept normal civilians out. He looked up and saw two building that were the same height on either side of the large gate that would open for guests. He frowned, they could have some teams in there. He made a mental note not to go this way when they had to get in. They could run into trouble before they even get inside. Steve noticed a café and he decided he would get a table, it would help him do recon, keep an eye on what comes through here. He got a small table that sat two, if possible it could sit three. He took a seat and got a glass of coffee. He sat there and he kept his wits about him, but relaxed. He thanked the waitress that brought him the coffee and he took a sip of it. The sun was starting to set and he watched a few trucks enter through the gate. Steve had to make a guess of what their purpose was, most likely security. Steve took a small sip of his coffee again, it was good._

 _He took a long breath and suddenly he felt that someone was standing next to him. He looked to his right and it was the target, she was standing there in a grey dress, she had a pearl necklace on and a small handbag. Her red hair was down and hugged to her neck, it lightly laid on her shoulders. Steve didn't act surprised that he was there to capture her, but that she was standing there. "Ma'am?" He asked_

 _She looked down at him and she smiled at him "Do you mind?" She asked in a light Russian accent. Steve looked at the chair across from him, he shook his head "No" he said simply. Steve realized that he was in a suit, it was for incase they found a way into the mansion. Steve watched as she took a seat and placed her small handbag on the table, she ordered a coffee and she looked at him "Dressed up like that, I would guess that you are going to a party"_

 _Steve looked down at himself "Well I'm just waiting for the proper time to arrive"_

" _Are you going to the one through the gate?" she asked_

" _I am, just decided to see a little bit of Venice before I go and get surrounded by bureaucrats"_

 _She smiled at him "Well so am I, maybe I'll see you in there"_

 _Steve shrugged slightly "It would be a pleasure"_

 _She smiled lightly at him and she took a sip of her coffee. Her dark lipstick lightly touched the cup. Steve frowned "I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Steve"_

 _She nodded "Natalia"_

 _Steve nodded "Beautiful name" he said without thinking_

" _Thank you" she said and she looked away from him and scanned the rooftops._

 _Steve wondered if she knew who he was, if she was just playing him. He had to take the possibility that, that was the case. Then again he also had to consider that she had no idea why he was there. He cleared his throat "So what do you do?" he asked_

 _She looked back at him and he slightly lost himself in her emerald eyes. "I am here on request from my boss"_

 _Steve nodded "Well, I am too"_

 _Natalia smirked "Well I guess we both got dragged into this party"_

" _I guess we did"_

 _Natalia didn't know why, but she liked staring at him. His eyes and smile made her feel, safe for some reason. She hoped that he really was going to that party, aside from her mission, she would like to be able to laugh a little. Steve looked at her "Would you like something else besides coffee?" he asked, not really sure what he was doing._

" _Coffee is fine, but thanks you"_

 _Steve nodded "I can make a pretty good cup of coffee myself"_

" _Really?" She asked, like he was the most important thing she was doing today._

" _Yeah, so how long are you in Venice?"_

" _Just for the night"_

 _Steve nodded "Me too, I have to be a plane tonight"_

 _She sighed "Work?"_

" _Yeah, so where are you going next?"_

" _Are you planning on following me?" she asked with a smile._

 _Steve chuckled nervously "Just curious"_

 _She shrugged "Not sure, I get jobs randomly, the problem with being on call"_

 _Steve nodded "So the party tonight is the job, so you have the day to relax"_

" _You could say that"_

" _Make the best of Venice while you're here right?"_

 _She laughed and she was caught off guard that she didn't have to fake it. Steve laughed softly, she nodded "Yeah"_

 _Steve smiled "Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asked_

 _Natalia slightly squinted as she thought about it "Sure why not"_

 _Steve ordered two pastries. He looked at her "How old are you? He asked_

 _Natalia sighed, Steve shook his head "Sorry, I know that you should never ask a lady that question"_

 _She smiled at him, again she wasn't faking it "I am almost eighteen"_

 _Steve nodded "Started work young huh?"_

" _You could say that"_

" _Or you're just really good at your job"_

 _Natalia nodded, if he only knew. "What about you handsome?" she asked_

 _Steve slightly blushed "I'm in my fifties, I think. I stopped counting after a while"_

 _Natalia nodded "I guess by the small amount of grey you have in your hair, but you look thirty. What's your secret?"_

 _Steve shrugged "I guess I just age well"_

 _She sighed "I bet your wife is a lucky girl"_

 _Steve frowned and he realized he was wearing his wedding ring. He nodded "yeah"_

 _Natalia nodded "So I'm not some conquest?" she asked_

 _Steve widened his eyes a little "No, just trying to be a gentlemen"_

 _Natalia smiled at him "Well because you are too old for me" she said teasingly_

 _Steve chuckled "Thanks"_

 _Natalia moved her hand across the table and touched his hand "I could make an exception"_

 _Steve stared at her and eh didn't know what to say to her. She realized what she just said "Sorry" she said quickly_

 _Steve nodded "It's ok, nice to know I'm still attractive"_

 _Natalia laughed lightly, Steve smiled and he saw a limousine drive up to the gate._

 _Natalia noticed it to "I think the party is starting"_

 _Steve nodded "Well, to work we go" he said_

 _Natalia watched him pay and they both stood. Steve turned to leave and Natalia lightly tapped her hand against her hip "Steve?" she asked_

 _Steve stopped and turned around, he looked at her and how her dress hugged her body and made her curves stick out, rather beautifully. She took a moment to speak "Would you care to join me?"_

 _Steve knew that it was a risk, but what better way to keep an eye on her, than to be next to her "If it's not a problem"_

" _No" she said quickly "I want you to" her voice was soft._

 _Steve nodded "I would be delighted, just let me make a call"_

 _Natalia nodded and Steve walked away and spoke into the newest tech that S.H.I.E.L.D. had, the communicator "Grant?" he asked_

" _Yeah?" Grant's voice came into his ear._

" _I have a way into the party"_

" _How?"_

" _I am going in with the target"_

" _How did you manage that?"_

" _Just acted like me"_

 _Grant chuckled "Ok, we'll get started then"_

 _Steve looked back and stared at Natalia as she waited for him "See you in a bit"_

" _Hey dad?"_

" _Yeah"_

" _Be careful"_

 _Steve looked at Natalia as she smiled at him, he smiled "I can take care of myself"_

 _Steve disconnected and he walked back toward Natalia "Shall we?" he asked_

 _Natalia smiled and she didn't know why she was taking him with her, he could be a problem for her mission, but she wanted to enjoy herself a little. "Yes, we shall"_


	26. Chapter 26

_**State Department**_

If there wasn't a frenzy going on, Ross may have been able to sleep, ever since that man killed all those people he had been getting calls from numerous departments on what he was going to do, or what they should do? Ross knew who the man was, Sean Richardson, a brilliant asset, sadly Jim Westbrook decided to terminate him, well at least try. Ross wasn't saddened when he heard of his death, but he was actually relieved, he never did agree with Westbrook. He was sitting at his desk and he glanced over at a large document, the Sokovia Accords. He hadn't gotten around to giving that to Everett Ross. Now it seemed that he never would give it to him, he was a Senator, but was recently given a larger position in the defense department, he was the leader of a facility in Germany. With the larger problem of Sean Richardson, he couldn't go get him either, the Avengers had him.

There was a knock on the door and he looked away from the document and at the door, his assistant stood before him "Secretary Ross, a Mark Evanier is here to see you."

Ross let out a soft breath "Let him in"

The Assistant nodded and opened the door fully and Mr. Evanier entered. He was in a suit, but no purple this time, his cane was in hand and his wool coat slung over his arm. "I hope this is not a bad time" he said

Ross shook his head "Not at all, I've been meaning to get back to you"

Mark nodded and smiled as he took a seat. Ross set aside the file that he was reading before he came in. Mark set his coat next to him and let the cane sit against his thigh, his hand on it lightly to keep it from falling away. He smiled "I came to see how my proposition was going."

"Your bill, I haven't gotten around to showing it to Senator Ross"

Mark shook his head "I know that Mr. Everett Ross was given a better job, one with more longevity then a mere six years"

Ross raised his eyebrows "So"

"I wanted you to hold onto it, I believe there is something coming up that it could be used for better than a law."

"And what is that?"

Mark shook his head "I will keep that to myself, for the time being. I must make certain that it can happen before I put it fully to the plan"

"Plan?" Ross asked

Mark nodded "Yes, I am a business man Mr. Ross. I always look to where I could make a profit"

Ross nodded "How would one come to know about your plan?"

Mark shrugged "They prove that they will help and be useful"

"How is restricting the Avengers help you make a profit?"

Mark let a soft breath leave him and nodded "I can see how it sounds and looks, but believe me. Keeping them under a wing of authority would do the world a great of good"

"How?"

"Think about it, instead of having them going after the people that threaten them and the large populous, they worry about the ones that will ruin us all in the long run"

"Like Hydra, or this secret organization that has caused some damage in upper state New York?"

Mark nodded "Exactly, instead of gun runners, bigger threats, not just single men"

Ross had to admit it sounded nice, Mark inclined his head "If you would like to be a part of it, I would be grateful."

"Apart of what?" Ross asked

Mark smirked "The future"

 _ **Natasha**_

Natasha sat on the bed of Steve's quarters. He did keep it rather clean, she looked around the quiet room, and how she saw Steve walking back and forth throughout it. She remembered him standing by the dresser baring all trying to figure out what to wear to the dinner that Stark invited him to. She smiled softly, but then she remembered seeing the mess of him as they rolled him into the Medical bay. She felt tears coming to her eyes, she nodded and wiped them away. She took a long breath and she shuttered slightly. She closed her eyes and she laid back, she opened them and stared up at the ceiling. She studied it in the dark, she closed her eyes and she took a deep breath and she felt arms around her.

 _Natasha opened her eyes and Steve was lying next to her, he was staring down at her. He was smiling and she gazed up at him, she wasn't in the facility anymore, she was in Steve's room in his apartment. He looked upon her "Hey" he said softly_

 _Natasha moved her hand up his arm and she found her way to the side of his face, she held her hand there and he glanced at her hand and smiled. She could feel his cheek and how h would need to shave soon. "How long have you been staring at me?" she asked_

 _Steve titled his head "Just for a bit, you looked so peaceful"_

 _Natasha smiled slightly, she didn't know how she could be peaceful while she slept, especially when she was dreaming of hell. She moved her head slightly and Steve got the notion and moved downward and kissed her. She slowly put her head back into the mattress and she moved her arms up his back. His hands moved up her thigh as she slightly moaned as his hand made a shiver go up her spine. His fingertips lightly touched her skin as his palm moved over it. She moved her hand down and she grabbed his ass._

 _Steve pulled away slightly and he moved swiftly and buried his face into her breasts. Natasha giggled as he shook his head. "Who knew Captain America likes boobs?"_

 _Steve pulled his face out of them and he smiled "I love yours"_

 _Natasha smiled and laughed as he put his face back into them. She felt his lips kiss them and his tongue found one of her nipples and lightly massaged over it. She sighed and closed her eyes. Steve moved his hand down and he slightly moved and Natasha went from her back to her side. He grabbed her ass and lightly smacked it. He eyes opened and she looked at the grinning soldier. "I love this to" he said and he smacked her lightly again. Natasha's slowly filled with desire "You can hit harder than that" she challenged_

 _Steve chuckled lightly "I can, but why would I want to see my red hand print of your ass?"_

" _Kind of the point of spanking Rogers"_

 _Steve nodded "Well I don't want to spank you, I just want to love you"_

 _Natasha smiled at him "Well if you're not going to spank me, then kiss my breasts again"_

 _Steve smirked "Yes ma'am" he said and buried his face into them once again. Natasha laughed as his hand moved up her side and went over her ribs. He pulled his face out of them "I love all of you" he said_

 _Natasha gazed at him "First man to ever tell me that"_

 _Steve sighed "All the other men were stupid"_

 _Natasha nodded in agreement "I would second that"_

 _Steve pulled her close but gazed into her eyes. She looked right back at him, she rested her hand against his chest and lightly tapped her fingers against his skin. She bit her lip slightly "Steve?"_

" _Hmm"_

" _What is your favorite part of me to draw?"_

 _Steve sighed "Like I said I love all of you"_

 _Natasha gave him a look "You know what I mean"_

 _Steve laughed softly "I would have to say your eyes"_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah"_

" _Why?"_

 _Steve chuckled "There's something about them, how green they are, and the parts that aren't green. How you looked at something and how it seems that it slowly fading into them. How they seem to take in the world around them and somehow, look brilliant." He said gazing at her_

 _Natasha nodded "Nice to know you checked out my eyes" she teased_

" _I'm serious" Steve said_

 _Natasha looked away from him ad her eyes slowly made their way back to him "I wish it could be like this forever"_

 _Steve took her hand and lightly kissed it "I'll do my best to make it this way"_

 _Natasha laughed "Of course you would"_

 _Steve smiled and they kissed. Natasha felt his arms wrap around her and pull her into the warm embrace she grew to miss._

Natasha opened her eyes and she was alone, the dark ceiling was the only thing in front of her eyes. She sat up and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and she felt tears come to them and how she wanted Steve next to her, smiling, making a comment then blushing, being naïve, optimistic, and understanding. He was always there for her, she laid back down and she moved to her side and stared at the empty space where he should be.

 _ **Peter**_

Peter gasped as he moved his leg and he held himself up with his arms, he strained and he bit his lip and he almost collapsed. The Doctor's hands went around him and helped him stand to his full height. Peter groaned as his legs seemed heavy, and his lower back was killing him. The Doctor had him stand still "Good"

Peter scoffed "I'm supposed to make it to the end"

The Doctor sighed "For only two days, you're doing very well"

Peter gritted his teeth as he took another step "Well not good enough"

"You aren't going to be walking in a couple of hours, it takes time"

Peter nodded "I need to get back out there, New York needs me"

"I think it will manage without you for a bit"

Peter went to take another step and he clenched his jaw and his face strained and his foot slowly lifted off the ground and scooted across the floor and his foot placed flat on the floor. He moved and gasped in pain. The Doctor sighed "I still thing you should be resting"

"I've rested enough"

"You are a stubborn kid"

Peter chuckled lightly "I am working toward becoming Ferris Buller"

The Doctor chuckled "I don't think so"

Peter laughed "I'm working on it"

Peter went to move his leg to make it a little farther and he dragged it across the floor and placed it firmly and moved. He groaned and gripped the metal bars at his sides. He let out a struggled breath and sucked in all the air his lungs could hold. The Doctor took his hands off of him and Peter felt instantly that he had to try and support himself with his defected legs. He cursed them as he moved and they made his lower back hurt, his legs were against him. He pushed through the annoying pain and moved his legs again. The Doctor watched him closely and he stood ready to catch him if he fell. Peter held himself up, but he tried to use his legs to stay upward. He exhaled shakily and he took in a tight breath and gasped in pain as his foot planted itself on the floor. He knew that he was lucky to be able to move his leg after having his back broken, he wanted to be able to get back out there. He didn't know if it was really to save everyone or just for himself. A bit of both he believed, he loved being Spider Man, and the freedom was exhilarating. He drove on and he moved his legs, he hoped that his accelerated healing worked a little faster. He kind of wished he could focus on healing at will, not just waiting for it to heal.

Peter got to the end of the metal bars and he slowly turned around, trying to use his feet. He had to use his arms a little, but he was getting better at turning around. He looked down the bars and the other end seemed so far away. He took a deep breath and continued to move. The Doctor watched him closely and was impressed by his results, he heard the doors open and Clint walked in. He saw Peter working his way down the bars, he sighed "Putting him to work Doc?"

The Doctor sighed "He insisted on coming down here"

Clint nodded "Well he never really listens to anyone"

Peter looked over at him and gave a sarcastic laugh. Clint watched him "You are making a rapid recovery."

Peter groaned "Thanks" he exhaled a she stepped forward. Clint looked at the Doctor "How did you get from the Medical bay to here?"

The Doctor sighed "He wanted to swing his way here, but I helped him walk here"

"Swing, don't you need your whole body to get a good swing?"

"I can still use my core Clint" Peter interjected from the bars. He was about halfway down them.

Clint nodded "Listen Doc, I can get him back to the Medical bay, go take a break"

The Doctor shrugged "I don't takes breaks, I'll go check on Captain Rogers"

Clint nodded and the Doctor left, he walked toward the bars and gave Petr a pat on the back. Peter almost fell over "Hey" he exclaimed

Clint frowned "Really, trying to walk"

"I'm working at it"

"I can see that, using your arms"

Peter looked at him "I am doing my best at using my legs"

Clint shook his head "Then don't used the bars"

Peter looked at him "And fall face first every time I take a step?"

Clint shrugged "You do have you handy webs things"

"Web Shooters" Peter huffed, annoyed.

"Those things, use them"

Peter took a breath "Fine, can you at least help me get out of this then"

Clint nodded "No problem"

Peter grabbed Clint's hand and Clint lifted him slightly and Peter grabbed the bar and he used his core and pulled his legs up and swung them over the bar and landed on them and almost fell over. Clint held him up "Here you go" he said through gritted teeth a he held him up.

Peter took a deep breath and he was happy he decided to make more than just two web shooters. He had two none suit ones. He had those on too, he fired two webs up straight and stuck to the ceiling. He felt Clint take his hand away and he gripped the webs in his hands tightly, he did notice a difference in his legs. Peter tried to move his leg and it swung outward slightly and came back in and his foot planted on the floor. He took a quick breath and moved his other leg. He let go of one of the webs and he felt his legs burn as he pushed on them and kept himself upright. He fired another web and he felt the strain on his legs lessen. He lowered his head and exhaled.

Clint crossed his arms and watched Peter slowly increase in his ability to walk. Clint heard the door open and he hoped it wasn't the doctor. It wasn't, Bucky walked toward them, Clint looked at Peter and walked away and met Bucky half way. "So, about what Sean said" Clint began

Bucky nodded "I started the search for the friends"

Clint sighed "Who could it be?"

Bucky gave him a look "I'll give you two guesses"

Clint knew what the answer was "It can't be Niko"

"Why not, he certainly proved a point of not leaving us"

"Alexie is all talk, are we sure he isn't lying"

Bucky shrugged "Doesn't matter, if he is then there is still his organization to deal with."

"Either way, we're cleaning up Niko's mess"

"What about Yelena?" Bucky asked

Clint frowned slightly "You think? I mean it doesn't seem like her style"

"Sean basically almost killed Captain America, and he was the one that stopped her from killing Natasha"

"So Yelena added Steve to her kill list"

"Maybe, she might see an advantage to having Sean on her side, a guy who can take out one of the best fighters, seems like it could be"

Clint sighed "If it is Yelena, then you know exactly what is talking to him"

Bucky nodded "An Adaptoid"

"I hate those things" Peter said

Bucky and Clint both looked at him, Peter slightly shrugged "What, it's not like you guys were whispering"

Bucky looked at Peter then at Clint "How's he doing?"

"Fine" Peter answered

Clint sighed "Working on it"

Bucky nodded "Well I am going to find Natasha"

Clint grabbed Bucky's arm "Try not to piss her off"

Bucky nodded "Seeing me pisses her off"

Clint let a soft breath leave his lips "I hope she doesn't kill you"

"You and me both, nice to see at least one of them is making a recovery"

Clint nodded as Bucky turned and walked away. Clint looked at Peter, who wasn't moving. "Keep going" Clint ordered

Peter sighed "Yes Dad" he huffed a breath and went to move his leg again.

 _ **Steve**_

 _Steve didn't know how to get out of it, he wanted to wake up. He was stuck in a dream and it was playing out before his eyes and he was helpless to stop anything that might happen. He didn't want to see how this ended, he kept his eyes shut and he slowly opened them and he was walking past a large limousine and he was next to Natasha, but it was Natalia. The timeline was messed up, but he had to remember things would have played out so differently with him not in the ice._

 _Steve had his arm around Natalia's and they came to the Mansion's door. Natalia smiled at the man with the list "Natalia Rueben" she said_

 _The man checked his list and found her name, he nodded and looked at Steve. "Your plus one?" he asked_

 _Natalia nodded "Yes"_

 _The man let them enter and they walked into the entrance and a large marble staircase was to the left and it led up to a second floor then curved around and went to a third floor. A grand chandelier hung before them and the small crystals hanging from it dangled and turned slightly. "Looks nice" Bucky's voice came into his earpiece "I have eyes on you, they have a large glass window that lets me see the entrance, after that you're on your own"_

 _Steve didn't answer, but Bucky knew he heard him. Natalia looked at Steve, who was staring at the walls of the Mansion, the large portraits of landscapes. "Art fan?" she asked_

 _Steve looked at her and how her eyes thoughtfully gazed at him "Yeah"_

" _Well maybe you should teach me some"_

 _Steve smiled "It would take longer than one evening"_

 _Natalia smirked slightly "It is a long night, and these parties do get boring after a while"_

 _Steve smiled "Well at least you make good conversation"_

 _She laughed as they came to the large room that had dancing a drinks. She looked at him "You dance?"_

 _Steve sighed "Not really"_

" _Oh come on, you can't go to a party and not dance"_

 _Steve shrugged "I don't really get the time to"_

 _Natalia laughed slightly and looked around, she didn't see her target anywhere, so she put all her attention toward the man she brought in with her. "Come on" she said and started to pull him to the dance floor._

 _Steve saw where she was going and shook his head "I'm not good"_

" _You don't have to be good, just copy everyone" she said smiling and she dragged him onto the dancefloor. The band played a medium melody and it was soft and sweet. Steve felt uncomfortable as Natalia smiled at him and she placed her hands on him. Steve placed his hand on her lower back and he held her hand. They came close together and she smiled "See, not so bad" they began to move and Steve kept glancing at his feet._

 _She smiled at him, he looked handsome looking like he was being emotionally tortured. Steve smiled slightly "I don't want to step on your feet" he said and she got closer to him. "If you do, my feet can take it"_

 _Steve chuckled "That doesn't inspire confidence"_

 _She smiled at him and laughed as they moved and he was doing well, aside the fact that he was rather stiff. She rested her hand on his back "Loosen up a little"_

 _Steve relaxed his shoulders and she felt his back become less stiff "There you go" she said_

 _Steve chuckled "Ok, well you got me out here"_

" _Take her home Steve" Bucky said through a laugh_

 _Steve did his best not to look annoyed. Natalia looked around and she scanned the guests for her target. She didn't see him, she moved with Steve and with the other dancers and moved in a large circle over the floor. She scanned every face she could see as they spun. She found him, a rather heavy set man and his mustache looked fake, and she smiled slightly. He was going to be easy. She moved and they left the dancefloor, Steve didn't want to sound grateful "Well that's over"_

 _They walked over to a large bar, Natalia kept her eyes on her target and Steve followed her gaze and found the man she was looking at. He turned slightly and spoke softly "She has eyes on target"_

" _I'm on the other side of the room" Grant said_

 _Steve looked over and saw his son, he was walking toward the target slowly, not drawing too much attention toward himself. Natalia looked back at Steve "See you did well"_

 _Steve smiled "Thanks for the kind words"_

 _Natalia smirked as she grabbed a glass of champagne and took a long sip. Steve saw Natalia look back at her target. She looked at him "If you will excuse me"_

" _Of course" he spoke smiling_

 _Natalia moved away and he frowned as he watched her begin her move. "Grant?" Steve said as a warning_

" _I got it"_

 _Steve saw Grant start talking to the target. "Bucky, any way you can get to a better spot?"_

" _Already on it, I am in the building, third floor"_

" _Dum Dum?"_

" _I'm outside" Hogan responded_

" _Next to you Cap" Jones said_

 _Steve saw Jones and he took a sip of his drink. Steve nodded "I'll try to distract her, Grant get him out of here"_

" _Working on it, oh sorry just saying I am inspired by your work" Grant said_

 _Steve moved through the crowd and he walked behind Natalia, she didn't seem to notice that he was there. She moved toward the target and she saw the young man talking to him, she needed to deal with him. Steve moved faster and he went to grab her arm when he saw five men that didn't look very welcoming enter the large room. Steve stared at them and he saw them walking slowly, their arms not moving. Steve widened his eyes "Get out of there Grant!"_

 _Steve grabbed Natalia's arm and she turned to look at him and he saw the five pull out rifle from their coats. Natalia looked at him and frowned she shoved him away and they opened fire. Steve heard screams and chaos ensuing. He dove to the floor and bullets hit people standing next to him. Steve crawled over the floor "Who the hell are these guys?" Steve exclaimed as he crawled through the chaos._

 _Jones dove over the bar and he pulled out his pistol and fired back at the five men. Grant moved and the target got shot seven times and Grant ran and dove over a chair. He pulled a pistol out from his coat and blind fired at the men. "Hogan?" Steve asked. There was no response, Steve attempted to move as gunfire came from the stairs. Bucky fired down at the five men._

 _Steve looked around for Natasha, he felt his heart race as he felt his blood pump into his heart quickly. Why was he that worried about her? Steve crawled to a safe area and got to his feet, he stayed behind cover as bullets hit the wall. Grant fired and he ran out, he ejected the mag and crammed another one in and cocked the pistol. He got to his knees and peered around the corner and fired. He hit one of the men in the shoulder. He went back as they fired at him. Jones came up and fired at them, he took a bullet to the shoulder. He fell back and Steve's eyes widened. He saw an opening and he ran out from cover and he jumped over a table and slid across it. His feet hit the floor and he went off and he tackled one of the men to the ground. Steve punched him in the ribs and blocked a punch and he struck him in the face. The man went slack and Steve saw the other men aim at him, Steve ran and rolled across the floor and punched a man in the leg, a loud snap followed. Steve came up and he grabbed the man by the shoulders and drove his knee into his face. He looked and Natalia slid across the floor and sliced through a man's thigh and fired her pistol and he came up and swung her leg and kicked the other man. She fired at him twice and she saw the last one, Steve grabbed him and flipped him._

 _Steve came up and Natalia aimed her pistol at him, he was covered in dust and he was breathing heavily. Natalia frowned slightly and she slightly lowered her arm, she heard footsteps and aimed. More men came in through the entrance and she turned and fired at them. Steve ran and tackled her out of the way of the incoming fire and bullet grazed his arm. They hit the ground and he pulled her around cover and she came up and she punched him in the face. "Who the hell are you?" She asked as she pointed her pistol at his throat._

 _Steve breathed "I was here to stop you from killing your target"_

" _Target?" Natalia asked "I was getting out"_

 _Steve frowned "What?"_

" _He was my way out of Red Room"_

 _Steve frowned "You're defecting?" he exclaimed_

 _Natalia sighed and fired and killed two more men. Grant saw his father next to Natalia and he went to aim at her but incoming fire made him get behind cover. Steve exhaled in anger, and he saw three men coming around the corner and he dove over her and he came up and grabbed one of their rifles and fired it at the other two. He kicked the one away and he aimed and fired, he killed four more, he dodged an attack and he brought he stock of the rifle around and hit the man in the throat._

 _Bucky leapt over the railing of the stairs and landed on two, he pulled out a knife and stabbed one, he took a punch and he blocked another and drove the knife into the man's ribs. He pulled out his pistol and fired at the incoming men and he held the knife close. Steve dove across the floor and he grabbed one and he threw him across the room. Natalia came out of cover and shot three more men, Bucky turned and aimed at her. Steve turned and he saw Grant coming out of cover and he was aiming at Natalia. Steve saw Bucky and Grant walking toward her and they had their guns raised._

 _Steve felt time froze and he looked over at Natalia and his mind flashed forward and he closed his eyes from the flash, he opened them and he saw Natasha on the floor and he was knelt next to her, he was talking to her and he was in the gulag. He closed his eyes and opened them, he was back in the dream, he saw Bucky aim and he looked and Grant aimed. Steve felt his heart jump and he exhaled and two guns went off._


	27. Chapter 27

_**Natasha**_

Natasha moved slightly in the bed, she stirred slightly and frowned. She slowly opened her eyes, she stared up at the ceiling. She parted her lips and swallowed as her throat was a little dry. She closed her eyes and brought her hands up to rubbed her eyes. She let a long sigh bring her up. She stayed there in a sitting position for a while. She moved her hair out of her face and she grabbed the blanket and tossed it aside. She was still in her clothes, she must have fallen asleep. She moved her legs over the edge of the bed, her feet touched the floor. She titled her head as the floor was cold, at least she took her shoes off. Natasha put her arms back and leaned back on them, she let her head fall back, she felt her back stretch and she took in a long breath. The ceiling was still dark, and the soft blinking of a green light was the only light in the room. She looked over at the computer that was on the desk, she fought through the thoughts of laying back down and stood. She found her shoes in the dark, she put them on and she zipped the side of the long boot up. She grabbed the buckle and clipped it at the top of the ankle, she did the same for her other foot. She stood to her full height, plus the added height from the boots. The door was closed and it sounded like the hallway was empty, she walked forward and opened the door. It slid open and she entered the hallway, it was empty.

She took a few steps and she didn't know if they were the hard ones or the ones that slowly led her to the Medical bay were the hardest. She moved through the facility quietly, her boots softly clicking against the floor. She rounded a corner and at the end of the long hallway was the Medical bay. She froze as she stared at the doors, they stood at the end and the long hallway seemed to be a mile long. Even though she could reach the doors in less than a minute. She took a breath and her feet felt like they were made of lead as she moved them forward. Her feet moved and as she drew closer the doors became bigger. Natasha felt the floor against her boots, the steadiness of her legs was reassuring, but the sound of her heart filled her ears. The loud thumping in her ears made every step feel unthinkable. She felt her lip start to tremble and she frowned slightly, her lip stopped.

Natasha kept her feet moving, even as the doors seemed to fall away from her and fly backward, the distance increasing. She kept moving, she notice that her stride had greatly decreased since she started. Natasha felt like she stared at the large doors forever, then she took a step and they opened. She froze as the door broke in the middle and pulled away from each other. She walked through the doorway and entered the Medical bay. She looked to the left at all the equipment, she didn't see the Doctor anywhere, or any other medical staff. Natasha could hear a monitor beeping, she turned to see Steve laying in the medical bed, right where she left him. Except he wasn't covered in bandages and casts. Now he looked like he could get up and walk out, but his eyes were closed. A part of Natasha hoped that he was just sleeping, she was okay if he was just sleeping, but he wasn't. He was in a coma, and the fact of being healed doesn't matter in the fact of when he escaped the reaches of his mind. She walked over and she saw a chair, she took it with her. She walked next to his bed and set the chair next to it. She took a seat and she exhaled and her lip trembled again. She stopped it like before, but the trembling turned into tears. She kept those from falling too, but her eyes were filled with them, there was no hiding the fact that she was upset. She stared at his stationed body and she reached up and she stopped herself. She hesitated and she took his hand in hers, he was warm. She smiled softly "Hey" she spoke softly.

Steve laid there unconscious and didn't respond. Natasha bit her lips slightly and nodded. She squeezed his hand tightly, but he didn't squeeze hers. "We're lucky that he can recover quickly" a voice said behind her.

Natasha turned to see the Doctor, he grabbed a clipboard and looked through the papers "The smaller fractures in his arms and legs are healed, his back is mostly healed. The larger fractures are starting to heal, good thing that hand is healed" he spoke glancing at her hand.

Natasha looked at her own hand and her eyes turned back toward the Doctor "His skull?" she did her best not to break down trying to say it.

The Doctor put the clipboard down "Healed, but the brain damage is uncertain, I haven't scanned him in a while, but I'm confident he'll be fine"

"And is that confidence on if he'll wake up or not?"

The Doctor pursed his lips and sighed "Sadly, I don't know"

Natasha nodded at the answer, "I'll leave you alone" the Doctor said and walked away. Natasha took a deep breath and looked back at Steve. She reached and her hand lightly brushed his hair. She smiled softly, her hand lightly rubbed against his temple. She frowned as she held his hand. She sniffed softly and felt tears come to her eyes as her vision blurred. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She tried to relax, but when she looked at him, she just wanted his eyes to open and she wanted to see that stupid grin. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She tried to think of something nice, she thought for a moment and she focused on the bench in New York. The sunset as they both sat there, it was before they got together. It was before the party where Red Skull attacked the Tower. How his arm was wrapped around her, and the feeling of his shoulder as she laid her head against it.

Natasha looked up at Steve, she watched as his chest lightly rose and fell. She sniffed and smiled at him "I remember you teaching me how to cook" she said softly to the silent and comatose Steve. She chuckled "I was awful"

She lowered her head and nodded "But you taught me how to make breakfast, you had to be the one who had to eat all the food I made" she laughed slightly "I remember saying that I hope that I don't poison you"

Steve was silent and the only movement was his chest as he breathed. She frowned slightly "Wake up" she said softly she reached forward and rested her hand on his cheek. "Steve?" she asked

She stared at the unresponsive Steve and she felt tears coming to her eyes "Steve, wake up" she said and she sniffed. She took a silent breath, but she felt her cheeks move slightly as tears fell down her face "Wake up so we can make breakfast together" she spoke and her voice broke as she got to the end of it all. She put her head down and rested it against his warm hand. She sniffed and lifted her head. She stared at him, hoping that his eyes were open, and that he would see her, but they stayed closed and unmoving. The soft beeping from the monitor was the only sound she listened to, it was telling her that he was alive, but not awake. Natasha squeezed Steve's hand tighter "You stuck around me even when you didn't have to. If you don't wake up, I'll be right here. If you do, I will be relieved, if you remember me I'm going to kiss you, if you don't, I'm still going to kiss you" she said with a soft smile. She took a breath and she heard boots behind her. She turned to see him, the person she hated. Bucky stood a respectful distance away. "How is he?" he asked

Natasha looked away from him and back at Steve "He'll live" she said

Bucky nodded "How's the brain damage?"

"Not sure, he could wake up and nothing is wrong with him, he may never wake up, or he could wake up and he can't remember anything"

Bucky got a little closer, but cautiously, he didn't feel like having Natasha attack him "I bet it's the first one, Steve did always have a way about him"

Natasha looked at him, Bucky felt her eyes on him and he could tell tears were falling down her face. He saw another chair and he grabbed it. "May I join you?" he asked before he sat down.

Natasha didn't oppose or agree. She didn't care what he did. Bucky nodded and took a seat, he looked at Steve, he looked much better. "Natasha?" Bucky asked

She turned to look at him, he felt her eyes on him and how he felt like the temperature in the room dropped a bit. Bucky smiled awkwardly "I don't want to impose"

"You've done quite enough"

Bucky knew what she meant, he nodded "I am sorry for what I did"

She stared at him, she wasn't going to accept his apology. Bucky nodded "I just want you to know, not a day goes by I don't feel regret"

Natasha nodded "I don't care" she said coldly she looked back at Steve and closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him right now.

Bucky stared into the back of her head, he sighed "I don't see when we'll be able to talk about it"

Natasha sighed, she looked back at him "Don't try to read me Barnes"

Bucky stared right at her "Kind of hard not to, I get it, you hate me. I'd hate me too"

Natasha shook her head and went back to looking at Steve. Bucky took a deep breath "Steve was a pain in the ass growing up"

Natasha didn't look back at him, Bucky smiled "I think he got beat up in every alley in Brooklyn, I was always there to end it too. Sometimes I wonder if I wasn't there, what happened. I don't know if Steve won or lost. Back then he, he had a way about him. He was not the biggest guy, more like the smallest, but he never complained. I don't even think he thought about it too much"

She closed her eyes and Bucky continued to talk "You got a point Barnes?" she asked bluntly

Bucky opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it with a sigh "I admired him, he had nothing handed to him. He always had to work for what he wanted, what my point is. If he wants to wake up, he'll wake up"

Natasha turned to look at him "Tell me something Barnes, why are you trying to talk to me?"

Bucky stared at her, he glanced at Steve "It's what he would've wanted"

Natasha's eyes glanced at Steve and they went right back to Bucky. He shrugged "I don't expect anything to happen, I was a monster, and I was turned into a monster. I was used, my mind was picked at like a free for all. They messed with it so many times, I can barely remember what decade I did things. But I remember everything with Red Room, it was the one thing that Hydra was not allowed to mess with, but I remember all my targets now. I don't seek your forgiveness, I don't ask for it either. I just want you to know that I am sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I played with your feelings, I violated you in a way that is unspeakable"

Natasha stared at him, she stayed silent, Bucky looked at her "Sometimes I wonder what I'm doing here" he said looking around "I should be dead right now"

Natasha nodded "Me too" she said softly

Bucky looked at her "No, you should be alive, and you are. I don't know who I am. I was Bucky Barnes then I wasn't, I turned into the Winter Soldier then I wasn't, I was turned into this" he said looking at himself "I have no idea who I am, sure I act like Bucky, but I'm not him anymore. I stopped being me such a long time ago, I don't know who that is anymore"

"You're somewhere in between" Natasha said

Bucky nodded "Yeah, something you and I have in common"

Natasha nodded "I didn't find out who I was till I spent a few years with S.H.I.E.L.D. even then I still barely knew. I was the Black Widow, then I wasn't, now I am still the Black Widow, but the name is all that I have in common with her. I found who I was, after years of being what everyone else wanted me to be, I finally decided who I wanted to be and he helped me" she said looking at Steve. She nodded "I owe him a lot"

Bucky nodded "So do I"

She looked at him, she smiled sheepishly "He could have killed me on the Helicarrier, but he saved me. Steve doesn't give up on his friends"

Natasha nodded and she looked at Bucky for a while. "I get it" She said

Bucky frowned, Natasha nodded, and she really did need to let it go. She shouldn't blame Bucky, like Steve said, she needed to blame the ones who created him, and he had no choice in what he became, just like her. She knew that she just didn't want to see all their similarities, she wanted to make Bucky the bad guy, she wanted everything to be wrong with him, she wanted to see him as the bastard that broke her, but he wasn't. Like her he was molded into someone he had no choice of being, they were strikingly similar. She remembered what Jane told her a while ago 'It helps, forgiving'. Natasha nodded to herself and looked at Bucky "I forgive you" She said, the words were heavy as they left her mouth, but she felt a great sense of peace once she spoke them.

Bucky raised his eyes brows and he felt tears come to his eyes and he nodded. He smiled slightly and tears fell down his cheeks, he breathed and he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He never would have thought what those words would mean to him. He smiled at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. He laughed "Thank you" he said and he cried a little more.

Natasha hesitated, but she moved her hand and took his in hers. Bucky froze, he looked at her and she gave him a sad smile. He gave her a nod and he sniffed as tears streamed down his face.

 _ **Steve**_

 _Everything was in slow motion. Everything stopped, Steve felt the breath in his lungs leave him. He felt his lungs push the air away and restrict. The loud snap of the firing pins in the pistols snapped loudly and small balls of fire came out of the pistols and flashed. Steve watched the bullets leave the barrels, they were barely moving. He saw Bucky coming toward him, but he hadn't fired, Steve looked and saw Grant as smoke rose off the end of the pistol in his hand. Steve turned to see Natalia as she shot at Grant. Steve stood still, he closed his eyes he felt like it wasn't real, like it wasn't happening. It couldn't be real, but saw the bullets slowly glided through the air Steve felt his heart rate increase. The sound of his heart smacked into his ears and he felt it in his fingers. His hands twitched slightly from his pulse, Steve could feel the thump of the guns going off in his feet._

 _Steve turned and he stared at the door and he was standing there. Steve stared at himself, he was in his forties Captain America uniform and he looked down and he was in his. Steve put his hands into fists and he stared at Dream Steve at the door. He had his shield strapped to his arm, Steve turned away to see the bullets traveling toward his son and Natalia. Steve felt a sudden pain in the back of his head, he blinked and everything sped up and went back to normal and the bullets hit their targets. One tore through Grant's chest and blood sprayed out in a pink mist and flesh exploded out the back of him as the bullet went through. Grant dropped his pistol and it clanged against the floor, Steve turned to see the other bullet hit Natalia in the shoulder, pink mist splattered the wall next to her. Steve saw that she held onto her gun and she moved and aimed. Steve almost took a step when another gun fired. Steve saw a bullet buzz past him and his ear began to ring as it flew past his head. He watched the second bullet hit Natalia in the chest._

 _Steve watched as she collapsed on the ground and Bucky ran over to Grant. He slid as he got close and pulled Grant's head up and helped him stay upward. "Grant" Bucky said_

 _Grant coughed and blood leaked out of his mouth and splattered in his chest where the bullet wound was coated in red as he started to bleed. Grant groaned and looked at his father. Steve stared at his son as he saw him bleeding onto the floor. Steve took a step forward and he felt the world stop and he felt an odd feeling, he didn't want to go to his son. He turned to see Natalia facing the floor and she was laying there, not moving. Steve felt an urge to run to her, had barely knew her, why did he want to make sure she was okay and not his son? Steve turned back toward the door and there he was, his dream self and he ran forward and went to his son. Steve felt weird, he was there, but not really. He felt something pulling him toward his son, and another pulled him to Natalia, the girl he had talked to and just met, but he felt like he knew her. Steve stepped back and looked at Natalia as she was laying there, alone, blood was slowly pooling around her. Steve closed his eyes and his head felt like something was tearing its way out of it. He reached up to grab his head as the searing pain made his teeth smash together and he grimaced as the pain pulsed throughout his head. He fell to his knees and he saw Bucky frowning at him, Steve didn't see himself over there anymore, Grant was with Bucky and Natalia was alone. Steve was in between the two. "Steve" Bucky said_

 _Steve shook his head and moved toward Grant, the thought of Natalia left his mind as he went to his son. Grant saw Steve and grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly. Steve held his son's hand tightly and he got close and he was back to the dream. "Grant" he said quickly and he looked down and his chest was covered in red, warm, blood. Steve looked at Bucky. Bucky looked down at Grant, his eyes were wide open. "Did I get her?" he asked_

 _Bucky nodded "You got her buddy"_

 _Steve looked over at Natalia and he felt like someone hit him in the gut and he felt like someone was telling him to go to her. He shook his head and looked back at his son. "Listen to me, you're going to be fine"_

 _Grant's eyes looked at his father, he smiled slightly, and his white teeth were now coated in red. "She was going to fire, so I fired, and it happened so fast"_

 _Steve shook his head "That doesn't matter, Grant stay with me"_

 _Grant nodded and he coughed and he grimaced as he moved slightly. He looked at his father and his eyes seemed to dim "I feel, cold" he breathed_

 _Steve gripped his hand tighter "You'll be fine, just stay with me"_

 _Grant's eyes seemed to start to close "I can't feel anything"_

 _Bucky shook him as his eyes closed and they shot back open. "Stay awake kid" Bucky said_

 _Grant gripped his father's hand tightly, he smiled "Tell mom I'm sorry…" Grant began to say and his eyes closed and his head hung low and Steve felt like someone had stabbed him. Steve felt his lips tremble and he clenched his jaw and he pursed his lips together and his eyes filled with tears and he gripped Grant limp hand. He closed his eyes, Steve cried softly. Bucky lowered his head and he let a soft breath leave him as he stared at Grant's eyes as they stared at them. Steve opened his eyes and he felt a sudden jolt and he was standing back in between his son and Natalia and Bucky was frowning at him. "Steve, get over here" Bucky said loudly_

 _Steve closed his eyes and he felt the urge to go to his son. It wasn't real, his son was just in his mind. He was in a coma, Natasha is waiting for him to wake up. He needed to wake up, he gritted his teeth as he felt himself begin to walk toward his son. Steve shook his head, it was all in his head, his son, Peggy, and it never happened, he was brought of the ice in 2011, not 1945. He clenched every bone in his body, it never happened, he was part of a group called the Avengers, Hydra is still around, and he is needed. He wanted to wake up. He was tired of seeing his life he had thought up for himself, he didn't want it anymore, he wanted to be with Natasha and if he hadn't stayed in the ice, it never would have happened. He needed to wake up. He felt pulled toward his son, but he fought against it, his mind was not winning this one, he knew it was all fake, none of it was real, his mind had just conjured up a life for him that he thought was better, but it was wrong, all of it was wrong, it wasn't reality. He knew it was fake, he shook his head a she fought the dream. He yelled in pain and he heard voices speaking._

 _Who do you want me to be?_

 _The mind can always repair itself._

 _You're a punk._

 _Captain Rogers._

 _Everything good about you came out of a bottle._

 _Captain, you surround yourself with lesser beings, afraid of your own power, as I wear mine proudly._

 _I just act like I know everything Rogers._

 _Hey, Cap!_

 _Let's hear it for Captain America._

 _Welcome Back Cap!_

 _You people, until I killed innocent people you didn't care._

 _You just ran 30 miles in ten minutes, did you just do another lap I assume you just took it._

 _Sam Wilson._

 _Captain this is Agent Romanoff._

 _Hi._

 _Steve opened his eyes and he was standing in darkness. He looked around, the floor beneath his feet was smooth. He ran his hand across it and he stood. Steve looked around and he saw a small crack in the darkness and light beamed through. Steve looked at it as he squinted, he saw Natasha and she looked worried. He heard a voice "What happened?"_

 _Natasha looked at Steve "I don't know he just started to shake"_

" _What is going on Doc?" Bucky's voice asked_

" _I don't know, Step away from him Miss Romanoff"_

 _Steve frowned as he saw Natasha step away from him and he saw her eyes begin to fill with tears. She held herself together though, only letting the tears fall down her cheeks. Steve took a step forward and he shield flew past him and curved through the air, Steve stopped and turned to see another beam of light and he saw himself catch his shield and put it onto his arm. Steve looked past himself and saw his son bleeding out on the floor. Steve felt his own shield in his own hands. He watched as Dream Steve walked forward. Steve frowned and turned away and began to walk toward the crack in the darkness with Natasha. "Where are you going?" he heard himself ask._

 _Steve stopped and he looked back at his dream self. He walked forward "You're going to leave your son lying there on the floor alone?"_

 _Steve looked at himself "It's not real"_

" _But it could be" his dream self said with a hopeful smile._

" _He dies, and everything is wrong, I don't want to live that"_

" _I can make it better, I can change it"_

 _Steve stared at his dream self "I may have wanted that at a time in my life, but I don't want that anymore"_

 _Dream Steve frowned and became angry "So you're just going to give it all up?"_

 _The thought ran through his mind, he stared at his dream self and he took a breath "Yes" he said hesitant, but sure._

 _Dream Steve looked back at the beam of light behind him "It's not perfect, but it is easier"_

 _Steve frowned "Just because it's easy, doesn't mean it's worth it"_

 _Dream Steve looked back at him "But we love Peggy" he pleaded._

" _Yes, I do love her, but I will never be with her"_

" _But in this you could" he said looking at the beam of light with hope._

 _Steve looked back and he saw Natasha staring at him as the Doctor was moving around frantically. "I want this life, not that one" he said to himself_

 _Dream Steve smiled and turned and saw him looking back into the opposite beam of light, his smile quickly turned into a frown. He took a breath "How could you take that one?"_

 _Steve turned to see his Dream Self looking upset. Steve sighed "I have a reason to want it, that one is not real, I wish it could have been, but I need to accept it, I need to let go"_

 _Dream Steve suddenly disappeared and Steve looked around. Steve heard yelling, he turned back toward the light and he saw the Doctor straining "I have no idea what is happening"_

" _You're a doctor" Bucky exclaimed_

" _Yeah, but he isn't having a seizure, I don't know why he is shaking uncontrollably"_

 _Steve could hear the heart monitor beeping like crazy. The Doctor cursed under his breath "His vitals are dropping"_

 _Steve turned and he saw his Dream self and he took a step and he grabbed him by the throat. Steve mashed his teeth together as Dream Steve began to choke him. Steve stared into his own face as it was angry, he tried to break out of his own hold but he couldn't. Dream Steve stared at him "We don't get a happy ending"_

 _Steve felt his fingers tightening around his throat and he could feel heat around his face and his vision began to blur. He tried to breath, Dream Steve looked at him "You don't deserve her"_

 _Steve opened his eyes and punched Dream Steve in the face. He fell back and rolled back to his feet. He stood and walked toward him. Steve gasped for air and he watched as his Dream-self stomped toward him. Steve stood his ground and blocked a punch from him and countered with a jab to the ribs. Dream Steve blocked three quick attacks and he countered Steve and punched him in the ribs and grabbed him by the throat. Steve clenched his jaw as he felt his fingers become tight again. Steve fell back as Dream Steve shoved him to the ground. Steve began to stand when Dream Steve kicked him in the ribs and Steve felt them break. Steve gasped for air and he fell onto his back._

 _Dream Steve stood above him and he began to punch Steve in the face over and over. Steve exhaled as blood flew out of his mouth, Steve blocked another punch and he kicked Dream Steve away. He got to his feet and Dream Steve threw his shield. Steve jumped and caught it, he twisted through the air and threw it back. Dream Steve kicked the shield out of the way and sprinted toward him. Steve landed and he was tackled by his Dream self. Steve put his arms up and blocked a punch to the face. Dream Steve grabbed his upper arms and squeezed and they crunched and broke. Steve yelled in pain and Dream Steve grabbed his arm and snapped it back. Steve blocked another punch and Dream Steve stood up and grabbed him by his leg and began to drag him away._

 _Steve looked back at Natasha and he was being dragged away from her, he groaned and rolled. His ribs not loving him for it. Dream Steve let go of his leg and he went to grab him again. Steve kicked him in the face. Steve got to his feet and Dream Steve ran at him. Steve held his broken arm close to him, he sidestepped and he dodged his Dream self. Steve backed up as Dream Steve rebounded and ran back at him. Steve blocked a kick and he punched him in the face and he dodged a swing and he brought his fist into Dream Steve's stomach. Dream Steve gasped and Steve brought his knee up and hit him in the jaw._

 _Dream Steve staggered back and he advanced, Steve blocked another series of strikes and he missed one and got hit in the collar bone and it snapped. Steve groaned and Dream Steve saw the opening and he tackled him to the ground. Steve lurched upward to move and Dream Steve grabbed Steve's leg and brought his arm against it and it snapped sideways. Steve fell back and his head his the ground. Dream Steve punched him in the face over and over. Steve tried to block as he caught his wrist and snapped it. Steve's relatively working arm fell to the ground limp. Dream Steve punched him in the face and he held one back and smacked him hard in the head and Steve's skull cracked open. Steve put his head back and his eyes almost closed from the pain._

 _Dream Steve grabbed him by the collar of his suit and pulled him up and he was heaving breaths and he pulled his fist back. He stared down at him, Steve coughed and his head ached "I am letting go of it all. I choose Natasha" he said tiredly._

 _Dream Steve flared his nostrils and Steve looked up at him "I'm letting go of Peggy" he said as his voice trailed off. Dream Steve lowered his fist bloody fist and he stared down at him "How?" he asked_

 _Steve blinked slowly, his eyelids felt so heavy, he took a breath "Nat's my partner" Steve gasped for a breath "And I don't give up on my friends"_

 _Dream Steve frowned and pulled his fist back and he locked it back, he took a breath and yelled and his fist shot forward._

 _ **Natasha**_

She watched horrified as Steve suddenly stopped thrashing about and became very still. The heart monitor's loud and erratic beeping slowed. She looked at Bucky and he was equally horrified as his best friend was basically dying in front of him. Natasha saw the Doctor stare at the monitor as it stopped and Steve flat lined. The Doctor closed his eyes and he shook his head and walked away. Bucky stayed still and he was frozen in place, he didn't know what to do. The long continuous beep of the monitor filled Natasha's ears as she walked toward him. She grabbed his hand and he was warm, but she got close and she put her hand on his cheek and she bit her lip slightly and held back tears.

Steve was still and he looked like he was sleeping, he didn't look like he was dead, but his chest wasn't rising and falling anymore. It wasn't moving, not even a subtle shift. She stared at Steve and studied his face, his strong jaw and his cheeks. She could tell they were still healing, she closed her eyes and she put her forehead against his and she felt her lips begin to tremble as she started to cry. She could feel the warmth from his skin, and she took a soft breath and she waited for him to do something, anything, but he continued to be unmoving.

The long continuous beep of the heart monitor was the only sound in the Medical bay. Bucky took a seat and he lowered his head, he felt his throat tighten and he stared at Steve, he bit his lower lips slightly and took a deep breath and then the monitor stopped. He frowned, the long continuous beep stopped, Natasha noticed as well and she lifted her head and looked at it. The screen showed nothing, Steve was gone and then the red line flicked to green and a single beep lit up the screen.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Natasha**_

The monitor beeped and went silent, then beeped again. Natasha stared at it as the green lines went up and down, she turned her eyes toward Steve. His chest began to move as he breathed. She exhaled and felt instant relief flow over her, she smiled and she felt overwhelmed with joy, but Steve didn't open his eyes. Bucky leaned back in the chair and took a deep breath, the tension of the situation had loosened. Natasha put her hand on Steve's face and she lightly caressed his jaw, then his eyes shifted slightly. Natasha froze as she thought that her mind was playing tricks on her. Then his eyes shifted again and he furrowed his brow and his eyes slowly opened.

Bucky stood up and walked up closer and Steve's eyes opened. Steve starred at two blurry figures, and he blinked a few times as his vision focused and everything became sharp. He saw the two people standing next to him and one was holding their hand to his face. He groaned slightly as every part of his body ached, he had a headache too. Natasha and Bucky both started to feel full of panic as Steve was registering that he knew them. Steve closed his eyes and he let out a long sigh and he opened them again and he stared at her, the one he wanted to see. His blue eyes shifted toward Natasha and he grinned "Nat?" he asked

Natasha let the breath that she was holding leave her in sweet relief and she smiled back at him and quickly gave him a long and passionate kiss. Steve would have moved his arms, but they were stiff and sore. He closed his eyes as he kissed her, their lips locked together. Bucky watched and he felt like he should leave maybe. Natasha pulled away from him and Steve opened his eyes "I should get hurt more often" he said with his trademark grin that she loved and hated. She would have lightly punched him in the arm, but she didn't want to hurt him, so words sufficed "Shut up" she said softly

Steve smiled and he noticed that his head was in a bandage, he looked at Bucky "What happened?"

"You got hit by a car" Bucky said simply

Steve made a sound of intrigue and shrugged "Normal day"

Bucky chuckled "Yeah, Sean…"

Steve frowned "Where is he?"

"In the containment cell" Natasha answered.

Steve looked at her "Parker?" he asked, beginning to sit up.

Bucky waved him back "Recovering, he's fine"

Steve nodded "Good" he laid back and took a deep breath, his ribs ached a little. "Any information on him?"

"Yeah, he is apparently getting help from someone or something. Also his best friend has a son, and he really hates us"

Steve attempted to sit up, but Natasha's hand went to his shoulder and made him lay back down. "Who could be helping him?" Steve asked

"Could be anyone" Bucky said with a shrug "Niko, Yelena, Hydra, A.I.M. The list kind of keeps going"

Steve stared at Natasha and gave a small nod "I trust you'll figure it out"

"We're on top of it, but first we have to let everyone know the good news that you're awake"

Steve nodded "Tell them, but I don't want any visitors, besides Natasha and you. My head hurts"

"That would be from Sean hitting you in the head so many times, he cracked your skull" Natasha stated and her eyes shifted slightly.

"Any other damage?" Steve asked

"You had some brain damage, hence why you were in a coma, but otherwise, you just need to heal" Bucky said turning to leave.

Steve took in a breath and he tried to sit up again, but Natasha's firm hand kept him down and she glared at him. He nodded in innocence "I want updates as they come" he called after Bucky

Bucky turned as he kept moving "You got it, hey Doc, don't let anyone else in here"

The Doctor rubbed his eyes "You Avengers are going to give me grey hair"

Steve chuckled slightly and Natasha looked at him and smiled. He moved his hand and lightly brushed against her hand, she moved and took his hand. He smiled up at her and she grabbed the chair that had been shoved back when he started to thrash about, she took a seat and she stayed next to him. Steve moved his fingers over hers, he took a long breath and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply and his body ached, he was indeed hurt. He knew better than to move, he opened his eyes and looked at Natasha. She was staring at him and his eyes met hers. "You okay?"

Natasha nodded "Better now"

Steve smiled "How did the Mansion pan out?"

She shifted in her seat and she thought it was better not to tell him at the moment "I didn't really find too much"

"Sorry" he said softly

Natasha shook her head "It's ok, I'm past all that I just want to move on"

She felt his grip tighten slightly and she squeezed his hand in response. Steve held back the discomfort of her grip, his hand was still sore, but he didn't want her to stop. He looked down at himself and in his casts. "How am I healing?" he asked

Natasha moved slightly in her chair and looked down his body "You should be up and about in no time"

"Well at least that's something"

She smirked "Steve?"

His blue eyes shifted away from his legs and towards her. "Yeah?"

"You were in a coma"

He nodded, she took a moment to speak. She felt slightly uncomfortable with asking "What was it like?" she asked

Steve looked away from her and he closed his eyes, he could see Peggy and she was lying next to him, he breathed and Grant appeared before him. He opened his eyes and they faded away "I saw… I saw a life without you" he said

Natasha frowned slightly "You did?"

Steve gave her a small nod, she nodded "You were with Peggy weren't you?"

The words made his heart ache slightly. Natasha nodded, his face alone answered her question. "How was it, your life?"

Steve looked at her and his eyes shifted "It was good, I had a son, Grant" he said

Natasha felt her throat tighten as she swallowed, he had a son in his comatose dream, the one thing she could never give him. Her lips pressed together slightly and they thinned, she nodded. The thought of it stung. Steve gave her a sad smile "You were there"

She looked at him in surprise "I was?"

He nodded "Yeah, Grant, the Howling Commandos and I were there. We were after you"

"So you treated me like an enemy" she said

Steve looked at her "No, actually I was doing some recon, you sat at my café table"

She frowned slightly and shifted with intrigue "I did?"

"Yeah, we talked. I got you to actually get me into the party in the Mansion"

Natasha frowned and tried to picture herself doing that "How old was I?"

"Seventeen maybe"

"What happened, at this party?" she asked hesitantly

"Well you dragged me onto the dance floor, then you found your target and then five men came in a fired upon everyone. The target was killed and I learned that you were defecting"

"I didn't defect till much later"

"I know" he spoke "But with me being the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. at the time and Bucky not being in Red Room"

Natasha nodded "Things must have played out differently"

"Yeah, we fought the men that attacked us and then when it was all over Grant and Bucky shot you"

Natasha frowned slightly "They killed me?"

Steve nodded "and you killed my son"

She sat back slightly and took her hand away from his and she frowned, she didn't like the way it sounded. Steve sat up slightly and grimaced from his back, he took a sharp breath "It wasn't real Nat, none of it was real. I chose to be with you and not be there in that… dream"

"I guess killing your son would do that to you" She said bitterly

"He wasn't my son, just an idea in the back of my mind that it tried to play out before me. It was wrong, I do love Peggy, but" he spoke and he moved his stiff arm and he touched her cheek "I love you much more"

Her emerald eyes shifted and gazed at him, she closed her eyes and pressed her cheek slightly against his hand. She moved her hand and took his hand and he laid back and let a long breath leave him. She sniffed slightly "I love you to"

He smiled "Natasha, my chance with Peggy ended when I went into the ice, my life at that moment ended. I woke up and I was around new things, I didn't know anyone, like my first day at a new school. I met Peggy in the nursing home in D.C. It was different, yet it was the same. She lived her life, and she wanted me to live mine, and I am, with you"

Natasha looked at him "How do you always know what to say?"

Steve chuckled "I don't, I just act like I do"

Natasha laughed at his line, she nodded and lightly kissed his hand. "When we run out of bad guys, let's go away"

"Where?" he asked

"Anywhere"

"Nat, I'm supposed to be the naïve one"

She nodded "I know, just want to try it out for a while, it sounds so nice"

Steve smiled and nodded "Yes it does"

"I wish I could give you what you wanted"

Steve shook his head "You're all I want, and nothing will change that"

She leaned in close "Nothing?" she asked

He smiled "Nothing" he kissed her and she moved her hands slightly, doing her best not to hurt him. Steve moved his sore arms and he pulled her close, he didn't care about the pain, it was just nice to hold her.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky stood in the Operations room and his arms were crossed as he watched the large screen. He watched the recording that Stark had made when he encountered Sean. He watched Sean fight, and he seemed to be effective, but nothing but a brute, a brute that never got tired. Bucky never liked fighting brutes, they just hit hard, and with him being able to kill someone with a punch to the chest is, alarming. Bucky looked over at Sam, he was standing next to him. Sam looked at him "So Steve is awake"

"Yep" Bucky said

"Memory intact?"

Bucky smiled "He woke up and grinned"

Sam chuckled and looked down "Seems like the Steve we all know"

Bucky nodded as he continued to study how Sean fought "So any idea on who is helping Sean, or at least trying to?"

Sam sighed in annoyance "I would think it would be Niko, you know the grand plan and all"

Bucky titled his head slightly "It could be, but we don't even know where Niko is"

Sam scoffed "When has that ever stopped him?"

"Point taken"

Sam rubbed his hand against his chin, he shook his head and sighed in frustration "The fact that we don't have any hard Intel, is another problem"

"Well did you check the cameras?"

Sam nodded "Yeah, the only people talking to him are you, Stark, and Natasha"

Bucky frowned "How many times did I talk to him?"

Sam gave him a weird look "Wouldn't you know that?"

"I talked to him after Stark"

"Which time?" Sam asked suddenly feeling suspicious.

"Stark and I have inly talked to him one time"

Sam walked over to the console to the far left "It has you talking to him three times, and Stark twice"

Bucky walked over toward him "What?"

"I have a feeling its Yelena"

Bucky knew what he meant and he scoffed "An Adaptoid, I hate being right" he sighed.

"Well she could control he damn things from Russia, we have no idea where she could be. We last saw her a few days ago, but she got away"

"She's resourceful, I'll give her that"

Sam nodded "That is if it is her"

Bucky shrugged "She's probably holding a grudge"

Sam frowned "Maybe not, she only cares about her duty to Red Room, so killing Natasha and Niko is kind of her mission isn't it?"

"I'm not in the equation?" Bucky asked him

"You were technically from Hydra, you may not apply"

Bucky looked at the console and the pictures of him and Tony came up and Bucky frowned, something was wrong with one picture of Tony and two of his. He leaned in and Tony looked a little different than he usually does, then there was him, his arm was wrong. "Look at my arm" Bucky said pointing at the two pictures. Sam enhanced the pictures and they grew and became very clear. Sam frowned "It's shiner that it is right now"

Bucky looked at his metal arm and it was shiny, but since Jane added titanium alloy and Adamantium to it, it was more of a solid dull color. "My arm used to look like that"

"When, Hydra?"

"No, it was one of the one I got from S.H.I.E.L.D., but when I fought an Adaptoid it ripped my hand off. Miss Foster made me a knew one"

"So this one forgot what your arm looked like?"

"Unless it was shown a picture of me before I got the new arm"

Sam thought about it for a moment "So, this is not one of the one who attacked us"

"It must be newly built, so Yelena has an assembly line of them?"

Sam stood up to his full height, he took a deep breath "We don't have days to figure this out"

"I know, we may need a little more help with this one"

Sam placed his hands on the console and leaned down and shook his head "So we don't know who this is, it could be Niko, Yelena, or someone else entirely. Who else can use Adaptoids?"

"No idea" Bucky said, he couldn't think of anyone who could be doing it other than Yelena. "Get Morse in here"

"She's in Seattle"

"Then call her, this is her area of expertise, get her in here" he said bluntly

Sam nodded "She's going to be pissed"

"Well then we'll double her pay"

Sam chuckled "Yeah, that'll get her here"

Bucky looked at him "I want to find out who it is before they suddenly decide to get Sean out of that cell, and once he's loose, he will try to kill us all"

Sam nodded "Well I'll go make that call"

Bucky nodded "I need to call Stark". Sam left and Bucky walked over to a console, he pressed a few keys and he started to connect to Stark at his Tower. Bucky stared at the large screen and the small grey circle that spun. The screen flashed and Stark's face appeared. "What's up?" he asked

Bucky leaned back slightly "We have a problem"

"What, the cosplay dresser is trying to destroy the cell?"

"No, someone is helping him. I have a feeling he might try to escape"

Tony took a deep breath "If he does get out of that containment cell…"

"He'll kill most of the people here, I know."

"Any leads?"

"Not really, I am having Sam call Morse in, maybe she can help"

"If we can't find the person who is trying to get Hulk Hogan out, what makes you so sure she will?"

"Don't know, but right now, we could use all the help we can get"

Tony nodded and looked away slightly, he seemed to be working on something "How's Red?"

Bucky nodded "Better now that Steve's awake"

Tony incline his head "He's awake" Tony sighed in relief "Okay well that's good"

"Yeah, he still can't do anything really"

"Well I would expect him to be a little sore, not everyday someone hits you with a car"

Bucky nodded and glanced back as he saw Vision and Wanda entering through the doors. "Well I need you to get back here, if Sean wants to break out, we need to stop him, and you stopped him last time"

Tony nodded "I'll be there in a bit"

The screen went dark and Bucky turned around and looked at Vision "Steve's awake"

Wanda nodded "We heard, how, is he?"

Bucky placed his hands on his waist "Well he came back with a grin, so I would say that he's doing pretty well."

Wanda nodded and smiled softly "At least he's ok"

Vision stepped forward "Have I heard right that Mr. Richardson is trying to break out?"

"Well not yet, but we have reason to believe that someone is helping him, and that means they're here"

"Are you saying we have another Adaptoid?" Wanda asked

Bucky sighed "Probably, but we don't know who's controlling it"

Vision frowned "Wouldn't it be Miss Belova?"

"Maybe, but the damn thing copied me wrong, which means it has not seen me recently, which also means it could be someone else, the Adaptoid that is here now, was not part of the attack that Yelena launched here"

Vision sighed "Well what are we doing to counter the situation?"

"I have Sam calling Morse in, she may be able to help"

Wanda frowned "The woman that hunted Steve and Natasha and arrested Rhodey?"

"The same"

"How do we know she won't take control again?"

"Well she did resign, she's more of a consultant this time"

Wanda looked at Vision, "I will get Mr. Allen up to speed on the situation" Vision said and turned to leave. Bucky nodded "Wanda?" he asked as Vision left and Wanda looked at him.

Bucky glanced at the right side of the room "Do you think you can try and find out who the Adaptoid is pretending to be?"

"I don't know, I haven't really tested the full capacity of my powers"

"Well no better time like the present, look for something that just seems off, and be careful" he warned.

Wanda nodded "It will feel a little weird" she said

Bucky frowned "Weird" then he felt like someone touched his neck with a freezing hand. He opened his mouth slightly and his eyes glowed red and he felt dazed. Wanda was moving her fingers and a soft red aura moved through them. Bucky felt his mother giving him a kiss on the cheek and he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly as he felt Hill's arms around him. Then it was gone, like pulled a knife out of his gut. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath. Wanda's eyes glowed red and they slowly faded back to their normal color. Bucky felt a little dizzy. Wanda stepped forward "Are you okay, did I hurt you?" she asked, her face full of worry.

Bucky looked at her "No, just, that was interesting. Warning next time"

Wanda smiled and gave him a nod "At least you're not an Adaptoid"

Bucky chuckled "Lucky me, well can you be a little less forceful?"

Wanda nodded "I can try"

Bucky gave her a nod "Have your communicator on you, give me updates"

She walked away and her hands were together. Bucky watched her leave and he took a deep breath. That was different.

 _ **Sean**_

The feeling of anger was normal to him, he stood in the far corner of the containment cell and leaned against the glass. He stared at the doors to the room and he couldn't believe he just gave it all away, he wouldn't be surprised if they just left him in the cell to rot. He closed his eyes and he didn't know what to do, he turned slightly and placed his hand on the glass. He lightly tapped it with his finger and he could feel the heaviness of the glass. He knew he would need a little help getting out. He could do it himself, but it would be loud and he would probably be subdued before he got very far.

Sean pushed off the glass and walked toward the front of the containment cell. He placed both his hands on the glass and he leaned forward slightly, he placed his face close to the glass, his breath fogged it up as he slowly breathed. Sean shook his head and then he heard a soft beep behind him. Sean perked his head up and he turned around, he heard the beep again. He walked forward and he saw a little red light flash, he looked around and he walked over and sat down like he was tired. He set his head against the glass and he picked it up and rubbed his eyes and he put the small device into his ear. He heard nothing for a minute then a voice came into his ear. "Do not talk, just listen my friend. I am not happy that you gave me away, but I still need you, so I am still going to get you out of there. Do not speak to anyone again, I will let you know when it is okay to get out of that cell, but you have to follow my orders to the letter. I know you understand, I'll be in touch, and you'll know the signal when you hear it"

Sean frowned as the voice stopped and then nothing, he put his head back and took a deep breath. He just needed to be patient. He closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, it hadn't slept well in a while, although the floor was cold, he had slept in worse places. He kept his eyes closed for what seemed to be a long time, he opened them and noticed that it had barely been five minutes. He let an annoyed breath leave him as he sat up and got to his feet. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

Sean stood in the center of the containment cell and he took a deep breath and he started to plan his way out. He was going to need his gear when he got out of the cell. He would need to find it, then he needed to get out of the facility, he needed to watch out for Tony Stark. He was the only man to hurt him since he had the device planted in his lower spine. Sean could still feel it to, it was nothing but a bump under his skin, but he could feel its weight on his back, it was annoying at first almost unbearable, but he got used to it.

 _ **State Department**_

Ross was reading through the Sokovia Accords, Mark Evanier was sitting calmly in the chair before the desk, he hadn't moved. Mark stared at him and he smiled pleasantly "Everything in order Mr. Secretary?"

Ross chuckled slightly and he nodded as he closed the Accords. "When do you want to make this official?"

Mark shrugged "We will wait till it will get a yes, and not a no or maybe, it must be successful."

Ross nodded "You seem to care about what the Avengers do, a lot I might add"

Mark smiled "For a man like myself I make it my business to know the details"

"So, we wait"

Mark nodded and smiled and his eyes seemed to give a cold gaze. Ross frowned slightly "This may need some revisions" he spoke and lightly tapped the Accords with a pen.

Mark frowned "What did you have in mind?"

Ross shrugged "I think having the Avengers reporting to a single person a bit much, maybe we could have a select council of people. We decide whether they should be involved or not"

Mark nodded "I can do that, we don't want it to be abused"

Ross shook his head "No, we need to keep this to a group of people, not just one. If the one wrong person was the head of this, it could get bad, they could use the Avengers to further their own deeds. This is about making the world safer and with us working with the Avengers, we could do that"

Mark nodded "Very good words Mr. Secretary, I will have a new draft made immediately"

Ross took a deep breath "If this is supposed to get everyone involved, it may need more changes"

Mark gave him a nod "I want this to be a smooth as possible, I would hate to see it all stop because one person was not benefited from it"


	29. Chapter 29

_**Sam**_

The dark sky was slowly becoming less black and the clouds began to show in the slightest way. The sides and tails of the thin clouds glowed against the orange glow of the sun. The white snow began to illuminate the rays as the wind lightly blew loose snow across the ground and through the early morning air. Sam was standing at the doors of the main entrance to the facility. He saw a Quinjet flying toward the facility. He watched as long white wisps hung behind the speeding Quinjet. He saw it come in and slow down quickly and snow blew in rigid waves as the Quinjet landed. Sam saw the ramp open and slowly move downward and plant itself firmly into the ground.

Four S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents came out and Bobbi exited after them. She was in her get up, her gun was attached to her thigh and she didn't look happy either. The doors opened as they walked in, Sam stood there and he glanced back at Bucky who stood next to him. Morse walked in "Well, not the best call I got in the morning."

"We wouldn't have called if we didn't need you" Sam said

Morse looked at him and her eyes moved to Bucky "Barnes"

"Morse, thanks for coming in"

She shrugged "It was getting boring in Seattle anyway"

Sam glanced at Bucky as they began to walk toward the Operations room. Morse looked at everything they passed, it had changed a bit since she was last here. She smirked "I see Stark refurnished the place"

Sam was next to her "Yeah, he made it more like the Tower"

Bucky was leading them on their way "I believe Fury has updated you Morse?"

"A guy who dressed himself up like Captain America, killed innocents, put Rogers into a coma, and is now getting help from an unknown source" she stated

"In a nutshell, yeah" Bucky replied.

"So any leads?"

"Not really, the fact that we have video of it this time, makes the job a little easier. We know it's an Adaptoid, but we're not sure it's Yelena"

Morse shrugged "She is the only one who used them"

"They were created by A.I.M. but not for this capacity"

"You mean killing innocent people and being used by an assassin as her own personal lackeys?"

"Yeah" Sam said

They continued toward the Operations room and Morse saw Vision, Wanda, and Rhodey standing in the hallway. They followed as they walked past "Agent Morse" Rhodey said giving her a stern look.

"Colonel Rhodes" she responded

Bucky glanced at them both "We have a problem?"

"No" Morse said

Rhodey shook his head, "Tony is in the Operations room"

Bucky nodded "Is Agent Allen up to speed on the new occurrence"

"Yes James" Vision said as they came to the doors and they entered. Tony had his back to them and Natasha was sitting in the far corner, Hill was standing with her hands on her hips and she was next to Tony. Tony turned to see them "Hello Bobbi"

Morse gave him a forced smile "Well this time you're not hunting down one of our own" he said glancing at Natasha.

Natasha looked at Morse and her eyes shifted toward Tony. Morse nodded "Yeah, what do you got?"

Tony smiled "Thought you'd never ask" he walked over to the console and he typed furiously into it "I like not having to look down when I do things"

"Stark" Bucky said firmly

Tony sighed "Just saying, better for the neck"

The large screen flashed and Sean appeared onto the screen and Morse saw him grab a car and through it at Tony as he dodged it. Her eyes widened slightly "He's strong"

"Very" Rhodey said

"We could use Banner" Morse said softly

"Well he's not here right now, so just us" Tony spoke "Oh and we may need to hurry" he added

Morse glared at him "Well Yelena Belova would be the first choice"

"We agree, but I know machines from A.I.M." Tony said walking up to her "and they don't make mistakes"

Morse looked up at the new video playing, it was security feeds and she saw Bucky talking to Sean, no audio, but she watched as Bucky on the screen nodded and smiled. She never saw Bucky smile like that. "Adaptoid?" She asked

Sam nodded "Yeah, it copied Barnes wrong"

Natasha stood to her feet "His arm isn't that shiny, so this Adaptoid either has a malfunction or is newly made and has never saw Bucky in person, but by a photo. Since Bucky hasn't been seen since the incident in Moscow almost a year ago, and he hadn't been fitted with that arm he has now till a few months ago. Clearly it got something wrong"

Bucky looked at her and she gave him a small nod that no one noticed. Morse nodded "I agree with that notion, it could still be Yelena though, she may have stolen another one"

Natasha shook her head "Yelena is meticulous, she wouldn't have let this small flaw give her away, she was in this very facility for longer than five months before we caught wind of her, and that was because she acted, who knows if she just waited"

Morse tiled her head "Point taken, then who could it be?"

"Niko?" Vision asked

"Probably not" a voice said from behind them.

Natasha looked to see Clint standing there, he walked forward "I just had a lovely chat with Alexie. He doesn't know anything about Niko having Adaptoids on his roster"

"Roster?" Morse asked, frowning.

Clint noticed her confusion "Part of his allies, I quoted him"

Morse nodded "Ok, so two of the most relevant enemies we have right now and they just got marked off"

Bucky frowned "What about Zemo?"

Rhodey looked at him "We haven't found anything on Zemo in months, he doesn't seem to be the kind of guy to act out and make a mistake"

Bucky sighed "Agreed, what about Rumlow?"

Tony shook his head "Rumlow was last sited in Korea, yesterday"

"Then who could it be?"

"Have we ever thought that it might be Sean himself?" Hill asked

"He came in on his own" Vision responded

"Sean seems capable enough by himself" Allen said walking in. "He doesn't have any friends"

Morse looked at Allen "Then who the hell is he talking to?" she asked confused

"Thought of Niko anyone?" a firm voice said from the door.

Natasha looked to see Steve in a wheel chair, she stood and walked over to him "Rogers, what are you doing here?"

Steve looked at her apologetically "Lying in bed was starting to annoy me"

She sighed and Steve pushed himself forward "Anyone?" he asked again

Bucky looked at him "We ruled him out"

Steve shrugged "When has Niko ever not done something like this? He needed to make a new plan, we kind of ruined it when we saved you"

Morse took a step forward "Want us to look into if it's Niko?"

"Yes, now, Buck come with me" he said turning the wheel chair around.

Bucky walked forward and Steve glanced at Natasha "Nat" he said "Clint" he added.

Natasha and Clint followed Bucky toward Steve, Steve looked at the others "Find Niko and Yelena" he said as he wheeled himself away.

Tony looked at Sam "Well a few hours of coming out of a coma doesn't damper his activity"

"Or the broken spine" Hill added

"Well let's find those two, Bobbi, care to help me with Niko" Tony asked her

Morse nodded "Sure"

They followed Steve closely as he wheeled down the hallway, Natasha stood closest to him "Steve, your back is broken"

Steve looked at her "Just had it x-rayed, not broken anymore, just tender"

"Well, normal for you to push yourself" Bucky said sternly

Steve looked at him "I'll be fine, now we need to have a talk with Sean Richardson"

"I doubt he'll want to talk to us now" Natasha said

Steve sighed "I wanted to help him when he spoke to me"

Clint frowned "You mean when he was punching you in the face?"

"Yep" Steve answered simply as he rolled the wheels. "I was getting him to stop, and I would have. If Parker didn't fire a web at him"

Clint lowered his head with an annoyed sigh "Of course"

Steve nodded "So, maybe I can talk to him, and not in an interrogating way"

Bucky looked at Clint "Steve, he killed people"

"Me too, we've all killed people Buck. Doesn't mean we should treat him like the normal murderer. He was doing what he thought was the only to get his men commended. He may have done an act of violence, but he was desperate, I want to help him and his men"

Natasha frowned "Steve, not everyone gets forgiven"

Steve sighed "Never said I would get him out of trouble. I can at least show some kindness to someone who has been treated badly"

Natasha nodded to that and smiled slightly, he was right. Even showing some kindness to someone, it was who Steve was. They stopped as they came to the doors to the room. Natasha gave Steve a firm hand on his shoulder and he accepted it and he looked at Bucky. Bucky nodded and pressed the small console on the wall and the doors unlocked. Clint took a breath "Well, let's hope he doesn't try to break out"

The doors opened and Steve had his hands on the wheels of the chair and he pushed himself forward as the doors opened. Steve went through the doorway and he was followed by the others. Sean was laying on the floor of the containment cell. He heard the door open, he just didn't care to look. He had his head in his hands as he stared at the ceiling "So, come back to try and get more out of me? Who is it this time, Falcon?" he asked clearly enjoying his remark.

Steve smiled softly and he spoke "No, me"

Sean frowned as he heard the voice, he sat up and there he was. Captain America, in a wheel chair. Sean got to his feet and he looked rather surprised "I broke you" he said softly

Steve nodded "Yeah, you did. Impressive"

Sean saw the others "They here so I don't kill you?"

"No" Steve answered simply

Sean looked at them one by one and he focused on Steve "How's the spine?"

"Tender, next time, don't hit me with a car"

Sean smirked "Well, not like I had a choice once you lied to me"

"Lied?" Steve asked "I never lied, your temper got the better of you"

Sean shook his head "You were stalling so that kid could hit me with one of those webs"

"I didn't order or call him in, he acted on his own"

Sean scoffed "You're the leader of the Avengers, don't you control your lackeys?"

Steve raised his eyebrows "Well first, no, and second, he's not an Avenger"

"So he's a guy in tights"

Steve smiled slightly "Sure, and you're a cosplay dresser as Mr. Stark likes to say"

Sean frowned slightly "I am Captain America"

"Sure, I don't doubt it, you're not the first person that let the government experiment on during a war"

"So what is the point of this little talk?"

Steve shifted slightly in his chair, he took a breath "I would like to get your men commended"

Sean was silent, then he laughed loudly. He took a breath once he was done "Good luck"

Steve shrugged "Difficult yes, but we could at least give the families some closure and give the full story"

"Your story"

"The truth" Steve said firmly.

Sean looked at him in his wheelchair and he scoffed "Truth?" he nodded and turned around "Truth is just from a point of view"

"Not when all the facts are out"

"Facts get changed, tweaked, at the last second to move blame. Or to get out of it"

Steve nodded "Sure, when it passes through numerous departments and heads of government, but coming right from us, different"

Sean laughed at his statement "You think yourselves so different from them. They have agendas, you have agendas, and everyone has agendas"

"True"

Sean nodded "What if someone's agenda contradicts the true story, how will you stop it from changing?"

"We tell it to the families directly, in person"

Sean took a breath "That would be good, if they had families left"

"All it takes is one person to know" Steve said

"Yes and only one person to lie and forget"

Steve looked down and he could feel the annoyance of the topic, it was when the man was so cynical.

"Are you that cynical?" he asked Sean.

"Are you that naïve?" Sean asked Steve in return.

Steve took a moment and he nodded "I get it, I can be cynical, and it's very easy to be. I woke up about seventy years after I sacrificed myself for the world. I had to learn everything that happened, everything." Steve nodded and took a breath "The world is different, the people are different, but the right thing never changed, they just ignored it. Sean, I know what they did, what he did. Jim Westbrook, he killed your best friend, then tried to kill you. I get it why you're so angry, but not everyone is like him"

"Not everyone is like you either" Sean said bitterly.

Steve titled his head and agreed with a sad smirk "True, but that doesn't mean people can't inspire to be, sure we hurt one another, but that's not the whole story, it's not the truth."

Natasha looked at Steve and she blinked as she listened. Steve smiled slightly "I don't know what anyone will do, I just deal with what comes my way, I make decisions on the information I know otherwise I may make a wrong decision because I have drawn the wrong conclusion. Sean let me help you"

Sean stayed silent and he looked down and he swallowed the information and went through it in his head. He took a deep breath and he looked back at Steve "No" he said simply

Steve stared at him "I can help you"

"No you can't, you can help them, not me"

Steve understood what he meant "Sean, you always had a choice"

Sean nodded "I know, and I'm going to make mine, and I'm going to kill you all"

Steve frowned and Sean nodded "I have heard that speech before, I've heard it a thousand times. It's a beautiful lie, but nothing more, I don't deal with liars"

"You don't deal with anyone" Bucky said

Sean turned his attention to him "One to talk Winter Soldier, do you remember them all. The one you killed, do you remember taking their lives, their very body becoming still as you took the life from them?"

Bucky's lips twitched slightly and he put his metal hand into a fist. Sean smiled "You're nothing but an assassin, what good is your word? And you" he said looking at Clint.

Clint titled his head, waiting for what he was going to say "You helped a defecting KGB agent, also just so happens to be the most notorious assassin in history, and you took her in, no questions asked, you spared her life. What happened? Did she bat her pretty eyes at you, play the innocent role and get you to let her in?"

Clint stepped forward and Sean slapped his hand against the glass "What, did she give you something else, huh, what was it. Don't tell me you fell for the bitch"

Steve looked at Natasha and she was emotionless, he could tell she was turning it all off. Clint was not so in control "Shut your mouth" he snapped.

Sean laughed "Did she give you something, huh, she let you fuck her, give you a blowjob, what. You disobeyed orders, what so great that stopped you from killing her?"

Clint got close to the glass and Sean laughed at him "Don't talk about her that way" Clint said, his knuckles turning white.

Sean smiled and looked at Natasha and he nodded "There she is, not emotion, nothing. And that's all she is, nothing!" he yelled "SHE IS NOTHING BUT A MUDERERING WHORE WHO DESERVES TO DIE!"

Everything was in slow motion, Natasha frowned slowly as she heard the words, she saw Bucky standing there calmly and Clint was furious, but Steve wasn't in the wheel chair anymore. Steve hit the glass and Sean stumbled back as he saw him lung at him. Steve's face was red with anger and his white teeth were in a scary snarl "Shut your mouth, you miserable brat" he growled.

Sean laughed at him "Defending a murderer, it's all you ever do"

"YOU, shut up, I am tired of hearing you speak" Steve snarled at him. Sean became silent as he saw his expression. Steve stood against the glass and he looked at Sean "You say one more thing about anyone in this room, I will rip your fucking throat out!"

Sean was prepared to hear him say that. No one was, Bucky looked at Steve in surprise and Clint took a step back. Natasha took a step forward and put her hand on Steve's shoulder. Steve looked at her and she could see the pain in his eyes, she stepped back, he said those words, but his eyes told an entire different story. She clenched her teeth together and she saw his blue eyes were filled with tears, but they weren't, he looked like he could cry, but no tears showed themselves. Steve looked back at Sean "I'm done, rot in this cell. Do not insult her again"

Sean swallowed as he stared at him in shock, he straightened up "Liar" he said softly

Steve looked at him and his eyes made Sean suddenly feel sad. Steve shook his head, he didn't have to say anything, and his eyes told Sean enough. Steve's eyes shifted and he took a deep breath and he stepped back and he almost stumbled as Clint helped him back into the wheel chair. Steve took a deep breath and he looked at Sean and he shook his head and turned around and pushed himself towards the door. They looked at Sean and followed Steve, they left and Sean watched the doors close. He took a deep breath, he sat down and he didn't know why, but seeing what he just did, he didn't like it. He was taught better than that, he strove to be better than that. He never should have said those things. He never would have said those things, his mother would be furious with him, she taught him better than that. Sean rubbed his eyes as he felt ashamed of what he had fallen into.

The hallway was silent as they stood in it. Steve had his back to them and he was staring at the floor. Clint took a deep breath and he could feel the tension, he looked at Bucky and gave him a small shrug and began to walk away. Steve could hear his footsteps "Clint" he said softly.

Clint stopped "Yeah Steve?"

"Go get an update from Morse"

Clint nodded, Bucky took a breath "I'll go with him"

Steve didn't say anything and they walked away, leaving him and Natasha in the long empty hallway. Natasha was a good distance from Steve and she looked at him, his head was hung low and his blonde hair was glowing slightly from the lights. Steve sat there quietly and he took a deep breath. He never should have snapped, he should have held back better. He knew Natasha was behind him, but he knew she wasn't moving either. Natasha took a step forward and she hesitated slightly as she saw his head lift slightly. Steve hung his head again and she moved forward, her boots clicking against the floor softly. Steve moved his hands and pushed himself forward, Natasha paused as he moved away from her. She followed him and she got close and she grabbed the back of his wheelchair and stopped him. Steve took his hands off the wheels and he sat against the back of the chair. He took a deep breath, Natasha leaned down "Let me help soldier" she said with a smile.

Steve nodded and she pushed him forward, she went toward their quarters and Steve was silent the entire time. She didn't mind either, she wasn't expecting him to say anything. She knew he hated yelling at anyone. Especially as venomous as he just did. They rounded a few corners and went down another long hallway then they were at the doors of their quarters. The door opened and Natasha pushed Steve into the room, it was dark and she kept it that way. She walked over to the bed and she placed him toward it, she let go of the back of his wheel chair and she went and had the door lock. She turned to see Steve looking at her, she could still see his features in the dim light.

She walked forward and she took a seat in front of him on the bed, she looked at him and didn't say anything. Steve didn't seem to mind. She put her hand on his and she lightly squeezed it. Steve took her hand and held it tightly, he looked up at her and he bit his lips slightly "Sorry" he said

Natasha titled her head "Nothing to be sorry about"

Steve shook his head "I shouldn't have snapped"

She looked down and she looked back at him "Hey, no one is upset with you"

"I am" he said

"You shouldn't be"

"I should, I just couldn't hear him say one more thing about you"

"You scared the crap out of him, who knows what I would have did if he started saying things about you"

"The cell would have been destroyed" Steve said

Natasha nodded "Probably"

Steve smiled softly "Sorry for snapping"

Natasha shrugged "I think I can forgive you"

Steve smiled and nodded "I want to help him"

"Sometimes people just don't want help"

He nodded and he took a deep breath "If you could be so kind and to help me on the bed" he said

Natasha smiled and got to her feet and she took his hands and pulled on him, she strained her arms as he stood and kind of fell over onto the bed. She couldn't help but snicker at him. Steve moved himself and he grimaced slightly and he got onto his back and he placed his head onto the pillow. Natasha climbed over him and she laid down beside him. She snuggled close and she felt his arm move around her. She moved slightly "I'm not hurting you are I?" she asked.

Steve shook his head "Come here" he said.

Natasha did what he said and he pulled her into a warm embrace and held her tightly and he took a deep breath "I love you" he said softly.

Natasha smiled and she closed her eyes and let her mind and body feel him touch her. His arms around her and his hands holding her tightly, but tenderly. She took a deep breath and she smelled him, the trade mark spear mint was there. She looked at him "I love you" she said

Steve put his cheek against her and he moved his hand up and lightly ran it through her red curls. He took a deep breath and he loved having her so close, he didn't want to let her go, he wanted to hold her forever. Natasha burning her face into his shirt, she looked up at him and she took a deep breath "Steve?" she asked

He looked at her and he gave her the indication that he was listening. She pushed herself up slightly "Do you like burgers?"

Steve frowned in confusion "Nat, we've eaten burgers before"

Natasha nodded and she smiled "Well good, because I know this great diner in Brooklyn"

Steve nodded "Yeah"

"Well what do you say that I take you out?"

Steve chuckled "We're a little busy for a date Nat"

"I know, just when everything cools down"

Steve smiled "Ok, you got a deal. So the number six with no carrots"

Natasha smiled at him "Yes the number six with no carrots" she said and gave him a kiss. Steve chuckled as he kissed her back, she smiled and he was kissing her teeth and he smiled and she kissed his. Steve shook his head "Let's get through this first"

Natasha looked at him and he moved his hand lightly across her cheek and moved one of her red curls out of her face. She nodded "Deal".

 **Author's Note: What do you guys thing is going to happen?**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bucky**_

The room was hectic, everyone was moving back and forth and the personnel were finally getting back to work. Bucky walked back and forth between two consoles and helped the techs on their searches. He gave them small details that could help. He stood behind a young man who was typing furiously and following his every word. Bucky looked up and glanced over at Hill. He took a breath and went back to helping the technician. He didn't know if they could find Niko, he did have an act for disappearing for long periods of time. Bucky knew he was patient for a long time, then he would become impatient and make a mistake. Taking him hostage was him becoming impatient, he wanted to get his plans moving, sadly it didn't go how he wanted and Niko is probably in some other country on the other side of the world, being patient.

Bucky remembered he was always like that, long periods of precision and a short act of hastiness usually was his downfall. Bucky tried teaching him out of it, he was doing better too, but after they put him into a cryo tube, it all went south. Bucky stepped back from the console and he took a deep breath. He looked back at Hill, she was busy giving orders to numerous personnel, he waited for a moment of nothing and he was going to go for it. He waited for a few minutes and his opportunity came and he took it, he walked over to her and she turned to face him, like she knew what he was going to do. He didn't act surprised by it, because he wasn't.

"Maria" he said

Hill got closer and the room was loud with voices. She leaned close, Bucky took a moment to speak "I need to contact Gerald"

Hill looked at him "One more person searching isn't going to make it go faster"

Bucky shook his head "I need to talk to him, look I am not going to have him look, we've known each other for a long time. I am going to talk to him about possible places Niko may be"

Hill nodded "Well you better hurry"

Bucky nodded and turned to leave and he dodged a young girl who was going back and forth between Morse and Sam. Bucky excused himself and left, eh entered the hallway and he walked toward Hill's office. He never really noticed how empty the halls were, but he did this time. He came toward her office and he pushed the door open and he walked in. He went to her desk and he opened a drawer and he found one of her tablets. He grabbed it and turned it on, he waited for it to power up and he went to contacts and called Gerald. He stared at the small circle that slowly turned and he glanced at her desk. He saw a picture, he frowned and he saw it was one of him, but he was in his full outfit, gun and all. It was one of the supposal pictures of him, he shrugged it was the only one that was taken of him. He made a mental note to get a better photo for her. The screen flashed and Gerald voice brought him out of his thoughts "James!"

Bucky didn't smile "We need to talk"

Gerald's face went serious and he nodded "What do you need?"

Bucky took a deep breath "Well we have a problem, there's an Adaptoid trying to help Sean Richardson"

Gerald frowned "I thought Adaptoids can't work by themselves"

"Someone is controlling it, gave it a mission, you know the usual crap. But we don't' know who it is"

"Yelena?" Gerald said

"No, someone else. Gerald is there anyone else who could use an Adaptoid?"

Gerald shrugged "Anyone who can get their hands on one James"

"Well the thing made a mistake, so it's not from Yelena, she would have made sure that the looks it was copying was up to date"

Gerald frowned "I guess you thought of Zemo"

Bucky nodded "Yeah, but I quickly discarded it, he wouldn't make that kind of mistake, not to mention I don't think he's the kind of man to break someone out of the Avengers' facility. He would be more subtle about it"

Gerald nodded "Agreed" he took a drink and he sighed "Do you want me to look into it?"

"No, we have enough people looking into it, Steve thinks it may be Niko"

"Well a small mistake seems like Niko"

"I know, but it's too soon"

"Too soon?"

"Yeah, Niko has these long periods of patience, then he gets impatient and makes a mistake"

"You think he's in a period of patience?"

"Well I did shoot him"

"Point taken, so he capturing you was him being impatient?"

Bucky nodded "During the months after Moscow and when we got onto Yelena, he was quiet for almost a year"

Gerald took a deep breath "He captured you, made mistakes that allowed them to find him and they stopped him"

"Yeah and now he's back into that period of patience"

"How long?"

"Don't know, it took me months to find him when he was being patient, but that was after he just got away, I was chasing a wounded animal. Now, he's had a long time to get away, it may take longer to find him"

"An estimate?"

"Maybe a year" Bucky said

Gerald took a deep breath "So you don't think it's him"

"No, it has to be someone else"

"But you ruled out Yelena"

"My point exactly, we have literally run out of suspects"

Gerald frowned then his eyes widened slightly "What about Alexie"

Bucky frowned "He's been locked up, we would have known if…" he began to say as his voice became silent and trailed off.

Gerald frowned "James?"

Bucky's eyes widened "It could be Alexie, see if Niko is still alive, and his right hand man is in the enemy's nest"

"Then he may be there for a reason"

Bucky nodded "or he's not with Niko anymore and we're back to square one"

Gerald sighed "What about Brock Rumlow?"

"He was spotted in Korea, not to mention Rumlow wouldn't do it with one"

Gerald nodded "Niko would"

Bucky nodded "He would, I need to talk to Alexie"

Gerald nodded "I will wait for your call, let me know as soon as you find out"

Bucky nodded "You got it"

Gerald face faded and Bucky disconnected and he put the tablet down. He stood and walked around the desk and toward the door. He pulled it open and he left, he walked down the hallway with a quickened step, who knew when the Adaptoid was going to try and release Sean. Bucky didn't see the time to tell anyone at the moment, he made his way to where the Quinjets were. He saw a few personnel who were security, and they didn't seem to mind him leaving. He found his Quinjet, it wasn't hard. It was the only old model. Bucky walked up into it and he stood before the cock pit. He walked forward and climbed into the pilot seat and began with clicking himself in. He pressed a few buttons and the Quinjet came to life. Bucky felt the hum of it and he closed the ramp. He heard it hiss as it hydraulically sealed. He pulled the controls back and the Quinjet began to hover. Bucky glanced over at a large room above him and four men were sitting in it. One pressed a button and the ceiling opened. Bucky made the Quinjet slowly rise in altitude. The Quinjet moved out of the exit and snow blew in a funnel as it slowly left the underground hangar.

Bucky made his clearing and he got clear of any tree and he hit the thrusters, the Quinjet flew forward. Bucky pulled down on the controls and the nose of the Quinjet rose and it flew high into the air. The Helicarrier was above the facility, high in the clouds. Bucky flew through the white clouds and the dense moisture hugged the edges of the wings. Bucky pushed the throttle forward more and the Quinjet picked up speed. The Quinjet made it to the brink of the clouds and flew out of the white thick soup and the Helicarrier was there. Bucky banked tot the right so he didn't fly into it. The thrusters moved and angled the propulsion and the Quinjet flew above the Helicarrier and Bucky took it around and flew toward the main deck. He came in a little hot and he quickly pulled the throttle back and the engines angled downward and slowed down and kept it from hitting the deck. The Quinjet hovered for a minute and Bucky landed it. He powered it down. He unclipped himself and he climbed out of the pilot seat and walked toward the ramp. He smacked the manual release as he got close.

The ramp unsealed and slowly descended. Bucky waited for it to plant itself onto the concrete. It touched the deck and it stopped, Bucky walked down, and he took a breath as the cold air hit him hard. He walked toward the entrance to the bridge. Bucky entered through the door and he walked onto the bridge. The personnel on the Helicarrier were much more used to seeing him than the ones at the facility. Bucky walked behind the wall and he walked past the conference room. Bucky moved quickly and walked down the hallway. Bucky was almost past his quarters when someone was following him. Bucky turned and Fury was behind him. "Barnes?" he asked

Bucky sighed "I need to talk to Alexie"

Fury walked along with him "I need at least a few minutes to bring him to interrogation"

"In the cell will do fine" Bucky said

Fury frowned "Is this about the Adaptoid in the facility?"

"Maybe, I need to be sure"

"I can have two agents with you"

"No need, I'll be fine"

Fury took a breath "Okay, just try not to make him angry, last thing I need is a pissed off prisoner"

Bucky looked at him as they walked toward the holding cells "No promises"

Fury glared at him and Bucky entered the long hallway to the holding cells that lined down the walls. Fury stayed at the entrance. Bucky continued on and he walked past cell after cell. He looked at he left and he saw a Hydra agent, he looked to his right and there he was, Red Skull. Sitting on the floor, cross legged. His eyes opened and eh saw Bucky walk past and he closed his eyes and went back to what he was doing.

Bucky moved toward the last few cells and he got to the second to last one on the left and there he was, Alexie was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. His left leg was stretched out and his right was bent and his right arm rested on it. He saw Bucky and he didn't care to take interest.

Bucky stood and stared at him for a minute or two, he studied him. Alexie didn't look like he was doing anything for Niko, he actually looked rather sick. His eyes had dark bags under them and he was pale. His eyes were also bloodshot. Bucky tapped on the glass. "Eating well?" he asked

Alexie moved his head slightly and his eyes shifted toward the right of the cell and Bucky looked to see a tray full of food, untouched. Bucky raised his eyebrows "I am going to get to the point"

Alexie didn't make any indication that he was listening, and by the way his emotionless face seemed to not even look at him, he probably didn't care. Bucky nodded "Have you had contact from Niko?"

Alexie didn't even react to the name, his eyes just stared at the floor. Bucky waited for a few seconds "Have you had any contact from Niko?" he asked again.

Alexie shifted slightly, the only sign that he was alive, he looked at him and took a breath "What does it matter?"

"Well we think that you are helping him keep tabs on us and are attempting to break out Sean Richardson"

"Who?" Alexie asked

Bucky stared at him "Sean Richardson" he said bluntly.

Alexie chuckled and he seemed to out of breath "Never heard of the man, must be important for the Avengers to take interest"

"He killed over a hundred people a few days ago"

"Good for him"

"In New York"

Alexie shrugged "Why would I care?"

"I'm sure you don't, where's Niko?"

"I told you I don't know, my part in this over"

"I don't believe that"

"Well believe it, if I was important for the end, Niko would get me out of here"

"Or he had you get captured on purpose so you could feed him Intel, or use an Adaptoid to cause us grief"

Alexie stayed quiet, he nodded "I do not know what you're talking about"

Bucky tilted his head and nodded "Why don't I believe you?"

Alexie scoffed "No one ever believes someone in interrogation"

"This isn't interrogation, we're just having a chat"

Alexie laughed "You are afraid of who is controlling this Adaptoid"

"No, I just want to know who it is, is it Yelena Belova, Rumlow, or your so called friend Niko"

Alexie smiled "I wouldn't know, I haven't talked to Niko since you shot him in the chest and he fell over a cliff."

Bucky squatted down and he was on Alexie's level "You don't have to be in here you know"

"What?"

"You could help us, help us stop Niko and his grand plan he's always going on about"

"And betray my only friend, I don't think so Barnes"

"You must really trust him, okay, when Niko comes in here, and he sees you. What do you think he'll do? Hmm, just let you go and embrace you, or leave you, or worse, just kill you"

"Niko wouldn't come in here, he knows that I played my part out, he doesn't care what I do after I got to see Natalia again"

Bucky nodded "You did all this just to see your ex-wife that you were married to almost three decades ago?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because it doesn't make sense, Niko helped you get revenge and in return you help him and he lets you see Natalia, you do know he was going to kill her right?"

Alexie frowned "No he wasn't, he wants to kill you"

Bucky shrugged "He told me he wanted to kill Red Room"

"And he has" Alexie said firmly.

Bucky shook his head "No, there's three people left"

Alexie frowned, Bucky nodded "Me, Natasha and himself"

He frowned at Bucky "What?"

"We are the only three remaining people that were part of Red Room at the time he was there, he said that he was going to use Natasha to help kill me, then he was going to shoot her then himself"

Alexie got to his feet and he scorned him "That's not true"

Bucky stood up "Once he kills me, he'll kill Natasha, then himself, maybe"

Alexie frowned "You're just trying to get me to betray my friend"

Bucky nodded "So you know something about the Adaptoid?"

Alexie frowned "Yeah, Niko had me order it to infiltrate the facility and he would take it from there, but this was before we even captured you, even when Yelena Belova was doing her thing, our Adaptoid was there"

Bucky frowned "It's been there for a year?"

"Yeah, surprise" Alexie said with a smile.

"So you smuggled it in and Niko gave it orders?"

Alexie nodded "I guess Niko has some unfinished business with you"

Bucky backed up "What I said was true"

"No it isn't"

Bucky shrugged "When you see him again, ask him" Bucky said and turned and walked away.

Alexie frowned and put his hands on the glass "You better hurry Winter Soldier, I have no idea what that Adaptoid was ordered to do" he called after him.

 _ **Sean**_

Sean sat in the center of the containment cell and he was sitting Indian style and he had his fingers intertwined and he was staring at the floor. He didn't know what he was doing, accepting help from someone he had no idea who it was, it didn't make sense. His plan was to get his men commended and after he did what he thought was the only way, he would pay the price. He told himself he would accept punishment, but now he was waiting for someone to help him escape.

Sean lifted his head and took a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling. He didn't know what he was doing, how could he? He was doing things that weren't part of the plan. All the arguments he had gotten himself into with members of the Avengers, the ones that he knew were doing good. He didn't know why, but he didn't know if he was who he set out to be anymore. He remembered waking up every morning and seeing his poster of Captain America and making the choice to be as good as him. He looked up to him, he was his hero. Now it was all wrong, he attacked his hero, put him in a coma. Why didn't he just come in and talked to him? He probably would have actually been able to get his men commended, and he wouldn't be in a cell right now.

The fact that he walked out into a busy street and shot everyone he could, was beginning to haunt him. He could still hear all the screams as he fired at them. He shot a woman with a baby, Sean closed his eyes. He had spent his life wanting to stop terrorists. Now, he was one. The realization hit him hard, he took a sharp breath. Jacob would be angry with him, Natalie would hate him and his own mother would be disappointed. Sean didn't see his choices though, he made them. He was so bent on getting back at Westbrook that he killed everyone in the building, for what? He thought that it was justice, but it was revenge and after that, he found another thing to become angry at. He used it to fuel him, to keep going and he used the excuse of his men for what he was doing, he knew that his men never would have thought about shooting innocent people. Why did he think of it?

Sean didn't know who he was anymore, he joined the military to stop people from killing innocents and he had turned into one of them. He felt like he was drowning, drowning in the endless pit of bodies whose blood covered his hands. Sean nodded his head and he didn't know what he was doing. He had to face the truth, he wasn't Sean Richardson anymore, and he was no one. He didn't have a name, he didn't deserve one. His name would be wiped away from the history books, as Captain America's remained, his would be gone. Sean took a deep breath and he knew what was happening. He was losing himself and his men were the only things that kept him as Sean Richardson, even if he was barely that man anymore. He knew that Jacob wouldn't know who he was anymore, he would even be unknown to his own friends and family members. Sean bit his lip and he felt tears come to his eyes.

He felt tortured by himself, he never stopped thinking about making people pay for what happened, when he already killed the ones who did it. He didn't know who he was fighting anymore. He felt like his very own demons were dragging him down, his memories haunted him. He couldn't stop hearing the screams as blood went everywhere. Sean put his head in his hands and he rocked back and forth, he groaned in pain as he shook slightly. Sean felt the hands of his victims start to pull on him and he jolted his arm to the right, as if to get them off of him. Sean got to his feet and he gritted his teeth as he saw their faces. The blood covered faces, the tears streaming down their faces. Sean didn't know who he was and he didn't want to be himself anymore. The pain was unbearable, Sean felt himself falling deeper and deeper into himself. He knew what he had to do and he remembered his training on how to make emotions disappear. He thought back to them and he pictured all their faces. He saw Jacob's and his men. He saw Natalie's as blood leaked out of her nose, he saw his mother's her long brown hair and her kind smile. He shook his head and he took all his feeling and tore them away, he didn't want to feel anything anymore, he just wanted to feel the things that made sense, and all he could feel was anger and hate. He hated them all, just as much as he hated himself.

Sean shook his head back and forth and he looked up as his eyes were slammed shut. He wasn't Sean Richardson, he didn't know who he was. His mind ran a mile a minute to become something else. He saw his name before him and he knocked it away and he remembered in the heat of the moment when he spoke to Captain America, the words that left his mouth. He wasn't Sean Richardson, he died with his men. He was the opposite of Captain America, he couldn't stand for what he stood for anymore, and it made him sick. It made him feel all the pain, it was easier not to feel. He opened his eyes and he took a deep breath. He knew who he was, and he felt nothing, all the pain was gone. He felt his heart become very calm and beat slowly. The emotions were gone and what remained is what he was and who he wanted to be. Sean Richardson was gone, Anti-Cap remained. His ear became full of static and a voice spoke. "My friend?"

Sean looked over at the camera on the wall and turned his back to it and he saw another one. He found them all and he found a blind spot. Sean took a deep breath "Yes"

"I have to accelerate my plans, standby for my signal to get out of there"

"Copy"

"When that cell opens, get your equipment and get out of that facility, head to New York City and find a way out of there. Do not worry about making contact with me, I'll find you. Just get off the grid once you get out. I think you'll be interested in my plan"

"I don't care about your plan, once I'm out. I'm gone"

"I understand, my offer still stands if you change your mind"

"I appreciate it, now I'll wait for your signal"

"Okay, it will be soon"

"Copy" Sean said coldly and he turned back toward the cameras and he took a seat in the center of the cell and crossed his legs and he closed his eyes. He sat there, patiently waiting for the signal.

 _ **Peter**_

He was spending his time far away from the hectic atmosphere of the Operations room. He was all the way back in the Medical bay and he was standing next to the Doctor as he checked him over. Peter was actually able to wear his real clothes. He was lucky his pack was nearby and someone brought it to the facility. He was now in his jeans and his long sleeve shirt that hugged his slim toned form. He was in his shoes and he had his spare web shooters on. He took a deep breath as he was given the option to sit in a chair, which he gratefully took. He was able to move his legs, he had spent the long night hours and made incredible progress. The only explanation was that he pushed his body as his cells worked overtime to repair themselves. That could be why he never had any scars from his injuries he would get. He could heal to the point that the exact cells were become new and it would be like damaged cells weren't existent, because they weren't.

Peter sat there in the chair and he was rather comfortable, he watched the Doctor walk away from him. He was going to retrieve something, Peter wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. He was busy thinking about what to do about Aunt May. He didn't know if he should tell her that he was Spider Man. He could always keep it a secret, but then he would have to lie to her all the time, and he hated lying to her. He knew he would have to weigh the consequences and figure out what he could live with. He was brought out of his thoughts when the Doctor came back and he was holding five canes.

Peter raised his eyebrows, the Doctor took a moment to speak "You can walk well enough, but you need a cane while you heal completely."

Peter nodded "Five?"

"Well I picked a few, they all fit you, just didn't know the type of cane or color you wanted."

Peter nodded as he looked at his five choices. There was one that was more of a walking stick, he looked past it, didn't really want that one. Another looked like curved wood rounded within each other. He frowned at that, then he saw a simple black one, he saw it as an option. He saw a white one, then he saw a red one. He reached out and the Doctor didn't know which one he wanted. "The red one please" he said kindly.

The Doctor handed it to him and Peter stood and held the cane at his side, red was his color. He walked forward and used the cane to help support him and he moved quickly. He tried different paces and leg movements. He could walk, but he did need a cane. Peter looked down at it and it was missing white strips or it would be a candy cane. He looked at the Doctor "I'll take this one"

The Doctor nodded and walked away. Peter spent the next five minutes walking around the Medical bay with his new cane. He wondered if he could add a web design to it, he smiled at the thought, his very first Spider Man merchandising. He shook his head, he walked toward the door. The Doctor stood up from his desk, Peter waved him down "I'm going to go for a walk through the facility"

"What about the Adaptoid?" the Doctor asked

Peter shrugged "I have my web shooters"

The Doctor frowned. Peter shrugged "I'll be fine"

Peter walked through the doorway and into the hallway. He took a deep breath and began to walk. The only way he was going to be able to run was to get stronger, and that was what he was going to do, he would be running soon and then he would be swing through the city. He walked through the empty halls with a confidant smirk and he had his glasses on, which he didn't need, but he liked to wear them when he didn't have his suit on, kept it a habit, helped with the identity thing. He wished Tony wasn't busy, he would like to ask how the suit was doing. Peter sighed when he remembered he had those ear pieces that let him talk to FRIDAY. He was lucky that he had them in his pocket. He grabbed them and he leaned on his can as he put them in one at a time. He took a breath "FIRDAY?" he asked

Her voice came through "Hello"

"Hi, well I am walking, and I needed some company"

"You do know that I can't actually walk next to you"

"Yeah, but I can talk and walk, so I'll talk to you"

"Well, okay. Just don't go getting a crush on me like that movie Her."

Peter chuckled "You watched a movie on your own?"

FRIDAY was quiet "So"

Peter chuckled "Well don't go trying to be human for me Samantha"

"Shut up" FRIDAY said

Peter smiled and laughed, he continued to walk. "Just saying, why did you watch a movie on your own? So you could talk with me about something?"

"Shut up" she said calmly

"I'm just saying"

"Peter" FRIDAY warned

Peter nodded "yeah, shutting up"

Peter walked forward and he made it three minutes before he spoke. "What other movies have you seen?"

FRIDAY sighed in defeat "I watched the other Star Wars movies"

"Oh and any character you didn't like?" he asked

"The Gungan was annoying, but only for the first movie"

"Jar Jar?"

"That one"

"I always saw his character as being necessary for giving the Emperor power in the Senate, he was essential to the story, Lucas needed a character that wanted to please everyone"

"Well he didn't need to make the character annoying"

Peter nodded "Good point"

Peter continued on and talked to FRIDAY about Star Trek as he rounded the corner.

 **Author's Note: Give me your opinion about Sean (Anti-Cap).**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Steve**_

Through the facility, everyone was busy. The hallways were quiet, in fact in their quarters, there wasn't a noise to be heard. Steve stared up at the ceiling, his eyes blinked every so often, he was holding Natasha close as her head was against his chest. He had her hand in his and he took a deep breath. His thoughts drifted to his coma, his dream. How real it felt, but he knew it wasn't. He didn't know why his mind decided to make up a life for himself, he didn't really understand it. He didn't even know if he was supposed to. All he knew was that he didn't want the life he had made up. In fact he didn't know why he wouldn't, but he wasn't the same guy that flew that bomber into the ice. He wanted different things, Natasha was one of those.

Steve took a deep breath and turned his thoughts away from the fiction and looked at Natasha, her red hair was resting on his shoulder and he smiled slightly as he felt her legs against him. His hands moved slightly and he felt her shift in his arm. Her hair moved as her head slowly lifted and she looked at him. Steve gave her a small smile "Hi" he said softly

Natasha stared right at him, she didn't say anything. Her eyes were all he needed. He stared into them and he slowly began to lose himself in them. The brilliant emerald seemed to almost glow, he moved his head and placed his forehead against hers. He looked at her and he could feel her breath lightly brushing against his chin. He slowly breathed, almost holding in his breath. Natasha closed her eyes and she nuzzled closer to him, he moved his left arm and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her closer. Her body against his, her warm smooth skin hidden behind her jeans. He moved his hand and lightly rubbed it down her thigh. Natasha smiled softly as he moved his hand back up and brushed against her ass. He moved his hand to her waist and he lightly touched her skin under her shirt and he moved his hand back down. Natasha smirked "Having fun?"

Steve smirked "a little" he answered

She smirked as her eyes stayed closed as she felt his hand slowly move down her thigh, his fingers spread wide and lightly brushing against her jeans and it tickled her thigh. She didn't want him to stop, having him touch her was nice, and she didn't want to stop him. His hand came back up and grabbed her ass again. She opened her eyes and she moved her hand up to his chest and she placed her palm over his heart and she felt it beat strongly against her hand. She kept her eyes on him and she moved slightly and their lips touched. Steve felt her warm mouth against his, her soft lips touching his own. He moved his hand to her waist and pulled her closer, her body pressed against his firmly. He felt his heart beat strongly and his ears become warm and he felt light headed. Natasha kept her hand on his heart and she could feel the quickened pace, she took a breath and his hand grabbed her ass again. Steve opened his mouth slightly and he felt her tongue enter his mouth and lightly move against his lips and teeth. His tongue moved forward and lightly touched hers. Steve felt like he was somewhere else, her leg moved slightly and it went over his leg and placed itself between his. He held her close, he felt a lot better than he did a few hours ago.

Steve pulled her on top of him, Natasha sat on his waist, she wasn't sure if she was hurting him or not. Steve didn't seem to mind as he moved his hands down her back and grabbed her ass tightly. She felt his tongue caress hers and she tasted his lips. Steve didn't feel any pain, far from it, his heart was going crazy and his hands moved up her body. Natasha pulled away from him and she leaned back and she moaned as his hands moved to her waist and slowly moved to her lower pelvis. His hand moved up and he had his hand over her smooth stomach. Natasha put her hands on his thighs and she supported herself, Steve's hand moved up from her stomach and he moved his hand through her breasts and he lightly grabbed her by the throat. Natasha felt his warm and loving hand lightly gripping her throat, her eyes opened and she looked down at him.

Steve felt her move slightly and she rubbed against him. Natasha shifted her hips and she lightly rubbed her crouch against his. She wasn't choosing to do that, his other hand grabbed her breast and her initial reaction was to move. Steve took his hand way from her throat and he grabbed both her breasts. Natasha moved her hands and she grabbed his wrists and she moved his hands down and to her waist. Steve moved his hand around her lower back and pulled her back down. Natasha came close to his face and he kissed her passionately. His lips massaged her own and his tongue danced with hers and lightly brushed against her cheeks. Natasha pulled back and she moved her lips to his neck and he moaned softly as her hips moved again and she rubbed against him. Natasha could feel how much he wanted her, his member was pressed against her inner thigh.

They both moved their hands over each other, then Steve's communicator started to beep. Natasha took her lips away from his and she sat up and she lightly blew a curl out of her face. Steve swallowed and was breathing heavily, he brought his wrist to his mouth "Yeah" he said

"We need you guys back at the Operations room" Clint said

Steve sniffed "You got it, be there in a bit"

"Ok, see you in a bit"

Steve took the communicator away from his mouth and he sighed as his head pressed against the pillow. Natasha smiled "Raincheck?"

Steve looked at her "Yeah, pick this up later?"

"Defiantly" she said through a breath and she leaned down and gave him a kiss and climbed off of him. Steve sat up and he moved his legs over the edge of the bed and he had Natasha help him into the wheelchair. He could have done it himself, but she insisted. Steve went to push himself when Natasha placed her hands on the two handles on the back of the wheelchair and pushed him forward. Steve started to protest, but she stopped him. Steve just accepted that she was pushing him to the Operations room.

They came around a corner and Steve almost hit Peter. Peter dodged him and he caught is weight on his cane, he took a deep breath. Natasha stopped the wheelchair and Steve felt it lurch backward. Peter looked at them with wide eyes "Oh, hi"

Steve looked at him "Parker"

Peter looked at him and his eyes went to the wheelchair "Nice ride" Peter said, trying to be nonchalant. Steve smiled "Thanks" he looked at the cane in his hand "Nice cane"

Peter looked down at it "Yeah, I guess we both made good recoveries"

Steve titled his head "Well, we got lucky"

Peter nodded and he saw Natasha, he swallowed "Hi" he said softly

Natasha gave him a nod "How's the spine?"

"Uh, good, I can walk, well kind of" he said lightly shifting his cane back and forth. He nodded "Well I will leave you guys to it"

Peter stepped out farther and passed them. Steve watched him round the corner and disappear. Natasha pushed Steve forward and they made their way to the Operations room. Natasha turned him toward the door and they opened as they walked through the doorway. Everyone turned around and Steve saw the look on their faces "What?"

Sam walked forward "We have a problem"

Steve looked at him and Sam took a deep breath "It seems that the Adaptoid is being controlled by Niko, and it has been here for about a year"

Natasha's eyes widened "What?"

Morse nodded "yeah, there was an Adaptoid here when Yelena trashed the place"

Tony shrugged "And Barnes talked to Alexie and, he seems worried"

"When is Niko going to act?" Steve asked

Tony raised his eye brows and he didn't look like he had an answer, he sighed in frustration "We don't know"

"Well we better" Wanda said bluntly

Agent Allen rose his hand "I'm agreeing with her"

Everyone looked at him and Clint rolled his eyes. Allen shrugged, Tony frowned slightly "So either we sit here and let it happen, or we try and find it"

"Do we have any leads that might help to where it is in here?" Natasha asked

Wanda stepped forward "I could try and find it"

Tony frowned "I thought you couldn't touch a machine's mind, you couldn't tell what Ultron was planning"

Wanda nodded "I can try and find where there is absolutely nothing"

Everyone was quiet and there was a slow clap from behind them. They looked and Peter was leaning against the wall "I like it" he said with a smile.

Tony frowned "No, just stop clapping"

Peter paused and his hands slowly came together for a loud single clap. "Just giving my opinion"

"Well it wasn't needed" Morse said "Do it, we're desperate"

"How do we even know this is going to work?" Rhodey asked

"Got a better idea?" Morse glared at him. Rhodey crossed his arms "No" he answered.

Wanda took a deep breath and her eyes suddenly glowed red and her lips thinned as she focused. She felt around the room, everyone was themselves, she focused outside of the room and she slowly closed her eyes and she moved through the hallway and all she felt were real people. There was someone somewhere. She found someone that was nearby the power to the facility then she felt a jolt of pain and she grimaced in pain and her hands went to her head and she screamed in pain as it felt like someone was stabbing her in the chest. Vision moved forward and caught Wanda as she began to collapse. He held her, and she opened her eyes and tears flowed out of them "It's going after the power"

Tony took a step forward and then everything went dark. "Well, damn" Tony huffed.

Dim white lights came on and they all looked at each other. Steve looked at them "Get to the power" he ordered.

Tony nodded and ran for the door, he got close and it didn't open. He cursed under his breath "It's going to reboot in five minutes"

"What?" Clint asked

Tony looked back at them "I locked the containment cell and I made it so I was the only one that would be able to open it, but now that the power is out, when it reboots" he said with urgency

Clint looked like he just lost an archery contest "Shit" he said

Tony nodded "Uh-huh" he put his hands on the door "We need to force it open"

Peter stood next to him "here, hold my cane" he said handing the red cane to Tony. Tony held it and eh didn't really keno what to do with it. Peter stood in the center and he fired a web to the right side of the doors and he slowly walked over to the wall and he placed his foot on it and stood on the wall, he fired another web and another and he held them tightly. He took a deep breath, this was going to hurt. Peter leaned back and he pulled on the webs and he gritted his teeth and his face became red as he strained and the door began to open. He leaned all the way back and he groaned as his back was killing him. He pulled the door open enough for someone to fit through it. He was smiling when Vision fazed through the wall and he went right through Peter and he widened his eyes and he yelped in response and fell to the floor.

"Vision, what the hell" Sam exclaimed

Tony looked over at Wanda and Vision had her in his arms, he felt his heart sink "Parker, move!" he shouted

The fake Vision charged up its head and fired. Tony tackled Morse out of the way. The yellow beam burned through the consoles and destroyed the large screen on the wall. Natasha pulled her pistol out and fired at it as Steve threw himself to the floor. He rolled over and pushed himself back and the Fake Vision went back to its Adaptoid form and the bullets hit the metal skin and didn't do anything. Vision stood and fired his beam at it and the Adaptoid fired its own and the two beams connected and smashed together and sent a shockwave outward and threw everyone back. Steve slid across the floor and hit the wall, Tony landed on a console and everyone scattered around the room. Hill pushed herself up and fired at the Adaptoid. It walked forward and Sam ran and tackled it to the ground. It kicked him away and he flew through the air and he was going to hit the wall when a web hit him in the chest and Peter pulled him forward and he landed in a large spider web.

Clint pulled out a knife and tackled it out of the door. Natasha jolted up "Clint!" she yelled.

Allen moved through the door and he found Clint getting hit in the gut and the Adaptoid grabbed him by the throat. Clint felt this feet leave the ground and he moved the knife and stabbed it in the head, but the knife clinked against the metal and reflected off of it. Allen fired at it and a bullet hit it in the head and the Adaptoid threw Clint at him. Allen moved and caught Clint and they both fell backward and hit the floor.

The Adaptoid turned and it ran toward the control room outside of the room with the Containment cell. Tony ran after it "We have two minutes" he pressed his watch as he ran and he heard his suit flying toward him. He put his hands out and the parts of the suit attached themselves to him and he ignited his thrusters and flew through the hallway after the Adaptoid. He caught up to it and tackled it and they both slid across the floor and sparks flew. The Adaptoid knocked him away, Tony aimed his hand and fired, the Adaptoid dodged it and its chest turned into his and charged up and fired. Tony dove out of the way and he came up and fired. The blasts hit the Adaptoid in the chest and sent it flying back and into a wall.

The Adaptoid climbed out of the wall and it turned and Rhodey fired his mini-gun at it. The bullets tore through the floor and wall as it hit the Adaptoid and dented the metal. Rhodey stopped firing and he looked at Tony "its armor is better"

Tony took a breath "I figured that out for myself"

They both fired at it and the Adaptoid flipped through the air and dodged the blasts and it rolled across the ground and punched Tony. He flew back and he hit the floor and he rolled backwards and he got to his feet, it was the first time he did that, he was a little surprised he did it, then Rhodey came flying into view and smacked into him.

The Adaptoid took a step and Vision appeared behind it and put his hand through it. The Adaptoid fazed off his arm. Vision frowned and the Adaptoid swung at him. Vision dodged the punch and he pulled back and punched it in the face. The Adaptoid looked at him and grabbed him by the throat, Vision fazed out of its grip and flew forward and tackled it. The Adaptoid planted its feet on the floor and grabbed Vison and threw him down the hallway.

The Adaptoid turned toward the door to the control room and Natasha slid through its legs and tossed a charge on it and shocked it. The Adaptoid short circuited briefly, but kept moving. She dodged a punch and she kicked it back, it stumbled and Tony charged his chest and fired. It hit the Adaptoid and its chest pate dented and tore slightly. The Adaptoid got to its feet and a grenade flew past Tony and exploded as it hit the Adaptoid. Natasha looked and Bucky reloaded a grenade into his launcher. The Adaptoid stood and another grenade hit it, fire erupted and it smacked into the wall. Bucky pulled the trigger and fired his entire clip at it. He looked at Natasha "Move!"

Natasha ran back toward him and the Adaptoid moved forward and fired at her. Tony flew forward and took the hit. He smacked into the floor and he got to his feet. Rhodey stomped forward and aimed both wrists and fired at it. Bucky quickly slammed a new clip into the rifle and cocked it. Natasha got to him, he looked at her "Get to the control room"

She gave him a nod and she and Clint ran through the doorway to the control room. Bucky walked forward and kept firing at the Adaptoid. The Adaptoid walked forward and the bullets were barely doing anything. They got close and Bucky dropped the rifle and he brought his hands up and he dodged three consecutive strikes. He turned and punched the Adaptoid in the chest with his metal hand, the metal around his knuckles bent inward and the Adaptoid smacked Bucky out of the way. Bucky hit the wall and he landed on his knees, he took a deep breath and he charged forward. The Adaptoid blocked his strikes and Tony fired and it burned against the metal, leaving a black scorch mark on its ribs.

Bucky kicked it in the knee and the small metal compartments shattered and its knee crumbled and it went down. The Adaptoid blocked his follow up, Bucky stepped back and Rhodey unloaded on it. The Adaptoid shook violently as the large caliber rounds dented the metal and tore through its chest. Bucky stood ready and reached back to pull out a knife. Rhodey stopped firing when a large hole was in its chest. He stood up straight and the Adaptoid became still and it slowly stood. Bucky gripped the knife tightly and the Adaptoid changed its appearance, its arms turned into Bucky's, his legs formed into Rhodey and Tony's and it's head formed and clanked together as it formed into Rhodey's face plate. Tony let out a long breath "Well, shit"

The Adaptoid walked forward and Tony fired, it dodged the blast and Rhodey fired at its new position and it dove forward and rolled across the floor as the blasts streamed over its head. Bucky ran forward and brought the knife back and as the Adaptoid came up, Bucky blocked its strike and he sunk the knife into its head. Static spewed out of the wound and its arm twitched and lifted its leg and kicked Bucky back. Bucky slid across the floor and he could feel that his ribs were bruised. The Adaptoid reached up and pulled out the knife. It grew in size and Tony and Rhodey lifted their head and followed it as it almost hit the ceiling with its head.

Rhodey nervously chuckled "Fuck"

The Adaptoid stomped forward and Tony charged his chest and fired at it. The blast went forward and the Adaptoid dodged it and knocked him out of the way. Tony hit the wall and hit the floor, he aimed both his hands and shot it in the ankle. The Adaptoid's foot burned and tore as the metal plating flew away. The Adaptoid grabbed Rhodey and pulled the knife back. Rhodey closed his hands and flaps on his shoulders opened and launchers rose out of the new spaces. He fired and the small rockets went everywhere and the Adaptoid dropped him as the rockets tore through its arm. Rhodey got to his feet and he ran back. The Adaptoid looked at the large holes in its arm and it stomped forward.

Bucky got to his feet when the power came back on, he let out a breath of frustration and he ran forward. Tony fired and the blast hit the Adaptoid in the lower back and it stumbled slightly. Hill and Morse both fired at it. Bucky pulled his metal arm back and he punched through its lower stomach. The Adaptoid looked down at him and grabbed him by the throat. Bucky felt its cold fingers squeeze around his throat. Bucky pulled his arm out of its body cavity and he pulled out another knife and stabbed it five time in the head.

The Adaptoid stopped and Bucky slammed the knife into its head one last time. Bucky was struggling to breath as the Adaptoid, dropped him. Bucky hit the floor and gasped for air and he got to his feet. The Adaptoid was still and static and sparks spewed out of its head. Tony walked forward "is it dead?"

Bucky put his hand on his ribs "I hope so"

The Adaptoid suddenly twitched and its head turned to look at him. Bucky felt his heart sink "Spoke too soon"

Tony aimed his hand and fired, the blast hit it in the head. The Adaptoid fell back and hit the floor. Rhodey had his weapons ready on it, Sam walked forward and he reloaded his machine pistol "Well, at least there was only one"

Bucky nodded "Yeah"

They all turned and then a knife went through Bucky's thigh. Bucky felt the hit and he fell to the side and blood poured onto the floor. Hill's eyes widened and the Adaptoid came up and grabbed Tony and threw him backward, down the hall. Sam and Rhodey turned and dove to the sides and the Adaptoid moved forward quickly and it ran through the doorway to the control room. Hill ran forward and went to Bucky. She pulled him up and Bucky groan and he grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his thigh. He looked at Hill "I'm fine" he said and he got to his feet. He pushed the pain away and he ran after the Adaptoid.

Sam followed close behind and they both ran through the small hallway and they saw the Adaptoid fighting Natasha and Clint. Sam fired at it and it turned to see them. Natasha used the opportunity to jump onto its arm and she lifted herself onto its shoulders. The Adaptoid attempted to grab her, bit Clint fired an arrow and it sunk into its shoulder and the head of the arrow opened and shocked it. Natasha pulled out a knife from her thigh and she stabbed it in the head and pulled the knife forward and bent the metal open. She looked in and she was expecting to see the core, but there wasn't anything in it. She frowned and its metal hand grabbed her and threw her across the room. She hit the wall and she landed on the floor, she coughed and attempted to get up as it ran forward. She stopped and pulled out her pistol and fired at it. Sam stepped in between them and his wings open and they knocked its hand out of the way. Sam fired both his machine pistols at its knees and the metal tore.

Clint fired an arrow and it heated up and melted one of its knees and the metal detached itself, it stumbled forward as its bottom half of its leg thumped against the floor. The Adaptoid fell onto its back and Bucky jumped onto it and he yelled a she punched it in the chest. He punched it over and over and he grabbed one edge of the bent metal and began to tear it open. He saw a bright blue light, the core. He went to rip it out, but its hand grabbed him and tossed him at Clint. Clint caught Bucky and they both hit the floor. Sam ran forward and it sat up and punched him away. Bucky rolled off of Clint and ran forward with a slight limp. The Adaptoid got to its one leg and it aimed its hand and fired at Bucky. Tony flew into the room and took the hit and fired both his hands at it. The Adaptoid flew back and hit the glass and it cracked in numerous places. Natasha moved and dove as it came back and swung its arm. She rolled and came to her knees and she fired at it, her lip was bleeding and blood was running down one side of her face. Bucky jumped forward and grabbed onto the torn metal on its chest and he held on and he reached into its chest and grabbed the core.

Bucky gripped it and began to pull as the Adaptoid grabbed him by the leg and pulled him away. The force made his hand loosen and he let go of the core and he went upside down as the Adaptoid pulled him away. It dropped Bucky and he hit the floor. The Adaptoid looked over at the console and saw the release button. Tony looked at it and flew forward and kicked it in the face. Tony charged his chest and fired and its head flew off. The Adaptoid smacked him out of the air. The Adaptoid moved toward the console and then a barrage of footsteps came through the doorway. Fury had over fifty S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with him. They all aimed and fired. The Adaptoid's arms tore apart and it moved as it slowly lost its limbs. Bucky watched as the Adaptoid got to the console and Bucky got to his feet and ran and he tackled it and a bullet hit him in the arm as he pushed the Adaptoid against the glass and the bullets tore through it and they both fell through the window. Bucky hit the floor of the large room where Sean was sitting patiently. He wasn't moving and he was unconscious.

Tony ran forward and he saw the Adaptoid was hanging onto the edge of the window its headless shoulders moved and its metal stump smacked the release button and it let go and fell to the floor. Tony felt his heart jump and he started pressing buttons on the console. He looked back at Fury "Get your men down there"

Fury nodded to one of the Agents and they nodded back and they turned and ran out of the control room and they headed toward the floor below. Natasha walked to the console "Did it hit it?"

"Yeah, right now I am trying to reverse it" Tony said frantically as he pressed numerous buttons.

Fury took a deep breath and then they heard a long hiss. Tony stopped pressing buttons, he looked at Natasha "I couldn't stop it"

Her eyes widened as the hissing grew louder and then it slowly faded. Fury brought his wrist to his mouth "Get ready, hostile inside, extremely dangerous"

Tony stared at Natasha as a loud grumble came from the floor and the edges of the Containment cell slowly turned. Tony stepped away from the console. "Rhodey, we need to get down there"

Tony and Rhodey disappeared and Steve came rolling in "Natasha" he said

She turned around "We couldn't stop it" she said softly

Steve looked at the console "Where's Bucky?"

"He tackled the damn thing through the window, it still unlocked the Containment cell." Sam said

Steve took a deep breath "Fury sent those Agents down there"

Sam nodded, Steve moved forward "They're all going to die" he said and he brought his wrist to his mouth "Fury" he said

"Yeah" Fury's voice came through. Steve took a breath "Get your men back, Sean will kill them all"

"We have to stop him"

Steve gritted his teeth and coiled up slightly "The bullets aren't going to hurt him"

"What!"

"His skin is tough, like metal"

"Rogers" Fury began to say as the connection failed and static filled the line.

Another loud grumble moved through the floor as the back side of the Containment cell began to slowly turn. Steve looked at Natasha "Those men are going to die"

Natasha put her hands out, she didn't know what to do. Clint walked forward "How do we stop him?"

Steve frowned "I don't know"

"There has to be something!" Clint said desperately.

Steve thought back to when he fought him, he couldn't remember what actually hurt him. He clenched his jaw as he tried to remember, he closed his eyes and he saw it. Tony hit him with the laser from his wrist and it burned his skin. Steve opened his eyes "We need extreme heat"

Clint sighed "yeah, I don't have a high-tech laser"

Steve nodded "Tony does"

Natasha looked at Clint and he nodded and ran out of the control room. Steve pressed a button on the console and the screen flashed and the camera above the main door came up. He watched as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents came through and walked forward and they spread out and faced the front of the Containment cell. Steve saw Sean was sitting calmly in the center of the cell. He looked at Natasha "He's going to kill those men" he said

Natasha nodded "I know"

Sam sighed "So what, he just escapes?"

Steve looked at him "No, we find a way to beat him, Tony can hurt him"

"Well we may need to kill him" Sam said firmly

Steve nodded "The laser only burned his skin"

Sam shrugged "Got anything that could kill him?"

Steve frowned and he remembered that Sean didn't have a serum, he had a device at the base of his spine. "We need Tony to shoot him in the lower back, he has a device that makes him that way, destroy that, he will become normal, then you can stop him"

Sam nodded "Ok" he turned and ran out of the Control room, he needed to catch up to Clint.

Sean was sitting calmly and he heard the sides of the cell stopped turning with loud clicks. Sean slowly stood to his feet and he took a deep breath. He wasn't Sean Richardson, he didn't exist anymore. His feeling were weak, he didn't have any feelings, no remorse, no love. The Containment cell opened slightly and the metal locks on the edges pulled away and the glass pushed forward and lifted up to the ceiling. Sean heard the agents move forward slightly "Hands on your head!" one yelled at him.

Sean smirked and opened his eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Sean**_

Sean took a deep breath and he lunged. Everything was in slow motion, the Agents yelled and some fired at him. He saw the muzzles flares flash and he moved forward and a bullet hit his shoulder and fell to the floor. He was moving, he glanced around, they could at least make it challenging. He grabbed the closest agent and he put his fingers around his throat and he gripped tightly and crushed his windpipe. Sean pulled forward and he dislodged his spine from his head. Sean kicked the dead body toward another agent and he rolled across the floor and came up and hit an agent in the knee and the lower half of his leg bent inward. A loud crunch followed and roars of pain, everything was still moving slow to Sean. The agents fired at him and they moved away from him as he grabbed one after another and brutally broke their bones.

Sean got shot four times in the chest and he didn't feel it as he grabbed a barrel of the rifle and pulled the agent behind it forward and he put his arm out and snapped the man's head backward. He twisted the rifle in the air and caught it by the handle and he aimed and fired at the agents to the right. He shot them all in the head in a consecutive motion and he turned and another bullet hit him and he lunged and stabbed the agent in the stomach with the rifle. He fired the rifle and the agent fell away. Sean got low to the ground and fired and pink mist flew aside from the barrel as the force sent blood everywhere.

An agent dove and he pulled out his pistol and fired at Sean. He saw it coming and he pulled out the magazine in the rifle and he tossed it forward and hit the agent in the nose. Blood leaked onto the floor as the agent fell back and he looked up at the ceiling then he saw Sean appear above him and his foot came down and smashed his face. The agents began to retreat, but Sean grabbed one by the leg and dragged him back, he yelled in horror as Sean picked him up by his tactical vest and lifted him above his head. Sean brought the agent down and snapped him sideways over his knee. He let go of the agent as he fell to the floor, nothing but flesh and broken bone.

Sean walked forward as bullets smacked against his chest and he barely felt the small stings. He got an agent backed into a corner and he knocked his rifle out of his hands and he grabbed him by the head and pushed both his thumbs into his eyes. Loud screams came from the man's throat and Sean chuckled and he pulled his thumbs out of the bloody eye sockets and he ran his hand through the man's chest. Sean laughed "No heart" he pulled the man's breast bone out and he fell to the floor dead. Sean let the bone clatter to the floor as his right arm was soaked in blood. Sean smiled as he advanced on the other agents. He grabbed one and he threw him at the camera above the exit.

Steve closed his eyes as he saw the screen fill with static and white noise. He looked at Natasha "Tony and Rhodey there?"

She didn't know, their comms were disabled. Steve turned and went to leave, but Natasha grabbed him and pulled him back "Steve, you're in no condition to fight"

Steve frowned "Men are dying in there"

"Yes, and you won't be able to do much more than them, you can barely walk"

Steve looked away, his eyes moved to the floor and he blinked in disdained annoyance and he took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring, he knew she was right. He just didn't like it.

Sean ran and dove over an agent, he hit the floor and rolled, he placed his chest flat on the floor. He pushed himself up and he saw an agent was going to kick him. Sean caught his leg and he gripped it tightly and snapped it in half. Blood splattered onto his face, Sean's ears filled with painful screams. He let go of the Agent's broken leg and he fell back and hit the floor, Sean grabbed him by his other ankle and pulled him close. Sean hovered over the agent and his eyes were full of horror as Sean grabbed him by the throat and he got to his feet, holding the agent with one hand. Three more agent fired at him, he pulled the agent in front of him and bullets hit the body shield and blood splattered outward. Sean marched forward with the human shield, he casted the body aside and he kicked one of the three agents. He twisted and grabbed the other by the throat and brought him into the air and slammed him down into the floor. Sean launched upward at the last agent of the three, he tackled him into the wall and he backed off and he punched him like he was a punching bag and his fists smacked against his ribs and sternum, loud crunched followed and the agent's breaths expelled from his lungs in short blasts of air. He took another punched to the throat and his windpipe snapped and his head went to the side and he gurgled his last breath as he fell to the floor.

Sean took a slow calm breath a she looked around at all the agents he had killed. He sniffed slightly and he went to leave, when a bullet hit him in the back. Sean stopped, who did he forget? Sean turned to see Bucky standing there with a pistol, and smoke was rising off the end of the barrel. Sean turned and smiled "Well, awake are we?"

Bucky stared at him, he didn't want to talk. He fired again, Sean let the bullet hit him and the soft sting almost tickled as it hit his rib. Sean walked toward Bucky, blood was running down his leg, he had an injury, Sean could exploit that. Bucky fired again and again. Sean was getting closer and closer. Bucky cursed under his breath and he had one bullet left, he aimed and fired. Sean felt it hit him in the head, he stumbled back slightly, his ears were ringing and his vision was blurry. He blinked and shook his head to get rid of the grogginess. Bucky lowered the pistol and dropped it, the metal clanked against the floor and Bucky brought his hands up, they were both covered in blood from his thigh, he knew Sean would go for his leg, he could exploit that.

Sean stepped forward and swung at Bucky, Bucky dodged and he countered with a jab to the face. Sean took it and he advanced and swung at him again, Bucky ducked the punch and he came up and struck. Sean blocked his attack and shoved him back. Bucky stumbled and his bad leg caught all his weight and he grimaced from the shooting pain, he pushed it away and came back, he blocked four consecutive attacks. Bucky dodged another and he rolled to the side of him and came up and brought his metal hand up and hit Sean in the lower ribs. Sean felt the hard thud of his metal hand and he noticed it hurt a little, he blocked Bucky's follow up and he swung at him. Bucky ducked and he moved around him and locked his arm around his and head butted him. Sean stumbled back and Bucky blinked a few times and his vision turned back to normal.

Sean lunged and Bucky saw it coming, he sidestepped him and he kicked him in the knee. Sean bent it slightly, and Bucky's hand grabbed him by the throat and his other foot smacked the side of his knee. If Sean was normal, it would have broken his leg, but it did nothing but knock it aside slightly. Sean came back and brought his knee up and hit Bucky in the ribs. Bucky felt the initial hit, but his lungs jettisoned all the air out of his lungs. He gasped for air as Sean put his arm around Bucky's head. Sean went to break his neck and Bucky sucked in all the air he could and he flipped backward and came out of Sean's grip and he kicked him in the back. Sean stumbled forward and he gritted his teeth in anger and he turned with a fist coming Bucky's way. Bucky saw it coming before he even moved and he ducked the punch and he pulled out his knife and went to stab Sean in between the third and fourth rib, right at his heart. The blade touched Sean's skin and the metal smacked against it and the force made the metal bend and the force snapped it in half. Bucky frowned as Sean grabbed him by his hair and threw him across the room. Bucky rolled across the floor and he stopped by hitting a dead body. He turned to see Sean walking toward him, he could taste blood in his mouth and he could feel it running out of his right nostril.

Sean got halfway to him when he got blasted in the leg and the force knocked his foot aside and he fell on his side. Sean looked at who did that and his eyes were wide and his nostrils flared. Tony and Rhodey both stood at the door, Tony had his hand aimed at him "Hey cosby" Tony said.

Sean frowned and he got to his feet, "Leave the assassin alone" Tony added. Sean began to walk forward. Rhodey glanced at Tony "I don't think he understands you"

Tony shrugged as he aimed at Sean "Wouldn't be the first time"

Sean ran at them, Tony fired, the blast flew towards Sean's chest, he leapt to the right and dodged it, he pushed off and launched forward. Rhodey fired at him, Sean ducked the blast and he got close and he punched Tony into a wall and turned to fight Rhodey. Tony pulled his arms out of the wall and he pushed off and his feet thudded against the floor as he got out of the wall. Rhodey backed up and aimed his hand and bullets sprayed out of the wrist gun and they all hit Sean in the chest. Sean felt those and they stung as he stumbled back. Rhodey saw Tony coming and he stopped firing and he punched Sean in the face, Sean turned and Tony was there, he blocked Tony's strike and he grabbed Tony by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Rhodey blasted Sean in the back and Sean let Tony go. Tony tackled Sean to the floor, Sean growled in anger as he grabbed Tony and threw him off of him. Tony flew across the room and smacked into the glass. He hit the floor and he took a deep breath. "FRIDAY" Tony asked through a forced breath.

"Looking for weakness" she responded

"Well it should be in his spine" Tony groaned a she stood to his feet.

Rhodey got kicked into the wall and Sean punched him in the chest plate and the metal dented around his knuckles. Rhodey blocked the next punch and head butted Sean. A loud metal ring rung out and Sean came back and hit Rhodey in the ribs and the metal bent inward and punctured Rhodey's skin. Rhodey grunted he felt the metal stab him slightly, he charged his chest and blasted Sean away. Sean turned and Tony flew forward and hit him in the waist and they both hit the wall. Sean felt Tony pressing him against the wall and he gritted his teeth and brought both his fists down and hit Tony in the shoulders. Tony let go of Sean and the force sent him to the floor, Sean kicked him over to his back and went to stomp on him. Rhodey shot him in the ribs and the blast sent Sean flying into the wall to the left. Sean landed on his knees and he got to his feet. He watched as the two men slowly walked toward him. Tony took a breath "FRIDAY?"

"The device is located at the very bottom of his back"

Tony nodded "Yeah, now I just need to find a good moment to shoot him"

"Good luck with that" FRIDAY said

Tony raised his eyebrows at her remark, he pushed the thought aside, and he needed to focus on damaging that device. Sean took a step forward and Bucky's metal hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to the floor. Sean placed his hands on the floor and looked to see Bucky pulled him toward him. Sean turned onto his back and the metal hand smacked hi in the face and then a foot went around his leg and Bucky grabbed it and he went to break it. Sean's leg didn't move and Bucky's attempt at hurting him failed. Sean moved and elbowed Bucky in the face. Bucky's head smacked into the floor and his vision blurred slightly, he couldn't think for a few seconds then he saw Sean's hand coming down toward him, Bucky moved and he rolled away from Sean. Sean moved to all fours and Bucky came back up and he placed his hand on the floor to support his weight and he spun and his foot came around and smacked Sean in the jaw, sending his head sharply to the right. Sean looked and he saw Rhodey kick him in the ribs.

Sean moved and grabbed Rhodey's leg and pulled him down to the floor. Rhodey smacked into the floor and the metal that was sticking in his skin went deeper and he grimaced as he turned and spun up his mini-gun and Sean came in front of him and he grabbed the spinning gun and he stopped it and tore it off his shoulder. Rhodey frowned as the bullets that fed into it splattered over the floor and scattered. Sean tossed the mini-gun aside and he punched Rhodey in the face plate and the side of it dented and slightly opened. Rhodey charged his chest and fired, the force sent Sean up into the air, and Bucky ran forward and tackled him out of the air and slammed him down onto his back. Bucky rolled off and Tony kicked him over onto his back and he placed his foot onto his back and he aimed his wrist at Sean's lower spine. He was about to fire when Sean arched his back and he grabbed Tony's foot and pulled him to the floor. Tony hit the floor and he reached over and smacked Sean's lower back. It didn't do anything, but it was worth a try.

Sean got to his feet and he grabbed Rhodey and head butted him. The front of the face plate dented and Sean punched the arc reactor and it exploded and went dark. Rhodey's eyes went out and the suit became a metal prison and Sean jabbed at the chest plate numerous times and the metal dented and splintered as his fists tore away at it. Rhodey was helpless and he couldn't do anything, he tried to move and Sean kicked him to the floor and he leaned over him and punched him in the face over and over again. Tony rushed forward and Sean quickly blocked his attacked and knocked him away. Bucky came next and leapt onto his back and he put his metal arm around his throat and used his weight and leaned back. Sean gritted his teeth as he felt he metal arm begin to suffocate him.

Bucky strained and he clenched his jaw as he pulled back, Sean leaned forward and he felt the metal arm pressing in on his windpipe and the strange feeling of his Adam's apple pressing inward made him feel weird. Sean moved and fell to the right and landed on Bucky. Bucky felt the weight hit him and all the air left his lungs. Bucky gasped for air and Sean moved and ripped himself out of Bucky's hold and he punched him in the face. Bucky coughed as blood came out of his mouth and he turned his head and his eyes were closed. Sean got to his feet and Tony was standing in front of Rhodey's body. Sean chuckled "See you later"

Tony watched Sean run out of the room, Tony lowered his head "Steve?" he spoke into the feed.

"Tony, I read you"

"Yeah, uh Barnes and Rhodey are down. Sean left the room, he could be going anywhere"

"To get his things probably" Steve's voice said and it was strained slightly

"Steve, you good?" Tony asked, trying not to sound too worried.

"Yeah, just have to roll myself down the hallway as fast as possible"

"Is Red with you?"

"Nat's here"

"Okay, well watch out for Sean"

"Vision said he was going to cut him off, he's been listening"

"Well Sean should be in for a surprise"

"How is…"

"Barnes is unconscious and Rhodey is trapped inside his suit, Sean destroyed the arc reactor"

"Okay, can you get them to the medical bay?"

"Yeah" Tony said nodding

"Okay, get them here. That's where we'll be"

"Okay, see you there" Tony said and he looked at Rhodey "You don't happen to have a crowbar do you?" he asked Tony

"A crowbar isn't going to open that"

Sean moved down the hallway and no one was to be seen, smart of them. Sean rounded the corner and he came to the armory. He smirked as he entered it and saw his equipment. Sean walked forward and he broke the locks on the large crates and he pulled out his suit. He quickly placed all the pieces onto himself and he grabbed his helmet. He looked at the scorched out A on it. He smiled and put it on his head and buckled it together. He turned and he saw his shield, it was still dented. Sean grabbed it and put it on his left arm, he moved his arm slightly, and he got used to the weight. He turned and there was a man standing at the door. Sean frowned as the man looked weird, it was the dark maroon skin. "Who the hell are you?" Sean asked

Vision stepped forward slightly "I am going to ask you to stand down"

Sean laughed, he couldn't believe this "Really?"

"Please stand down, or I will be forced to hurt you" Vision said, he watched Sean closely, as his hands twitched. Vision knew what he was going to do. Sean took off and sprinted at him. Vision charged the mind stone and fired. Sean put his shield up and blocked the yellow beam. It hit the shield and the energy went outward in a circle and the beam touched the walls and floor and slowly began to melt way at it. Sean stepped forward and he dove out of the way as the beam continued and hit the wall. Sean charged Vision, Vision stopped the mind stone and he moved and he was tackled by Sean. They both went to the wall and Vision hit the wall and fazed through it, leaving Sean to hit his head against the wall. Sean frowned and then Vision came through the wall and punched Sean in the face. Sean blocked his next strike and he countered with swinging his shield at him. Vision put his hand forward and caught the edge of the shield and easily held it away from him. Sean gritted his teeth "I'm going to tear you in half" he threatened with a sneer.

Vision titled his head "Well, you'll have to deal with her first"

Sean frowned and he looked behind him and Wanda stood there and her eyes were glowing red. Sean moved and swung his fist toward her. She moved her hands and red formed around his wrist and redirected his hand and he missed. Sean pulled the shield out of Vision's grip and swung it at her. She put her hand forward and he hit a wall made of red. The edge of the shield dented inward and she moved her hand in the forward motion and the red aura moved and sliced through the shield. Sean's eyes widened in disbelief as one section of the shield flew away. Sean growled and he put his hand through the red aura and grabbed her by the throat. "Do something clever now" he ordered.

Wanda smirked and her hand flew forward and his wrist was grabbed by a red hand and he was forced to pull away from her throat. He let go of her and his own hand came back and grabbed his own throat. His eyes widened and Wanda smiled softly. Sean strained his arm and pulled his hand away from his throat and eh swung at Wanda. She dodged it and she moved her hand in a circular formation and Sean was hit by the red aura and he flew back and hit the wall. Wanda walked forward and she waved her hand forward and Sean's arms locked to the floor. Sean gritted his teeth, he began to thrash wildly and he struggled against her restraints. Wanda's hand shifted slightly and she felt him fighting her. Sean yelled in pain as he moved his hands away from the floor and he stood to his feet. He got to his feet and the red aura were trying to pull his arms back down toward the floor. Vision stepped forward and fired the mind stone. The yellow beam hit Sean's chest and he yelled and he ran forward. Wanda lost her hold on him and Sean ran forward as the energy smashed against his chest. Sean tackled vision to the ground and he punched him the face and he smacked his chest and dented it. Vision felt the sudden jolt of pain and Sean grabbed him by the throat and he got to his feet and threw him across the room.

Wanda moved forward and Sean blocked her attack and he hit her with his shoulder and she flew back and she hit the wall. She began to get up when Sean stomped forward and he got closer to her. He snarled at her and he stomped on her leg and it snapped. Wanda let out a shriek leave her as her leg broke and the bone came out of her leg and blood leaked out of her wound as the bone was sticking out of her flesh. Vision's eyes widened and he flew off the floor and he went through the air and hit Sean, they both flew out of the room and down the hall. They smacked into the floor and Vision punched him in the face over and over again. Sean blocked his next stroke and he head-butted him. Vision stopped and Sean kicked him off of him. Vision rolled across the floor and he stood to his feet and he was halfway up when Sean ran forward and hit his with an uppercut and Vision flew back and landed on the floor. Sean walked forward and he put his foot on Vision's chest. "Lights out" he said and he went to press down and a bullet hit his neck and it stung.

Sean growled in pain and he looked up to see Morse, she was holding her pistol up and fired at him again. Sean took his foot off of Vision and he walked toward Morse. "Keep shooting, it won't do anything bitch"

Morse squeezed off four more bullets and they smacked into Sean's chest and it didn't do anything. She stepped back and Sean sprinted at her. Morse quickly reloaded and fired one last time as Sean tackled her to the floor. Morse's pistol slid across the floor and hit the wall, Sean pushed himself off of her and he grabbed her hair. He pulled her head up and he punched her in the mouth. Morse coughed as blood splattered onto the floor and went down her cheek. Sean smiled "Prepared to die?"

Morse spit at him and he grabbed her throat and he went to squeeze and he held back the strength as he began to choke her. He wanted to see her struggle, he wanted to see her eyes fill with fear. Morse struggle to breathe and she felt her heart begin to panic as she couldn't breathe. Sean smiled down at her and he pushed down slightly. Morse's face turned red, then slowly faded to blue as her eyes began to close. Sean smiled as a large metal wing hit him and he flew off of her. Sean hit eh floor and he pushed back and rolled backwards and came up to his feet. Sam was standing over her. "Bring it on you bastard" Sam said aiming his machine pistols at him.

Sean smiled and he walked forward. Morse gasped for breath and she sucked in all her lungs could take and she coughed as the air moved into her lungs. Sean nodded "Okay, come on"

Sam's wings opened all the way and the pack came to life and Sam flew forward. He hit Sean and they flew toward the wall and they went out the window. Sean felt the cold air hit his cheeks as they flew downward and they slammed into the snow. Sam felt Sean's foot hit him and he flew back and landed on the snow. Sean pushed himself up to his feet and snow covered his back and the wind blasted him in the face. Sam ran at Sean, Sean stood ready and he rolled and dodged Sam's attack. Sean came up and swung his shield back and hit Sam in the wing and sparks spewed from the metal making contact and Sam ducked and his wing swung and hit Sean in the gut. Sean flew through the air and landed with a roll. He got to his feet and he ran at Sam. He saw it coming and aimed, his fingers pressed the triggers and bullets flew out of the barrels and hit Sean. Sean barely felt them as he trudged through the heavy snow.

Sam dropped his machine pistols and he put his hands up and he punched Sean in the ribs and right hooked him in the jaw. Sean came back and he punched Sam in the ribs and he broke them. Sam gasped for air and he swung his wing at him, Sean put up his shield and blocked the metal wing as it scrapped across the shield. Sean ducked another attack from the left wing and he rolled. He came up and he smacked his shield into Sam's pack. Sam elbowed him in the ribs and he turned and head-butted him. Sean grabbed his right wing and he yanked him to the right. Sam slammed into the snow and he was pulled back and dragged across the ground. Sean put his foot on the wing that came out of the pack and he pulled upward and the metal cracked and bended as the wing came off with a loud metal snap. Sean tossed the wing away and one side sunk into the snow. Sean kicked Sam in the ribs and Sam gasped for air and began to crawl away from him. Sean walked along with him "Get up!" he yelled and he kicked him again. "Come on!"

Sam grabbed his leg and lifted it and pushed him off his feet. Sean hit the ground and he rolled and he brought the shield down and hit Sam's leg. Sam yelped as the shield sent a dull burn up his leg into his knee. Sean stood to his feet and he took his shield in both hands and brought it down and crushed the pack. Sam attempted to get up, but Sean grabbed his arm and he yanked on it and the shoulder popped and dislocated. Sam yelled in pain, Sean laughed and he grabbed the pack and pulled Sam back and he went into the air and went right back down and landed on his back. Sam groaned as Sean put his foot on his chest. Sam looked up at him and he smacked Sean's foot and he hit it over and over. Sean did nothing but laugh at his failed attempt.

Sean took a deep breath and he took his foot off his chest and he went to hit him with his shield. A force hit the shield and one half melted away and it smacked into the snow. Sean backed off and he looked at his shield, it was now in a triangle instead of a circle, but now he had a large point, he smirked and he lunged toward Sam and brought the sharp end down and stabbed him in the gut. Sam yelled in pain and he watched as the shield was yanked out of his stomach and blood came up and ran out of the wound. Sean smirked and went to stab him again when a metal hand punched him in the face. Sean hit the ground and he rolled back up to his feet and faced Tony. Tony took a deep breath "Fight someone who can take a hit"

Sean walked toward him, Tony frowned and he charged both his hands and fired. Sean dove forward and rolled and dodged the two blasts. He came up and punched Tony in the gut. Tony brought his fist down and hit Sean in the face. Sean countered with a jab to the ribs, Tony blocked the jab and he head-butted him. Sean stumbled backward as Tony advanced. Tony kicked Sean in the leg and he put both arms around his waist and lifted him in the air and pulled him back. He flipped him and rolled over him. Sean turned over and Tony kicked him in the face. Tony went to fly away and as his thrusters ignited, Sean grabbed his right ankle and crushed the small jet in the metal boot. Black smoke flew out and hit his face, he coughed as Tony flew away with only one working foot thruster. Tony moved his hands and he flew upward and he went upright. He landed on his feet and he walked toward Sean.

Sean stood to his feet and he sprinted at Tony, Tony dodged him and grabbed him. Tony spun and threw him into the air and he went through another window and back into the facility. Tony looked at Sam, Sam waved him off "Go, just stop him"

Tony ignited his working thruster and flew up and he went into the facility. Tony looked down the hall and Sean had fallen off the upper level. Tony walked over to the balcony as the glass at the edge was shattered. Tony looked down and Sean was getting to his feet. "Just give up" Tony said to him.

"Always looking down on us" Sean taunted

Tony sighed and he jumped off the upper level and he landed and rolled. He came up and he blocked a punch from Sean and kicked him in the waist and charged his chest and blasted him. Sean flew back from the force and he slid across the floor. He slowly got to his feet, he ran at Tony. Tony let out a breath of annoyance and dodged an attack. Sean came around and hit Tony in the face. Tony turned and brought his elbow back and hit Sean in the ribs. Sean kept coming, and Tony kept dodging.

Sean was starting to get annoyed as Tony dodged his attack again and hit him in the ribs. Sean yelled in frustration and he punched Tony and the metal dented and Sean kicked him back into a wall and continued to punch him. Tony saw the shield coming and he moved as the metal stabbed the wall. Sean brought another punch forward and Tony ducked as Sean's fist went through the wall. Tony got out from between the wall and Sean and he aimed and went to shoot him in the device when Sean came around and sung the shield like a knife. Tony backed off as the shield sliced against the gut of the armor and a large scratch was made. Tony sidestepped him and Sean grabbed him and pulled him close. Tony ignited his thrusters and they both flew up and to the right, Sean punched Tony in the face and they slammed into the floor of the upper level. Cold air came in from the windows and Tony dodged another slice from the shield.

Sean blocked tony attack and he rushed him with five quick jabs and he drove the shield into Tony's side. Tony felt he jagged cold metal enter his side and the warm hot blood that followed down his side. Tony gritted his teeth and clenched every muscle in his body as the pain was excruciating. Sean yanked the shield out of Tony's side and he punched Tony in the chest and he flew back and hit the floor. Sean stomped toward him and Tony could taste blood in his mouth as Sean came into view. He looked down at him and grabbed him. Tony grimaced as he was lifted into the air and the stab wound pulled slightly. Sean lifted Tony above his head and he was going to bring him down on his knee and put the billionaire asshole in a wheel chair. Sean moved to bring him down when a gunshot rang out and a bullet smacked against his groin. Sean frowned and looked at who shot him. Allen chuckled nervously "I meant to hit your chest"

Sean dropped Tony and he groaned as he felt his side ache. Sean stomped toward Allen and he shot him till he was out of bullets. Allen sighed and pulled out a knife, he stood ready. Sean moved and Allen stabbed, he blocked the attack and he punched Allen in the gut and he felt all the air leave him. Allen moved the knife and brought the blade to his throat and stabbed him. The blade snapped and clanged against the floor. Allen's mouth dropped open "That was my favorite knife"

Sean grabbed him and threw him out a window. Allen flipped through the air and he landed on one of the many vehicles that Fury's agents arrived in. He gasped for air and eh saw Sean come out the window and landed on the ground and roll. He went toward the vehicle that Allen was on and opened the door. Allen pulled out a second pistol and Sean grabbed him and pulled him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs and climbed into the vehicle. Allen groaned "Good fight" he breathed.

Sean got the vehicle to start and drove away. "Yeah, you better run" Allen added as he got to his feet. He brought his wrist up to his mouth "Uh, Captain"

"What do you got Allen?" Steve asked

Allen sucked in air to catch his breath "He's gone, he took one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles and drove away"

"Good we can track him"

"Yeah, well I think I'm going to need a doctor"

"Get to the Medical bay"

"Yeah, as soon as I can breathe" Allen said and he took his wrist away from his moth and rested his hands on his knees and took long deep breaths. He watched as the vehicle drove through the main checkpoint, Allen took a deep breath "Cosplaying bastard"


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: This story is coming to an end, and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have. I would love to see a Review. Chapter 33 of 36.**

 _ **Steve**_

Everyone who hadn't been killed or injured, were standing in the Medical bay, while the injured lay on the beds with the Doctor going down one by one. Steve was sitting in his wheel chair and he looked down the numerous beds and Sam was laying in one, Wanda was getting her leg set, Bucky was slowly coming back, he had a concussion. Vision was actually hurt, Sean had dented his chest cavity and Vision was in pain. Quite human. Steve looked to his right, Natasha was standing next to him, and he saw Hill over in the corner with her arms crossed. Fury was standing next to her and his head was low. He lost more than half of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. Tony was getting his wound patched up and he had gotten Rhodey out of his suit. Clint had ice on his shoulder, he shook his head "What a mess"

Steve looked at him, his eyes were tired and full of sadness, and he looked on at everyone. "It could have been worse"

Clint glanced at him, he shifted slightly "How?"

"He could have killed us all, we're lucky he was just escaping"

"Yeah, to New York City" Allen added from a bed.

Steve put his hand to his chin, he took a deep breath "How long till he gets to the city?"

"About an hour, at least" Tony said as he gritted his teeth slightly as his side ached. "Try not to move Mr. Stark" the Doctor said to him. Tony gave him a quick nod and he took a deep breath. Steve nodded, he looked at Fury "The Helicarrier is the closest thing we have to New York City right?"

Fury stepped forward slightly "Yeah, but I'm not going to have the Helicarrier attack a city for one guy"

Steve shook his head "I don't want you to, I'm looking at our options"

"Steve, most of us can't even fight the man" Clint said

"I know, the ones who could are hurt"

Tony sat up slightly "I can fight him"

Steve looked at him in admiration "You're hurt Tony"

"Doesn't matter, I can still break a few eggs"

Steve shook his head "I don't need you bleeding out in your suit"

Tony sighed in annoyance "Someone has to do something"

Steve looked around at all of them and they stared right back at him. He took a deep breath then a firm voice came from the back of the room "I can fight him"

They all turned their heads to see who said that, standing in the back was Peter, with a cane in hand. Steve frowned "Kid, the last time you fought him, he broke your back"

Peter stepped forward "yeah, well he should have done it better, I can walk"

"But can you swing around the city?" Clint asked

Peter looked at them all "Kind of"

Clint rolled his eyes, Fury stepped forward "You're not experienced enough to do this Parker"

Peter frowned as he heard the words "Really? Rhodey doesn't have a suit, Tony was stabbed, Sam's pack was destroyed, Wanda's leg is broken, even Vision is hurt, Cap is in a freaking wheel chair, the guy with the metal arm is even knocked out, they had more experience than me"

"I don't want to tell your Aunt that her nephew Peter is Spider Man and went to fight someone that was stronger than him, and got killed"

Peter sighed "he's not stronger"

They all looked at him, Peter sighed "I can lift six tons" his eyebrows flew up "He can lift two"

"When he's not pissed off" Tony added "He punched through the wall"

Peter shook his head "Let me help, it's down to us to protect everyone from that guy"

Everyone was quiet and Steve frowned slightly and looked at Peter, he was holding the cane in the air and wasn't even using it to stand. He took a deep breath, he looked at Natasha. Her eyes looked at his, she gave him a small nod. "Okay" Steve said

Everyone besides Peter and Natasha quickly turned their faces toward Steve in shock. "Rogers, what are you doing?" Rhodey asked

Steve took a deep breath "Peter is going to go to New York City, not to stop him, but to protect the civilians from him, and the police force"

Peter wanted to jump in rejoice, he could do that. Steve looked at him and he became serious, but jittery. "You do not fight him directly unless you have to defend yourself, you do not purposely attack him. Sean will kill anyone who gets in his way, you make sure he doesn't kill anyone"

Peter nodded "I won't let you down" he said with a wide grin. Steve nodded "I know you won't, now get going, you have your suit?"

Peter nodded and he almost turned to leave, he stopped and turned back toward them "Tony, is that suit done?"

Tony sat up in excitement "Yeah, just hasn't been tested"

"Well we're going to test it, Tony can take me to the Tower, and I can gear up there. Then I can find him"

Steve looked at Tony "Go, I'll be monitoring you from here"

Toy almost leaped off the bed and he walked toward Peter "Let's go kid"

Peter nodded and followed Tony out of the Medical bay. Rhodey sighed "I hope you know what you're doing Steve?"

Steve nodded "He'll get it done" he looked at Natasha and she gave him a small smile that no one but him noticed.

Tony was sitting in the pilot seat of the Quinjet, Peter was stretching his legs as the clouds floated and foamed around the Quinjet as it shot through them. Leaving a large opening when it left them. Tony glanced back at Peter as he was bending his leg down and he got to his knee. He quickly pushed off and he stood, stumbling slightly, he caught himself with his cane and he did it again. Tony took a deep breath and his side burned a little. He turned the controls slightly and the Quinjet banked to the right. Peter adjusted for the shift in weight and caught his balance.

Peter knew he could do this, he just needed to limber up a bit. He looked over at Tony and he watched his hands move the controls again and the Quinjet leveled out. Peter walked over to him with a slight limp "So, how does it look?"

"The suit?" Tony asked looking at him.

"Yeah"

Tony shrugged "It looks nice, now when we get to the Tower, we get you fitted with it, then we find Sean"

Peter nodded "Okay, well let me know when we're getting close."

"Sure" Tony said and his hands gripped the controls tighter as his side burned again. Peter slowly took his eyes off of him and walked back toward the main area of the Quinjet and continued to stretch his legs.

 _ **Felicia**_

The house was quiet and the only noise that would come was the clanking of dishes in the kitchen. Felicia was standing in the living room and she was looking at pictures, she went down them all. She saw one with a little boy and she stared at it for a bit then moved on. She saw one with the little boy again, but there were two people standing on either side of him. She frowned slightly, the floor creaked, Felicia turned to see who it was and her eyes seemed to not want to look her in the eye, like she had been caught.

Aunt May was holding a small towel in her hand and a bowl in the other and she was drying it. "That's Peter" she said

Felicia looked at the picture again and the small smile on the boy's face, she softly smiled back. She looked at the man to his right, Aunt May seemed to know what she was going to ask "That's Ben"

"Ben?" Felicia asked turning toward her. Aunt May nodded "He died a few years ago"

"Peter told me" Felicia said

Aunt May walked forward, her long greying chestnut brown hair slightly swayed as she moved. She looked at the picture of Ben. She smirked "He was a good man, treated me well. He was a bit stubborn at times"

"What happened to Peter's parents?"

Aunt May took her eyes off the picture with Ben, she took a deep breath "They died"

Felicia heard the firmness of her voice but soft enough to have a level of sadness within it. She could tell it was a touchy topic. She shifted on her feet and Aunt May breathed and nodded "They left him here one night" Aunt May said walking away.

Felicia watched Aunt May leave the living room and she looked back at the picture. Ben was smiling, his chocolate brown hair was put together nicely, and he had black glasses. Felicia looked over at the picture to the far right, Peter was the only one in it. It must have been a school picture, his brown hair was a little untidy, but he was wearing black glasses. She looked back over at Ben and they were the same glasses. Felicia nodded, she had seen Peter in person with those glasses on. She took a sharp breath and turned away from the pictures.

She didn't know why she felt like crying, she crossed her arms and lightly ran her fingers over her arms. She closed her eyes, she shouldn't get close to him. Kind of late for that though, she knew that eventually it would all come undone. She couldn't have a relationship with him, they were on separate sides of the board. He constantly tried to save people, she constantly tried to save herself. Aunt May entered the living room again "Felicia?" she asked

Felicia came out of her thoughts and took a forced breath and turned around to face her. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Peter is?"

"No" she lied

Aunt May nodded "He's usually home by now, he was staying with a friend, but it's almost time for dinner."

"I'm sure he's just getting caught up in something"

Aunt May smiled softly "He tends to do that"

Felicia nodded "Well if he's late for dinner, he's late for dinner"

Aunt May nodded "I'll leave some out for when he gets home" and she went back into the kitchen, Felicia sighed. He was getting caught up in something alright.

 _ **Sean**_

The city was bright with colors as the Quinjet flew over the buildings. The sun was just about to disappear under the horizon. A light snow fall was moving in and the right lights of the city began to turn on. The skyscrapers' lights began to illuminate a glowing city. The Stark Tower stood among the buildings and their tall outstretched hands as they reached for the sky. The Quinjet slowed and banked around the Tower and slowly hovered next to the building as it landed. The Quinjet hooked into the track below it and the building pulled the Quinjet within it. Snow lightly tapped the windows of the Tower as the cars below slowly moved down the snow covered streets. The Civilians moved in large huddled groups as they made their way home from a day's work. The lone stragglers outside the groups made their way to their individual buildings of warmth. The yellow taxis slowly inched toward the red light of the street. There was a large gap between the two long rows of cars. Music could be heard from large microphones outside of shops. The light flicked to green and a large black vehicle blasted past them and went through the intersection. The two rows of taxis halted and their tires squealed and three police cruisers flew by, chasing the lone black vehicle. Their lights quickly blinking and their sirens filling the street.

Most of the civilians saw it as nothing but the usual New York. They continued on with their business. Sean's hand was gripping the wheel tightly, he was driving through the large masses of cars, he knocked one out of the way and a long curse followed from the driver. Sean turned the wheel and dodged a car that was breaking and its rear red lights flashed. The Wheels slid across the slick road and began to slid out of control, Sean turned the wheel the other way and the rubber wheels turned against the slick road and caught the road and regained friction and straightened out. He was free, but now he had to deal with the people of New York. Sean hit the back of another car and it swung to the right and got out of his way.

Sean felt a sudden feeling to put down the passenger window. He didn't know why, but he pressed the button to his left and the window went down. Sean looked back and a large rifle was laying in the back seat. He smirked and reached back and grabbed it. He saw that it had a large ammo drum and he smiled. He saw a police cruiser come up to his right, he lifted the rifle and placed the barrel on the edge of the door and pulled the trigger. The rifle fired and bullets went into the police cruiser and tore the two cops apart and the cruiser swerved and hit a parked car and the force caused the cruiser flip over the stationary car and fly toward the civilians on the sidewalk. Screams filled the air and Sean fired at the civilians on the sidewalk and blood splattered onto the road.

Suddenly more police cruisers came out of the intersection behind him and soon he was being chased by over ten police cruisers. He smiled and he flipped the rifle around and set it against the back seat and fired out of the rear window. Two police cruisers moved out of the way of the bullets as the cruiser behind it was caught by the barrage and the windshield splattered and sprayed glass outward as blood splattered against the glass. Sean slightly moved the rifle as he drive and the bullets moved in a long wall down the street at the police. He smiled and he kept driving and there was a crosswalk that had a red light and people were crossing. Sean accelerated and he drove through the intersection. The police cruisers followed and the civilians crossing the street saw the vehicle flying toward them. Sean smirked and he hit the gas and he ran over five people, he pulled the trigger as the police cruisers braked and their tires squealed against the road and they didn't hit anyone, but Sean did that on purpose. The rifle fired and bullets hit the stationary police cruisers and the civilians that they refrained from hitting.

 _ **Peter**_

The Quinjet's ramp lowered and Peter almost ran down it. He didn't though, he calmly walked down it and Tony was close behind. Peter walked toward the stairs that led to the living area. Tony was right behind him, he was talking to Steve. "We just got to the Tower, heading in now"

Peter got to the top of the stairs and he entered the living area. He saw Pepper sitting at the counter and she had her eyes were fixed on the TV. Tony looked at her "Potts?"

Pepper turned to look at him "Why are you bleeding?"

Tony looked down and his bandage was bleeding through a bit. "Work" he said

Pepper looked at Peter "What are you doing?"

"Going out there to stop a homicidal maniac"

Pepper glanced at the TV, Peter frowned "What?"

"It's on the news"

Peter looked at the TV and he saw a high speed pursuit and he watched as a crosswalk of people got hit by a large black vehicle. Tony sighed "Get to the lab"

Peter nodded and quickly made his way to the stairway that led to the lab. Tony walked over to Pepper "We had a guy locked up and he escaped and that would be him" he said pointing at the screen.

"How did he get passed all of you?"

"He's only like the Hulk"

"Do you need any help?"

Tony shook his head "You stay up here, it's not safe on the street with that guy, he has no problem shooting someone"

"The police are after him"

"They won't be able to stop him, we can't either"

"What?"

"He injured everyone who could possibly fight him, including me"

Pepper took a deep breath "So what are you going to do?"

"Peter is going out there to protect the civilians from him"

"What if he gets in his way?"

"He will fight to protect himself"

Pepper's eyes widened "Tony, he has a cane in his hand, which how did that happen?"

"He broke his back"

Pepper stared at him "What?"

"Yeah, well got to go, people to save"

Pepper watched as Tony quickly walked toward the stairs and entered his lab.

Peter was at his desk and he looked at Tony "Okay, time to suit up"

Tony took a breath "Hold on, I have to get it here"

Peter lowered his shoulders "Well hurry"

Tony sighed as he went over to his desk and had the suit be sent up. Peter quickly tore off his clothes to reveal his suit underneath. He held the mask in his hands and placed it on the desk. He quickly began to work on his Web Shooters. Tony pressed a few more buttons and the center of the lab clicked. Peter looked to the see a large circle in the floor open and the suit came up. Peter walked toward it and the red suit with the gold accents stood before him. Peter took a deep breath "Cool"

"Yeah, you're Web Shooters good?"

Peter nodded and went back to the desk "Yeah" he put them on his wrists. Peter went back over to Tony, leaving his red cane by his desk.

Tony looked at him "Now, you can still use your Web Shooters, but you can fly with this"

"I can glide with this" Peter said looking at his suit

Tony frowned "Really?"

"Yeah"

Tony nodded "I'll have to work that into the mark two."

Peter put on his mask "Okay, suit me up"

Tony pressed a button and the suit unlocked and opened up, the face flipped up and Peter looked at it. "Well, here goes nothing"

Tony watched as Peter turned around and stepped into the suit. The suit lit up and the metal body began to close. "Good thing I'm not Closter phobic" Peter said as the face closed.

Peter saw nothing but darkness then a flash of light and he was given a HUD. He looked at Tony and he saw the suit scan him. He nodded and he brought his hands up and slowly opened and closed them. "I made it lighter than the Iron Man suit, it's still as string though, but has more flexibility. So you can do your swinging and fighting"

Peter nodded and he took a step and four large metal legs came out of his back "Whoa" Peter said quickly.

Tony nodded "You can climb with those and other things"

Peter nodded "Okay, he took another step forward and the legs went back into his back. "I may need to know how to work those"

"Think it, it should do it"

Peter frowned and he thought about them and they came out and one poked the ceiling. Peter smiled and nodded "Awesome"

Tony smiled and nodded "Now, FRIDAY is in the suit as well, she is there for other support and if the neurological device in the head is damaged, tell her what you want and she'll make it happen."

Peter took a deep breath. Tony frowned and spoke "Yeah Steve I saw it"

Peter swallowed and he looked out of the lab and down at the TV and at the police cruisers as they kept trying to stop Sean. Tony nodded "Okay Parker, time to shine"

Peter nodded "I'll stop him"

Tony frowned "Your job is to protect those civilians"

"I will, but I will also try to stop Sean"

Tony took a deep breath "I can't stop you, but I strongly advice against it."

Peter nodded "I know"

Tony watched as Peter walked away and went to the roof. Tony took a deep breath "Go get him kid"

The city was filled with chaos of sounds and screams and gunfire. Peter stood on the roof of the Tower and he looked down off the edge of the roof. The lights lightly reflecting off his suit. Peter took a deep breath "FRIDAY?"

"Yes?" her vice asked

"Any advice?" Peter asked

"Try not to get hit"

Peter chuckled "Thanks"

Peter knelt down and he looked around and he could see the streets full of flashing red and blue lights. He took a deep breath "FRIDAY, tap into the police scanners. I don't have access to my scanners in this suit"

"The scanner is going ballistic"

"We need to find out where he is"

"I think listening to the loud screams would help"

"Not the time to be witty FRIDAY"

"Okay, he's right before the Tower"

"Really?"

"He's a block away"

Peter took a deep breath "Okay"

He stood and he looked down at his city, they needed him tonight and he wasn't going to let them down. Peter took a deep breathed and backed away from the edge of the roof. He got a good distance and he stopped, he moved his feet over the gravel slightly. He put his hands into fists and he stepped forward and pushed off. He began to run toward the edge of the roof, he took a deep breath as he reached the end and he jumped off the roof. He saw himself move outward into the air and over the street far below. He began to move down and he watched as the altitude on his HUD changed drastically. He put his right arm out and fired a web. The white liquid fired and flew through the cold air and grabbed the side of a building and he felt his weight coming and he pulled himself up and swung off. He twirled through the air and fired another web. Peter let go of the web and he ran along the side of a building, he pushed off and he flew across the gap and he ran across another building of the other side.

Peter could see three police helicopters flying after the black vehicle below. Peter saw another helicopter, it had Daily Bugle printed on the side. Peter fired another web and he swung right past it. The Helicopter stopped briefly then its spot light saw him and followed. Peter landed on a roof and rolled. He came to his feet and continued to run across the roof as the bright spot light blazed over him. He looked up at it slightly and it flew close to him. He could see it now, himself on TV and everyone's disbelief that he was still around. Peter took a deep breath and he felt a confidence that he never felt before. He dove over the side of the building and he thought about the pack on his back and the bottom of it opened and thrusters fired and he flew forward.

He yelled in excitement as he flew past buildings. "Try not to become a bug on a windshield" FRIDAY teased at him

"Never really flown before" Peter said as he flew over the flashing lights toward the black vehicle that Sean was in. Peter stopped the thrusters and he fired another web and swung forward. The police cruisers below almost seemed to slow down as they noticed him flying over. Peter let go of the web and he flipped twice and eh got close to the ground and fired a web and he flew between two cruisers. Peter let go and landed on a large flag pole hung to the side, he leapt off and the pole rung as it vibrated and swung side to side. Peter nodded, look out Sean.

Peter landed on a police cruiser that was in the lead. He leaned over the side and looked at the driver "Hi officer" he said

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping out"

The officer nodded "Thank God"

Peter looked forward and he saw Sean glance back and he saw a rifle come into view. Peter took a deep breath and he saw it fire in slow motion. He saw each bullet as it flew toward them. He fired his Web Shooters rapidly and the ionic web hit the bullets and disintegrated them. Peter could tell that Sean wasn't liking that. Peter saw him stop firing, peter leaned over to talk to the officer. "Listen, we need to protect theses civilians, I'm going to try and stop his vehicle, and keep his attention on me"

The Officer looked at him and she nodded "Okay, you get this maniac to stop, we'll protect these civilians"

"Yes ma'am officer" Peter looked at her and she spoke "DeWolff"

"Officer DeWolff" Peter said

Peter leaned back up and he jumped forward and he landed on the roof of Sean's vehicle. Peter jumped onto the hood and he saw Sean's face. "Sir, I need you to pull over"

Sean pulled the rifle up, Peter nodded "Okay" he jumped out of the way as bullets fired at him. Peter jumped off and swung ahead of him. Peter landed on the road and eh fired two webs and he pulled them together. He fired two more but at a higher height and he put them together. He ducked under one and fired another two and another two after that. Peter stood before the four lines of Web and he fired his Web Shooters at the Vehicle rapidly. The ionic web hit the hood and began to weaken it. Peter saw the vehicle go faster and he jumped up and flipped backward as the Vehicle hit he lines of Web and it flipped it over. The vehicle smacked onto the road and slid on its back. Peter landed on his feet and he watched as the vehicle stopped.

Peter walked forward and he watched as the driver side door flew off. He watched Sean climb out of it and he stood. He pulled out the rifle and held it in one hand. He had his shield in the other. Peter saw the large triangle shield and he saw Sean lift the rifle and aim at him. Sean took a deep breath "You're going to have to try much harder than that to stop me"

"I'm just here to stop you from killing these people"

Sean looked around and he saw the civilians running away and behind the lines of cops. He took a deep breath "Then let me go"

"The police won't so I can't or you'll kill them"

Sean nodded "So you don't mind if I run do you?"

Peter tilted his head "Not at all, just don't kill anyone"

Sean laughed softly "What if I want to?"

"That right there is why I'm going to follow you"

"I guess I'll just kill you" Sean said raising the rifle.

Peter nodded "You're going to need a bigger gun"

Sean smiled and fired. Peter fired an ionic web and it went into the barrel and made the rifle brittle at the center. Sean watched as the metal seemed to chip, he dropped the rifle and it shattered as it hit the road. Peter nodded "can't have you killing someone on accident"

Sean walked forward "I broke you once"

Peter nodded "That you did, no run stripy"

Sean looked at him and he glanced at the building to his right. Peter put his hands into fists and Sean nodded "I was going to leave, but now I think I'll stay"

"What happened to the man that wanted us to commend your men?"

"Sean Richardson?" Sean asked "He isn't here anymore, I see you people haven't learned your lesson"

Peter frowned and Sean looked at the apartment building "I guess I'll just go kill everyone"

"And that is okay to you?" Peter asked

Sean shrugged "Doesn't bother me at all"

Sean smiled at him and ran into the apartment building, Peter ran forward and followed. He entered the building and Sean was on the stairs. Peter shot him with a web and pulled him down. He came up and went to punch Peter, Peter dodged it and kicked him in the ribs. Sean looked at him "Stark give you a few toys?"

Peter didn't answer him and Sean swung at him, Peter dodged and he saw the shield coming and he went to the floor and slid across it as the shield missed him. Peter pushed off the wall and he slid backward and he pushed himself up and as his feet came up, he kicked Sean into the wall. Sean's tumbled back and he blocked another punch and he punched Peter in the chest. The armor dented and Peter countered with a web to the eyes. Sean groaned as he went to tear it away. Peter kicked him out of the door and he landed on the street. Sean got to his feet and Peter walked out of the building. Sean looked at him and saw him walk out and he smiled. Peter took a deep breath. Sean chuckled "To the death then"

Peter put his hands into fists and he saw Sean run forward. Peter ran and jumped into the air and the four metal arms came out of the pack and he flew down toward Sean with the four metal arms held back and his hand was pulled back in a fist.

 **Author's Note: Remember, Review.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Peter**_

Helicopters flew over the buildings, their propellers loudly slicing through the air. Snow twisted and turned as the air was manipulated and thrown in all directions. The three Helicopters turned and flew to the right, they came to a long street. The lights of cars lit the street up like a runway. The pilots were conversing with each other. "He's at the end of the street"

"We'll be there in a few minutes"

"Spider Man is going head to toe against the guy?" one asked

"That's what the Captain said"

"Let's give him some support"

The helicopters flew forward, one pilot looked back at the officer at the door "Get ready to light him up!"

The Officer nodded and pulled the door open and cold air blasted inward. The Officer pulled out a light machine gun and cocked it.

Down at the end of the street, a news helicopter hovered above the spectacle. Everyone in New York was watching, the whole world was watching. The helicopter saw something flying up at them, they moved and dodged the object. Peter missed the spinning blades of death and moved his arm and fired a web at the roof of a building he flew past and he pulled himself down. His legs were close to him and his feet ready to land. Peter braced as he landed on the street and rolled.

Sean grabbed a car and threw at him, Peter ran forward and jumped forward. He moved in milliseconds and made himself slim and broke through the driver side window and came out the passenger side and flew down toward Sean. Sean saw him, and stood ready. Sirens were echoing throughout the street as Peter punched Sean in the face. Sean swung at him, Peter blocked the attack and he saw the shield coming and he moved his forearm and it made sparks as it scrapped alongside it. Peter grabbed Sean's wrist and pulled him forward and twisted him around. Sean stomped backward and Peter moved his foot out of the way, Sean threw his head back and hit Peter in the face. The HUD went fuzzy then went back to normal as Sean reeled a fist back and threw it forward and Peter saw it coming toward his eyes.

Peter fell back and he dodged the attack, two of the four metal arms came out and supported Peter's weight and pushed him back up as Sean's fist missed and his ribs were open. Peter moved and brought both fists forward and hit Sean in the ribs. Sean barely felt the attack and he came back and hit Peter in the chest. Peter stumbled and Sean hit him again and again. He planted his feet and he dodged the next punch and he moved forward and brought his knee forward and hit Sean in the lower abdomen. Sean pulled back and regained his composure and charged forward. Peter dodged his increasing speed of attacks. Peter ducked and a metal arm came around and hit Sean. He left the ground and flew to the right and hit a car. Sean pushed himself off the dented door and he growled as he grabbed the door and pulled it off and threw it at Peter. The door moved in slow motion and Peter reacted by diving to the right and rolling across the road and coming up and firing two webs. Sean caught one and another hit his shoulder. Peter let go of the one that Sean caught and he pulled Sean forward. Peter had his fist ready and Sean moved his foot as he flew forward. Peter was going to hit him, but Sean's foot hit him first. Peter flew back and hit the ground. Peter groaned and held his chest as it was heavily dented from his boot. Peter saw Sean come into view and bring his fist down. Peter pushed himself backwards and he touched the street and flipped and landed on the roof of a car. Sean's fist went into the road and he pulled it out and chipped rocks fell off his hand as he walked forward.

Peter stayed crouched on the car and took a deep breath. Sean ran at him, Peter leapt off the car and flew into the air and he landed behind Sean. Peter thought he got ahead of Sean, but the shield came into view and Peter moved and it sliced through one of the four limbs that hung behind him. The dismantled limb clattered to the ground. The shield flew over a car and went into the side of a building. Peter watched as the remaining part of the limb sparked and went back into the pack. Peter ran forward and he used the bottom limb and pushed off the ground and he twisted through the air and smacked Sean with the upper two. Sean moved and dodged the two upper limbs as they stabbed downward and went into the concrete.

Sean came back and hit Peter in the ribs, Peter felt the suit bend inward and lightly stab him. Peter felt the small sting and he dodged another attack. Sean ran forward and brought his boot toward him, Peter sidestepped and grabbed his leg and threw him over a car. Sean rolled to his feet and his shield was next to him, he grabbed it and pulled it out of the wall. He put it on his arm and ran and slid across the hood of the car. Peter stood ready and fired his Web Shooters rapidly. Sean dodged them and he rolled and he pushed off and eh charged with his shield pointed at Peter.

Peter raised his eyebrows "Yikes" he said as he leapt out of the way. Sean missed and he pulled it back around and swung at Peter. He dodged it and kicked Sean in the knee. He felt his leg give out and he went down to his knee. Peter advanced and kicked Sean across the face and he came back around and punched Sean in the ribs. Peter went to hit him again, but Sean grabbed his arm and shoved him back. Peter hit the car behind him and he went forward from the impact and his face met Sean's knee and he flew back head first and went through the window. Sean grabbed Peter by the foot and dragged him out of the car. He pulled him to the ground, Peter slid across the snow. Sean went to stomp on him, Peter fired a web and pulled himself out of the way of his foot as it hit the street and made a small crater from the force.

Peter got to his feet and he was breathing heavily, and Sean wasn't even sweating. Peter sighed in annoyance. Sean walked forward as three police helicopters flew over and began to hover above them. Peter looked up and took a breath. The pilots looked down at the two and they shouted orders. The three helicopters had three officers come into view and they all fired at Sean.

Peter dove out of the way as bullets hit the road and moved toward Sean. The officer to Sean's right aimed and moved the light machine gun and the bullets hit Sean in the gut. He stood there and took the shots and was barely fazed by it. They kept firing and Sean raised his shield as a bullet hit it instead of his face. The officer frowned "we're not doing any damage!' He shouted over the gunfire.

"Keep hitting him!" the pilot ordered back

The Officer kept his finger on the trigger as the light machine gun vibrated against his hand and shook his shoulder. Sean frowned and he ran over to a car and the pilot pointed it out "He's taking cover!"

The officer fired at him still and bullets tore into the hood of the car and went through the roof and smacked into the leather seats and sent particles of fabric everywhere. Sean reached down and grabbed the underside of the car and he yelled as he threw it up at the helicopter. The Officer stopped firing and the pilot saw it "Shit!" he yanked on the controls as the car flew up at them. The helicopter moved, but the car hit the tail and the propeller broke off as it tore into the car and it went flying. Smoke spewed from the tail of the helicopter "Hang on!" the pilot yelled as the Helicopter started to spin.

Peter looked up and he saw the helicopter spin and go out of control and smack into the other helicopter to the left. The two helicopter's propellers hit each other and shards of metal went flying everywhere and they exploded. Peter dove out of the way of the falling wreckage of flames. Sean turned onto the last helicopter. Peter gritted his teeth in anger and he fried a web at Sean. It hit him in the leg and Peter yanked his leg out from under him. Sean smacked into the ground and slid toward Peter as he pulled the web toward him quickly. "You are not killing anyone else!" Peter yelled as he pulled Sean close and kicked him in the face.

Sean's head smacked into the road, and he looked up and Peter got over him and punched him in the face over and over again. Sean felt his head hitting the road again and again as the metal fists hit him. Sean was beginning to feel the tightness of his cheeks from getting hit again and again. Peter pulled back one more punch and brought it down. Sean put his hand out and caught Peter's fist. Sean felt Peter fighting his strength and Sean kicked Peter in the lower abdomen and he flew back and hit the road.

Sean got to his feet and he walked toward Peter. Peter waved at the helicopter to leave, it was motionless for a few moments then it flew away. Sean chuckled "You just saved three men, what good it will do"

Peter groaned and winced as his ribs felt the dented metal stab him. He slowly got to his feet, the shiny metal was now smudged and scorched and dented. Peter took a deep breath, he could feel the small points of metal press against his skin. Sean sighed "That armor is saving your life" he said "You'd be dead without it"

Peter swallowed and his throat was dry "You need to try harder"

Sean tiled his head "You want me to?" he asked and he smirked "I can do that"

Peter took deep breaths as Sean ran at him. Peter lightly bounced on the balls of his feet and he dodged Sean's first strike. Peter came back and hit Sean in the throat. Sean stumbled back as Peter kicked him in the chest. Sean stumbled and came back with a punch, Peter dodged it and Sean already had a second one coming. Peter felt his head buzz and he dodged that as well. He moved his feet and circled him. Sean blocked Peter's strike and he pushed Peter in the chest and he stumbled back. Sean advanced quickly and he grabbed Peter and twisted him and let go of him, he flew into the air and went head first into the door of a car. Peter hit the ground and he grunted as he pushed himself up. He looked and Sean came running and hit foot hit Peter in the ribs. Peter gasped in pain as he smacked into the car. Peter hit the ground, with no air in his lungs, he gasped for any amount of air. Sean grabbed him and lifted him above his head. Peter knew what was coming, the last time he was like this, his back got broken.

Sean brought him down and one of the three remaining limbs hit Sean's knee with enough force that it stabbed him. Sean yelled in pain as the limb went through his leg and out the other side. He grabbed the metal and tore it away from the pack. Peter hit the ground and he crawled away and got to his feet. Sean clenched his jaw and groaned in pain as blood went down the limb and dripped into the snow. He noticed the pointed tip of the limb was now flat, like a bullet when it hit a piece of metal. He grabbed the limb and pulled it out of his leg and tossed it aside. He took a deep calming breath and looked at Peter.

Peter only had two limbs left and he was breathing heavily as he sucked in air for his lungs. Sean walked toward him. Peter sighed, he didn't know how much more he could do. Sean was snarling at him as he got close, Peter dodged a punch and took one to the chest and he stumbled back. The two remaining limbs rose high into the air and stuck down at Sean. Sean dodged one as it missed his shoulder. The other limb struck downward and Sean dodged that one as well. Peter came forward and the two limbs came out of the concrete and came toward them. They hit Sean in the back and he grimaced in pain and he swung at Peter. Peter moved his head and dodged the flying fist, Sean dodged another swing from one of the limbs. Peter blocked another strike and he fired a web and hit Sean in the eyes. Sean moved and dodged Peter's strike and he frowned. Sean grabbed Peter by the throat. Peter's hand grabbed his wrist and he gritted his teeth as he felt his fingers become tight and the metal around Peter's throat began to bend.

Sean saw one of the limbs coming toward him, eh grabbed it with his other hand and bent the limb. Peter pulled his head back and he flipped backward and kicked Sean in the face. Peter landed on his feet and Sean tackled him to the ground. Peter flipped Sean off of him. Sean rolled and got to his feet, Peter turned and pushed himself up despite that his muscles were aching. Sean charged forward, Peter got to his feet just in time to block his attack, Sean saw the last remaining limb fly toward him. Sean dodged the limb and he head butted Peter. Peter stumbled and Sean grabbed the limb and pull it down and aimed to toward Peter. His head buzzed, but he was too dazed to move and the limb went into the suit and stabbed Peter in the stomach. Peter gasped for air as he felt the cold metal touch his warm skin. Peter groaned and he grabbed the limb and broke it himself and he punched Sean in the face.

Sean stumbled back and Peter pulled the limb out. Sean ran forward and tackled Peter to the ground. Peter went to hit him and Sean grabbed his forearm and pulled the metal off and his regular suited hand was shown. Peter went to hit him again and Sean did the same to his other hand. Peter watched as Sean grabbed his head and pulled the suit's face plate away. Sean looked into Peter's regular suit's white eyes. Peter fired two webs and he head butted Sean and he pulled himself out from under him and came to his feet. He already knew that FRIDAY knew what he wanted and the suit open and he walked out of it as it fell back and smacked into the snow. Peter fired a web at his wound and stopped the bleeding. Sean smiled "Come on" he taunted

Peter frowned and fired a web and it missed him. Sean chuckled "You missed"

"No I didn't" Peter said

Sean frowned and Peter grunted as he pulled back and a car slid across the street and Sean shoved forward and the car flipped over him and landed in the street upside down. Sean moved forward and brought his fist toward Peter's face. Peter moved his hand and caught Sean's hand like he had done to him. Peter titled his head and chuckled. Sean's eyes widened, Peter punched him in the face. Sean flew back and he rolled across the street. Peter walked forward "I was the one going easy on you"

Sean looked at him and got to his feet. Peter took a few deep breaths, he just had to try and not get hit. The armor was the thing that let him get hit, now Sean could easily beat him. Peter watched as Sean began to walk toward him, he remembered what Clint told him. From his size compared to Sean's he wasn't going to be able to attack high. Peter noted not to do any fancy flips. He needed to hit him low, so using his Web Shooters at the right moment.

Sean took off at a light run, Peter walked toward him, his hands open and his fingers spread apart. Peter needed to listen to his senses more, Sean swung at him, and his attack was high, aimed at his head. Peter dodged the attack and he saw the opening and he punched him in the ribs. Sean grunted in annoyance and attacked him again. Peter leaned back as the, fist, missed his face by an inch. Peter fired a web at Sean's foot and he moved out of the way before it hit him. Sean advanced again and he blocked Peter's attack to his hip and he grabbed Peter by the throat. Peter's heart jumped and he quickly kicked Sean in the knee then moved his other foot and brought his leg up into Sean's groin. Sean gasped for air, and he loosened his grip and Peter head-butted him and put his feet up and kicked him in the chest while pushing off and flying back and he flipped backwards. He landed on the top of a car and it set the alarm off. Sean growled in anger and Peter gulped.

Sean ran forward, Peter flipped off the car and landed behind him, Peter didn't get the chance to attack, and the shield was coming toward him. Peter dodged the shield and Sean swung his other fist and Peter dove out of the way. Sean looked to where he went, Peter was almost lying on the ground, and he fired two webs and hit Sean's ankles and pulled his feet out from under him. Sean collided against the street and Peter turned and lifted him in the air and swung him around and let go of the webs. Sean twisted through the air and flew down the street and his head hit the road first and he rolled like a rag doll and flipped and turned down the road.

Peter fired a web and swung toward him. Sean got to his feet and shook his head, he was seeing everything in two. Peter let go of the web and he turned and fired another web and swung higher. Sean looked around for him and he frowned, then he heard a small sound of Peter firing his web and he looked up. Peter was flying down toward him and Sean grabbed his feet as he got close and he slammed him into the road. Peter gasped for air and he groaned, okay wrong thing to do.

Sean grabbed him and brought the shield back and stabbed it forward. Peter saw it coming in slow motion and he fired a web at a manhole cover and pulled it toward them. The shield was about to piece his chest as the manhole cover flew past and knocked the shield aside. Sean scorned him and Peter punched him in the face. Sean stumbled back and Peter hit him again in the jaw. Sean felt dizzy and Peter hit him again. Sean went to swing and Peter hit him in the knee. Sean blinked and Peter brought an upper cut and hit his jaw and his teeth smashed together. Sean flew back and hit the road. He slowly began to sit up then Peter's knee came into view and hit him in the face. His helmet flew off and went into a window. Sean went back and his head it the road and everything was spinning. Peter looked down at him, his brown hair was covered in snow and he had blood slowly leaking out of his nose.

Peter took a breath and Sean grabbed his leg and Peter's eyes widened. He kicked his elbow back to the ground and Sean reached up and he had a knife in his hand. Peter gasped as the knife came closer. Sean gritted his teeth and then a blast came and hit Sean in the chest and the knife flew out of his hand and went past Peter's eyes and slightly scratched his mask. Peter got away from him and Sean groaned as he got to his feet. Peter looked and Tony landed next to him "Kid, didn't we say not to fight him?"

"I got carried away" Peter said with a shrug.

"And the suit is a mess" Tony added

Peter chuckled "I did my best"

Sean lightly cracked his neck, Tony took a deep breath "Okay, we need to get him out of the city"

"Does Steve want us to stop him?"

"Yes, he wanted us to stop letting him kill people"

"We're letting him go"

"Yeah, we don't have the resources at the moment to contain him"

"We could always throw him back into the containment cell"

"I have a feeling that he could have gotten out anytime he wanted to."

Peter tilted his head "Well, you grab him and fly him out of here?"

"More or less" Tony added

Peter nodded "Okay, be ready"

Tony nodded "Don't get killed"

Peter sighed "I got this"

Tony watched as Peter ran forward and exchanged blows with Sean. Sean blocked four strikes and grabbed his arm and shoved him away. Peter came back to where Tony was standing with a roll and he slowly got to his feet. "Okay, a little help" he groaned

Tony aimed his hand and fired at Sean. He dodged the blast and ran toward them. Tony took a deep breath "Can you keep up?"

"Yeah" Peter confirmed.

Tony nodded and Sean tackled Tony, as they went to the ground Tony ignited his thrusters and they took off into the air. Peter ran up the side of a building and he fired a web and jumped. The Web hit Sean's back and Peter held on as they all went into the air. Peter smiled "Wahoo!" he hollered.

Tony flew high into the air and Sean had his eyes coercively closed from the speed of the air hitting his face. Tony leveled out and he had his hand gripped firmly on Sean's uniform and they flew toward the outskirts of the city. Tony looked for an area and he had FRIDAY put everything into the thrusters. Peter felt the jolt and it almost pulled his arm out of his socket, he held on tightly as he followed behind like a stray leaf in the wind. Sean gripped Tony's suit as hard as he could so he wouldn't fall. He opened his eyes slightly and he saw stars, in New York City you could barely see the stars, they weren't in the city anymore.

Peter looked around as they flew across small suburbs and over large amounts of trees. Tony was breathing calmly and FRDIAY spoke. "The power levels are depleting rapidly"

"Just a little further" Tony said looking around, his side was pulsing as he felt his wound tug slightly as they moved through the air. Tony saw a large open patch in the trees and he let go of Sean and knocked him away. Sean fell through the air and he grasped through the air for anything. Peter noticed that they were falling and he let go of the web and pressed the two buttons next to his knuckle and the web fired out the sides of his suit and formed together. Peter opened his arms and the gliders caught the air and he flew back. Peter closed his arms and he began to glide to the ground. Sean smacked into the ground and made a crater sending dirt up into the air.

Tony slowly lowered himself down and he extinguished the thrusters and he landed on the snow. He looked around and he saw the crater. He walked forward and he saw Peter glide in and he opened his arms completely and he stopped suddenly and eh landed on his knee as the web dissipated. He stood to his full height and walked toward the crater. Tony and Peter made their way to its edge. In the center was Sean, he was covered in snow that was slowly melting on his face and dirt covered his uniform. Peter and Tony looked at each other "Is he dead, or just knocked out?" Peter asked

Tony didn't answer, he scanned Sean and his eyes shot open. "I'm going with: was knocked out"

They backed away slightly as Sean climbed out of the crater and he stood. He wiped blood from his mouth, he looked at them "Come on" he taunted

Tony didn't move, Peter slightly moved. Sean turned toward Peter and Tony charged his chest and shot Sean. He flew back and landed in the crater. Peter saw him run out of it and he fired two webs and hit him in the chest, he pulled him forward. Sean launched forward and Tony kicked him in the chest. He hit the ground and coughed slightly, he took a deep breath and stood to his feet. Tony titled his head "Run along Hulk Hogan"

Sean looked at him "Not getting rid of me that easily"

Peter stooped his shoulders "Just go man"

Sean walked toward them and Tony sighed "Okay"

Tony charged both his hands and fired. Sean dodged them both and rolled across the snow and came up and swung at Peter. Peter rolled out of the way and fired a web at his foot and yanked it out from under him. Tony kicked him in the ribs and Sean rolled onto his face. Peter jumped and he landed on Sean's back and he kicked off of him. Sean's face went into the cold snow. Tony put his foot on his back and aimed at his lower spine. Tony was about to shoot him when he twisted and grabbed Tony's leg and he punched it at the knee and shattered his bone. Tony screamed in pain as he fell back and he gasped as the searing pain shot up and down his leg. Peter jumped forward and Sean blocked his attack and punched him in the ribs and broke them. Peter gasped for air and Sean kneed him in the face and his cheek bone cracked. Peter hit the ground and he growled through pain and he fired a web at Sean and pulled him forward. He kicked Sean in the face and he fired another web and hit his eyes.

Sean tore at the webbing and Peter groaned as he stood to his feet and he winced. Sean looked at him and Peter had one hand on his ribs. He was bent over slightly, breathing heavily. Sean had his shield and he threw it at Peter. Peter saw it coming at him and he jumped into the air and it missed him. Peter grunted and fired a web and he hit the shield as it flew away and he landed and flipped it around and it came down and hit Sean in the upper chest, near the shoulder and it stabbed him. Sean gasped as his shield was sticking out of his chest.

Sean grabbed the edges of the shield and pulled it out of his chest with a loud growl. Blood poured out of the wound and he almost fell to his knees, but he blinked and he began to run away. Peter watched him running away and he fell over and landed next to Tony and he stared up at the sky and everything faded away and went dark.

Tony gritted his teeth and he looked up and he found Sean, he locked onto him and he aimed his wrist and he fired the long red laser and it hit the side of his lower spine. Sean howled out in pain and it echoed as the device was touched by the laser and it lightly grazed it. Sean put his hand to his back and he kept running away. Tony put his head back while lowering his hand and he groaned in pain as his leg pulsed. He stared up into the sky and took a deep breath. He blinked slowly and he coughed slightly and he could taste blood in his mouth. "FRIDAY?" he said

"I am scanning you now" she said

Tony nodded and he waited for her to speak. FRIDAY waited for the scan to come back and then it came and she read it. "You are bleeding from your wound."

"How bad?"

"Bad" she stated

Tony sighed "Steve?" he asked through the comms.

"Tony" Steve's voice spoke

"Hey, we need medical assistance" he said as his voice began to trail off.

"FRIDAY send me the coordinates"

The coordinates were sent and there was silence and Tony looked at the readings and he saw his suit and the flashing red area where he was bleeding. He felt this eyes getting heavy and he took a long breath and blinked. "We have your position, we'll be there soon" Steve said

Tony sighed "Cool, might want to hurry, I think I'm losing consciousness"

"Tony, do not close your eyes" Steve said loudly

Tony nodded "It's really hard not to" he was feeling heavy a she laid there, yet his legs felt like he was floating. He was breathing slowly and he blinked slowly. He could hear that someone was talking, but he could barely hear the words. He slowly put his head all the way back and he exhaled slowly.

He closed his eyes and he saw a flash of light and he watched as he was face to face with Obadiah. They were at a party and he was outside talking to him. "Come on, picture time" he said with a smile.

Tony took a deep breath as he watched as Obadiah talked, his voice was inaudible. "I'm the one who had you taken off the board, it was the only way I could protect you"

Tony stared at Obadiah as he walked away, another flash and he was standing on a balcony with Pepper. He had his arms around her and he stared at her. "Everyone knows how you are with girls" she began to say "And they see you with me and your my boss"

Tony leaned in closer and Pepper stopped talking, she looked at him and they came close and their lips almost touched. "I could use a drink" Tony said "You want any?" he asked

"Yes, a dry martini with extra olives, a lot of olives, like three olives" She said as Tony walked away.

He saw another flash and he was sitting with his back against a medical chair. He was shirtless and he saw Pepper walking in. He was in his house, in his basement. "Show me your hands" he said

Pepper raised her hands, he raised his eyebrows in surprise "Wow they are small"

Tony sighed and another flash and he blinked. He was hanging from the Skelton of the glass paneling roof above the large arc reactor. "Push the button!" he yelled down at Pepper

A rocket flew by and hit the side, "Push it!"

"You'll die!"

Tony fell slightly and he held on with one hand "PUSH IT!"

Pepper hit the button and the arc reactor over charged and shot up a beam of light and Tony flew out of the way of it. He saw the flash and he blinked and he was standing next to Pepper on a building. He kissed her and he closed his eyes. Her lips were soft and she tasted like watermelon. They came apart and she looked at him. Clapping came next and they looked to see Rhodey sitting there "Wow" he said

Tony frowned and Tony saw Pepper say something but he couldn't hear her. Rhodey nodded "I heard the whole thing"

Tony looked at him, Rhodey frowned "I was here first, get a roof"

Tony smirked and another flash blinded him. He slowly opened his eyes and he was holding onto a railing. He looked over at Pepper "I'll catch you" he felt his lips say. Tony saw Pepper fall toward him and he grabbed her and she slipped and fell into the ball of flames below. He felt his heart jump, then slowly beat in his ears.

Tony took a deep breath and he opened his eyes, he was staring up at the stars and he was lying in the snow. He heard Steve's voice in his ear "We're almost there"

Tony coughed slightly and blood went out of his mouth and down his chin. He took a deep breath and FRIDAY spoke "Keep your eyes open Mr. Stark"

"She used to call me that" Tony said softly

"Who?" FRIDAY asked

"Pepper" he said softly

"I'll make sure to tell her to call you that sir"

Tony nodded and he closed his eyes and he was in his house. He was lying in bed and Pepper was down by his waist. She looked up at him "We need to get out of the house more" she said

"Why?" Tony asked

"We never leave it"

"Okay, Venice or Rome?" Tony asked

Pepper looked at him and smiled. Tony smiled "What, okay London or Miami?"

Pepper crawled up him and he smiled "Wow" he said teasingly

She hovered over him and she sat on his waist and her legs hugged him tightly. Tony moved his hands around her waist and he grabbed her ass. The warmth of her soft skin, melting into his fingers. "Let's just go for a drive" she said

Tony nodded as he looked up into her eyes "Okay"

Pepper smiled and kissed him lightly. Tony moved one of his hand up her back and he felt her hands moved down his chest. Tony opened his eyes and he wasn't in bed anymore, he was back under the stars. He swallowed and he felt numb. He sighed, he took a long deep breath. "I'm going away" he said softly

"Mr. Stark" FRIDAY said

"I can't feel anything" he breathed

"Hold on Tony, we're almost there, three more minutes" Steve said desperately

Tony sighed "Steve" he said

"Yes Tony?" Steve asked

"Can you tell Pepper that I love her?"

"No, you can tell her yourself"

"I don't think I'll get to see her again"

"NO, keep your eyes open Tony!"

"I can't" Tony said softly as his eyes felt heavy and they began to close.

"Do not close your eyes" Steve ordered "Stay with me"

Tony opened his eyes slightly and he saw four Quinjets fly over him and hover and slowly land. Tony felt this eyes become unbearable and he closed them and he took a long breath. He exhaled and he heard FRIDAY's voice. "Mr. Stark!?"

Tony inhaled and the air didn't seem real and he exhaled and he let his head fall all the way back and he felt nothing as he saw darkness surround him and he saw Pepper's face and it slowly faded away. Tony watched as he fell away and into nothing, all feeling gone and he didn't take another breath.

Everyone rushed over and Natasha knelt down and she pulled the face plate of Tony's suit off and she put her hand in front of his mouth. She didn't feel any warm air and she looked at Steve who was still in a Quinjet and he saw her face and he lowered his head.

 **Author's Note: Review your thoughts.**


	35. Epilogue Part 1

**Author's Note: Here is the epilogue that you have been waiting for. One more chapter after this.**

 _Fifteen years ago…_

 _The California sun was shining bright and its heat hovered over all that moved. A limousine came around a curved road and entered through a main gate. The limousine lightly bumped as it went over the yellow stripped man made bumps. Tony Stark was sitting in the back of the limousine and he was looking at his phone with a drink in his hand. He was pressing away at his phone and he glanced up at the driver "Obadiah knows I'm coming right?"_

" _Yes, sir"_

" _How do feel about taking a private jet to Florence for the weekend?"_

 _The driver chuckled "You can do whatever you want to sir"_

 _Tony smiled "I know"_

 _The limousine pulled up to large main doors and came to a stop. The driver put the limousine in park and looked back at Tony. "Do you want me to wait?"_

 _Tony, wasn't looking at him, his eyes were on his phone. He took one last gulp of his drink "No, take a few laps"_

" _Okay sir"_

 _Tony opened the door and he climbed out of the limousine and into the heat of the day. He closed the door and smacked the roof of the car "Get going Happy" he said_

 _The limousine drove away and he turned to look at his building, he took a deep breath and walked toward the door. The doors opened automatically as he drew near, he walked into the air conditioned building and he looked down the long hallway with grey carpet. Tony clicked his phone down and put it away in one swift movement. He looked around and he saw the main desk, he looked at the lady behind it, she gave him a nod and he kept walking toward Obadiah's office. Tony walked up the stairs and he glanced to his right where there were numerous girls sitting in the many chairs. He noted that half of them didn't look too bad._

 _He got to the top of the stairs and he took a left and he walked toward the doors of Obadiah's office, they were closed. He probably had someone in there, being himself, he didn't care. Tony pushed the doors open and he saw Obadiah sitting at his desk and he saw the back of a girl's head as she sat in one of the chairs before the desk. Tony stopped walking for a second as he looked at the back of her head and at her red hair that was up in a bun. He blinked and he continued toward Obadiah's desk._

 _Obadiah looked a little annoyed, but then he saw who it was "The prodigy returns" he said happily standing to his feet._

 _Tony smiled "You look a little tired"_

" _I have been here since last night"_

 _Tony showed his distaste for that with a hurt face "Office hours"_

" _Business running hours" Obadiah corrected._

 _Tony rolled his eyes slightly "It's good to see you Obi" he said as he reached him and embraced him. Obadiah patted him on the back and he looked at the girl he was talking to before the interruption. "Tony, this is Miss Potts"_

 _Tony stepped back slightly and looked at her. He didn't react or say anything, he stared at her, her face was calm and she seemed to be waiting for him to leave. He made a small sound of interest and he took a seat next to her and kept staring at her with his fist under his chin. He looked at Obadiah "Continue"_

 _Obadiah nodded and took a seat, he put his hands together and looked at Miss Potts. "You can see that we have a different type of work environment" He said, really meaning Tony._

 _Miss Pott's nodded "I think I can handle it" she said_

 _Obadiah smiled "Well after a very long morning of interviews, I think we just found the one we wanted" He got to his feet and walked around the desk and walked over to Miss Potts. She stood and he offered his hand, she took it "Welcome to Stark Industries"_

" _It will be a pleasure to work with you Mr. Stain"_

 _Obadiah smiled "I believe you have met your boss?"_

 _Miss Potts nodded and raised her eyebrow slightly, she turned to Tony and he sat up slightly and his eyes shot upward, inclining that he was staring at her ass. She looked down at him "Ready to go when you are Mr. Stark" she said_

 _Tony got to his feet and he looked at her and nodded "Miss Potts, would you mind stepping out so I can have a word with Obi in private?"_

" _Not at all" she said and walked away_

 _The doors closed and Tony's smile went to a frown "Really?" he asked looking at Obadiah._

 _He shrugged "You came back to work here, and run it, you need a personal assistant"_

 _Tony nodded and he lightly snapped his fingers "But that one?"_

" _Yes that one" Obadiah said taking a seat at his desk._

 _Tony sighed and rolled his eyes "Well aren't assistants supposed to be overweight and not hot looking?"_

 _Obadiah laughed at him softly "You watch too many movies Tony"_

 _Tony sighed "Well, I hope you're okay with her quitting after a few days, you know how it is"_

 _Obadiah nodded "Yeah, I do. I think Miss Potts will surprise you"_

 _Tony sighed and walked toward the door, "I'll try not to sleep with this one"_

 _Obadiah "Like the other five you've had?"_

 _Tony looked back at him "in my defense, they came onto me" he shook his head "and they get in the way of my work"_

" _You mean your basement working on your cars and loud music?"_

" _Yes"_

 _Obadiah chuckled while shaking his head "Again, she will surprise you"_

 _Tony took a deep breath and pushed the door open and he walked away. He was barely three feet out of the door when Miss Potts was at his side. She had a strange thing in her hands "You have an appointment at three" she said_

 _Tony frowned "For what?"_

 _Pepper looked at the paper "A Doctor's appointment, for, oh" she said_

 _Tony sighed "By the way, I never work on a schedule"_

" _Well if you want to run a company…"_

 _Tony turned and he stopped her, his face two inches from hers "I do not work on a schedule" he said again_

 _She looked right back at him "If you want to run a company you do" her eyes giving him a commanding look._

 _Tony looked at her for a moment and he leaned away "Three you say?"_

" _Hmm"_

 _He took a deep breath "Let's go, I don't want any hand holding though" he said as they began walking down the stairs._

" _You're a big boy" She said at him_

 _Tony didn't look back at her and he walked toward the exit and he saw Happy pull the limousine up. He smiled slightly._

A loud noise echoed throughout the emptiness and then everything shook. Tony opened his eyes and he was floating aimlessly in the darkness. He blinked and he looked around, he saw a pale light above him. He raised his head and looked to see what it was. He frowned slightly as he stared up at the large area that was like a mirror, but he could see through it. He saw a glimpse of red hair and he saw it was Pepper. Tony frowned, where was he? He felt something hit his back and he saw the mirror shake. Tony looked away from the mirror full of light and he looked around at the increasing darkness. He looked back up at the mirror and he saw a Doctor standing over him. Then a force that felt like he was hit by something heavy and his chest ached and he felt himself go upward and go toward the mirror.

Tony blinked slowly and he took a deep breath, but he didn't feel any air enter his mouth. He exhaled and no air came out of his mouth. He brought his hands up to his chest and he could feel the areas that were hit and they were sore and tight. He looked up at the mirror as the light had become brighter. Then he felt the pain again and he lifted higher into the air and went toward the mirror. Every time he felt the painful hit, he got closer to the mirror. Tony closed his eyes and he felt himself begin to fall backward. He opened his eyes and he stayed still in the air and didn't move. Tony took the breath of no air and he felt the pain again, the mirror grew closer and he could almost put his hand out and touch it.

Tony didn't know why he wanted to close his eyes, but he closed them and kept them closed.

 _Tony was sitting in the limousine and Miss Potts was sitting across from him, her eyes on the portfolio. Tony had what was left of his drink in his hand "I can assume that Obi told you what happened to the other five assistants that I've had?"_

 _Miss Potts looked up from her portfolio "Yes" she said simply_

 _Tony nodded "I won't blame you for resigning after a few days"_

 _Miss Potts lowered the portfolio and closed it. Tony was amused by it and he waited for what she was going to say. "It'll take more than that to get rid of me"_

 _Tony leaned forward "Really?" he asked_

 _Miss Potts nodded, Tony stared at her and took a deep breath, leaning back against the leather seat. "What's your name?"_

" _Virginia" she said bluntly as she continued to look at the portfolio._

" _Tony" He said_

" _I know who you are Mr. Stark"_

" _Anything interesting I should know about you?"_

" _I have worked my ass off to get where I am, so don't go thinking that I would ruin my chances by sleeping with you"_

 _Tony chuckled "Good for you"_

 _Pepper frowned at him "Were you hoping to sleep with me?"_

" _It happens with every assistant I've ever had"_

" _Pig" she said softly_

" _They came onto me" Tony interjected_

" _Before or after you made them horny?" She asked him bluntly_

 _Tony pierced his lips together "Not my fault they got all hot and bothered easily"_

" _Easily?" she asked in utter annoyance._

" _What can I say, I swoon the ladies easily"_

 _Pepper chuckled "You swoon sluts and whores"_

 _Tony chuckled "I think we'll get along just fine"_

 _Pepper took a breath "Testing me Mr. Stark?" She asked looking up at him._

 _He stared right back at her and he noted how her eyes were beautiful, but also dangerous. "Why shouldn't I?"_

 _She titled her head at him and gave him a look, he laughed at it "It is nice to meet you, Miss Potts" he said holding out his hand_

 _She took it and she smiled "Call me Pepper" she said_

 _Tony smiled and shook her hand, he put his arms open and leaned against the seat. He took a drink from his glass "You want one?" he asked_

" _I'm working" she said_

" _So am I" Tony said_

" _Yeah, but you don't care"_

" _True" Tony confirmed and he downed the rest of the drink._

 _Pepper shook her head at him, he smiled "Well since you're my personal assistant, you follow me everywhere"_

" _Yes but, I don't go into the bathroom with you"_

" _I am going to Florence this week end, care to join?" he asked_

 _Pepper looked at him "Is it for business?" she asked_

" _For my personal business" he said with a smile that she didn't want to admit that she liked._

" _I guess I'll have to go"_

 _Tony clapped his hands together "Good, the loft there is luxurious"_

 _Pepper took a deep breath "Not even the first day and you already can't keep it in your pants"_

" _Oh I can keep it in my pants, Potts" he said. As he leaned forward and his eyes gazed at her "It's all up to you if you want me to stay in them"_

" _Stay in them" She ordered_

 _Tony nodded "If you wish" he said giving her a look that she wished she didn't like. Pepper took a breath "Hope you have self-control"_

" _Oh I do, it's all about your control"_

 _Pepper looked at him and took a deep breath "There's a course on sexual harassment, should I schedule you a session"_

 _Tony frowned "I get it" he looked out the window. Pepper looked at her portfolio and smiled at how she turned it around on him._

 _Tony glanced at her, he had no idea why he liked her, but he did._

Tony opened his eyes to the forceful pain and he went toward the mirror. He felt the burn of the hit and he blinked slightly and he felt his lungs were empty. He inhaled deeply, but there was no air. His heart would have panicked, but he felt nothing. His mind made him feel lost and he felt fear fill him. He tried to breathe again, but nothing. Tony smacked his chest, maybe there was something blocking his air way. He attempted to breathe again, nothing. His eyes widened a she felt himself suffocating. He gasped for more air, but there was none. He felt his head as it became very warm and his hands a feet went numb. He began to close his eyes as the painful hit came again. Tony opened his eyes and he flew forward and broke through the mirror.

Tony's eyes shot open and he gasped for air. He felt the cool air enter his mouth and flow to his lungs. He blinked and shuttered a she looked around. He was on a bed, and he was out of his suit. He looked around at all the relieved faces, he saw Pepper's among them. Tony put his head back into the pillow and breathed deeply. He closed his eyes and he opened them and Pepper was next to him. She put her hands on him, he almost jumped at her touch, but her warm hands made his heart slow down. He took less deep breaths as they customarily went back to steady breaths.

Pepper was crying, but smiling. He looked at her "What happened?" he asked

"You died" Sam said next to him

Tony looked at Sam, Tony heard the Doctor taking off his gloves "Like I said, you Avengers are going to give me a heart attack"

Tony chuckled "Potts" he said

Pepper put her hand on his face and he looked at her. He smiled "Hi" he said exhausted.

"Hi" she whispered back.

"We need to go for a very long drive" he said

Pepper nodded "At least you're yourself"

Tony and Pepper laughed slightly, Tony looked away and he saw Steve's face among the mass of people surrounding the bed. "Peter?" Tony asked

"Hi Tony" Peter said loudly

Tony looked down and he saw Peter with his ribs wrapped and his left side of his face was bruised, purple surrounded his eye and yellow was on the edges. Tony took a deep breath, Steve got a little closer as close as he could in a wheel chair. "How are you feeling?"

Tony sighed "Not bad, my chest hurts"

"I am to blame for that" the Doctor said

"Thank you" Tony said as he exhaled

"I would very much like not to do that again"

"Likewise" Tony stated.

"Mr. Stark" Vision said

"Yeah Vis?"

"I do believe you have work to do"

Tony looked over and he saw the shambles of his suit, Rhodey's and Peter's. Tony took a deep breath "I need a vacation"

Everyone smiled, Steve chuckled slightly and his face grew serious again "Sean got away?"

"Yeah, ran away like a little pansy" Tony said

"He did that after breaking your leg" The Doctor said

"Well, I hit his device, I don't know how good of a hit, but I hit it"

"Well let's not get too stuck in it, we all need time to heal" Clint said with an ice pack on his head.

Morse coughed slightly, she looked at them "Do I have finger marks on my neck?" She asked putting her head back so they could see her neck. There they were, red finger marks ran over her throat. Sam coughed slightly "yeah"

Morse shrugged "I've had worse"

Steve swallowed and looked back at Tony "I have people keeping an ear out for Niko, Yelena, and Sean. We'll know when they surface"

"The best thing we can do right now, is heal and prepare" Natasha said, she was standing next to Steve.

"Nat's right, heal up, then get ready. We haven't seen the last of Sean, or Niko"

Steve pushed himself backward and he turned. He wheeled himself toward the doors. Natasha watched him and followed. Clint kept his eyes on Natasha till she was out the door.

Natasha walked after Steve, she had to almost jog to keep up with him. Steve saw her come next to him "I am tired" he said

"I bet" she said looking at him.

They went to their quarters in silence. Steve placed himself next to the bed. Natasha went to help him up, but he waved her away. "I think I can do it" he said

Natasha nodded and she walked over to the dresser. She looked at all the small things that would be considered junk that lay upon it. She grabbed a couple of quarters and she rubbed her fingers against them. She set them back down and Steve pushed himself to his feet. He took a deep breath and he put his foot out and took a step. He almost stumbled, but he balanced himself and he turned around on his feet. He took a deep breath and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed. He sighed. "Easy" he said to himself

Natasha smiled slightly as she watched Steve reach down and begin to take off his boots. She would have helped him, but she knew he would want to try and do it himself. Steve pulled off one boot. He took a deep breath, his back didn't hurt anymore it was just stiff. Steve began to take off the second boot. He accomplished that and he tossed the two boots away. Steve slipped his socks off his feet. He took a breath and groaned softly as he got back to his feet. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and he lifted it above his head and pulled it off.

Natasha watched him closely as he held the shirt in his hands, his pecks were very visible and his arms hid his abs. She kept her eyes on him as he moved, his muscles adjusting to every movement he made, how his triceps were twitched slightly as he tossed the shirt away. His eyes looked over at her and she kept her gaze on him. Steve took a deep breath as he stared at her in the dim light. Her cat suit hid her well in the darkness. He looked at her and he knew she was looking right back at him. They both stood there in silence, staring at each other, the weight of the recent events bearing down on them. Steve took a deep breath, she gasped slightly as she thought back to, seeing at him on that medical bed, with a tube down his throat. Wrapped in bandages from head to toe, his body looking broken.

His neck flexed slightly as he swallowed, he took another breath and he put his foot forward to take a step. He moved forward and put weight onto his foot, he felt his knees shake a little under his weight. He pushed off with his foot and he moved his other leg forward and he planted his foot. He held his weight and he slowly walked toward her. Natasha didn't move, she just stared at him in silence as he drew near. Her eyes watching him as if he might disappear. Steve got to her and he took one last step and his feet meet next to each other and he stood before her. This time, he was the one looking down at her. Her eyes shifted from his abs to his eyes, she blinked slowly. She swallowed and took a breath, the air was cold, and she could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Her hands almost shot outward to touch him, but she stayed still. Steve titled his head slightly and he moved his hand and he touched her cheek. His large palm covering half her face, his thumb was close to his hand, and his fingers ran around her ear and lightly touched the back of her head. Natasha stared up at him, and her eyes told him all he needed to know. She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted to feel him against her. Steve leaned in and she came the rest of the way and their lips met. They kissed tenderly at first, their lips slowly drew apart and his other hand went to her waist. Her hands touched his hips, they came together and kissed hard, their lips clasping together. Steve closed his eyes and his heart jumped at the very touch of her, he moved his hands down her arms and wrapped around her. She moved her hand up his back and rubbed against his shoulder. She could feel warmth rising within her.

Steve opened his mouth and her felt her tongue enter his mouth. He met her tongue with his with no hesitation. Natasha closed her eyes and moaned into his mouth as his lips rubbed against hers and his tongue wrapped and moved against hers. She took her lips away from his to breath, she looked up at him and his hands moved away from her. He gazed at her as his hand moved to the front of her cat suit. She looked down as his fingers grasped the zipper of her suit and slowly pulled it down. Steve swallowed in anticipation as he brought the zipper to the bottom. Her eyes lifted up and looked at him, making him feel warm and blood started to flow down south, far from his head. He took a breath and he put both his hands as either side of the opening in her suit and he pulled it off her.

She maneuvered her shoulder so it fell off of her in one swift movement. She was wearing her signature black bra. Steve looked down and gazed upon her body as her suit fell to her feet. His eyes moved up and he took in every angle and he saw the pulse in her neck beating quickly. He looked into her eyes and they were dilated. He put his lips on hers again, her hands wrapped around him a she pulled her close. Natasha exhaled as he moved his lips to her neck and lightly sucked on her skin. She looked at him as he moved to her collar bone. She ran her hand through his hair and she inhaled deeply as his hand grabbed her breast.

Steve moved his other hand down her back and he found her panties. He lightly ran his hand over her ass and he moved it back up and wrapped his arm around her. Natasha moaned as his lips moved back of her neck, it tickled but it made her feel hot and full of desire. She didn't check to see if it was okay with him, but she shoved him into the wall. He didn't show that he was upset by it, she could feel him touching her stomach. She looked up at him "I need a shower" she said

Steve watched her walk away and he closed his eyes, he wanted to be up for it. He heard the water turn on and he took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the bathroom. He entered silently, not even making a noise. He looked at the wall of fogged glass and he saw her naked form. He looked at the floor and he saw her bra and panties. He walked over them and he pushed his pants and boxers down. He opened the shower door and he felt the mist hit him, he shivered slightly, but he walked in fully and closed the door. He knew she knew he was there, but he didn't grab her right away. He stared up her legs and at her ass, he was tempted to reach out and grab it, but he didn't. He moved his eyes up her back and he stared into her red hair. He stepped forward and he would have surprised her by putting his arms around her if his member didn't poke her first.

She made a sound of approval as his member lightly tapped her ass. She looked back at him slightly, she was giving him a seductive smile that she saved just for him. He swallowed as he put his hands forward and placed them on her hips. His member moved between her cheeks and sat above her ass. She could feel him slightly twitching against her. Her body was already wet and smooth, she began to move her hips and she did a little dance for him and he rubbed up against her. He took a deep breath as her smooth skin ran against him. He sighed in pleasure and he moved his hands up and grabbed her breasts. Water splashed onto him from the shower head and he lightly moved his fingers over her nipples.

Natasha moaned as his fingers made her shiver. Steve put his body against hers and she could feel his chest rising and falling against her back. She smiled mischievously and she leaned forward and pushed her ass against him. He moaned in happiness, she chuckled slightly as she found his weakness. Steve wasn't going to let her have all the fun. He moved his hands away from her breasts and one moved to her pelvis. His fingers moved down and he found her and lightly began to rub his fingers against her. She loved the sensation, the feeling of his fingers massaging her. Steve smiled as he heard her moan, he rubbed harder and she gasped as his fingers made her shiver.

Steve took a deep breath, he couldn't take the pressure anymore, he wanted to put it inside her, but he waited for her to tell him to, he wanted to hear the desire in her voice. Natasha inhaled shakily as his fingers kept pleasuring her. She gasped as she felt the wave of pleasure come crashing down. She moaned loudly and came from his fingers. Steve knew he had made her come. He stopped moving his fingers against her lips and he put his middle and ring finger into her vagina. She gasped as she felt him touch inside her. He moved his fingers in her wetness and he found what he was looking for and he pressed against it and rubbed it roughly. Natasha's hand shot down to his and she almost pulled him out of her as she gasped in pleasure. She breathed shakily and she kept her eyes closed and he touched her again, this time more rough and she moaned loudly and she let a long sentence of Russian swear words out of her mouth.

Steve loved it when he got her to speak Russian, he pulled his fingers out of her and she looked back at him and he saw her eyes. The pleasure was all over her face, she wanted him, but he wanted to hear her say it. She blinked and took quick breaths "Steve" she complained

He took his hand away from her and she complained with a small sigh of annoyance. Steve turned her around and he slowly got down to his knees. He put his lips on her breasts and she moaned as his mouth lightly massaged her nipples. Her hand went through his wet hair, she closed her eyes as he moved downward. Natasha followed his head as it went lower, she moaned as his lips lightly touched her stomach. She opened her eyes and she looked down at him. Steve pulled his lips away from her smooth skin and he looked up at her. Water was flowing down her shoulders and small drips of water fell to his face from her wet hair. He put his hand to her and she gasped slightly and he rubbed her slowly. Natasha wanted him inside her, she wanted to feel him. Steve moved his arm and he went under her leg and lifted her thigh up. Her leg went over his shoulder and he looked at her, he pulled his hand away and placed his mouth against her.

Natasha gasped from his lips and tongue massaging her, she kept her eyes shut and she could feel her climax coming, she wanted him inside her now. She opened her eyes "Steve" she said

He glanced up at her, her mouth opened in pleasure "I want you inside me" she said softly, but her voice was heavy and full of desire. Steve stood to his feet and she looked at him as his hands moved around her nude wet form and he placed his hands on her ass. He kissed her passionately and he took his lips away from hers and turned her around. Natasha moaned as his hand rested on her lower back. She swallowed, then she felt him. Her mouth opened and she breathed sharply. Steve leaned forward and he put his head against her back and he took a few deep breaths. He moved his hands to her breasts and she moaned as he lightly massaged them. He took a deep breath and he kissed her back lightly and it sent a shiver up her spine and she moaned. Steve leaned back and he moved forward. Natasha breathed heavily as she basked in the pleasure, she closed her eyes and she focused on every little touch of skin, every breath; every moment.

 _ **Hill**_

With everyone else resting or being severely hurt, Hill noticed that Bucky was nowhere to be found. She left the Medical bay and went to go look for him. She figured he was somewhere alone, he liked doing that. The facility was lightly damaged, not the state it was the last time they fought in it. This time it was only broken windows and dented walls, not entire walls and floor collapsed. Hill walked down the hallway toward her office, it was her first guess to where he would be. She got to her office doors and she hesitated briefly before pushing the door open.

She walked in and found him sitting at her desk, his leg was laid out and resting on one of the chairs that were in front of the desk. Bucky opened his eyes and looked to see who it was. He saw Hill and he gave her a small smile "Hey" he said tiredly.

"Hey" Hill responded as she walked over to him. Bucky sighed "He had a good punch" he said lightly touching his face as it was bruised. Hill nodded and she sat on her desk, her eyes going over his injuries. Bucky put his head back "My leg will be fine Maria" he said

Hill blinked "I know" she said simply, she got close to him and she put her hand on his metal arm "Doesn't stop me from worrying"

Bucky looked up at her and smiled "Nice to have someone worried about you"

Hill smiled "I hate it"

Bucky showed his white teeth as he smiled and almost laughed. He kept looking at her, his eyes studying her face. Hill took a breath and moved, he removed his leg from the chair in response and he fought the temptation to wince in pain. Hill took a seat and she rolled herself closer to him. She leaned over and placed her head against his shoulder. Bucky wrapped his arm around her "I am reporting to the Helicarrier in a few hours" he said

Hill looked at him, slightly taking her head off his shoulder "Fury?"

Bucky nodded "Yeah, work" he said

Hill sighed "The usual"

"Yeah, I'm an S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, not an Avenger. I am not needed here" he said looking around.

Hill took a breath "I know, I'm an S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent too you know?"

"Yeah I know, but Fury has you here, I'm needed somewhere else"

Hill placed her head back on his shoulder "When are we getting married? She asked

Bucky sighed "When we have free time" he said

Hill scoffed in an annoyed breath "Yeah, whenever that'll be"

Bucky glanced at her "Getting impatient I see" he smirked

Hill glared at him "Shut up" she said as a small smile came to her lips. Bucky laughed "I'll talk to Fury"

"Can't we just get married now?" she asked quickly

Bucky looked at her "Don't you want the whole things, the dress, the cake, the whole walking down the aisle?" he asked

Hill knew she did, but she wanted to marry Bucky much more "Those are just things, I just want to marry you"

Bucky chuckled "Okay, doesn't make too much sense, but okay"

"It doesn't have to be big, just a little party with us and the Avengers, we could have it at Stark Tower"

Bucky nodded and he was liking the idea more and more "I think we should all heal up before that happens."

Hill nodded "yeah, and you can do a few missions for Fury in the meantime, so he doesn't feel like he will lose you forever"

"I'm just another Agent" Bucky said

Hill shook her head "No, you are Bucky, your name is on the wall of valor. Fury values you."

Bucky was silent "I love you" he said

Hill smiled "I love you too"

They kissed softly and they came apart and Bucky took a deep breath. He looked forward "Gerald should be calling me soon, I had him look for Niko"

Hill sighed "yeah and there's the other problem"

"I think Niko is in hiding" Bucky said

"And how long would he be in hiding?"

"Who knows" Bucky said

Hill took a deep breath and closed her eyes "We'll get him eventually"

"Yep" Bucky said and he closed his eyes "I need sleep" he said

Hill opened her eyes slightly "Well you can sleep after you talk to Gerald"

Bucky sighed "Then I better sit up"

 _ **Peter**_

 _The next day…_

Being home was one thing, to lie about what happened to him was another. He was sitting on the couch as Aunt May walked away to get him something to drink. Ever since he got home, she had babied him. Broken ribs, and a large bruise on your face would do that. Peter didn't mind though, everyone likes it when someone gets them something. In retrospect, the night before was insane, he almost died twice in less than a week. He had decided to give himself some time off so, he could actually heal. As soon as he was able, he would go back out and do what he loved.

Aunt May walked in with a glass of pop, she handed it to Peter. He took it and brought it to his lips to take a drink. He swallowed the fizzy liquid and set the glass on the coffee table. Aunt May grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, it was on the News; Aunt May has watched the whole thing on the TV the night before. There was a reporter on the screen and she was on the site of Sean's first strike. Next to a subway entrance there were flowers and pictures and letters. Peter glanced at Aunt May and she stared at the TV. The reporter started speaking "What occurred tragically just a few days ago, has brought New Yorkers together. The incident last night brings another story, two times the wanted vigilante known as Spider Man was in combat with this unknown gunman. This has brought many questions to New York, who was this man? And is Spider Man friend or foe?"

Aunt May put the remote down and looked at Peter, she sat down next to him. She put her hand on his face to inspect the bruise for the umpteenth time. Peter didn't try and fuss about it like he did the first few times. "I told you that city was dangerous, you need to be more careful"

Peter shrugged "A car usually doesn't come flying down onto the sidewalk"

Aunt May looked at him "Really, come on Peter, a car came down and pinned me to the sidewalk, how did you really get these injuries. Not to mention the others you have hid from me for a year"

Peter looked at her in shock, Aunt May sighed "I know when someone is hurt Peter Parker"

Peter sighed and looked at the TV as it showed a picture of Spider Man, of him. Aunt May watched him "So, what are you doing in that city, that every time you come home, you are bruised and bloody?"

Peter looked at her and he thought back to what Tony said to him. Peter didn't know if he wanted to involve Aunt May, he was starting to become big in New York and the spotlight was constantly looking for him. Peter stayed quiet and didn't answer her, Aunt May sighed "Felicia was here last night" she said, changing the subject.

"She was?" he asked

"Yeah, she watched the whole thing with me, and she seemed more upset than me watching Spider Man fight someone"

Peter took a breath as Aunt May looked at him, he stayed silent, but her eyes seemed to be saying something. Peter took a breath "Okay, need to tell you something, please don't get mad" he said quickly

Aunt May looked at him and nodded, Peter sighed "Okay, it's…um…difficult to say" he began

Aunt May kept listening, waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. Peter took another deep breath "Okay, okay" he said "I'm Spider Man" he said quickly and waited for her to yell at him.

Aunt May was silent as she processed what he said and it made so much sense now. She frowned "What in the hell were you thinking?"

Peter sighed "Long story" he said

"Well, I have times for it" Aunt May said crossing her arms. Peter took a deep breath "Well it started when I was bit by a spider"

Aunt May stared at him "A spider turned you into Spider Man?"

"It was a radioactive spider" Peter added quickly, like that was going to help her understand.

 _ **Bucky**_

Bucky was in Steve's office, they were both alone. Steve was sitting at his desk, he could walk now, not very fast, but he could. Bucky was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Steve looked up at him "So Niko is in hiding?"

Bucky nodded "Gerald's details match up, Niko is in hiding, where we don't know. But Gerald found a trail and he may be in Spain, but it's not hard enough to go into Spain and execute an operation there."

Steve nodded "Then we keep an eye out and an ear to the ground."

Bucky nodded "Yeah, Gerald also has information on Yelena"

Steve looked at him "Anything?"

"Yeah, she is off the grid too, I guess she is just going from safe house to safe house, she's not a threat at the moment either"

Steve nodded, he looked ta the report he was holding in his hands "What about Sean?"

Bucky took a long breath and sigh "We can't find him either, we don't know where he is"

Steve nodded "I can see our avenues for those three have been blocked for the time being"

"Yeah, Fury has decided to focus on other targets for a bit, I need to head back to the Helicarrier, this afternoon"

Steve rubbed his eyes "Most of us are hurt, so Fury won't have too much support from us"

"He knows, but he has me" Bucky said with a smile.

Steve chuckled "I would like to be kept in on the loop though"

"Of course Captain" Bucky said formally with a smile

Steve frowned "Okay, Sergeant"

They both laughed, Bucky nodded "I'll keep in touch"

Steve nodded "Might not see each other for a bit after the big day"

Bucky nodded "yeah, Stark seemed happy to throw a party"

"Tony's always happy to throw a party"

Bucky smiled "Well I look forward to seeing you and Natasha there, it would mean a lot"

"Why would I miss my best friend's wedding?" Steve asked

Bucky stood "You wouldn't" he said

Steve stood "I wouldn't dream of it"

Bucky watched Steve walk around the desk and they embraced. Steve patted Bucky on the back "Take care buddy, see you in a week"

Bucky sighed "Pepper is constantly asking me and Hill what we want"

"Sounds like her" Steve said with a nod. They came apart and Bucky nodded "See you punk"

Steve smiled as Bucky walked out of his office. He sat back down in his chair and his phone went off. He looked at it and it was Natasha.

 _Natasha- Dinner? Tonight, the diner?_

 _Steve- Can't wait._

Steve put his phone on his desk and he smiled, he grabbed the report and began to read through it. He hoped the rest of the day went fast.


	36. Epilogue Part 2

**Author's Note: Here it is, the last chapter, the end to another story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I hope you read the next one in the lineup for the continuation: Supremacy.**

 _ **Peter**_

 _A Week Later…_

The day was starting out well, but something just had to come up. Peter swung on a web and he let go, he angled himself and landed on the edge of the roof of a building. Peter stayed crouched as he looked down the street, he scanned the mass of cars, and he saw a large white truck, not what he was looking for. Then he saw it, a black SUV was driving like a mad man as two police cruisers followed. Peter nodded and jumped off the roof and dove down toward the street. Peter fired a web and he held on as he swung to the right. He fired another web as he got near a building, he planted his feet on the windows and ran along them. He held onto the web for support, he pushed off and flew toward the cars.

Peter leapt from the web in his hand and he twisted through the air and fired upward at the top of a building. The web straightened out and he swung forward. Numerous people saw him and pointed. Peter swung past the sidewalk and a man yelled out "Yo Spidey!"

Peter smiled as he let go of the web and he landed on the police cruiser. The officer driving looked and saw that it was Spider Man and he smiled. Peter ran forward and put his foot on the hood and jumped forward. He landed on the roof of the SUV. Peter sprawled outward and he took a moment and he climbed over to the driver side. He got onto the door and he knocked on the window. The window rolled down and he saw two men with rifles, Peter coughed "Excuse me gentlemen, I hope you have a license for those"

The passenger aimed the rifle in his hands and Peter got out of the way before he fired. The passenger kept his finger on the trigger and frowned as Peter was nowhere to be found. Peter popped up next to the Passenger side window and knocked. The driver and passenger looked at the window. The window rolled down and Peter continued "Because if you don't…"

The passenger turned the barrel of the rifle toward Peter. As it passed by it hit the shift and it clicked into neutral. Peter punched the passenger and he fired a web and stuck the driver's hands to the wheel. Peter sighed and climbed in through the window and he shoved the passenger aside and he was in the middle between the driver and Peter. The driver yelled at Peter and Peter waved his hand in front of his face in disgust "Don't have time to brush your teeth?"

The driver tried to rip his hands away from the wheel, but he struggled against the webbing that surrounded his hands. Peter coughed slightly "Would you mind stopping, you are making me late" Peter said

The driver tried to rip his hands away from the wheel again, but this time Peter punched him in the face and he was out cold along with his friend. Peter put his foot on the brake and he felt the SUV jerk as it came to a halted stop. Peter sighed and opened the passenger door and he walked around to the back side of the SUV. With a closer look, the SUV had now backseats, and it was many cabin, he wondered what was in the back. Even the driver side was custom made so it had a wall behind it.

Peter saw five cops walk toward him, he waved at them "Okay, shall we see what they were transporting, I really hope it's not dead people that would ruin my day"

The cops stood ready as Peter grabbed the trunk handle and he opened it. Peter was expecting guns, but what he and the other cops saw was surprising. It was five cages with dogs in them. Peter stooped his shoulders "Really, dogs?"

Peter heard them start barking and he sighed "Dog fighting, huh, never would have guessed that one, what about you?" Peter asked the cop closest to him.

The cop shrugged and Peter sighed "Well I have somewhere to be guys, you can handle this from here on" he said and fired as web and he swung away. The cops all stared at each other and one shrugged.

Peter landed on the roof of a building a few blocks away and he pulled his mask off. He found his pack and he opened it, he grabbed his tux and he started putting it on. He pulled up the pants quickly and he took a breath as he threw the jacket on and buttoned it. He sighed, he just had to stop two guys transporting their dogs on the day when he was supposed to be somewhere. Peter put his mask in the pocket of his jacket and ran to the stairs. He made his decent and walked onto the street and he slowed down and he walked, he waved for a taxi.

The ride was not long, but he couldn't just swing onto the building and then not come off of it, being loved by everyone made him have to be careful where Spider Man was seen. Otherwise it was nice to be liked, he actually helped the police and they helped him, if anyone was upset about him being around was the guy in the Daily Bugle, J.J. Jameson. He really hated Spider Man, like resented him. Peter didn't really understand it, but he pushed the thought aside as the taxi pulled up to the Stark Tower. Peter pushed the door open and climbed out, he paid the driver and he walked toward the main doors. The doorman opened the door, Peter smiled at him "Good thing I was invited"

The doorman smirked and gave him a nod and Peter stared at the lobby, if people only knew what was in the top fifteen floors. Peter walked toward Tony's personal elevator. He hit the button and he waited for the doors to open. When they did he walked in and hit the top floor, he took a breath and FRIDAY spoke "You made it"

"Yeah, am I late?" Peter asked noticing he didn't have his watch on.

"You are ten minutes early"

Peter nodded "Cool, I am not late"

"You look very nice" FRIDAY said

Peter looked down at himself "Thank you, is my date here?"

"She is already up, she was adamant on waiting in the lobby for you, but I convinced her otherwise"

Peter nodded "Good, at least she won't be alone for very long"

"She was here thirty minutes early" FRIDAY said

"She's only been waiting for twenty, oh she's going to be upset" Peter said as the doors opened.

He was instantly met by Pepper and she was smiling as she saw him. She welcomed him as he walked in, he didn't have to wait long till Felicia popped up next to him. "You're late" she hissed at him.

"I ran into traffic" Peter said

Felicia sighed "You vigilantes" she said

Peter smirked "You like vigilantes"

Felicia tilted her head and smiled "Touché"

Peter walked with her into the main area and he saw everyone there. Tony was talking to Sam and Rhodey over at the bar, the poor bartender had to deal with all three of them talking about what drinks to make. Vision was in a tux, it was weird seeing him, not because he's in human clothes, just his purple face. Wanda was next to him and she was talking to him about something. Peter and Felicia made their way to their seats and Peter saw Agent Allen sitting toward the front. Sharon Carter was talking to Pepper, they took their seats and Peter saw a few S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. He looked around as everyone was either talking or busy doing something.

 _ **Bucky**_

His heart was elevated and he felt a bit sick as he stood next to a dresser. He was in Steve's old room, he put his metal hand on the dresser and he took a deep breath, he didn't know why he was so nervous His thoughts wondered as he thought about what was going to happen. He was staring at the floor as Steve walked in, he frowned "Buck, we good?" he asked

Bucky looked at him and Steve saw that he looked a little sick. Steve walked into the room and he raised his eyebrows "What is it?"

Bucky shook his head "I never thought I would be so nervous in my life" he said taking a deep breath.

Steve put his hand on his arm "You'll be fine, we need to be out there in a few minutes" Steve said looking at his watch. Bucky took a deep breath "I can do this" he said more to himself than to Steve. "I know you can, come on Bucky. It's your wedding, you should be excited, even a little nervous"

Bucky blinked and he nodded, he felt his ears itch a little. Bucky scratched his ears as he felt the air move around them. He got his hair cut for the wedding, now his hair was short. Steve had to admit he looked just like he did in the forties. Bucky took a deep breath, but his heart was still beating rapidly. Steve turned around "Come on man, we got to get out there"

Bucky nodded "I know, just, just can't move my legs" he said looking down at his stiff legs as if they were frozen. A knocked came to the open door, it was Clint "Hey, what's going on?"

Steve looked at Clint "Bucky's just a little nervous"

Clint chuckled "I was nervous when I was married Laura, not as bad as this though" he said frowning as he saw Bucky. Bucky finally moved his legs "I'm going to pass out" he said

Clint chuckled "Come on, you go right into a fight, but you're going to pass out for your own wedding?" he teased

Bucky looked at him "Shut up Clint"

Clint lightly clapped his hands "Come on, Hill is coming out in five minutes, you both can't walk down the aisle" Clint said

Bucky nodded "Okay" he took a deep breath and walked forward.

Steve and Clint followed him and they entered the main area. They walked up the left side of the room and they go in front of everyone. Bucky put his hands together and his metal hand was freezing. He held them in front of him as he waited for Hill to come out. Steve and Clint stood off to the right. Clint whispered in Steve's ear and Steve chuckled. Bucky squeezed his hands tightly. He looked out at the group of people that had come, Clint's family was in the front on his right. Cooper was sitting calmly, Lila was talking to Laura and Nathaniel was in Laura's arms a she sat on her lap. Clint waved at his wife and blew her a kiss. She smiled at him, Steve watched as everyone took a seat. Bucky could have sworn he could hear his heart in his ears and feel it in his throat. He decided he would try and distract himself in the longest five minutes of his life. He looked around at the decorations, nothing too special. He remembered talking to Pepper abut not spending too much money. As he looked around the large room, he saw that she didn't take his advice.

He saw the cake in the far back, interesting enough they were getting married in the same room as the reception. Saved money and a talk with a church. Bucky slightly smiled a she pictured them all in a church, what a gathering. Bucky actually felt his heart slow and he began to relax. He close his eyes and took a deep breath, the air traveled to his lungs and he felt better. He had talked to Gerald a day before the wedding and there was still nothing on the trio. Bucky turned his thoughts away from work and tried to focus on something that wouldn't give him grey hair. Bucky was calm, but that was all shattered as the music started and he opened his eyes. The anxiety came back and he felt his throat tighten as he felt his heart rate increase. He took a deep breath that he had to force out of his mouth so he could breathe.

Everyone stood and Bucky looked over the mass of people, even though it was no bigger than twenty-five people. He looked to the right where he saw a glimpse of white. His heart almost stopped, he took a breath and didn't exhale, and he held it. Then he saw the white gown and exhaled shakily. He rubbed his hands together slightly and then he saw her. Hill came out and her hair was down, just the way he liked it. She was originally going to have it up, she must have changed it last second. Bucky thought that he would have passed out once he saw her, but he felt the strange peace of relaxation as she turned and stared at him as she was at the end of the aisle. Bucky kept his eyes on her and he saw her smiling, her white teeth shining.

Bucky kept his eyes on her as she walked down the aisle, he had seen her a hundred times, but it was like he was seeing her for the first time. He swallowed and his throat was dry, he blinked and he thought that he would see her like he normally did, but nothing changed. As she got closer he would have bet that his heart would have started beating even more hectically, but it didn't, if anything it calmed and slowly pumped. Hill got to the few steps between them, and she started walking up them. Bucky held out his metal hand, he knew she would have preferred it over his real one. She was the only one who actually liked it, he needed to ask her why sometime. Hill took it and her beautiful eyes looked back at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. Hill go to the flat surface and stood across from Bucky and he saw the priest, he actually didn't notice him till now.

Bucky would have liked to say that he listened to everything that he said, but he barely listened as he stared at Hill. He spent the entire time studying her, how the dress hugged her body and complemented her hips. Not to mention her hair got him to stare at her, he didn't know why, but he loved her hair down, he didn't have a reason either. Other than he just liked it down, which she told him wasn't a reason many times, or at least a good one. Bucky stared at Hill as everything else lost its importance and he kept his eyes just on her.

Peter glanced at Felicia, she was staring at Hill and Bucky. Peter took a deep breath and looked to his left. He saw Tony sitting next to Pepper, she was smiling as Tony was just watching. Peter frowned slightly, he took a deep breath. He was surprised that he was actually invited to the wedding. He thought that they wouldn't want him here. He wasn't upset, just surprised. Peter blinked and then he saw Bucky and Hill talk to each other, or they were done talking to each other. The Priest smiled "Do you, Maria Hill, take James Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hill looked right into Bucky's eyes and smiled "I do" she said

The Priest nodded and he looked at Bucky "And do you, James Barnes, take Maria Hill to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Bucky almost didn't realize that he was being asked something, eh was too focused on Hill, he spoke without missing a beat; luckily "I do"

The Priest nodded "I pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride"

Bucky glanced at the Priest and he pulled hill close and he kissed her and everyone stood and clapped joyfully. Bucky and Hill drew apart and they both turned toward everyone, Hill wrapped her arm around his "These shoes are killing me" she whispered into Bucky's ear.

He chuckled "You wanted to wear them" he whispered back.

Tony walked into the aisle and he was smiling "Well the happy couple, your seats are this way" he said and put out his hand. Bucky and Hill walked past him and they went to their seats that were set up just for them. Bucky pulled out the chair for Hill and she sat down, he pushed her in and he sat down in his seat. Then the reception began, rather quickly too. There was no brake.

Everyone went to assigned tables and took their seats, Bucky was amazed that the Tower had enough room. Before they all ate, there was a few things that needed to be done. Bucky looked around for Steve and he saw him at a table similar to theirs and Natasha was sitting next to him. They were the closest to them, Bucky titled his head and Steve looked at him and smiled. Tony was rushing around and he walked up to Steve "Hey old man, speech time"

Steve looked at Tony and he nodded "He thought it would be at least a little bit before he gave his best man speech. He was caught a little off guard, but not unprepared. Steve stood and he held a drink in his hand. Everyone seemed to know hat was going on as they all stared at Steve. Steve took a breath and he glanced at Natasha. He sighed, he smiled "Well, I thought this day would never come" Steve said with a smirk

Bucky chuckled, everyone else listened carefully. Steve noticed they didn't get it, but he remembered they didn't know Bucky like he did. Steve continued "I've known Bucky since I was eight"

"Six" Bucky said

Steve shrugged "Who really knows, it was a long time ago, literally"

This got everyone to laugh a little, Steve smiled "Now funny enough, Bucky never was the settling down type, if you ever met him back in the thirties, you would either be jealous of him or be dating him"

Bucky chuckled as he looked at Hill "True" he said softly. Hill smiled at him, Steve looked at them both "But somehow you actually got married, before me too, I remember you telling me you would be my best man when I got married and you would give me the bachelor party of a lifetime"

Bucky laughed slightly "You know I would've, Howard would have been there too"

Steve nodded "I know, you and Howard always talked about it" Steve said and he looked at Tony, he was actually smiling wide. Steve sighed and took a moment "I do not know how it happened, but Maria, how you got him on a leash is beyond me"

Hill laughed "He just needed direction" she said

Everyone laughed, Bucky glanced at her, and she shrugged. He smiled "I'm going to get you for that one"

Steve looked back at Natasha, she was smiling at him and it made his heart skip a beat, he looked back at every one "Well, all I can say is that Bucky and Maria, I wish you many happy years together" he raised his glass and everyone took a drink. Steve swallowed "Now, someone told me we had music?" Steve said looking at Tony.

The rest of the evening was history, the music turned on and everyone ate their food and conversed and danced. Steve was sitting with Natasha, he was drinking a glass of water. She was smiling as she watched Bucky and Hill dance. She looked at Steve and his gaze "Funny to think that'll be you and I" Steve said

Natasha looked at Hill and the smile on her face as her and Bucky talked as they danced. She nodded "Do you have a desirable date?" she asked

Steve sighed "Let's give it more time" he said

Natasha nodded "I'm okay with that, not like we're going to get old anytime soon"

Steve chuckled "True"

Natasha looked at the dance floor and she looked back at Steve. He saw her face, and his eye brows rose "No" he said

Natasha sighed and smiled "Come on, let's dance" She said

Steve looked nervous "Never really danced before"

Natasha sighed "You've danced plenty of times" she said thinking back to the place she took him a few years ago, her attempt to break him out of his shell. Steve nodded "yeah, but that was forties music"

"Come on, you don't have to be fancy"

Steve looked at her and took a sharp breath "Okay" he said and he took her hand and she dragged him onto the dance floor. Steve smiled awkwardly as they stood on the dance floor. Natasha got close to him and he put his arm around her. She smiled at him "At least you're not awkward with that"

Steve looked at her and she laughed at him "I'm just teasing Rogers"

Steve took a deep breath and Natasha put her hand on his shoulder "Follow my lead this time" she said to him.

Steve gave her a nod, and they started moving. Steve kept glancing down at his feet as they danced. Natasha smiled all the same, the music wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast. She could see him struggling and not enjoying himself. She sighed "here, stop looking at your feet" she said firmly. Steve looked at her "Sorry" he said

Natasha only smiled at him "Focus on me, you'll enjoy yourself more"

Steve nodded, but frowned "But what if I step on…"

Natasha kissed him and got him to stop talking, she took her lips away and he stared at her "You won't step on my feet" she said

Steve looked at her and he didn't really trust himself not to. Natasha didn't care, she went up on her toes and whispered in his ear "If you don't step on my feet, I'll reward you later"

Steve took a breath as she slowly drew away from him and smiled at him, her usual witty smile. He smiled and his white teeth shined. Natasha cocked an eyebrow, one way or another, she knew how to get him motivated. Steve took a deep breath as the next song started and then they were off. They danced and Steve stared into Natasha's eyes the entire time. Before soon he stopped hearing the music and he just watched her, how her eyes shifted and the small crease of her lips as she smiled at him. His heart fluttered as they danced, he gazed at her and lost himself. They danced and danced. Before long Steve was doing things that he would have been scared to do, like twirl her.

If anything he was smiling his wide grin as he danced with her, she was right, he was enjoying himself. He didn't want it to end, the feeling of her against him, how she moved against his hands, the fabric of her dress, the couture of her shape, her smile, her eyes. Soon he was completely lost, and the music was still there, it was soft and subtle, at least to his ears it was. Even Natasha didn't notice how people stared at them, she was too busy staring at Steve.

The song hit its high note and Steve twirled Natasha and pulled her right back, they moved as one, then the music came to an end as they stopped at the exact note of the music. They stood still, gazing into each other's eyes, Steve could feel his heart beating against his chest. Then clapping ensued. Steve and Natasha broke their loving gazes and looked around. They walked off the dance floor slightly so everyone else could dance, they didn't realize they all stopped to watch them. Bucky and Hill were standing right next to them, Bucky smiled "You guys do know it's our wedding right?"

Steve and Natasha laughed slightly "The dance floor was open" Natasha said

Bucky nodded "I know, but you guys kind of took off"

Hill laughed "Took off? They put everyone else to shame"

Steve blushed and shrugged "When you have a good partner" he said looking at Natasha. Her eyes angled toward him "Told you, you could dance"

Steve nodded "Yeah, and I didn't step on your feet"

Natasha nodded "That you did"

Bucky heard the next song start, and everyone else was dancing except for them. They looked at each other "So, want to dance some more?" Bucky asked

Steve looked at Natasha "Shall we?" he said holding out his hand. Natasha smiled and took it "We shall"

Bucky and Hill both laughed at them, Natasha looked "What?"

Hill noticed the ring on her finger "Weren't you supposed to wear that in private time?"

Natasha looked at her ring, she liked seeing it there, and she shrugged "To hell with private time, just not on missions"

Steve nodded "Please don't lose it" he teased at her. Natasha opened her mouth in surprise "How would I lose it?" she asked with a smile.

Steve shrugged "Knowing you, probably punch someone and break it"

Natasha tilted her head, she couldn't argue with that, she shrugged "Probably"

Bucky chuckled "Well, after tonight, anyone care to go to Hicks for breakfast?"

"Aren't you guys going on your honeymoon?" Steve asked

Hill nodded "yeah, our honeymoon is three months off, we see enough exotic places with work"

"Hmm, ever been to Sydney, Australia?" Steve asked

Natasha lightly smacked his arm "Don't give them any ideas, that's our spot"

Steve nodded "Sorry"

Bucky and Hill laughed at their display "Don't worry, Sydney is all yours"

"Thank you" Natasha said

Steve looked at her "Well let's dance"

Natasha smiled at him as he was the one who dragged her onto the dance floor.

 _ **Siberia**_

The air was freezing and the snow was like ice in the air. Three large military vehicles drove through the snow, the road they were on was less than nice. The wheels slightly sunk into the deep snow and crawled back out as snow flew up behind them. They were headed toward the middle of nowhere, there was a small mountain to the right that the road curved along toward, and they were headed to that. The snow smacked against the vehicles and the heat was blasting within the vehicles as they made their approach.

Wind cut under the vehicles as they came to a stop and they were before a large rock face. They waited for a minute or two and the rock face cracked and opened. When the rock was entirely pulled away they drove onward and the road took them down. The rack face moved and closed again, showing no signs that there was a base within it. The snow quickly filled in the tire treads and soon there was no evidence that any vehicles were ever there. Down deep into the ground, the vehicles went, the road leveled out and they turned into a very large space, the mountain had been hollowed out beneath. The vehicles drove past numerous machines and stopped. The doors opened and men climbed out of them.

They held their rifles close as they walked over to a large command center with consoles and screens running numerous diagnostics and data. They walked onto the large area within the expansive space. One was head of the others and they hung back. He walked up to the man standing before the largest screen. "Sir" the man said in Russian.

The man turned and faced him, Niko smiled, "Report" he responded in Russian.

"We have done the sweep as you have ordered, and we have her"

Niko looked back at the woman that was restrained and had a large cloth bag over her head. Niko nodded "Bring her to me" he said

The man nodded "Here or your main quarters sir?"

"Main quarters" Niko simply said and he walked off toward the elevator.

The man nodded and looked back at his men who held the woman "Take her to Niko's quarters" he ordered.

The elevator went up and along the side of the rock face it stopped halfway, and it opened its doors and Niko walked out into the hallways that ran through out the base. He took a few turns and he got to two large steel doors, he put his hand on the door and it scanned his palm, it opened. A voice spoke "Welcome" it was low and gravely.

Niko nodded "How's the base?"

"We are on schedule"

"Good, add extra time so we will have more"

"Of course" the voice said

Niko heard a knock on the door "Do open the door"

The door opened and two men dragged the woman in and planted her in a seat. Niko walked toward the sitting area, it was basically his house. He looked at the two men "Leave me, I'll be fine" he spoke in Russian again

The two men nodded and walked away and the doors closed behind them. Niko sighed and he walked behind the chair and unrestrained her. He walked back around and grabbed a chair and pulled it up and took a seat. "I do hope you didn't hurt them" Niko said as he grabbed the cloth and pulled it off her head.

She took a breath and blew hair out of her face "I could just kill you know" Yelena said

Niko nodded "You could, I killed your poor family of sick fucks"

Yelena frowned at him, her eyes looking for the nearest thing she could kill him with. Niko nodded "Before that, how would you like a business deal?"

"Business?" She asked

Niko nodded "I know you want to kill Natalia"

Yelena glared at him "I will kill her and you can't stop me"

Niko shook his head "I don't want to stop you, I think we can help each other"

"Why would I want help from the guy I hate?"

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Niko said plainly

"You do know the man who said that, died from his own subjects"

Niko shrugged "I don't care, but here I want James Barnes dead, you want Natalia Romanov dead, they are both in the Avengers. How about we work together, we want the same thing and our goals align"

"For now" Yelena said

Niko nodded "For now, here help me kill James Barnes, and I'll help you kill Natalia Romanov, after that is done, you could kill me, I don't care what you do"

Yelena was silent. She thought about it then spoke "How do you plan on taking on their friends, S.H.I.E.L.D. and the other Avengers, especially Captain America?"

Niko sighed "Don't worry about their friends, the one we do need to worry about is Captain America, he is the reason both our attempts have failed."

"Then what is your plan to deal with him?"

Niko leaned forward "Do we have a deal?"

Yelena looked around and studied the room, she put her eyes back on him "Deal" she said

Niko smiled and nodded, he sat back in his chair "Have you ever heard of Sean Richardson?"

 **Author's Note: Please Review, the story continues in Supremacy.**


End file.
